ACE Season 1
by Pearl Luce
Summary: [ END ] Saling mendominasi kekuasaan. Kepemilikan Yixing. Pusaran rasa sakit, jatuh cinta, keegoisan dan Junmyeon terlanjur masuk kedalamnya. Kim yang berkhianat, Raja dibalik layar, dan kepemilikan kartu As. Hingga pertemuan ketiganya dalam pusaran darah. This is Sulay story with Kim family. BxB. R&R. DLDR. D'Xp ft luce [ mature content, daddykink ]
1. Chapter 1

ACE

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Other

Romance, crime, friendship

Yaoi, typo (s)

This is Sulay

© idea D'exp ft luce

.

.

.

"Kyung, aku mau bicara denganmu" ucap pemuda berkulit tan berusaha menyamai langkah pemuda lebih kecil di depannya.

"Pergi kau Jongin! Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu" gerutu pemuda kecil yang di panggil Kyungsoo tadi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kita bicara" balas Jongin tidak mau kalah yang berikutnya membuat Kyungsoo berteriak histeris karena tangannya di tarik.

"Akh! Jangan pegang tanganku! Jangan bicara denganku dan jangan temui aku lagi" Kyungsoo menendang kaki Jongin dan berlari.

"Oh, Shit!"

.

.

Mobil audy hitam sampai di depan universitas seoul, sedang pengemudi masi duduk didalam tanpa niat keluar. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang atau mungkin adik tepatnya. Hingga kaca hitam pintu kemudi di ketuk.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

"Apa hyung bisa membantuku?"

ujar pemuda bermata bulat begitu kaca mobil di turunkan

"Kau masi di ikuti?"Junmyeon pria di dalam mobil tersenyum menawan

"Dia merepotkan! Membuatku malu di dalam kelas karena teriakannya!" adu Kyungsoo kepada Junmyeon.

"Kau tau bagaimana sikapnya baby Kyung" Junmyeon keluar dari mobilnya menarik Kyungsoo ke belakang tubuh tegapnya, bersiap-

DUKK

-memukul kepala orang, menyadarkannya yang sedari tadi mengekor layaknya anak ayam pada induknya.

"Ouch!Yakk-h..hyung?" teriakan kesakitan itu tidak di hiraukan Junmyeon yang justru menatap jengah pria tan di depannya.

Kyungsoo-pemuda bermata bulat-itu menyebikkan bibirnya protes akan kelakuan pria yang sudah di anggap hyungnya sendiri, hanya dengan pukulan di kening dapat menyadarkan pria tan yang sudah membuat moodnya buruk seharian.

Sedangkan, tendangan sekalipun sudah Kyungsoo layangkan pria itu tetap tidak bergeming pergi. Shit!

Ya, Junmyeon sudah seperti keluarga sendiri bagi Kyungsoo atau tepatnya satu satunya keluarga setelah dia di buang begitu saja oleh ibu kadungnya sendiri.

"Cukup Jongin!" ucap Junmyeon jengah ketika Jongin-pria tan- kembali memutar tubuh berbalik menuju Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo segera mungkin masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi samping kemudi.

Menghindar, karena moodnya masi seburuk pagi tadi ketika di depan kamarnya sudah ada Jongin lengkap dengan sejuta penjelasan.

Ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo sebal kepada 'playboy cap kadal' panggilan yang di berikan Kyungsoo untuk Jongin karena sering bergonta-ganti wanita.

Well, Jongin melakukannya lagi semalam dan itu jelas memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menyiramkan air kedepan wajah seksinya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan tendangan pada tulang kering kaki kanan.

"Hyung, biarkan aku bicara dengan Kyungsoo." ucap Jongin.

"Tidak sekarang Jongin, berikan dia waktu meredakan emosinya." Junmyeon memperingati.

"Ukh!aku-haah baiklah!" Jongin mengalah hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Pulang dengan mobilmu, Jongin" Junmyeon malas jika mereka bertengkar lagi.

"Aku capek, biar mereka mengambilnya" alasan Jongin

Setelah perdebatan kecil yang sama sekali tidak di perhatikan Kyungsoo, kedua pemuda berbeda warna kulit itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Perlu di ketahui jika Jongin tidak mau repot repot membawa mobilnya dan mengikuti Junmyeon di belakang dia lebih baik duduk di kursi belakang kemudi memperhatikan wajah mungil lucu Kyungsoo yang tertidur atau mungkin pura-pura tidur enggan berdebat atau menatap wajah menyebalkan Jongin.

Sampainya di mansion Kim, Kyungsoo segera keluar menutup pintu keras dan mempercepat langkahnya masuk tanpa berucap apapun. Dia benar benar sebal pada lelaki tan itu.

Brak!

"Tuh kan hyung! Dia pergi! Aku harus bagaimana" rengek Jongin.

"Itu salahmu, Kamjong!" balas Jongdae datang entah darimana.

"Itu juga karena kelalaianmu menjaga dia semalam hyung!" balas Jongin.

"Ya ya ya, aku salah tidak memperingatimu ketika gadismu si Jung itu datang" ucap Jongdae malas.

"Aku suka melihat mukamu basah dan kakimu yang kesakitan itu" tambah Jongdae justru tidak membantu.

"Yakk, awas kau hyung!" gerutu Jongin, masi ingat bahwa kakinya cukup sakit semalam Kyungsoo menendangnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Junmyeon hanya menatap prihatin pada keduanya, satu tidak mau sadar dari kebiasaan buruknya sedang yang satu akan sangat keras kepala jika dalam mood yang buruk. Dan Jongdae yang tidak membantu sama sekali.

Oh, ingatkan Junmyeon kalau mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang sangat di sayangi jadi kemungkinan untuk membenturkan kepala Jongin ke tembok tidak akan terjadi karena membuat adik kesayangannya sekarang marah dan membanting apapun itu di kamar.

Jongin dulunya adalah orang asing yang sekarang menjadi saudara mereka sama sama memiliki darah Kim.

Berbeda, Kyungsoo tidak memiliki aliran darah Kim dalam tubuhnya, dulu dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil 15 tahun yang meringkuk dibawah lampu taman di tengah musim gugur.

Junmyeon menemukannya dan tanpa berucap apapun menyampirkan jaket hitam tebalnya dan menarik tangan lelaki mungil itu ke rumah yang berhasil membuat adik keduanya Kim Jongin berteriak gembira kala itu.

Mendapat teman main katanya, yang bila di artikan lebih adalah teman yang senasib dengannya karena Jongin juga merupakan anak panti asuhan dia di buang oleh keluarganya karena hasil hubungan gelap sang ibu dengan lelaki lain.

Junmyeon mengingat segala hal itu usianya kala itu masi berumur 17 tahun.

Sedangkan adik pertamanya Kim Jongdae merupakan seorang anak berprestasi pada usia mudanya namun karena biaya kehidupan yang tinggi dia terpaksa berhenti ditambah ketiadaan orang tuanya yang telah lama pergi dan mencari pekerjaan yang berujung bertemu Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Tok Tok

Suara pintu di ketuk pelan menyadarkan Junmyeon dari lamunan singkatnya, Kyungsoo masuk dengan secangkir kopi di nampan.

"Aku bawakan hyung kopi"ucar Kyungsoo menatap bola mata lelah Junmyeon

"Hmm" senyum Junmyeon

"Kau sudah latihan?" tambah Junmyeon menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku libur" balas Kyungsoo.

Di perhatikannya Junmyeon lebih jelas, bola mata lelah rambut acak acakan membuatnya entah kenapa semakin berkarisma.

Sosok hyung yang selalu si kagumi diam diam, Junmyeon seperti tempat segala keluh kesah bagi Kyungsoo. Meski ada Jongdae maupun Jongin tapi hyungnya satu ini begitu perhatian kepadanya, selalu bekerja keras dan sabar dengan sikap keras kepalanya.

"Pergilah ke ruanganmu dan istirahat Kyungsoo" ucap Junmyeon yang sedari tadi diam

"Apa hyung tidak lelah?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kau harus bicara dengan jongin setelah ini" balas Junmyeon mengalihkan

"Tidak mau, aku malas" balas Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah.

Brak!

"Hyung!" Jongdae mendobrak pintu dan jalan terburu buru

Kyungsoo menyerngitkan kening melihatnya melihat salah satu hyungnya masuk.

"Ada apa jongdae ya" heran Junmyeon

"Ada transaksi senjata ilegal di daerah kita Gyeonggi tepatnya di Bucheon" jelas Jongdae

Wajah Junmyeon mengeras menatap tajam dokumen dokumen di depan mejanya, sialan! Siapa yang berani bermain di wilayah kekuasaannya.

"Cari tau detailnya jongdae, kita hancurkan mereka" desis Junmyeon.

"Baik hyung, akan aku selidiki langsung" Jongdae buru buru keluar ruangan.

Brakk!

"Shit!" umpat Junmyeon mengebrak meja.

Kepala Junmyeon pening memikirkan segala pergerakan tikus tikus yang seenaknya menginjakkan kaki di daerah kekuasaannya. Dan ini kedua kalinya.

"Kyungsoo!" geram Junmyeon ketika tau adiknya satu itu masi tetap dalam ruangannya dan justru mendekat pelan.

"Tenanglah hyung"ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ibu, sering melakukanya ketika aku pening" tambahnya masi dengan kedua jemari kecilnya memijat pelipis Junmyeon.

Berangsur membaik, Kyungsoo dapat tau jika hyungnya ini sekedar butuh sesuatu yang rileks dan tenang.

Junmyeon menikmati dan perlahan hembusan nafasnya memelan tidak seperti sesaat tadi. Dia tidak akan mampu membentak Kyungsoo. Sampai suara pelan pintu membuat Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo memandang kaget ke arah pintu.

Cklek!

Mereka tau siapa di balik pintu itu yang sekarang merasa sakit di area dadanya, sesak.

.

.

.

Jongdae menatap tajam 2 pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang yang memasuki area mansion Kim.

"Mau apa kau park?"desis Jongdae.

"Woah! Hyung, aku merindukanmu! Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"Apa Junmyeon hyung ada di dalam? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya?" tambah Chanyeol.

Jongdae tidak peduli dengan ocehan Chanyeol, tatapannya berpusat pada sosok Park di belakang Chanyeol, bibir itu berucap tanpa suara, membuat Jongdae tercekat.

Lelaki park itu -lelaki dibelakang Chanyeol- bergumam,

' _Menghancurkanmu_.'

.

.

.

"Junmyeon hyuuuung!" teriak Chanyeol mengema di ruangan.

"Wooow ada baby kyung juga hm?" seringai Chanyeol.

"Masuk ke kamarmu kyungsoo!" perintah Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menuruti perintah Junmyeon.

Jongin yang melihat kedatangan 'tamu' itupun menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dengan wajah mengeras.

Sehun menyeringai pada Junmyeon. Dia datang di waktu yang salah sepertinya.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa Park bersaudara maka jawabannya adalah Park Chanyeol dan Park Sehun.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"desis Junmyeon

"Hyung aku merindukanmu tau!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Perdagangan senjata itu masalah kecil" ucap Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu Park sehun!"

"Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih"

"Kau tau hyung? Bahwa mafia Kanada di balik semua ini?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kau seharusnya menghancurkan markasnya bukan perdagangan mereka" tambah Sehun.

Cklek!

Jongdae yang masuk dalam ruangan Junmyeon hanya di sambut seringai oleh Sehun. Sialan!

"Jongdae! Cari tau tentang mereka-" perintah Junmyeon berhenti kala-

Tak!

-puluhan foto markas beserta kegiatan perdagangan ilegal yang di maksud Sehun bertebaran di meja Junmyeon. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi gigi putih.

"Hyung! Kau tidak perlu repot! Aku melakukan ini untukmu." tambah Chanyeol

"Bukankah ini yang disebut ke-lu-ar-ga" bangkit dari duduknya, Sehun menatap Jongdae yang terdiam kaku dan Junmyeon yang menahan emosi.

"Jika kau mau aku bisa menghancurkan markas mereka untukmu. . . .hyung" dan Sehun pergi di ikuti langkah Chanyeol di belakang.

"SIALAN!"

Prang!

.

.

.

Ingatkan Jongin untuk menghabisi Park bersaudara jika masi berani datang menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi, lihatlah suguhan yang dia terima begitu masuk ruangan Junmyeon.

Meja kerja terbalik, cangkir pecah, dokumen berserakan, ponsel terbanting. Jongin menelan ludah kasar enggan bicara dengan hyung tertuanya.

"Hancurkan mereka malam ini juga!" Desis Junmyeon penuh tekanan.

Meski sedikit tidak mengerti makna perintah hyungnya Jongin tau jika ini berhubungan dengan perdagangan senjata di Gyeonggi.

"Ayo hyung!" Ajak Jongin

"Kau akan dapat kabarnya setelah ini hyung" Jongdae pergi mengikuti langkah Jongin.

.

.

.

Shownu menatap aneh pada dua mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari markas, apa ini perbuatan adiknya lagi. Dia tidak tau tapi itu membuatnya siaga tidak jauh dari pintu gudang markas.

Dan itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Jongin, menurut data yang di laporkan bawahannya jumlah orang dalam markas hanya sedikit. Dan itu berhasil membuat Jongdae menatap tidak percaya padanya.

Tapi, mengingat segala kemarahan hyung tertuanya. Dia harus memulai semua dengan sempurna. Jongin membuka pintu mobil dan keluar bersama Jongdae, siap menghancurkan hama penganggu.

"Kim Kai kau kemari mencari mati?" ujar Shownu.

"Woow apa itu sambutan terbaikmu." balas Jongin remeh

"Kita kedatangan tamu,hm?" Wonho berdiri tepat di sebelah Shownu, memperingati.

"Aku dengar banyak mainan baru disini? Kami datang untuk membeli." senyum Jongdae.

Oh mari kita panggil Kim Chen dan Kim Kai kedua pengatur strategi dan penembak jitu milik mafia Kim. Nama yang membuat banyak orang berfikir ulang.

Tidak banyak yang mengenal nama Jongin dan Jongdae dan mereka Kai dan Chen hanya mau di panggil dengan nama itu oleh orang terdekat dan keluarganya jadi ketika dalam tugasnya mereka jauh lebih suka di panggil dengan Kai dan Chen.

"Benarkah? Kau bisa melihatnya" Wonho melirik sekilas Shownu.

"Kami memang berniat melihatnya, dan hei santailah sedikit. Kau terlalu tegang bung" Kai menyeringai.

Shownu menatap waspada kedua Kim ini, perasaannya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Ini tidak baik!

"Bagaimana jika barang seperti ini hancur?" ucap Chen menenteng Shotgun jenis Benelli M4.

"Kau bisa menilainya sendiri" balas Wonho singkat.

"Akan ku pastikan orang yang berani melakukannya mati" desis Shownu.

"Hahahahahaha, benarkah?" ucap Kai ringan.

DUARR

"Ku fikir itu mobil kalian yang terparkir di belakang?" cengir Kai

"Mati saja kau!" teriak Shownu sebelum-

DUAKK

-Kai lebih dulu melayangkan tinju si arah perut. Wonho shock dengan yang terjadi.

Takk

Chen mengarahkan senapannya, menyeringai ke arah Wonho. Dia kecolongan.

Lagi

"Kami pamit" ajak Chen pergi.

"Katakan pada bosmu, hama seperti kalian jangan bermain di wilayah Kim, itu menggelikan" Kai tersenyum remeh dan pergi.

Selanjutnya ledakan dari arah belakang gudang membuat Wonho menatap geram.

Tapi yang disesali adanya ledakan selanjutnya di arah dalam gudang, rupanya komplotan Kim sudah menaruh bom tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

.

.

.

Berita ledakan markas seoul segera sampai di telinga Kris, atau Wu Yifan. Pemimpin mafia Wu. Mafia berdarah dingin, yang paling di takuti di China.

Tidak ada respon berarti, masi duduk di sofa panjang kesukaannya. Namun berbeda dengan sosok disampingnya.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu langsung bangkit dari tidurannya, duduk sambil menghentakkan kaki. Lengkap dengan bibir mencebik kedepan. Menatap serius kepada bawahan yang tertunduk di depan.

Niatnya serius, tapi mana ada keseriusan yang di barengi bibir mencebik kedepan, Kris terkekeh pelan melihatnya yang di balas dengusan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu! Kris ge sebelum berita buruk darimu datang sudah janji mengijinkan aku pergi ke seoul! Setelah ini pasti akan merubah keputusannya?!"ucap pemudaa manis panjang lebar.

"Aku benci berita burukmu?!" Teriaknya lagi

Melangkah menuju bawahannya dan menusukan pisau tepat di uluh hati.

Jleb

"Huh!"

"Umm, maaf. Aku cuma melukaimu kalo aku membunuhmu aku di marahi kris ge lagi pasti"ucapnya polos.

Kris hanya menampilkan senyum menawannya, memberi gestur kembali duduk dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah?"tanya Kris begitu sosok manis duduk di sampingnya.

"Belum!" protes pemuda manis

"Apa lagi sayang? Kau sudah membuat anak buahku kesakitan lagi sekarang" Kris mengingatkan.

"Tapi dia tidak mati geee! Huh! Pokoknya aku tetap mau ke seoul!" protes pemuda manis.

"Kau tau jawabanku" sarkas Kris

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu ge!"sentak pemuda manis

"Aku janji setelah ini kita-" ucap yang lebih dewasa tertunda

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi" sargahnya final, membuat sososk di sampingnya membeku.

"Sayang jangan begini, kita akan ke seoul tapi tidak sekarang" ucap Kris sarat akan rasa frustasi

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kantormu di canada kalau begitu!" balasnya tak terbantah.

Pemuda manis itu menyeringai, yakin ancaman terakhirnya akan berpengaruh. Kris menghela nafas.

"Hehe heee" senyum manis mengembang di wajah yang paling muda.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya" ucap Kris lemah.

Sebaiknya dia mengalah.

"Baiklah...kita akan pergi bersama" tambah Kris.

Sampai kapanpun Kris tidak akan bisa menang berdebat dengan pemuda di depannya ini. Atau dia akan lebih merajuk lagi dan boomm mungkin seisi mansion ini akan rata dengan tanah.

Sifatnya terkadang polos dan saking polosnya tidak akan tanggung tanggung dalam berbuat. Termasuk soal ucapan selamat tinggal pada salah satu markas besar milik Kris di Kanada, dia tidak main main.

.

.

TBC

 _A/n:_

Ini hasil ide kosep cerita bersama dengan D'Xp dan saya. Namun dalam cerita yang berbeda. Well, sama mafia dan sama sama gila Sulay. Sama sama aliran sesat hyahahaha.

Saya sarankan untuk membuka _**Heartbreaker**_ milik _**D'Xp**_ juga. Kami mempublish di hari yang sama, mungkinkah kami kembar?

 _R &R_

Oke, see you next chap!

Review please~

 _Luce._

 _7 november 2016_


	2. Chapter 2

ACE

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Other

Romance, crime, friendship

Yaoi, typo (s)

This is Sulay

© idea D'Xp ft luce

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar kamar dengan terburu buru, jam menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat. Dia terlambat dan akan semakin terlambar jika yang mengantarnya adalah Jongin.

Jangankan bangun, berpindah tempat tidur saja tidak. Semalaman Jongin tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Ketika di tanya dia menjawab-'aku tidak kuat jalan ke kamar, mataku tidak mau terbuka, kaki ku sakit, perutku lapar, tenagaku habis, tubuhku lemas.'-atau mungkin mengigau.

Kyungsoo meringis, apa ini karena tendangannya tempo hari? Dia fikir tidak, kaki Jongin itu kaki kuda. Lari jutaan mill dia mampu.

Sekalipun lawannya segerombolan kuda balap Kyungsoo yakin Jongin tetaplah menjadi pemenangnya. Jadi, tendangan lembeknya-kata Jongin- tidak akan berpengaruh.

Inilah Kyungsoo dan segala keyakinannya.

Jadi, opsi pertama Kyungsoo adalah segera mungkin keluar mansion. Menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengantarnya.

.

.

Jongdae berdiri di samping mobil menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo. Dia bertugas mengantarnya hari ini. Itu pesan dari Junmyeon dan Jongin sebelum tumbang di sofa semalam.

Ketika pintu terbuka, menampakkan Kyungsoo yang berlari tergesa. Ketika mereka bertukar pandang Jongdae menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

Di perjalanan Kyungsoo lalui dengan diam, dia memang dekat dengan seluruh hyungnya dan Jongdae selalu bersikap baik serta ramah kepadanya.

Namun Kyungsoo merasa jika hyungnya ini memiliki sisi gelap dalam hatinya yang tidak bisa dibuka.

Pernah suatu ketika, Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Junmyeon tentang Jongdae. Namun, hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sendu dan gelengan lemah.

Semenjak itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah membahasnya lagi.

"Aku akan menjemput nanti" ucap Jongdae begitu sampai di depan kampus.

"O-i iya, hyung. Aku pamit" jawab Kyungsoo berniat keluar dari mobil.

"Kyungsoo." panggil Jongdae.

"Ya hyung"tanya Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Jongdae.

"Belajar yang rajin ya" kekeh Jongdae mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Tentu hyung." cengir Kyungsoo beranjak keluar dari mobil dan berlari.

Dia benar benar terlambat.

Jika saja, Kyungsoo berada lebih lama di dalam mobil. Kyungsoo akan tau betapa gelap hati hyung keduanya.

Mungkin, dia akan melihat Jongdae yang terdiam menyandarkan kepalanya di setir kemudi.

Karena setiap kali Jongdae menatap adik kecilnya, dia akan selalu teringat dengan seseorang.

Berharap dapat bertemu dengannya.

Maka Jongdae membiarkan air mata mengalir di wajahnya dan berucap pelan kepada udara kosong.

'Aku merindukanmu, sangat'

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya.

.

.

.

Junmyeon dan Jongin menunggu kedatangan Jongdae didalam mobil. Mereka sengaja menghindari Kyungsoo dan segala sensornya pagi ini.

Jongin masih sibuk menguap lalu mencoba memejamkan mata, tidurnya masih kurang. Hingga bunyi klakson membuatnya kaget.

"Sialan kau hyung!" umpat Jongin begitu Jongdae masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ayo berangkat hyung"balas Jongdae acuh.

"Kyungsoo tidak bertanya apapun?"tanya Junmyeon.

"Dia pasti sibuk memikirkan keterlambatannya" balas Jongin.

"Jongin benar, dia diam selama perjalanan" jawab Jongdae.

"Pulang ingatkan aku untuk membeli sesuatu, dia akan mengamuk jika sadar kita pergi keluar." ucap Junmyeon.

Dan ketiganya terkekeh pelan membayangkan ekspresi marah Kyungsoo dan senjata andalan-makanan.

Pernah, mereka bertiga bertengkar dan pulang larut malam, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di rumah.

Ketika pulang mereka bertiga disuguhi makanan penuh semeja makan yang mutlak harus dihabiskan.

Ting!

Suara ponsel Jongdae membuat ketiganya terdiam sejenak, fokus.

"Dia ada di seoul siang ini" ucap Jongdae.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Kita akan menemuinya." jawab Junmyeon singkat.

"Kau percaya dengannya, hyung?" tanya Jongdae ragu.

"Perkataannya bisa di percaya, tergantung seberapa tebal dompet kalian." balas Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Kris memijat pelipisnya pelan, semalam dia tidak tidur dan ini sudah pagi. Ini karena kekasih manisnya.

Lebih tepat tunangannya, karena ketika pemuda manis itu mengatakan 'Aku bisa pergi sendiri!' Kris membentaknya dengan keras.

Hal itu membuat tunangannya dalam mode ngambek tidak mau bicara dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Namun, yang membuat Kris mengeram tertahan ketika tangan kanannya di Kanada menelfon. Terjadi keanehan berupa perbedaan transaksi dan itu membuat kolega terbaiknya dari Miami menginginkan pertemuan langsung dengannya.

Kris yakin ini berdampak buruk. Dia tidak yakin dapat membatalkan perjalanan tunangannya ke Seoul.

Membayangkan saja membuatnya tiba tiba rindu dengan sosok manis itu, maka Kris beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

Namun, hal yang ditemui membuat Kris menyergit geram.

Beberapa anak buahnya dengan kedua tangan terikat dan tersumpal kain di mulut masing masing, wajah Kris mengeras.

Langkahnya di percepat menuju ruangan si ujung lorong.

Dia tau siapa yang berani melakukan hal nekat ini.

"ZHANG YIXING!" teriak Kris penuh amarah.

Ingatkan Kris untuk menghukum kekasihnya dengan berat.

Tapi, tentu setelah dia menyelesaikan masalah di markas Kanada. Kelihatannya butuh waktu tidak sebentar untuk kekacauan ini. Kekasihnya benar benar membuat gemas.

.

.

.

Yixing terkikik pelan di dalam mobil yang membawanya menyusuri jalanan Seoul, dia yakin kekasih naganya sedang mengamuk saat ini.

Terbukti dengan puluhan panggilan memenuhi ponselnya. Oh, kekasih naganya itu sangat lucu juga menyeramkan kala marah.

Tapi, setelah ingat kemarahannya semalam Yixing memberengut sebal.

Dia sengaja mengacaukan transaksi di Kanada untuk bisa mengalihkan perhatian dengan begitu dia bisa menyusup keluar mansion.

Balas dendam katanya.

Tapi tidak apa, Kris tidak akan bisa datang ke Seoul hari ini. Yixing tanpa sadar tertawa senang. Mungkin baru beberapa hari kemudian atau seminggu kemudian baru bisa datang.

Yixing benar benar pengacau yang baik. Dan dia bangga. Meski dia tau jika hukuman Wu Yifan-nya pasti sudah menunggu.

Ukh! Memikirkannya membuat Yixing mengigit bibir. Kelihatannya Yixing harus memutar otaknya lagi untuk hukuman yang satu itu.

.

.

Jongin masi menatap sangsi dengan lelaki di depannya. Tidak yakin, apa benar lelaki yang biasa di panggil Jhope ini benar benar dapat di percaya.

Mereka melakukan pertemuan di depan bangunan bekas gedung yang sudah tidak terawat.

Junmyeon melemparkan amplop tebal begitu sampai di depan Jhope yang langsung di tangkap dengan baik.

"Woah!" pekik Jhope begitu tau lembaran won di dalamnya.

"Beritahu kami apapun yang kau ketahui tentang Wu" ucap Junmyeon.

"Perlu aku katakan terlebih dahulu bahwa, aku tidak memiliki tuan. Aku hanya bekerja pada lembaran ini" tegas Jhope mengangkat amplop di tangan kanannya.

"Hah? Kau mau mengatakan bahwa itu kurang?" gerutu Jongin

"Hahaha, aku tidak menyesal bicara dengan kalian Kim" kekeh Jhope.

"Baiklah, bagian mana yang kalian ingin dengar?" tanya Jhope

"Semuanya" ucap Junmyeon singkat.

"Baiklah, wu yifan atau kris wu penguasa kanada dan china, bergerak di bagian persenjataan. Dia pilar dari mafia wu tapi sebenarnya ada yang juga berhak atas kekuasaan wu, adik dari wu yifan. Tidak ada yg tau dimana dia sekarang. Namun mereka terlibat perebutan kekuasaan. Adiknya berambisi untuk menghancurkan yifan." ujar Jhope.

"Semoga kalian tidak masuk lingkaran konflik mereka." tambah Jhope.

"Kau mau bilang jika yang mengacau wilayah kami adalah dia? Untuk sekedar memancing?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Tidak, jika yang kau tanyakan siapa dibalik kekacauan kemarin. Jawabannya adalah zhang yixing tunangan dari wu yifan. Dia sudah lama menginginkan wilayah di Korea selatan. Tapi ada yang mengatakan seseorang sengaja menyuruhnya kemari." jelas Jhope.

"Dia pengatur strategi yang baik dan dia ada di korea saat ini, saranku jika bertemu dengannya kalian harus hati hati. Buat dia melawan kalian dalam jarak dekat."

ucap Jhope serius.

"Kenapa?"balas Jongin.

"Oh? Tentu saja aku tidak mau kantong uangku mati"kekeh Jhope

"Jujur, aku ingin memakan daging manusia saat ini."sarkas Jongin yang di balas tawa Jhope.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Tugas keduaku menunggu. Dan aku fikir kalian akan segera bertemu."Jhope tersenyum.

"Ah ya, satu lagi. Aku ingatkan bahwa aku hanya bekerja pada lembaran uang." ucap Jhope.

Jongin benar benar ingin mencekik orang satu ini. Tapi Junmyeon merasa jika ada yang aneh disini.

Tugas kedua, segera bertemu.

Ketika tatapan mata Junmyeon bertemu dengan Jhope, dia seperti mengisyaratkan pandangan ke atas sebelum dia memasuki gedung tak terpakai berlantai 2.

Atas, artinya atap dek bangunan gedung. Jangan jangan?! Oh, shit!

Tap!

Seorang lelaki dengan senyuman manis berdiri di atap dek bangunan.

Menatap penuh minat pada kedua Kim yang berdiri di bawah.

Letak gedung dengan atap dek yang tidak terlalu tinggi memudahkannya untuk menyapa langsung ke bawah.

"Hai kim, sudah dengar ceritaku dari jhope."ucapnya dengan dialek lucu.

Ucapkan selamat datang kepada Zhang Yixing, tunangan dari Kris Wu. Tidak ada yang tau pemikirannya ketika hari pertama di Korea langsung memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Keluarga Kim.

Sementara Jongdae melebarkan kedua matanya. Dia bersembunyi tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri, mendengarkan percakapan dari penyadap suara yang dia pasang pada saku jas milik Jongin.

"Sialan."umpat Jongin sadar terjebak.

"Hehee jangan marah kim. Bukan hanya kau yang bisa membayar jhope." Yixing terkekeh pelan.

"Apa maumu brengsek?!"balas Jongin

"Umm, biar kutebak. Kau pasti kim jongin" ucapnya menunjuk Jongin ragu.

"Dan kau kim junmyeon, ah! aku suka senyummu!"tambah Yixing dengan nada ceria.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, sayang aku belum bertemu dengan 2 orang lagi"ucap Yixing.

"Aku benar benar ingin membunuhmu!" geram Jongin.

"Sudah kuduga reaksimu seperti ini kim jongin." ujar Yixing terkekeh.

Junmyeon menatap tajam kepada Yixing, segala kemungkinan berputar di otaknya. Yixing yang menyewa Jhope,Yixing yang menduga reaksi Jongin. Itu artinya ada banyak yang Yixing ketahui tentang mereka.

Maka dari itu Junmyeon menahan pergerakan tangan Jongin yang berniat mengeluarkan senjata api dari sakunya.

"Jongin tahan!" Junmyeon memperingati Jongin.

"Shit, turun dan lawan aku sekarang!" desis Jongin.

"Maaf kim, aku tidak mau salah menginjak ranjau." balas Yixing menyeringai.

Pernyataan Yixing barusan mau tidak mau membuat ketiganya mengumpat dalam hati, dan Jongdae mau tidak mau harus berfikir keras bagaimana dapat mengeluarkan hyung dan dongsaengnya dari jebakan Yixing.

"Kau tidak kaget kan?" tambah Yixing mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

Jongin melebarkan kedua matanya, kala melihat Yixing memainkan granat di tangannya. Namun, selanjutnya berubah cepat dengan ekspresi datar.

Jongin siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk.

"Hitung hitung perkenalan, dan kita impas kim." ucap Yixing menatap kedua Kim sebelum melemparkan granat ke arah mereka.

Dor!

Duaarr!

TBC

A/n: Hai, apa kabar?

Terimakasih banyak sebelumnya, dan saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. See you next chap guys~

Sudah membaca _**HeartBreaker**_ milik _**D'Xp**_ hari ini? Saya kembali sarankan untuk membacanya jika belum.

Review please~

 _Luce,_

 _9 November 2016_


	3. Chapter 3

ACE

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Other

Romance, crime, friendship

Yaoi, typo (s)

This is Sulay

© idea D'Xp ft luce

.

.

.

.

Jongdae membelalak terkejut mendengar ledakan, berlari menuju tempat Jongin dan Junmyeon berada. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika mendapati keduanya bercucuran darah.

Jongin dengan kesadaran yang menipis masi sempatnya terkekeh pelan, membuat Jongdae berucap penuh amarah

"Diam kau, idiot!" Karena itu membuat darahnya semakin deras keluar.

"Aku ber-hasil, ukh! Mengenai lengannya h-hyung! He-he" ucap Jongin putus putus.

Segera mungkin Jongdae menghubungi paman shim untuk datang mengabaikan ocehan Jongin, namun belum tersambung jaringan telfon sebuah mobil jeep berhenti tidak jauh dari gedung.

Jungkook dan Taehyung melompat keluar dengan tergesa. Membantu Jongdae membawa Junmyeon dan Jongin untuk mendapat perawatan medis.

Jika tidak dalam keadaan gawat, Jongdae yakin dia akan mengejar Yixing menemukan dan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Saat ini mereka berada dibalik pintu kamar rawat. Setelah melewati rangkaian pertolongan. Junmyeon dan Jongin sudah membaik dan dapat di jenguk, setelah serangkaian penjelasan dokter Jongdae masuk.

Menemukan hyungnya duduk bersandar dengan lengan yang di perban. Junmyeon sadar lebih dahulu sedangkan Jongin masi terpengaruh obat bius. Luka Jongin cukup parah di bagian kepala samping lengan juga kaki.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?"ucap Jongdae khawatir.

"Tidak apa, Jongdae ya."jawab Junmyeon menunjukkan tangan yang diperban. Lalu menatap ke ranjang di sampingnya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas. Dalam otaknya hanya memikirkan serangkaian skenario untuk satu nama.

Zhang Yixing pemuda dengan senyum manis, Junmyeon berjanji akan membuat pemuda China itu menyesal menyakiti adiknya.

"Bagaimana dengan kyungsoo?" tanya Junmyeon pada akhirnya.

"Taehyung dan jungkook masi dalam perjalanan menjemputnya"ujar Jongdae duduk di dekat ranjang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan tangan gemetar, kabar yang di sampaikan Taehyung dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit cukup membuatnya shock dan ingin segera bertemu dengan hyungnya.

Kyungsoo masuk di ikuti Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Junmyeon serta Jongdae menatap kedatangan Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah datar.

Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkan kekhawatiran kepada mereka, berbeda dengan ekspresinya sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi.

Junmyeon tau, hal ini yang paling di benci Kyungsoo. Ketika mereka bertiga berada dalam keadaan tidak baik. Sementara, Jongdae hanya menghela nafas.

Terlalu hafal dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Jhope masuk, membuat ekspresi wajah Junmyeon mengeras.

"Err, kookie ya? Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak kyungsoo untuk ke kantin dan membeli beberapa makanan?" ujar Taehyung sadar akan situasi.

"Ah! Itu benar. Kyungsoo mari-"ucapan Jungkook terpotong.

"Aku tau jika kalian semua tidak mau aku mendengarkan percakapan kalian!"desis Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tau kalian semua tidak ada yang mau bicara denganku! Aku juga tidak akan bicara lagi mulai sekarang. Jadi, kim jongin! kau tidak perlu repot untuk pura pura tidur lagi ." tambah Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Aku pamit!" ucap Kyungsoo sebelum membanting pintu dan pergi.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap kosong atap ruangan serba putih itu. Suasana menjadi sunyi dan mencekam setelah kepergian Kyungsoo.

"Apa kalian mencoba memasukkan kami ke dalam perangkap dan kemudian datang sebagai penolong?" ucap Junmyeon menatap tajam ketiga pemuda yg berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Aku tau, jika kalian pasti akan marah kepada kami. Tapi aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya hyung." ujar Jhope melemah.

Jongdae menatap serius Jhope lalu menghela nafas pelan. Zhang Yixing dan segala kehadirannya membuat segala sesuatu memburuk. Jongdae memikirkan segala kemungkinan kedepan, tentang segala transaksi yang akan di jalankan Kim harus mendapat perhatian lebih dari biasanya.

Terlebih keadaan di depannya ini. Jongdae takut hyungnya akan lepas kendali. Sementara Jongin masi belum mau bergerak sedikitpun dari tidurnya. Masi menatap kosong atap putih ruangan rumah sakit.

"Katakan!" ucap Jongdae pelan.

"Ini kesalahanku maafkan aku, aku tidak menyelediki terlebih dahulu email dari busan. Begitu aku datang dan menyetujui permintaan mereka aku baru tau jika mereka dari mafia wu. Dan zhang yixing sendiri yang bertemu denganku. Aku tidak bisa mundur karena-sungguh! Saat itu aku benar benar di jebak dan kalah jumlah." jelas Jhope penuh rasa frustasi.

"Aku berniat untuk membantumu setelah itu. Aku akan ada di pihakmu hyung. Kumohon percaya padaku" tambah Jhope lemah.

Junmyeon bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mencabut infus paksa. Berjalan pelan namun penuh dengan tekanan. Lalu berhenti di depan Jhope, melayangkan tinju penuh pada pipi kiri.

"Akh!"

"Aku masih sanggup jika hanya membunuhmu!" desis Junmyeon.

"Hyung! Cukup, dia sudah minta maaf!" Jongdae melerai.

Jhope bangun di bantu Taehyung. Sudut bibirnya berdarah menunjukkan hasil perbuatan Junmyeon.

"Hyung aku tahu amarahmu memuncak, tapi seburuk apapun yang sudah kami lakukan selama ini karena perintah banyak pihak. INGATLAH! Kami cinta tanah air. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang asing menguasai negaraku!" tambah Taehyung tidak membantu.

Jungkook menatap ngeri pada Taehyung, Jhope maupun Junmyeon.

Ini lebih mirip penjajahan juga pembelaan tanah air daripada kehidupan dunia hitam yang mereka jalani.

Dia menyesal tidak keluar bersama Kyungsoo tadi.

Tapi, jika di ulang kemarahan Kyungsoo tidak lebih buruk dari hyungnya. Jika dengan Kyungsoo kau akan merasa mau ditelan bulat bulat oleh pemuda bermata bulat itu.

Err, seluruh keluarga Kim itu buruk jika sedang marah. Jadi tidak ada pilihan terbaik untukmu.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, yixing hyung kemarin begitu sampai di Korea langsung menemui kim"

Ucapan seorang pemuda di ujung ruangan, membuat senyum mengembang di wajah seorang Kris Wu.

"Dia berhasil membuat kedua kim yaitu kim Junmyeon dan kim jongin masuk rumah sakit, karena ledakan." tambah pemuda mungil itu.

"Benarkah? Sedang bermain main rupanya." balas Kris.

"Hyung masi mau pergi ke seoul?" tanya pemuda itu lagi

"Tentu saja." ucap Kris mantap, sambil melangkahkan kaki menatap jalanan Kanada di bawahnya.

"Perintahkan mereka untuk pergi terlebih dahulu ke seoul. Jaga yixing dari jarak terbaik mereka." tambah Kris.

"Dan, byun?" tanya Kris

"Ya hyung?" jawab sosok bermata puppy, menunggu.

"Tidak, pergilah!"

Kekasihnya itu benar benar membuatnya gemas meski sekarang mereka berada di jarak yang jauh. Lihatlah, menemui musuh di hari pertama seperti kau mau mengibarkan bendera perang kepada mereka secara terang terangan. Kris berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan segera mungkin menyusul Yixing ke Seoul, secepatnya. Dalam benaknya, dia sebenarnya begitu takut terjadi sesuatu pada Yixing.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam, Jongdae memutuskan untuk membawa Junmyeon serta Jongin pulang setelah di setujui oleh Donghae-dokter kepercayaan keluarga Kim.

Keadaan keduanya sudah membaik, ledakan itu tidak menimbulkan efek seberapa. Menurut pengakuan Junmyeon dan Jongin dia masi sempat berlari. Bahkan melesakkan timah panas pada lengan kanan Yixing.

Meski dengan rentetan catatan dan larangan. Jongdae mengiyakan, ini lebih di khususkan pada Jongin sebenarnya dan Jongin mendengarkannya dengan setengah hati, hasilnya dia kena pukul di kepala. Dokter dan pasien itu sukses membuat drama king selama lebih dari 5 menit.

.

.

Cklek!

"Kami pulang!" teriak Jongin.

"Eh!?"

Sepertinya mereka lupa, Kyungsoo kan sedang marah. Keadaan mansion ketika mereka tiba tidak jauh beda dengan waktu tadi pagi mereka tinggal. Namun, sekarang terasa sangat sepi walau Kyungsoo sudah ada di rumah.

Malam seperti ini biasanya akan di penuhi teriakan Kyungsoo yang menarik mereka ke depan meja makan atau sekedar menemani menonton film.

Namun, malam ini ruang keluarga dan meja makan terasa begitu sepi.

Junmyeon sedikit banyak merasa bersalah kepada Kyungsoo. Begitu juga Jongin dan Jongdae. Mereka bertiga di hadapkan pada kesulitan lain. Bagaimana menenangkan Kyungsoo yang marah.

Namun ketika suara pintu Kyungsoo terbuka, dan Junmyeon tau siapa orang yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo mengerti.

Kriet!

Letak kamar Kyungsoo yang memang berada di depan ruang keluarga, membuat Kyungsoo yang membuka pintu bertemu pandang dengan mereka bertiga. Dan tatapan tajam Kyungsoo pada Jongin mengakhiri pertemuan singkat mereka.

Kyungsoo tanpa ucapan apapun berbalik masuk menutup pintu kamar dengan suara keras.

"Kyung-"

Brakk!

"Aku serahkan padamu." ucap Junmyeon melangkah pergi.

Jongin menatap horror pada hyung tertuanya, dia menyerahkan amukan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Itu tidak mungkin!

"Kau tidak bisa lakukan ini hyung!" ucap Jongin nelangsa.

Baiklah mari berkompromi dengan Jongdae.

"Berjuanglah adikku, fighting!" tambah Jongdae.

Tepukan pelan pada bahu kiri Jongin membuat perhatiannya teralih. Dan Jongdae dengan santai pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan segala rengekannya.

Puk puk

"Yakk hyung, kau juga harus bicara dengannya" teriak Jongin.

Hell, Kyungsoo dan amukannya itu hal mengerikan di dunia! Oh tentu, setelah amukan Junmyeon yang pertama.

Karena terkadang jika berhadapan dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo akan berlaku 5 kali lipat kejamnya. Tidak ada bedanya dengan sikap anarkis.

"Hyung! Akh! Tau begini lebih baik aku yang menghajar jhope tadi!" gerutu Jongin.

"Oh, tidak apa! Kalian benar benar serius?!" ucap Jongin frustasi.

Namun, dibalas dengan lambaian tangan selamat tinggal dari Junmyeon.

"Oh shit!" umpat Jongin.

Bagaimana Jongin harus bicara dengan Kyungsoo? Dalam hati Jongin berdoa semoga nyawanya masih terlindungi. Semoga!

"Baiklah!"

Dengan mengambil nafas panjang Jongin memupuk segala keyakinan dan tanggung jawab-err ini pemaksaan sebenarnya. Dan mulai mengetuk pintu dengan tempelan pororo di depannya, pelan.

Tok tok tok

"Kyungsoo ya." ujar Jongin pelan.

Namun belum ada sahutan.

"Apa kita bisa bicara? Bisa kau buka pintunya?" tanya Jongin.

"Apa kau benar benar marah?" wajah pria tan itu berubah sendu.

Jongin sadar benar jika yang dia lakukan di rumah sakit tadi salah. Seharusnya dia menghadapi Kyungsoo tidak menghindarinya dengan masi berpura pura tertidur.

"Tapi, bukan maksudku menghindarimu." tambah Jongin.

Kyungsoo sendiri masi berdiam diri dalam kamar, menatap tajam pintu. Enggan untuk membuka. Dia benci Jongin yang pura pura tidak peka.

"Kyungsoo ya, hei! Kau tidak mau melihat perbanku?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Belum ada tanggapan. Jongin harus memutar otak, kelihatannya.

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit tau!" Jongin belum menyerah.

Tapi, benar juga pemikiran Junmyeon. Jongin itu mesti awalnya menolak tapi ujungnya dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum Kyungsoo mau bicara.

"Kau tau! Aku akan tetap disini menunggumu membukakan pintu." ucap Jongin mantap.

Namun, sesungguhnya dia ada di ambang keraguan.

Bayangkan saja bagaimana cara membujuk Kyungsoo dan segala amarahannya. Membuka pintu saja tidak. Bahkan tidak menjawab satu panggilan pun.

"Kyungsoo! Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku!"

Segala pemikiran ia kerahkan bagaimana cara memancing Kyungsoo keluar kamar. Termasuk alasan tidak masuk akalnya.

Hei! Ini bukan hanya kesalahannya kenapa harus dia yang membujuk Kyungsoo!

"Kyungsoo! Cepat bukakan pintu ada barangku yg tertinggal di kamarmu!" perintah Jongin, berteriak.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang ada di dalam makin menggerutu, masuk kamar Kyungsoo saja jarang apalagi barang tertinggal. Dasar tidak pandai berbohong!

"Kyungsoo! aku lapaaaaaar!" teriak Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo yang sebal mendengarkan teriakan Jongin melempar bantal ke arah pintu,

Brak

"Pergi kau kim jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam.

Jongin awalnya memang kaget, namun ekspresinya berubah cerah kala mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo.

Oh, ini progress yang baik!

"Kyungsoo, kau mau aku mati kelaparan hah!" balas Jongin dengan teriak tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak peduli!" balas Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan terus berteriak di depan pintu ini jika kau tidak mau keluar!" teriak Jongin lagi.

Maka dengan keluarnya ultimatum Jongin bersiap untuk berteriak lagi.

"Kyungsoo! Buka pintunya!"

"Kyungsoo! Buatkan aku makanan!"

"Kyungsoo! Aku lapar!"

"Kyungsoo! Ada ular!"

"Oh shit, KIM JONGIN!" teriak Junmyeon geram menatap adik lelakinya ini.

"IDIOT. BISA DIAM TIDAK!" ganti Jongdae yang berteriak.

"MEMANG KENAPA!" balas Jongin.

"KEPALAKU SAKIT TAU!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"KENAPA KALIAN GANTI BERTERIAK PADAKU!" teriak Jongin tidak mau kalah.

Dan selanjutnya buku catatan Junmyeon melayang ke arah Jongin. Lengkap dengan bantal sofa yang di lempar Jongdae.

Bukk

Bukk

"INI SAKIT TAU!" teriak Jongin.

Cklek-

"KKAMJONG!"

-Bukk

Itu suara melengking Kyungsoo yang keluar kamar, tidak tahan dengan sikap primitif Jongin. Dan siap melayangkan bantalnya ke tubuh dan muka menyebalkan Jongin bila Jongin berteriak lagi.

"APA!-eh?" tidak sadar berteriak

Ternyata benar,

Bakk

Bukk

Bakk

Bukk

"Kau dan segala sifat primitif mu!"

"Huwaaaa kyungsoo ya!"

"Ampun! Itu masih sakit!"

"Jika kau tidak di perban seperti ini aku yakin akan menendangmu dan memukulmu dengan kamus tebalku kim jongin!"

Dan ketika Jongin melirik Jongdae-bermaksud meminta bantuan- justru tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Fighting, saeng-ie!" balas Jongdae, lengkap dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Oh shit. Keluarga macam apa ini!" teriak Jongin

"Katakan sekali lagi, kkamjong!?" geram Kyungsoo.

"Huwaaaa"

Mansion Kim tidak akan pernah tenang selama masi ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, segala bentuk pertengkaran maupun perkelahian apapun itu akan terus terdengar sampai mereka sendiri yang akan berdamai.

.

.

.

"Yakk siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kamarku!" ucap Kyungsoo, menatap Jongin yang tiba tiba masuk.

"Kepalaku sakit kyungsoo" balas Jongin

"Aku tau kau marah. Kau mau memaafkan ku?" ujar Jongin.

"Dan apa kalian tidak tau seberapa takut serta khawatirnya aku!" balas Kyungsoo

"Maafkan aku." ucap Jongin.

"Pergilah, akan aku buatkan bubur dan aku bawakan ke kamarmu." balas Kyungsoo dingin, tidak berniat menatap Jongin.

Jongin yang tau Kyungsoo berniat keluar kamar dan pergi segera memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Hei, maafkan aku, aku baik baik saja." ucap Jongin pelan.

"Keadaan seperti ini kau bilang baik kim jongin!" desis Kyungsoo marah, namun tidak memberontak dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Hei, aku bahkan masi sanggup jika kau suruh menggendong keliling mansion." canda Jongin.

"Kim jongin! Aku serius!" sarkas Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih. Karena itu, jangan dingin padaku." balas Jongin pelan.

"Hei baby kyung. Kau belum membalas pertanyaanku. Kau memaafkan aku?" tanya Jongin.

"Kalian satu satunya yang aku mliki, aku tidak mau terjadi apa apa pada kalian." ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

"Maaf."

"Hei, baby kyung. Kau tau, kau satu satunya yang aku sayangi jadi aku tidak mungkin mati sia sia." balas Jongin.

Di balas geplakan keras pada lengan Jongin yang masi memeluk Kyungsoo.

Plak

"Akh, kenapa kau memukulku" Jongin tidak terima.

"Karena Aku membencimu!" jawab Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Jongin.

"Ya, dan aku sangat menyayangimu." rayu Jongin.

"Ayo kita kedapur." ucap Kyungsoo sambil memalingkan muka.

"Tidak perlu, temani aku tidur." perintah Jongin.

"Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin menariknya untuk berbaring ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ini nyaman. Maaf kami membuatmu khawatir." ucap Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping.

"Cukup, atau aku menendangmu keluar." ucap Kyungsoo risih.

"Jongin."

"Aku mengantuk kyung."

.

.

.

"Ukh! Pelan pelan."

Seorang pemuda manis berdarah China meringis kesakitan kala lengan kanannya di balut perban terasa berdenyut, sakit.

Yixing benar benar dibuat terpukau oleh ulah para Kim, yeah. Dia masih ingat jika dia mengatakan bahwa mereka sama sama impas. Oh hell, ini namanya bukan impas.

"Sialan kau kim! Tunggu pembalasanku." ucap Yixing penuh ambisi.

Ternyata benar benar menyebalkan para Kim itu, hingga membuat tangan kanannya kesakitan. Karena tepat ketika tangannya melempar granat ke arah kedua Kim justru saat itu juga timah panas melayang ke lengan kanannya.

Dia yakin bahwa ini perbuatan Kai atau Kim Jongin tepatnya. Yixing dibuat bersungut sebal mengingat hal itu, dan tanpa sadar melampiaskannya dengan mengigit penuh nafsu lembaran majalah sport ditangannya hingga robek.

"Woo! Tuan muda punya nafsu menggigit yang baik ya!" goda Seokjin.

Yang dibalas Yixing dengan memberenggut sebal. Lalu melempar majalah bekas gigitan tadi kepada pelayan kepercayaan Kris Wu. Karena kebiasaan Seokjin hanya memanggil 'tuan muda' ketika menggodanya saja.

Bukannya takut Seokjin justru terkekeh pelan, tuan mudanya ini memang mengemaskan. Tentunya kala tidak dalam mood yang buruk atau marah. Hingga pandangan Seokjin bertemu dengan benda persegi di ujung meja nakas.

"Ada panggilan dari kris hyung!" ucap Seokjin menyerahkan ponsel, lalu beranjak pergi.

"O-oh, gegeeeeee~" sambut Yixing begitu sambungan telepon mereka terhubung.

 _"Merindukan ku?" tanya Kris._

"Sangaaat, huh!" balas Yixing.

 _"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang, tapi aku masi marah padamu." ucap Kris._

"Hehee, dui bu qi gee." balas Yixing.

 _"Kau tau jika, maaf saja tidak cukup. Xingie." ucap Kris._

"Ukh, gege mau apa kalau begitu!" tanya Yixing lesu.

 _"Jangan terlalu melangkah jauh untuk bermain dengan kim, xingie." Kris memperingati Yixing_

"Aku tau, aku hanya sebal saja ge." bantah Yixing.

 _"Tapi tidak dengan hari pertama kau langsung menemui mereka yixing." Kris tidak habis fikir_

"Aku tau!" Yixing mulai merajuk, menghentak kan kaki.

 _"Hah! Kenapa kau sulit sekali di bilangi, hm?!" balas Kris._

"Habis gege tidak segera mengizinkanku!" alasan Yixing

 _"Kau tau bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu yixing." Kris mencoba melunak._

"Tapikan aku bisa menjaga diri ge!"

 _"Yixing!"_

"Iya iya!"

Saking sebalnya Yixing dengan sosok diseberang membuatnya, membanting ponsel dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas ranjang. Membiarkan orang di seberang sana berbicara tanpa sadar kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus.

 _"Haaaah! Selamat malam yixing"_

.

.

.

Suara dering ponsel memecah keheningan ruangan dengan nuansa Eropa. Seorang pemuda berambut merah mengangkat telfon dengan ekspresi ogah ogahan.

Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya tengah menatap dokumen dengan cermat.

"Sehun ah, kau tau yixing sudah ada di korea." ucap Chanyeol semangat. Setelah selesai dengan telefonnya.

"Hmm." balas Sehun masi setia dengan dokumennya, dibalas decakan sebal Chanyeol.

"Apa maumu selanjutnya hyung?" tambah Sehun akhirnya.

"Dalam permainan catur, hanya ada dua bidak warna sehun ah, hitam dan putih dengan masing masing raja." ucap Chanyeol

"Kita buat kedua raja bertemu dalam peperangan sehun ah!" tambah Chanyeol semangat.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol penuh minat. Ketika Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa nyamannya mengambil segelas wine tersaji di meja depan sofanya. Kemudian hanya berdiri di depan meja kaca.

Sekian lama bersama Chanyeol, Sehun tau benar siapa orang di depannya ini.

Seseorang dengan jutaan topeng. Selalu menampilkan ekspresi terbaiknya dalam segala situasi.

Satu satunya orang yang seharusnya harus diwaspadai, sosok iblis dari iblis yang sesungguhnya.

Jika kalian mau melihat siapa sebenarnya Chanyeol, cukup berada di dekatnya dan Sehun pastikan kehidupanmu hancur.

"Zhang yixing harus ada di tangan kim junmyeon!" desis Chanyeol seraya mengangkat gelas wine tinggi

"Dan boomm pertemuan mereka akan sangat menakjubkan!"ucap Chanyeol kemudian menjatuhkan gelas wine ke atas meja kaca hingga hancur berantakan.

"Permainan ini akan segera di mulai."

Sehun menatap datar pada kekacauan yang dibuat Chanyeol. Itu sudah terlalu sering.

"Pion yang selama ini tegak berdiri akan mulai hilang keseimbangan!"

Sepertinya, Chanyeol dan kekacauan adalah hal yang tak terpisahkan.

Satu paket komplit.

Sehun mengeleng pelan lalu membiarkan pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Tapi, memang benar Junmyeon dan Yixing memang harus dipertemukan, keh! Zhang Yixing merupakan umpan yang tepat untuk permainan ini.

Ngomong ngomong, dia harus memgganti meja kaca dan gelas lagi, setelah ini.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dilalui oleh keluarga Kim, sepertinya menyodorkan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo dan kemarahannya adalah cara paling ampuh. Pagi ini Kyungsoo sudah bisa bicara kepada mereka bertiga, menyuruh untuk keluar kamar dan sarapan bersama seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak hyung, aku libur." balas Kyungsoo, mendapat tatapan bertanya Junmyeon.

"Kenapa libur?" tanya Junmyeon pada akhirnya.

"Ada orang yang menyuruhku libur." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan dagu pada pria di ujung meja.

Merasa di pandangi Jongin meletakkan roti bakarnya dan menatap kedua hyungnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruh Kyungsoo libur kuliah?" tanya Junmyeon.

"E-eh? A-aku tidak bilang apapun kok!" bela Jongin.

"Omong kosong! Kyungsoo tidak mungkin libur jika bukan ulahmu Jongin!" geram Jongdae.

Sementara di samping meja Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga menahan diri tidak tertawa.

"Sungguh hyung!" Jongin mencoba meyakinkan.

"Huh kata siapa! Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku untuk libur hari ini kkamjong! Kau menyembunyikan ponsel dan seluruh tugasku semalam!" ucap Kyungsoo menunjuk Jongin dengan pisau selai miliknya.

Astaga, kelihatannya Kyungsoo masi dendam akan semalam.

.

.

.

Jhope memasuki mansion Kim dengan langkah pasti. Dia sudah menghubungi Jongin. Begitu sampai di ruang tamu Jhope segera di antar seorang yang diyakini Jhope bawahan Kim menuju salah satu ruangan yang di mana ada Jongin juga Junmyeon disana. Dan ternyata benar. Kedua adik kakak itu sedang berdiskusi hal yang kelihatan penting ketika Jhope masuk.

"Aku bawakan ini untukmu hyung." ucap Jhope sambil menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" ucap Jongin penasaran.

"Foto keberadaan yixing. Aku berhasil melacaknya, transaksi mereka akan dilakukan sekitar 2 hari kedepan." jelas Jhope.

Junmyeon tersenyum samar, dengan segala kemungkinan yang berputar di otaknya. Zhang Yixing harus ada di tanggannya.

Junmyeon tidak akan melepaskan pemuda manis berdarah China itu lagi, yang diam diam selalu membuat Junmyeon memikirkannya setiap malam.

Baik dari caranya tersenyum, membuat Junmyeon marah maupun ketika tangan putih bak porselen itu dengan santai melempar geranat padanya. Memang sudah lebih dari seminggu kejadian itu berlalu tapi ingatan Junmyeon terasa masih segar.

Sementara Jongin tersenyum lebar dan menepuk semangat lengan kanan Jhope.

"Kau yang terbaik!'Aku sangat bernafsu membunuhnya!" ucap Jongin menyeringai.

"Kita hancurkan mereka, hyung." Dan itu perkataan Jongdae begitu masuk ruangan dengan pandangan mata menggelap.

Seseorang yang sudah berani mencelakai keluarganya, harus benar benar menerima balasan yang setimpal, bahkan lebih.

Bukan hanya amarah yang terlihat dalam pandangan mata Jongdae. Namun, juga rasa sakit yang dalam.

Kelihatannya Kim Family sedang dalam mood yang baik.

"Tunggu kejutan dariku, zhang yixing!" desis Junmyeon.

"Aku akan melacak lokasi keberadaan transaksi mereka hyung" ujar Jongdae.

"Bagus jongdae." ucap Junmyeon.

"Kita akan menjebak mereka tepat saat transaksi itu dimulai!" tambah Junmyeon

"Aku ikut!" ucap Kyungsoo, berdiri di ambang pintu.

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan, menelan ludah berharap hyung tertua mereka tidak marah.

"Tidak ada kompromi denganmu kyungsoo!" tegas Junmyeon.

"Aku juga tidak ada pilihan lain untukmu hyung!" balas Kyungsoo.

"Buat apa selama ini kalian melatihku dengan senjata api dan membobol keamanan!" tambah Kyungsoo menatap para hyungnya.

"Ini bukan masalah kecil Kyungsoo." ucap Jongdae mencoba melunak

"Aku tau, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku bersama kalian! Di dekat kalian! Aku janji tidak akan turun kelapangan hanya beroperasi dalam mobil!" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Akh! Kyungsoo kenapa kau-" ucap Jongin frustasi namun tertahan ketika tangan Junmyeon terangkat.

"Baik!" ucap Junmyeon membuat semua orang dalam ruangan menatap tidak percaya padanya.

"Hyung!" teriak Jongin dan Jongdae.

"Dengan catatan kau akan ditemani salah seorang dari kami." tambah Junmyeon.

"Baik." balas Kyungsoo mantap.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _A/n:_

Hai

Sudah berkenalan dengan Yixing di chap 2 kan? Maafkan saya karena kemarin memberi 1,5 word saja, pasti sedikit ya. Maaf.

Semoga suka dengan bagian ini, banyak pertanyaan di kolom review, terimakasih tapi itu akan terjawab pada chapter charter depan.

Karena setiap tokoh memiliki kisah hidup dan rahasia sendiri.

Bagaimana dengan HeartBreaker dari D'Xp sudah membaca kan? Hohoo dia membuat saya gemas dengan tingkah lay.

Oh ya, Sedikit saran dari saya dan D'Xp, ini mengenai konsep sama tapi alur cerita yang berbeda.

Kami berfikir bahwa mungkin, akan mendapat feel yang bagus apabila membaca ff ini ( HeartBreaker & Ace) dalam waktu yang tidak bersamaan hahaha

hanya saran tapi kami sendiri sepakat bahwa akan mengupload di waktu yang berbeda.

Semoga kalian mengerti dengan tiap alur cerita masing masing yang kami bawakan.

Review please~~

Thanks all~

 _Luce,_

 _11 November 2016_


	4. Chapter 4

ACE

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Other

Romance, crime, friendship

Yaoi, typo (s)

This is Sulay

© idea D'Xp ft luce

.

.

.

Saya mohon dengan sangat

untuk pelan pelan membacanya

dan silahkan nikmati scene dari tiap tokoh.

Jongin menyandarkan diri di samping mobil menunggu kepulangan Kyungsoo, banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang lewat dan menatap kagum padanya.

Bagi Jongin itu sudah biasa, atau malah dia tidak risih sama sekali. Berbeda dengan kedua hyungnya yang jika menjemput Kyungsoo akan lebih suka berdiam diri dalam mobil, risih kata mereka.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, terlihat Kyungsoo berlarian keluar bangunan gerbang

Kyungsoo keluar dengan buru buru, masih pukul 11 siang namun dia ingin segera pulang sampai di rumah untuk menyiapkan segala keperluannya nanti malam.

Begitu melihat keberadaan Jongin dan fans dadakannya Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa bicara apapun.

Jongin mengikuti masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju menuju rumah.

"Apa kau benar benar akan ikut?" tanya Jongin.

Mencoba berkompromi kembali dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan tetap ikut." balas Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, yang kita temui ini zhang yixing. Dan aku tidak mau terjadi apa apa padamu." ucap Jongin.

"Justru karena hal itu jongin, biarkan aku ada di sana. Setidaknya apapun yang terjadi pada kalian aku ada disana." ucap Kyungsoo memelan di akhir kalimat.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?!" tanya Jongin jengah.

"Ini berbahaya." jawab Jongin.

"Lalu jika itu berbahaya kenapa kalian tidak mau berhenti dari ini semua." teriak Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

Dan berikutnya Kyungsoo menyesal telah berteriak, yang membuat wajah Jongin mengeras detik itu juga.

.

.

.

Brakk

Jongdae menyemburkan kopinya, kaget dengan pintu yang terbanting. Jongin masuk setelahnya dengan muka kusut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongdae melupakan kopinya.

"Tanyakan pada dia!" balas Jongin tanpa sadar dengan nada tinggi.

Junmyeon membawa tab di tangannya menyerahkan di depan meja Jongdae yang kering, sambil menatap heran Jongin.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Junmyeon

Jongdae hanya membalas dengan mengendikkan bahu. Dan mulai fokus dengan layar tab yang berisikan tentang email masuk.

Kyungsoo masuk dengan wajah tertunduk ketika melihat Junmyeon dan Jongdae heran menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa apa kok!" tegas Kyungsoo segera lari masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kedua orang di meja makan itu di buat menggeleng pelan oleh tingkah kedua adiknya.

"Mereka akan baikan setelah ini." Junmyeon meyakinkan Jongdae.

"Hmm, hyung kalau begitu kita bukannya harus pergi?!" tanya Jongdae.

Brakk

Pintu kembali terbanting, mengagetkan kedua orang yang sedari tadi di depan meja makan.

"Hyung mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu membuka kasar pintu kamarnya.

Cklek

Dan sekarang ganti Jongin yang keluar dari kamarnya. Menatap, masih dengan muka kusutnya.

"Kalian berdua tetap di rumah, aku dan jongdae harus pergi." ucap Junmyeon.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Jongin.

"Kalian sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Jongdae masih penasaran.

"Dia dan segala sikap keras kepalanya tidak pernah mau mendengarkan orang lain!" ucap Jongin, menatap tajam.

Jongdae menatap serius Kyungsoo, sedikit bingung dengan kata kata Jongin. Junmyeon menghela nafas pelan, menepuk pundak Jongdae lalu berlalu meninggalkan meja makan.

Jongdae yang tau intruksi hyung pertamanya membawa tab yang dia perhatikan tadi, sebelum bicara pada kedua adiknya dan pergi.

"Jangan buat kekacauan dan selesaikan masalah kalian." pesan Jongdae lalu menyusul Junmyeon.

Sementara Jongin masi menatap tajam Kyungsoo sebelum mendengus dan berjalan ke dapur.

.

.

.

Sampai hari berganti sore, Jongin tetap dengan sikap marahnya kepada Kyungsoo, hal ini mampu membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca novel di ruang keluarga risih dipandangi terus menerus.

"Apa masalahmu kim jongin." ucap Kyungsoo jengah.

"Hah?! Berhenti pura pura tidak tau Kyungsoo." jawab Jongin remeh.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti bersikap keras kepala!" bentak Jongin tanpa sadar.

Brakk

Kyungsoo mengebrak meja di depannya penuh emosi.

"Cukup jongin! Aku sudah bilang berapa kali padamu! Aku akan tetap ikut dan itu keputusan finalku!" balas Kyungsoo sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

"Byun."

Pemuda yang di panggil nama marganya mendongak sebentar. Menatap sosok hyung juga bosnya tengah menengadahkan kepala pada sandaran kursi sambil menutup mata.

Raut wajah lelah tergambar jelas namun tidak mengurangi aura kepemimpinannya.

Kris membuka mata menatap artistik atap ruangannya, mencoba mencari makna tersembunyi yang ada dalam setiap ukiran.

Membiarkan pemuda yang sudah menjadi tangan kanan kepercayaannya termenung sejenak menunggu lanjutan dari panggilannya.

"Ya hyung?" tanya nya tidak sabaran.

Terdengar helaan nafas setelah itu,

"Terkadang aku berfikir untuk menyuruhmu menemukan dia." ucap Kris.

Sekian tahun bersama dengan Kris atau Wu Yifan, membuat pria mungil berkewarganegaraan korea itu tau jika sekarang pria china depannya ini sudah lelah dengan semua permainan para tetua.

Ya. Byun Baekhyun, harus tetap pada tempatnya. Memberi semangat dan dukungan. Setidaknya bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menyerah.

Meski dalam hati kecilnya Baekhyun sendiri kasihan dengan keadaan keluarga Wu. Tapi dia berfikir jika masih terlalu dini untuk mengakhiri semua permainan ini.

"Hahaha, kau serius hyung." ucap Baekhyun.

"Terkadang aku merasa lelah dengan topeng ini byun." balas Kris.

Mungkin sebuah ungkapan, jangan menilai orang dari luar itu ada benarnya.

Namun, semua hal itu membuat Baekhyun tidak bergeming untuk menjawab atau memberikan tanggapan. Seolah menikmati kesunyian merupakan pilihan terbaik untuknya saat ini.

"Aku benar benar takut kehilangan yixing." ucap Kris.

Baekhyun menatap Kris, tau bagaimana hyungnya itu benar benar menjaga kekasihnya.

Banyak pihak menginginkan mereka bersatu, namun banyak pihak juga yang menginginkan mereka berpisah.

"Aku merasa, aku semakin jauh dengannya." ujar Kris seraya menutup kembali kedua bola matanya.

"Hyung harus tetap bertahan." Baekhyun menyemangati.

"Aku kadang berfikir mengakhiri ini semua, menyerahkan sepenuh kekuasaan kepada dia. Membawa yixing menjauh dari segala pengaruh rasa takutku." ucap Kris lemah.

"Aku tau hyung sangat menyayanginya dan takut yixing hyung terluka." ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih takut yixing akan di jadikan pelampiasan." balas Kris.

"Karena yang seharusnya menerima rasa sakit itu aku, bukan yixing." tambah Kris.

Baekhyun terdiam.

Kris rela jika harus dia yang menerima rasa sakit di bandingkan dengan Yixing yang merasakan sakit.

Wu dan segala kekuasaannya adalah hal yang rumit. Orang mana yang tidak menginginkan kekuasaan berlimpah, namun keluarga Wu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mematangkan penerus generasi mereka dengan cara

Membuang

Dan

Memupuk rasa sakit

"Kau tau byun, menjadi penerus dengan segala fasilitas itu tidak seindah yang di bayangkan.

Jika bukan permintaan yixing juga aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini." ucap Kris.

Kris masih ingat, Yixing yang biasanya merajuk meminta ini itu dan bersikap manja menjadi sangat berbeda kala hari penobatannya sebagai pilar mafia Wu, sangat dewasa dalam pembawaan yang tenang membuat malam itu, Kris merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki sandaran untuk menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya.

Dan setelah pembicaraan itu ruangan mewah ini menjadi sunyi senyap, menyisakan dua orang yang berkutat dengan pikiran masing masing.

Dengan segala macam situasi yang akan mereka hadapi dan sejuta misteri dari berbagai pihak.

.

.

.

.

Jhope datang bersama dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar dari mobil jeep, begitu sampai di depan mansion Kim. Mereka keluar dan menatap Jongin yang sibuk memasukkan tas dan perlengkapan.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Oh, ada. Bawa tas putih ini kedalam mobil kalian, itu perlengkapan kalian." jawab Jongin.

Setelah mereka semua selesai menata perlengkapan. Jongin mengajak Jhope, Taehyung dan Jungkook masuk ke dalam mansion menemui kedua hyungnya.

Junmyeon tengah berbicara serius dengan Jongdae mengenai lokasi dan segala situasi serta strategi yang akan mereka hadapi.

Jongin masi menunggu hasil keputusan hyungnya, setiap mereka beroperasi Jongin hanya tinggal menerima intruksi dari hyungnya. Segala kemungkinan dan perhitungan dia serahkan pada Jongdae maupun Junmyeon, menurut Jongin itu lebih mudah. Karena dia tidak perlu repot lagi memikirkan banyak hal.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dengan celana hitam selutut, T- shirt hitam dan jaket hijau kering sangat pas pada tubuhnya.

Namun, Jongin yang menatap kedatangan Kyungsoo hanya berdecak sebal.

Sejak diputuskannya Kyungsoo ikut dalam misi kali ini, Jongin tidak pernah berdamai dengan orang orang sekitar, selalu terlihat kusut, marah dan sangat sensitif. Jongdae sampai merasa bahwa Jongin itu mirip dengan wanita pms.

Dan lagi setiap kali menatap Kyungsoo apapun itu. Bawaannya Jongin selalu ingin marah, menatap tajam tanpa sebab dengan penuh intimidasi hingga membuat Kyungsoo takut sendiri.

"Aku merasa bahwa misi malam ini adalah misi berkemah dengan anak kecil." sarkas Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa mereka bertengkar?" tanya Taehyung pada Jhope di balas anggukan pelan.

"Cukup, kita bersiap sekarang!" ucap Jongdae.

"Malam ini, yixing akan melakukan transaksi dengan kolega dari jepang. Berlokasi di gwangju letaknya di gudang bekas penyimpanan minyak."

"Setelah kyungsoo melacak semua keadaan baru kita semua masuk. Karena aku fikir pintu bagia depan cukup aman kita akan lewat bagian sana."

Dan Junmyeon mulai menjelaskan bersama dengan Jongdae tentang segala hal mengenai strategi dan situasi yang mereka hadapi.

"Taehyung dan Jungkook akan menjaga bagian selatan bagian belakang gudang."

"Biarkan kami yang menjaga bagian belakang gedung!"

Suara baritone dari arah pintu menghentikan sesi diskusi Junmyeon, semua orang dalam ruangan itu tercengang dengan kedatangan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kalau kau akan menyerang yixing malam ini hyung. Karena itu aku datang bersama dengan sehun." jelas Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur park!" sarkas Jongin.

Tidak adakah orang yang tau jika moodnya malam ini sangat buruk. Dan kedatangan Park bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Masih ingatkan jika kedatangan mereka terakhir kali ke mansion ini justru menimbulkan kekacauan dan membuat Junmyeon meledak kala itu.

Sedangkan ini masih masalah yang sama, tetang Zhang Yixing, oh hell. Jongin benar benar ingin menyelesaikan ini dan pergi tidur.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat di peringatkan, sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol datang bergabung. Bukannya tidak percaya, namun kedatangan mereka masi belum bisa dipastikan apakah kedua Park ini dalam satu kubu atau tidak. Terlalu misterius tentang alasan mereka berdua hadir untuk membantu.

"Kufikir kami saja cukup." ucap Jongdae menatap Junmyeon.

"Wah waah kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu hyung." ucap Sehun dengan seringai khasnya.

"Kami datang untuk membantu, aku tidak akan menyentuh zhang Yixing dan segala keperluan kalian." jelas Sehun membalas tatapan tajam Jongin.

Sementara Chanyeol menyeringai melihat para wajah Kim di depannya. Sambutan yang menarik ya?

Mereka pasti di anggap merusak rencana. Lalu bagaimana jika mereka benar benar merusak. Chanyeol sangat menunggu hal itu.

"Jhope kau masuk bersama dengan kami." ucap Junmyeon.

"Aku serahkan bagian belakang pada kalian, park." jawab Junmyeon singkat tidak terbantahkan membuat wajah Jongin mengeras.

Hingga dirasa semua orang mengerti dengan rencana mereka bersama sama keluar menuju mobil. Junmyeon juga meyakinkan bahwa keikutsertaan Kyungsoo saat ini juga untuk menjaga Kyungsoo agar tetap pada jangkauan mereka.

"Kyungsoo akan tetap di mobil, dia akan memeriksa cctv dalam gudang dan memperhitungkan berapa banyak orang yang terlibat. Dan sama sekali tidak keluar!" jelas Junmyeon pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti hyung." jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongdae fikir itu benar, karena keberadaan Yixing sekarang membuat semua hal yang di lakukan harus mendapat pengawalan lebih. Kim harus melangkah dengan lebih hati hati lagi.

"Aku minta taehyung dan jungkook berada tidak jauh dari mobil kyungsoo." ucap Junmyeon.

"Kami mengerti! Aku akan menjagamu dari para penjahat yang mengancam, kyungsoo ya!" balas Taehyung semangat.

Jika Taehyung menjaga Kyungsoo dari orang orang yang di anggap para penjahat, lalu apa kabar dengan status mereka semua? Mafia, apakah mafia bagian dari orang orang yang tidak jahat.

Yeah, anggap saja dalam kasus malam ini hanya pihak Yixing dan segala anak buahnya yang berperan jahat, atau sering Chanyeol sebut sebagai bidak hitam.

"Jadi, kim jongin. Bisa kau hilangkan emosi tidak jelasmu itu?" tanya Junmyeon pada akhirnya.

Jongin hanya menatap tidak suka dan mendengus. Melangkah lebih dahulu keluar. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak disukainya malam ini.

Jongdae hanya menghela nafas pelan menepuk bahu hyungnya, menenangkan. Dan ikut melangkah keluar bersama Jhope dan Jungkook.

"Ayo kita pergi." ucap Junmyeon kepada Kyungsoo.

.

.

Brumm...Brumm...

Suara deru mesin mobil yang mulai dinyalakan pertanda mereka akan bersama sama menuju lokasi saat ini.

.

Taehyung satu mobil dengan Jungkook. Dan Junmyeon bersama Jongdae juga Kyungsoo memimpin di depan.

Sehun sudah siap dalam mobil dengan Chanyeol. Melajukan mobil jeepnya mengikuti mobil Taehyung di depan.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kejutan mereka sehun ah!"

Chanyeol tertawa di akhir kalimatnya sedangkan Sehun menatap mobil di depannya dengan seringai.

Jongin melemparkan kunci mobil pada Jhope menyuruhnya mengemudi. Lalu mengikuti mobil Park di belakang.

"Suasana hatimu memburuk hyung?" tanya Jhope dalam perjalanan mereka.

"Sangat!" balas Jongin tengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Aku tidak suka mereka ikut campur!" ungkap Jongin.

Sementara dalam mobil Kyungsoo hanya mencoba diam, dia tau benar penyebab kemarahan Jongin. Yaitu keikutsertaannya pada misi kali ini. Dan sudah cukup dengan segala penjelasan dan larangan hyung.

Kyungsoo bersyukur Junmyeon dan Jongdae tidak begitu marah kepadanya. Kyungsoo duduk di depan dengan diam, enggan menatap pada kursi kemudi dimana Junmyeon duduk menyetir ataupun Jongdae yang ada di kursi belakang.

"Kyungsoo!" ucap Jongdae tiba tiba.

"Iya hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak tau ini berguna atau tidak nantinya, tapi bawa ini." ucap Jongdae menyerahkan senjata api dan pisau lipat.

Dan ketika bola mata Junmyeon melihat lebih jelas senjata api jenis apa, Junmyeon menyesal. Karena pada senjata api itu terdapat ukiran nama yang sangat menyesakkan hatinya.

Membuat hatinya dilingkupi rasa menyesal.

Sangat menyesal, ketika kenangan masa lalu mereka ditarik kembali ke permukaan. Masa lalu yang membuat mereka semua sakit.

Junmyeon berharap malam ini segera berakhir tanpa ada satu anggota keluarganya yang terluka.

Tanpa ada lagi anggota keluarganya yang pergi.

Ataupun berpisah.

.

.

.

Mobil jeep milik Junmyeon berhenti pada jarak jauh yang tidak membuat kecurigaan bawahan Yixing.

Kyungsoo segera membuka laptopnya dan mulai membobol keamanan yang ada dalam gudang.

"Jumlah orang disana banyak hyung! Puluhan bukan belasan. 5 orang berada di belakang dan depan gudang. Sisanya berada di dalam." ucap Kyungsoo melihat dari cctv yang sudah berhasil di sadap.

"Jongdae, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Kita tunggu saja hyung, ini akan berhasil aku yakin!" balas Jongdae

Sementara di samping mobil Junmyeon, mobil Jongin berhenti dan tidak berkomentar apapun. Kyungsoo berbicara melalui hansfree yang terdengar oleh semua orang namun Jongin tetaplah Jongin yang marah.

"Begitu transaksi mereka di mulai kita masuk!" perintah Junmyeon.

"Baik, kami keluar sekarang, hyung berikutnya." ucap Jhope keluar bersama Jongin mulai mendekati arah pintu masuk.

Seorang yang diyakini bawahan Yixing mulai curiga dengan kedatangan Jhope dan Jongin segera menghadang mereka.

"Penyusup!"

"Yeah, kami memang penyusup jadi cepat kemari dan ku habisi kau!" balas Jongin.

Jongin segera memukul telak wajah seorang bawahan yang membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah.

Beberapa bodyguard sadar akan keributan Jongin dan Jhope mulai datang menhajar, namun Jongin dan segala amarah yang menguasai mulai menghabisi satu persatu.

Jhope maupun Jongin tidak membiarkan mereka istirahat bernafas barang sebentar atau melapor kedalam .

Setelah mereka sudah menghabisi para penjaga di pintu depan dan Jhope mulai memberi kabar pada Junmyeon.

"Hyung kau bisa masuk, disini aman." ucap Jhope.

Jhope hanya menghela nafas ketika melihat Jongin masih terus menghajar seorang bodyguard yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kufikir kau harus berhenti, kai hyung!" Jhope memperingati.

"Kita masuk." ucap Jongin masi diliputi amarah.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan dari handsfree mengigit bibir, dia menyesal juga takut akan keadaan Jongin. Seharusnya memang dia harus tetap berada di rumah.

Namun, usapan di kepalanya dari Jongdae melegakan sedikit rasa sakitnya. Dan berdoa semoga ucapan terakhir hyung keduanya sebelum keluar dari mobil benar benar terjadi.

"Tidak apa, semua akan baik baik saja. Kyungsoo ya." ucap Jongdae sebelum keluar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berhenti tidak jauh dari pintu keluar belakang gedung tempat Yixing dan anak buahnya melakukan transaksi malam ini.

Terlihat 5 orang berjaga di belakang gedung, sesuai dengan penjelasan Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah pisau kecil dari sakunya pada Chanyeol dibalas senyum mengembang di wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak mungkin membalas dengan kata kata pada Sehun karena sekarang mereka tengah memakai handsfree dan akan terdengar pada semua orang.

Maka Chanyeol menunggu mainannya keluar dengan senyum menawannya. Benar,mainannya akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Dan semua akan berjalan dengan sempurna.

Yeah, inilah Park dan segala rencananya.

.

.

.

Yixing menatap kolega dari jepang dengan senyum manis, pemuda yang masi muda beberapa tahun di bawahnya itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Yixing yang berdiri di tengah gudang.

"Sesuai dengan permintaanmu, tuan zhang." ucap Yuta sambil melempar koper berisi uang ke meja di depannya.

Seokjin maju dan membuka koper memeriksa apakah sesuai dengan keinginan hyungnya atau ada hal yang lain yang mencurigakan. Setelah dirasa benar Seokjin memberikan koper berisi uang puluhan dollar itu pada bawahannya untuk di amankan dan memberi tau Yixing bahwa ini sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka.

"Sesuai hyung." ucap Seokjin

Yixing tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya sebagai balasan.

"Aku harap kau juga menepati janjimu bahwa transaksi kita tidak akan terbongkar." ucap Yuta menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih tua di depannya.

Meskipun mereka adalah kolega namun Yuta tetap tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya. Sementara Yixing membalas dengan seringai di wajahnya, sebegitu takutkah anak pejabat di depannya ini jika rahasianya terbongkar. Keh!

"Yuta Nakamoto, anak dari salah satu pejabat di Jepang. Tengah melakukan transaksi dengan salah satu mafia China, wow itu pasti akan jadi topik yang panas!" ucap Yixing sambil menyeringai.

"Tetap pada tempatmu tuan zhang!" balas Yuta geram. Namun hanya di balas tawa oleh Yixing.

Duarrr!

Pintu hancur.

"Kita ada tamu, hyung." bisik Seokjin pada Yixing.

"Aku tau siapa mereka." ucap Yixing sambil menampilkan tersenyum manisnya.

Yixing menatap ke arah pintu masuk yang terbuka akibat ledakan dengan ekspresi senang.

Kelihatannya akan ada yang balas dendam.

Sementara Yuta menampilkan ekspresi kaget dan selanjutnya menatap Yixing tajam.

"Tuan zhang kau berjanji untuk menjaga keamanan transaksi kita!" ucap Yuta marah.

"Maafkan aku, karena sepertinya ada tamu." Yixing sambil tersenyum manis siap menyambut 'tamu' mereka.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengamati pesan yang baru saja dia terima di emailnya dengan tangan gemetar dan peluh bercucuran. Ini tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Bukan pesan yang baik, dia takut jika pesan ini akan semakin memperkeruh suasana hati hyungnya. Namun, jika pesan ini tidak disampaikan dia juga akan takut berdampak buruk kedepannya.

Oh,Baekhyun dalam situasi yang sama sama buruk.

Dengan langkah pelan Baekhyun mendekati Kris yang nampak mengerjakan dokumen dengan raut wajah serius.

"H-hyung?" ujar Baekhyun.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai menatap Baekhyun, sedikit mengerutkan kening bertanya dengan gelagat Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak baik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris.

"Hyung kau tau-a..aku tidak yakin sebenarnya dengan berita yang aku dengar." ucap Baekhyun gemetar.

"Katakan byun." perintah Kris.

"Hyung, ada yang mengatakan bahwa banyak pihak yang menginginkan kehadiran yixing hyung di korea dalam arti yang buruk." Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya.

"Maksudmu byun?" tanya Kris.

"Menurut analisisku,ini. . .Emm." ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Katakan yang jelas byun baekhyun!" bentak Kris tidak sabaran.

Kris takut, apapun yang menyangkut kekasih manisnya itu, terlebih sekarang mereka terpisah jarak darat dan lautan.

"Kita terjebak, dengan mengizinkan yixing hyung ke korea!" jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Brakk!

"Tidak hanya satu pihak yang menginginkan yixing hyung di tangkap di seoul, berbagai macam pihak hyung. Mereka berkomplot untuk memisahkan yixing hyung dari perlindunganmu di china." tambah Baekhyun.

Karena bagaimanapun itu, Kris sebagai tuan dan hyungnya harus tau keadaan dan situasi dari kekasihnya.

Dan Baekhyun siap menerima konsekuensi setelah menyampaikan informasi ini.

"Kurang ajar!" teriak Kris murka.

Pikiran Kris kacau, yang ditakutkan selama ini terjadi. Dan yang membuatnya tersiksa adalah dia tidak bersama dengan kekasih manisnya saat ini.

Oh shit! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

Dia harus segera menyusul Yixing.

Namun suara dari pintu yang di dorong keras dari luar mengalihkan perhatian Kris.

Brakk

"Tu-tuan!" ucap seorang bawahan terbata.

"Tuan muda yixing di jebak dalam transaksi senjata malam ini di seoul, oleh Kim dan orang orang lain yang kami tidak ketahui siapa dia." jelas bawahan itu lagi.

"Byun kau ikut aku sekarang juga ke seoul!" perintah Kris.

"Dan kau!katakan pada hyung untuk mengurus masalah disini!" ucap Kris di balas anggukan sopan bawahannya.

'Yixing, jangan bertindak terlalu jauh. Tunggu gege!'

Dan Kris berjanji akan membunuh siapapun yang telah berani menyakiti kekasihnya barang seinchi sekalipun.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap tajam pria berdimple di depannya. Satu satunya orang yang menjadi akar masalah dari semua masalah yang membuatnya uring uringan dengan kepala berdenyut.

Sementara Junmyeon menatap menyeringai, kali ini dia tidak akan kalah, kali ini kedudukan tidak akan impas. Karena malam ini Zhang Yixing harus tau siapa yang berkuasa di sini.

"Apa aku mengganggu kegiatanmu malam ini?" tanya Junmyeon menyeringai.

Junmyeon dapat melihat anak buah Yixing mulai siaga. Dia juga melihat seorang pemuda yang menjadi patner kolega Yixing malam ini.

"Kau selalu membuat aku kagum kim." ucap Yixing kalem.

"Tuan muda yuta, kita harus pergi." ucap anak buah Yuta melihat keadaan mulai memburuk.

Yuta dan anak buahnya melangkah menjauh keluar dari gedung menuju pintu belakang. Namun, keadaan di belakang gedung justru membuatnya tercekat.

Sehun mengarahkan pukulannya di perut seorang bodyguard yang mampu membuatnya tersungkur di tanah.

"Hai, yuta bagaimana hasil transaksimu?" ujar Chanyeol yang sudah selsai lebih dahulu dengan pistol di tangan kanannya.

Dapat di lihat beberapa anak buah Yixing tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Dorr

Dan tembakan itu mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Yuta membeku, anak buah yang berdiri disampingnya di tembak tepat di kepala.

.

.

.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, zhang yixing" ucap Junmyeon dengan seringai.

Yixing tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya, sebegitu berambisi seorang Kim Junmyeon untuk menangkapnya.

"Hyung, ada orang dalam mobil tidak jauh dari pintu masuk." bisik Seokjin.

Oh ini menarik, bisa melihat amarah ketiga Kim.

"Jadi, apakah yang di dalam mobil itu adik kalian?" tanya Yixing menatap wajah Kim yang memucat.

"Hancurkan!" ucap Yixing dengan seringai.

"Baik, hyung." balas Seokjin.

Selanjutnya Seokjin menyuruh bawahannya menghancurkan mobil Junmyeon yang di dalamnya ada Kyungsoo.

Yang ditakutkan para Kim terjadi, dengan bunyi ledakan berasal dari luar membuat senyum Yixing mengembang.

Duarr

Wajah Jongin juga Jongdae memucat.

"Brengsek!" teriak Jongin

"Kyungsoo, jawab aku. Kyungsoo!" teriak Jhope pada handsfree.

Namun tidak ada balasan dari Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kim?" tanya Yixing.

"Kau akan menyesal!" balas Jongdae menatap tajam.

Junmyeon tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Wajahnya menggelap membuat Yixing menghilangkan senyum dan menatap Junmyeon datar.

Jongin dan Jongdae yang di liputi rasa marah segera menghabisi anak buah Yixing dengan pukulan dan tendangan.

"Jongin buat mereka berpencar, kau urus mereka, biar aku urus zhang yixing sendiri!" desis Junmyeon diliputi amarah.

Selanjutnya, Junmyeon mengeluarkan senjata api dari dalam sakunya dan mulai menembak bawahan Yixing.

Dorr

"Oh shit!" umpat Jongin mulai mengeluarkan senjata api dan benar benar membuat anak buah Yixing berpencar.

Yang kemudian terjadi baku tembak. Mereka mencoba untuk bersembunyi di antara drum drum kosong sambil saling menembak.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Yixing yang bersembunyi di balik drum melempar granat ke dekat persembunyian Kim.

Duarr

Seokjin berusaha membawa lari Yixing, mengamankan hyung serta tuan mudanya karena Yixing tidak bisa berkelahi jarak dekat. Dan itu yang Seokjin takutkan.

Karena ketika Seokjin menatap bola mata Junmyeon, dia seperti merasa ada sesuatu dalam diri Junmyeon yang mencoba keluar. Seperti iblis.

Seokjin fikir hyungnya salah ketika memancing amarah Kim bersaudara dengan meledakkan mobil tadi. Karena hal itu Seokjin menarik lengan Yixing untuk menjauh pergi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, zhang!" teriak Junmyeon geram menembak lengan kanan Seokjin.

"Akh!" erang Seokjin kesakitan.

"Bunuh dia!" perintah Yixing geram, pada anak buahnya.

Junmyeon tidak peduli lagi dengan baku tembak yang terjadi, dia keluar begitu saja dari perlindungan dan melangkah mendekati Yixing dan Seokjin.

Junmyeon benar benar marah saat ini.

Jongin yang tau hal itu segera mengcover Junmyeon bersama Jongdae menembak setiap bawahan Yixing yang mengincar hyungnya.

Seorang anak buah Yixing berlari berniat memukul Junmyeon dengan balok kayu namun Junmyeon dengan pandangan mata menggelap justru menahan dengan telapak kanan dan tangan kiri meninju bagian perut lalu merebut tongkat dan memukul samping kepala bawahan Yixing keras sampai darah bercucuran deras dari kepala.

Yixing yang sedang memegangi tangan Seokjin di buat melebarkan kedua bola matanya menatap Junmyeon.

Karena Junmyeon yang ada saat ini adalah sosok iblis yang selama ini berdiam lama dalam dirinya.

Junmyeon melangkah semakin lama semakin dekat, membuat Yixing melempar granat ke arah Junmyeon bermaksud menghentikan Junmyeon yang terus mendekat namun justru ketika granat itu melayang, Junmyeon memukul dengan tongkat hingga berbalik arah kembali ke arah samping kanan Yixing.

Duarr!

"Sialan kau kim!" umpat Yixing menatap tajam Junmyeon.

Namun, Junmyeon hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi dan mengarahkan senjata api ke arah Yixing dan-

Dor!

Yixing tidak sempat mengelak.

"Hyung awas, ukh!" Seokjin yang melihat Junmyeon segera melindungi Yixing, akibatnya bahu belakang sebelah kanannya ikut terluka.

"Seokjin!" teriak Yixing.

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan, jadi benar kata Jhope bahwa seorang Zhang Yixing tidak bisa berkelahi jarak pendek. Dia hanya bisa melawan musuh dengan jangkauan jarak jauh.

"Kau akan kalah zhang!" Junmyeon menyeringai.

"Hyung pergi." Seokjin memperingati.

"Oh shit!" umpat Yixing.

Suara pintu yang di tendang dari arah pintu samping gudang membuat beberapa orang menatap kedatangan 2 orang laki laki.

Brakk!

"Kami sudah selesaikan bagian belakang hyung!" ucap Sehun tersenyum samar melihat kekacauan di depannya.

Yixing menatap nanar kedatangan Sehun dan Chanyeol, jadi dia saat ini di jebak?

Jongin, Jongdae dan Jhope terkekeh.

Bukan hanya Kim? Oh shit!

Hingga Yixing di tarik dengan susah payah oleh Seokjin untuk bersembunyi. Dan bertepatan saat itu juga seorang anak buahnya menembak sebuah drum yang ada di tumpukan atas dan tanpa diduga drum itu masih terisi sedikit minyak.

Setidaknya cukup,

Yixing yang melihat kesempatan itu menembakkan senjata berakhir menyebapkan ledakan.

Dor

"Hyung awas!" Jhope berteriak memperingatkan setelah menembak mati bawahan Yixing tadi.

Duarr

Jongin menarik Jongdae menjauh dari ledakan.

"Oh shit, knapa dia suka sekali dengan ledakan?!" umpat Jongin.

Perbuatan Yixing benar benar membuat gedung terbakar. Hal itu membuat Yixing tersenyum dia bisa memanfaatkan untuk menggotong Seokjin keluar dengan melewati tumpukan tumpukan kayu di belakang drum ke arah pintu keluar.

Namun, Yixing salah jika menganggap Junmyeon berhenti untuk menangkapnya.

Junmyeon yang langsung sadar setelah ledakan mulai mencari Yixing dan tersenyum iblis kala melihat Yixing kesulitan.

Junmyeon memukul drum dengan tongkat kayunya membuat Yixing terkejut dan memucat. Sungguh baru kali ini Yixing benar benar merasa takut.

Seandainya Kris ada disini.

Brakk

"Mau kemana kau zhang?" tanya Junmyeon.

Yixing tidak bisa untuk bersembunyi lagi. Maka Yixing melangkah keluar dari belakang drum.

"Mati saja kau kim!" umpat Yixing mengarahkan senjata api ke kepala Junmyeon.

Namun Junmyeon bergerak cepat ketika Yixing keluar dari tumpukan drum kosong mengacungkan senjata detik itu juga tongkat Junmyeon melayang memukul telak tangan Yixing, menyebabkan senjata terlempar menjauh.

Yixing mengerang kesakitan kala tangannya terkena balok kayu, dengan marah melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Junmyeon namun Junmyeon lebih cepat menghindar, menangkap tangan yang memiliki jemari lentik itu dan memutarnya kebelakang.

"Arrgh!" Yixing mengerang kesakitan.

"Biar aku tunjukkan padamu siapa yang berkuasa disini,hm!" Junmyeon merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yixing.

Dan entah datang setan dari sana Junmyeon sambil membisikkan kalimat tersebut sambil mengigit telinga Yixing.

"Ah!"

Junmyeon menendang kaki Yixing hingga terpaksa berlutut.

Dukk

"Akh!"

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sangat menikmati wajah kesakitanmu." ucap Junmyeon.

Bugh!

Tengkuk Yixing di pukul menggunakan balok kayu oleh Junmyeon membuat Yixing kehilangan kesadaran dan semua pandangan menjadi gelap.

"Borgol lalu bawa dia ke mobil!"

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan park" Jongdae menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mendongak menatap gugusan bintang.

Malam ini semua berjalan sempurna meski sedikit susah juga menghadapi Yixing.

"Hahahaha memangnya apa hyung." tawa Chanyeol masi menatap langit.

Begitu menikmati suasana dingin malam ini dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Apa yg kau rencanakan?" geram Jongdae.

Sejujurnya, Jongdae mendapat misi untuk mengetahui apa maksud bergabungnya Park dalam misi mereka tanpa ada hal hal yang menurut mereka berhubungan dengan Park.

Dan itu membuat Jongdae benar benar ingin tau apa alasan keikutsertaan Park.

"Dibandingkan kau bertanya apa saja yang aku rencanakan hyung seharusnya bertanya apa saja yang aku tau." balas Chanyeol menampilkan seringai pada Jongdae.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Jongdae merasa di permainkan.

"Aku tau banyak hal hyung." ucap Chanyeol.

Entahlah, menatap sosok hyung di depannya ini ketika geram menarik juga. Jarang jarangkan Jongdae yang memiliki pembawaan tenang dan selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya menjadi seperti ini.

Jongdae menatap tajam pada Chanyeol merasa bahwa percuma saja bicara dengan orang idiot di depannya ini. Jongdae jika diperbolehkan ingin menguliti Chanyeol atau memutilasi sekalian.

"Akan aku sampaikan langsung." ucap Chanyeol menghadap Jongdae.

"Aku tau banyak hal tentangmu hyung." tambah Chanyeol

Jongdae tercekat tidak percaya dengan kata kata Chanyeol, namun detik berikutnya ekspresinya berubah datar.

Tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengetahui rahasinya selama ini, bahkan Junmyeon saja tidak tau.

Ini pasti bualan Chanyeol atau sebagian permainannya.

"Tutup mulutmu park." geram Jongdae

"Hahaha." tawa Chanyeol semakin meledak, ternyata sosok di depannya ini sulit juga.

"Aku tau siapa sebenarnya kau hyung." balas Chanyeol menampilkan tersenyum miringnya.

"Keparat." umpat Jongdae.

"Bergabunglah denganku hyung." tawar Chanyeol seraya mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dengan telapak tangan terbuka ke atas. Gestur untuk memberi ajakan

"Aku menawarkan perlindungan untukmu." ucap Chanyeol menyakinkan.

Kata kata Chanyeol membuat sekujur tubuh Jongdae membeku.

Jadi Chanyeol benar benar tau akan rahasianya.

Dia benar benar tau?

Ya, Chanyeol bersungguh sungguh.

"Daripada kim yang belum tentu akan menerimamu setelah tau apa yang sudah kau perbuatan di belakang mereka." ucap Chanyeol serius.

"Bergabunglah karena rasa sakit yang kau pendam hyung dan aku akan membantumu membalasnya." tambah Chanyeol.

"Karena kau seperti kartu as untukku, hyung"

Dengan kata kata itu, Jongdae benar benar dibuat merasa kalah.

Kalah akan sebuah rasa sakit.

Kalah akan sebuah pilihan yang sulit.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/n :

Haii~

Apa kabar?

Chap kali ini berhasil membuat saya frustasi sendiri, maaf karena terlambat 4 hari, karena 2 hari saya ada acara keluarga jadi mau tidak mau harus pending. Ketika saya menitipkan pesan pada D'Xp saya berjanji akan update senin atau selasa dan ini masi hari selasa bukan? Hehehe..

Maaf ya maaf sekali,

Saya berharap kalian akan menikmati setiap cerita dari semua tokoh karena kisah mereka saling berhubungan.

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya saya sangat suka, saya akan berusaha keras lagi. Terimakasih banyak~

So review please~

Siap siap chapter 5 milik **HeartBreaker** looh **D'Xp** sudah siap itu kekeke

 _Luce,_

 _15 November 2016_


	5. Chapter 5

ACE

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Other

Romance, crime, friendship

Yaoi, typo (s)

This is Sulay

© idea D'Xp ft luce

.

.

.

Mohon untuk membacanya pelan pelan ya

Dan silahkan menikmati scene tiap tokoh.

.

.

Jongin berlari keluar dari gedung, menghiraukan panggilan Jhope maupun Jongdae di belakang. Yang ada di dalam fikirannya hanya satu, Kyungsoo.

Jongin ingin segera melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Semenjak Yixing memberi perintah untuk menghancurkan mobil Junmyeon dimana ada Kyungsoo di dalam, handsfree milik Jongin tidak bisa tersambung dengan Kyungsoo dan itu membuatnya benar benar khawatir.

Jongin juga tidak tau dimana adik adik idiotnya -Taehyung dan Jungkook- berada. Semoga saja mereka berdua bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Mobil Junmyeon benar benar di bakar oleh bawahan Yixing.

Dasar! Bawahan dan tuannya sama sama penggila ledakan.

Jongin bersumpah jika terjadi apa apa dengan Kyungsoo-nya akan dia bakar Yixing sebagai balasan.

Namun, pandangan Jongin tertuju pada anak buah Yixing yang terkapar di tanah dekat mobil yang terbakar. Ini membuatnya lega.

Dan kedatangan mobil jeep milik Taehyung menjawab semua rasa khawatirnya.

Taehyung menghentikan mobil di depan Jongin tepat, lalu keluar. Ingin memberi tahu jika Kyungsoo baik baik saja.

"Kyungsoo tidak apa hyung, dia di belakang." ucap Jungkook begitu keluar dari mobil.

Dengan begitu Jongin membuka pintu belakang dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tubuh gemetar dan mata berkaca kaca.

"Jo-jongiin!" ucap Kyungsoo terbata.

"Hei, kenapa?" Jongin tersenyum lembut, masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di tempat yang kosong.

"Jongin! Maaf! Sungguh maafkan aku! Aku minta maaf!" ucap Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin.

Jongin yang sadar benar jika Kyungsoo berada dalam ketakutan segera memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

Setidaknya sekarang Kyungsoo tau dan merasakan apa yang Jongin takutkan, yeah walaupun terkesan kejam tapi dengan begini Kyungsoo tau untuk tidak lagi ikut dalam segala misi apapun.

"Kau takut, hmm?" tanya Jongin yang di balas anggukan kecil dari sosok mungil di dekapannya.

"A-aku..aku takut ketika mereka mulai menyerang mobil dan a-aku juga ta-takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi karena ledakan dalam gedung." jelas Kyungsoo terbata.

Kyungsoo masih ingat,

Ketika dia sedang mencoba mengamati gambar dari cctv dalam gedung lewat laptop nya, ada seseorang mengetuk pelan kaca samping kiri mobil. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo memucat.

Tok tok tok

Seorang lelaki berbadan besar nampak menyeringai lalu memukulkan besi ke kaca hingga pecah.

Karena Kyungsoo fikir ini masih satu orang saja yang mengganggunya maka Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengambil pisau dan senjata api yang sempat di berikan Jongdae padanya tadi dan pergi keluar dari mobil lewat pintu sebelah kanan dan lari menuju mobil Taehyung.

Namun tidak disangka ada seorang lagi yang sengaja menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari pintu sebelah kanan segera menarik pundak Kyungsoo dan memukul hingga membuat Kyungsoo limbung.

Tidak mau ambil pusing Kyungsoo segera menarik senjata api dan menembak tepat pada dada kiri.

Dor!

"Dasar bocah tengik! Beraninya kau!" teriak anak buah Yixing yang lain.

Mereka datang dan mulai menyerang Kyungsoo, sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo menghindari segala serangan.

Hingga sebuah mobil jeep tiba tiba datang dan menabrak seorang bawahan Yixing, err itu cara datang yang gila menurut Kyungsoo.

Dan Taehyung serta Jungkook keluar dan mulai membereskan mereka.

Namun tiba tiba mobil Junmyeon di belakang mereka meledak dan terbakar. Taehyung yang melihat akan semakin banyak anak buah Yixing yang datang segera mungkin menarik Kyungsoo dan Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi.

Dan begitulah, kenapa sampai Kyungsoo tidak bisa di hubungi lewat handsfree

Jika mengingat itu Kyungsoo jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Lalu, besok masih mau ikut lagi?" goda Jongin kemudian dibalas pukulan kecil di bahu Jongin.

"Semuanya baik baik saja kyungsoo ya." Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin senang karena Kyungsoo baik baik saja. Yah, berterima kasihlah kepada anak buah Yixing yang berhasil menunjukkan bagaimana menakutkannya sebuah misi seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Bergabunglah denganku hyung."

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dengan telapak tangan terbuka ke atas.

Gestur untuk memberi ajakan

"Aku menawarkan perlindungan untukmu."

"Daripada kim yang belum tentu akan menerimamu setelah tau apa yang sudah kau perbuatan di belakang mereka."

"Bergabunglah karena rasa sakit yang kau pendam hyung dan aku akan membantumu membalasnya."

"Kau tidak perlu lagi memendam rasa sakitmu."

"Dan semua keinginan yang kau pendam akan terwujud."

Frustasi dan kalah

Kalah akan sebuah rasa sakit.

Kalah akan sebuah pilihan yang sulit.

Frustasi akan keadaan yang terjadi.

Chanyeol menampilkan seringai terbaiknya, di depannya salah satu Kim tengah larut dalam masalah.

Dia sangat suka wajah frustasi milik Kim jika kalian tau.

Namun, wajahnya berubah serius.

"Hyung hanya boleh tau satu hal. Aku akan selalu ada di belakang, mendukungmu." ucap Chanyeol.

"Juga, melindungimu."

Selanjutnya Chanyeol melangkah melewati Jongdae yang bahkan tidak mampu mengatakan apapun.

Kau harus memilih

Antara

Junmyeon hyung

Atau

Dia yang selama ini kau inginkan.

.

.

.

.

"Byun kau ikut aku sekarang juga ke seoul!" perintah Kris.

Segera mungkin Kris meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan melangkah terlebih dahulu keluar.

Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Yixing-Yixing dan Yixing.

Baekhyun segera merapihkan mejanya dan mulai menyusul Kris keluar ruangan.

Namun sebuah telefon masuk membuat Baekhyun berhenti sebentar dan menggeser layar dial

"Hyung gawat! Zhang Showluo ada disini dan sepertinya mencari Kris hyung!"

"Astaga!"

Baekhyun segera menutup telefon, memperbesar langkah keluar ruangan membuka pintu dan berlari pada belokan lorong. Baekhyun berfikir bahwa ini gawat jika mereka bertemu maka akan-

.

.

Duakk

-buruk

Kris terjungkal kebelakang, tidak ada waktu mengelak ataupun menghindar ketika sebuah pukulan telak di layangkan oleh pria didepannya pada pipi kiri. Lelaki dewasa di depan menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

Merasa belum cukup dengan pukulan tadi.

Kris yang jatuh terlentang di lantai diduduki dan ditarik kerah baju Kris kuat.

"Bagaimana keadaan yixing sekarang, katakan padaku!" teriak Showluo melayangkan pukulan lagi pada wajah Kris.

"Showluo ge -uhhuk!" ucap Kris sambil menahan sakit.

Baekhyun menelan ludah dibuatnya, melihat mereka bertengkar merupakan hal yang tidak disukainya.

Jika ada Yixing disini maka Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati berlari dan menarik Yixing untuk memisahkan kedua lelaki dengan ego luar biasa tinggi ini.

Oh hell! Sekarang justru ini semua karena tidak adanya Yixing saat ini.

Bagaimana ini?

"Sudah puas dengan apa yang kau buat, showluo!"

Teriakan di depan menghentikan aksi pemukulan yang kembali dilayangkan lelaki yang berada di atas Kris.

Baekhyun bersyukur dan akan berterima kasih kepada orang yang mencoba menghentikan mereka.

Kris bangun dengan tertatih di bantu Baekhyun. Namun ketika tau siapa yang berteriak Baekhyun kembali menelan ludah dibuatnya.

Zhang Honglei, baba dari Yixing berdiri dengan pandangan mata menusuk menatap kedua pemuda di depannya. Mendengus lalu melangkah melewati mereka berdua menuju ruangan Kris.

Kekanakan fikirnya.

Honglei duduk di sofa menatap tajam pada kedua pemuda yaitu Showlou dan Kris yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu dari dalam dengan pelan, berdiri di samping pintu tidak berani mendekat barang sedikit atau melihat sekalipun.

"Izinkan aku untuk membunuhnya saat ini juga baba." desis Showluo menatap benci pada Kris.

Zhang Showluo, putra pertama keluarga Zhang. Kakak dari Yixing. Kakak dengan sejuta over protekti kepada Yixing menatap tajam pada pilar keluarga Wu yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan mengusap darah di sudut bibir. Karena pukulan telak tadi.

"Showluo cukup!" ucap Honglei jengah.

Kris tidak menyangka bahwa kabar berita tertangkapnya Yixing akan beredar cepat hingga ke keluarga Zhang dan akan membuatnya dalam suatu pertemuan langsung seperti ini.

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk menjaga yixing karena itu aku mengizinkan mu membawanya ke markas di shanghai." ucap Honglei.

Kris tidak bisa menjawab atau berkata apapun. Ini memang salahnya dengan terlalu lama membiarkan Yixing seorang diri di Seoul tanpa pengawasannya langsung.

"Jawab aku wu yifan!" bentak Honglei.

"Maafkan aku honglei baba." ucap Kris menunduk.

"Aku akan berjanji membawa kembali yixing." tambah Kris.

Zhang Honglei mendengus mendengar jawaban dari calon menantunya.

Sedikit ada rasa menyesal namun ini sudah terlanjur dan Yixing sudah ada di tangan Kim.

"Seharusnya aku percaya pada showluo dengan tidak mengizinkan mu membawa yixing." ucap Honglei menatap Kris tajam seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan kembali ke shanghai tanpa yixing, jika kau masih mau menjadi menantu dari keluarga zhang." ancam Honglei.

"Atau aku akan memaksamu menandatangani surat pernyataan dimana terlulis pembatalan pertunangan kalian." tambah Honglei.

Setelahnya Honglei pergi meninggalkan Kris yang menatap kosong pada meja di depannya.

Seperti inikah perlakuan yang harus dia terima demi mendapatkan seorang Zhang Yixing.

Apakah dia sangat rendah hingga terasa sulit sekali meraih Yixing.

Kris ingat bahwa memang bukan dia satu satunya pilar dari mafia Wu, sepertinya alasan ini akan selalu menghalangi jalannya.

Showluo menatap remeh pada lelaki yang ada di depannya.

Jika bukan karena sang adik yang begitu dia sayangi memohon untuk merestui hubungan mereka dan mengizinkan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Kris. Showluo berjanji akan menjaga adiknya dan membawa pergi sejauh mungkin dari seorang Wu Yifan.

"Kau tau, sejak awal aku sudah tidak pernah setuju dengan hubungan kalian." desis Showluo.

"Jika bukan karena yixing yang menangis semalaman padaku, aku pastikan hubungan kalian berakhir."

Showluo masih ingat ketika itu seharian penuh Yixing tidak mau bicara ataupun makan dan menangis untuk bisa bertemu denganya. Demi seorang Wu Yifan yang bahkan sekarang tidak mampu menjaga little lamb-nya.

Dia bisa melihat seberapa besar adiknya begitu mencintai pria di depannya ini. Namun, diam diam Showluo tidak pernah menyetujui hal itu.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju dan aku rasa adikku masih pantas untuk mendapatkan pilar yang lebih baik, bukan pilar pengganti nomer 2 seperti mu."

Karena kekuasaan yang akan berujung pada perlakuan.

Hal yang paling Showluo benci adalah ketika dia mendengar bahwa pernikahan Kris dan Yixing nantinya hanya untuk menjaga pilar mafia Wu tetap utuh untuk sementara waktu sampai pilar yang sesungguhnya datang.

Hell, apa adiknya serendah itu?

Dengan sebuah skenario.

Begitu semua permainan para tetua Wu selesai maka mereka berdua akan di buang begitu saja.

Showluo tidak akan membiarkan adiknya di jadikan bahan mainan yang kemudian di buang setelah tidak dibutuhkan, karena hal itu dia sama sekali tidak setuju.

Showluo tidak keberatan jika dia dan Yixing disebut Brother Complex. Karena baginya Yixing adalah segala hal yang harus dijaga.

"Namun satu hal, mengingat kau sudah gagal dari janji yang kau buat dengan ku." ucap Showluo.

"Aku pastikan pertunangan kalian akan segera di batalkan." tambah Showluo

"Tidak peduli kau menemukan yixing atau tidak karena aku masih sanggup mencarinya sendiri."

Showluo melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kris, menyisakan banyak rasa sakit dan amarah juga frustasi.

Tidak ada orang di dunia ini mau atau bersedia untuk direndahkan.

.

Baekhyun menatap tidak tega juga iba pada Kris, semenjak kepergian dari keluarga Zhang.

Kris terduduk di meja kerja. Pandangan matanya kosong, namun penuh dengan rasa sakit dan frustasi.

Yixing belum di ketahui dimana dan pertunangan mereka ada di ujung tanduk. Kris tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka benar benar akan dipisahkan.

Sungguh itu sangat sulit, karena baginya Yixing adalah segalanya.

Kris merasa seperti ada jutaan jarum tak kasat mata datang menghujamnya saat ini.

Dan Baekhyun tau benar bahwa hyungnya ini membutuhkan sandaran. Keluarga besar Zhang memang tidak begitu setuju dengan pertunangan mereka terutama Zhang Showluo, kakak dari Zhang Yixing.

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan setidaknya jika kata katanya dapat memghibur. Karena Kris terlihat sangat tertekan.

"Hyung." Baekhyun mencoba memanggil.

"Pergi." ucap Kris.

"Tapi hyung-" ucap Baekhyun terpotong.

"AKU BILANG PERGI." teriak Kris

Tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain keluar dan menutup pintu. Kris membutuhkan waktu untuknya sendiri, dia bukan orang yang mampu terbuka pada semua orang dan lebih memilih memendam sendiri rasa sakitnya.

"Aaarrggghhh!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan frustasi itu seluruh benda yang ada di atas meja kerjanya di buang juga di banting.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mau peduli padaku! Kenapa!" teriak Kris.

Baekhyun hanya mampu mendengarkan dari luar pintu, bersender dengan mirisnya. Kris dan segala rasa sakit.

Namun, kemudian bahu sebelah kanannya di tepuk pelan. Membuat Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya patuh.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan masuk seorang wanita dengan setelan rapi.

"Yifan! Astaga!" ucapnya seraya mendekat.

Sebuah pelukan dirasakan Kris dalam kemarahannya, dia tau siapa pemilik pelukan ini. Sangat tau.

Pelukan yang selanjutnya sebuah tangan menarik pelan kepalanya untuk bersandar di baju wanita.

Kris merasa memiliki sandaran. Ada tempat untuknya mengadu.

"Aku membenci mereka."

"Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan yixing."

Kris mencoba mengatakan isi hatinya yang selama ini dikubur dalam dalam.

"Ibuu."

"Aku hanya ingin kebahagiaanku bu."

"Ibuu."

"Aku apa aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya."

"Yifan."

"Kenapa aku harus kau lahirkan bu."

Dan lelehan air mata itu tidak sanggup di bendung lagi, wanita itu menangis pilu mendengarkan setiap kalimat dari putranya.

"Aku lelah bu."

"Yifan tenang sayang."

Dan rasa sakit dari sang anak menjalar ikut dirasakan oleh seorang ibu.

Jessica membiarkan air matanya mengalir jika ini bisa membuat anaknya tenang.

.

.

.

.

Honglei duduk dalam mobil menunggu kedatangan putra pertamanya. Tidak lama kemudian datang dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Honglei memutuskan bahwa mereka berdua akan langsung pulang menuju Changsha.

"Kenapa baba justru melarang kris untuk kembali ke shanghai, bukannya akan lebih mudah di shanghai jika memang ingin menyelamatkan yixing?" tanya Showluo begitu mobil melaju meninggalkan markas Kris.

"Tidak peduli shanghai atau kanada dia harus tetap menemukan yixing." ucap Honglei.

"Tapi ku fikir bukan hal itu yang baba inginkan." Showluo mengarahkan jemarinya membuat pola abstrak di kaca mobil.

"Kita masih membutuhkan dia untuk mencari yixing." Honglei tersenyum sadar jika putranya benar benar tau apa yang dia inginkan

"Ya, dan baba bisa memperluas jaringan tanpa peduli dengan keberadaan wu dengan menahannya disini." ucap Showluo.

"Tapi aku akan tetap mencari yixing."

"Dan membatalkan pertunangan mereka."

.

.

.

.

Suhu udara dingin menerpa kulit begitu Junmyeon melangkah perlahan ke dalam ruangan kosong yang hanya terisi 2 kursi saling berhadapan dengan salah satu kursi kosong.

Terdapat sebuah cahaya lampu pijar kecil di tengah ruangan.

Langkah Junmyeon berhenti dan mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong menatap sosok di depan yang terikat tali di kursi.

Pemuda manis yang belum sadarkan diri. Pemuda dengan wajah manis berdimple, berkulit putih bak porselen tampak sangat polos dan manis jika sedang menutup mata.

Junmyeon memperhatikan keseluruhan mulai ujung rambut berwarna hitam arang terpotong rapi lalu turun hingga ujung kaki.

Junmyeon mengamati dalam diam sambil tersenyum samar. Dia tidak percaya jika akan bertemu dengan pemuda yang sangat menjengkelkan jika dalam keadaan sadar.

Masih ingat ketika Junmyeon dan Jongin bertemu pertama kali, dialek yang di ucapkan terdengar lucu namun penuh ancaman.

'Hai kim, sudah dengar ceritaku dari jhope?'

'Hitung hitung perkenalan dan kita impas kim.'

Menatapnya yang belum sadar sekarang membuat Junmyeon terkekeh.

"Dasar!" kekeh Junmyeon pelan.

Junmyeon mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan menatap Yixing yang masi belum sadar. Sungguh mengamati pemuda ini memberi hiburan tersendiri bagi Junmyeon.

Hingga jemari Junmyeon mengarah perlahan pada pipi kiri Yixing, mengusapnya pelan dari area pipi turun hingga tulang rahang.

Dan Junmyeon menikmati setiap detik gesekan tangan dengan permukaan lembut kulit Yixing.

Hingga bola mata yang semula tertutup itu bergerak gerak dan terbuka secara perlahan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar.

Sadar sepasang mata tajam menatap intens, Yixing semakin membulatkan mata ketika tangan Junmyeon ada di pipinya.

"Sudah bangun?" kekeh Junmyeon.

Yixing sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan Junmyeon, bahkan masih diam ketika tangan Junmyeon sudah tidak lagi di wajahnya.

Dia shock mungkin. Dan Junmyeon dibuat tertawa pelan karena hal itu.

Kenapa pemuda di depannya ini banyak sekali membuat kejutan. Lihat tingkahnya?

Apa benar yang di depannya ini masih Zhang Yixing yang sama?

Zhang Yixing yang hobi membuatnya geram dengan tingkah juga hobi melemparkan granat?

Hei, seseorang katakan pada Junmyeon bahwa dia tidak menangkap orang yang salah bukan?!

Namun, perubahan ekspresi wajah marah Yixing membuat Junmyeon kembali memasang seringai di bibirnya.

"Sudah ingat dengan apa yang kau alami?" tanya Junmyeon tanpa melunturkan seringai.

Sontak kata kata Junmyeon membuat Yixing semakin geram.

"Brengsek! Lepas dan biarkan aku membunuhmu kim!" teriak Yixing.

Dan tawa Junmyeon benar benar meledak. Lihatlah dirinya sekarang. Zhang Yixing yang menyebalkan sudah kembali.

Harus Junmyeon akui jika menghadapi Yixing yang tidak sadar itu jauh lebih baik daripada Yixing yang sadar itu menyebalkan.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang Junmyeon berdiri merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melayangkan pukulan pada perut Yixing.

"Uhukk!"

Setelah itu, Junmyeon duduk kembali dengan tubuh condong ke depan.

Yixing dibuat menunduk merintih karena pukulan itu.

"Zhang yixing, jujur aku lebih suka kau yang diam." ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum.

Pukulan Junmyeon sangat keras dan itu membuat mulut Yixing mengeluarkan darah.

Ini sakit, sungguh.

Tapi Yixing masih sempat tertawa pelan.

"Sudah puas sekarang?" tanya Yixing.

Junmyeon tidak habis fikir, pemuda di depannya sangat menarik.

"Itu sebagai ganti, karena kau membuat aku dan adik adikku terluka."

Yixing terkekeh pelan, tidak disangka jika musuh di depannya ini begitu terganggu dengan perkenalan pertama mereka.

Wow, Yixing harus bangga karena pertemuan itu sangat mengena di hati seorang Kim Junmyeon.

"Bahkan kau sudah memukuli ku jika kau masih ingat kim." ucap Yixing kalem

"Dan aku sangat menyukainya."

Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Yixing dan mengusap darah di sudut bibir Yixing lalu menjilatnya.

Terasa manis di lidah Junmyeon. Dan tindakan itu berhasil membuat Yixing menatap Junmyeon membeku.

"Dan mulai sekarang aku akan leluasa untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi." ucap Junmyeon.

"Kau akan menyesal kim!" desis Yixing.

"Apa yang bisa membuatku menyesal, hmm?" tantang Junmyeon mendekatkan diri dan mengelus permukaan bawah bibir Yixing pelan.

Ekspresi geram nampak di wajah Yixing, dia benar benar berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Junmyeon benar benar menyesal telah membuat Yixing seperti ini.

Dan Junmyeon menyeringai akan hal itu.

"Kau mau bilang jika tunanganmu akan datang ke sini dan menghajarku?" tanya Junmyeon tanpa melunturkan seringainya.

Yixing terdiam menatap benci.

"Oh? Aku menunggu kalau begitu." Junmyeon terkekeh.

"Keparat kau kim!" umpat Yixing.

"Maki aku sepuasmu, karena ku fikir hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang." ucap Junmyeon.

Ternyata menyenangkan juga melihat ekspresi geram dari wajah pemuda manis di depannya ini.

Lihatlah tingkahnya ketika serius seperti ini justru terlihat lucu.

Junmyeon tidak yakin jika dia berasal dari keluarga mafia Zhang dan merupakan tunangan dari Kris Wu.

"Akan aku buat kau menyesal." desis Yixing.

"Hmm, lakukan saja manis dan aku juga akan membuatmu menyesal sudah bermain main denganku." ucap Junmyeon sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan mengarahkan dagu Yixing ke atas untuk mendongak.

Ini lebih mirip hiburan bagi Junmyeon daripada sedang berhadapan dengan sandera.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuh terikat seperti ini?"

Junmyeon menatap Yixing intens memberikan senyum remeh kemudian melangkah pergi.

Sedangkan Yixing menatap sebal pada pintu yang di tutup oleh Junmyeon tadi. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Tali yang mengikat tubuh pada kursi ini begitu erat dan oh tidak, tangannya di borgol.

Kim sialan Junmyeon, Yixing berjanji akan membalasnya nanti.

Tentu setelah dia berhasil keluar dari sini, yeah setidaknya bagaimana cara melepas borgol dan tali ini.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di Changsha.

Showluo siap dengan segala rencananya.

Showlou segera menuruni tangga menuju bawah tanah dalam gelap, hingga berujung pada sebuah ruangan yang di jaga ketat oleh bawahannya dengan penerangan yang minim.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu Showluo memerintahkan bawahannya untuk membuka pintu.

Showluo masuk sambil menatap seorang lelaki muda yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Buka rantainya." ucap Showluo

Pemuda itu menatap mengangkat pandangannya tidak percaya pada perintah Showluo.

Hingga benda berat yang merekat di kedua tangannya menghilang, benda yang selama ini membatasi geraknya.

Pemuda itu tidak menyangka akan mendapat kebebasannya, benar kata para penjaga bahwa tuan muda mereka sangat baik seperti malaikat tapi bukannya ada dua tuan muda disini?

Apa benar tuan muda di depannya ini akan membebaskan dirinya dari neraka ini?

Atau

Justru-

"Aku akan membebaskanmu, dengan satu syarat-" ucap Showluo tertunda.

-bukan dia,

Karena yang datang di hadapannya ini bukan seorang malaikat melainkan jelmaan dari iblis.

Dia salah mengira.

"Masuklah kedalam tubuh keluarga wu." perintah Showluo.

Tidak mungkin!

"Sampai tugas berikutnya aku katakan, lakukan itu dulu!" tambah Showluo

"Jangan sampai ketahuan, akan aku fasilitasi apapun yang kau butuhkan namun jika kau gagal, aku pastikan kau akan mati di tangganku!" ucap Showluo.

"Persiapkan dirimu."

Showluo menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya keluar begitu saja dari ruangan itu.

Seraya memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku celana, Showluo memantapkan langkah untuk memulai rencana.

'Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kebaikanmu'

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/n:

Hai~

Bagaimana keadaan kalian?

Di chap ini, izinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan Zhang Family. Saya mengambilnya dari 'Go Fighting season 2'

Di go fighting

Sun Honglei as Honglei ge

Show luo/ Xiao Zhu as pig gege

Maaf untuk chap ini, saya berniat fokus pada kris dahulu dan keluarga zhang. Maunya langsung ke tahapan Jongdae tapi kok belum buat scriptnya karena terlalu panjang.

Maaf juga maunya update semalem tapi ini bola mata wattnya uda 30% jadi tepar.

Yeah setidaknya biarin Kim Family bernafas lega dulu.

Sampai bertemu di chap depan~

Saya memiliki pesan dari **D'Xp** dia ada acara keluar kota untuk 2 hari kedepan jadi belum bisa update **HeartBreaker** , maaf.

Terimakasih banyak review nya, hehe saya ketawa sendiri bacanya.

Review please~

 _Luce,_

 _18 November 2016_


	6. Chapter 6

ACE

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Other

Romance, crime, friendship

Yaoi, typo (s)

This is Sulay

© idea D'Xp ft luce

.

.

.

Saya mohon

untuk sangat pelan pelan membacanya

dan silahkan nikmati scene dari tiap tokoh.

Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan nuansa eropa, lalu berhenti sebentar menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa sedang asik menata bidak bidak caturnya.

Kebiasaan yang sudah Sehun hafal, jika Chanyeol dalam mode menatap atau berhadapan dengan bidak catur kesayangannya maka dalam otaknya tengah merencanakan suatu rencana.

Sehun malas untuk menganggu, memutuskan melangkah mendekati rak yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis wine yang di ujung ruangan. Mengambil sebotol wine Krug dengan tahun pembuatan 1928 dan menuangkannya dalam gelas perlahan.

Ngomong ngomong Sehun lama lama tidak tahan juga untuk bicara dengan orang yang berkutat pada catur itu.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat menikmati dunianya sendiri membuat Sehun menghela nafas menatapnya.

"Ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk, mana yang mau kau dengar hyung?" tanya Sehun memulai percakapan.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, Sehun sudah tau kebiasaannya yang tidak mau di ganggu ketika bermain catur tapi tetap melakukannya.

"Untuk apa aku harus tau kabar baik dan buruk itu sehun ah?" Chanyeol fikir sedikit menggoda Sehun itu hal yang menyenangkan.

"Ck."

Sehun berdecak malas meletakkan gelas wine yang di bawanya ke meja. Melipat tangan di depan dada bersandar di meja kerjanya menatap Chanyeol sebal.

"Aku serius." ucap Sehun.

Dan Chanyeol tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban itu.

"Aku juga tidak sedang bercanda sehun ah." ucap Chanyeol menyakinkan, walau sebenarnya tidak.

Melihat raut wajah malas dari Sehun cukup menghibur Chanyeol saat ini yang sebenarnya dia sedang bosan.

"Kau adalah tuan muda disini, jadi aku hanya tinggal mengikuti perintahmu." Chanyeol menampilkan senyumnya.

Tapi, baiklah jangan menggoda Sehun lagi jika tidak mau di lempar se botol wine penuh olehnya.

Sehun itu sama saja dengan Chanyeol -sebenarnya- hanya kalau Chanyeol akan merusak ruangan sesukanya dan tidak tau waktu maka beda lagi dengan Sehun yang akan merusak ruangan jika ada hal yang benar benar membuat dia marah.

Oh yeah, kedua Park ini sebenarnya sama tapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua tidak ada bedanya.

Penghancur barang

Juga

Penghancur kehidupan.

"Baik, apa berita buruknya?" tanya Chanyeol setelah selesai menggoda Sehun.

"Aku perkirakan yang akan datang ke sini bukan hanya dari wu." ucap Sehun.

"Hmm, bagus itu akan membuatku sangat senang." ucap Chanyeol menampilkan senyum gembiranya.

Tuh kan, Chanyeol itu sulit dipahami. Sehun bicara berita buruk Chanyeol justru menampilkan senyum gembiranya.

"Lalu berita baiknya?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Rencanamu memasukkan zhang yixing kedalam tubuh kim akan berhasil membuat mereka pecah." ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Tidak ada hal bahagia di dunia ini selain melihat rencana yang kau buat selama ini berhasil.

Keretakkan Kim akan sangat berpengaruh pada Kim Jongdae dan Kim Junmyeon. Oh, itu yang akan Chanyeol tunggu.

"Aku sudah memperingati nya kemarin, mungkin dengan hal itu dia akan berfikir ulang untuk tetap berada di kubu kim." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Mereka fikir dengan menjadikan yixing sebagai sandera akan membuat mereka kuat melawan wu." ucap Sehun tersenyum dan meminum winenya.

"Tapi terkadang pedang itu bisa menusuk diri sendiri sehun ah." balas Chanyeol.

Lihatlah kedua Park yang tengah sama sama tersenyum, mereka berdua sama kan?

Chanyeol berhenti tersenyum dan menatap serius bidak caturnya, mulai menggeser posisi pion maju ke depan.

"Tapi sehun ah, sepertinya harus ada yang menahan kedatangan tamu kita untuk sementara waktu dan biarkan yixing berada disana lebih lama."

Sehun mendengus mendengar hal itu, lihat tinggkahnya tadi berlagak sebagai tangan kanan kepercayaan sekarang justru memerintah.

"Kita biarkan saja." ucap Sehun acuh.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, Sehun sedikit sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama.

"Bukan sekarang saatnya sehun ah." ucap Chanyeol kembali menggeser kedudukan benteng dalam papan caturnya.

"Kemarin seorang pemburu baru saja menangkap hewan buruannya." balas Chanyeol.

"Jadi biarkan dulu dia makan dan istirahat sehun ah." tambah Chanyeol seraya menatap Sehun.

"Seorang pemburu juga membutuhkan istirahat untuk mengembalikan kesehatannya." Chanyeol mencoba memberi Sehun pengertian.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dalam diam, memperhatikan papan catur di depan Chanyeol.

"Karena yang akan dia buru kali ini bukan lagi singa betina namun singa jantan raja dari gerombolan singa." Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

Rencananya harus berjalan dengan lancar. Sekarang saatnya untuk sedikit memberikan peran pelindung.

Dan Chanyeol fikir itu perlu juga untuk menunjukkan pada seseorang yang dia janjikan perlindungan kemarin lusa.

"Kita harus melindunginya sehun ah." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kita pergi sekarang." ajak Sehun.

Dan senyum Chanyeol semakin mengembang.

Mungkin sedikit menghambat kedatangan Wu tidak masalah bukan.

.

.

.

.

Yixing benar benar di buat menggigil kedinginan dalam ruangan tertutup, dia fikir Kim sengaja menyiksa nya dengan cara ini.

Suhu ruangan yang di atur untuk membuat seseorang di dalamnya seperti berada di musim dingin.

Terlebih Yixing hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis putih.

Namun suara pintu terbuka membuat atensi Yixing tertarik untuk menatap siapa gerangan yang datang menemuinya.

Cklek!

Kyungsoo masuk dan langsung menyergit merasakan dinginnya suhu dalam ruangan ini dan mulai mengatur hingga suhu ruangan menjadi normal.

Merasa diperhatikan Kyungsoo menoleh menatap seorang pemuda manis yang sedang mengigit bibir bawahnya dan bola mata berkedip pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum menatapnya.

Namun, tidak berlangsung lama senyumnya itu pudar. Kyungsoo memperhatikan keseluruhan mulai ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki.

Namun, ketika teringat dia sudah cukup lama berada dalam ruangan ini Kyungsoo panik. Dia harus segera pergi.

Jadi, tanpa berucap apapun Kyungsoo berbalik keluar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Yixing.

"Hei!"

Yixing dibuat cemberut olehnya. Dia belum pernah melihat, juga belum pernah tau siapa lelaki yang masuk tadi. Apa dia bagian dari Kim?

Yixing mengingat ingat lagi namun gagal, dia benar benar tidak tau siapa lelaki tadi.

Oh, dia seorang yang baik! Dan tentu saja tidak seperti Kim sialan Junmyeon!

Yixing mendengus mengingat Junmyeon yang kurang ajar mengelus permukaan wajahnya tadi. Tapi kenapa hal itu yang terus berputar dalam fikirannya. Yaaa, mungkin karena saking bencinya Yixing.

Lagipula Junmyeon itu seperti monster.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika dia selesai menutup pintu yang terkunci otomatis di sebelah kanan pintu bersender di dinding seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan seringai khasnya.

Kyungsoo segera mungkin memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sedang menengok hasil tangkapan hyungmu?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya malas berhadapan dengan mereka -Duo Park- namun dia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan mencoba masuk atau membuat keributan lainnya.

"Kau bersikap sangat baik Kyungsoo." ucap Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini park?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum, mirip dengan Kim ya lelaki di depannya ini.

"Jika boleh aku ingin masuk ke dalam." ucap Sehun sambil melirik pintu di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Sehun segera mungkin mundur dan menutupi pintu dengan tubuhnya.

Sehun tertawa pelan. Sebegitu protektif nya terhadap barang milik hyungnya.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan kim ya? Do kyungsoo." ucap Sehun.

"Aku kim kyungsoo bukan lagi do kyungsoo!" desis Kyungsoo.

"Ya ya ya, lalu apa kau pernah bertanya dimana keluarga yang telah membuangmu itu? Ibu mu?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa pedulimu park!" desis Jongin yang tiba tiba sudah berada di belakang Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai tanpa melihat kebelakang dia tau itu kedatangan Jongin. Dia tidak lupa jika mereka berdua akan selalu dalam jarak jangkauan yang dekat.

Dan Sehun sudah siap dengan ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu jongin?" tanya Sehun.

"Menjauh dan jangan ganggu lagi keluargaku park." ucap Jongin sambil melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Memang kenapa? Kau takut keluargamu hancur jika aku disini?" tantang Sehun.

"Oh shit! Aku ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga." umpat Jongin.

"Dibandingkan dengan membunuhku, sebaiknya kau jaga keluargamu selagi kau bisa kim."

"Kau tidak tau, oh aku salah! Kau pasti tau, jika suatu saat keluargamu akan hancur."

Dengan mengucapkan hal itu Sehun melangkah berbalik meninggalkan Jongin dengan seribu umpatan serta keinginannya membunuh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya terburu menuju ruangan Junmyeon, Kyungsoo setelah perginya Sehun memilih untuk ikut dengan Jongin.

Cklek!

"Hyung!" ucap Jongin begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Junmyeon menghentikan acaranya dalam menulis dan mengecek laporan transaksi segera menatap kedatangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam ruangan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, dia tidak menemukan Jongdae di ruangan Junmyeon bahkan juga tidak menemukannya di sekitar mansion tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Bisakah kau buat larangan untuk dua park itu agar tidak kesini lagi?" tanya Jongin.

Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Jongin.

"Kita masih membutuhkan mereka berdua, karena sepertinya kita akan menghadapi masalah yang besar." ucap Junmyeon.

Jongin mendengus pelan.

"Dan kyungsoo darimana saja kau?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Aku-"

"Dia dari tadi bersamaku terus." ucap Jongin menimpali perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pernah pergi ke dalam ruangan yixing, aku tidak suka!" ucap Junmyeon tegas menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin serius.

"Dan jongin persiapkan dirimu setelah ini untuk berlatih." tambah Junmyeon.

"Baik hyung."

"Kami pergi."

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk segera mungkin keluar dari ruangan Junmyeon.

.

.

Jessica mengusap pelan kepala Kris yang tengah berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kanada dan menyusul yixing" ucap Kris.

"Tidak sekarang yifan." balas Jessica.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan mereka ibu."

Kris benar benar sudah memikirkan untuk berhenti peduli lagi dengan Wu dan segala kekuasaannya.

"Yifan."

Jessica mencoba menenangkan putranya, mengusap pelan kepala Kris.

"Aku ingin membawa ibu juga yixing pergi sejauh mungkin dan kita akan hidup bersama." ungkap Kris dengan tatapan mata menerawang.

"Keinginanmu sangat mulia sayang."

Jessica tersenyum setidaknya putra satu satunya ini begitu menyayanginya serta ada untuknya.

"Tapi tidak sekarang, kau tentu tau yifan jika kau berhenti disini kau bisa menghancurkan wu, tapi kau juga akan menghancurkan ibu."

Jessica menatap sedih, merasa bersalah karena membuat Kris harus kembali bertahan tanpa melakukan apapun.

Karena Jessica adalah pihak paling mudah di jadikan tempat pelampiasan bagi keluarga Wu.

"Maafkan ibu, seharusnya ibu bisa menjaga diri lebih baik dan tidak menikah dengan ayahmu, maaf." ucap Jessica meminta maaf.

"Sttt ibu, ibu tidak salah." jelas Kris.

"Maafkan perkataanku tadi, aku tidak akan menyalahkan ibu."

Kris sadar mungkin perkataannya tadi sempat membuat ibunya sedih mengingat masa lalunya lagi.

"Seharusnya ibu menikah dengan seorang pria yang tidak memiliki istri, jadi kau tidak akan seperti ini." ucap Jessica menyesal.

"Maafkan ibu, membuatmu sulit karena dipaksa menjadi pewaris sementara dan menghadapi segala masalah ini."

Jessica menikah dengan status sebagai istri kedua yang justru mengandung Kris lebih dahulu dan pewaris sesungguhnya dari keluarga Wu justru lahir beberapa tahun setelah kelahiran Kris.

Keadaan keluarga Wu yang tidak baik menyebabkan terjadinya hal hal yang tidak di inginkan dan Jessica sebagai istri kedua harus mengalah dan tau akan tempatnya.

Dan semua hal itu berimbas pada Kris, pilar sementara dari mafia Wu.

"Ibu cukup." ucap Kris.

Kris tau jika dia hidup dalam dunia yang kelam juga kejam, dan dia hanya memiliki ibu sebagai keluarga yang benar benar ada untuknya.

Kris akan melindunginya itu sudah menjadi tujuan dari kehidupannya. Dan kehadiran Yixing bagai angin sejuk dalam hidupnya yang kelam.

Yixing memberinya semangat, tawa, hiburan dengan segala tingkahnya juga dewasa ketika Kris berada dalam posisi terendah.

Yixing dan ibunya -Jessica- adalah dua hal yang akan dia lindungi sampai mati.

"Yifan, bertahanlah sayang sebentar lagi."

Dan Kris memang harus bertahan untuk ibunya saat ini.

Meski hatinya berkata lain.

.

.

.

Showluo melangkahkan kakinya terburu menuju ruangan Honglei. Dan tanpa mengetuk pintu Showluo masuk begitu saja menyebabkan Honglei berdecak pelan melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

"Kenapa baba melarangku untuk ke seoul?!" tanya Showluo.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk ke shanghai jika kau ingat." ucap Honglei.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan yixing." ucap Showluo tegas.

"Showluo!" Honglei memperingati.

"Baba hanya memikirkan tentang kekuasaan, jadi kenapa bukan baba sendiri yang kesana?" tanya Showluo dengan santainya.

Honglei tidak habis fikir dengan putra pertamanya yang begitu berambisi untuk menyelamatkan adiknya.

Honglei tau jika Yixing sangat membutuhkan mereka saat ini namun ada hal yang harus di manfaatkan dengan goyahnya pilar keluarga Wu.

"Biarkan kris yang melakukannya showluo kau tetap disini." ucap Honglei tegas.

"Aku tidak percaya lagi padanya." balas Showluo.

Baginya Yixing adalah hal nomer satu yang harus diprioritaskan. Karena bagi Showluo terkadang orang orang tua itu sedikit seenaknya dalam bertindak.

"Dia tunangannya. Dia yang akan mengurus kehidupan Yixing mulai sekarang." jelas Honglei.

"Dan apa baba juga akan tetap membiarkan mereka menikah meski ujungnya yixing akan di singkirkan?" tanya Showluo.

Showluo menatap tidak percaya dengan pemikiran babanya.

Oh hell, membiarkan Yixing dengan seseorang yang tidak tepat itu hal yang akan Showluo hindari. Karena sebagai kakak sudah sepantasnya dia melindunginya, little lamb-nya.

"Showluo!" teriak Honglei.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan baba melakukannya!" desis Showluo.

"Baba boleh mengatur hidupku dengan cara apapun tapi tidak akan aku biarkan baba mengatur hidup Yixing dengan cara seperti ini!"

"Membiarkan mereka hidup dengan cinta lalu ketika di buang baba akan menarik yixing kembali ke sini? Apa baba tidak memikirkan hati dan perasaan yixing!"

Honglei mendengus mendengar jawaban dari putra sekaligus calon pewarisnya.

Showluo seolah olah menegaskan kepada dunia bahwa siapapun yang bermain main dengan Yixing akan berhadapan dengannya.

Tak terkecuali keluarganya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jongdae menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dan Jongin dari depan pintu ruangan dimana menyekap Yixing.

Begitu dirasa aman, Jongdae mulai menatap kombinasi angka untuk membuka pintu dan sedetik kemudian terbuka.

Suhu ruangan normal, ini menunjukkan apa yang barusan diperbuat oleh adik kecilnya. Jongdae menatap pemuda Changsha di depannya dengan raut wajah datar.

Sementara Yixing tidak menyangka bahwa yang membuka pintu selanjutnya adalah Jongdae, dia fikir dia dapat bertemu dengan pemuda bermata bulat tadi.

Namun tidak apa fikir Yixing, mau yang menemuinya Junmyeon ataupun Jongdae baginya itu sama buruknya.

Kedua orang dengan tatapan yang sama sama menaruh kebencian.

Hingga Yixing terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Membaik setelah menangkapku?" tanya Yixing.

Jongdae sejujurnya muak dengan lelaki di depannya ini.

"Zhang dan segala mulut brengseknya." ucap Jongdae.

"Hahahaha, aku senang melihatmu dari jarak sedekat ini kim." balas Yixing dengan senyum remeh.

"Kau pembohong." ucap Jongdae menatap benci pada Yixing.

"Benarkah?! Markas yang kau janjikan juga tidak berjalan dengan mulus kim." jawab Yixing santai.

"Aku tau jika kau juga tidak akan membawanya kemari sesuai janjimu." balas Jongdae.

"Hehehe, kau tau akan bagaimana hasilnya kim." Yixing terkekeh pelan menanggapi perkataan Jongdae.

"Tapi aku mampu jika hanya untuk membunuhnya, meski aku kalian tahan disini."

Dalam sekejap raut wajah Yixing berubah menatap Jongdae serius dengan senyuman remeh.

"Dan ku pastikan kau membusuk disini zhang." ucap Jongdae seraya menatap Yixing tajam.

"Kau tak akan pernah berhasil menemuinya?"

"Ah, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tidak pernah bertemu atau kabar saja tidak kau dapatkan?"

"Bahkan keadaannya kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui?"

"Bukannya seolah kau hidup dalam kegelapan?"

Yixing benar benar memanfaatkan keberadaan Jongdae, membakar hati salah satu Kim dengan segala macam perkataannya.

Sementara Jongdae merasa semakin masuk dalam lubang dalam rasa sakit.

Terdiam dan sakit.

Tapi tak mampu melakukan apapun.

Tapi Yixing masih belum berhenti, dia akan membuat Kim di depannya ini terkubur oleh rasa sakit.

"Bagaimana jika dia terluka?"

"Oh! Itu bukan rahasia lagi kufikir." Yixing terkekeh.

"Brengsek kau zhang yixing!" teriak Jongdae murka.

"Hahahahaha, aku senang melihatmu meledak kim." Yixing tertawa puas.

Sempurna fikir Yixing.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Seberapa besar kau melukainya?!" tanya Jongdae dengan sisa kesabaran menekan pisau lipat pada leher putih Yixing.

"KATAKAN!" teriak Jongdae.

"Hmm?!apa kau siap mendengarnya?" tanya Yixing melihat Jongdae tengah tenggelam di lautan darah yang dia buat.

"Begitu ya."

Pandangan mata Jongdae kosong, jiwanya bukan lagi menyatu dalam raga. Dia telah kehilangan semuanya.

Jongdae benar benar tenggelam oleh lautan rasa sakit buatan Yixing.

"Baik! Ini untukmu."

Sapuan pisau menggores leher Yixing, luka yang cukup untuk membuat darah menetes dari sana dan membuat kemeja putih itu penuh noda.

Yixing menatap datar pada bola mata Jongdae yang kosong penuh dengan rasa sakit.

"Setiap goresan yang kau berikan di leherku, aku pastikan dia akan membayarnya." ucap Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Aku terlanjur sakit, maka kau harus merasakannya juga."

Bola mata itu memang memancarkan sejuta rasa sakit dan Yixing tau akan hal itu.

Tes

Tes

"Aku selalu terpukau dengan kekompakan kalian kim, dalam menangkapku juga dalam menyiksaku." Yixing merasakan tiap aliran darah dari lukanya.

Yixing menatap bola mata kelam dari Jongdae tapi tidak ada respon berarti. Yixing masih dapat merasakan pisau itu belum jauh dari lehernya.

"Bagaimana jika aku hancurkan kepercayaan mereka padamu kim?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Jongdae tersenyum remeh menatap Yixing, dia terlalu kelam untuk memikirkan sekelilingnya.

"Aku sudah terlanjur sakit, bila kau ingin tau."

Harapan Jongdae telah melebur menjadi lautan darah. Dan dia tidak lagi peduli dengan perkataan atau ancaman yang diberikan Yixing.

Karena Yixing menghancurkannya dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon masuk ke dalam ruangan Yixing dengan pandangan mata menyerngit menatap leher putih Yixing berdarah.

Seseorang selain dia masuk dan menyiksanya? Junmyeon fikir dia perlu tau siapa orang tersebut tapi tersenyum samar melihat pemuda di depannya ini meringis kesakitan.

Yixing bisa sakit juga ternyata?

"Apa luka dilehermu itu sakit?" tanya Junmyeon dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Yixing menatap penuh kebencian ketika melihat kedatangan Junmyeon dan tidak merespon ucapan Junmyeon.

"Apa mau aku tambah lagi?" tawar Junmyeon.

"Aku bisa membuat yang lebih panjang dari goresan itu." ucap Junmyeon.

Dan sepertinya Junmyeon benar benar melakukan apa yang di katakan. Jemari Junmyeon menekan luka itu dan sedikit mencubitnya.

"Aakh. Keparat! Hentikan!" teriak Yixing.

"Oh? Kau tidak menjawabku tadi."

Kelihatannya Junmyeon suka sekali dengan darah Yixing yang mengalir sehingga dua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mengusapkan darah di jarinya itu di pipi kiri Yixing.

Junmyeon menarik kursi kosong mendekatkannya di depan Yixing sehingga dia bisa duduk berhadapan dan Yixing dibuat membeku tidak berkutik kala itu.

Junmyeon di depannya duduk dengan satu tangan menarik tengkuknya mendekat dan menjilat darah di pipi kirinya pelan.

Yixing dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat juga tatapan mata tajam serta hangatnya organ tak bertulang menyapu darah di pipi kirinya.

Yixing tidak sengaja menahan nafas saat itu dan otaknya benar benar membeku. Dan baru bisa bernafas lega kala Junmyeon menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada noda di wajah manismu. Jadi aku membersihkannya." ucap Junmyeon sambil menyeringai.

Dan Yixing yakin bahwa di hadapannya bukanlah seorang manusia.

.

.

Yixing menatap marah pada Junmyeon yang duduk bersandar santai pada sandaran kursi. Tak berlangsung lama terkekeh pelan.

"Kau kompak sekali dengan adikmu ya kim." ucap Yixing.

Junmyeon menyergit menatap Yixing namun segera berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu." ucap Junmyeon senang.

"Yah, ku fikir kalian benar benar kompak dalam menyiksaku dengan rasa sakit." ungkap Yixing jujur dengan bibir mencebik.

"Jadi kau sekarang sadar jika telah menyakiti mereka?!" tanya Junmyeon.

Yixing hanya membalas dengan kekehan sambil menatap Kim di depannya.

Junmyeon akan mencatat Yixing itu selain menyebalkan juga aneh.

"Ku fikir kalian saling memahami satu sama lain, tapi ternyata tidak." pancing Yixing

Oh, mari kita lihat apa reaksimu kim?

Yixing memulainya dengan sesuatu pembahasan yang cukup sensitif.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" tanya Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mulai merasa jika sifat menyebalkan Yixing mulai keluar lihat perkataannya yang sok tau itu.

"Memang apa yg kau ketahui soal adikmu kim?" balas Yixing

Junmyeon menatap datar Yixing dan segala perkataannya, melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Kau tidak sadar jika kehadiranku disini karena ulah dari mereka?" tanya Yixing.

Yixing benar benar membuat Yixing geram.

"Tutup mulutmu!" ucap Junmyeon serius sambil menatap tajam Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum dalam hati Junmyeon bereaksi dengan perkataannya, itu artinya sebentar lagi.

"Kim jongdae." jawab Yixing santai.

Junmyeon menatap tidak percaya pada Yixing, apa dia mencoba untuk membuatnya membenci adiknya sendiri.

"Ku fikir ada penghianat dalam keluargamu Kim."

"Kau tidak taukan?"

Junmyeon benar benar membiarkan Yixing bicara semaunya.

"Kau fikir siapa yg membangun gedung penyimpanan senjata di gangwon? Jika aku dan anak buahku saja baru datang korea saat ini?"

"Dan siapa yang bisa melakukan transaksi tanpa terdeteksi oleh mata mata dan sensormu?"

"Kau tidak tau banyak hal kim."

Yixing tersenyum manis menampilkan dimplenya. Mari kita lihat seberapa kau bertahan dengan fakta fakta yang Yixing katakan.

"Kim Jongdae, 3 bulan yang lalu memberikan penawaran padaku, cukup menarik dengan membuatkan aku gedung penyimpanan senjata yang tidak terdeteksi oleh mata mata mu lalu sengaja mengalihkan perhatian dengan keberadaan perdagangan ilegal di tempat yang berbeda yaitu bucheon?"

"Tapi semua tidak berjalan dengan sesuai rencana."

"Itu membuatku marah sebenarnya, jadi aku putuskan untuk menemuinya langsung di sini."

Junmyeon jengah dengan segala perkataan Yixing kemudian bergerak cepat mencekik leher Yixing, menghentikan Yixing yang bicara seenaknya

"Akh!"

"Memangnya aku akan percaya begitu saja dengan mu." ucap Junmyeon tegas.

"La-lu kau fikir kenapa kau bisa kecolongan selama lebih dari satu bulan lamanya kim?"

Yixing belum menyerah.

Junmyeon menghempaskan tangannya dari leher Yixing hingga berbatuk parah, menatap marah.

"Uhhuk."

"Ku pastikan kau habis di tanganku zhang!"

Yixing menyeringai mendengarnya. Meski lehernya terasa semakin sakit namun dia berhasil.

Setelah mengatakannya Junmyeon menarik diri untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dan kalian aku pastikan hancur kim!"

Yixing dan segala ambisinya menghancurkan Kim.

.

.

.

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di luar gerbang masuk mansion Kim.

Chanyeol yang menyandarkan kepalanya di jok kemudi melirik Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi, akan di mulai." ucap Sehun.

Dan Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya.

Waktu untuk melakukan perannya.

.

.

.

"KIM JONGDAE!"

Di ruang keluarga Junmyeon berteriak keras menghampiri Jongdae yang melangkah pelan menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya.

Jongdae sudah seperti seseorang yang tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Tidak bereaksi apapun bahkan menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan mata seolah tidak terjadi apa apa.

Junmyeon melayangkan pukulan telak hingga menyebabkan Jongdae tersungkur di dekat meja makan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya hah!" teriak Junmyeon

"KATAKAN PADAKU!"

Junmyeon menatap tajam pada Jongdae yang masih terdiam tidak berkutik. Lalu berniat memukul Jongdae lagi sebelum Jongin yang tiba tiba sudah ada di sampingnya menahan Junmyeon tetap di tempat.

"Hyung! Berhenti!" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo berlari mendekat ke arah mereka setelah mendengar teriakan Junmyeon dan suara seperti seseorang yang terjatuh. Menemukan hyungnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Minggir kau!" desis Junmyeon mendorong Jongin menjauh.

Junmyeon memaksa Jongdae untuk bangkit dengan menarik kerah kemeja dan tidak melepaskannya.

"Katakan padaku apa benar jika kau yg membagung gedung wilayah gangwon untuk yixing?!" ucap Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya pada Junmyeon dan segala perkataannya lalu beralih pada Jongdae. Ini tidak mungkin kan?

"KATAKAN KIM JONGDAE."

Jongin terdiam, ini yang dia takutkan. Dia berharap jika semua ini tidak benar, Jongdae dan pengakuannya semoga ini hanya kesalahpahaman.

"Hy-hyung?" tanya Jongin.

Namun, realita membuang jauh jauh segala harapan mereka. Jongdae menganggukan kepala dengan pasrah dalam cengkeraman kerah lehernya oleh Junmyeon.

"BRENGSEK!"

Junmyeon melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Jongdae hingga menyebabkan Jongdae menabrak meja di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo shock berat tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Jongin menuduk tidak kuasa melihat kemarahan Junmyeon.

"KEPARAT KAU!" teriak Junmyeon menarik Jongdae dan memberinya pukulan bertubi tubi.

Jongdae tidak melawan ataupun menghindar ketika menerima pukulan Junmyeon dan itu membuat Junmyeon semakin marah hingga Junmyeon kembali memukul wajah Jongdae hingga berdarah.

"Hyung!" Jongin yang tidak tahan menarik Junmyeon menjauhi Jongdae setelah memberinya tendangan di perut hingga Jongdae dibuat meringkuk di lantai.

Jongin tidak tau kenapa sedikitpun Jongdae tidak mengelak dengan tuduhan itu.

Sementara Kyungsoo semakin miris melihat hyung keduanya mencoba bangun menahan sakit sekujur tubuhnya dengan satu tangan di lantai sementara tangan yang lain memegangi perutnya.

Jongdae yang tidak kuat menerima sakit akibat pukulan brutal Junmyeon kembali terjatuh duduk bersimpuh ketika mencoba bangun berdiri.

"Bunuh saja aku."

Jongdae hanya mengucapkan satu kata yang berhasil membuat Junmyeon meledak lagi dan kembali mendorong Jongin lalu mencekik leher Jongdae yang berdiri dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan.

"KAU!"

Kemarahan Junmyeon hanya di balas senyum miris dari Jongdae.

"Memang aku yg melakukan semuanya, membangun gedung persenjataan lalu mengalihkan perhatianmu, juga bersekutu dengan yixing."

Penjelasan Jongdae berhasil membuat Kyungsoo semakin frustasi dengan keadaan di depannya.

Gemeletuk gigi Junmyeon menunjukkan seberapa besar kemarahannya pada Jongdae.

Seorang yang diyakini sebagai adik dan keluarganya sekarang mengkhianati dengan membantu Yixing yang merupakan musuh yang sudah mengacau wilayahnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" desis Junmyeon lalu melayangkan pukulan lagi.

Jongdae kembali tersungkur dibuatnya.

"Ya, buat aku pergi lebih cepat!" ucap Jongdae.

Ucapan Jongdae membuat Jongin memegangi Junmyeon semakin erat untuk menahannya di tempat dan tidak melepaskannya.

"Kau!" ucap Jongdae tertahan mencoba bangun menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya namun kembali terjatuh.

Chanyeol tiba tiba datang mendekat memegangi kedua bahu Jongdae membantu berdiri dan menopang tubuhnya.

"Kau juga mebiarkannya pergi!"

Jongdae mengungkapkan rasa kecewanya.

"Kau tidak peduli padanya!"

"Apa dia disakiti?!"

"Kau tidak peduli sedikitpun."

"Dia juga keluargamu!"

"LALU APA INI YANG KAU SEBUT DENGAN KELUARGA HAH!" teriak Jongdae

"Mafia zhang menangkapnya 2 tahun yang lalu dan tidak ada hasil apapun darimu!"

"KAU TIDAK BERUSAHA MENYELAMATKANNYA!

"Kau tidak peduli air matanya!"

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di wajah Jongdae. Hatinya pilu.

"Aku terlalu merindukannya."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku ingin memeluknya."

"Aku terlalu takut dengan apa yang mereka lakukan padanya."

"Menyiksanya atau segala perlakuan yang diterimanya."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini kim Junmyeon!" Jongdae berteriak menatap tajam Junmyeon yang terdiam.

"Karena itu aku melakukannya."

"Karena dia."

"Karena aku ingin membebaskannya dengan cara apapun."

"Asalkan dia bisa ada di sini."

Jongdae benar benar tidak kuasa menahan sakit yang dia terima di tubuh maupun dalam hatinya.

"Kau berjanji tapi kau tidak menepatinya." ucap Jongdae pelan.

Junmyeon terdiam dengan segala perkataan Jongdae, ia sadar benar jika masalah mereka berdua karena kelalaiannya dan kesalahannya.

"Aku siap jika harus keluar dari sini, dari kim."

Pernyataan Jongdae membuat semua orang dalam ruangan menatap tidak percaya padanya.

Termasuk Junmyeon. Dia yang salah disini hingga satu anggota keluarganya harus menjadi sandera.

Junmyeon memang tidak mengatakan dengan terang terangan untuk mencari dimana keberadaannya namun Junmyeon tetap mencarinya dan belum menunjukkan hasil.

Dia seharusnya sadar jika hati Jongdae sudah banyak merasakan sakit.

Sehingga Junmyeon menatap sendu ketika teringat semuanya dan menatap punggung tertatih Jongdae yang menjauh membuatnya semakin dan semakin bersalah.

Chanyeol tanpa berekspresi apapun menatap Junmyeon yang tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan rasa sakit lalu berlalu menyusul kepergian Jongdae.

"AARRGGHH!"

Junmyeon membanting vas bunga besar di dekatnya hingga hancur berantakan. Betapa frustasinya dia. Dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata melihat kedua hyung terbaiknya, Junmyeon dengan rasa frustasi dan Jongdae dengan segala rasa sakitnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang masi terdiam, Jongdae dan Junmyeon meninggalkan ruangan seperti membuat ruangan ini mati rasa.

Jongin berfikir dengan segala hal yang terjadi dan pikirannya teringat akan perkataan Sehun.

'Dibandingkan dengan membunuhku, sebaiknya kau jaga keluargamu selagi kau bisa kim.'

'Kau tidak tau, oh aku salah! Kau pasti tau, jika suatu saat keluargamu akan hancur.'

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Park? Tapi tidak mungkin karena segala tuntutan yang di berikan Junmyeon sama sekali tidak di sangkal oleh Jongdae.

Ini sungguh membuatnya pusing.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat pandangan matanya serius menatap Jongin yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku tau kau lebih banyak tau sebelum ini."

"Bersikaplah dewasa lalu kejar juga temani jongdae hyung."

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku di ruang keluarga dwngan segala sisa kemurkaan hyungnya.

.

.

.

Jongdae menatap aliran sungai buatan di depannya dalam diam, perkataan Chanyeol tempo hari mengisi seluruh rongga dalam otaknya.

Kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu terus berputar dalam memorinya. Jongdae menutup mata membiarkan lelehan air mata mengaliri wajahnya.

Namun pandangan matanya memancarkan kebencian ketika teringat satu nama,

Zhang Yixing.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hai,

HeartBreaker dari D'Xp akan segera hadir, jadi tunggulah.

Umm bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Aku penasaran dan ingin bertanya pada kalian semua.

Jika disuruh memilih, kalian akan ada di pihak siapa?

Junmyeon?

Jongdae?

Yixing?

Atau Kris?

Jawablah, aku menunggu jawaban kalian?

See you next chap,

 _Luce,_

 _20 November 2016_


	7. Chapter 7

ACE

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Other

Romance, crime, friendship

Rate M

Yaoi, typo (s)

This is Sulay

© idea D'Xp ft luce

.

.

.

Saya mohon dengan sangat

untuk sangat pelan pelan membacanya

dan silahkan nikmati scene dari tiap tokoh.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak suka dengan misimu kali ini hyung." Sehun datang dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah dingin tapi nada merajuk, mengeluh.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, melanjutkan bermain caturnya melawan diri sendiri -beradu strategi- dan tampak mulai larut tidak memperhatikan keluhan dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Sehun berdecak malas berjalan ke depan meja dan tanpa aba aba menendang meja hingga bidak bidak catur yang tersusun berguling berantakan. Menghancurkan sesi pengaturan strategi Chanyeol.

"Oh shit!" umpat Chanyeol yang ganti menendang meja tempat bidak caturnya yang di hancurkan Sehun kedepan hingga membentur tulang kering kaki sebelah kanan Sehun.

"Ouch! Sialan kau hyung!"

Ganti Sehun yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

Cara Park mengganggu dan membalas. Jangan tiru tingkah lakunya.

"Dan kau berhentilah mengeluh sehun ah." ganti Chanyeol yang berdecak malas.

Sehun masi sibuk mengusap pelan kakinya sambil menatap Chanyeol sebal. Sehun sebenarnya lebih suka berada dalam ruangannya dan berkutat dengan segala macam data yang ada daripada harus menemui Kim atau yang lainnya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak suka hal itu, katanya Sehun itu malas tapi Chanyeol sendiri kalau sudah dalam ruangan Sehun sering lupa waktunya daripada ingat waktunya.

"Lakukan saja, ini peran kita." ucap Chanyeol menampilkan senyumnya.

"Kau! Bukan aku!" tegas Sehun. Dan Chanyeol menendangnya lagi.

Anarkis.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengawasi dalam diam segala pergerakan Jongdae.

Kim sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Park itu sangat gila, dia-oh mereka itu bisa sangat gila dengan cara menaburkan garam di atas luka seseorang.

Tidak peduli seseorang itu berada di lautan darah atau palung kegelapan sekalipun. Park tidak akan tanggung tanggung dalam menghancurkan lawannya err atau mungkin juga kawannya.

Apa kalian masih berminat menjadi mitra kerja dari Park bersaudara?

Tapi sepertinya untuk detik ini Park Chanyeol sedang dalam mode menjiwai perannya sebagai malaikat tanpa sayap. Melindungi dan menjaga dari jarak terbaiknya seorang yang tengah tenggelam dalam samudera rasa sakit.

Pandangan matanya tidak berubah tetap sendu dan kosong, Jongdae juga masih tidak merespon sekelilingnya dengan baik. Dan itu menjadi peran Chanyeol kali ini semakin di butuhkan.

Hei, orang yang sedang sakit hati itu bisa sampai gila, Chanyeol tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada Jongdae.

Setidaknya bukan sekarang.

Lagipula cobalah untuk optimis, semua masalah itu pasti ada jalannya. Namun, perkataan tidak semudah dengan kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa kau harus berjuang di tengahnya dunia kejam. Ini mirip puisi namun kenyataannya memang kehidupan Jongdae rasa sekarang tengah berada di malam lautan penuh badai.

Ngomong ngomong jika tidak dalam waktu mendalami peran mungkin Chanyeol akan masuk kedalam ruangan Sehun tertawa sepuasnya dan mulai berpesta. Rencananya menghancurkan Kim sukses, yeah walau puncak dari rencana sesungguhnya masih sangat jauh.

Jongdae menghentikan mobil Porsche putihnya di depan bangunan gereja tua. Melangkah masuk dengan perlahan.

Sudah lama sekali saat terakhir kalinya dia kesini. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia kesini sendirian.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Jongdae merasa ada yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia tidak peduli. Itu Chanyeol dan dia tau.

Jongdae kembali melangkahkan kaki semakin masuk ke dalam ruangan dan Chanyeol memasukkan tangak ke dalam saku celananya berjalan mengikuti Jongdae dalam diam.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menatap ruangan keluarga di malam hari nampak sepi tanpa kehadiran Jongin yang bertengkar, Jongdae yang tertawa atau Kyungsoo yang cemberut.

Semua terasa kosong, Junmyeon merasa sebuah kehilangan yang dalam.

Dia berhenti di depan meja makan menatap lama ruangan ini, besar dan begitu luas akan kenangan.

Dulu di tempat ini pertama kalinya dia lihat dan dia rasakan sebuah arti keluarga.

Jemari putih Junmyeon menyentuh meja marmer perlahan. Dingin.

Kyungsoo datang dengan mangkuk makanan. Menatap sendu hyung tertuanya.

"Mari makan hyung."

Tapi Junmyeon tidak bergerak sedikitpun masih menatap telapak tangannya di meja makan. Keningnya semakin berkerut dan tanpa menjawab ajakan Kyungsoo Junmyeon pergi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo faham jika hati hyungnya masih hancur.

.

.

.

Kris memasuki ruangan yang dihadiri oleh keluarga Wu inti. Babanya -Wu Yoochun- sudah duduk dan bersiap untuk memulai makan malam mereka.

Malam ini memang di agendakan untuk makan malam yang sebenarnya Kris malas untuk mengikuti.

Kris duduk di samping babanya yang masih terdiam memperhatikan sekeliling. Ada 4 buah kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan.

Tidak ada percakapan berarti selama beberapa menit sampai seorang wanita berumur masuk.

Wu Tiffany istri pertama dari Wu Yoochun masuk dengan setelan dres hitam elegan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kris. Menatap dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa.

Kris masi ingat jika tatapan itu juga yang di terimanya selama ini. Tetap sama.

Ada sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman menghantui benak Kris saat melihat kursi yang di biarkan kosong di sampingnya.

Kris takut jika ibunya ikut di bawa dalam acara makan malam ini. Mengingat sejak kepergian Kris ke London belum sempat menelfon barang semenit tentang keberadaan dan keadaan ibunya.

Ini membuat Kris cemas, ibunya tidak akan dia biarkan ikut masuk dalam lingkaran permainan ini.

Dan tanpa sadar kedua tangan Kris mengepal erat. Menahan emosi.

Cklek!

Bunyi pintu membuat dua pria dalam ruangan itu menoleh menemukan Jessica dengan balutan dress biru masuk. Membuat bola mata Kris membola dan kemudian tatapannya berubah datar.

Yoochun menatap istri keduanya dengan seulas senyum yang tidak luput dari perhatian Tiffany.

"Aku senang kau bisa ikut dalam makan malam ini." ucapan Yoochun sukses membuat Jessica yang duduk di antara Kris dan Tiffany tersenyum mendengarnya.

Namun ekspresi berbeda di dapati dari Kris maupun Tiffany yang memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

Dan makan malam di mulai dalam diam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hanya ada suara dentingan piring dan peralatan makan memenuhi ruangan.

Setelah sesi makan malam selesai beberapa pelayan datang dan membersihkan meja mulai merapikan dan menyajikan dessert dan kembali meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan di kanada, yifan." ucap Yoochun mengawali pembicaraan.

"Berjalan lancar baba." jawab Kris.

"Bagus kalau begitu." balas Yoochun.

"Baba, aku ingin meminta izin untuk-" ucap Kris.

"Yifan." Jessica mengingatkan Kris dengan menyentuh lembut tangan kiri Kris di atas meja makan.

"Pergi ke korea?" tebak Yoochun.

"Iya baba." balas Kris mantap.

"Kanada tidak bisa kau tinggalkan untuk sementara waktu ini yifan, kau tau hal itu." jawab Yoochun.

"Baba, ada minho ge yang bisa mengaturnya untuk sementara waktu." ujar Kris.

"Apa kau sadar jika kau adalah pilar dari wu saat ini!" ucap Tiffany tegas.

"Bukannya sebulan yang lalu kolega dari miami juga mendapat sedikit masalah?" tambah Tiffany dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Baba tidak mengizinkanmu yifan." ucap Yoochun.

"Tapi aku kesana untuk menyelamatkan yixing, baba!" Kris mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kau bisa mengirimkan jinki ke sana yifan." Yoochun tetap pada jawabannya sambil menatap Kris tak terbantahkan.

"BABA!" teriak Kris tanpa sadar.

Emosinya benar benar tinggi saat ini. Dan Jessica menatap was was pada putranya ini.

"Yixing tunanganku saat ini di sandera oleh Kim dan baba menyarankan jinki hyung yang ke sana?!" Kris tidak habis fikir dengan pola fikir babanya.

Jessica menatap putranya dengan pandangan mata sedih, dia faham betul jika putranya sangat ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya, menyelamatkannya.

Brakk

"Jangan membantahku dan tetap berada di kanada!" ucap Yoochun.

"Apa kau mau menghancurkan transaksi lainnya lagi?!" tambah Yoochun.

"Dan kufikir ibumu setuju dengan keputusanku." jelas Yoochun.

Kris menatap Jessica penuh harap, berharap ibunya tau dan berada di pihaknya. Namun, Jessica tidak akan bisa lepas dari cengkeraman seorang Wu Yoochun. Hingga gelengan pelan harus di terima Kris sebagai kenyataan pahit.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam berakhir lebih cepat dari perkiraan Kris.

Tiffany langsung keluar ruangan lebih dahulu begitu semua pembicaraan selesai.

Kris memastikan Jessica keluar dengan di jemput Baekhyun dan mereka berdua langsung menuju parkiran untuk pergi lebih dahulu, beristirahat.

Sementara Yoochun masih di kursinya menatap serius ke depan. Kris sudah siap untuk beranjak sebelum berpamitan dengan babanya. Namun perkataan yang babanya katakan menghentikan niatnya.

"Kau ku tugaskan untuk tetap di kanada!" ucap Yoochun.

"Baik baba."

Kris menjawab meski dalam lubuk hatinya ingin sekali menentang.

"Singkirkan pikiranmu untuk pergi ke seoul." perintah Yoochun.

"Baba aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan tunangannku." jelas Kris.

"Kanada dan wu membutuhkanmu yifan." tegas Yoochun.

"Apa barang sebentar saja baba tidak memberikanku izin." Kris berharap.

"Pikirkan ibumu."

Ucapan final Yoochun mengakhiri pertemuan mereka, Yoochun beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kris yang masih terpaku di dalam.

Ibunya dan keberadaan dua belah kubu dalam keluarga Wu menyebabkan Kris tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Atau mungkin memang bukan sekarang.

Selanjutnya Kris segera menelfon Baekhyun untuk membawa serta ibunya kembali ke Kanada malam ini juga.

.

.

.

Jongdae menghentikan mobil Porsche putihnya di tengah jalanan sepi dengan samping kanan kiri pohon pinus. Jika sesuai dengan perkiraannya maka mobil Chanyeol akan tiba 5 menit lagi dari arah berlawanan.

Chanyeol menatap penuh minat dari kejauhan Jongdae yang menyandar pada depan mobilnya, dia mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya. Bola mata Kim masi tetap sama tidak berubah, Chanyeol kelihatannya harus berterimakasih pada Yixing dan segala perkataannya.

Yixing membuat targetnya benar benar jatuh pada palung paling dalam.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya, keluar sambil membenarkan jasnya. Menghampiri Jongdae yang ada di depannya.

Jongdae tidak memperhatikan kedatangan Chanyeol, masih terdiam seperti masih sibuk dengan segala macam fikirannya.

Chanyeol menatap dalam diam Kim di depannya.

"Aku terima tawaranmu." ucap Jongdae menatap Chanyeol serius.

Dan sukses membuat Chanyeol terkejut walau hanya beberapa menit dan kemudian menyeringai.

Di depannya bagian dari Kim menyatakan pilihannya untuk menjadi bagian dari Park. Bukankah ini yang Chanyeol tunggu tunggu selama ini.

Mengintai Kim dari jarak jauh, mencari tau apa yang di sukai dan yang jadi kelemahan Kim dan sekarang di mendapatkan bagian dari puzzle yang dia butuhkan.

Kim Jongdae ada dalam genggamannya.

"Katakan padaku keinginanmu, hyung."

Dengan begitu Jongdae merasa bahwa badai yang selama ini mengikutinya akan segera hilang.

Walau dia harus menjadi bagian dari Park bersaudara yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak dia sukai.

Dan tanpa dia sadari menjadi bagian penting dalam segala rencana yang akan di jalankan oleh Park Chanyeol.

'Kau ada dalam genggamanku, kim.'

'Bantu aku menghancurkan zhang yixing.'

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah memasuki mansion Kim dengan raut wajah dingin. Jongdae mengikuti di belakang dengan pandangan mata serius.

Jongin menatap kedatangan mereka, lebih tertuju pada Jongdae segera mungkin menghampiri hyung keduanya.

"Hyung! Dari-"

Namun perkataan Jongin tertahan oleh tangan Sehun yang menghadang jalannya.

Jongdae tidak merespon apapun yang ada di depannya melewati begitu saja Sehun dan juga Jongin.

Jongin hanya menatap hyung keduanya dengan tatapan khawatir juga sedih. Lalu beralih pada makhluk albino di depannya.

"Biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya."

Dan setelah mengucapkannya Sehun berjalan melewati Jongin menyusul Jongdae yang lebih dahulu menghilang di belokan ruang makan.

Jongin terdiam, antara ingin menghentikan Jongdae juga Sehun namun juga tidak bisa melihat pandangan Jongdae yang begitu penuh dengan rasa sakit.

Jongdae memasuki ruangan Yixing dengan membanting pintu dan menatap Yixing dengan pandangan mata menggelap.

Yixing yang melihat Jongdae hanya menatap datar. Tidak berminat.

Sehun berjalan ke belakang Yixing dan melepas ikatan tangan juga kakinya. Membuat Yixing menyergit, apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan dan dimana Junmyeon?

Begitu ikatan tangan dan kaki terlepas Jongdae tanpa menunggu waktu lama segera mencengkeram kerah kemeja putih Yixing dan memberikan pukulan pada wajahnya.

Yixing limbung ke samping dan Jongdae kembali melayangkan pukulan telaknya. Sudut bibir Yixing robek karena hal itu. Namun bukan berarti Jongdae selesai. Dia masih memberikan pukulan lagi dan lagi hingga Sehun yang harus menahannya untuk berhenti.

Tangan Yixing masih di biarkan terborgol.

Dan itu memudahkan Jongdae. Yixing kembali di bawa ke tempat duduknya dengan tubuh lemas karena menerima pukulan Jongdae dan karena sudah berhari hari dia di tahan membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal termasuk ketika sehun menyuntikkan cairan ke lengan kanannya. Yixing fikir ini buruk.

Jongdae tersenyum samar, Yixing mulai merasa tubuhnya semakin melemas dan ototnya semakin terasa lemah. Yixing panik, ini gawat!

"Aku tidak suka berlama lama, katakan padaku dimana dia."

Yixing terkekeh pelan. Kim di depannya ini belum menyerah ternyata.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya."

Jongdae geram dengan tingkah Yixing, menjambak rambut Yixing hingga membuatnya mendongak ke atas. Yixing merintih kesakitan.

"Katakan padaku!" desis Jongdae.

Sehun tidak habis fikir dengan Yixing yang masih bisa bermain main dengan Jongdae saat ini.

"Kau tau aku bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan satu suntikan penuh. Jadi, katakan dimana dia!" ancam Jongdae.

Yixing hanya meringis mendengarnya. Apa Kim di depannya ini sudah sangat putus asa?

"Kalau pun kau bunuh aku, kau juga tetap tidak akan menemukannya kim."

Ucapan Yixing berhasil membuat Jongdae melangkah mundur perlahan. Sungguh sulit ternyata bicara dengan orang di depannya ini.

"Aku akan hancurkanmu kalau begitu."

"Kau merebut orang berharga dalam hidupku. Baik, akan aku buat Kris mati dan mengirimkannya padamu."

Yixing menatap tajam Jongdae namun kembali merasa sakit di lengannya. Sehun tersenyum dengan menancapkan jarum suntik dengan cairan terakhir.

Yixing benar benar dibuat lemas dan terjatuh ke lantai tanpa tenaga.

Jongdae menatap datar dan segera meninggalkan ruangan sebelumnya di atur dalam suhu minus 39 derajat celcius. Di ikuti Sehun di belakangnya berhasil membuat Yixing mengigil dengan tubuh lemas.

 _'Gege...'_

.

.

.

Junmyeon sedang berada di markas Jhope saat ini memeriksa jalannya sebuah transaksi yang berhubungan dengan Wu.

Berencana untuk menjebaknya dalam hal ini. Menunggu telfon dari anak buahnya untuk hasil hari ini.

Hingga sebuah telfon masuk mebuat orang orang dalam ruangan ini teralihkan dan memperhatikan satu orang. Junmyeon mengangkat telfon dengan raut wajah datar namun berubah pada menit selanjutnya wajah Junmyeon mengeras dan tanpa berucap apapun membanting ponselnya pada dinding putih di depannya hingga hancur berantakan.

Kris mengetahui rencananya dan berhasil menggagalkan transaksi. Err ngomong ngomong dia yang merebut ponsel bawahan Junmyeon dan menelfonnya langsung.

Junmyeon tidak tau bagaimana bisa Kris tau akan jebakannya. Jhope yang berada tidak jauh dari Junmyeon berdiri dan melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kita bisa gunakan cara lain hyung." ucap Jhope.

Junmyeon menoleh pelan menatap Jhope penasaran.

"Yixing."

"Kita bisa gunakan yixing, bukankah sepasang kekasih adalah kelemahan bagi mereka berdua."

"Hancurkan mereka dari dalam hyung."

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis, ya Zhang Yixing bisa digunakan dalam hal ini.

"Sebaiknya hyung pulang dan istirahatkan diri hyung." ucap Jungkook yang baru saja datang bersama Taehyung di belakangnya.

"Hm, aku akan pulang dulu."

Dengan hal itu Junmyeon melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan markas Jhope dengan mobil audi hitamnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terburu buru menuju ruangan Yixing di sekap. Mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin tadi membuatnya berfikir yang tidak tidak tentang apa yang dilakukan hyung keduanya.

Begitu membuka ruangan Kyung membulatkan matanya menatap keadaan Yixing yang berada di lantai juga suhu ruangan yang langsung membuatnya bergidik.

Kyungsoo buru buru mengatur kembali ke suhu hangat bahkan cenderung panas. Yixing di ambang sadar dan ketidak sadarannya. Masih merespon ucapan Kyungsoo meski dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Dan selanjutnya Kyungsoo dengan susah payah mendudukkan Yixing lalu meminta bantuan beberapa pelayan membawa Yixing kedalam kamar tamu yang mereka punya.

Yixing di baringkan di ranjang. Masih dengan tubuh lemasnya. Kyungsoo menatap borgol di tangan Yixing membuka dan memborgolnya lagi di depan tubuh Yixing, namun juga tidak ada niatan membukanya lebih lama untuk tangan Yixing bergerak bebas.

Hingga suara kecil Yixing yang hampir tidak terdengar membuatnya berbalik dan menatap Yixing sendu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing lemah

"Ku fikir setiap orang pasti memiliki hati nurani." Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan dan melangkah meninggalkan Yixing sendirian di kamar yang terkunci.

.

.

.

Junmyeon masuk dengan tatapan mata tajam, tidak ada orang yang berani untuk menyapanya dan Kyungsoo orang pertama yang tau bahwa hyungnya sudah pulang.

Semenjak kejadian kemarin tidak ada orang yang mau pulang ke rumah. Jongdae jelas sekali bahwa enggan untuk pulang dan Jongin benar benar melaksanakan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan kemarin, sedangkan Junmyeon juga sering berada di luar, Kyungsoo merasa kesepian karena hal itu.

"Hyung pulang." ucap Kyungsoo senang.

Junmyeon menatap Kyungsoo ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam benaknya pada adik kesayangannya itu.

Namun ada hal yang di rasa Junmyeon menjadi sangat penting saat ini. Zhang Yixing.

"Tadi, jongdae hyung pulang."

Ucapan Kyungsoo mau tidak mau membuat Junmyeon berhenti melangkah dan menatap penuh harap pada Kyungsoo, di depannya. Dan Kyungsoo tau akan hal itu.

Junmyeon yang marah pada adik adiknya akan tetap seperti Junmyeon yang menyayangi mereka. Kyungsoo tau ini hanya badai sementara waktu yang akan pergi seiring berjalannya hari. Maka dari itu dia harus berusaha untuk membuat Junmyeon dan semua orang kembali utuh seperti dulu.

"Jongdae hyung datang bersama dengan sehun, mendatangi yixing diruangannya."

Kyungsoo tidak nerani menatap bola mata Junmyeon. Takut akan reaksi keras yang di berikan hyung tertuanya.

"Dimana yixing sekarang?"

Tanpa di duga Junmyeon menjawab pernyataan Kyungsoo berikan. Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon dengan bola mata membulat lucu. Dan mengatakan bahwa Yixing di bawa ke salah satu kamar tamu.

Junmyeon melesat ke kamar tamu secepatnya, dia ingin masalah ini selesai dan semua akan kembali normal.

Begitu membuka pintu ruangan Junmyeon menemukan Yixing yang berbaring dengan pandangan lemah namun raut wajahnya terkesan sangat jauh dari kata tenang.

Apa yang Jongdae lakukan fikir Junmyeon. Melihat keadaan Yixing sekarang akhirnya Junmyeon tau apa yang sudah adiknya lakukan.

Junmyeon ingat jika adik pertamanya itu akan melakukan hal hal seperti ini jika sudah tidak tahan dengan targetnya.

Junmyeon melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Yixing berbaring. Tersenyum tipis lalu menatap pemandangan taman dan kolam renang yang ada di bawah melalui jendela di samping ranjang yixing.

"Bagaimana rasanya mendapat perlakuan lembut dari jongdae?" tanya Junmyeon masih belum mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon lemah, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, masih sama ketika Jongdae meninggalkannya dalam ruangan tadi.

"Bukankah adikku sangat perhatian denganmu, berhari hari kau di ikat dan sekarang kau dibuat bisa menikmati istirahatmu?" tambah Junmyeon, kali ini seraya memasang senyum dan menatap Yixing.

Yixing di buat tidak percaya dengan perkataannya. Kemarin mereka di buat hancur oleh Yixing tapi kenapa sekarang mereka mirip seperti bekerja sama.

"Ka-lian memang sama brengseknya kim." ucap Yixing susah payah.

Sungguh, Jongdae benar benar membuatnya kesulitan bahkan hanya menggerakkan otot tangan juga jemarinya.

Bahkan untuk bicara saja kesulitan.

"Ya aku tau." jawab Junmyeon singkat.

"Lagipula kau sudah menghancurkan kami."

Junmyeon kembali menghadap ke jendela di depannya seraya memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya menatap pantulannya sendiri dari kaca.

Yixing hanya menanggapi dengan tawa pelan yang bagi Junmyeon mengalun bagai melodi indah namun juga menyakitkan di saat yang sama. Ada rasa kagum dalam pembawaan Yixing namun juga benci kenapa harus orang seperti dia yang menghancurkan keluarganya.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Junmyeon natap Yixing kembali.

Meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Kau tau jawabanku." ucap Yixing kalem.

Wajah Junmyeon mengeras, Yixing kembali pada Yixing yang menyebalkan. Yang sama seperti yang dia kenal.

"Kau sangat lucu kim."

Tanggapan berbeda dari Yixing yang justru menampilkan ekspresi senang dengan senyumnya lengkap dengan bola mata menyipit dan dimple di pipinya.

"Senang melihat musuhmu hancur?" tanya Junmyeon yang sebenarnya mirip dengan pengakuan kekalahan.

Yixing kembali di buat tertawa melihat Kim di dekatnya ini, karena posisi berbaringnya yang menyamping memudahkannya melihat Junmyeon dan segala ekspresinya.

"Artinya sekarang giliranku bukan?" tanya Junmyeon.

Pandangan mata Junmyeon seperti mengunci perhatian Yixing untuk terus menatap dan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau sudah menghancurkanku." tambah Junmyeon.

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus menghancurkanmu?" tanya Junmyeon kembali, kali ini melangkah kedepan lebih dekat selangkah dengan ranjang yixing.

Yixing tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun, sibuk membaca apa yang ada dalam bola mata Junmyeon.

"Kau tau hari ini rencana transaksiku untuk menjebak tunanganmu di gagalkan." ungkap Junmyeon.

Yixing menatap tidak percaya pada Junmyeon, sudah sampai sejauh itukah pergerakan Kim?

"Itu membuatku marah."

Pandangan mata Junmyeon menajam, ekspresi marah tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Bisa kau bantu aku yixing?"

Yixing tidak merespon lagi, pikirannya berkecamuk dan tiba tiba teringat perkataan Jongdae di ruangannya tadi.

 _'Aku akan hancurkanmu kalau begitu.'_

 _'Kau merebut orang berharga dalam hidupku. Baik akan aku buat Kris mati dan mengirimkannya padamu.'_

Yixing tau jika kekasih naganya itu kuat tapi rasa khawatir tetap menghantui nya.

Karena kali ini kedua Kim, bukan hanya dalam satu perintah Junmyeon saja.

"Bagaimana aku harus membalas perlakuan kris pada anak buahku?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Kau?!"

Yixing tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan di katakan oleh Junmyeon selanjutnya.

"Putra kedua dan adik dari zhang showlou lalu menjadi kekasih dari pilar wu, cukup memberi taukan bahwa kau berada dalam perlindungan banyak orang."

Yixing berusaha untuk menutupi ketakutan yang mulai merasuk dalam hati kecilnya. Menutupinya dengan ekspresi marah.

Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Junmyeon.

Hingga Junmyeon dibuat tertawa melihatnya. Yixing justru terlihat begitu manis di matanya kala takut seperti ini.

"Jangan buat ekspresi lucu seperti itu, kau membuatku tidak terkendali yixing." ucap Junmyeon santai.

"Lalu" pandangan mata itu kembali tajam

"Bagaimana jika aku merusak yang selama ini mereka jaga."

Junmyeon naik ke atas ranjang dimana Yixing berbaring membuang selimut yang menutupi tubuh lemas Yixing. Mendorong satu pundak pemuda chinese itu untuk di buat terlentang dan memposisikan Junmyeon di atas Yixing. Masih dengan senyumnya Junmyeon menarik tangan Yixing yg diborgol ke atas kepala.

"Kau tidak bisa lakukan ini!" desis Yixing.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Yixing semakin dibuat ketakutan dengan Junmyeon yang mendudukinya, Yixing mencoba memberontak namun seluruh tenaga dan ototnya tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama hingga tanggannya mulai gemetar. Dan Junmyeon tau akan hal itu tersenyum miring.

"Lihatlah dirimu, kau masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa itu dunia kelam yang sebenarnya."

"Jadi aku tidak salah bukan kalau mereka begitu menjagamu?"

"Karena itu aku putuskan untuk mengambil apa yang kris wu jaga dalam dirimu."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing sambil mengelus permukaan wajahnya pelan.

Merasa belum cukup Junmyeon memainkan tangan di pipi lalu turun ke leher dan menggesekkan pelan disana.

"Kulit ini sudah mencuri perhatianku sejak kita bertemu."

Tangan Junmyeon semakin turun ke bawah. Yixing semakin di buat berkeringat dingin.

"Brengsek! Enyah kau!" tangan Yixing bergerak gerak mencoba lepas dari tarikan Junmyeon.

"Aku selalu menikmati segala macam ekspresimu yixing." Junmyeon tersenyum.

Krak!

Junmyeon membuka paksa baju Yixing hingga kancing kemeja itu lepas dari tempatnya

"Baju ini menganggu."

Yixing menatap tidak percaya pada Junmyeon, dia marah dan ingin membunuh Junmyeon saat ini juga.

"Akan ku bunuh kau kim junmyeon." teriak Yixing walau suaranya sangat lemah.

"Lakukan jika kau bisa, tapi biarkan aku melakukan ini padamu." Junmyeon tersenyum sambil memainkan jemari dibelakang telinga Yixing.

Yixing mati matian menggigit bibirnya dan kembali berontak mengerakkan tangan atau anggota tubuh lainnya dengan sangat kesulitan walau hasilnya tidak berpengaruh bagi Junmyeon.

"Aku tau kris wu tidak pernah melakukan ini padamu."

"Ti-dak...ukh...hentikan!"

"Berteriaklah, namaku akan sangat manis jika kau teriakkan."

Junmyeon memainkan jemarinya di leher lalu tulang slangka turun pada nipple berputar putar disana dan turun mengusap perut datar dan sedikit bermain di pinggang ramping Yixing lalu memberinya remasan pelan

"Uumngg"

"Tenagamu masih cukup untuk mendesah ataupun berteriak." Junmyeon menyeringai.

Mengangkat pinggang Yixing lalu meraba sepanjang pinggiran celananya, membiarkan tangan yang di borgol itu bergerak memukul mukul dada Junmyeon.

"Brengsek kau kim!" desis Yixing masih dengan usahanya mendorong dada Junmyeon dengan tangan lemahnya.

"Ya dan biar aku tunjukkan seberapa brengseknya aku."

Seusai mengatakan Junmyeon mulai melepas kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya mempertontonkan abs yang tercetak.

"Hentikan!" teriak Yixing lemah, dia merasa jijik dengan pemandangan ini.

"Kita akan berhenti ketika semua yang aku inginkan selesai."

Junmyeon membuang kemejanya dan melepas jam tangan lalu menaruhnya di meja nakas. Kembali pada Yixing yang memberontak.

"Ti..dak! Hentikan kim!" Junmyeon tersenyum wajah Yixing semakin pucat saat ini. Dan entah kenapa Junmyeon semakin suka dengan hal itu.

"Jangan. . .tidak -ungg- kim!" Yixing mengigit bibir untuk kembali menahan desahannya.

"Ya sayang." Junmyeon menatap wajah Yixing dan kembali menghisap penuh minat tulang selangka.

"Akh." Yixing memekik kecil.

"Berteriaklah karena aku menikmati suara indahmu."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon penuh benci. Jika boleh berharap dia ingin Kris ada di sini menolongnya.

Junmyeon meraup nipple Yixing yang mulai tegang lalu tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk memelintir nipple satunya dengan tangan kiri digunakan menahan pergerakan tangan Yixing di atas kepala.

"Ahh." suara desahan Yixing membuat Junmyeon senang dan mengikut sertakan gigi giginya dalam aksinya.

"Sa-kit! Ahh." Yixing mengeliat dan Junmyeon memindahkan kerja mulutnya pada nipple satunya lagi.

Perut Yixing di raba pelan semakin turun dan turun hingga jemari Junmyeon bertemu dengan zhipper celana Yixing. Junmyeon berhenti dengan bagian nipple Yixing dan menatap wajah sayu lemah yang mulai memerah itu.

Menarik tangan terborgol itu kedepan hingga membuat tubuh Yixing terduduk. Junmyeon tersenyum menyampirkan tangan Yixing mengalung di lehernya lalu melumat bibir pulm dengan menahan tengkuk untuk menghentikan gerakan kepala Yixing yang memberontak. Mengigit bibir Yixing kecil untuk mendapatkan akses lebih namun Yixing dan segala sifat keras kepalanya tetap kekeh untuk menutup mulutnya rapat rapat.

Junmyeon tidak kekurangan akal hingga membuat Yixing mendesah karena remasan kasar di kejantanannya. Lidah Junmyeon mengabsen deretan gigi giginya juga mengelitik langit langit rongga mulutnya yang tak kuasa untuk tidak membuat Yixing mendensah dan Yixing kembali dibuat mengerang kala lidah Junmyeon mengajak lidahnya bertarung, melilit, dan juga menghisap lidahnya dalam.

Sementara kedua tangan Junmyeon mengangkat pinggang kecil itu untuk menurunkan celana dengan cepat hingga tubuh bagian bawah Yixing polos. Tidak ada pemberontakan lagi dari Yixing, dia merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas dan dibuat Junmyeon semakin tidak bertenaga dengan ciuman itu. Yang selanjutnya Yixing dibuat mengegang kaku kala Junmyeon menghentikan ciuman dan menatap Yixing dengan seringai.

Di bawah sana sesuatu yang tegang menyentuh pintu masuk holenya. Junmyeon melingkarkan kedua kaki Yixing di pinggangnya dan mengocok juniornya pelan dan bersiap memasukkan dalam tubuh Yixing.

"Ja-jangan. . .Junmyeon. .tidak!"

Yixing menggeleng ribut ketakutan berusaha keras untuk menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya menyingkir namun dekapan kedua tangan Junmyeon di kedua pinggangnya mematahkan semua usahanya, Yixing benar benar ketakutan dengan kepala berkunang akibat ciuman tadi dan karena obat milik Jongdae masih berpengaruh kuat dalam dirinya. Yixing merutuki segala hal.

"AAKHHH!" teriak Yixing ketika Junmyeon tanpa aba aba melesakkan kepala junior besarnya dalam hole sempit Yixing yang sama sekali belum pernah dimasuki.

"Aasshhh. . . Kau menjepitku yixing. . Ohhh!"

Junmyeon kembali mendorong juniornya untuk masuk sempurna ke dalam hole sempit Yixing yang kembali mendapat rintihan sakit darinya. Tubuhnya bagai dibelah menjadi dua dan berkali lipat lebih sakit kala Junmyeon tanpa jeda langsung mulai bergerak menyentuh dinding dindingnya.

"Oohh. . .kau ketat sekali sayang."

"Akhh. . . .ngghh. . .henti-kaannkh!"

Junmyeon mengeram tertahan di buatnya, Yixing menjepitnya dengan erat memberikan sensasi gila hingga membuatnya bergerak semakin lama semakin cepat. Junmyeon benar benar dibuatnya lepas kendali, menulikan rintihan dan erangan kesakitan Yixing dan menghujam menumbuk dengan begitu liar dan semakin lama semakin dalam. Membiarkan tubuh Yixing yang lemas terhentak hentak kuat.

Bagian bawahnya terasa begitu perih atau mungkin juga berdarah dan Yixing kembali dibuat memekik ketika lidah dan gigitan Junmyeon berikan di leher jenjangnya membuat Yixing mendongak tanpa sengaja.

"Akhh. . .nggh."

Junmyeon bukannya memelan justru semakin cepat menghujani Yixing dengan tusukan tusukan kuat hingga Yixing dibuat merasakan melayang karena sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan. Itu tadi apa?

"Aahh. .Ngghh."

Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapi pandangan Yixing yang membola lucu.

"Menikmatinya?" tanya Junmyeon lalu menghentak kembali pada titik yang sama,menusuknya dengan keras dan tepat.

"Ti. .dak. .Oohh!"

"Tubuhmu berkata lain sayang."

Junmyeon terus menerus menumbuk prostat Yixing dengan brutal dan mengajak Yixing untuk kembali bertautan lidah, melilit, menghisap dan melumat bibir yang mulai memerah itu. Desahan Yixing tertahan dalam ciuman.

Junmyeon semakin berniat untuk menggoda Yixing dengan mengerakkan junior Yixing yang mengacung tegak hingga mengeluarkan precum sejak tadi menganggur.

"Ahhh. . .umngghh."

"Panggil namaku sayang."

Kocokan itu semakin lama semakin cepat dan seirama dengan tumbukan Junmyeon di prostat Yixing.

"Ahhh jun-myeonhhh."

Hingga tidak menunggu lama Yixing mengerang mendesahkan nama Junmyeon pada puncaknya entah sadar atau tidak.

"Munafik."

Junmyeon tersenyum membiarkan Yixing menikmati masa masa klimaksnya lalu kembali menusuk dalam dan cepat untuk mengejar puncaknya. Yixing yang masih sensitif karena setelah klimaksnya kembali mendesah tertahan.

Junmyeon menghajarnya tanpa ampun dan tidak memberinya jeda menumbuk prostatnya berkali kali.

"Aahhh. . .ahh"

Membuat Yixing kembali merasa akan mencapai klimaksnya lagi. Kejantanan Junmyeon seperti di remas dan itu membuatnya menghentakan dalam dalam.

"Enghh." Junmyeon mengeram rendah dan dalam hitungan menit cairan Junmyeon menyembur memenuhi hole Yixing dan cairan Yixing kembali mengotori perutnya dan perut Junmyeon.

"Aahhngg."

Kepala Yixing terkulai lemah di bahu Junmyeon. Yixing membiarkan Junmyeon menyesap dan mengigiti kecil telinga Yixing. Hingga perkataannya mampu membuat hati Yixing di liputi rasa hancur tanpa bisa menahan lelehan air mata yang jatuh.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Gagal mempertahankan apa yang mereka jaga, hmm?"

Dan Junmyeon merasakan jika bahunya berangsur basah, itu air mata Yixing yang kemudian tertidur dengan mata sembab.

Junmyeon membaringkan tubuh lemas Yixing dengan hati hati lalu mencabut tautan tubuh

Yixing mendesah pelan dalam tidurnya, Junmyeon menatap hasil karyanya di bahu, leher juga tulang selangka Yixing dengan senyum lalu mengusap bekas sayatan di leher Yixing lembut takut membangunkan. Dan mencium bibir Yixing lagi namun kali ini begitu pelan dan penuh perasaan seolah akan menghancurkan Yixing jika di umpamakan sebuah kaca. Namun, Junmyeon sudah menghancurkannya dari dalam.

Menatap jam tangan yang ada di nakas, Junmyeon ingat bahwa dia merekam semua kegiatan panas mereka berdua malam ini dalam kamera yang di selipkan pada jam tangan itu.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, yixing ah."

.

.

.

Kris membolak balikkan dokumen yang ada di mejanya, menatap tidak fokus. Pikirannya sedang terganggu akan pembicaraannya tafi dengan baba juga karena kejadian transaksi yang berupa jebakan oleh Junmyeon.

Keputusan seperti apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia ingin menjaga ibunya juga menyelamatkan Yixing. Dan entah mengapa ketika teringat tunangannya tangan Kris gemetar di liputi perasaan yang tidak baik.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Kris setelah mengetuk pintu pelan. Dan menatap Kris yang tengah memijat pelipis pelan.

"Hyung, mobilnya sudah siap."

"Hmm."

Kris beranjak dari kursinya berjalan keluar ruangan dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya turun menuju basement gedung dan bersiap masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kris tidak menaruh kecurigaan apapun ketika pintu dibukakan oleh seorang bawahannya dan Kris beranjak masuk.

"Awas!"

Tubuh Kris terdorong kebelakang dan-

Duaarr!

-mobil meledak tepat di hadapannya. Kris menatap geram pada kobaran api sementara beberapa bawahan mulai bekerja memadamkan api. Namun Kris tersadar dari kemarahannya karena sosok di depan yang mendekapnya.

Menyelamatkannya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"E-ehh?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada tuan."

.

.

.

"Ini hanya perkenalan hyung."

Seorang pemuda dengan balutan jaket tebal hitam berdiri di balik mobilnya tidak jauh dari kerumunan Wu berada.

Berbicara dengan orang di seberang sana sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Hyung cukup disana tidak perlu jauh jauh ke kanada." ucap sosok itu menyakinkan.

"Aku siap melakukan apapun untukmu hyung."

Sosok di seberang di pastikan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya, termasuk dengan memastikan kematiannya."

Dengan begitu line itu di tutup, sang pemuda menatap Kris Wu dari jarak jauh dengan sorot mata kebencian lalu berucap pelan.

"Yang menghancurkan hyungku haruslah mati!"

.

.

.

Karena kejadian ledakan tadi membuat Kris merasa kepalanya semakin pening, banyak hal hal yang menimpanya akhir akhir ini.

Dia sekarang sedang berada di apartemennya berendam dengan air panas guna menghilangkan segala rasa penat dan lelahnya. Kris menghela nafas pelan. Dia harus memikirkan segala sesuatu lagi dengan teliti bahkan lebih teliti mulai sekarang.

Karena dikiranya ini mungkin akibat dari Kim karena transaksinya tadi dia gagalkan dan dia hancurkan. Setelah di rasa cukup lama Kris berendam dia beranjak keluar dengan hanya menggunakan bathrobe dan mengeringkan rambutnya hingga suara dering ponsel bertanda pesan masuk membuat kegiatannya terhenti sementara.

Kris menyampirkan handuk kecilnya di bahu membawa ponselnya dari nakas dan duduk di pinggir ranjang menghadap pada jendela kaca yang menampilkan gemerlap lampu kota Ottawa malam hari

Wajah Kris mengeras dan tanpa berucap apapun membanting ponselnya ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping keping, belum puas dengan hal itu di tariknya lampu tidur di atas nakas dan kembali membantingnya.

"Kau akan mati kim junmyeon!" teriak Kris.

Kris terduduk lemas dengan tangan meremas rambutnya kuat sarat akan rasa frustasi dan menyesal. Yixingnya, kekasihnya yang paling dia jaga juga dia lindungi telah dirusak oleh orang lain

"AAAKKHHH!"

Junmyeon mengirimkannya foto dimana dia berbaring dengan Yixing yang tertidur di atas dadanya tanpa sehelai benang hanya tertutup selimut memperlihatkan bahu penuh kissmarknya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/n:

Haii

Hehe, maaf ya telat. Maaf sekali, semoga kalian menikmati chapter kali ini.

Saya sedih loh ga ada yang pilih Jongdae juga Junmyeon, nah loh mereka berdua ngamuk tuh sama Yixing yang dapet pilihan paling banyak.

Maafkan saya lagi, karena selama 6 chap saya gunakan untuk perkenalan intrik dari seluruh keluarga. Maaf juga untuk typo.

Dan mungkin akhirnya kalian jenuh sendiri ya kapan Sulay?

Kok Fanxing yang lebih dominan?

Perkenalan sayang

Apa iya Jongdae adik Yifan?

Nah dengan chap ini saya akan semakin perbanyak momen mereka maklum lah di chap depankan emang tunangannya.

Moga cepet putus? Iya ga cuman putus ntar wkwkwkwk

Saya ga tau ya siapa adik Yifan tapi klue nya dia sudah hadir sejak chapter awal. Siapa ya?

Ace tiap keluarga? Ada mungkin sejarang sudah bisa di tebak tapi akan ada yang bertambah jadi nikmati chapter chapter depan yaa.

Sudah baca **HeartBreaker** milik **D'Xp** saya tidak bisa untuk tidak gemas dengan Yixing.

Terimakasih banyak, semoga kalian suka.

Eh,ini maljum kan? Wkwkwkwk

Dadaaahhh

Sampai jumpa di next chap~

R&R

Review please

 _Luce,_

 _24 November 2016_


	8. Chapter 8

ACE

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Other

Romance, crime, friendship

Yaoi, typo (s)

This is Sulay

© idea D'Xp ft luce

.

.

.

Saya mohon dengan sangat

untuk sangat pelan pelan membacanya

dan silahkan nikmati scene dari tiap tokoh.

.

.

 _"Aku tau kau lebih banyak tau sebelum ini."_

 _"Bersikaplah dewasa lalu kejar dan temani jongdae hyung."_

Jongin menatap cangkir kopi yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap kecil di depannya dalam diam, teringat akan perkataan dari Kyungsoo tempo hari. Dia berfikir ini semua tidak akan kembali normal tanpa masalah ini selesai namun untuk menyelesaikannya butuh kerjasama dari kedua hyungnya. Dan lagi jika ini berlarut larut Jongin takut akan di manfaatkan oleh orang lain. Jongin memikirkan hal itu berkali kali akan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Jongin menghela nafas berat. Baiklah, sudah dia putuskan sekarang.

Cklek!

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, ini masih pagi untuk orang orang rumah bangun namun Jongin sudah duduk di ruang keluarga dengan secangkir kopi. Apa Jongin tidak tidur semalam, fikir Kyungsoo. Baru satu langkah Kyungsoo akan mendekat Jongin sudah beranjak dari sofa dan menghampirinya lebih dahulu.

Jongin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana menatap Kyungsoo intens.

"Kau bilang aku harus dewasa dan menjaga hyung mulai sekarang." ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia menatap Jongin menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya.

"Sekarang aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, jaga dirimu baik baik mulai sekarang." jelas Jongin.

"Katakan pada junmyeon hyung untuk segera pergi siang ini, sampai jumpa lagi." Jongin berpesan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sejujurnya takut pada perkataan yang Jongin katakan, apa tidak bisa untuk tetap berada di rumah ini.

"Kita akan kembali bersama seperti dulu, aku janji." ucap Jongin, seolah tau akan kecemasan hati Kyungsoo.

Ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hati Kyungsoo dan semakin hangat ketika bibirnya di lumat pelan oleh lelaki tan dengan penuh perasaan seolah tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi.

.

.

.

Yixing terbangun dengan seluruh rasa sakit terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Junmyeon sudah tidak ada di dalam kamarnya ini membuatnya semakin sakit hati.

Di depan kaca wastafel Yixing menatap penuh benci bercak merah hingga keunguan di leher sampai bahunya. Dan semakin berambisi menghajar Junmyeon saat ini juga.

.

Sarapan pagi juga baju ganti untuknya sudah tersedia dalam kamar ketika Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi. Ada sebuah kemeja abu abu juga sweater biru. Lekas mengganti bajunya dan kembali duduk di tengah ranjang enggan menyentuh makanan.

Seorang pelayan masuk menempatkan meja kecil di atas pangkuan Yixing dan menata sarapan pagi untuk Yixing. Junmyeon masuk lalu menutup pintu kembali baru selangkah kedepan sebuah pisau buah melayang menuju bahu kirinya Junmyeon menghindari lemparan pisau itu dengan mudah dan menemukan Yixing menatap membunuh dari arah ranjang dengan seorang pelayang berwajah pucat di sampingnya.

"Pergilah." perintah Junmyeon.

Yixing masih melayangkan tatapan tajam ketika Junmyeon ada di sampingnya. Junmyeon menghela nafas karenanya.

"Jika menatapku membuatmu senang, maka lakukan terus. Tapi sekarang kau harus makan." ujar Junmyeon.

Yixing memalingkan muka dibuatnya, dia ingin memaki Junmyeon dan menghajarnya sampai puas tapi dia ingat jika berjalan saja sakitnya minta ampun. Menatap Junmyeon berlama lama justru ingat akan bayang bayang semalam ketika mereka bertautan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Aku tunggu 20 menit lagi, kau harus sudah memakan sarapanmu."

Dengan begitu Junmyeon meninggalkan ruangan Yixing.

.

.

Kyungsoo membawa tasnya keluar kamar bersiap untuk pergi. Junmyeon sudah selesai dengan segala persiapannya kembali menuju ruangan Yixing untuk membawanya ikut serta namun yang dia temui dalam ruangan membuatnya marah.

Yixing sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya justru bersandar di headboard dengan mata terpejam.

"Bawa dia pergi." perintah Junmyeon pada bawahannya untuk memaksa Yixing bangun dengan ekspresi wajah kaget juga tatapan marah lalu menyeretnya keluar kamar.

Yixing memberontak mencoba lepas dari cengkeraman tangan bodyguard bertubuh kekar yang menyeretnya menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman depan mansion. Junmyeon mengikuti di belakang dengan Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

Tapi Yixing tidak kurang akal menendang tulang kering bawahan Junmyeon dan melayangkan pukulan di arah lambung lalu berlari gesit kabur dari mansion Kim.

Junmyeon menatap tidak percaya. Sulit sekali ya membuat Yixing diam dan ada di bawah kuasanya. Berdecak malas.

"Kyungsoo-" ucapan Junmyeon tertahan, membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut menahan nafas di buatnya.

"Lacak koordinatnya, buruanku sedang mencoba lari." lanjut Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya juga lega bahwa kenyataan hyungnya marah atau mengamuk tidak akan terjadi. Lalu membuka laptopnya dengan sigap dan melacak keberadaan Yixing.

.

.

.

Sepanjang mata memandang sekeliling mansion Kim adalah hutan pohon pinus dan pohon pohon besar lainnya.

Letak mansion yang tersembunyi di tengah hutan membuat sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada pohon pinus saja walau ada semak semak namun itu jarang.

Yixing berlari dan terus berlari membelah lebatnya hutan dengan harapan dia bisa lepas dari kejaran Kim dan anak buahnya, dari jauh terdengar lolongan anjing pelacak. Shit! Yixing harus segera berlari lebih cepat.

Kim juga tidak mau kehilangan tawanannya segera mengerahkan anak buah juga anjing pelacak untuk mencari dimana Yixing.

Itu membuat fikiran Yixing berpacu sama cepatnya dengan degup jantungnya dan tidak lagi mementingkan gesekan pohon dengan baju juga kakinya dengan ranting pohon. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dia rasa di bawah tubuhnya.

Yixing merutuki keputusannya tadi pagi yang tidak makan sarapan walau sesuap dia lemas sekarang dan rasa sakit juga menguras tenaga. Tapi Yixing tidak mau jika harus di tangkap lagi oleh Kim.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Yixing yang panik hingga tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya sebuah lubang tidak cukup dalam namun berhasil membuat Yixing terjerembab berguling di tanah yang miring lalu baru berhenti ketika menabrak akar pohon.

"Aakkhh." Yixing merintih kesakitan.

Punggungnya sakit, tenaganya habis dan tubuh bagian bawahnya berkali lipat sakitnya daripada tadi pagi mungkin juga berdarah. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit saat ini.

"Sudah selesai larinya?" suara baritone itu datang dari balik pohon di depan Yixing.

Junmyeon datang dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya menatap Zhang yang kurang beruntung pagi ini. Mencoba melarikan diri tapi tidak punya tenaga juga tidak mengenal lokasi dengan baik.

Yixing tidak tau sejak kapan Junmyeon berdiri tidak jauh di sana, dia masih sibuk meratapi punggungnya yang mengenai akar pohon itu sangat sakit.

Dan tanpa aba aba membopong tubuh Yixing bridal style lalu mulai melangkah pergi. Yixing membiarkan tubuhnya di gendongan Junmyeon karena dia sudah benar benar lelah dan kesakitan. Tanpa ragu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Junmyeon menikmati aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh Junmyeon tanpa di duga membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang.

Junmyeon tersenyum samar melihatnya. Lumayan juga usaha Yixing untuk berlari.

"Memang dengan lari kau bisa lepas dariku?" tanya Junmyeon.

Yixing tidak menjawab, kepalanya sakit keringat dingin terus mengalir dari tubuhnya. Di tengah perjalanan Junmyeon merasa tubuh Yixing memberat dia pingsan.

Yaah, setidaknya Junmyeon juga ikut di buat kerepotan oleh Yixing karena dia jarus berjalan cukup jauh untuk menuju mobilnya yang sudah siap menunggu.

Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari dalam mobil dengan raut wajah was was ketika melihat Junmyeon berjalan dari kejauhan dengan seorang pemuda di gendongannya, setelah Junmyeon menyuruh Kyungsoo melacak keberadaan Yixing tadi dia menyuruhnya juga beberapa anak buah hanya menunggu di pinggir jalan tengah hutan pinus, sementara Junmyeon sendiri yang akan mencari Yixing.

Kyungsoo membukakan pintu mobil belakang untuk Junmyeon masuk dan duduk dengan Yixing tetap berada dalam dekapannya, lalu mobil segera melaju setelah Kyungsoo masuk di kursi depan samping kemudi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo sering menangkap dari kaca sepion tengah akan pandangan mata Junmyeon yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Yixing, entah itu Junmyeon yang mengusap wajah pelan atau membenarkan poni yang menutupi pandangan matanya. Dan Junmyeon terlihat sangat menikmati ekspresi wajah Yixing ketika tidur -oh atau mungkin tidak sadar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sepanjang perjalanan yang mereka lalui. Asal tidak menatap kebelakang.

.

.

.

Junmyeon membaringkan Yixing di ranjangnya, menatap sekeliling ruangan kamar yang mulai saat ini akan ditempati Yixing.

Tak berkisar lama seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih masuk meletakkan tas hitamnya di samping ranjang lalu menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya ke atas dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Yixing.

Junmyeon tidak merespon apapun masi terus menatap Yixing yang belum membuka matanya. Hingga decakan dari pemuda di samping ranjang membuatnya menatap penasaran.

Jung Taekwoon, pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai salah satu dokter keluarga Kim berdecak menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon heran.

"Kau menghancurkannya dengan cukup baik." ucap Taekwoon, Junmyeon hanya kembali menatap wajah Yixing tanpa ekspresi.

"Hipoglikemia, melewatkan waktu makan, lambungnya kosong, gangguan psikis membuat kerja asam lambungnya naik tinggi." jelas Taekwoon.

Junmyeon membenarkan bahwa kenyataan Yixing yang dia buat tertekan dengan segala usahanya menghancurkan fikiran dari perkataannya tempo hari dan pagi tadi dia memang tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Dan sepertinya kemarin dia melakukan kegiatan olahraga yang berat." tambah Taekwoon memperhatikan bercak yang tidak tersembunyi dengan baik di balik kerah kemeja abu abu Yixing. Junmyeon hanya tersenyum.

"Ck, buat dia makan setelah siuman dan meminum obatnya." Taekwoon memperingati Junmyeon.

"Hmm." guman Junmyeon.

"Boleh aku bicara?" tanya Taekwoon memperhatikan Yixing.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Junmyeon Taekwoon melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Dia manis, sangat manis."

Junmyeon menatap tidak suka dan Taekwoon tau akan hal itu tapi tidak peduli masih menatap Yixing dengan pandangan memuja.

"Berhenti menatapnya!" geram Junmyeon, berhasil membuat Taekwoon tertawa mendengarnya.

Taekwoon menatap Junmyeon masih dengan tawanya, lelaki Kim itu memang benar benar.

"Baik baik, aku tau." Taekwoon mengiyakan perintah Junmyeon walau masih dengan tawanya.

Selanjutnya menatap Junmyeon dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Selanjutnya jika mencampakkannya katakan, buat dia jadi milikku." pesan Taekwoon tanpa beban.

Padahal Junmyeon yang berdiri di ujung ranjang Yixing siap melempar apapun kepada Taekwoon.

"Enyah kau!" desis Junmyeon.

"Hahahahahaha." tawa Taekwoon kembali pecah.

"Pergilah." perintah Junmyeon dengan melempar tas hitam Taekwoon pada empunya sebelum dia benar benar membunuh lelaki itu.

"Ya ya ya, lagipula setelah ini aku ada jadwal operasi dengan sanghyuk." ujar Taekwoon mengundang kerutan di dahinya.

"Operasi?" tanya Junmyeon.

Jung Taekwoon juga Han Sanghyuk adalah dokter pribadi Kim yang memiliki klinik kecil di samping villa tempat Junmyeon berada sekarang dan operasi? Dia tidak ingat jika pernah menyuruh ataupun memberi izin pada mereka berdua membuka pelayanan dokter diluar villa.

"Anjing milik hyuk terluka karena terjatuh kedalam parit, kami harus melakukan operasi. Memang kau mau ikut?" tambah Taekwoon.

Ingatkan Junmyeon jika tidak ada yang normal di sini atau Junmyeon saja yang terlalu beranggapan lebih.

"Pergilah sebelum aku menendangmu." ucap Junmyeon dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Ck, sialan kau junmyeon."

.

.

.

Junmyeon berbaring tepat di sebelah Yixing, memperhatikan segala macam ekspresi wajah Yixing ketika tertidur mulai dari satu yang berkerut lalu bibir yang mengerucut kecil.

Junmyeon tersenyum samar melihatnya lalu mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Kau dengan sifat menyebalkan juga keras kepalamu." guman Junmyeon.

Bola mata Yixing bergerak gerak di balik kelopaknya yang selanjutnya perlahan terbuka menampilkan kelereng hitam yang masih berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya dalam ruangan dengan pandangan yang masih sayu. Junmyeon tidak melewatkan semua itu.

Yixing menatap sekeliling ruangan kamar dengan kernyitan di dahi dan menemukan Junmyeon berbaring sangat dekat dengannya reflek membuat Yixing langsung terduduk menghadap Junmyeon dan bergeser kebelakang menjauh.

Menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan seolah berkata _'Apa yang kau lakukan kim!'_

"Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Junmyeon

Sementara Junmyeon langsung terduduk menyikapi tindakan Yixing. Dia khawatir pemuda di depannya ini masi lemas kenapa melakukan tindakan sereflek itu yang bisa membuat kepalanya berputar.

"Brengsek!" geram Yixing.

"Kau pingsan dan kenapa kau mengataiku brengsek?" tanya Junmyeon heran.

"Kau fikir aku seperti ini karena siapa!" bentak Yixing.

"Oh, tanyakan itu pada orang yang menolak sarapan pagi tadi." Junmyeon dengan melipat tangan di dada menatap Yixing serius.

"Ukhh!" guman Yixing dengan bibir mencebik.

"Menjauh dariku kau kim!" seru Yixing menjauhkan jarak antara mereka.

Junmyeon masi terdiam di tempat duduknya namun segera menggeser posisi.

"Berhenti." Junmyeon menatap tajam.

"Enyah kau!" teriak Yixing terus bergeser.

"Aku bilang berhenti yixing!" geram Junmyeon.

"Kau! Aku akan membu-huwaa!" teriak Yixing, tidak ada tempat bergeser lagi bagi Yixing karena dia sudah ada di pinggir ranjang

"Keras kepala!" ucap Junmyeon dengan gerakan cepat menarik lengan Yixing dalam dekapannya.

Yixing melepaskan dekapan Junmyeon begitu dia sadar dari keterkejutan dan mendorongnya.

"Aku tidak mau berdekatan denganmu, kau fikir kau siapa!" marah Yixing.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu! Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan" geram Junmyeon.

"Aaahhhh aku membencimu kim!" teriak Yixing dengan melayangkan tendangan keras di perut Junmyeon.

"Ouch! Shit! Dasar gila." umpat Junmyeon.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu!" teriak Yixing lagi kali ini pukulan dan tendangan lebih banyak.

"Diam!" teriak Junmyeon menarik Yixing terlentang dan melumat bibir atas bawah milik Yixing lengkap dengan hisapan serta menarik nariknya kecil.

"Susah ya membuatmu diam!" ujar Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang terlentang di bawahnya dengan bibir bengkak.

Yixing menatap marah dan balik menendang Junmyeon tepat di daerah pribadinya.

"Aakh!" ringis Junmyeon kesakitan dan berguling ke samping Yixing.

Ukh! Melihat Junmyeon meringis kesakitan membuat Yixing ngeri juga sebenarnya namun itu pantas untuknya! Karena-

"Berhenti menciumku!"

-dia tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Junmyeon yang amat di bencinya.

.

Tanpa mereka berdua tau Kyungsoo mengetahui segala sesuatu yang terjadi di kamar Yixing dari awal Taekwoon datang karena memang dia yang mengantarnya dan sekarang menatap ngeri pada dua makhluk yang ada di dalam.

Itu pasti sakit.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar Yixing dengan nampan berisi nasi, semangkuk sup sayur, sepeiring tumisan daging juga kimchi.

Kyungsoo masih ingat pesan Taekwoon hyung tadi,

 _'Berikan dia nasi yang sedikit lebih halus dengan sayuran dan juga protein agar tenaganya cepat pulih.'_

Dan terakhir Taekwoon memberinya tepuk tepukan di kepala yang Kyungsoo rasa dia mirip seperti anak anjing dengan Taekwoon seperti majikannya.

Yixing menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mata berkilat kilat sepertinya dia mencium bau tumisan daging dan sup sayur, oh! Yixing rindu dengan rumah sekarang ini.

"Kali ini kau harus makan, aku memasakkan ini untukmu." ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat ekpresi Yixing yang tidak sabar.

Kyungsoo menunggui Yixing makan dengan ikut duduk di pinggiran ranjang memperhatikan dalam diam. Kadang Kyungsoo akan tersenyum melihat Yixing yang makan dengan lucu atau ketika dia memekik memuji masakan Kyungsoo dan akan tersedak karena terlalu terburu buru mengunyah makanannya.

"Pelan pelan hyung." saran Kyungsoo.

Yixing menghentikan suapannya dan meletakkan sendok di mangkuk nasi. Berkedip kedip pelan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dibuat gemas sendiri melihatnya, "Hyung ku fikir kau seumuran dengan Junmyeon hyung, tapi tingkahmu itu lucu!"

Mendengarkan nama Junmyeon ekspresi Yixing berubah menjadi muram lagi dan Kyungsoo meminta maaf pelan karena hal itu.

"Maaf hyung." cicit Kyungsoo.

Yixing tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya menunjukkan pada Kim di sampingnya ini bahwa dia baik baik saja.

"Hyuungg! Kau maniiiss!" teriak Kyungsoo kagum.

Selanjutnya Yixing kembali memakan makanannya dengan nikmat. Dan Kyungsoo memperhatikannya lagi seperti tadi.

"Hyung minumlah obat untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu dan akan aku ajak berkeliling villa!" ajak Kyungsoo antusias, merasa memiliki teman yang bisa di ajak bermain.

Yixing menatap bungkusan obat dengan tatapan ngeri, menutup mulutnya rapat rapat padahal obat itu masih tertutup rapat di botolnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Hyung harus minum untuk menstabilkan asam lambung hyung juga kadar gula dalam darah, atau hyung akan pingsan lagi nanti."

Selanjutnya dengan keterpaksaan teramat sangat Yixing meminum butiran obat dengan ekspresi lucu -bagi Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon- mengerikan miliknya.

Oh, apa kalian tidak tau jika usai tendangan menyakitkan tadi Junmyeon hanya keluar dan bersembunyi di balik pintu memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Lebih pada Yixing sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Yixing menatap sekeliling bangunan villa dengan tatapan kagum. Sebuah bangunan villa berdesain minimalis korea modern di dikelilingi oleh tanah lapang dengan tanaman kecil kecil dan pepohonan cemara biji biru yang tersebar di seluruh mata memandang. Terdapat kolam ikan di samping rumah. Dan bisa Yixing simpulkan jika rumah ini benar benar digunakan untuk melepas penat karena dengan rimbunnya pohon juga tanaman kecil di samping kanan kiri kolam membuat siapapun betah berlama lama disini.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Yixing membuat Yixing tersadar dari kekagumannya. Mengikuti Kyungsoo yang membawa beberapa sayuran juga wortel di keranjang kecilnya, hingga Yixing memekik lagi karena hewan berbulu putih dan hitam itu berlarian di bawah semak semak.

"Hyung suka dengan kelinci?" tanya Kyungsoo, mendekati Yixing yang sudah berhasil menangkap seekor berwarna putih dengan bercak hitam di ujung telinga kanannya.

"Sangat suka." jawab Yixing tersenyum manis dengan masih menikmati bulu bulu halus itu menggelitik telapak kanannya untuk mengelusnya lagi dan lagi.

Junmyeon berdiri di balkon lantai dua yang menghadap pada kolam, lalu pandangan matanya menangkap kegiatan Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang bermain dengan kelinci kelinci. Kyungsoo tau akan hal itu memberikan sepotong wortel kembali pada Yixing yang masih asik memperhatikan kelinci di depannya yang terus berdatangan. Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Junmyeon dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Jongin memacu mobil kia hitam miliknya dan memarkirkan mobilnya di samping porsche putih.

Sebuah rumah hunian kecil menyambutnya ketika dia keluar dari dalam mobil. Rumah yang masih sama seperti yang selalu dia kunjungi 2 tahun lalu.

Jongin masuk membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci, berjalan santai menuju ruang makan sambil melihat sekeliling yang sama sekali tidak di rubah oleh pemiliknya hanya di tambah dengan barang barang modern yang di perluhkan.

Jaket hitam jongin letakkan di samping meja makan menarik satu kursi untuknya duduk. Seseorang menyambut kedatangan Jongin dengan handuk di kepalanya, sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi.

"Boleh aku pesan kopi, yang paling enak seperti buatan hyungku!" teriak Jongin tidak tau aturan.

Pemilik rumah hanya berdecak sebal menanggapinya lalu mulai meracik kopi dengan tangannya sendiri dan si berikan kepada Jongin, menemani tamu kurang ajarnya duduk menarik kursi tepat di sebelah Jongin.

"Kau fikir kau ada di cafe mana, memesan kopi seenak jidatmu!" geram Jongdae menatap adiknya yang tidak pernah tidak bersikap kurang ajar.

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya, memang benar sekarang dia ada di rumah Jongdae dulu yang pernah Jongdae tinggali sebelum bertemu dengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongdae, menyesap kopi panasnya perlahan.

Jongin menyetel musik berirama jazz dengan volume pelan dari pemutar musik di samping meja makan dan kembali duduk d sebelah Jongdae dengan ponsel yang dia letakkan di meja makan.

"Aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan keluargaku yang hilang." ucap Jongin menatap Jongdae yang meletakkan cangkirnya.

Jongdae melirik Jongin dengan ekor matanya tajam lalu dengan gerakan cepat merampas ponsel Jongin yang di letakkan di antara mereka namun jangan panggil Jongin dengan panggilan Kai jika tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan merampas Jongdae.

Jongin menahan tangan Jongdae tetap di atas meja makan.

"Jangan menjebakku dengan mainan yang aku pegang setiap hari." desis Jongdae.

Jongin menghela nafas setelahnya, "Ini semua aku yang melakukannya bukan dia."

Jongin menatap hyung keduanya dengan tatapan mata serius. Keputusannya sudah bulat dan Jongin harus berjuang untuk mewujudkannya, dia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Kalian pernah merasakan bagaimana memiliki keluarga, ayah, ibu juga kakak tapi aku terlahir di panti asuhan." ucap Jongin menatap tangan Jongdae yang dia tajam di atas meja.

"Meski aku tidak bisa merasakan seorang kasih sayang wanita yang aku panggil ibu tapi kalian memberitau padaku akan sebuah wujud keluarga yang sekarang pecah. Dan kau bagian dari keluargaku yang pecah. ucap Jongin.

Jongdae menunduk menatap dalam pada seluruh memori kehidupannya akan masa lalunya yang membuatnya terpuruk dan kemudian dia dapat bangkit kembali. Arti keluarga.

"Aku tau kau marah padanya. Dan aku tidak melarangmu untuk bergabung dengan siapapun tapi aku tidak pernah percaya pada mereka. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu hyung, tapi biarkan aku menjagamu dari jarak jauh." tambah Jongin dengan tatapan memohon agar Jongdae mengerti.

"Aku tidak pernah suka dengan mereka dan aku tidak mau kau ataupun kita masuk dalam rencana mereka." jelas Jongin

Jongdae hanya menatap dengan senyum miris dan pandangan sendu pada vas bunga di depan mereka.

"Bahkan semua rencanaku sudah mereka ketahui sejak awal." ungkap Jongdae.

Jongdae masih ingat jika hari itu Park bersaudara datang yang mengacaukan segala macam rencananya. Dia bahkan sangat ingat dengan ucapan salah satu dari mereka.

"Sehun yang datang ke mansion untuk menghancurkanku dengan membuat hyung tau akan keberadaan gudang yang coba aku sembunyikan." jelas Jongdae.

"Aku sudah kalah sejak awal." ungkap Jongdae dengan pandangan mata sedih.

Jongin semakin dibuat geram oleh ungkapan dari hyung keduanya. Ini sudah direncanakan dengan sangat matang. Dia baru menyadarinya.

"Artinya mereka sudah mengincarmu sejak awal. Jadi biarkan aku dan hyung ikut serta." tawar Jongin.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hyungnya dalam masalah meski mereka terpecah namun jika semua ini sudah di rencanakan itu artinya berefek pada Kim juga nantinya.

Jongin memaksa, "Hyung."

Karena hyungnya ini sangat penting baginya. Keluarganya yang dia miliki.

"Terserah." jawab Jongdae menatap cangkir kopinya.

Bolehkah Jongdae katakan bahwa dia meskipun menjauh dari hyung juga adik adiknya dia akan merindukan mereka ketika malam menjelang tidur tiba, merindukan apapun yang mereka lakukan, merindukan apapun yang mereka lakukan.

Jongdae tersenyum samar, "Bagaimanapun aku tetap membutuh kalian."

Dengan begitu pegangan pada ponsel Jongin yang ada dalam gengaman Jongdae melemah. Di tetaplah membutuhkan keluarga kecilnya. Begitupula dengan pegangan tangan Jongin.

"Tetap pada keputusanmu kalau begitu, hyung!" intruksi Jongin, dia memiliki rencana.

"Aku akan awasi dari jauh kau tdak perlu bicara ataupun bertemu denganku hanya aku yang akan mencari tau semuanya." jelas Jongin.

Hyungnya sudah mengambil tindakan maka akan mudah untuk melanjutkannya.

"Yixing akan di bawa menjauh oleh Junmyeon hyung juga Kyungsoo." tambah Jongin.

Jongin ingin hyungnya ini benar benar yakin padanya, "Aku akan fokus dengan keadaan di sini dan mengawasi kalian."

Jongdae menatap pada adiknya, Jongin tidak pernah mau melakukan apa yang selama ini dia lakukan dengan mengatur strategi namun di hadapannya ini Jongin yang dewasa, Jongin yang mampu melihat situasinya. Dia bangga.

"Kau lanjutkan dengan berada dalam tubuh park untuk menghancurkan kris wu."

Jongdae merasa bahwa di depannya seorang pengatur strategi dan orang yang mampu menyatukan puzzle yang berpencar, Jongin mengambil kepemimpinannya saat ini. Jongin adik kecilnya yang kurang ajar sekarang berubah.

"Aku setuju." ucap Jongdae menatap adiknya.

"Hyung," panggil Jongin meminta jawaban.

"Aku ada di sini jongin, aku setuju denganmu." suara baritone seseorang dari ponsel Jongin.

Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendengarnya, kedua hyungnya setuju dengan rencananya.

"Dan maafkan aku jongdae ya." ucap seseorang di seberang yang mampu membuat salah satu pria di meja makan itu merasa hangat, dan tanpa Jongdae tau dinding dingin yang menyelimuti hatinya dengan rasa kecewa hancur tidak tersisa. Jongdae memaafkan hyungnya dan siap untuk kembali bersama lagi.

Jongin tersenyum lega saat ini.

 _'Terimakasih hyung juga Kyungsoo.'_

Dan di seberang sana seorang pria menatap dari meja kerja yang menghadap jendela kaca duduk di depan ponselnya sambil memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri, meski sudah tidak ada yang menemani.

Junmyeon segera menuruni tangga lantai dua untuk turun menuju depan di bawah tangga Kyungsoo ada dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya sebentar menatapnya dalam diam, dan sebuah senyuman manis dari Kyungsoo menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dalam fikiran nya.

"Terimakasih hyung." ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapinya dan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dan berlalu menuju Yixing yang sendirian di depan villa. Kyungsoo tadi memang izin pada Yixing akan mengambilkan beberapa makanan lagi untuk kelinci mereka yang kelihatan sangat kelaparan. Yixing hanya mengiyakan saja perkataan Kyungsoo karena memang dia masih sangat suka dengan kelinci.

.

.

Junmyeon memasukkan tangan ke dalam sakunya memperhatikan Yixing yang sudah tidak bermain dengan kelinci dan lebih memilih menatap sekeliling bangunan villa yang amat sangat luas dengan pohon pohon cemara biji biru, terasa sangat damai seperti berada di pegunungan.

Yixing tidak menyadari keberadaan Junmyeon yang beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Memejamkan mata untuk menikmati udara di sekitar.

Junmyeon tersenyum samar melihatnya, dia banyak tersenyum hari ini jika di ingat ingat.

Yixing menoleh tiba tiba menatap tidak suka pada Junmyeon dan keberadaannya. Junmyeon mahfum.

"Kau bawa aku ke hutan bagian mana ini kim?" tanya Yixing, bahkan nada bicaranya masih tetap sama.

Junmyeon tertawa pelan, "Dulu aku juga mengatakan hal itu ketika pertama kali datang ke sini."

Tempat ini mirip hutan di siang hari akan menyenangkan namun di malam hari akan menakutkan, mungkin saja.

"Nikmatilah, kau akan nyaman selanjutnya." saran Junmyeon.

"Dan kau akan suka dengan tempat ini." tambah Junmyeon selanjutnya dia mengarahkan semangkuk kecil berisi butiran butiran berwarna hijau dan merah.

Seperti butiran obat atau vitamin yang membuat Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan mata ragu juga tidak mengerti.

"Mau memberi makan ikan?" tawar Junmyeon.

Dan Yixing tanpa berucap sepatah katapun beranjak meninggalkan Junmyeon.

.

.

Makan malam tiba dengan diketuk pelan pintu kamar Yixing, padahal Yixing baru saja duduk di pinggiran ranjang memperhatikan keseluruhan ruangan dengan seksama.

Ruang kamarnya luas dengan desain minimalis dan ada satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik di ujung meja nakas ada jam dengan bentuk hewan unicorn, itu lucu menurut Yixing. Dia terus memeganginya dari tadi dan tersenyum sendiri. Entah kenapa semenjak dia kemari membuatnya sedikit banyak terasa nyaman.

Kyungsoo duduk di tengah tengah meja makan menunggu kedatangan Yixing.

Yixing bergabung dengan pandangan mata menelusuri setiap penataan ruang makan, dan menemukan Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menariknya untuk duduk lalu mulai mengambilkan nasi untuk Yixing yang selanjutnya bola mata Yixing berbinar bahagia, masakan china! Oh, Yixing suka sekali dan merasa bahwa ini seperti di rumah!

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam dan baru di tengah tengah acara makan mereka Yixing tersadar satu hal.

Junmyeon

Dimana Junmyeon?

Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Junmyeon dari tadi keluar kamar. Dan apa Junmyeon tidak makan malam bersama mereka? Tiba tiba pikiran tentang Junmyeon menginvasi seluruh otaknya.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"E-eh?" Yixing kaget lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

Mulai sekarang dia akan terbiasa dengan panggilan _'hyung'_ untuknya.

"Umm, tidak ada apa apa kyungsoo." Yixing sejujurnya takut jika dia nanti di katakan merindukan Junmyeon dan berharap bisa makan malam bersama. Hell! Itu tidak mungkin.

Selesai makan malam Yixing mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia akan kembali ke kamar.

Dalam perjalanannya ke kamar Yixing sadar satu hal disini tidak terlihat seorang bodyguard satu pun hanya beberapa pelayan yang tadi sempat dia temui juga ketika di depan tadi. Sepertinya benar benar tidak ada penjaga.

Tapi apa itu mungkin untuk ukuran seorang mafia besar Kim. Yixing masih ingat betul bahwa di sini dia adalah seorang tawanan namun Kyungsoo adik dari Kim Junmyeon begitu memperlakukannya dengan amat sangat ramah. Dia bagai memiliki adik kecil saat ini.

Yixing bingung juga memikirkannya, dia tidak tau dimana dia saat ini dan villa milik Kim ini amat sangat luas, menatap rimbunnya pohon cemara saja sangat padat. Lalu bagaimana dia mau kabur sementara Junmyeon maupun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak membatasi ruang geraknya, dia bebas keluar masuk kamar. Oh apa sekarang ini mimpi, fikir Yixing.

Dan satu hal lagi yang Yixing baru ketahui kamar tempatnya tidur ada gantungan dengan namanya di depan pintu. Oh, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Tapi ini lucu~" tanpa sadar Yixing memegangnya dengan ekspresi senang. Gantungan nama dengan tulisan chinese di atas dan hangul di bagian bawah dengan hiasan kelinci.

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Kyungsoo banyak mengintip hari ini.

Masuk kamar Yixing disugui lampu ruangan yang gelap namun ketika akan menyalakan lampu utama kamar tidur pemandangan di luar jendela kamar membuatnya tertarik untuk mendekat.

Kamar tidur Yixing menghadap ke depan bangunan villa. Ini sudah malam dan banyak hewan kecil menyala yang berterbangan di luar sana. Yixing memandang dengan tatapan mata berkilat kilat dia ingin menangkap puluhan kunang kunang itu dan menyimpannya di kamarnya, namun tatapannya berhenti pada sosok lelaki yang berjongkok dengan sweater putih di tengah malam di luar sana.

Junmyeon sedang berada di luar villa dengan botol kecil di tangannya, Yixing menatapnya dengan pandangan mata datar tanpa ekspresi ketika tatapan keduanya bertemu dan membalikkan tubuh begitu saja untuk pergi ke kamar mandi berganti baju yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur.

Junmyeon diluar sana hanya menatap Yixing sekilas lalu kembali menatap botol di tangan kirinya lama. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di tengah ranjang. Oh! Ini sangat nyaman.

Yixing tersenyum di buatnya lalu berguling guling mengungkapkan rasa senangnya. Dia ingin segera tidur setelahnya, tubuhnya membaik tadi Kyungsoo kembali mengingatkannya untuk minum obat setelah makan malam dan Yixing kembali menurut. Melakukan apapun dengan tubuh lemas itu tidak nyaman.

Yixing masi berambisi menghajar Junmyeon jika kalian ingin tau.

Namun ketika dia berguling ke samping hendak menatap jam unicorn pandangan matanya melebar tidak percaya. Yixing bangun dengan cepat dan menghampiri meja nakas menatap botol kecil dengan belasan kunang kunang terperangkap di dalamnya.

Sebuah note kecil melekat disana,

 _'Lepas mereka dan biarkan memenuhi malammu dengan bintang.'_

Tanpa menunggu lama Yixing segera membuka tutup botol dan membiarkan belasan atau mungkin ini lebih mengelilingi kamarnya berterbangan.

Yixing membaringkan tubuhnya si ranjang menatap ke langit langit kamar dimana ada puluhan kunang kunang di sana.

Yixing menampilkan senyum termanisnya dia bagai tidur di bawah hamparan bintang. Seharusnya Junmyeon ada di sana melihatnya namun cukup melihat dari luar jendela Yixing dengan cahaya yang berputar mengelilingi kamar Yixing sudah bisa membuat Junmyeon ikut tersenyum.

 _'Tidurlah dengan nyenyak.'_

.

.

.

.

"Hyung maafkan aku, transaksi kita yang menuju ottawa di hancurkan, mobil yang mengangkut puluhan juta dollar di bakar habis oleh kelopok orang tidak di kenal. Kita rugi banyak untuk hal ini hyung dan -umm-"

"Katakan byun."

"Anak buah kita yang meninggal karena kejadian itu berjumlah sepuluh orang."

Brakk!

"Siapa sebenarnya yang bermain main denganku!"

Malam ini ruangan Kris nampak lebih hancur daripada sebuah gedung tak terpakai dengan aura kemarahan yang pekat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _A/n :_

Haii bagaimana keadaan kalian baik?

Saya datang dengan moment mereka, semoga suka maaf untuk typo.

Sudah baca **HeartBreaker** milik **D'Xp**?

Lay mengagumkan yaa

Yg ini memang saya sajikan dengan plot yang membawa kedua orang yang terjebak dalam permainan bersama hingga timbulnya cinta, sam seperti summary yang saya bawakan.

Saya minta maaf karena ketidak nyamanan nya, maaf sekali.

Hehe krislay sebenernya saya juga kurang suka, maaf. Saya pernah bilang dengan D'Xp bahwa saya tidak suka krislay saya suka carkpair lainnya dan boomm saya tidak tau pas buat chap satu langsung ngarahnya ke kris jadi yaa begitu deh.

Nah loh yang mau fanxing atau krislay gimana ini masi mau? Atau berbelok ke sulay? Junmyeon usaha keras ituu~

Hehehe

Jadwal update sudah di bahas oleh D'Xp pasti, kalau dia tanggal ganjil berarti saya genapnya. Memang awalnya kami sama sama update di tanggal ganjil yang sama tapi kataknya cerita ini sudah mulai serius.

Terimakasih semua, saya akan usaha lebih keras lagi.

R&R

Sampai jumpa di next chap~

Dadaaahh

 _Luce,_

 _26 November 2016_


	9. Chapter 9

ACE

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Other

Romance, crime, friendship

Yaoi, typo (s)

This is Sulay

© idea D'Xp ft luce

.

.

.

Saya mohon dengan sangat

untuk pelan pelan membacanya

dan nikmati scene tiap tokoh.

.

.

Malam ini suhu udara di luar villa benar benar sangat dingin. Junmyeon sudah mengantisipasinya dengan mengenakan baju berlapis sweater. Langkah kakinya setelah dari villa -untuk meletakkan botol kunang kunang tadi- Junmyeon arahkan menuju paviliun kecil di samping kiri villa.

Lampu utama terlihat menyala dari luar menunjukkan bahwa penghuni paviliun itu memang sudah ada di sana. Junmyeon berhenti dan mengetuk pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan dia di sambut oleh Taekwoon dengan balutan baju santai. Dia sudah tidak mengenakan kemeja putih khas dinasnya kali ini. Junmyeon menatap dengan pandangan mata serius.

Taekwoon yang tau akan hal itu mengajak Junmyeon pergi jauh ke dalam paviliun mengabaikan Sanghyuk yang melongo dengan mulut penuh mie ramen.

Setelah masuk dan pintu ruangan terkunci, bau khas obat obatan kimia menguar kuat dalam ruangan tempat Junmyeon berdiri sekarang. Taekwoon meletakkan kursi di depan Junmyeon, gestur mengajak untuk membicarakan hal penting dengan duduk bersama berhadapan.

Junmyeon duduk, membiarkan Taekwoon sibuk dengan minumannya. Membuatnya memberi ancang ancang untuk kelanjutan kegiatan dokter muda itu.

"Aku menolak jika kedatanganku kau beri minuman tidak jelas lagi." Junmyeon menolak, bahkan sebelum Taekwoon mengutarakan keinginannya menawari minum.

"Aku lebih suka memberimu obat sekaleng penuh daripada secangkir kopi jika begini caramu." seru Taekwoon tidak terima dengan hinaan Junmyeon.

Ini mengingatkan pada pengalaman buruk Junmyeon dengan minuman buatan Taekwoon.

Well, hanya Taekwoon dan Tuhan yang tau apa nama minuman yang di berikan pada Junmyeon ketika dia berkunjung, rasanya sangat pahit dan aneh. Tapi Taekwoon membanggakannya setinggi langit akan khasiat atau kandungan apapun itu, padahal tidak ada yang terjadi setelah Junmyeon meminumnya.

Yaa, bukan berarti Junmyeon mengharapkan akan berubah jadi pangeran katak atau jerapah nantinya setelah meminum itu.

"Terserah, itu minuman terburuk yang pernah aku coba." jujur Junmyeon tidak peduli ekspresi kesal Taekwoon di depannya.

"Ya, sudah. Kau pilih mau ku beri sianida atau sarin, katakan!" ancam Taekwoon.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi marah Taekwoon. Tidak mau menanggapinya lebih lanjut. Merubah posisi duduknya yang tadi bersandar santai pada sandaran kursi menjadi duduk tegak menghadap dokter muda dengan dua gelar di hadapannya.

Junmyeon mulai pembicaraan serius, "Katakan padaku apa yang sudah kau ketahui."

Taekwoon meletakkan gelas berisi air mineral di depannya lalu menatap Junmyeon.

"Aku sempat kaget, ternyata kau benar benar serius dengan telefonmu tempo hari." tanggapan Taekwoon mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Junmyeon, membenarkan.

"Dia seseorang yang kuat, jika kau tidak bisa menghancurkannya dari luar maka pilihanmu selanjutnya adalah menghancurkannya dari dalam. Buat dia tidak menyadari segala tindakanmu dengan menyamarkan pada kegiatan sehari hari. Yakinkan dia di dekatmu dan buat dia ada dalam kuasamu." terang Taekwoon menatap Junmyeon lama.

Kedatangan mereka ke villa ini bukan tanpa maksud, selain dari bagian rencana Kim Jongin. Junmyeon juga memiliki rancangan lain kali ini.

Taekwoon menyandarkan punggungnya menatap lelaki di depannya, "Bukannya, kau pernah bilang jika jongdae pernah menyiksanya lalu setelahnya dia memberimu fakta mengejutkan yang membuat kalian seperti ini?"

Hati Junmyeon mencelos mengingat kembali kejadian itu, deru nafasnya kian memburu menunjukkan bahwa serpihan emosi mulai menguasainya.

Taekwoon tersenyum samar, "Begitu mengena di fikiranmu ya ternyata?"

"Sangat." Junmyeon memijat pelipis pelan.

"Dia memiliki pemikiran yang semakin berkembang karena tekanan dari kalian. Selagi disini coba buat dia dalam kuasamu." saran Taekwoon.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." jawab Junmyeon, sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin Junmyeon katakan namun ketika ekor matanya melirik jam dia sadar bahwa ini sudah larut malam.

"Hei, tenanglah kau tidak pernah se frustasi ini dengan lawanmu." suara Taekwoon menenangkan.

Dan Junmyeon tersenyum, tau bahwa dia datang pada orang yang tepat.

"Lagipula, kau memiliki kyungsoo kemampuan analisis psikologisnya juga baik." Taekwoon menyakinkan.

.

.

.

Suara pintu terbuka menarik seluruh perhatian Kyungsoo dari arah meja makan, disusul kemunculan Junmyeon dari pintu dapur.

Junmyeon menatap Kyungsoo yang belum mengenakan piama tidur, menyergit.

"Kau belum tidur?" Junmyeon menatap heran.

Kyungsoo mengeleng pelan menyodorkan coklat panas yang baru saja dia buat. Junmyeon melihatnya lalu beranjak pergi namun di ujung tangga berbalik dan justru menuju arah lain.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam diam, mengawasi semua hal yang di lakukan hyung tertuanya di villa ini memberinya satu kesimpulan.

Dia akan mengikutinya,

.

.

.

Semilir angin bersama buliran embun pagi sarat akan rasa dingin mengusik ketenangan tidur pemuda manis, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuka mata. Sinar matahari masih tertutup awan putih yang memenuhi langit seakan tidak mengizinkan memberi warna warni lain di pagi hari.

Sebuah lengan merangkul posesif tubuh Yixing yang terusik dinginnya pagi, menarik tubuh lebih kecil itu dalam dekapan rasa hangat dari dada bidang yang tersalurkan pada punggung kecil.

Dimana semakin lama semakin merosot menyamankan kehangatan dalamnya, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mimpinya.

Sebuah pertanyaan menghinggapi kedamaian tidurnya, dia tidak pernah berbagi tempat tidurnya dengan siapapun. Termasuk tunangannya yang tidak akan berani berada dalam kamarnya untuk berlama lama ataupun gege-nya yang hanya akan masuk ke kamar memastikan dia tidur dengan nyaman atau ketika hanya membutuhkan sesuatu.

Dengan gerakan malas dan masih setengah sadar Yixing membalikkan badannya mencari tau siapa gerangan yang berani membuat ranjangnya menjadi lebih sempit.

Dada bidang seseorang menjadi pemandangan pertama yang menyapa, bola mata itu menyipit dan semakin menyipit enggan memikirkan siapa dan kenapa lalu memilih terpejam kembali karena sisa waktu tidurnya masih ada.

Namun baru semenit kemudian Yixing sadar membuka bola matanya paksa lebar lebar dan seketika raut wajah marah tergambar jelas. Kim Junmyeon seseorang yang merusak tubuh juga hatinya tidur dengan nyaman dalam satu ranjang bersama.

Tanpa berucap apapun Yixing bangun menduduki perut berotot Junmyeon dengan kedua tangannya mencekik leher memaksa sang empu terbangun karena berat tubuh dan pasokan aliran nafasnya terhambat.

Junmyeon membuka mata dengan ekspresi terkejut melihat seseorang pemuda membangunkannya dengan cara ekstrim hingga membuatnya terbatuk dan langsung mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan yang lebih kecil di lehernya.

"Uhhukk. . .uhuk."

Yixing masih melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Junmyeon yang justru tersenyum menatapnya.

"Beraninya kau kim!" seru Yixing geram.

"Kau fikir aku tidak bisa menghabisimu!" tambangnya masih melayangkan tatapan tajam.

Junmyeon tersenyum dalam hati, Yixing yang marah itu mengemaskan baginya, lihatlah ekspresi lucu wajahnya ini. Oleh karena itu dia sengaja tidur bersama.

Pegangan tangan Junmyeon di eratkan dan mencoba membuka, melawan kekuatan tangan Yixing yang masih mencekik leher.

"Lihatlah dirimu sendiri sebelum bicara. Memang. .akh. .kau bisa?" tantang Junmyeon.

Yixing benar benar dibuat geram oleh sosok lelaki di bawahnya yang mencoba melawan cekikan di leher, dia mengeratkan dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk membuat Junmyeon semakin sulit bernafas.

Namun Junmyeon sendiri tidak kekurangan akal satu tangan bagian kanannya merambat naik menuju persendian siku tangan kiri bagian dalam lalu menekannya keluar. Membuat tangan yang semula lurus menekan ke arah lehernya tertekuk paksa karena persendian yang di tarik, tubuh Yixing limbung ke arah samping dan dimanfaatkan Junmyeon untuk mengunci balik tubuh kecil itu di bawah.

Yixing menatap tidak percaya tangannya di kunci di tarik ke atas kepala oleh Junmyeon. Kenapa sekarang ganti dia yang di jebak?!

"Ukh!" tanpa sadar Yixing mengeluh protes.

Junmyeon tertawa pelan, "Lihat dirimu sekarang ini?"

Yixing teringat malam dimana dia dimasuki pertama kali oleh Junmyeon dan posisi seperti ini membuatnya gemetar dan panik.

"Masih mau mencoba membunuhku?" bisik Junmyeon sambil merendahkan diri mengulum salah satu telinga Yixing.

"Le-lepas!" bentak Yixing di tengah rasa paniknya.

"Hei, bukannya kau yang memulai semuanya. Lalu kenapa sekarang meminta dilepas?" tanya Junmyeon menatap Yixing intens.

"Aku bilang lepas!" geram Yixing, menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan benci.

Junmyeon tidak peduli dengan bentakan dan kemarahan Yixing justru merendahkan kembali tubuhnya hingga jarak antara mereka kian lama kian menipis, sedikit lagi dan Yixing dibuat membeku karena jarak wajah Junmyeon dengannya semakin sedikit.

Tit Tit Tit Tit

Bunyi alarm jam digital menghentikan pergerakan Junmyeon dan tanpa berucap apapun bangkit dari atas tubuh Yixing lalu keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Yixing yang kembali bisa bernafas lega meski dengan degup jantung yang berpacu gila gilaan.

 _' Junmyeon sialan.'_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah siap di meja makan menunggu kedatangan hyungnya, dalam hal ini Yixing yang di tunggu karena Junmyeon sudah buru buru keluar entah kemana pagi pagi tadi.

Yixing berjalan dengan pelan menatap Kyungsoo di tengah deretan kursi meja makan. Dia tersenyum menyambut senyum dari pemuda _doe eyes_ itu.

Mereka melakukan sarapan bersama dalam diam, dan perasaan Yixing kembali terusik oleh kursi yang di biarkan kosong padahal sudah di tatakan piring di sana.

Junmyeon kembali tidak terlihat makan bersama lagi kali ini.

Banyak perasaan yang mengusik hati Yixing, pagi ini dia sudah kembali sehat, namun tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti ini, begitu baik?

Pertanyaan semacam itu berputar putar di otak kecilnya membuat Kyungsoo menatap perhatian pada hyung di depannya ini. Dia tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mencoba diam menjadi pilihan terbaik.

.

.

.

"Hai tao, bagaimana hari pertamamu kemarin?" Baekhyun berucap riang menyapa teman barunya di kantor hari ini.

Huang Zitao, pemuda dari Shanghai yang di terbangkan ke Kanada tempo hari terlihat canggung ketika mendapat sapaan akrab dari Baekhyun hanya mengangguk polos dan menjawab dengan sopan.

"Baik, sunbae." Baekhyun itu berkewarganegaraan Korea dia baru tau kemarin dan mulai membiasakan lidahnya yang kaku untuk memanggil dengan panggilan _' sunbae'_

"Hei! Kau terlalu formal denganku! Cukup panggil hyung walau aku atasanmu agar kita semakin akrab." jawab Baekhyun bersemangat dan Tak kembali mengangguk menuruti perintah atasannya.

Hari ini jadwal Tao adalah bertemu dengan Tuannya, ngomong ngomong kemarin begitu dia resmi bergabung di markas Kanada setelah di pindahkan dari markas Shanghai dia sama sekali belum melihat bagaimana wajah Tuannya.

Jadi disinilah dia, dengan segala rasa canggung ketika bersama dengan Baekhyun tangan kanan kepercayaan menunggu kedatangan Tuannya.

.

.

.

Kim dan segala tingkah laku mereka berhasil membuat Yixing memikirkan tentang semua perlakuan mereka. Dia tidak mau terjebak dalam perangkap buatan mereka terlebih Kim Junmyeon seseorang yang begitu dia benci.

Keadaan villa yang sepi di siang hari di manfaatkan dengan baik oleh Yixing untuk menjelajah seluruh bagian isi villa sekaligus mencari sesuatu barang yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari penjara sangkar milik Kim.

Yixing mengamati ruangan yang terkunci di samping ruang makan adalah kamar Kyungsoo lalu di selatannya adalah ruang keluarga terdapat grad piano warna putih di sudut ruangan memanggil untuk di mainkan jemari jemari lentik di atasnya.

Yixing menunda untuk keinginannya yang satu itu, seluruh bagian lantai dasar sudah dia putari dan dapur yang menjadi tempat terakhir dituju.

Beranjak dari dapur dan kembali ke ruang makan ada sebuah tangga menuju lantai atas yang hanya ada satu pintu kayu tertutup di sana. Yixing mempercepat kakinya untuk segera membuka pintu itu.

Sebuah ruangan yang luas penuh dengan peralatan yang terbuat dari kayu. Dalam benaknya terfikirkan satu pertanyaan.

Apakah ini ruangan Junmyeon?

Lalu dengan dugaan akan hal itu membuat Yixing harus teliti menggeledah seluruh ruangan ini.

Tidak nampak terlihat barang barang yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar, tidak dengan telefon kabel atau komputer.

Ruangan ini? Apakah benar ruang kerja milik Junmyeon? Atau-

Yixing bergegas memeriksa barang barang yang ada dalam ruangan, mulai dari rak buku dia meneliti tiap susunan buku yang terdapat dalam rak kayu tersebut adakah yang terlihat ganjil di sana?

Puluhan buku tertata rapi dalam 6 hitungan deret dari bawah. Bola mata Yixing menjelajah dengan tatapan fokus. Namun, nihil. Tidak ada keanehan apapun. Selanjutnya lukisan, bagaimana keadaan dinding belakang lukisan samping kanan kiri dinding dan tidak terdapat keanehan.

Hanya ada lemari kaca yang mempertontonkan berbagai pernak pernik hiasan lucu dari kayu.

Rumah macam apa ini?!

Akh! Apa benar dia berada di villa milik Kim?

Ini terlalu polos untuk ukuran mafia Kim.

Yixing kembali berkutat dengan peralatan lain di meja kerja Junmyeon, terdapat laci di bawahnya dan ekspresi wajah Yixing berubah seketika.

"Menemukan apa yang kau cari?" Suara baritone itu keluar dari balik pintu.

Yixing menatap kaget namun persekian detik berubah menjadi ekspresi marah. Berbalik dan segera mengacungkan senjata api yang dia temukan di laci meja kerja Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tersenyum melangkah perlahan mendekat tanpa ragu, "Ada banyak di tempat lain jika kau mau."

Yixing menatap marah penuh ambisi membunuh lelaki di depannya ini.

"Ini dimana sebenarnya kim?" tanya Yixing tidak sabaran.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Junmyeon mengendikkan bahu tanpa beban.

"Pembohong!" teriak Yixing, wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak sabaran.

Junmyeon mahfum, "Lalu apa maumu manis?"

Tidakkah kalian tau jika dalam hati kecil Junmyeon sedang bersorak gembira. Yixing di depannya jauh dari pembawaan tenang yang selalu dia tunjukkan ketika berhadapan dengan lawan. Sekarang ini?

Ekspresinya sangat mudah di baca, wah waah! Sepertinya seseorang telah berhasil mengacaukan pemikirannya.

"Turuti perintahku!" tegas Junmyeon.

Yixing menatap tidak percaya, "Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Tuanmu." ujar Junmyeon.

"Apa kau fikir karena seharian kemarin aku berhasil kau buat lemas karena segala perbuatanmu dan aku menurut untuk selamanya!" geram Yixing.

"Aku bukan budakmu!" sahut Yixing cepat.

"Kau masih tawananku jika kau masih ingat." desis Junmyeon, menatap penuh intimidasi.

Yixing tersenyum miring menapakkan kaki selangkah demi selangkah mendekat dengan pandangan tak kalah tajam, "Tidak, untuk setelah ini."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Junmyeon menatap tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau cuma pembual kim!" desis Yixing mengacungkan senjata tepat di dahi Junmyeon.

'Dasar keras kepala'

"Bawa aku keluar dari sini jika kau masih mau bernafas, kim" ancam Yixing siap menarik pelatuk.

Yixing berjengit, Junmyeon di depannya tersenyum seolah semua ini hanya permainan. Lalu otaknya memproses perkataan Junmyeon detik selanjutnya.

"Sesekali kau memang perlu di beri pelajaran." Dengan gerakan cepat Junmyeon merampas senjata api di tangan kiri Yixing dan memutar tangan ke bawah berlawanan arah jarum jam menyebapkan tubuh Yixing terbalik 180 derajat dan timah panas melesat ke lantai kayu di bawah mereka berdiri.

Yixing membola, di pelipisnya terasa benda dingin yang mampu menghilangkan nyawanya detik ini juga, deru nafas Junmyeon di belakang telinganya mampu membuatnya bergidik.

Junmyeon tersenyum, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan hangatnya tubuh Yixing di depannya lalu berbisik pelan, "Tanganmu ini terlalu lentik untuk memegang pistol."

"Kau seharusnya sadar akan kelemahanmu dengan musuh dalam jarak sedekat ini." tambah Junmyeon masih memenjarakan satu tangan di belakang tubuh Yixing memelintirnya.

"Akh! Lepas!" seru Yixing meringis kesakitan.

Junmyeon semakin menekankan senjatanya, "Ya, akan aku lepaskan kau dari rasa sakit juga siksaanku dengan sebuah kematian. Bagaimana?"

Tidak ada nada bercanda di dalamnya, Yixing benar benar ada dalam ketakutan juga masalah besar. Dia sadar salah berhubungan dengan Kim di belakangnya ini.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal." Junmyeon tidak main main dan menarik pelatuknya bersamaan dengan itu melepaskan tangan Yixing.

.

.

Brukk

Tubuh yang lebih kecil itu terduduk lemah tanpa tenaga dengan pandangan mata kosong menatap tanpa nyawa. Apa yang terjadi?

Junmyeon melemparkan pistol ke atas meja kerja dari jarak jauh tanpa peduli akan pemikiran rusaka atau apapun melangkah ke depan tubuh lemas Yixing dan berjongkok di depannya mensejajarkan wajah.

Bola mata itu nampak tidak fokus dengan objek di depannya, yang bagi Junmyeon nampak imut. Hingga membuat sang penguasa tidak tahan melumat kasar dengan terburu buru bibir yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya, menjelajahi rongga mulutnya mengekploitasi seluruh ruangan yang dapat di jangkau tanpa protes dari sang empu.

"Ngh." desahnya pelan, Junmyeon melepaskannya karena pasokan udara yang menjadi kebutuhan.

Menatap wajah pucat Yixing yang masih shock akan kejadian tadi, "Kau harus tau siapa yang berkuasa disini."

Dan meninggalkannya dengan pintu yang tertutup.

Junmyeon menatap datar pada pemuda di bawah tangga yang nampak siaga akan apapun yang terjadi dan melempar megazen dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

Kris menatap penuh minat pada pemuda manis di depannya. Lalu mengembangkan senyum samar.

Berdehem pelan, "Kau huang zitao?"

Membuat si kecil di depan meja kerja berjengit kaget akan deheman sang tuannya.

"Be-benar tuan." ucapnya penuh rasa takut, hingga terbata.

"Ck, hyung kau bisa membuatnya lari kalau begitu caramu menyapa!" decak Baekhyun malas.

Kris terkekeh pelan, menatap kepolosan pemuda di depannya mengingatkan tentang seseorang.

"Hyung selanjutnya pengecekan transaksi dari miami." perkataan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Kris lalu beranjak keluar di ikuti Baekhyun.

"Tao! Ayo!"

.

.

Chanyeol menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas milik Jongdae. Kim sedang bertamu ke mansion Park. Ini kunjungan perdana untuknya jadi harus ada sambutan khusus.

Meskipun dalam hati kecilnya tengah mengamuk besar besaran, dia harus menahan.

Sehun masuk ikut bergabung bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Jongdae, "Bagaimana rencanamu hyung?"

Jongdae meletakkan lembaran data yang di berikan Sehun sebelum keluar ruangan dan akhirnya masuk kembali, bergabung.

"Aku ingin transaksinya dia gagal kembali kali ini. Lalu perdagangan di utara ottawa bisa terdeteksi oleh pihak pemerintahan." jawab Jongdae mantap.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringainya menanggapi rencana Jongdae. Kim yang ada di depannya ini memiliki rancangan permainan yang bagus, tidak salah jika dia menjadi otak dari beberapa pekerjaan Kim.

Sehun bersemangat menyambungkan ponselnya denga line di ujung sana, "Baik, kau akan dapatkan hasilnya nanti hyung."

Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya kebelakang menatap Kim di depannya dengan pandangan ingin tau, "Hyung, apa belakangan ini junmyeon hyung masih menghubungimu?"

Jongdae terusik oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol mendongak menatap Park di depannya, "Aku tidak menghubunginya lagi saat ini."

Hei, bukankah memang benar jikalau Jongdae tidak menghubunginya lagi. Kan yang menelfon tempo hari itu adiknya Kim Jongin jadi benar, bukan Jongdae yang memulai menelfon kan?

.

.

.

Kris keluar dari mobilnya dengan membenarkan jas yang dikenakan lalu berjalan menyusuri padang ilalang, mengarahkan jalan setapak kecil yang di pijak pada pondok di bawah pohon.

Dia ingin menangani sendiri transaksinya kali ini dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya padanya. Bukan gaya Kris sekali.

Dalam pondok dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar terdapat kliennya yang langsung menjabat tangan Kris dengan antusias, ngomong ngomong keluarga Wu terkenal akan sikap loyalitasnya.

Mungkin itu juga kenapa banyak sekali kolega yang bertahan dengannya.

Namun belum selesai mereka melakukan transaksi sirine mobil keamanan menganggu aktivitas mereka hingga mendapat decakan kasar seseorang, "Siapa sebenarnya yang sedang bermain main denganku!"

Kris Wu murka dan langsung menatap bengis pada semua orang. Baekhyun segera mengarahkan Kris untuk kembali ke mobil dengan Tao yang mengemudi gila gilaan di jalan.

Kris dengan segala kemarahannya di ubun ubun mengongkang senjata dan mulai menembaki mobil mobil keamanan pemerintahan yang mengekor di belakangnya dengan tepat. Baekhyun di depan berdoa semoga jiwa raganya selamat.

Kenapa? Karena kejadian seperti ini baru pertama kali menyapa perdagangan ilegal mafia Wu dan kemarahan bos di belakangnya ini sungguh menakutkan.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur jalanan kota Ottawa, Tao mengemudikan mobil menuju apartemen Kris juga Baekhyun.

Ketelah kejar kejaran tadi tidak ada orang yang berani bersuara dalam mobil dan Kris terlihat menikmati saja suasana seperti itu.

Hingga suara berat lelaki di kursi penumpang bagian belakang kemudi berucap pelan, "Dimana letak apartemenmu tao?"

Hanya pertanyaan saja mampu membuat Tao berjengit kaget, bos nya itu jarang bicara dan situasi yang seperti ini membuat Tao merinding membayangkan segala asumsi negatif di otak kecilnya.

"Eumm, 20km dari perempatan di depan sana ge." jawab Tao di tengah pergulatan batinnya.

"Itu terlalu jauh." sahut Baekhyun tiba tiba.

"Bagamana jika kau menginap di tempatku tao-ie? Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu malam dengan membicarakan banyak hal." tambah Baekhyun, sepertinya mood Baekhyun sudah pulih dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak ingat jika ranjangmu hanya single bed, byun?" Kris menatap heran pada bawahannya yang satu ini.

"Hehehe, aku lupa hyung." cengir Baekhyun.

"O-oh! Tao-ie bisa menemanimu hyung dan lagi ini untuk jaga jaga karena ku rasa banyak yang mengincarmu akhir akhir ini." tambah Baekhyun tanpa dosa dan Kris hanya menatap maklum.

"I-itu. . .tidak perlu,"

"Tidak apa."

"Eh."

.

.

Ranjang queen size dengan aksesoris perlengkapan kamar yang unik dengan beberapa boneka domba yang lucu dan dinding warna coklat pastel.

Tao merekam semuanya dalam ingatan kecilnya dan berdecak kagum. Dia menyesal juga berterimakasih pada atasannya Byun yang se enak jidat memaksa menemani Tuannya sementara dia berbaring tenang di kamarnya.

Tapi di bandingkan melakukan perjalanan ke apartemennya yang di tidak yakin akan tersesat atau tidak mengingat ini hari ke 5 dia di Ottawa.

Tao fikir kamar ini sengaja di rancang untuk seseorang namun setelahnya dia tersentak kaget, apa ini kamar milik-

 _'Tuan muda memiliki seorang tunangan yang amat manis juga mengemaskan, yang akan melompat gembira jika keinginannya di turuti dan akan cemberut jika marah, dia penyuka pernak pernik berbau domba kecil -little sheep- dia juga orang yang baik.'_

 _'Di-dimana dia sekarang?'_

 _'Di tawan. . . .oleh mafia kim'_

 _'A-apa?'_

-tunangan Kris ge.

.

.

.

Tao melangkah sangsi ke arah dapur, takut takut Tuannya keluar dari balik pintu dengan wajah sangarnya. Itu menakutkan.

Tao belum bisa sepenuhnya bersikap biasa dengan lingkungan baru nya, terlebih ketika Tuannya -juga Baekhyun- memaksa untuk memanggil gege karena mereka sama sama dari China. Dia belum bisa terbiasa.

Dalam perjalanannya mengendap endap Tao di kagetkan oleh bunyi pecahnya gelas kaca dari ruangan di samping ruang dapur lalu dengan hati hati masuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Ge?" panggil Tao dari arah pintu, mengintipnya pelan.

"Gege ada di dalam?" tanya Tao merasa aneh dengan lampu yang menyala tapi tidak ada orang di dalamnya

Tao terbelalak terkejut, Kris Wu tuannya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi juga suara berat yang mampu membuat orang bergidik dengan sorot mata tajam tanpa belas kasihan tergeletak di atas karpet merah dengan bola mata menatap atap lampu utama ruangan tampak kosong penuh rasa frustasi dan air mata mengalir menuruni wajah tegasnya, mengukir jejak rasa sakit disana.

Satu hal yang Tao tangkap, Kris sedang mabuk untuk mengekspresikan perasaan kecewa juga rasa sakitnya. Terbukti sebotol wine sudah kosong dan satu yang tinggal setengah.

Tao memberanikan diri mendekat, "Gege tidak apa?"

Kris menatap kedatangan Tao tanpa berucap menarik pemuda yang lebih kecil hingga terbaring di bawah kurungannya.

Menatap Tao dengan sorot mata lelah, sakit, rindu juga frustasi. Yang dibalas Tao dengan tatapan iba.

"Ge-"

Bibir si kecil dilumat dengan terburu sarat akan rasa sakit membuat Tao memberontak karena terkejut dan takut.

Hingga dorongan kuat dapat melepaskan lumatan sang dominan. Kris menatap marah penuh ambisi untuk membunuh ketika keinginannya di bantah namun melihat yang ada di bawahnya adalah bawahan satu harinya Kris terperanjat dengan mata membelalak.

Dia Tao bukan Yixing,

Dia mabuk hingga mengira Tao itu Yixing yang terbiasa mencarinya di ruangan ini jika susah tidur. Hingga menciumnya- astaga!

"Dui bu qi tao er! Sungguh aku-" perkataan sang dominan tertahan.

Tao dengan cepat bangkit, "Ti-tidak a-apa ge, a-aku tau kau mabuk dan kau sedang mengalami hal yang sulit. Tidak apa ge."

Setelahnya Tao bangkit dan melangkah cepat kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kris dengan lautan emosi yang semakin memuncak.

.

.

"Baek-"

"Oh, shit! Berapa kali ku bilang untuk tidak-"

"Dengarkan aku! Jangan halangi siapapun yang ada di sana!" ada jeda di sana.

"Aku akan jelaskan setelahnya padamu."

Selanjutnya line di seberang di putus sepihak.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan menyusuri jalanan kecil oleh bebatuan yang tertata di antara pohon cemara menikmati sinar matahari sore yang membelah dedaunan.

Sadar di ikuti sepasang kaki, Yixing berbalik hanya persekian detik dan kembali melangkah. Enggan sekedar bicara atau menatap bola mata hitam di belakangnya.

Yixing memperhatikan setiap langkahnya dengan banyak guguran biji cemara yang sudah kering membuatnya mendongak penasaran dan kagum dengan warna yang terlukis di sana. Warna biru itu indah fikir Yixing.

Masih berjalan, Yixing berusaha untuk sekuat tenaga tidak memikirkan orang yang beberapa langkah di belakangnya, berusaha memikirkan hal lain. Seperti, kenapa biji cemara berwarna biru lalu kenapa cahaya sore berwarna orange atau kenapa awan berwarna putih.

Sedangkan Junmyeon tanpa ekspresi apapun hanya berjalan terus tanpa menatap ke arah lain selain pada pemuda Chinese di depannya memperhatikan segala gerak geriknya dari arah belakang.

Dari kejauhan kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi badan berdiri berdekatan memandang kedua objek yang lumayan jauh jika dihitung dengan langkah namun kau masih bisa menatapnya dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo dan Taekwoon berdiri memperhatikan kedua makhluk sama gender yang berjalan dengan jarak.

"Jika melihat mereka seperti itu, kita jadi lebih mirip dengan obat nyamuk." ungkap Taekwoon, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yixing yang berjalan di ikuti Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo yang sadar akan perkataan Taekwoon menoleh dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Jangan curhat deh hyung! Geli tau."

Shit!

Hati Taekwoon mencelos mendengar hinaan penuh mutu milik Kyungsoo. Dia salah bicara atau salah orang yang di ajak bicara.

Dia juga memiliki perasaan suka dan kagum apa itu salah? Yaa walau itu pada Yixing.

"Lagipula, aku ini kim kyungsoo bukan lagi do kyungsoo, hyung." seru Kyungsoo beranjak menjauh menyusul kedua hyungnya yang sibuk untuk saling diam.

Menegaskan bahwa yang merasa sebagai obat nyamuk hanya Taekwoon seorang.

Double shit!

"Seharusnya aku bicara padamu king." ujar Taekwoon memandang ke arah king -anjing peliharaan Junmyeon.

"Gukk . . Gukk."

Satu hal yang harus di catat dalam ingatan seorang Jung Taekwoon yaitu, jangan bicara kepada Kim karena mereka itu menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan petang, belajar dari kejadian kemarin ketika pintu di ketuk dan pagi tadi ketika Kyungsoo sendiri yang menyiapkan makan malam juga sarapan pagi membuat Yixing setelah selesai ganti baju segera keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Benar, di sana pemuda _doe eyes_ tengah berkutat dengan meja makan juga dapur.

"Akan aku bantu kyungie ya!" ucap Yixing semangat.

Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya namun selanjutnya menarik lengan Yixing dengan mata berbinar ke arah dapur dan mulai meracik makanan untuk makan malam.

Kyungsoo memekik girang kala semua masakan mereka sudah siap untuk di sajikan, Yixing menatap dengan senyuman menampilkan dimplenya.

Suara deru langkah kaki membuat pekikan girang Kyungsoo berhenti menatap seseorang yang membuka pintu lemari es lalu mengambil air mineral dan meneguknya perlahan. Merasa diperhatikan, gerakannya berhenti.

Menatap kedua pasang mata berbeda. Junmyeon meletakkan kembali minumannya di dalam lemari es lalu hanya menatap sekilas Yixing juga Kyungsoo dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Hyung mau kemana? Tidak makan!" protes Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing, "Siapa yang memasak?"

"Aku dan Yixing hyung!" seru Kyungsoo antusias.

Adik kecilnya ini jika urusannya dengan masakan pasti nomer satu.

"Hanya kyungsoo." sahut Yixing membenarkan.

"Tidak! Kami berdua!" bantah Kyungsoo membuat kaget Yixing setelahnya.

Junmyeon terkekeh melihat keduanya, "Baiklah ambilkan aku makan."

Dengan begitu binar bahagia mewarnai wajah Kyungsoo yang bersemangat menyajikan masakan ke meja makan dan berteriak dari arah pintu dapur, "Hyung! Ambilkan piring untuk junmyeon hyung!"

Dasar Kim!

Yixing dengan kaki menghentak mengambilkan tiga piring untuknya Kyungsoo juga Junmyeon. Lalu meletakkan piring di depan Junmyeon yang tersenyum menatapnya.

Oh Shit!

Kebiasaannya sebelum memulai makan adalah meminum air mineral sebanyak dua teguk, Kyungsoo selalu melakukannya. Ketika di tanya kenapa? Maka dia akan selalu mejawab.

'Aku benar benar ingin tau bagaimana rasa dari masakanku.'

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo makan dengan raut wajah gembira terlebih karena setelah beberapa kali hyung tertuanya tidak ikut makan bersama sekarang dia ada disini makan bersama. Namun berbeda dengan Yixing yang sejak tadi tidak nyaman dengan tatapan tajam dari kursi di sebelahnya.

Junmyeon menatap segala gerakan Yixing ketika makan tidak peduli itu menganggu atau tidak, seperti ketika Yixing mengunyah akan membuat ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lucu atau yang lainnya.

Yixing merasa semakin tidak nyaman mempercepat kunyahannya pada makanan hingga terbatuk karenanya.

"Uhhuk!"

Junmyeon dengan sigap menyodorkan segelas air untuknya yang langsung di minum Yixing untuk melegakan tenggorokannya.

Kyungsoo meringis menatapnya, "Jangan buru buru hyung."

Namun, ucapan seseorang setelahnya kembali membuat Yixing terbatuk lebih keras hingga air minumnya membasahi kemeja bagian depan.

"Itu tadi aku beri afrodisiak loh." ucap Junmyeon santai sengan seringai di bibirnya.

"UHHUKK!"

"HYUNG!"

Yixing yang panik dan Kyungsoo yang memperingatkan.

"Aku bercanda kok." sahut Junmyeon.

Wajah Yixing memerah hingga ke telinga, jika dia bukan orang yang punya sopan santun sudah di semburkan air minum ini ke wajah menyebalkan Junmyeon. Namun ini makan malam tidak etis jika hal itu Yixing lakukan.

"Kalo pun beneran aku sudah kepanasan dari tadi hyung!" ujar Kyungsoo menyakinkan bahwa ucapan Junmyeon hanya bercanda.

Namun wajah Yixing justru semakin merah padam, dan itu memancing pertanyaan yang lebih frontal lagi dari Junmyeon.

"Kenapa wajahmu semakin memerah? Kau membayangkan bagaimana ketika aku mengagahimu?" tanya Junmyeon dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada dan menatap Yixing intens.

What the hell!

Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya pada ucapan hyungnya, astaga astaga astaga setelahnya dia mulai merapalkan mantra -

 _'aku tidak dengar apapun aku tidak dengar apapun aku tidak dengar apapun.'_

-hingga dia tenang.

"A-aku selesai!" Yixing bangkit dengan wajah memerah sebal juga malu setengah mati dan sekuat tenaga menendang tulang kering kaki Junmyeon lalu menginjak punggung telapak kakinya.

"Akhh! Shit!" umpat Junmyeon

Namun setelahnya Junmyeon menahan tawa di buatnya. Yixing dengan wajah memerah sampai telinga sangat lucu baginya. Mungkin setelah ini menggoda Yixing adalah salah satu hobi yang harus ditekuni.

Melihat Yixing menghilang di balik dinding membuat Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon dengan bengis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Junmyeon masih dengan menahan tawa.

Oh, Junmyeon malam ini menyebalkan sekali.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _A/n:_

Haiii

Maaf aku terlambat update karena tugas dadakan yang mulai aktif,

Hehehe maaf ya bilangnya hanya update tanggal genap eh ternyata ganjil juga update maaf lah.

Maaf juga buat D'Xp yang sampai repot nulis di a/n miliknya dan nungguin ini update huhuhu maaap~

Maaf juga untuk typonya. Saya ngebut. Soalnya pas sehari setelah update kemaren itu yang saya pikirin cuman makan-tidur-makan-tidur jadinya dapet scene yg urusannya ama itu doang, parah deh.

Oh, semua pada ga dukung kris nih? Serius? Beberan ga nyesel ntar?

Aku belum baca **HeartBreaker** dari **D'Xp** gegara acara kejar tayang ini, tapi denger denger Luhan kena tembak ya hohooo~ aku pengen baca setelah ini update.

R&R

Dadaaahhhh

 _Luce,_

 _29 November 2016._


	10. Chapter 10

ACE

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Other

Romance, crime, friendship

Yaoi, typo (s)

This is Sulay

© idea D'Xp ft luce

.

.

.

Saya mohon dengan sangat

pelan pelan membacanya dan nikmati scene tiap tokoh.

.

.

"Hyung, aku ingin tidur di rumahmu dan akan sampai di sana 5 menit lagi." suara Jongin mengawali percakapan di telefon dengan Jongdae yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi dengan asap yang masih mengepul di tengah udara dingin Seoul malam ini.

Jongdae sudah tau kebiasaan Jongin, "Hmm,"

"Kau jangan kemana mana!" ancam Jongin di seberang line.

"Tidak jongin." jawab Jongdae setelah menyesap pelan kopinya.

"Hyung apa disana sepi? Bagaiman jika beberapa gadis?" tawar Jongin, yang diyakini tengah memasang wajah menggoda meski berada di seberang sana tidak terlihat.

"ENYAH SAJA KAU KIM JONGIN! RUMAHKU BUKAN TEMPAT PROSTITUSI, SIALAN!" teriak Jongdae seketika.

Oh, sungguh. Dia sedang dalam mode ngamuknya dan Jongin seenak jidatnya berkata seperti itu.

Jongin menjauhkan telefonnya lalu bertanya tanpa beban, "Eishh, kau belum makan ya hyung?"

"Aku bersumpah akan mencekikmu lalu mengadukanmu pada kyungsoo nantinya." geram Jongdae menatap heran pada telefon yang menyambungkan dengan adik sialannya.

"Kekekeke." kekeh Jongin sebelum menutup telefon.

Aura hitam menguar dari kepala Jongdae mendengar kelakuan adiknya yang paling gila. Bisa bisanya dia meledak hanya karena godaan absurd dari lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Dering ponsel membangunkan Jongdae dari lamunannya. Penasaran.

Jongin bukannya barusaja menutup telefon lalu kenapa telefon lagi. Oh, Jongdae berjanji akan mengamuknya lagi jika macam macam.

Namun nama id line membuat sumpah serapah yang akan Jongdae keluarkan menguar begitu saja.

 _Johnny is calling_

Adiknya dari Kanada, menelfon. Apa ada sesuatu yang gawat disana?

Segera mungkin Jongdae mengeser icon hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Johnny ya." sapa Jongdae begitu mereka terhubung.

"Hyung? Aku ingin bicara banyak denganmu. Sebelumnya aku sudah awasi kegagalan transaksi kemarin dan kris wu benar benar mengamuk besar." lapor Johnny.

"Bagus johnny ya, terimakasih." ucap Jongdae tulus.

"Hyung, aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang telah menyakitimu." Johnny mengingatkan.

"Namun, hyung ada yang mau aku tanyakan." suara Johnny terdengar serius.

Cklek

Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah hunian Jongdae menuju meja dapur meletakkan box pizza lalu duduk di sebelah kanan Jongdae yang sedang menerima telefon dari seseorang.

Jongin memperhatikan Jongdae dalam diam. Yang selanjutnya Jongdae memperbesar volume telefon agar Jongin tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Kenapa hyung bekerja sama dengan park?" tanya Johnny penasaran.

"Hyung, apa hyung sendiri yang melakukan kerjasama ini? Aku curiga hyung." ungkap Johnny. Menarik perhatian penuh seorang Kim Jongdae.

"Apa maksudmu johnny ya?" tanya Jongdae meminta kejelasan dari pembicaraan Johnny.

Keberadaan Johnny yang berada di Kanada memudahkan dia untuk mengetahui segala sesuatu yang berada di dekatnya termasuk keberadaan Park yang selalu menginginkan lebih di banding Wu.

Mereka berdua memang bersaing di bidang yang sama tapi tidak mungkin jika hanya itu yang menyebabkan Park menginginkan kehancuran Wu.

"Hyung, park bersaudara selalu berusaha menjatuhkan wu dalam segala hal. Aku berfikir itu karena mereka bergerak di bidang yang sama tapi aku belum bisa pastikan apa motif terbesar mereka selain bersaing dalam dunia perdagangan ilegal." jelas Johnny.

"Jadi, hyung apa kalian sengaja bekerjasama? Aku takut jika kalian hanya digunakan sebagai pion saja untuk mengalihkan perhatian wu dari nama park yang selalu menghadang setiap transaksi mereka." tambah Johnny.

A-apa apaan ini?

Tiba tiba segala rekayasa yang ada dalam fikirannya berputar,

Dari mulai Yixing yang berawal ke Korea dan bertemu dengan Kim lalu Minseok di jadikan tawanan kemudian Park yang membantu penangkapan Yixing berkaitan dengan Minseok dan sekarang?

Membantu Kim dalam menghancurkan Wu Yifan.

Bukankah, bisa di tarik kesimpulan Yixing hanya umpan dari kelemahan Yifan dan Kim adalah pion untuk jembatan menuju hancurnya Wu.

Jongdae membeku meletakkan telefon yang masih tersambung dengan segala pemikiran di otaknya.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya semakin masuk dalam ruangan gelap dengan jendela bergaya eropa dimana tinggi menjulang membuat ruangan semakin luas. Tidak ada penerangan dalam ruangan besar hanya satu lampu krystal gantung di tengah langit langit ruangan dengan di bantu dua jendela tinggi yang terbuka sedikit.

Seorang pelayan datang membungkukkan tubuh ke hadapan Sehun, mempersilahkan untuk duduk dan menikmati kudapan yang di sediakan.

Jam tangan di pergelangan kanan Sehun bergerak menuju pukul 1 lewat tengah malam. Biasanya dia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai atau bermain bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Seorang wanita dengan setelan jas hitam masuk menapakkan kaki hingga berhenti di depan Sehun. Menatap penuh selidik.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau menyangkutkan kim dalam rencanamu park!" desisnya lalu duduk tepat di hadapan kursi Sehun yang terhalang meja bundar.

Sehun tersenyum menanggapi, sang nyonya besar terlihat panik dari sorot matanya malam ini, "Rencana yang kau buat sendiri juga gagal nyonya wu."

Wu Tifanny menatap tajam pada pemuda di depannya. Pernyataan yang menohok hatinya.

"Karena rasa bencimu pada jessica dan kris wu membuatmu berambisi untuk menyingkirkan mereka tetapi justru membuat mereka semakin melindungi satu sama lain." Sehun menyeringai.

"Semua wanita akan melakukan hal yang sama jika lelakinya di rebut wanita lain. Mereka bukan hanya merusak kebahagiaanku namun juga yang menyebapkan putraku keluar meninggalkan rumah." geram Tifanny.

Izinkan deting jam untuk terus berputar melanjutkan hari yang sudah di lalui namun tidak mungkin untuk kembali.

Sakit hati seorang istri pertama di mana suaminya sehari setelah berita gembira akan hadirnya penerus keluarga justru pulang dengan membawa seorang putra berumur 3 tahun.

Wu Yoochun menidurkan seorang bocah laki laki di ranjang tempat tidurnya di ikuti tatapan menusuk dari Tifanny. Seorang bocah yang di akuinya sebagai putra kandungnya, darah dagingnya membuat bulan bulan kehamilan yang di jalani Tiffany dengan berat. Dia hampir keguguran bayinya jika saja Seolhyun -pelayan pribadinya- tidak segera menolong dan membawanya untuk mendapat perawatan medis. Dan bisa lahir selamat.

Seiring dengan tumbuh besarnya Wu Yifan bocah lelaki yang dibawa Yoochun malam itu, keberadaan dari ibunya -Jessica- di pertanyakan dan muncul di tengah tengah keluarga Wu meski dengan tentangan keras para tetua namun Yoochun tetap membawa Jessica ke dalam satu atap yang sama.

Semenjak itu, penerus keluarga menjadi sebuah kompetisi yang tidak terlihat. Siapa dari dua pewaris yang akan mengambil alih bisnis keluarga di dunia hitam.

Namun, mereka hanyalah anak anak yang tumbuh bersama dalam satu dunia masa kecil yang berwarna. Saling menjaga, melindungi juga berbagi di biarkan berjalan mengikuti alur usia mereka hingga keduanya di pertemukan dengan kenyataan yang pahit.

"Kelahiran wu yifan adalah kesalahan" ungkap Tiffany mengingat roll film masa lalu.

Wu Yifan besar dan tumbuh menjadi pemuda dengan pemikiran dewasa dan keinginan untuk melindungi orang terkasihnya, sang ini juga adik kecilnya yang dia anggap sebagai saudara meski kedua orang tuanya saling menatap tidak suka juga tifak nyaman.

Tiffany meminum teh herbal yang ada di depannya lalu berucap, "Dia seharusnya lahir setelah putra pertamaku lahir, tapi pelacur itu hamil lebih dahulu dan merebut kekuasan hanya karena kemampuan yifan berfikirnya yang lebih dewasa daripada putraku."

"Jadi wajar jika aku mau melenyapkannya." tambahnya.

Sehun tertawa melihat istri pertama keluarga Wu yang begitu di banggakan ternyata memiliki rencana selicik ini. Nyonya besar yang berasal dari keluarga Hwang dimana di jodohkan dengan keluarga Wu karena kesepakatan dari para tetua yang haus kekuasaan.

Bukankah wajar jika mereka menikah dan hidup dalam keluarga tanpa ikatan cinta.

"Terlebih setelah bertemunya yifan dengan zhang yixing aku semakin dibuat tidak tenang setiap malamnya, karena itu aku membuat jebakan melenyapkan zhang yixing tapi justru sebuah pertunangan mereka yang aku dapat." ungkap Tiffany.

Zhang Yixing dan Wu Yifan bertemu karena ketidak sengajaan dimana Yixing yang meringkuk bersembunyi di balik tembok sebuah gang, bertemu dengan Yifan dalam ketakutannya.

Dari sana mereka sering bertemu dan Yifan seperti menemukan hal hal yang baru dengan adanya Yixing setiap harinya. Entah karena tingkahnya yang sedang menginginkan sesuatu dengan menatap tidak berkedip atau ketika berjingkat senang ketika mendapatkannya. Yixing dengan segala tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan membuat Yifan sadar jika dia menginginkan dan berjanji akan menjaga senyum manis seorang dari keluarga Zhang itu.

Hingga kejadian di depan matanya ketika mereka berdua sedang bersama di hadang oleh sekelompok orang yang tiba tiba menyerang dan Yifan gagal menjaga Yixing yang akhirnya terluka akibat tusukan perut dari belakang.

"Kau seharusnya tau nyonya, jika wu yifan akan langsung mengklaim zhang yixing begitu tau dia dalam bahaya." Sehun mengingatkan Tiffany.

Sunyi ruangan mengisi di menit selanjutnya setelah ucapan dari Park Sehun. Tiffany beranjak dari kursi nyamannya melangkah mendekati jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan malam kota.

"Karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu." jelas Tifanny, setelah beberapa menit tersiam menikmati sunyinya ruangan.

"Zhang bukan klan yang bisa di remehkan terlebih untuk masalah perlindungan yixing. Mereka tidak pernah main main." guman Sehun.

Mengambil dari kelemahan Yifan adalah ibu juga Yixing yang amat di jaganya membuat Tiffany berfikir untuk melukai salah satu dari mereka.

Namun sulit karena Yixing sebagai putra bungsu keluarga Zhang menjadikannya sebagai suatu hal yang sangat di jaga terlebih adanya Showluo sebagai kakak dan putra pertama.

"Tapi aku suka dengan caramu nyonya dengan kau melukai zhang yixing di depan yifan membuatnya mengambil langkah lebih jauh dari itu." komentar Sehun.

Setelah kejadian penusukan itu sesuatu yang tidak di duga justru terjadi. Wu Yifan duduk bersimpuh di depan Zhang Honglei untuk mengizinkan pertunangan mereka dan berjanji akan melindungi Yixing lebih baik.

Menurut pemikiran Sehun itu justru mempermudah untuk menghancurkan Yifan, karena jika Yixing sampai terluka lagi dia akan semakin jauh lebih terluka. Yah, walau akan sulit menjangkau penjagaan Wu yang melekat di sekeliling Yixing setelah pertunangan itu.

Tiffany tersenyum menatap patner di depannya, "Tapi aku tidak suka kau menyangkut pautkan kim seperti saat ini."

Demi menjauhkan Yixing dari jangkauan Yifan Park Sehun melakukan hal yang beresiko sangat besar bagi Tifanny dengan menggunakan Kim sebagai lawannya disini karena Kim bukan sebuah mainan yang mudah untuk di permainkan.

"Kau membutuhkan tameng untuk hal ini nyonya" pendapat Sehun, ada seringai yang terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Namun reaksi berbeda justru datang dari Tifanny yang menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyerngit. Tidak faham dengan pemikiran lelaki di depannya.

"2 tahun yang lalu, aku sengaja memancing mereka datang ke korea dengan alasan tawaran bisnis dan transaksi, di lain pihak memberi tau kim bahwa wilayah mereka telah di masuki." ungkap Sehun tanpa beban.

Oh, katakan bahwa Park di depannya ini seseorang yang jenius. Menawari bisnis kepada Zhang untuk menuju ke Korea dan mengadu domba dengan Kim, penguasa sesungguhnya.

Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benak Tiffany, "Jadi hal itu yang membuat kim minseok di sandra oleh zhang?"

"Jika mereka tidak menyandranya maka zhang yixing yang saat itu akan terbunuh, mereka harus menawan kim minseok juga melukai kim jongdae untuk menarik mundur kim dan menyelamatkan diri." jawab Sehun dengan senyum miring.

Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung lama namun, masih membekas di ingatan Sehun.

Zhang Yixing yang berada dalam satu mobil yang sama dengan kakaknya Showluo. Di mobil yang lain ada pamannya Zhang Wangxun yang bertugas mengawasi kedua keponakannya akan tugas sang baba Honglei.

Sebenarnya ini adalah tugas Showluo dengan pengawasan Wangxun namun adik kecilnya Zhang Yixing dengan keras kepalanya memaksa akan ikut atau tidak mau bicara lagi dengan gegenya.

Oh, Showluo sangat tidak bisa menolak lagi jika sudah di ancam seperti ini. Berakhir membawa Yixing ke Seoul untuk mengecek bisnis yang akan di perlebar di negara gingseng ini.

Yixing keluar dari mobil dengan senyum manis, Showluo berjalan mendekatinya dan memperingati, "Ingat untuk tidak terlalu jauh dariku."

"Siap ge!" seru Yixing mantap

Lingkungan dimana dia berdiri sekarang adalah sebuah gedung kosong di pinggir sungai, dapat terdengar dengan jelas gemericik air mengusik telinga dengar Yixing hingga membuatnya penasaran berjalan ke arah belakang gedung.

Sementara berjarak 30 meter arah barat daya di luar mobil jeep Jongdae mendengarkan laporan dari Jongin mengenai wilayah mereka, dia mengawasi dari jauh kedatangan Zhang di Seoul, meninggalkan Minseok dengan teropongnya mengawasi dari dalam.

Tanpa di ketahui kedua belah pihak, Yixing yang mendekati aliran sungai di belakang gedung bertemu dengan Minseok saling terdiam menatap satu sama lain dari jarak terdekat.

Entah benang merah apa yang mempertemukan mereka berdua disini, tidak ada ekspresi lain hanya ekspresi sama sama polos. Kedua bola mata Yixing berkedip pelan dan Minseok menatap penuh penasaran pada pemuda manis di depannya.

"Kau. . .tersesat?" tanya Minseok pelan.

Yixing masih memproses kejadiannya, Minseok yang berjalan mendekat sama sekali tidak membuat alarm bahaya dalam tubuhnya hingga. Suara tembakan dari arah depan gedung membuat keduanya menoleh dan dari balik tembok gedung sebelah kiri belakang berlari seorang lelaki dengan tergesa menuju ke arahnya.

Sedangkan dari arah kiri gegenya, Zhang Showluo juga ikut berlari saling meneriakkan panggilan mereka masing masing.

"HYUNG!"

"YIXING!"

Jongdae mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah tubuh Yixing yang masih belum bergerak di tempat memperhatikan keseluruhan pergerakan cepat mereka. Sebelum dia siap menarik pelatuk sebuah timah panas melesat pada lengan kirinya.

"JONGDAE!" teriak Minseok panik.

Wangxun yang faham situasi berlari mendekat menyuruh Showluo mengamankan Yixing dan dia mengarahkan senjatanya ke kepala Minseok.

Suara mobil datang mewarnai tembakan di depan gedung Zhang bersaudara segera mungkin menarik bawahan mereka juga Minseok sebagai sandera karena mereka di jebak dan kalah jumlah meninggalkan Jongdae yang kesakitan dan ketika Junmyeon juga Jongin datang dengan bantuan, Minseok sudah pergi dan tidak mereka temukan hingga saat ini.

"Aku tidak percaya hal ini." ujar Tiffany menatap tidak percaya dengan perbuatan Sehun yang sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Tawa Sehun meledak, "Hahahaha, nyonya jika kau mau hasil yang besar maka usahamu juga harus besar."

"Tapi ini kim, mereka bukan orang yang bisa kau remehkan park!" Tiffany tidak habis fikir.

Kim adalah mafia yang telah berkembang besar di wilayah Korea, bagi sebagian orang yang benar benar berkepentingan ingin berhubungan dengan Korea harus melalui Kim jika tidak ingin mengalami kesulitan.

"Hahahaha, justru karena mereka kim aku bisa menghancurkan wu yifan lebih cepat." sahut Sehun mantap.

"Apa?" sahut Tiffany cepat.

"Kim terpecah karena kedatangan yixing oleh panggilan kim jongdae yang menginginkan barter antara sedikit wilayah di selatan seoul dengan kim minseok." Sehun menceritakan perkembangan saat ini.

"Zhang memberikannya?" Tiffany penasaran.

"Tidak." singkat Sehun.

"Ku fikir zhang yixing masih takut akan kekuatan kim." opini Sehun.

Sehun fikir, ingkarnya perjanjian antara Zhang Yixing juga Kim Jongdae karena ketakutan Yixing akan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu akan terulang dimana dia di jebak kedatangannya jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak membawa serta Minseok pada kedatangannya di korea.

Inilah bagian paling di inginkan Park, "Tapi, Kim yang terpecah karena fakta antara Yixing dan jongdae membuat kim berangsur menghancurkan zhang dengan lewat wu yifan."

Sementara Tiffany kembali terbelalak akan fakta yang di berikan Park di depannya.

"Zhang tidak bisa di sentuh, kekuatan kim dan zhang sebanding." jelas Sehun kemudian.

Karena hal inilah kenapa Kim Jongdae di akhir pertemuannya dengan Yixing mengungkapkan akan menyakiti Yixing lewat orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

Kim Jongdae pribadi yang cerdas dia mampu menempatkan dimana kemampuan terbaiknya berfungsi dan Wu lemah tanpa adanya Zhang Yixing di sana adalah hal yang menguntungkan baginya.

Juga bagi rencana Park bersaudara.

"Jadi meskipun mereka terpecah kim jongdae masih kuat dan mampu menghancurkan wu yifan dan aku butuh itu untuk membantu melancarkan segala masalah, aku butuh teman seperjuangan nyonya." inilah Sehun dan kemampuannya.

"Sementara kim junmyeon menangani yixing itu berimbas menyiksa wu yifan lebih jauh karena ketidak adanya yixing di dekatnya." tambah Sehun.

Bukankah ini rencana terbaik?

Kau memiliki sepasang pion untuk menghancurkan targetmu dari arah yang berbeda dengan proporsi yang sama kuatnya.

"Jadi kau setuju kembali bekerja sama denganku?" tawar Sehun, menatap minat pada wanita berpengaruh yang berjalan mendekat kembali ke kursinya.

Tiffany nampak memiliki keraguan dalam benaknya karena mengikutkan Zhang Yixing yang merupakan barang berharga milik Zhang terlebih juga mengaitkan Kim, "Berjanjilah padaku untuk mengendalikan kim dengan baik."

Bisakah kalian memahami bahwa Kim juga Zhang adalah pihak yang sesungguhnya menjadi korban dari tujuan rencana menghancurkan Wu Yifan dari singgasana kekuasaannya.

Zhang harus menjauh dari Yifan untuk melemahkan dan Kim adalah pion untuk menghancurkan Yifan dari berbagai arah.

"Permintaanmu adalah perintah untukku nyonya." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya membungkuk bagai hormat seorang bawahan untuk ratu mereka.

"Aku akan berikan akses lebar lebar untukmu, jadi cukup katakan padaku apa maumu park sehun." keputusan final Tiffany ambil mengingat dia ada di hadapan pengatur strategi terbaik yang pernah dia kenal.

"Kau bersiap melihat kehancuran klan mu sendiri nyonya?" tanya Sehun penuh ambisi.

"Ya, karena mereka harus tau bagaimana hancurnya kehidupanku dengan dipilihnya yifan sebagai pewaris meski sementara." tegas Tiffany.

.

.

.

Prang!

Pembicaraan Sehun dan Tiffany terhenti dengan datangnya dua wanita cantik -Seolhyun dan Choa- menyeret seorang lelaki dengan luka memar di pipi.

"Kami menemukan penyusup nyonya," suara Choa mengema dalam ruangan besar memancing seringai dari kedua orang disana.

"Seokjin ah? Terkejut dengan yang kau lihat?" sapa Tiffany.

"Nyonya- kenapa? Wu adalah bagian dari keluarga nyonya sendiri." ungkap Seokjin marah.

Benar, Seokjin pengikut kepercayaan Wu Yifan yang di tugaskan untuk melindungi Yixing namun gagal bermaksud untuk mendatangi Tiffany yang malam ini ada di Seoul. Namun, kenyataan yang di dengarnya dalam ruangan membuatnya marah juga takut.

Di depannya Park Sehun lelaki yang sama yang ada dalam gudang waktu di jebaknya Yixing juga dia dalam tansaksi dengan Yuta dari Jepang. Dan dia ada di pihak Kim ternyata hanya memanfaat Kim.

Ini gawat dia harus memberitau Yifan saat ini juga. Namun sebelum dia berpindah posisi seseorang lelaki dari balik kegelapan ruangan melangkah mendekat seiring gestur tangan Tiffany yang memanggilnya mendekat.

Sosok lelaki yang di takutinya, Kim Namjoon.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan namjoon-ie." perintah Tiffany puas melihat wajah pucat Seokjin.

"Baik nyonya."

 _Dan tidak ada penghalang lagi bagi mereka._

.

.

.

Taekwoon menatap layar monitor dengan pandangan fokus memperhatikan gerak gerik objek dalam layar komputer.

Jika kalian mengira penjagaan dari villa milik kim ini adalah hal yang gampang maka salah besar, Kim Junmyeon sengaja membuat dalam villa kau terasa nyaman tanpa pengawasan namun pusat pengawasan sebenarnya ada dan mengawasi segala macam gerak gerik kalian.

Yeah, beberapa ruangan pribadi di larang keras oleh Junmyeon untuk menyelipkan kamera pengintai di sana termasuk larangan keras untuk kamar Yixing dan Junmyeon benar benar memastikan Taekwoon tidak melanggar hal itu.

Kembali pada layar monitor Taekwoon yang mencurigai seorang pelayan laki laki yang bergerak mencurigakan.

Pada kenyataan memang seperti itu. Seorang pria dengan pakaian pengirim barang terlihat melirik kanan kiri sebelum memasuki lebih dalam villa milik Kim.

Kecurigaan Taekwoon semakin menjadi ketika laki laki tersebut menuju kamar milik Yixing.

.

.

Yixing sedang melihat lihat keadaan luar dikejutkan dengan ketukan pintu kamarnya. Menatap curiga karena jika Kyungsoo atau Junmyeon mereka berdua akan langsung masuk tanpa peduli apapun.

Membuka pintu, Yixing di suguhi seorang pria dengan sebuah box persegi panjang di tangannya berucap pelan, "Ini untuk tuan."

Yixing dengan rasa penasaran membuka dan menatap terkejut dengan isi pesan dari dalam box.

 _'Ikutlah dengan saya tuan muda zhang.'_

 _'Dan kita akan keluar dari sini.'_

.

.

TBC

.

A/n :

Hai, ada yang merindukan ace?

Tugas saya menumpuk hiks maaf

Dua minggu ini dan minggu depan beneran padet deh.

Saya kesulitan mendapatkan feel disini.

Jadi maaf di tahan dulu ya moment moment mereka.

Jadi, sudah faham kenapa dan siapa di balik kerumitan para keluarga yang akhirnya menyeret kim juga zhang di dalam rencana mereka?

Lalu kelanjutanya gimana ya?'

See you next chap!

Tunggu updatenya HeartBreaker milik D'Xp juga yaa

Aku tunggu review kaliann~

Dadaahhh~

Luce,

03 Desember 2016


	11. Chapter 11

ACE

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Other

Romance, crime, friendship

Yaoi, typo (s)

This is Sulay

© idea D'Xp ft luce

.

.

.

Saya mohon dengan sangat

pelan pelan membacanya dan nikmati scene tiap tokoh.

.

.

 _Yixing sedang melihat lihat keadaan luar dikejutkan dengan ketukan pintu kamarnya. Menatap curiga karena jika Kyungsoo atau Junmyeon mereka berdua akan langsung masuk tanpa peduli apapun._

 _Membuka pintu, Yixing di suguhi seorang pria dengan sebuah box persegi panjang di tangannya berucap pelan, "Ini untuk tuan."_

 _Yixing dengan rasa penasaran membuka dan menatap terkejut dengan isi pesan dari dalam box._

 _'Ikutlah dengan saya tuan muda zhang.'_

 _'Dan kita akan keluar dari sini.'_

Pergelangan yang lebih kecil itu di cengkeram kuat di tarik keluar melewati lorong lorong ruangan villa milik Kim.

Tanpa protes, tanpa penolakan, tanpa komentar. Yixing diam dengan banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya hingga akhirnya dia menarik kembali pergelangan tangannya membuat orang yang menarik pergelangan tangannya berhenti lalu berbalik menatap Yixing dengan kerutan menghiasi dahi.

"Kau. . .kau siapa?"

"Tuan muda kita tidak punya waktu banyak, kita harus segera melarikan diri selagi bisa."

"Ti. . Tidak! Kau! Katakan padaku siapa yang mengutusmu?!"

Sang pria dewasa -William Chan- terdiam menatap sejenak tuan muda di depannya, "Tuan showluo yang mengutus saya."

Dengan di tunjukkannya kepemilikan tattoo di bawah pergelangan tangan kirinya membuat Yixing semakin terdiam, membiarkan pria di depannya kembali menarik tangannya menjauhi kamar.

"Kenapa bukan kris ge?" suara melemah Yixing membuat William menatap dengan pandangan sedih.

"A-aku ingin kris ge!" seru Yixing.

Tetapi satu hal yang membuat William menatap Yixing dengan pandangan marah. Yixing tiba tiba melepaskan pergelangan tangan dari cengkeraman William dan berhenti dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Tuan muda jangan kekanakan! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" peringatan William tidak habis fikir dengan Yixing.

William kembali menarik tangan Yixing namun kembali di hempaskan, "Tidak mau!"

Yixing menatap dengan sorot mata sedih, "A-apa kris ge tidak peduli lagi hingga gege sendiri yang menjemputku? Aku ingin kris ge!"

"Apa kalian akan membawaku ke suatu tempat dan mengurungku disana? Agar aku tidak lagi bersama dengan kris ge?" tanya Yixing kembali.

William mengeram tertahan, "Kita temui tuan showluo lalu tanyakan semua padanya, oke?"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau-" sahut Yixing cepat namun tertahan oleh suara baritone seseorang yang datang dari arah lantai atas.

"Anak pintar." Junmyeon menatap penuh kemenangan pada kedua orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

Yixing dalam sekejab di tarik ke belakang berlindung di balik tubuh tegap William, bersiap segala macam pergerakan pimpinan Kim di depannya.

"Ini peringatan untukmu." Suara Junmyeon tegas tidak terbantahkan.

"Kembali ke kamarmu dan semua akan baik baik saja!" perintah Junmyeon menggema di telinga Yixing dengan tatapan bola mata menggelap.

Yixing terdiam menatap segala situasi di depannya, kalau dia melawan dan kabur bersama William akankah dia benar benar bisa keluar dari luasnya area villa ini. Dan bagaimana jika ini hanya cara untuk menjauhkan Yixing agar tidak di selamatkan Yifan lebih dulu.

Bagaimana jika gegenya juga keluarganya benar benar menjauhkan dia dengan Yifan, dia tau sangat tau malah jika keluarganya tidak pernah suka dengan kekasihnya.

Dan lagi sorot bola mata Junmyeon.

Yixing yakin lelaki Kim yang berdiri di anak tangga ketiga dari bawah itu akan melakukan segala macam cara, Yixing memiliki firasat buruk dengan bola mata Junmyeon.

Bola mata itu, bola mata yang sama ketika Junmyeon merenggut tubuhnya juga sorot yang sama ketika Yixing hampir terbunuh karena senjata api.

Yixing mundur perlahan dengan sorot mata ketakutan. Bayangan Junmyeon yang menyiksanya dalam ruangan juga bayangan ketika Yixing di jebak dalam penangkapan gudang membuatnya berfikir ulang.

Junmyeon menatap penyusup di depannya dengan senyum miring, "Pergilah sebelum kesabaranku habis, Yixing tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

William melirik Yixing yang menjauh di belakang, "Tuan muda tetap disana kita akan segera keluar, dan kau lebih baik mati saja!"

William berlari kedepan Junmyeon melayangkan tinju penuh ke wajah yang hanya di tatapnya datar. Junmyeon segera memghindari dan memberi pukulan dengan lutut kanan pada perut William membuat kesakitan hingga dengan mudah Junmyeon menarik kerah kemeja hitam mencengkeram kuat lalu memberi pukulan telak di wajah.

Tubuh William terdorong ke belakang, tapi tenaga William masih ada jadi dia mengangkat kursi kayu yang berada di sampingnya melemparkan ke arah Junmyeon, membuat Junmyeon harus menghindar hingga terjatuh.

Kesempatan itu di manfaatkan William untuk mendorong tubuh Yixing berlari duluan di depan namun tanpa disangka Junmyeon melemparkan pisau buah yang terdapat di meja sampingnya melayang menusuk punggung belakang William hingga dia terjatuh.

"Akkh!"

Junmyeon tanpa jeda waktu barang sebentar mengeluarkan senjata api dari sakunya dan menembak pintu keluar yang akan di buka oleh Yixing.

"Tetaplah diam disana!" desis Junmyeon melangkah mendekati William yang terkapar kesakitan di lantai.

Tidak begitu lama Yixing sudah dicekal kedua tangannya oleh orang orang berbaju hitam di kanan dan kirinya yang datang entah darimana.

Junmyeon menatap pria di bawahnya dengan tatapan datar, "Beraninya kau membawa milikku pergi."

Dor!

"Akhh!" teriak William merasakan sakit juga nyilu di kaki kirinya.

Junmyeon menembak di area tulang kering kakinya.

"Keh! Apa itu sakit?" tanya Junmyeon dengan senyum miring lalu menginjak kakinya keras.

Dor!

Dor!

Tubuh Yixing lemas seketika melihat darah tidak berhenti mengalir dari belakang kepala William yang tergeletak meregang nyawa.

Junmyeon melemparkan pistolnya ke sembarang arah menendang mayat di depannya menatap tidak teralihkan pada Yixing, lalu merenggut pergelangan tangannya menyeret tubuh Yixing yang masi shock ke arah kolam air hangat di lantai atas.

.

.

Yixing masih memproses kejadian tadi yang berlangsung cepat dari William yang mendorongnya berlari lalu terkena lemparan pisau dan kemudian tembakan tembakan di layangkan Junmyeon.

Yixing tidak bisa memahami Junmyeon juga segala tindakannya.

Apa keinginan Kim di depannya ini, hingga udara hangat yang membungkus ruangan luas dengan jacuzzi berisi air hangat yang mampu menampung lebih dari 4 orang membuat Yixing menatap bingung.

Junmyeon tanpa sepatah kata apapun dengan kekuatan penuh menarik Yixing ke pinggiran dan mendorongnya terjatuh kedalam air dengan satu tangganya.

Byurr!

Melepas 2 kancing teratas dari kemeja birunya dan menjeburkan diri mengikuti Yixing yang terlihat mengatur nafas di atas permukaan air hangat dengan wajah memerah. Junmyeon melangkah mendekati Yixing dengan tanpa perasaan menarik rambut hitam kelam Yixing, membuatnya mendongak dan menenggelamkan kepala Yixing dalam air beberapa detik lalu mengangkatnya lagi.

"Akhh!"

"Siapa kau memangnya?! Berani melarikan diri dariku!" desis Junmyeon masi mencengkeram kuat rambut Yixing.

Yixing memegang erat tangan Junmyeon di kepalanya. Itu sakit tapi Yixing seolah tidak bisa berucap apapun ketika netra hitam kelam Junmyeon memerangkap bola matanya.

Begitu tajam.

Junmyeon kembali memasukkan kepala Yixing ke dalam air membuat pemuda chinese itu panik bukan main lalu mengangkatnya setelah dia puas.

"Hah. . .hah. . .hah."

"Dan kau tadi bilang kau mau kris wu yang menjemputmu?" tanya Junmyeon tidak percaya, lalu kembali memasukkan kepala Yixing ke dalam air dan menariknya setelah beberapa detik.

Mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yixing mengeratkan tarikan rambut di tangannya, "Apa kau tidak sadar jika kau itu di buang!"

Entah kenapa ketika Junmyeon melihat Yixing begitu mengharapkan Kris Wu untuk menyelamatkan dan menolak bahkan menghentakkan tangan William tadi membuat hatinya memanas.

Mengingatnya membuat Junmyeon geram tertahan dan menceburkan lagi kepala Yixing ke dalam air selama satu menit lebih.

"Junm-bluubb."

Jadi begitu perasaan Yixing terhadap Kris Wu.

Junmyeon mengangkat kembali kepala pemuda yang hampir lemas di depannya ini.

"Hah. . .hanh . .hahh."

Junmyeon sebenarnya sudah mengawasi pria tadi -William- semenjak di lantai atas dan mendengar semua perkataan Yixing lalu ketika dia mendengar nama Kris disebut Yixing lagi, lagi dan lagi serta mampu membuat Yixing memancarkan sorot sedih membuatnya marah besar.

"Sa-sakit!" rintih Yixing memegangi rambutnya yang masi dicengkeram Junmyeon dengan deru nafas tidak beraturan.

Bukan melepaskan cengkeraman, Junmyeon justru menekan leher Yixing menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh Yixing yang tidak siap dengan pasokan udara ke dasar kolam dan kegilaan Junmyeon yaitu justru memaksa berciuman di dalam air.

Yixing meronta penuh kepanikan saat bibirnya di pagut, dilumat kasar dengan tarikan atas bawah bibirnya yang membuat bibirnya robek dia bisa melihat secerca darah yang membaur dengan air kolam namun Junmyeon belum berhenti ketika Yixing kaget dengan rasa sakit sobekan di bibirnya, Junmyeon memaksa lidah mereka saling melilit bertarung membuatnya tersedak air kolam dan benar benar kehilangan seluruh pasokan udara yang dia simpan membuat dadanya sakit karena air yang ikut masuk ke paru paru sementara Junmyeon malah menggelitik atas rongga mulutnya, baru ketika melihat Yixing di ambang kematian karena pasokan udara dia menarik tubuh lemas Yixing ke permukaan.

Walau tidak tinggi namun Junmyeon benar benar gila dengan merenggut seluruh udara Yixing untuk bernafas.

Yixing di atas permukaan air lemas, terbatuk hebat banyak air yang masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya itu sangat sakit. Tenaganya hilang membuat tubuhnya bersender pada Junmyeon yang masih dengan pandangan mata menusuk di depannya. Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Junmyeon yang diam tidak berucap apapun.

Satu hal yang menginvasi pemikirannya, apa benar dia di buang? Apa Kris ge tidak lagi memikirkannya?

Junmyeon melirik Yixing dari ekor matanya mencengkeram kuat dagu pemuda manis yang memancarkan tatapan sayu mengoda namun penuh dengan kesedihan juga segala hal yang tidak dapat di jelaskan.

"Apa perlakuanku selama ini kurang baik untukmu?" ada jeda di sana.

Junmyeon mengunci pandangan mata Yixing, "Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk lepas dariku! Atau akan kupastikan kau mati saat itu juga!" desis Junmyeon penuh ancaman dan mendorong dagu itu kasar ke belakang hingga membuat punggung belakang Yixing menghantam pinggiran kolam keras.

Meninggalkan Yixing begitu saja di dalam jacuzzi tanpa menoleh ke belakangnya maupun peduli dengan Yixing selanjutnya.

.

.

Keluar dari ruangan Junmyeon di tunggu oleh Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap dengan para pelayan tanpa berucap apapun Junmyeon meninggalkan mereka dengan handuk panjang tersampir di punggungnya.

Tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Taekwoon yang menatap bergantian Kyungsoo dengan Junmyeon yang berlalu melewatinya di anak tangga teratas.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Yixing masi terdiam menunduk menatap air di bawahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap miris baju Yixing yang sobek di bagian depan juga bibir yang mengeluarkan darah. Tanpa berucap apapun turun masuk ke dalam air menarik lengan Yixing untuk naik tapi yang di dapati justru kepala Yixing yang bersandar kaku di bahunya dengan air yang membasahi terus menerus tiada berhenti.

Yixing menangis, menumpahkan segala emosi yang di pendamnya.

Kyungsoo ikut merasakan betapa sakitnya juga nyilunya hati mendengar isakan menyayat dari Yixing.

"Hiks. . .hiks. . .hiks."

Yixing tidak tau harus kepada siapa dia mengadu, sosok gegenya Showluo bukan lagi orang yang memahaminya jika dalam urusan pertunangan begitu juga keluarganya mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yixing dan Kris tidak ada petunjuk akan membebaskannya dari penjara buatan Junmyeon.

Apa Yixing benar benar dibuang?

Dan perlakuan Junmyeon justru semakin membuatnya merasa sakit.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari setelah semalaman tidak ada orang yang keluar dari dalam kamarnya masing masing.

Kyungsoo sudah di pastikan merawat Yixing semalaman tidak melihat ataupun mendengar pergerakan langkah hyung tertuanya di dalam villa.

Membuat rumah hunian ini begitu sunyi senyap. Yixing tidak berekspresi apapun setelah kejadian di jacuzzi tadi dan tidak berucap apapun ketika di tanya hanya akan mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Kyungsoo dibuat cemas semalaman.

Dan sekarang pukul 8 lewat Junmyeon baru terlihat masuk dari pintu dapur. Pandangan matanya sudah seperti biasa, tidak lagi tajam menusuk.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, melangkah menuju dapur dengan nampan berisi mangkuk bubur yang hanya berkurang sedikit juga segelas air minum.

Junmyeon menatap nampan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyergit heran.

"Sekarang lihatlah sendiri hasil perbuatanmu hyung!" ucap Kyungsoo bahkan sebelum Junmyeon membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

Junmyeon segera berlari tanpa menunggu penjelasan apapun dari Kyungsoo. Mendorong pintu kamar Yixing keras hingga menimbulkan suara berisik mengusik seorang lelaki dengan T-shirt putih polos yang duduk menyandar pada headboard. Di lehernya ada luka seperti bekas kuku yang menekan hingga membuatnya lecet, bibir yang memerah robek juga mata sembab menatap tanpa ekspresi pada Junmyeon di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Junmyeon melangkah masuk, Yixing mengabaikannya tidak menatap ataupun berucap apapun, pikirannya kosong dia hanya memusatkan pandangan pada kakinya yang terbalut selimut tebal musim dingin.

Junmyeon melangkah mendekat setelah menutup pintu. Setiap bunyi langkah kaki Junmyeon seperti alarm sesuatu hal yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

Yixing yang masih diam tidak merespon bahkan ketika Junmyeon duduk di pinggiran ranjang memperhatikan keseluruhan Yixing.

Lalu mengambil kotak obat di meja nakas samping ranjang, mengambil plester luka untuk menutupi luka di leher Yixing dengan sangat hati hati.

Namun, Yixing mengabaikannya. Tidak peduli dengan pergerakan Junmyeon ataupun hal hal yang dilakukannya. Hingga Junmyeon naik ke atas ranjang berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Semakin mempersempit jarak yang bahkan tidak dipedulikan Yixing. Junmyeon menatap bola mata sayu itu dengan pandangan sendu ada rasa bersalah ketika melihat netra Yixing meredup juga luka lecet di bibirnya namun masih tersimpan rasa marah ketika mengingat bibir menggoda di depannya ini menyebutkan nama Kris Wu dengan penuh harap.

Junmyeon menyapukan jemarinya pada sisi pipi kiri Yixing dengan gerakan lembut lalu memberikan kecupan kecupan pelan bahkan sangat hati hati disana.

Yixing tidak bergerak ataupun melirik Junmyeon yang sekarang ganti mengecup pelan bibir merahnya lalu dapat Yixing rasakan Junmyeon melumatnya pelan berhati hati takut akan melukai pemuda chinese ini lagi.

Yixing tidak bergeming di setiap gerakan Junmyeon, baik ketika lelaki berkulit bersih itu menggesekkan hidungnya di sepanjang tulang rahang Yixing lalu memberi banyak kecupan lembut di sana atau ketika jemari Junmyeon mengusap lembut tangan kanannya.

Junmyeon berusaha untuk membuat Yixing berbicara atau setidaknya bereaksi terhadap rangsangan atau setiap usapan jemari juga bibir Junmyeon namun nihil, hingga Junmyeon memutuskan untuk memberikan kecupan lembut yang semakin turun ke leher putih Yixing.

Mengecupnya saja terasa tidak cukup bagi Junmyeon hingga akhirnya dia memberikan banyak tanda disana berharap desahan atau lengguhan Yixing akan terdengar namun sesuatu yang dingin justru menetes di pipinya.

Junmyeon mendongak menatap Yixing dengan pandangan mata membunuh.

Yixing menangis dalam diam, netranya menatap tidak fokus pada Junmyeon. Dan Junmyeon tidak suka akan lelehan air mata itu hingga dengan terburu buru memanggut bibir Yixing kasar.

Yixing bereaksi dengan memukul mukul bahu juga punggung Junmyeon, memberontak kala rasa amis besi dikecapnya bibirnya kembali terluka. Dan tangan Junmyeon yang sudah meraba raba di balik kaosnya.

"Ummnh. . .mmnphh."

.

.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Kyungsoo datang membawa Taekwoon bermaksud untuk memeriksa kesehatan Yixing, menatap tidak percaya pada Junmyeon.

Taekwoon yang melihat Yixing meronta dengan lelehan air mata dan baju yang berantakan menarik bahu kiri Junmyeon menjauh melepaskan Yixing dari kukuhannya, yang langsung menangis di pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Hiks. . .hiks. . .kyung. .hik soo."

"Sssttt . . .tenanglah hyung aku ada disini." Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon dengan bengis seraya mengusap punggung Yixing yang justru semakin sesenggukan.

"Hiks. . .hiks. . .hiks."

"Hyung kau aman sekarang. . .sstttt. . tenanglah."

Taekwoon menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan tidak percaya lalu menarik pemuda Kim itu keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA KIM!" Teriak Taekwoon begitu keluar dari kamar Yixing dan menghempaskan tubuh Junmyeon ke depan.

"BUKANKAH SUDAH AKU BILANG JIKA KAU SUDAH MENGHANCURKANNYA DENGAN KEJADIAN WAKTU ITU! LALU APA YANG ADA DI OTAKMU SEKARANG?" marah Taekwoon, bahkan sangat marah.

Ketika seseorang yang di kaguminya mengeluarkan air mata bahkan tidak bisa bicara apapun dan langsung menangis begitu saja.

Taekwoon tidak habis fikir dengan pola fikir Junmyeon. Dia baru akan menegurnya kala Kyungsoo bercerita bahwa Junmyeon menenggelamkan Yixing di kolam berkali kali hingga dia menangis lalu berakhir hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Kyungsoo dengan tubuh demam juga tidak nafsu makan dan barusan dia lihat Junmyeon justru akan memperkosa Yixing kembali.

Damn it! Kim gila!

"Apa kau tidak berfikir jika tidakanmu itu membuat dia semakin jauh darimu dan semakin membencimu?" desisnya, Taekwoon tau posisinya di hadapan pimpinan Kim saat ini sehingga semarah apapun dia berusaha mengontrolnya namun ini sungguh diluar bayangannya.

Taekwoon kembali menatap nyalang pada Junmyeon yang bahkan tidak bicara sepatah kata apapun, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika kau mau mendapatkannya maka berhenti memperlakukannya dengan kasar. LALU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JUNMYEON!"

Junmyeon sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dia salah dan dia tidak bisa mengatur emosinya hingga berlaku sangat kasar pada Yixing kemarin dan pagi ini dia justru membuat keadaan semakin memburuk.

"Kau membuat tekanan psikisnya semakin meningkat." ujar Taekwoon yang sudah tenang, seraya memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Dan itu justru mempersulit dirimu sendiri." tambah Taekwoon menatap sekeliling rumah dengan pandangan mata lelah.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap dengan pandangan mata berkilat kilat, di depannya seorang lelaki dewasa tanpa ada angin apapun ada di dalam mansionnya. Well, dia orang kedua yang kemari setelah Jongdae.

"Jadi tebakanku benar?" seringai mengembang dari wajah tampannya menatap Park yang terdiam.

Chanyeol segera menampilkan senyum lebarnya, "Senang dapat menjamu tuan zhang disini."

Mari mulai menampilkan ekspresi terbaik dan mencoba berkompromi dengan keadaan. Di depannya bukan seseorang yang tidak bisa dilepaskan begitu saja.

Zhang Showluo, berdiri di depannya dengan seringai yang mampu membuat Park menatap tidak percaya.

Showluo tersenyum samar, "Aku tidak menyangka jika ini semua hasil dari perbuatan kalian dalam mengacau wilayah wu."

Chanyeol dalam benaknya mengumpat merapalkan sumpah serapah. Damn it! Zhang datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Hyung adalah seseorang yang sangat hebat, aku tidak pernah meragukan hal itu." sanjung Chanyeol menutupi amarahnya.

"Hahahaha, kau sedang mencoba membujukku?" tanya Showluo menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat.

Gelas wine itu si angkat dan Chanyeol menyandar pada punggung kursi, "Jangan berfikiran seperti itu hyung, aku bahkan belum masuk dalam bagian inti."

"Aku tidak peduli!" sahut Showluo tidak bersahabat.

"Sudah aku duga bahwa ini tidak jauh dari konflik keluarga wu dan-" Showluo menjeda ucapannya, tertawa tidak percaya dan meremukkan tangkai gelas sparkling wine dalam sekali tekan.

Krak!

Showluo rasa semua ini sudah cukup, "Apa kau fikir aku bisa kau bohongi, wu?"

Panggilan yang di tekankan Showluo di akhir kalimatnya membuat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah mengeras dan tidak bersahabat.

"Berkeliaran di china pada saat penusukan yixing dan perencanaan penembakan jessica di depan yifan." ungkap Showluo tanpa peduli di depannya seorang lelaki dapat meledak sewaktu waktu.

"Kau benar benar marah dengan keluargamu sendiri, ya?" tanya Showluo lagi.

Chanyeol sendiri masih berdiam mematung menahan amarah yang akan meledak.

"Anak yang terbuang dari keturunan sah keluarga wu karena kalah ketangkasan dari anak seorang pelacur, menyedihkan sekali kehidupanmu." tambah Showluo, sedangkan Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Showluo menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata menusuk, "Wu chanlei seorang anak dari hwang tiffany dan wu yoochun yang merubah marga dan namanya untuk bersembunyi dan menghancurkan wu yifan dari belakang."

Di depannya seseorang yang tau akan segala masa lalu yang selama ini di sembunyikan di balik identitas barunya, dan sekarang datang untuk merusak. Fuck!

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk melakukan pemberontakan pada keluargamu sendiri bahkan untuk membunuh wu yifan tapi aku tidak suka ketika kau menyangkutkan adikku kepada kim." geram Showluo.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, dasar brother complex. Dia tidak tau jika keadaannya sekarang tidak bisa di ubah.

"Bukankah hyung sendiri juga sedang menjauhkan yixing dari yifan." sahut Chanyeol menatap seolah mereka sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda.

Lihatlah, bukankah mereka memiliki target yang sama. Namun, dasarnya Showluo itu brother complex jadi akan melakukan apapun bahkan jika itu harus menjauhkan Yixing dari jangkauan Yifan.

"Ya tapi tidak dengan mengangkutkan banyak orang." elak Showluo.

"Hahaha aku hanya meminjam yixing sebentar hyung." Chanyeol menatap bahwa orang di depannya ini dapat di ajak bekerjasama.

"Aku bisa menghancurkanmu chanlei."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Showluo yang mengema di ruangan Chanyeol, seorang pemuda manis masuk dengan setelan jas rapi. Menatap datar tanpa ekspresi pada wajah tercekat Chanyeol.

"Aku memilikinya! Apa kau fikir aku tidak tau jika adikku kau gunakan untuk memecah kim? Dan mendapatkan kim jongdae." Showluo menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata membunuh.

Tap Tap

"Aku bisa menghancurkanmu dengan mudah dan kartu as mu sama sekali tidak berfungsi." tambah Showluo.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Di depannya seseorang bagian dari Kim, berdiri tanpa cacat seorang Kim Minseok.

Apa yang sebenarnya Zhang lakukan?

"Apa yang kau pilih, aku menghancurkan rencanamu atau kau turuti perintahku." ancam Showluo.

Dengan segala pergulatan batin Chanyeol menatap penuh ambisi juga kemarahan yang siap meledak kapanpun.

"Apa. . .keinginanmu hyung."

.

.

"Berhenti menghalangi huang zitao di kanada dan pastikan keselamatan yixing di tangan kim."

Chanyeol terdiam berfikir keras untuk keberlangsungan rencananya. Dan dengan terpaksa mengiyakan perintah Zhang di depannya.

"Akan aku pastikan keadaan yixing, aku janji." ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak suka dan terpaksa.

Showluo menatap penuh kemenangan dan berdiri bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku pegang ucapanmu wu chanlei dan sampaikan juga hal ini pada oh sehun adik tirimu itu." selanjutnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membanting apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Chanyeol benar benar marah besar, Showluo bukan hanya mengerti kedoknya menghancurkan Wu namun juga identitasnya sebagai Wu Chanlei adik dari Wu Yifan yang sama sekali enggan dia anggap sebagai kakak.

Double Shit! Ternyata dia juga tau jika sehun adalah Oh Sehun adik tirinya dari hwang Tiffany dengan Oh Yunho.

 _'Sialan kau zhang!'_

.

.

Showluo menatap ramainya jalanan kota malam hari dari apartemen miliknya. Suasana yang begitu sepi menunjukkan bahwa hanya ada dia seorang di dalamnya.

Cklek

Seorang wanita muda datang lalu membungkuk pelan berdiri di sebelah Showlou, "Tuan muda yixing ada bersama dengan kim junmyeon saat ini."

"Hm." guman Showluo masih menatap hitamnya langit.

"Utusan william yang di kirim untuk menyelamatkan tuan muda yixing terbunuh." hasil laporan dari bawahannya membuat nafas Showluo memberat.

Sudah dia duga bahwa ini akan sulit, Shit! Dia ingin membunuh Park Chanyeol saat ini juga.

"Ini seluruh foto tentang segala kegiatan tuan muda yang di dapat william selama di sana."

Puluhan lembar foto foto Yixing bersebaran di meja, Showluo mengamati semuanya. Dia sangat merindukan adik manisnya.

Adik yang selalu tersenyum, gampang menangis juga merengek jika keinginannya tidak dituruti. Dia merindukannya dan ingin memeluknya saat ini juga.

Namun, sebuah foto membuat pandangan Showluo menyerngit.

Yixing terlihat berjalan di ikuti oleh Junmyeon di belakang dan banyak lagi foto foto mereka berdua. Showluo tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui arti tatapan mata Junmyeon.

Pandangan mata itu.

"Tetap mengintai dan berikan padaku seluruh informasi tentang kim junmyeon dan adik adiknya." perintah Showluo yang selanjutnya membuat langkah bawahannya menjauh.

Cklek

Minseok oh salah! Sekarang dia adalah Zhang Xiumin. Masuk dan melangkah mendekati satu satunya sosok yang berdiri dengan menatap puluhan lembar foto di tangannya.

Showluo segera meninggalkan kegiatannya beralih menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan khawatir, "Xiumin er? Kau tidak apakan jika-"

"Tidak apa ge." potong Xiumin dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Showluo tersenyum menatap pemuda manis di sampingnya lalu mengusak pelan surai lembutnya dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Zhang Xiumin menatap jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan mata rindu juga sedih.

Dia bahagia akhirnya dapat kembali menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya, namun disisi lain dia sedih karen dihadapkan pada permainan Wu Chanlei atau Park Chanyeol yang menyangkutkan Kim juga Zhang di dalamnya.

Dalam benaknya dia ingin segera melarikan diri ke dalam pelukan keluarganya juga orang yang paling di rindukannya, namun adiknya little lamb sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik sekarang.

Dia tidak bisa menemui mereka dan membuka seluruh rencana Park maupun Zhang. Karena ini berhubungan dengan kebaikan Yixing juga.

Dia adalah adik yang baik dan menggemaskan dan Xiumin masih ingat itu ketika namanya masih menjadi Kim Minseok.

.

.

Sehun menyeringai saat berjalan menuju ruangannya yang dia yakini Chanyeol ada di sana. Tidak sabar akan segera menceritakan pertemuannya dengan sang nyonya besar.

Namun ketika pintu terbuka dia disuguhi pemandangan ruangan hancur berantakan, dokumen bersebaran kursi kayu yang hancur juga puluhan botol wine yang berjatuhan remuk tanpa sisa.

Chanyeol di tengah ruangan memukuli bawahannya yang sudah tidak berbentuk karena lebam di seluruh wajahnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun Sehun segera menyambungkan telefon pada id seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kemarilah, dia sepertinya tidak bisa dihentikan lagi." ucap Sehun santai, ketika sambungan telepon sudah terhubung.

.

.

Sehun menutup kembali pintu ruangannya dari luar membiarkan hyungnya mengamuk dan merusak apapun.

Sehun cuci tangan akan hal itu. Menunggu seseorang yang dapat meredakan kemarahan Chanyeol.

Detik berganti menit dan menit berganti jam. Dua orang pemuda berbeda kewarganegaraan masuk dengan tergesa. Raut wajah khawatir terpancar jelas dari wajah si puppy.

"Dimana dia?" desaknya begitu menatap wajah Sehun.

Dengan senyum miring Sehun bergaya seperti seorang pelayang membukakan pintu ruangan Chanyeol, "Silahkan masuk tuan putri."

Sementara seorang lagi berdiri mematung di luar membuat Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan penerus keluarga Xi menatap lelaki albino di depannya, dia datang ke korea karena mendapat telefon dari Sehun tentang keadaan Chanyeol yang dalam mood buruk.

Sialan, Sehun fikir jarak Kanada ke Korea cuma 3 km apa, menyuruh orang seenaknya.

Well, dia harus berpura pura meminta izin Kris Wu untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi atau jika tidak si Byun yang ada di dalam ruangan itu akan mengamuk di apartemennya.

Sehun di depannya tiba tiba menarik pergelangan si rusa untuk mengekori dia ke sebuah ruangan.

Begitu pintu ruangan di tutup, tubuh yang lebih kecil di perangkap antara pintu dan tubuh tegap sehun di depannya.

Luhan mendesah malas, "Apa yang kau inginkan tuan oh?"

Damn! Luhan dan bibir menggodanya. Jika orang lain yang memanggil dengan sebutan marganya sudah di pastikan akan di sobek sobek habis.

"Aku ingin mendengarkan cerita tentang kekasih tidak sampaimu itu." guman Sehun.

Luhan menatap sengit pemuda albino di depannya, "Tutup mulutmu tuan oh! Memang kau sudah berhasil memggulingkan kakak tirimu hah!?"

"Oh shit! Aku ingin melumat bibirmu sekarang juga princess." umpat Sehun dengan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jangan harap! Karena sebelum kau berhasil memisahkan zhang yixing dengan wu yifan, seinci tubuhku pun tak akan kau dapatkan!" ancam Luhan.

"Hahahahahaha." tawa Sehun mengudara, menatap tidak percaya pada lelaki cantik di depannya.

"Sakit sekali ya patah hati itu?" tanya Sehun penuh dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan raut sendu. Jika kalian ingin tau sebenarnya keluarga Xi adalah calon keluarga yang akan menjadi tunangan namun Wu Yifan dengan seenak jidatnya membawa Yixing di hadapkan pada seluruh keluarga besar Wu dan Xi memperkenalkan sebagai kekasihnya.

Luhan menatap sengit pada Yixing kala itu dengan raut wajah marah, benci dan tidak suka. Dari segi manapun Luhan jauh lebih cantik juga lebih mengemaskan daripada pemuda Changsha itu.

Lalu karena sudah dipermalukan sedemikian rupa oleh Yifan, Luhan berambisi akan menghancurkan pertunangan Wu-Zhang.

Sementara, Sehun. Oh, ayolah tidak ada lelaki yang tidak tertarik pada pemuda Chinese cantik di depannya ini. Dan Sehun menjadi salah satunya menawarkan diri untuk mewujudkan ambisi Luhan dengan sebagai gantinya dia mendapatkan pemuda rusa ini.

Mengingatnya membuat Sehun menampilkan seringai dan dengan kurang ajar mengecap penuh nafsu bibir pulm Luhan dengan terburu buru, melumatnya dengan bersemangat juga menarik narik kedua bibir atas dan bawah. Luhan dengan pasrah memberi akses lebih yang tidak disia siakan oleh Sehun untuk mengeksplorasi seluruh rongga mulutnya.

Luhan melengguh pelan, "Eumnggh. . .sehunnh."

Menarik narik surai rambut Sehun hingga berantakan. Abaikan soal pernyataan Luhan yang baru akan menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya ketika semua permainan ini sudah selesai namun nyatanya kedua insan itu terus bergelung dalam tautan lidah yang membawa desahan lengguhan juga pekikan Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Aku ambil hadiahku lebih dahulu baby dan aku pastikan mereka berpisah."

Selanjutnya, Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan ke arah sofa merah membuang kemeja yang melekat dan mulai memainkan nipple menggoda yang membuktikan Luhan sudah terangsang. Sementara Sehun masih mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Luhan tanpa henti.

.

.

Jongin datang dan masuk dengan terburu buru ke dalam villa yang di tinggali Junmyeon. Dia terpaksa mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak menemui hyung tertuanya bermaksud menjaga agar tidak ada orang lain yang akan tau dengan mengikutinya. Namun keadaannya sekarang berbeda.

Pandangan matanya menyerngit, Junmyeon sedang di teriaki penuh amarah oleh Taekwoon di depannya. Membuatnya berhenti dan menatap tidak mengerti pada keduanya.

.

Junmyeon memejamkan kedua bola matanya dengan deru nafas memburu. Dia baru saja mendengarkan semua penjelasan dari Jongin.

Kenyataan bahwa Yixing adalah umpan menjauhkan juga melemahkan Wu Yifan membuat hatinya semakin bergejolak.

Park yang dengan sengaja mengaitkan Yixing juga keluarga Kim untuk menghabisi Wu membuat pemikirannya terhadap pemuda chinese itu menggebu.

Namun disisi lain, Kim Minseok hyung tertuanya ada di tangan Zhang membuatnya serasa di hadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sulit.

"Hyung, kita bisa menghancurkan park dengan menggagalkan rencana mereka." usul Jongin, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

Ini kesempatan bagus untuk keluar dari permainan para Park dan mengembalikan anggota keluarga yang hilang.

Taekwoon berdiri di samping rak buku mendengarkan semua penjelasan dari Jongin dalam diam.

Di tidak yakin dengan keputusan yang akan di ambil Junmyeon.

Jongin menunggu keputusan hyungnya, "Kita serahkan zhang yixing sebagai ganti minseok hyung."

Ini kesempatan mereka

Satu pertanyaan yang mengusiknya, apa dia akan melepaskan Zhang Yixing dengan mengganti Kim Minseok?

.

.

.

TBC

 _A/n:_

Haiii

Disini terungkap sudah ya siapa adik dari Wu Yifan?

Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan masing masing Ace Byun, Minseok, Jongdae juga Yixing.

Siapa yang bakalan dipertahankan Junmyeon?

Dan silahkan berkomentar soal sikap Junmyeon buat Yixing,

Ga dulu ya naena nya chap chap depan aja ya beb.

Oh, aku baca review kalian maaf maunya jawab tapi ini pengen update cepet cepet. Maaf ya hehe.

Sudah jelas kenapa Park mau menghancurkan Wu?

Dan ini momentnya dikit ya semua di cangkupin, jangan lupa tunggu **HeartBreaker** dari **D'Xp** yang bakal fast update dia kkkk

Makasih juga ya buat D'Xp yang uda bikin saya stress saking semua scene suruh masukin, makasih ya makasih. Ini hampir 5k jadi anggep aja 5k orett

Tapi saya tahan minseok untuk besok kkkkkk

See you next chap,

Aku tunggu review kalian,

 _Luce,_

 _5 Desember 2016_


	12. Chapter 12

ACE

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Other

Romance, crime, friendship

Yaoi, typo (s)

This is Sulay

© idea D'Xp ft luce

.

.

.

Saya mohon dengan sangat

pelan pelan membacanya dan nikmati scene tiap tokoh.

.

.

 _"Hiks. . .hiks. . .kyung. .hik soo."_

 _"Sssttt . . .tenanglah hyung aku ada disini." Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon dengan bengis seraya mengusap punggung Yixing yang justru semakin sesenggukan._

 _"Hiks. . .hiks. . .hiks."_

 _"Hyung kau aman sekarang. . .sstttt. . tenanglah."_

 _._

Tangisan Yixing sudah mereda, deru nafasnya juga sudah mulai teratur namun hal itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo tenang justru semakin khawatir.

Gerakan tangannya yang teratur di punggung Yixing tidak berhenti memberi usapan usapan pelan menenangkan. Kyungsoo ingin mengamuk pada Junmyeon sekarang ini namun dia harus membuat tenang hyung manisnya ini lebih dulu.

Hingga dirasa bola mata sayu itu tertutup dengan nafas teratur membuat pemuda doe eyes itu membaringkan tubuh Yixing di tengah ranjang tertutup selimut hangat. Suhu tubuh Yixing masih sama hangatnya, Kyungsoo menghela nafas akan hal itu.

Sejujurnya Yixing tidak sepenuhnya tidur, suaranya serak setelah menangis -lagi- tadi membuat kepalanya semakin berputar.

Dia ingin memanggil tubuh mungil yang berjalan menjauh keluar kamar namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya dan ketika menatap langit langit kamar dia merasa hal itu membuatnya terserang pusing hebat.

Yixing menutup kedua matanya berharap pusingnya mereda dan Kyungsoo segera kembali menemaninya disini.

Dia tidak mau sendirian dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang sakit bahkan Yixing tidak yakin akan dapat berdiri untuk berjalan bahkan hanya selangkah.

Junmyeon berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap sosok yang sudah dia perlakukan dengan sangat buruk tengah meringkuk dibawah selimut.

Dia menghancurkannya

Setelah dia tau semua hal ini adalah sebuah benang yang terhubung dengan lingkaran konflik antara Park juga Wu membuatnya seperti ikut hancur.

Dia dulu berambisi menghancurkan Zhang Yixing namun sekarang melihatnya seperti ini membuat Junmyeon merasa tidak bisa mengatur emosinya.

Ada rasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, marah, juga sedih menatap seseorang yang sudah menginvasi hatinya.

Berjalan mendekati ranjang Yixing dengan hati hati, lalu Junmyeon duduk di kursi menghadap ranjang, memperhatikan Yixing yang tertidur. Bayangan dia menenggelamkan Yixing kemarin membuat Junmyeon merasa perasaan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri meluap memenuhi rongga hati.

Dia tidak mampu melepaskan Yixing ataupun membiarkan Minseok di tangan orang lain.

Junmyeon meremas rambutnya sendiri karena hal itu, memilih kedua orang yang sama berat baginya. Kepalanya berdenyut namun rintihan Yixing di atas ranjang membuatnya berhenti dan mendekat ke samping Yixing.

Mengusap dahi hangat yang berkerut gelisah. Bekas lelehan air mata masih terlihat juga mata yang membengkak.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah Junmyeon lakukan pada miliknya ini.

Junmyeon memberikan usapan usapan pelan bermaksud menenangkan Yixing, namun ketika netra lemah nan sayu itu terbuka dan bertemu pandang dengannya sebuah tatapan penuh ketakutan dengan tubuh gemetar yamg di dapatinya.

Yixing menghindarinya menjauhkan wajah juga tubuhnya, "Kyungsoo. . .kyungie. . .kyung-hiks."

Junmyeon panik saat itu juga, Yixing menolaknya dan bahkan langsung meringkuk semakin menjauh. Menjauhkan segala bagian tubuhnya dari jangkauan Junmyeon dengan suara lemah bahkan sangat lirih tidak terdengar.

Junmyeon mencoba membujuk Yixing yang bergerak susah payah menjauh, "Sstt. . .yixing . . .sayang."

Namun bukannya mereda justru Yixing semakin menangis dan di tengah kegiatannya mencari pegangan untuk bangun, tangan Yixing justru mengenai gelas berisi susu yang membuatnya terjatuh pecah ke lantai. Junmyeon dengan cepat menarik bahu Yixing menjauhkan tubuh kurus itu dari pinggiran ranjang meski diliputi pukulan pukulan dari Yixing.

"Hiks. . .kyung-soo. . .hiks. . .per-gi!"

Kyungsoo berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Yixing mendengar pecahan dari arah kamar hyungnya, yang sekarang meronta dalam dekapan Junmyeon membuatnya menatap menusuk juga takut akan keadaan Yixing selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo membawa tubuh hyung manisnya dalam pelukannya membentak Junmyeon dengan pandangan menusuk, "Pergi!"

Junmyeon menjauh dari ranjang menatap sendu pada Yixing yang masih terus menangis kemudian dengan berat dia melangkah kaki keluar kamar.

Ini semua salahnya.

Junmyeon sebelum menutup pintu menatap Yixing, yang kemudian menjauh dari kamar dengan hiasan di pintu kamar bertuliskan dalam dua bahasa -itu buatan Kyungsoo- ketika hari hari awal disini.

Kyungsoo menatap miris pada Yixing saat ini, dia terlihat lebih dari kata berantakan baik rambut, wajah atau bajunya.

Ini sulit, mengembalikan psikis Yixing ke semula. Terlebih dia juga harus memastikan Junmyeon sendiri yang akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Hyung kita makan siang ya." suara lembut Kyungsoo membangunkan Yixing dari tidur sejenaknya.

Kepalanya masih sakit tetapi sudah sedikit berkurang, pemuda doe eyes itu sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan nampan berisi makan siang Yixing.

Bau sup ayam gingseng atau samgyetang menarik Yixing untuk duduk.

Di depannya sudah disajikan samgyetang juga manduguk meski ini bukan hari raya seollal.

Kyungsoo menyajikannya dengan senyum mengembang yang mau tidak mau membuat Yixing ikut tersenyum meski samar.

Kyungsoo memasakkan samgyetang karena ini baik untuk kesehatan lambung, terlebih keadaan Yixing sekarang yang memiliki pola makan acak acakan di takutkan semakin memperburuk kondisinya.

Memakan makanan dengan pelan, Kyungsoo setia menemani memperhatikan hyungnya sesekali mengusap sudut bibir Yixing yang belepotan, Yixing makan seperti anak kecil.

Meski tidak habis semua tapi Kyungsoo sudah sangat suka, berniat mengambil nampan lalu mengembalikannya ke dapur, tetapi reaksi Yixing membuat Kyungsoo terhenti.

Pasalnya Yixing justru ketakutan ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo pergi, "Jangan. . .jangan pergi. . .hiks. .kyungie."

"Hyung. . .aku janji akan segera kembali, aku hanya akan mengem-" seru Kyungsoo tertahan.

"Kyungie. . .hiks." Yixing menggeleng ribut memegang erat erat ujung kemeja kotak kotak biru milik Kyungsoo hingga kusut tidak rapi lagi.

Terpaksa Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan bekas makan Yixing di meja nakas, mencoba maklum.

Menyerahkan butiran obat dan segelas air putih ke hadapan Yixing yang menatap horor, "Aku tidak akan kemana mana asalkan hyung minum ini lebih dahulu."

"Ini. . .dari junmyeon juga? Agar aku mati secara perlahan." gumanan lemah Yixing membuat Kyungsoo menatap miris.

Junmyeon hyung telah menimbulkan ingatan buruk yang mendalam.

Telapak tangan itu ditarik dari hadapan Yixing, Kyungsoo meminum butiran warna putih itu dengan setengah gelas air mineral.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Yixing menatap tidak percaya lalu bergerak pelan mengambil butiran obat dan menenggaknya yang sama dengan di lakukan Kyungsoo.

Yixing kembali menangis memeluk Kyungsoo erat erat seolah hanya Kyungsoo yang saat ini dia miliki dan paham akan dirinya, "Hiks. . .hiks. .hiks."

Tubuhnya menghangat ketika adiknya menarik kembali selimut tebalnya menutupi badan mereka bersama.

"Ini hanya obat pereda demam juga penurun asam lambungmu hyung." ucap Kyungsoo terdengar lembut di telinga Yixing.

Setengah jam kemudian kedua pemuda manis itu sama sama tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan, satu hal yang tidak disampaikan Kyungsoo bahwa ada obat penurun depresi juga obat tidur di dalamnya.

Hingga sepasang tangan kekar membenarkan cara tidur mereka berdua lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo keluar kamar.

Itu Jongin, dia belum pulang. Sementara Junmyeon masih berdiri di tengah tengah ruangan memperhatikan Yixing yang tertidur di bawah pengaruh obat tidur.

Taekwoon masuk memeriksa keadaan Yixing selanjutnya menatap Junmyeon yang masi terdiam kaku di tengah ruangan tanpa berniat pindah atau mendekat.

Melangkah mendekati Junmyeon, Taekwoon berkata pelan, "Kau yang bisa menyembuhkan tekanan psikisnya, aku dan kyungsoo hanya membantu."

Bola mata Junmyeon tidak lepas dari Yixing,"Dia menolakku."

"Dia menjauhiku."

Ini lebih mirip sebuah ungkapan putus asa daripada pertanyaan kepada seorang psikolog.

Taekwoon mahfum, itu reaksi yang sudah pasti dilakukan Yixing.

"Itu sudah pasti di lakukan olehnya, karena dia bisa di bilang trauma dengan sikapmu." jelas Taekwoon menepuk pundak Junmyeon pelan.

"Aku . . . .menyakitinya terlalu dalam." pandangan mata Junmyeon memancarkan raut wajah penuh rasa bersalah dan sama sakitnya dengan Yixing.

"Haah, kalau begitu mulailah untuk mengatur emosimu." Taekwoon menghela nafas memberi solusi terbaik.

Namun bukan ungkapan penuh keyakinan justru sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Taekwoon menatap Junmyeon tidak percaya.

"Apa aku harus melepasnya?" tanya Junmyeon frustasi.

Melihat pergulatan batin Junmyeon saat ini, membuat Taekwoon sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya junmyeon, jangan coba bohongi hatimu."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Taekwoon melangkah menjauhi Junmyeon dan berpesan sebelum pergi dari ruangan Yixing.

"Dan menurutku, kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi jika kau melepasnya."

Ini adalah kedua jalan yang harus kau pilih dan merelakan salah satunya.

Dimana setiap pilihan kau harus siap akan konsekuensi.

Jadi Kim?

Disebelah mana pilihanmu?

.

.

.

 _Zhang Xiumin menatap jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan mata rindu juga sedih._

 _Dia bahagia akhirnya dapat kembali menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya, namun disisi lain dia sedih karen di hadapkan pada permainan Wu Chanlei atau Park Chanyeol yang menyangkutkan Kim juga Zhang di dalamnya._

 _Dalam benaknya dia ingin segera melarikan diri ke dalam pelukan keluarganya juga orang yang paling di rindukannya, namun adiknya little lamb sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik sekarang._

 _Dia tidak bisa menemui mereka dan membuka seluruh rencana Park maupun Zhang. Karena ini berhubungan dengan kebaikan Yixing juga._

 _Dia adalah adik yang baik dan menggemaskan dan Xiumin masih ingat itu ketika namanya masih menjadi Kim Minseok_.

Yixing menatap Showluo dengan sengit, bola mata disipitkan lengkap dengan bibir mencebik kedepan dan kedua tangan dilipat di dada, "Dia milikku!"

"Yixing! Berhenti menentangku! Aku tidak bisa serahkan salah satu bagian kim untukmu. Apa kau tidak sadar jika ini berbahaya!" bentak Showluo, ganti menatap Yixing dengan tajam.

Oh, tidak dua kakak beradik Zhang sedang dalam perang saling mendominasi. Paman mereka Wangxun berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka hanya menggeleng pelan.

Kedua ponakannya akan terus bertengkar sampai salah satu dari mereka menangis atau terpaksa mengalah.

Wangxun tidak berniat melerai ataupun menghalangi kedua pemuda itu bertengkar karena hasilnya percuma.

Walau sebenarnya sudah pasti dapat di tebak pihak yang kalah -Showluo-

Karena Yixing akan menggunakan segala macam cara untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang jadi keinginannya, termasuk menangis, merajuk atau ngambek sekalipun dengan cara paling sadis.

Catatan terakhirnya dia pernah membakar mobil baru kesayangannya gegenya.

"Tapi aku yang menemukan pertama kali." kekeh Yixing mengakui kepemilikannya.

Showluo mengusap wajahnya kasar, adiknya-didinya satu ini benar benar sulit di ajak bicara.

"Oh, didiku yang manis ini bukan penemuan harta karun. Aku tidak mau baba marah dan memukulmu xing er." Showluo memperingati Yixing, dengan memasang wajah semanis mungkin di depan adiknya.

Seketika itu juga Yixing memberenggut sebal dengan dengusan berucap lalu meninggalkan Showluo, "Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak akan mau bicara lagi pada gege!"

Blam

Oh Shit!

"Lalu jika tidak bicara denganku kau mau bicara pada siapa lagi hah!" geram Showluo berteriak di depan pintu kamar Yixing.

"Yixing!" teriak Showluo lagi.

Showluo menatap pamannya dengan wajah masam merasa tidak punya pilihan lain.

Wangxun sendiri hanya mengendikkan bahu karena dia tau Showluo sudah sering menghadapi sifat Yixing yang seperti ini.

Dengan helaan nafas Showluo berucap berat, "Baik, mari bernegosiasi."

Yixing yang tidak bisa di bujuk untuk keluar kamar jika keinginannya tidak di turuti akan membuat babanya mengamuk berat.

Cklek!

Nah, apa dia bilang.

Showluo menatap jengah pada adiknya yang membuka pintu kamar dengan hanya menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu dan berucap pada Yixing, "Apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin minum susu." jawab Yixing polos yang kemudian memancing kerutan di dahi juga tatapan tajam Showluo.

"Yixing!" sarkas Showluo, ingin rasanya memukul kepala Yixing.

"Heheee." kekeh Yixing melihat wajah masam gegenya.

"Aku mau dia tidak di serahkan pada baba! Dia bukan orang jahat gege!" sahut Yixing dengan dengusan kasar pada gege di depannya.

"Aku menentangmu." seru Showluo tidak terbantahkan.

"Aku menentangmu!" sahut Yixing cepat, tidak mau kalah.

"Yixing!" bentak Showluo.

"Gege!" teriak Yixing mengcopy apapun teriakan gegenya.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil mendorong kasar seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, "Minggir aku mau bicara dengan baba."

"Fuck!" umpatan lancar keluar dari mulut Showluo melihat tingkah didinya.

Ini tidak bisa di biarkan.

Showluo menarik pergelangan tangan Yixing tanpa menunggu terpaut waktu jauh, menghimpitnya di dinding dengan tangan dilipat di dada dan pandangan menusuk.

Yixing tidak mau kalah menatap tajam dengan bola mata disipit sipitkan namun bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan pipi yang mengembung.

Wangxun yang masih mengamati tingkah keponakannya justru tersedak kopi karena menahan tawa melihat keduanya.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, atau belum-

"Ikuti aku."

Dan bola mata pemuda berdimple itu berbinar bahagia melihat punggung gegenya menjauh.

"Gege yang terbaik!" girangnya dengan semangat menyusul Showluo dan melompat ke punggung Showluo tanpa peringatan.

"Damn! Yi-xing! Kau mencekik-ku akh!"

Piggyback adalah hal yang paling di hindari Showluo.

Ingatkan dia akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Cklek

Minseok menatap sangsi dan penuh ketakutan pada pintu yang terbuka namun begitu pemuda yang tadi di temuinya di belakang gedung terlihat membuatnya bernafas lega walau hanya beberapa detik.

Karena Showluo menatap waspada di belakang Yixing.

Yixing sesegera mungkin berjalan mendekat tidak luput dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, "Siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan Yixing dalam bahasa korea terdengar lucu penuh kehati hatian dalam melafalkan tiap hurufnya.

"Minseok. . .kim minseok." jawabnya terbata.

Yixing tersenyum manis menampilkan dimplenya.

"Kau milikku sekarang!" sahut Yixing cepat.

Minseok mau tidak mau menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda yang lebih muda dibawahnya.

Pengakuan kepemilikan itu, astaga apa dia sudah menjadi seorang budak saat ini?

.

.

Johnny menatap layar monitor di depannya dengan harap harap cemas. Dia sedamg mengintai kesekian transaksi dari Wu Yifan.

Dia memang tidak ada di lokasi langsung karena masi ada Jaehyun juga Mark yang mengawasi disana.

Kali ini lokasi ada di gedung dengan 26 lantai yamg masih belum sepenuhnya selesai dalam pembangunannya. Hanya lantai kokoh tanpa pagar pembatas, mungkin jika di tebak tebak ini akan di jadikan lahan parkir gedung bertingkat.

Karena kedua mobil hitam ini dapat sampai di lantai 20 dengan mudah.

Kedua mobil hitam di depan saling berhadapan, Yifan dan beberapa anak buahnya keluar hingga Taeil dan beberapa orang keluar dari dalam mobil satunya.

Tao menjadi salah satunya, sekarang dia mulai terbiasa dan dapat beradaptasi dengan Wu dan juga Yifan.

Meskipun dalam bebarapa hal mereka masih terbilang canggung.

Yifan menatap dengan tatapan membunuh pada orang di depannya -Taeil, sebuah tas hitam di lemparkan begitu saja ke arah Kris yang langsung di tangkap oleh Tao.

Begitu terbuka Kris segera memberi intruksi dengan gerakan mata pada salah satu anak buahnya. Yang terwujud kedua orang di belakang Kris dan Tao melangkah maju ke depan dan menembakkan senjata api dengan membabi buta mengenai dua di antaranya.

Kris segera menarik Tao untuk berlindung di belakang pintu mobil dan terus bergeser ke belakang, "Sebenarnya siapa disini yang harus di jaga."

Tao kikuk, "Ma-maaf ge!"

Tao menunduk dengan kedua tangan memeluk tas berisi puluhan lembar uang di depan dada.

"Tetap disini!" perintah Kris geram.

Selanjutnya baku tembak tidak terelakkan. Kris tau dari awal jika ini terlalu mencurigakan sehingga dia memberi inisiatif para bawahan begitu uang berada di tangan mereka maka mereka akan di habisi saat itu juga.

Kris keluar dari persembunyian dan mulai membidik sasaran lalu menembak mereka satu persatu.

Dor

Dor

Dor

"Akhh"

Dor

Salah satu peluru berhasil mengenai dada sebelah kanan milik Kris membuatnya terjatuh kebelakang membuat beberapa anak buah yang melihatnya mengeram marah dan membunuh seluruh orang yang tersisa dari mobil bmw di depannya.

Kris bangkit dari jatuhnya dengan segera membuka jasnya dan menatap remeh pada seorang lelaki yang menjadi mantan patnernya, Taeil masih hidup dengan sisa waktunya.

Kalian salah jika membunuh Wu itu mudah, di balik jas hitam mahalnya terpakaikan rompi anti peluru.

Jemari Taeil yang sudah berlumuran darah itu menggerakkan tangannya mengambil senjata di sampingnya, Kris berjalan mendekat lalu berjongkok di depan dan membantunya mengangkat pistol dengan senyum miring.

"Aku berniat mengirimkan pesan pada tuanmu tapi kelihatannya itu mustahil."

Jemari Kris mengenggam erat pistol berlumuran darah itu dan mengarahkannya pada dada Taeil sendiri lalu-

Dor

-selamat tinggal.

.

.

.

Namun, sepertinya belum karena

Dor

Dor

Dor

Tembakan membabi buta menyerang kawanan Kris yang langsung bersembunyi di balik mobil. Itu berasal dari arah samping gedung seorang pemuda membawa senapan laras panjang dan tersenyum remeh dengan meniup ujung senapan. Itu Jaehyun.

Lalu keluar seorang lelaki dari balik tubuh pembawa senapan dengan telefon gengam di telinga.

Mark -penelfon dengan ponsel di telinga- dan Jaehyun berdiri di sebelah gedung tempat Yifan berada.

Kedua gedung yang masih dalam masa pembangunan dengan jarak berdekatan tapi jangan harap kau dapat melompat untuk sampai di gedung satunya.

Yifan dengan gigi gemeletuk menatap membunuh pada kedua pemuda itu namun sebuah bunyi telefon masuk pada salah satu anak buahnya yang terbunuh berbunyi di samping mobil bmw.

Penasaran seorang anak buah Yifan mengangkatnya dan-

Duarrr!

"Ups, maaf."

.

.

 _'Kemungkinan yang sulit untuk membuatnya pulih dengan cepat adalah pencernaannya yang tidak terisi ditambah depresi juga hipoglikemia bisa terjadi.'_

 _'Kau tenang saja cukup untuk di sampingnya setiap saat.'_

 _'Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan jika sebuah hasil itu akan sebanding dengan usaha yang kau lakukan.'_

Junmyeon termanggu dalam sunyi pagi hari di depan pintu kamar Yixing. Memantapkan hati dan segala emosi untuk kembali menjumpai pemuda manis yang mungkin saat di pagi pagi begini masih bergelung dalam hangatnya selimut.

Kenop pintu yang di putar dengan sangat hati hati, menjadi langkah awal pemuda Kim untuk melihat ke dalam kamar bernuansa coklat pastel.

Semakin kedalam semakin membuat Junmyeon menyerngit heran, pasalnya Yixing tidak ada di atas ranjangnya. Selimut tebal sudah tersingkap membuat Junmyeon menatap ke kanan kiri ruangan kamar Yixing yang sepi.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Junmyeon entah kepada siapa.

Berawal dari rasa penasaran dan khawatir Junmyeon beranjak melihat kearah luar jendela. Namun tidak ada seorangpun di luar sana. Lalu langkah kaki Junmyeon arahkan menuju keluar kamar, namun ketika melewati pintu kamar mandi tiba tiba segala pikiran buruk Junmyeon berputar di kepalanya.

Yixing tergeletak di atas dinginnya lantai kamar mandi dengan pecahan bekas gelas kaca tidak jauh darinya.

"Yixing!" teriak Junmyeon begitu pintu terbuka.

Menghampiri tubuh lemas Yixing dan menepuk nepuk pelan pipinya, "Yixing! Sayang bangunlah. . .yixing!"

Junmyeon segera mengangkat tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Yixing dan membandingkannya di atas ranjang.

Taekwoon datang terburu buru di menit selanjutnya setelah panggilan dari Junmyeon. Bersama dengan datangnya pelayan yang membersihkan sisa pecahan gelas di kamar mandi.

Junmyeon masih tetap di dekat tubuh terbaringnya Yixing dengan kedua tangan menggenggam sebelah tangan Yixing yang dingin. Bermaksud menghangatkannya.

Taekwoon melepaskan stetoskop yang menggantung di telinganya lalu menatap Junmyeon, "Hanya pingsan, dia akan sadar sebentar lagi. Akan aku minta mereka menyiapkan makanan untuk yixing setelah bangun nanti."

Junmyeon hanya berguman dan masih melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sekarang ganti menciumi punggung tangan Yixing dengan tatapan intens.

Taekwoon enggan untuk melihat drama Junmyeon lebih lanjut segera meninggalkannya keluar kamar.

Wajah polos Yixing yang tertidur benar benar membuat Junmyeon betah berlama lama menatapnya, begitu polos, manis meskipun dengan bibir pucat. Terlebih lihatlah jemari lentik ini yang membuat orang berfikir ulang.

Lama menunggui Yixing sadar, membuat Junmyeon yang berbaring menyamping dengan menggenggam tangan Yixing di dada ikut memejamkan mata.

Gerakan bola mata Yixing di balik kelopak matanya menjadi awal sadarnya Yixing dari pinggsannya di pagi hari. Dan wajah damai Junmyeon di sampingnya adalah hal yang menyapa penglihatannya pertama kali.

Yixing menatap dengan sorot mata ketakutan dan tercekat. Jemarinya di genggaman tangan Junmyeon berkeringat dingin meski berselimut hangatnya tangan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon sadar akan gemetarnya jemari Yixing membuka mata dan menatap dengan raut wajah khawatir, "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Yixing tertegun, suara lembut Junmyeon juga nada khawatirnya terdengar jelas. Namun bukan berarti Yixing bisa tenang, dia menarik takut takut tangannya dari genggaman Junmyeon.

Lalu menatap Junmyeon dan segera menunduk takut. Junmyeon sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dia salah segera menampilkan senyumnya.

"Apa kepalamu sakit? Atau ada tubuhmu yang tergores kaca?" tanya Junmyeon dengan pandangan miris.

Miris karena Yixing masih menolaknya. Namun raut wajah Yixing yang di dapatinya adalah bola mata yang membola lucu dengan kedip kedipan pelan.

Junmyeon tersenyum menggusak rambut hitam Yixing, "Kau pingsan di kamar mandi sayang, sudah ingat?"

Pandangan Yixing meredup perlahan setelah ingat sepenuhnya, dia berniat ke kamar mandi dengan memaksakan diri karena pening teramat sangat di kepala dan begitu akan memegang pinggiran wastafel, dia merasa kepalanya berputar dan semua menjadi hitam.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya Yixing dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku mati kedinginan?" tambahnya.

Membuat Junmyeon berhenti tersenyum dan menatap terkejut.

Dia sadar.

Bahwa mengembalikan keadaan Yixing ke semula tidak semudah kau menghancurkannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _A/n_ :

Hai

Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaan kalian semua?

Bersiap untuk liburan?

Baiklah, saya tau banyak pertanyaan yang belum saya jawab dengan tuntas pada chapter kemarin.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol atau kenapa bukan Jongdae? Atau justru Sehun?

Atau bagaimana dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun? Juga minseok?

Mohon bersabar, saya simpan mereka dulu karena sekarang ada hal yang menjadi pertimbangan dari Junmyeon, akankah Yixing? Atau dia menyerah dan mengembalikannya?

Maafkan saya, kalian tidak pernah salah membaca ff ini, ini salah saya kalian itu terlalu suci dan saya yang penuh dyosah.

Dan-

Oke lainkali-

bakalan yang lembut lembut tapi-emm ga tau juga lo ya kan tergantung keputusan Junmyeon juga gimana?

Entah ini akan ada fanxing atau myeonxing

Well saya serahkan sepenuhnya pada Junmyeon,

Maafkan saya karena sebenarnya banyak kegiatan di luar maupun di dalam kampus. Karena ketika minggu uas kalian selesai maka nunggu minggu tugas dan uas saya datang.

Mohon untuk memberi dukungan penuh cinta untuk **HeartBreaker** dari **D'Xp**. Dia selalu membuat saya bangkit dan menulis terus dan terus. Dia teman yang terbaik.

Semoga kau tetap kreatif seperti biasa dan semangat seperti sebelumnya, perjalanan ini masih panjang. Mari lalui bersama dengan semangat.

Sampai jumpa di next chap, saya sangat sangat menunggu review kalian, sungguh. Terimakasih.

 _Luce,_

 _With love_

 _9 Desember 2016._


	13. Chapter 13 - New Face

**New face**

 **Ace**

Inilah Ace dan segala kekuatannya,

sebuah pilihan dari beribu banyak pilihan.

Yang mampu membuatmu berfikir

dengan banyak fikiran.

Seribu pertimbangan

dengan berjuta keputusan.

Konsekuensi dari pilihan yang sudah kau pertimbangankan

Yang mampu membuat kehidupanmu di hari esok

berubah menjadi mimpi buruk atau sebaliknya

.

This is **Ace**

.

This is Sulay With Kim Family.

.

Pearl luce original story

D'Xp ft luce original idea

.

Please dont plagiat

-idea, story, plot, words, all phrases and all about my icon in my story-

.

This is my story and only be mine.

.

Kim dengan Zhang Yixing

Park dengan Kim Jongdae

Zhang dengan Kim Minseok

Wu dengan Byun Baekhyun

Romance, crime, friendship, Yaoi, typo (s)

.

.

Ini panjang jadi

Saya mohon

untuk sangat pelan membacanya

dan silahkan nikmati scene dari tiap tokoh.

.

 _Welcome back to my story,_

 _._

 _._

Hari ini hari ke-5 semenjak Yixing terkena demam. Keadaannya sudah membaik dengan nafsu makan yang mulai teratur. Taekwoon berada di samping ranjang untuk merapihkan barang barang perlengkapannya, dia baru saja mengecek keadaan Yixing.

"Makanlah dengan baik, tubuhmu akan berangsur membaik dengan hal itu." ucap Taekwoon menatap Yixing yang bersandar di headboard dengan sebelah tangan mengusap pelan kepala si manis.

Junmyeon ada di ruangan yang sama menyaksikannya dalam diam bahkan ketika pipi putih bak porselen itu tersamarkan warna merah muda tipis akibat ulah sang dokter muda.

Tapi Taekwoon tidaklah bodoh untuk hanya sekedar tau, dia sengaja dan benar benar menginginkan efek lebih atas tindakannya.

Maka dari itu dia keluar memberi isyarat mata dengan Kyungsoo yang ada di samping pintu keluar kamar Yixing.

Ada hal yang perlu mereka rundingkan.

.

.

"Aku bisa simpulkan bahwa ini tidak sepenuhnya pulih, yixing. . .aku ingin kau tetap mengawasinya sedekat dan setiap waktu."

Mendengarnya membuat Kyungsoo menatap dengan dahi menyerngit, "Kenapa hyung?"

"Efek yang di timbulkan junmyeon benar benar buruk, aku menduga dia tertekan karena banyak pihak dan junmyeon datang memperburuk keadaan."

Otak kecil Kyungsoo berfikir, dia harus mengetahui dalam dan luar kehidupan Yixing jika seperti ini keadaannya.

Dengan begitu dia tau jalan keluar seperti apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Sementara Junmyeon yang di tinggalkan dalam ruangan mendekat ke arah ranjang Yixing duduk di pinggiran, memperhatikan Yixing dan berniat menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Yixing mengeceknya, namun di tolak Yixing dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Junmyeon mahfum, "Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Yixing tidak menjawab ataupun bergerak menatap Junmyeon.

Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas Junmyeon, dia akan bertanya apa yang di butuhkan Yixing. Bagaimana keadaan Yixing dan apakah ada yang dirasakan sakit oleh pemuda chinese itu.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dan selalu seperti itu, Yixing akan menghindar bahkan tidak mau menatap wajah Junmyeon.

Menyisakan Junmyeon yang semakin menggila dengan rasa frustasi akan keadaannya, juga semakin menyerah untuk membujuk Yixing bicara.

Dan selanjutnya Junmyeon akan menatap penuh pengertian dan beranjak pergi membiarkan Yixing untuk beristirahat kembali.

.

.

Masuk waktu jam makan siang Kyungsoo masuk dan membujuk Yixing untuk keluar kamar dan menemaninya untuk memasak di dapur hari ini.

Yixing menolak pada awalnya dia masih sangsi untuk bertemu dengan Junmyeon dan masi sangat membatasi diri untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain -selain Kyungsoo- tentunya.

Tetapi rengekan Kyungsoo tidak pernah berhenti, "Ayolah hyuuuung."

"Temani aku memasak di dapur! Aku sudah lama tidak memasak ya yaaa. . . .ukh hyuung." tambahnya lagi dengan menarik narik pelan lengan Yixing.

"Baiklah." jawaban lemah dari Yixing otomatis membuat Kyungsoo berbinar senang.

Dan mereka benar benar memasak bersama, atau sebenarnya dalam kasus ini hanya Kyungsoo yang aktif dengan peralatan dapur dan Yixing hanya duduk di kursi samping counter dapur memainkan buah buahan.

Yixing sudah tidak mengeluh sakit kepala lagi hanya tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya sehat dengan sedikit rasa lemas. Kyungsoo fikir itu wajar dan akan berangsur membaik.

Buah jeruk yang sedari tadi di mainkan di tangan Yixing terjatuh dan menggelinding ke dekat lemari es. Kyungsoo ikut menoleh melihat Yixing yang bangkit mengambil buah jeruknya.

Namun ketika Yixing berjongkok untuk memungut buah jeruk pandangan matanya mengarah pada grand piano ruangan keluarga, yang terlihat dari sisi depan lemari es di samping pintu masuk yang menghubungkan dengan ruang keluarga, mengikuti rasa penasarannya Yixing bangkit dan meletakkan buah jeruknya begitu saja di meja counter dapur.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, entah mengapa dia merasa seperti ibu

yang sedang menjaga seorang anak kecil yang tidak mau berpisah dari ibunya dan melakukan apapun sesuai dengan kata hatinya.

Dan itu terbukti dari mengalirnya nada nada dari tuts piano yang memenuhi ruangan keluarga hingga terdengar sampai ke dapur. Yixing memainkannya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum karena setidaknya Yixing memiliki kegiatan lain, namun senyuman Kyungsoo memudar seiring aliran nada nada sedih yang memasuki indera pendengaran hingga menginvasi rongga dadanya.

Yixing benar benar mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan alunan musik dan Junmyeon tau akan hal itu. Dia berdiri di balik dinding pemisah ruangan keluarga, menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya. Dia mengawasi Yixing dan tetap berada dalam jarak terdekatnya walau dia tidak menampakkan wajahnya.

Siapapun yang mendengarkannya akan tau dan sangat tau, betapa melodi lembut penuh rasa sakit itu memasuki ruang dengar mereka, menunjukkan betapa hati kecil Yixing yang terasa sakit.

Dia dibuang.

Dimana keluarga yang seharusnya mendukungnya tidak ada di tempatnya.

Orang yang selama ini di harapkan ada justru tidak terlihat.

Junmyeon benar. . . .Dia telah dibuang.

Dan hancur.

Air mata itu mengalir menuruni wajah manisnya, tanpa kata Yixing tetap memainkan melodi rendah penuh rasa sakit.

Andai Showluo ge ada di pihaknya,

Andai baba benar benar mau mendengarkannya,

Andai . . . .

Xiumin ge bisa mendekapnya hangat di musim dingin ini.

Andai dia tidak bertemu dengan Junmyeon dan mendengarkan kata katanya.

Semuanya berputar dalam benak kecilnya dengan musik yang masih terus berputar hingga salah seorang diantara mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar villa meredam rasa bersalah dan kecewa pada diri sendiri.

Semua berputar dalam lingkup kata 'seandainya'.

.

.

.

Taekwoon masih menata botol botol tempat dia menyimpan obat di dalam rak kaca dengan hati hati, sambil melirik tiap kata dalam catatannya akan urutan jenis obat.

Sementara Sanghyuk tanpa peduli justru bermain dengan king sambil memberinya makanan.

Taekwoon terbiasa dan tidak mau bertengkar dengan adiknya yang satu itu akan sikapnya yang kadang acuh tak acuh.

Junmyeon masuk dengan pandangan mata sendu dan duduk begitu saja di sofa putih sambil memijat pelipisnya. Taekwoon yang memperhatikannya menatap Sanghyuk yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan mata bertanya lalu mengerakkan dagunya pada Sanghyuk untuk bertanya dengan Junmyeon.

Sanghyuk sebenarnya takut juga sangsi namun Taekwoon dengan tidak berperasaan terus mendesaknya, "Hyung. . .baik baik saja?"

Junmyeon tidak menjawab hanya menatap Sanghyuk dengan pandangan mata kosong ada amarah terselip di dalamnya, "Bisa kau berikan aku segelas wine?"

Taekwoon menatap penuh aura membunuh, jangan katakan bahwa pimpinannya saat ini dalam masa paling rendah.

Yixing dan segala kemampuannya membuat Junmyeon mampu mengalami hal paling gila yang tidak pernah Taekwoon pikirkan.

Dia sudah mengenal Junmyeon lebih dari 10 tahun dan ini pertama kalinya Junmyeon meminta wine, karena separah apapun masalah yang di hadapi, Junmyeon tidak akan pernah melampiaskannya dengan minuman itu.

Dan fuck! Ini kliniknya bukan salah satu club ataupun bar ternama di korea. Apa dia gila meminta wine disini. Hell, ingin rasanya dia beri sebotol obat tidur agar mampu memboyong tubuh Junmyeon untuk di lempar ke kolam air musim dingin.

Antara menatap tidak percaya dengan frustasi Junmyeon dan marah akan pilihan pelampiasan emosinya. Namun, siapa sangka jika Junmyeon lah yang membuat Yixing menjadi se pendiam dan demam seperti itu.

Pernahkan kau berfikir bahwa terkadang ketika kau menghancurkan seseorang, kau juga akan merasakan apa yang mereka rasa.

Meski dalam porsi yang berbeda.

Pada akhirnya.

Kalian sama sama merasa tersakiti.

.

.

.

Junmyeon merapatkan mantel tebal selututnya begitu keluar dari bangunan paviliun milik Taekwoon.

Tidak ada yang menarik dari musim dingin dengan udara yang bisa membuatmu mati kedinginan seperti ini.

Namun kelihatannya Junmyeon membutuhkan sesuatu yang dingin untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan di antara hembusan angin musim dingin bulan desember, mengabaikan tawaran kursi dan selimut hangat depan perapian.

Cuaca hari ini di perkirakan akan mencapai angka minus 8 derajat celcius di malam harinya. Itu adalah peringatan dari Taekwoon sebelum dia keluar dari ruang kliniknya.

Namun Junmyeon tidak peduli akan hal itu dan masi melangkahkan kaki tanpa arah, hingga pandangannya menemukan seorang pemuda berparas manis dengan mantel putih yang begitu dia kenal.

Langkah kakinya di percepat menghampiri dan berhenti tepat disampingnya.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang itu sebenarnya?

"Udara sedingin ini kenapa berada di luar! Kau bisa sakit yixing ah." ucap Junmyeon sarat akan rasa khawatir.

Lihatlah pemuda chinese ini, semua orang akan tau jika dia sedang tidak sehat kala ini, bibir pucat dan kulit sedingin es jika kau menyentuh tangan atau permukaan pipinya.

Junmyeon yang tau akan seperti apa reaksi penolakan Yixing segera menarik pergelangan tangan yang lebih kecil itu untuk di paksa memasuki villa dan mendapatkan selimut hangat.

Namun, ada yang menahannya. Membuatnya berhenti melakukan hal itu. Suara yang mengalun lembut.

"Kim. . ."

Yixing menjawabnya, meski dengan satu kata singkat yang di dengar oleh indera Junmyeon, membuat dia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Yixing menjawabnya setelah sekian lama, sudah ada peningkatan saat ini.

Namun raut muka Yixing masih terdiam menatap air kolam yang berada di depan mereka. Membuat Junmyeon ikut terpaku menatap wajah manis Yixing, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang tertunda.

Pergelangan kecil itu melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman sang dominan.

Pandangan mata Yixing kosong tanpa ada emosi di dalamnya, "Sebagian dari kehidupanmu ada padaku, aku faham sekarang seberapa tersiksanya jongdae dan juga kalian saat ini."

Junmyeon terdiam, membiarkan Yixing berbicara apapun yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Aku . . . sadar semuanya berasal dariku."

Ya, Yixing sepenuhnya dasar, semua kerumitan ini dan apapun hal itu yang dia alami. Inilah yang terus dia pikirkan selama ini.

"Kim Minseok yang menjadi tawanan dari keluarga zhang karena diriku dan kecerobohanku."

Apa kalian ingat jika Zhang Showluo kakaknya juga pamannya Zhang Wangxun harus terpaksa menembak Jongdae dan menarik Minseok untuk di jadikan tawanan demi mengamankan Yixing yang berada dalam situasi genting.

Ini semua karenanya,

"Tidak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan hanya untuk sekedar tau apa yang terjadi dengannya, membuatmu merasa mati sedikit demi sedikit." Yixing tersenyum miris.

Dia ingat bahwa di hari pertama dia di ikat dalam ruangan dan bertemu dengan Jongdae dia mengatakan hal itu padanya, dengan wajah penuh rasa frustasi, sakit jugal geram dari Jongdae.

 _'Ah, bagaimana rasanya?'_

 _'Tidak pernah bertemu atau kabar saja tidak kau dapatkan?'_

 _'Bahkan keadaannya sama sekali tidak kau ketahui?'_

 _'Bukannya seolah kau hidup dalam kegelapan?'_

 _'Bagaimana jika dia terluka?'_

 _'Brengsek kau zhang yixing!'_

Bukankah ini mirip dengan hukum alam. Dan timbal balik kepadanya.

"Kim, aku sadar sepenuhnya. . . .jika ini tidak akan berakhir."

Yixing memikirkannya selama ini, rasa sakit yang dia rasakan bahkan sama atau bahkan lebih sakit lagi bagi Kim Jongdae ataupun Junmyeon yang ada di sampingnya.

Mereka kehilangam apa yang membuat hidup mereka berarti.

"Aku bahkan sekarang menjadi budak juga tawananmu, aku tidak bisa memberikan penawaran untukmu"

Kenyataan bahwa sekarang Yixing menjadi milik dari Junmyeon membuat Yixing berfikir bahwa banyak dari hak hak pribadinya tidak lagi dia miliki.

"Karena bahkan nyawaku ada di bawah kuasamu" Yixing menatap Junmyeon yang ada di sampingnya.

Meskipun dengan tangan yang gemetar mati matian dia tahan rasa takutnya untuk menatap bola mata hitam kelam Junmyeon, yang memancarkan sorot mata redup tidak terbaca.

"Kau membuatku merasa menjadi bagian paling rendah dalam hidupku, mengambil apa yang sudah mereka jaga tanpa bisa aku cegah." bola mata Yixing berkaca kaca.

Bayangan dimana malam ketika Junmyeon memasukinya dengan dan tanpa perasaan di akhir permainan dia justru mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa Yixing telah gagal dalam menjaga apa yang mereka jaga. Membuat dia merasa terbakar rasa bersalah pada diri sendiri.

Saat itu, saat dimana hatinya juga tubuhnya sakit karena terkoyak, terasa begitu rendah.

"Dan . . .jika kau mau mungkin saat ini bisa menjadi hari kematianku." Yixing menunduk dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa memahamimu juga semua sikapmu." ungkap Yixing, memalingkan wajah karena sesungguhnya bola mata kelam Junmyeon bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk di tatapnya.

Ingatan Yixing berputar dengan segala hal akan perilaku Junmyeon terhadapnya, ketika dimana mereka berjalan bersama walau sebenarnya Junmyeon lah yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Atau ketika mereka saling menatap dan sebuah botol dengan note kecil akan kunang kunang yang menemani malam Yixing kala itu.

Dan ketika Junmyeon tidur di sampingnya dengan pelukan hangat di pagi yang dingin. Juga ciuman untuk menghentikan protes Yixing.

Yixing mengingat semuanya.

Kembali menatap tenang dan damainya air kolam. Yixing berucap pelan, "Kau memperlakukanku seolah aku adalah kekasihmu, tapi kemudian menjatuhkanku ke dasar paling dalam kehidupanku."

"Kata katamu benar bahwa kenyataannya aku adalah orang yang terbuang." ingatan Yixing berputar dalam otak kecilnya akan kejadian dimana Junmyeon menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam kolam.

Dia terlalu mengharapkan lebih akan hadirnya Kris atau Yifan gegenya untuk datang menjauhkan dirinya dari penjara buatan Junmyeon.

Dia terlalu berharap lebih.

Dan Junmyeon benar akan hal itu. . . . Dia dibuang.

"Kim junmyeon-" ada jeda disana.

"Kau. . . .sudah membuktikan kata katamu di hari itu." ucapan Yixing berpendar dengan puluhan rasa sakit yang nampak terasa dalam sorot matanya.

"Kau sudah berhasil menghancurkanku." Yixing tersenyum.

Junmyeon menginginkan hal ini, namun bukan senyum penuh rasa putus asa dan rasa sakit.

Dia tidak menginginkannya sama sekali tidak.

"Sekarang, mari kita selesaikan ini."

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Yixing, Junmyeon mendongak menatap tepat pada bola mata pemuda manis di depannya yang berbalik menatapnya. Menatap tidak percaya.

Sebuah pistol Yixing berikan pada gengaman tangan Junmyeon, tangan lembut sedingin es yang mati matian menahan rasa gemetar.

Junmyeon ingat bahwa dia hampir membunuh Yixing dengan pistol berjenis sama dengan ini di ruang kerjanya.

"Waktu itu kau sengaja mengosongkan peluru, disini aku pastikan ada satu peluru di dalamnya."

Dan sekarang di dihadapkan pada dirinya.

"Bunuh aku junmyeon, dan aku pastikan kau juga jongdae terbebas dari rasa sakit yang menghantuimu selama ini." bola mata itu berpendar tanpa rasa takut di dalamnya.

"Dan bebaskan aku dari rasa sakit, rasa sakit karena terbuang." gumannya lemah dengan pandangan kosong dan rasa putus asa.

Dan tangan membeku yang menangkup gengaman pistol di tangan Junmyeon ke arah kepala Yixing sendiri, Yixing menatap dimana ada secuil kesungguhan dalamnya.

Junmyeon menghancurkannya,

Dan ada rasa menyesal menatap tubuh rapuh di depannya yang berdiri seolah olah kuat menerima kematian.

Ada keinginan untuk merengkuh tubuh bergetar itu dalam pelukan erat.

Tapi Junmyeon harus menyelesaikannya sekarang. . .

 _'Maafkan aku'_

.

.

Baekhyun menunduk hormat pada nyonya Wu di depannya.

Sedangkan, Tifanny menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

"Aku dengar kemarin kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Tifanny tidak sabaran.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, seorang ibu sejauh apapun itu pasti kelak tetap akan memikirkan anaknya.

"Benar nyonya." jawab Baekhyun, menimbulkan raut wajah lega dari Tiffany.

"Apa dia baik baik saja? Dia sakit? Apa dia terluka?" tanya Tiffany lagi.

"Dia baik baik saja." Baekhyun masih menampilkan senyumnya.

Tiffany melangkah mendekat memegang kedua bahu pemuda puppy di depannya penuh rasa percaya, "Baiklah, aku serahkan dia padamu baekhyun ah, kumohon jaga dan awasi dia. Kau tidak perlu takut apapun yang akan terjadi padamu. Aku ada disini! Mengerti!"

"Baik nyonya!"

Walau sebenarnya tidak seperti apa yang dia katakan tapi dia berhasil membuat hati seorang ibu menjafi tenang, Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu.

' _Ini yang selalu aku khawatirkan padamu yeol.'_

Chanyeolnya akan lepas kendali, afalah hal yang selalu di khawatirkan nya dalam jarak sejauh ini.

 _'Kau membuatku berada jauh dalam jangkauanmu hingga tidak dapat ada di sisimu disaat kau terluka dan menenangkanmu'_

 _'Aku baik baik saja baek.'_

Bualan dan kalimat baik baik saja selalu terngiang dalam benaknya sebagi kalimat bohongan dari Chanyeol, dia tau dan ingat meski sekarang jarak mereka terpaut jauh.

 _'Tidak ada seorang lelaki yang mau melakukan hal gila sepertimu! Menempatkan kekasihnya sendiri dalam lingkungan musuh!'_

 _'Aku bisa menjagamu dengan hal itu, karena justru kau aman dalam tubuh mereka. Tanpa aku khawatir kau akan di lukai jika di dekatku.'_

 _'Baek, kumohon bersabarlah.'_

 _'Jemput aku! Cepat!'_

 _'Aku akan segera membawamu pergi.'_

 _'Aku merindukanmu yeol. . .hiks!'_

 _'Sstt maafkan aku sayang.'_

.

.

Tao menatap janggal pada seorang pemuda berparas cantik yang datang dengan sorot mata membunuh.

Berhenti di hadapannya dan berucap penuh geraman marah, "Minggir, aku ingin bertemu dengan yifan!"

Tao menelan ludah sebelumnya, tapi di balik pintu ini bosnya sedang tidak ingin untuk di ganggu dan tidak mau menemui siapa pun.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengizinkan pemuda cantik ini untuk masuk kedalam, oh hell. Dia masih ingin hidup dengan tenang.

"Aku bilang mingir!" bentak pemuda itu tidak sabaran.

"Ma-maaf . . .tapi gege ti-" kata Tao terhenti kala Baekhyun buru buru berlari ke arahnya ketika mendengar bentakan suara yang sangat di hafalnya.

"Tao, biarkan luhan hyung masuk." dengan selesainya ucapan Baekhyun, Luhan menyentak bahu Tao yang berada di depannya.

Tao menatap tidak mengerti dengan pemuda yang di panggil 'Luhan hyung' oleh Baekhyun tadi.

Brakk!

Yifan mengedarkan pandangan mata menusuk pada si empu yang masuk dengan sangat tidak sopannya. Namun Luhan -pembuka pintu- juga balik memberi tatapan juga aura membunuh yang pekat.

Yifan akhirnya menatap mahfum, "Bisa aku tanya apa maumu, tuan xi?"

"Jadi seperti ini sambutan untuk mantan teman masa kecilmu wu yifan?" desis Luhan.

Yifan memutar kursinya menatap pemuda cantik di depan meja kerjanya dengan raut wajah lelah.

"Ku fikir semuanya sudah jelas, lu." ungkap Yifan.

"Sampai detik ini aku masih menawarkan bantuan untukmu, tapi ini balasanmu?" Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda di depannya.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, aku akan membantumu keluar dari masalah ini." bujuk Luhan.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku, lu." Yifan memperingati Luhan.

Luhan menatap dengan pandangan memohon, "Batalkan pertunangannya."

Yifan menatap penuh harap pada pemuda di depannya untuk berhenti, berhenti membuat semuanya semakin jelas dan semakin menyakitkan.

"Luhan." guman Yifan pelan.

"Aku akan mengampuni semua perlakuanmu padaku, yifan."

Tapi Luhan tidak berhenti, setidaknya bagi Luhan saat ini adalah saat dimana dia bisa melihat Yifan akan memeluknya dan mengucapkan maaf atas apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Namun Yifan menutup matanya juga hatinya,"Pergilah."

Dia ada di ambang batas jurang rasa sakit. Luhan berharap yang di dengarnya akan merubah rasa sakitnya, "Aku bisa berikan apapun untukmu"

"XI LUHAN!" teriak Yifan murka.

"APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH TAU JIKA AKU BENAR BENAR MENCINTAIMU YIFAN!" seru Luhan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang selama ini dia tahan dengan jutaan rasa sakit.

"Aku mencintaimu meski mencarimu sekian lama dari waktu ke waktu bahkan ketika kau berganti nama menjadi wu, selalu mengharapkanmu bahwa kita akan bisa seperti masa kecil kita."

Semua memori dalam benak Luhan berputar, merangkai kisah masa lalu yang indah penuh kisah. Yifan adalah pelindungnya dulu yang selalu sedia merengkuh tubuh kecil nan rapuh dalam pelukan hangat menenangkan si kecil ketika menangis.

Sosok kakak yang terus menerus melindunginya hingga membuat hatinya bergetar akan rasa kagum dan berubah menjadi suka. Luhan kecil hanya bisa berhenti menangis jika Yifan ge nya yang menenangkan.

"Tapi setelah apa yang aku lakukan, kau justru membawa lelaki changsha itu ke hadapan seluruh keluarga sebagai kekasihmu dan mempermalukanku dihadapan baba dan mamaku sendiri!" Luhan menatap nanar Yifan yang ada di depannya.

Kala kedua keluarga bertemu, dimana keluarga Wu dan keluarga Xi sebagai rekan bisnis sesama mafia.

Luhan kala waktu itu tersenyum cerah menatap tidak percaya pada Wu di depannya yang berdiri dengan penuh kewibawaan. Yifan nya telah dewasa dan mengagumkan.

Dan pertemuan selanjutnya mereka isi dengan saling mengingat masa lalu, hingga Luhan mengatakan bahwa Yifan adalah sosok yang paling dia kagumi juga dia inginkan di dekatnya, saat makan bersama dengan keluarga Wu.

Indikasi hal itu kedua keluarga bertemu dalam sebuah pertemuan resmi membahas penyatuan keluarga besar mafia.

Namun di pertemuan selanjutnya Yifan datang dan mengacaukan segalanya, Tuan Xi dan tatapan kebencian pada Luhan juga Yifan yang tidak tau sopan santun memalukan kedua keluarga. Karena di anggap mempermainkan sebuah pernikahan.

Luhan dengan kesungguhan ingin menikah dan Yifan yang datang dengan kekasih barunya.

"Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi pewaris sah keluarga wu karena kedudukan keluarga xi dan aku yang merupakan pewaris utama keluarga xi, lalu apa hebatnya seorang zhang yang hanya akan menangis dan terus merengek di depanmu!"

Luhan memang akan melakukannya, dia tau dan sepenuhnya tau. Jika Yifan adalah pewaris sementara. Namun, jika pernikahan mereka berlangsung kedudukan Yifan akan terangkat, karena Luhan adalah pewaris tunggal dan kedudukan keluarga Xi yang tentu akan sangat di jaga perasaannya oleh keluarga Wu jika itu terjadi.

"Apa kau tidak pernah tau bagaimana aku mempertahankanmu sebagai calon tunanganku di depan babaku, yifan?"

"Aku salah, kau bahkan tidak peduli."

Luhan masih ingat jika dia harus rela di bentak juga di tentang babanya akan keputusan pernikahan mereka.

Memungut kepingan hati yang rapuh, Luhan berharap, "Jawab pertanyaanku, apakah kau akan tetap memilihnya?"

Yifan sadar dia harus memperjelas semuanya dan mengakhiri hal ini, "Yixing adalah tunanganku!"

"Setidaknya aku benar benar tau jika detik ini aku kehilangan cinta pertamaku." Luhan tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Pergilah, kau hanya akan menyakiti hatimu sendiri luhan." karena sesungguhnya Yifan juga tidak pernah tega dengan adik kecilnya ini.

"Ya, dan kau harus membayarnya!" sorot mata penuh rasa sakit itu berubah tajam.

Dan Yifan benci akan hal ini, dia tidak mau menyakiti lebih dalam hatinya, "Luhan! Tetap di tempatmu!"

"Apa pedulimu saat ini!" desisinya tajam.

"Jangan memancing kemarahanku!" Yifan benar benar tidak bisa jika Luhan kecilnya berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Tapi tidak taukah jika Yifan sendirilah yang mengubah Xi Luhan?

"Aku tidak peduli, akan aku buat kalian tidak bisa bersama." tekat Luhan tanpa rasa takut menatap kedua bola mata Yifan yang menatapnya dengan geram dan tajam.

"Dan jika suatu saat kau berlutut di kakiku untuk menghentikannya, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti!"

Setelahnya kaki pemuda yang lebih kecil dibawa keluar dari ruangan yang menguarkan aura mencekam.

Brak!

 _'Yixing, aku membutuhkanmu..'_

.

.

Sambungan telefon itu terhubung begitu Luhan memasuki mobil.

 _"Lu, kau diam. Katakan sesuatu padaku!"_

Sehun tau jika Luhan baru saja menemui Yifan dan dia takut akan hal itu.

Sementara Luhan tidak menjawabnya masih kekeh untuk tetap diam.

 _"Katakan apapun padaku, menangislah lu. Aku ada disini."_

"Hiks. .se-sehun. .sehunnie hiks"

 _"Menangislah. .biar aku membalas setiap lelehan air matamu."_

Sehun selalu tau apa yang dia rasakan

.

.

Mobil sedan hitamnya melaju seiring bergeraknya warna cahaya matahari di tengah lautan awan menutupi bumi hari ini. Sang pemuda di dalamnya duduk menikmati perjalanan dengan penuh rasa bimbang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Bukan karena kedudukannya, dia tau bahwa gege nya akan melindunginya dan itu tidak main main. Meski melihatnya yang sedang keluar hanya bersama dengan sopir pribadinya saja namun dia yakin dia dalam perlindungan seorang dari keluarga Zhang.

Hingga ingatannya mengarah pada masa lalu mereka bersama.

Dia ingat bagaimana perkataan si kecil Zhang.

"Ge pilihlah setelan baju yang kau suka" Yixing berucap dengan nada kelewat ceria dan tas tas baju bermerek di kedua tangannya.

Sang little lamb berlari begitu masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa chinese milik Minseok tanpa peduli penjaga yang kelimpungan mengawasi mereka. Atau Yixing saja lebih tepatnya.

"Untuk apa?" ucap Minseok heran.

Dia seorang tawanan disini?

Kenapa justru mendapat perlakuan sebegitu istimewanya.

"Ck, untukmu ge. Yaa . . kalau gege mau telanjang kemana mana juga tidak apa sih." wajah si manis berpendar dengan nada menggoda membuat si empu penyuka bakpau memerah malu.

"A-apa?!" jawabnya tidak percaya.

Hingga kikikan si kecil terdengar merdu memenuhi ruangan, "Hehehe"

Minseok menatap sendu pada layar telepon saat ini. Inilah Yixing dan segala kenangan akan mereka berdua.

Minseok masih ingat bahkan ketika ketiganya, bersama Showluo ge juga. Kala itu menghabiskan waktu sore di taman bersama.

Saat itu bola mata Yixing berbinar menatap seorang pemuda yang begitu lihai dalam melakukan segala macam gerakannya di taman belakang.

"Wooahh!"

"Gege hebat! Mulai sekarang gege adalah tutor taekwondo ku!" klaimnya, masih sama bahkan ketika mengakui kepemilikan Minseok sebagai gege miliknya.

Yixing bersemangat, "Oh, aku tidak sabar ingin berlatih dan mengalahkan showluo ge!"

"Dalam mimpimu" ceteluk si tua Zhang yang menatap sengit adiknya sendiri, dia baru datang bergabung.

Yixing menatap sebal pada gegenya dan mencebikkan mulutnya lucu, gegenya itu tidak pernah mau mengalah.

"Gege!" ujar Yixing bersungut sebal.

Namun Showluo nampak tidak peduli dan acuh acuh saja dengan kemarahannya.

"Awas kau ge!" desis Yixing.

Hingga di batas kemarahannya dia menatap toples berisi kukis coklat yang di sediakan di meja di samping tempat duduknya dan-

"Fuck! Yixing!" umpatan Showluo menjadi pertanda bahwa tutup toples itu tepat mengenai belakang kepalanya.

"Huwaaa babaaa! Showluo ge berubah jadi babi liarr!"

Lalu teriakkan Yixing menjadi penanda rutinitas mereka -bertengkar-

Sementara Minseok menatap keduanya dengan pandangan mata cengo.

.

.

Hingga mobil hitam itu berhenti tak jauh dari bangunan sebuah cafe dengan nuansa kayu yang kental. Menghentikan Minseok dan lamunan masa lalunya.

Minseok mengenal jelas salah satu pengunjung cafe itu hanya dari warna mobilnya dan plat nomornya saja.

Itu Jongdae, Kim Jongdae-nya.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata turun bebas di wajah manisnya.

"Tuan muda baik baik saja?" sang bawahan berkata pelan takut bertindak lancang.

"Ya." jawab Minseok singkat.

Jongdae di luar sana masih duduk di dalam mobil dengan jendela kaca yang setengah terbuka menunjukkan wajahnya.

Minseok ingin rasanya berlari dan memeluk namja kotak yang begitu dia rindukan.

Tapi semuanya hanya sebatas keinginan, jemari itu mengusap aliran air di wajahnya. Menguatkan hati kecilnya. Bahwa dia tidak boleh egois.

Dia harus memikirkan kebaikan Yixing juga akan hal ini.

Kalian mungkin bertanya, kenapa dengan Yixing dan hubungannya akan Minseok?

Karena dia adalah adik kecilnya yang rapuh.

Minseok mengingat seberapa rapuhnya hati Yixing,

Di malam Yixing menatap Showluo dalam diam, tanpa riak ekspresi namun ketika lengannya di tarik pelan oleh Showluo dengan tegas dia menampiknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Showluo menatap penuh permohonan, "Biar aku jelaskan kenapa aku membawamu pergi dari mansion Wu."

"Tidak! Aku tau apa yang gege maksud!" bantah Yixing cepat.

"Hanya karena kedudukannya? Dia juga manusia ge! Dan aku menyukainya." tambah Yixing.

"Aku tidak mau kau masuk dalam konflik keluarga mereka yixing, aku tidak mau kau-"

"Cukup!" potong Yixing cepat.

"Apa kau tidak pernah membiarkan aku memilih apa keputusan ku sendiri?" tanya Yixing heran.

Mereka bertengkar hebat, Yixing yang merasa bisa memilih apa yang pantas untuknya dan Showluo yang mencoba menghentikan langkah adiknya.

Showluo sebagai kakak mencoba melindungi adiknya dan mencegahnya. Namun persepsi Yixing berbeda. Dia merasa di kekang, dia bukan lagi anak kecil.

Sedangkan Showluo menilai kedekatan Yixing akan memancing konflik baru dan dia merasa bahwa Yixing dan Yifan hanya terhubungkan oleh benang rasa simpati dan kedekatan akan saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

Showluo tidak mau adiknya salah memilih.

Namun, hati Yixing terlanjur sakit dan luka. Semenjak itu hubungan keduanya sedikit terbatasi satu sama lain.

Minseok tau bagaimana tiap malam Showluo berdiri di depan kamar Yixing berharap dapat melihat adiknya sebelum tidur seperti biasa. Karena itu kebiasaannya sebelum tidur.

Tapi Yixing marah, dan mengunci pintunya setiap malam. Showluo akan menatap sendu pintu coklat itu dan akan tetap disana di waktu yang lama lalu baru akan pergi kala dia merasa Yixing sudah benar benar tidur.

Dan begitu setiap malamnya. Showluo tidak pernah lelah.

Lalu di paginya,

Showluo juga akan buru buru berlari keluar kala mendengar pintu kamar Yixing terbuka, berharap dapat bertegur sapa dengannya.

Dia kehilangan sosok adiknya yang manis.

Dan semenjak itu pula Minseok akan menjadi teman terdekat Yixing dan segala kegiatannya.

Akan lebih banyak bicara dengan Minseok dan makan bersama Minseok terlebih kala seluruh keluarga Zhang menyuarakan suara tidak setujunya akan rencana kedekatan Yixing dan Yifan.

Yixing menangis tidak bisa berhenti hingga tertidur kelelahan di kamar Minseok dengan pelukan penuh usapan penenang yang bisa dia berikan untuk Yixing malam itu.

Showluo menatap sedih adiknya, Yixing terlanjur jatuh pada Yifan.

Hingga dia mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Minseok, "Tetaplah seperti ini."

"Ge?" guman Minseok tidak mengerti.

"Aku gagal menjadi kekuatan dan penyemangat juga pegangan hidupnya." jelas Showluo.

"Aku selalu berharap menjaganya apapun itu, aku selalu berharap dia aman dimanapun itu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa percintaan akan membuatnya serumit ini." tambah Showluo dengan pandangan menunduk.

"Aku bisa bicara sedikit demi sedikit padanya." tawar Minseok memberi jalan keluar.

"Tidak." bantah Showluo, Minseok menatap tidak mengerti.

"Aku mau kau tetap pada tempatmu, tenangkan Yixing dan hibur dia." jawab Showluo kemudian.

"Biar hanya aku saja yang di bencinya, aku ingin Yixing masih memiliki tempat untuk mengadu dan bersandar. Aku sendiri yang akan berusaha menyadarkan keputusannya." tekat Showluo sebagai seorang kakak.

Minseok merasakan bahwa menjadi kakak itu berat, karena keselamatan adiknya ikut menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Hingga kabar Yixing yang di tangkap oleh mafia Kim kembali menguji kesabaran Showluo.

Dia harus membebaskan Yixing dari Yifan dan menjauhkannya kala bisa dan memastikan keselamatannya di tangan Kim.

Minseok ada, kala Showlou mengutus Huang Zitao mengalihkan perasaan seorang Kris Wu dari Yixing dan bernagkat ke Kanada pagi itu.

Dan disinilah tugasnya.

Showluo menatap ada rasa malu juga rasa terpaksa kala itu, "Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu lagi. . . . minseok?"

Minseok bukan sepenuhnya bagian dari keluarganya.

"Katakan saja ge, akan aku lakukan jika aku mampu." sanggup Minseok, karena bagaimanapun juga dia ada di dalam perlindungan Zhang kali ini.

"Begitu kita sampai di korea, bisakah kau untuk. . . . mengikuti permainan park?" tanya Showluo hati hati.

Minseok tidak mengerti, "Maksud gege?"

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak menemui Kim Jongdae terlebih dahulu?" inilah yang di takutkan Showluo.

Bisakah dia melakukannya?

Mampukah Minseok menahan sejuta rasa rindunya?

Demi menahan Yixing sementara Showluo menjauhkannya dari Yifan dan jangkauannya.

"Aku. . ." ada jeda dan keraguan disana.

"Aku bisa! Aku akan menahan diri sebelum tugas zitao di kanada selesai akan aku pastikan kim tetap menahan yixing untuk menjauhkan yifan." ucapnya mantap

"Minseok! Terimakasih banyak!" Showluo menatap penuh rasa senang teramat sangat.

Dan pertama kalinya Showluo menampakkan tetesan air mata terima kasih dan pelukan hangat untuk Minseok.

.

.

Minseok mengikuti langkah Jongdae yang masuk ke dalam cafe, tapi bukan itu yang dia ingin lakukan tapi menahan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang terburu buru menyusul Jongdae.

Minseok menarik bahu tegap lelaki itu dan menghimpitnya dalam jarak paling dekat.

Paman Shim bawahan setia keluarga Kim tidak dapat berkutik kala Minseok menekan pisau di perut bagian kiri atasnya.

Tidak akan terlihat jelas kala dari jauh namun ini cukup untuk menghentikan aksi pengaduan paman Shim.

"Aku menuntut kesetiaan tertinggimu saat ini paman!" desis Minseok pelan.

Mereka ada di balik antara mobil mobil yang padat di samping cafe.

Sementara sopir pribadi Minseok mengawasi dari jauh akan situasi di sampingnya, menjaga sang tuan muda.

"Tu-tuan minseok, kenapa?" tutur paman Shim heran bercampur tidak percaya.

Di depannya bagian dari Kim yang sangat di cari ada namun menahannya akan berita bahagia ini. Tuan mudanya Jongdae akan bahagia dengan ini.

"Tetap diam, dan turuti perintahku!" Minseok mencoba menekan pisau itu kian terasa.

"Cukup kau yang tau aku ada disini, tidak dengan jongdae! Jika saatnya sudah tepat semuanya akan terbuka paman!"

.

.

Kyungsoo tau apapun yang terjadi, dia tau kala Yixing memegang pistol di gengaman Junmyeon erat, dia takut dan berniat berlari menghalangi mereka berdua namun cengkeraman kuat Jongin di sampingnya menahan pergerakannya dari jendela kaca pintu depan villa.

Dan membiarkan Junmyeon menyentak gengaman pistol itu hingga terlempar jauh. Junmyeon tidak tahan dengan pandangan mata Yixing berniat menarik lengan itu dalam pelukannya namun di tolak dengan langkah mundur Yixing dan tangan yang terangkat, gestur untuk membuat Junmyeon berhenti.

Dan sekarang di ruang makan Kyungsoo menatap penuh kehati hatian pada dua orang di depannya.

Junmyeon dan Yixing makan bersama malam ini namun sepertinya Yixing masih enggan berbicara dan bahkan menyentuh sendoknya.

Kala Junmyeon menggeser mangkuk salad buahnya ke hadapan Yixing, membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafas menunggu reaksi dari hyung manisnya.

"Kau harus banyak makan." ujar Junmyeon lembut.

Namun derit kursi yang digeser membuatnya berhenti, Yixing bangkit begitu saja dari tempat makannya. Pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo dengan pikiran masing masing.

Hingga seorang pelayang masuk dengan amplop coklat di tangannya, menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada Junmyeon.

Perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan, menatap Junmyeon penuh penasaran. Hingga beberapa lembar foto terlihat dari dalamnya.

Junmyeon mengeluarkan dan menatapnya tidak percaya shock dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Artinya selama ini?

Lalu perasaan bersalah semakin banyak dan merasuki jiwanya.

.

.

Junmyeon memandangi Yixing yang tertidur dengan keadaan ruangan kamar yang sudah gelap.

Lampu utama telah mati dan hanya ada lampu tidur kecil di atas meja nakas.

Junmyeon berfikir bahwa malam ini dia akan tidur dengan menjaga Yixing.

Yixing yang belum makan membuatnya khawatir, Junmyeon mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dekat ranjang Yixing.

Menatap kosong dan rasa sakit. Junmyeon sadar ini kesalahannya dan dia menyesal, tetapi Yixing dan caranya menjauh sungguh membuatnya frustasi.

Hingga pandangannya tersadarkan bahwa tubuh di balik selimut itu bergetar hebat.

Yixing menangis dengan punggung bergetar hingga suara sesenggukan memecah keheningan ruang kamarnya yang sunyi senyap.

Junmyeon bangkit begitu saja, menarik tubuh lemah itu bangun dari berbaringnya dan merengkuh dalam pelukan hangat.

Mengusap punggung dengan tangan melingkar, mengusap penuh kelembutan seiring suara tangisan yang samar.

"Hiks. . .hiks. . .kenapa kau tidak membunuhku junmyeon! Hiks. . .Ini sakit!"

Junmyeon tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang menguasai hatinya kala mendengar suara pertanyaan Yixing berbaur dengan tangisannya.

Mendaratkan kecupan lama di ujung kepalanya, Yixing tetap menangis, "Apa kau hiks. . .masih mau menyiksaku? Hiks. . ."

Tapi Junmyeon masih terdiam membisu mendengar isakan Yixing.

Apa benar dia masih mau menyiksa si kecil ini lagi?

Tidakkah ini semua sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan rasa sakit yang mereka terima?

Yixing tersiksa akan rasa frustasi, sakit merasa terbuang dan sakit akan perlakuan Junmyeon.

Sedangkan Junmyeon merasa sakit karena membuat Yixing seperti ini, tidak seharusnya dia memperlakukannya begitu buruk, seharusnya dia bisa menahan emosinya, seharusnya dia tidak menghancurkannya.

"Hiks. . .bunuh aku junmyeon hiks. . .bunuh aku." Yixing tidak menolak dalam pelukan Junmyeon namun terus berucap untuk membunuhnya.

Junmyeon harus mengakhirinya, "Cukup yixing-"

"Maafkan aku!" ungkap sang dominan tulus.

"Sungguh maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku karena membuatmu seperti ini." jelas Junmyeon mengeratkan pelukan.

"Maafkan aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. . .maaf." tambahnya lagi.

"Hiks . .hiks. . .junmyeon hiks."

Bukannya memelan tangisan Yixing justru semakin menjadi. Air mata Junmyeon mengalir melihatnya, dia menghancurkan orang yang selama ini berada dalam hatinya.

Orang macam apa dia yang menghancurkan seseorang yang begitu rapuh seperti ini, hingga hancur berkeping keping.

"Maaf, . .Kau boleh memukulku. Tapi kumohon maafkan semua perlakuanku. . .maaf"

"Maaf"

"Hiks."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. . .Maafkan aku. . .kau milikku."

"Hiks. . .aku . . biarkan. .aku-"

"Sstt, tidak! Yixing. . .maafkan perkataanku. . .maaf. . .maaf. ."

"Kau tidak di buang. . .kau milikku. . .pukul aku ungkapkan rasa marahmu. . .Tapi aku tidak akan membuatmu pergi, maaf!"

Tenaga Yixing bahkan hanya sebuah pukulan kecil di dada Junmyeon, tidak terasa untuk seorang yang baik baik saja, namun bagi keduanya seperti terasa bagai tertusuk duri.

Maaf

Wajah Yixing di angkat dengan kedua tangan Junmyeon, menatap wajah basah dengan air mata. Hatinya teriris nyilu melihat keadaan Yixing saat ini.

Dia lelaki paling bodoh membuat miliknya seperti ini.

Maaf

'Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya'

Maaf

'Aku membencimu . . . Tapi aku memang di buang.'

Maaf

'Tidak, kau milikku. . Maaf'

Dengan hati hati mengusap aliran air mata di kedua pipinya dan masi mengucapkan kata maaf, hingga Junmyeon membawa bibir bergetar itu dalam ciuman pelan penuh perasaan, tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya.

Menyalurkan rasa bersalah, permintaan maaf juga ketulusan di dalamnya, meski di barengi dengan lumatan kecil tapi Junmyeon melakukannya dengan sangat pelan dan hati hati.

Dia sudah menghancurkan Yixing dan dia sangat sangat menyesal.

Air mata Yixing masih mengalir di sela ciuman itu, namun terdapat perasaan lega di hatinya.

Tidak lagi memikirkan tentang ungkapan 'seandainya' yang selalu terbayangkan.

Hatinya tidak lagi pilu, ada perasaan nyaman terselip di dalamnya kala mendengar perkataan Junmyeon.

Seolah hanya kata maaf dan ungkapan penyesalan Junmyeon yang sebenarnya -benar benar- menyiksanya ini, hilang begitu saja.

Sebuah kejujuran.

Dia bisa merasakan hangatnya air mata Junmyeon di pipinya, Yixing melihat Junmyeon menangis.

Kata maaf dengan sejuta artian.

Memang manusia terkadang memerluhkan sandaran dan Yixing merasa bahwa dia kehilangan segalanya, tubuh, kakak yang harusnya memihaknya dan kekasih yang bahkan terasa tidak hadir.

Yixing merasakannya dari perkataan Junmyeon dan ketika Junmyeon mengungkapkan permintaan maafnya rasa sakitnya seperti menguar begitu saja.

Dan tanpa Yixing sadari dia membalas lumatan Junmyeon. Meski pelan tapi keduanya saling menyadari.

Hatinya perlahan terasa lebih baik,

Karena Junmyeon

Ya, ini karena permintaan maaf Junmyeon.

.

.

Tbc

.

 _A/n:_

Hai, Apa kabar?

Maaf.

Pertama saya minta maaf ini baru keluar pagi ini. Di hari sabtu-minggu kemaren ada acara yg harus buat saya pending nulis. Lalu seninnya saya tepar karena capek dan baru bisa nulis kmaren,malem mau di upload tapi uda tepar duluan.

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, di chap ini saya selesaikan kegalauan junmen, chap ini full dengan all member kecuali Chanyeol dan sedikit dialog milik Sehun.

Ini adalah **new face** milik **ace**

Berharap kalian akan suka terhadap perubahan ini. Karena selamat ini mulai masuk cerita inti.

Katakan apapun di review saya akan siap menjawabnya.

Aku sangat sangat suka membaca review sebelumnya dan sangat menunggu review kalian di chap ini. Terimakasih.

Oh mari kita hitung polling kalian. .

-CandytoPuppy : oke! Yixingnya semangat. Tapi semangat nangis di sini kekeee

-Nurun13 : Iya, kim emang jahat. Uda biarin kim mnyesal bsok bsok lagi.

Oke sayang jan nangis ya Lay sembuh kok, nah loh kok ujungmu gtu #plak

Wooo, boleh juga ya perjodohanmu, maksih. Ini semangat kok, di tunggu ya. Maaf lama. Nado saranghaeyooo

-Guest : okey, sayang makasih. Ini bakalan tetep sulay kok, jan kawatir. Makasih udah nunggu,maaf lama.

-RainEXO : tenang, aku dulu kalo lagi gila anime juga gtu kok, ga inget apa pa. Oh, oke? Brati mereka kejam terus gitu gimnaa kekekeke

Siap! Ini lanjut, g apa maaf juga lama.

-micopark : ini lanjutan untukmu dear, makasih sudah review banyak~ maaf juga lama. Oke makasih juga suaramu.

-key ji shin

Oke, 5 suara myeonxing bakalan aku catet!

Dan lanjutan ini untukmu, makasih uda review. Aku tunggu reviewmu lagiii~

-yeojaakoriya23

Oke-oke slow slow tenang bakalan aku catet kok pilihannya.

Inilah junmen dan napsu, dia laki laki jadi wajar gebleknya.

Umm, kalo aku yg hobi itu tidur/abaikan kekee, makasih.

-D' eXcrusius Paripachuka : Biasa, kalo insap lembutnya kalo ga ya ga mungkin. Kan Junmen modus kekee

Kau ngapsen ato apa, semuanya kau bawa. Oke sedikit dikit bakal terjawab, so tunggu terus dear. Kalo mereka nikah bisa di bunuh aku sama jongdae.

Next ini untukmu dear. Maaf lama, makasihh.

-MinieZhang: Trus gmna dengan chap ini bagimu beb?

Iya oke, aku terima kejujuranmu nak, g pehape kok. Tapi sabar nunggu update ya, maaf lama oke suaramu akan aku catat.

-angsongsaenim : Oke, tenang bakal tetep lanjut. Terimakasih banyak sudah menunggu dan maaf untuk readers semua.

Oke untukmu saya kasi yang NGEH- kata guru bahasa Indonesia, suaramu bakal aku .

-cumberbatch's : Makasih, aku bilangin Suho ntar biar dia berjuang, sipp!

Kemauanmu bakal aku catat!

Makasih sudah menyempatkan nuggu baca dan review, aku suka bngett.

-Guest : Sabar ya sayang, emang mau aku tu hatimu di remes remes skalian kekekeke

Ya jadi kau ini dukung siapa, kalo aku kasi dua duanya bingung ntar, okeh. Semangatnya ini untumu! Makasih uda nunggu baca n review~

-Pearl : Junmen semangat karnamu ini, makasih reviewnya~

-smtng : Oke kelanjutan ini buatmu! Aku suka kalo trnyata banyak yang suka.

-Guest : Maaf, nggak kok ini cuma saling menyemangati aja, aku ga bakalan jenuh baca reviewmu sayang, oke oke maaf buat note kmarin hehe

Aku juga minta maaf jika beberapa kali membuat kalian semua kecewa ato kelamaan maaf.

-Guest : Emm, kalimat terakhir itu tanggal update(?) Kekeee beneran ngena? Waaahh oke makasih,

-flying white unicorn : Oke kak-air mata tangisanmu bkalan ku kirim k junmen, makasih kan. Semangat!oke

-yxingbunny

Oke akan berangsur angsur ini.

Iya sayang, ini plismu banyak. Tenang moment mereka d belakangan.

Gitu ya? Momen mereka ngena juga okeh! Nah loh!mau mu ini gmna beb, kau lebih kejam dari aku ternyata, uda ipan mati aja deh/loh?

ga apa kadang egois itu baik/loh.

Terimakasih banyak dan maaf.

Saya akan tetap berusaha keras untuk menyempatkan update. Mohon bersabar.

Ada cerita sedikit, akun milik D'Xp terbajak kemarin dan dengan akun namanya sendiri sang pembajak mereview cerita milik D'Xp. Dan ternyata tidak bisa d hapus. Dia sedang galau karenanya.

 **HeartBreaker** saat ini akan menuju cerita yang paling di tunggu dengan langkah Lay berikutnya jadi tunggu updatenya.

Review please~

 _Luce,_

 _With love_

 _15 Desember 2016_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ace**

Inilah Ace dan segala kekuatannya,

sebuah pilihan dari beribu banyak pilihan.

Yang mampu membuatmu berfikir dengan seribu fikiran.

Seribu pertimbangan

dengan berjuta keputusan.

Konsekuensi dari pilihan yang sudah kau pertimbangankan

Yang mampu membuat kehidupanmu di hari esok

berubah menjadi mimpi buruk atau sebaliknya

.

This is **Ace**

.

This is Sulay With Kim Family.

All member Exo

.

Pearl luce original story

D'Xp ft luce original idea

.

Please dont plagiat

-idea, story, plot, and all about my icon in my story-

.

This is my story and only be mine.

.

Kim dengan Zhang Yixing

Park dengan Kim Jongdae

Zhang dengan Kim Minseok

Wu dengan Byun Baekhyun

Romance, crime, friendship, Yaoi, typo (s)

.

.

 _Lets started._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo menatap heran pada pemuda chinese yang berdiri dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di tengah tengah taman depan villa. Tidak sendiri, Kyungsoo melihat king mulai berlari dari kejauhan lalu meloncat menubrukan tubuhnya pada Yixing hingga terjatuh. Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka melihat bagaimana Yixing yang mulai mengelus pelan bulu bulu anjing jenis siberian husky juga memberinya pelukan hangat.

Setidaknya Kyungsoo senang ini saat, Yixing akhirnya bisa seperti sediakala. Sudah tidak membatasi diri -meskipun jika urusannya dengan Junmyeon itu beda cerita- mau berbagi cerita dan menceritakan tentang dirinya, juga tidak menggurung diri dalam ruangan lagi. Setelah malam dimana Junmyeon meminta maaf semalaman, dengan Yixing yang menangis hingga tertidur, Kyungsoo tidak menemui Junmyeon keluar dari kamar Yixing hingga pagi.

Dan di pagi harinya Yixing bangun dengan mata bengkak, Kyungsoo sempat mau berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil kompres mata namun Jongin justru menahannya di dalam kamar sehingga Junmyeon sendiri yang mengompres dan menemani Yixing seharian.

Yixing berangsur angsur membaik dan Junmyeon akan setia menemani Yixing seharian yang bahkan memberikannya boneka besar berwujud domba putih yang bisa Yixing peluk seharian, oh jangan lupakan senyum mengembang Yixing kala itu, efek sampingnya adalah menyebapkan Taekwoon kadang mengamuk melihat sikap Junmyeon yang sungguh itu berlebihan baginya.

Walau kedua orang itu, Kyungsoo yakin sama saja modusnya.

"Hyung menunggu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, melihat Yixing mendongak menatap langit dengan wajah berfikir dan bibir mencebik lucu.

"Umm, salju!" sahut Yixing cepat, masi berjongkok dengan memeluk king yang duduk di depannya.

"Hah?" sahut Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Ini tanggal 23 kan? Junmyeon bilang hari ini akan turun salju!" jawab Yixing bersemangat.

"Jadi bangun sepagi ini karena mau melihat salju?" perjelas Kyungsoo, masih menatap Yixing yang hanya berbalut hoodie berwarna kuning cerah bermotif donat biru dan pink.

"Umm!" jawab Yixing polos.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat salju di korea." jujurnya lagi.

"Memang yakin jika ini masih di tanah korea?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menahan tawa, berniat menggodanya.

"Eh?" lihatlah, hyungnya begitu sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau serius?" tanya Jongin menatap Junmyeon yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya yang sedah menatap keluar jendela.

"Ya." jawab Junmyeon.

Jongin memutar otaknya dan berfikir bahwa ini tidak benar, "Hyung kau masuk terlalu dalam, ini bukan sesuatu yang harus kita urus sebenarnya?"

"Jongin-" kata Junmyeon tertunda.

"Aku sudah putuskan bahwa aku akan menghancurkannya." tambah Junmyeon, yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Lagipula, zhang juga sudah ada di sini." ungkap Junmyeon berbalik menatap Jongin.

Ada rasa ingin memiliki yang besar terpancar dari tatapan Junmyeon. Katakan pada dunia bahwa dia egois karena melakukan hal ini. Menyangkutkan seluruh klan Kim lebih jauh, namun Junmyeon tidak bisa di hentikan. Dia terlanjur masuk ke dalam permainan ini. Itu yang dapat Jongin baca dari sorot matanya.

"Kau membuat kim masuk dalam konflik besar." Jongin tidak menyerah untuk menyadarkan hyungnya akan keputusan yang dia ambil.

Junmyeon tau dan sadar sepenuhnya akan pilihan yang dia ambil. Dia siap menerima semuanya, tapi satu hal. Dia tidak bisa memilih diantara mereka. Dan dia lebih tidak bisa melepas mereka atau salah satu diantaranya. Dia akan mendapatkan mereka berdua. Anggota keluarganya dan juga seseorang yang telah mengambil hatinya.

Dia akan mempertahankan mereka berdua.

"Ya, karna aku tidak bisa melepas mereka atau memilih diantara keduanya." jelas Junmyeon.

Dengan helaan nafas Jongin berfikir bahwa Junmyeon yang membulatkan keputusannya akan sulit ditahan. Jadi lebih baik mengakomodasi segala kebutuhan juga antisipasi akan apa yang mereka hadapi. Bagaimanapun juga, dengan sembuhnya Yixing berarti Junmyeon bersiap untuk menemui salah satu dari para pion keluarga.

"Akan aku siapkan kendaraan untuk pulang." pamit Jongin meninggalkan ruangan.

Junmyeon mengindahkan ucapan Jongin lalu kembali pada kegiatannya yang tertunda, keluar dari ruangannya menuju arah balkon lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya berpegang pada besi pembatas dan menatap Yixing juga Kyungsoo yang ada di bawah dari lantai dua.

Kyungsoo yang tersadar bahwa Junmyeon menatap mereka dari balik punggung Yixing memanggil hyung manisnya untuk berhenti mengelus bulu bulu halus king. Mereka sedang di luar menemani king bermain.

"Hyung." panggil Kyungsoo.

"Umm?" guman Yixing pelan.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Yixing akhirnya mendongak menatap wajah adiknya yang menggerakkan dagu ke arah belakangnya. Penasaran Yixing mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap ke belakang, menemukan Junmyeon berdiri di balkon ruang kerjanya menatapnya intens. Dan entah apa tubuhnya sudah tidak normal lagi atau dia masih demam seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, hingga Yixing merasa wajahnya memanas mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Meski ini bukan kali pertama Yixing di tatap seperti itu oleh Junmyeon yang bahkan setiap hari kala mereka tertidur di ranjang yang sama.

"U-ukh, kyungie! A-ayo pergi."

Jadi sebelum Junmyeon melihatnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna Yixing segera melangkah pergi dengan king yang setia mengikutinya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti di belakangnya. Sementara Junmyeon yang melihat wajah merona Yixing terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Salahkan king yang mengajaknya bermain terlalu masuk pada rimbunnya pohon pohon cemara biji biru. King yang sangat aktif dan tidak bisa diam membuat Yixing mau tidak mau mengikuti kemauan anjing berbulu putih ini berlarian -yang sebenarnya Yixing juga suka- kesana kemari, untuk menemukan bolanya di balik semak semak.

Anjing jenis siberian husky memang terkenal karena sikap yang aktif, ramah, lembut, mudah bersahabat meski dengan orang selain pemiliknya membuat Yixing sebagai orang yang baru saja bertemu langsung akrab dengan king yang menyenangkan. Hingga melupakan dimana dia dibawa oleh king pergi. Walau king dapat menuntunnya untuk pulang tapi Yixing tetap saja takut.

"Hai manis? Tersesat?" Taekwoon muncul dari balik pohon cemara di belakangnya. Menemukan Yixing yang berjongkok kecapekan menahan king.

"Ukh? Dokter jung?" heran Yixing bercampur senang, ada yang menjemputnya. Ingatkan jika tanaman cemara samping villa hunian Junmyeon itu mengalahkan luasnya lapangan sepak bola, terlebih di suhu sedingin ini.

"Mau coklat hangat dan kue jahe di klinikku?" tanya Taekwoon dengan senyum mengembangnya.

"Umm!" seru Yixing spontan dengan anggukan semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menuruni tangga dengan pandangan mata melihat lihat ruang keluarga dan lebih masuk ke ruang makan, hanya menemukan Kyungsoo yang di bantu dua pelayan menyiapkan makanan. Membuat Junmyeon bertanya pada pemuda doe eyes itu.

"Dimana yixing?"

"Bersama taekwoon hyung di . . . paviliun." ujar Kyungsoo sangsi.

"Apa?! Oh shit." Junmyeon menatap tidak percaya padanya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Mempercepat laju langkahnya untuk menuju paviliun tempat Taekwoon berada. Sial, apa yang dilakukan oleh dokter itu pada miliknya. Jika sampai dia melakukan hal hal yang tidak pantas pada Yixing, Junmyeon janji akan mengulitinya saat itu juga. Junmyeon sadarlah jika hanya kau yg pernah melakukan hal itu pada Yixing.

Sampai di paviliun, Junmyeon menemukan Yixing yang memegang secangkir coklat panas dengan kedua tangannya menikmati harumnya coklat, Taekwoon sendiri terlihat sesekali bertanya kepada Yixing yang akan dijawab dengan dialek lucu. Ini kali pertama Taekwoon mendengar langsung suara Yixing, hingga dia tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Yixing di depannya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" ujar Junmyeon dengan nada dingin begitu masuk kedalam ruangan

"Oh? Pangeran sudah datang ya? Aku cuma meminjam tuan putri sebentar." jelas Taekwoon tanpa beban melihat tatapan menusuk Junmyeon.

Sementara Yixing berguman pelan dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, apa apaan panggilan tuan putrinya itu. Hingga berikutnya Junmyeon langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Yixing hingga ditarik keluar dari paviliun meninggalkan Taekwoon yang menyandarkan punggungnya kebelakang.

"Ju-junmyeon. . .pelan." guman Yixing lemah.

Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya menatap tidak suka pada Yixing yang langsung mengkerut melihat lelaki Kim di depannya nampak marah dengan pandangan tidak terbantahkan, namun pada detik selanjutnya Junmyeon sadar membuat Yixing ketakutan menghela nafas. Dibawanya wajah pemuda chinese itu menatapnya dan memberikan usapan di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan temui taekwoon lagi, mengerti!" tegas Junmyeon.

"Ba-baik." jawab Yixing kembali menunduk.

Dorongan kebelakang dinding terdekat dirasakan Yixing setelahnya, Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan pandangan mata dalam. Dibalas dengan kedipan kedipan menggemaskan yang justru membuat sang dominan menyeringai, merasa semakin tidak terkendali hingga menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir semerah cherry di depannya.

"Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh oleh orang lain." bisik Junmyeon di samping telinga Yixing.

"Mengerti." tambah Junmyeon yang bahkan masih menempelkan dahi juga hidung mereka. Dari jarak sedekat ini Junmyeon bisa mengetahui lentiknya bulu mata Yixing juga pipi sepucat susu itu merona perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon terkekeh pelan melihat perbuatan Junmyeon, "Ku fikir dia sudah berubah karena yixing."

Itu bukan sebuah pernyataan melainkan pertanyaan yang entah dia tujukan kepada siapa. Melihatnya saja dia tau jika ternyata Junmyeon sama saja.

Dasar!

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat Yixing yang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja makan dengan tangan kanan memainkan sebutir buah anggur merah, memutar mutarnya terus di permukaan meja dengan bibir menjebik lucu yang akan di selingi oleh helaan nafas. Yixing terus mengulangnya semenjak masuk rumah dari paviliun Taekwoon tadi.

Mungkin ini hasil perbuatan hyung pertamanya, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Nih!" Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan dengan kopi di atasnya.

"Aku tidak minum kopi." balas Yixing mengangkat kepalanya.

"Siapa yang bilang ini untukmu hyung." bantah Kyungsoo menyebabkan wajah cemberut Yixing yang merasa di permainan dan Kyungsoo tertawa puas setelahnya.

"Junmyeon hyung mau kopi, dia ada di dalam ruangannya." jelas Kyungsoo setelahnya.

"Huh." dengus Yixing melihat kopi di depannya.

.

.

Cklek

Yixing membuka pintu ruangan Junmyeon lalu menutupnya perlahan, melangkah lebih ke dalam ruangan.

"Taruh saja di sana." ucap Junmyeon bahkan tanpa menoleh pada Yixing.

Mematuhi perintah Junmyeon, Yixing meletakkan cangkir kopi di meja kaca di samping ruangan lalu berbalik untuk beranjak pergi. Namun kata kata Junmyeon menahannya tetap di sana.

"Mau pergi kemana hm?" tanya Junmyeon masih membolak balikkan dokumen di mejanya.

"Umm, tidak ada lagi yang kau perlukah bukan?" tanya Yixing heran.

"Duduk." perintah Junmyeon.

"Ukh!" protes Yixing dengan hentakan kakinya.

Junmyeon ketika dia datang tidak meresponnya lalu kenapa saat dia beranjak pergi justru di tahan. Betapa menyebalkannya seorang Kim satu ini, batin Yixing bersungut. Karena sejujurnya dia ingin melarikan diri kala Junmyeon tersenyum menatapnya yang cemberut, berdiri dari kursi kerjanya berjalan mendekati Yixing.

Menarik pergelangan yang lebih kecil untuk duduk di pangkuannya di sofa hitam. Oh Yixing tidak bisa berkutik dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Junmyeon yang berada di dekatnya. Terlebih sebelah tangan Junmyeon menjalari pinggangnya dan bertengger manis disana, memeluknya. Dan satu tangan yang bebas mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyesap pelan.

"Memang mau kemana?" tanya Junmyeon, melirik Yixing dari ekor matanya.

"Pe-pergi ke kamar." ukh, dia selalu seperti ini kala berhadapan dengan Junmyeon terlebih dengan tatapan matanya.

"Kau mau tidur siang?" tambah Junmyeon.

Yixing merasa ada alasan segera menganggukan kepalanya polos cepat cepat, dia berfikir harus pergi dari Junmyeon dan pangkuannya, karena dia merasa kedua pipinya memerah. Sementara Junmyeon kembali menyesap kopinya yang sudah lumayan hangat lalu setelahnya tangannya di pinggang Yixing beralih mengelus permukaan pipinya.

"Cobalah meminumnya." tawar Junmyeon.

"Pahit." spontan Yixing menatap cangkir di depannya.

Junmyeon memangku Yixing yang menghadap ke samping memudahkannya untuk menatap si manis dari dekat.

"Percaya padaku, lalu kau boleh pergi tidur." bujuk Junmyeon menatap Yixing lembut.

Yixing sebenarnya ragu namun melihat tatapan Junmyeon dan kesungguhan dalam nada bicaranya membuat Yixing mengesampingkan keraguannya dan mengambil kopi dari tangan Junmyeon dengan kedua tangan. Yixing meminumnya dengan bola mata fokus menatap Junmyeon yang membalasnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Tangannya beranjak menjauh dari pipi Yixing menyembunyikan butiran kecil di saku jas panjangnya di balik tubuh Yixing.

"Manis?" ungkap Yixing

Junmyeon tersenyum mengambil kopi dari tangan Yixing untuk di letakkan di meja. Lalu membenarkan poni Yixing yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Menatap ke dalam bola mata indah milik si manis.

"Tidurlah di sini, temani aku."

Yixing mengangguk pelan, patuh pada apa perkataan Junmyeon. Entahlah, akhir akhir ini dia benar benar nyaman berada di dekat Junmyeon terlebih ketika malam hari Junmyeon akan menemaninya dengan pelukan hangat hingga dia tertidur dan bangun dengan boneka domba besarnya yang seolah olah menggantikan Junmyeon untuk memeluknya.

Seperti saat ini, meski dia belum mengantuk tapi Yixing tidak curiga karena memang kebiasaannya tidur siang. Jadi Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Junmyeon sambil memainkan kancing kemeja paling atas milik Junmyeon. Mungkin ini karena permintaan maaf Junmyeon waktu itu, memaafkannya membuat Yixing bisa merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

Hingga tangan lentik itu tergolek lemas di dada Junmyeon, menandakan si kecil telah tertidur.

"Kita berangkat." ucap Junmyeon dengan raut wajah dingin, begitu teleponnya tersambung.

Menatap Yixing yang tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya membuat Junmyeon tidak tahan jika tidak melumat bibir bawahnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan Kyungsoo di bangku samping kemudi dan Junmyeon yang memangku Yixing di bangku penumpang. Mereka tidak berbincang apapun selama perjalanan pulang menuju mansion. Setelah lebih dari sebulan mereka ada di villa hunian Kim.

Kyungsoo menatap pemandangan sepanjang jalan pulang, tadi sebelum berangkat pulang Taekwoon mengantar mereka untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dengan petuah petuah untuk Junmyeon dan menatap Yixing untuk terakhir kalinya. King bahkan menggonggong mengikuti sejauh dia bisa mengejar mobil Junmyeon. Oh Kyungsoo yakin jika Yixing akan rindu dengan King begitu dia sadar.

"Kapan dia akan sadar?" tanya Junmyeon masih menatap intens Yixing dan menciumi setiap jengkal wajah Yixing.

Kyungsoo padahal baru saja membatin lalu melihat jam tangannya, "Sebentar lagi mungkin."

Jongin yang penasaran dengan apa yang Junmyeon lakukan melirik hyungnya dari arah spion tengah.

"Jongin." ujar Junmyeon masih menatap wajah tidur Yixing.

"Maaf hyung." balas Jongin.

Ketahuan, Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal pelan. Sementara Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang di sebelahnya seraya menahan tawa. Seharusnya Jongin ikut ketika mereka pertama melakukan perjalanan dari mansion menuju villa. Junmyeon terlihat lebih posesif daripada ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing melengguh pelan menyadarkan Junmyeon bahwa pemuda chinese dalam dekapannya ini sudah sadar dari pengaruh obat yang sempat dia bubuhkan dalam kopinya. Terbukti bola mata indah itu berkedip kedip pelan menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang menembus kornea matanya. Menatap seorang pemuda yang merengkuhnya posesif.

"Eungg. . . . junmyeon." suara serak Yixing memanggil nama Junmyeon yang di tanggapi dengan senyum angelic.

"Sudah bangun?" Junmyeon memastikan.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Yixing, sadar dia ada di dalam perjalanan mengunakan mobil Junmyeon.

"Pulang." jawab Junmyeon singkat.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan tidak percaya juga bingung. Memangnya mereka mau pulang kemana lagi, tidak sadar ikut memiringkan kepalanya menatap Junmyeon penasaran. Junmyeon melihat tatapan Yixing tidak tahan lalu mengecup bibir cherry itu singkat yang membuat bola mata Yixing melebar.

Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain yang dia fikir dapat menghindari Junmyeon dan menemukan pemandangan jalanan tapi justru tidak. Oh, Yixing ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di kolam air saat ini juga. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak malu hingga wajah sampai telinganya memerah karena Jongin melirik kegiatan mereka barusan dan Kyungsoo juga tersenyum penuh arti dari pantulan kaca mobil.

Astaga astaga astaga! Kenapa Junmyeon tidak bilang jika Yixing satu mobil dengan mereka berdua! Junmyeon sendiri menatap Yixing dengan pandangan tanpa dosa sementara Yixing menatap tajam seolah bisa menenggelamkan Junmyeon di kubangan lumpur namun justru membuat pemuda bermarga Kim itu terkekeh dan mengecupnya lagi.

'Ukh! Junmyeoooonnnn!'

Wajahnya akan lebih merah lagi, dia yakin.

Sungguh lihatlah, mana ada ekspresi marah jika wajah Yixing memerah, bibir mempout, pipi di gembungkan. Hell yang ada Yixing justru mau di jadikan hiasan dinding kamar. Jadi daripada takut Junmyeon justru merasa terhibur, menarik kepala Yixing pada dada bidangnya. Dia tau jika Yixing tengah malu berat karena ditatapi oleh Kyungsoo juga Jongin. Junmyeon sih senang senang saja.

"Masi mengantuk?" tanya Junmyeon setelah terdiam lama, mereka berdua sampai di depan mansion Kim.

Yixing hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan masi menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Junmyeon sampai menunggu bunyi pintu mobil di tutup, yang artinya kedua Kim di depannya sudah keluar. Yixing tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega.

Junmyeon keluar mobil dengan menggendong Yixing bridal style yang tidak di tolak sama sekali karena jujur Yixing masih butuh tidur lagi.

"Aku lebih suka piggy back." celetuk Yixing pelan.

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Tapi aku tidak. Itu menghalangi ku untuk menciummu langsung."

Dan mencuri satu buah kecupan di bibir menggoda Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menatap kedua pemuda yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dengan menyergitkan dahi. Pemuda yang sama sama mengenakan hoodie kebesaran dengan pandangan bola mata berbinar penuh harap.

"Ya hyung yaaa, aku janji hanya akan mengajak yixing hyung ke supermarket terdekat membeli barang dan bahan makanan lalu pulang." mohon Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon menghela nafas dibuatnya, begitu sampai Yixing yang dia baringkan di kamarnya berharap pemuda itu akan tertidur lagi tapi adiknya satu ini justru mengacau, membangunkan Yixing dan menariknya untuk pergi berbelanja.

"Baiklah, dengan syarat biarkan mereka bertiga menjaga kalian." jawab Junmyeon.

"Huh! Baiklah!" seru Kyungsoo sebal.

Yeah, lihatlah ketiga orang yang di maksud Junmyeon. Jhope, Taehyung juga Jungkook tengah tersenyum konyol juga melambaikan tangannya semangat -hanya Taehyung tepatnya.

Junmyeon memijat pelipisnya pelan, setelah kepergian Kyungsoo dan juga Yixing setidaknya membuat Junmyeon memiliki waktu untuk keluar barang sebentar. Tidak! Dia bukannya ingin mengikuti mobil Kyungsoo. Junmyeon hanya membutuhkan sedikit angin segar saat ini hingga jemarinya menyambar kunci mobil audi miliknya dan pergi keluar dari mansion. Jongin menatapnya dengan mahfum, mungkin ini saatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap waspada pada tamunya yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya beberapa menit yang lalu di mansion Park miliknya. Padahal baru beberapa menit tadi dia mendapat kabar bahwa Kim telah kembali menghuni mansionnya. Dan di depannya pimpinan mereka berdiri dengan seulas senyum mengembang, pandangan mata tidak dapat dibaca namun berbinar. Junmyeon melangkah masuk lebih dalam pada ruangan Chanyeol dengan tangan terselip di saku celana.

"Lama tidak bertemu chanyeol ah?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan kembali dan mengunjungiku hyung." ujar Chanyeol jujur seraya mengembangkan senyum.

Walau bagaimanapun juga, dia harus tetap memperlakukan tamunya ini dengan baik bukan. Mari kita lihat apa keinginan juga tujuan Kim kali ini. Sementara Junmyeon kembali tersenyum melihat sorot mata curiga dari lelaki Park di depannya ini.

"Ya, karena kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku mengunjungimu." seru Junmyeon.

Tawa Chanyeol meledak detik itu juga, "Oh, ayolah hyung."

"Baiklah apa yg mau kau sampaikan padaku hyung?" tanya Chanyeol menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Aku memiliki penawaran menarik untukmu." ucap Junmyeon serius.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar pada Kim di depannya ini. Oh, apa lagi ini. Setelah Zhang yang mengacau apa sekarang ganti Kim?

Hell!

"Anggap saja aku tau semuanya." sambung Junmyeon membuat Chanyeol bungkam seketika, melihat kemana arah pembicaraan Kim saat ini.

"Tapi aku tidak akan memasalahkannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu." jelas Junmyeon.

"Justru aku akan membantumu." Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Menghancurkan wu yifan." jawab Junmyeon.

Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar jawaban dari Junmyeon. Tunggu, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Seorang Kim yang dia jadikan sebagai bagian dari korban rencananya menghancurkan Wu justru benar benar menginginkan keberhasilan rencananya? Chanyeol tertawa tidak percaya, apa ini bualan Kim?

"Hyung? Kau benar benar-" perkataan Chanyeol terpotong

"Sebagai gantinya, pastikan pernikahannya batal." sahut Junmyeon dengan raut wajah dingin.

Chanyeol tersenyum iblis, inikah kekuatan seorang Zhang Yixing? Jika mengerti akan seperti ini perjalanannya, Chanyeol tidak perlu repot repot menghancurkan Yizing di depan Yifan kala itu. Membuang buang tenaga. Keh!

"Akan aku pastikan, keinginanmu akan aku lakukan hyung." jawab Chanyeol mantap.

Junmyeon tau dia salah juga egois. Menjadi bagian dari rencana keluarga Wu, sebuah konflik besar yang berpengaruh. Tapi Yixing ada dalam serentetan arus konflik tersebut. Sehingga mau tidak mau kelurga Zhang juga ikut di dalamnya dan dia tidak mau miliknya di bawa pergi orang atau bahkan lebih buruknya menjadi sasaran dari konflik keluarga mereka.

Yang sebenarnya Yixing sudah menjadi korban akan hal itu. Junmyeon menginginkan Yixing dan dia tidak akan segan segan mengambilnya meski status mereka adalah 'tunangannya' Junmyeon tidak peduli. Dia terlanjur masuk kedalam pusaran milik Yixing dengan banyak rasa bersalah juga rasa ingin memiliki.

Maka dari itu dia menemui Chanyeol atau Wu Chanlei, merasa sedikit terbohongi akan fakta itu namun kala Jongin juga Jhope menenangkan mereka dan berunding bersama di malam terakhir sebelum dia kembali ke mansion membuatnya merasa ada sedikit jalan.

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri terasa mendapatkan jackpot besar, bukankah artinya dia juga memiliki Yixing sebagai kartu as, karena berhasil membuat Junmyeon bergabung dengannya.

'Jadi zhang showluo kita lihat apa kartu as milikmu akan berpengaruh terhadap kim, jika kim junmyeon sendiri berada di pihakku?'

.

.

.

.

.

Showluo menghentikan mobilnya cukup jauh dari mobil audi milik Junmyeon yang terparkir rapi di mansion Park. Mengeram tertahan ketika melihat keduanya saling berjabat tangan dengan senyum mengembang dari wajah Junmyeon maupun Chanyeol yang mengantarnya di depan gerbang mansion.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkan karena Chanyeol tau akan keberadaannya yang mengikuti Junmyeon hingga tanpa ragu justru melambaikan tangannya semangat dengan senyum miring pada Showluo di dalam mobil. Sialan, Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan, bukankah yang menjadi kartu as kebanggaan Park adalah Kim Jongdae lalu kenapa pimpinan klan Kim rela mengunjungi mansion Park.

Memikirkannya membuat darah Showluo mendidih. Jika ini adalah salah satu siasat dan permainan untuk adiknya maka Showluo tidak segan segan untuk menghabisi Kim saat ini juga. Terlebih kala bola mata miliknya melirik amplop coklat berisikan foto foto Yixing yang disiksa oleh pimpinan Kim.

Tanpa pikir panjang sambungan teleponnya dinyalakan untuk memberi perintah pada anak buahnya.

"Siapkan semua, aku ingin bertemu langsung dengannya. Sekarang!" desis Showluo, mengeratkan pegangan pada kemudi. Mempercepat laju mobil mengikuti mobil Junmyeon yang jauh di depannya.

Sementara Chanyeol menyeringai, bukankah ini menarik. Seseorang yang berada jauh dari jangkauan pengaruhnya justru berbalik menjadi sekutu. Well, Chanyeol hanya tinggal menunggu bagaimana pertemuan panas kedua pion penting keluarga Zhang dan Kim.

"Siapkan mobilku." perintah Chanyeol berbalik menuju dalam mansion pada bawahannya.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon tersadar jika dari dia keluar mansion Park seorang pengemudi mobil merah terus mengikutinya di belakang. Berfikir sejenak, dia putuskan untuk berbelok menuju arah mansion Kim. Menunda keinginannya menjemput Yixing juga Kyungsoo yang keluar untuk membeli kebutuhan atau sekedar refresing.

Baru beberapa kilometer dia akan sampai di mansion pengemudi mobil yang tadi mengikutinya sudah hilang entah kemana. Junmyeon memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing, keluar begitu saja dari dalam mobil dan menyuruh penjangaan diperketat yang langsung di angguki oleh bawahannya.

.

.

.

.

Minseok terburu buru turun ke bawah menemui supir pribadinya, sambil mengeratkan mantel coklat selututnya karena bersingungan dengan dinginnya angin. Begitu Minseok menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menuju mansion Kim -meski mendapat penolakan dan tatapan heran, yang di akhiri dengan paksaan- Minseok akhirnya masuk k dalam mobil.

Dia curiga dengan gege satu satunya,

yang berubah mengamuk besar semalaman setelah kedatangan Renjun dengan berkas dalam amplop coklat yang parahnya ketika Minseok intip isinya foto foto Yixing dengan Junmyeon. Yang salah satunya terlihat bahwa Yixing dengan mata sembab.

Oh hell, Minseok takut jika Showluo tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan berakhir menghabisi Junmyeon. Tidak! Dia tidak akan biarkan hal itu terjadi. Jadi, dengan tekat penuh Minseok memutuskan untuk mengikuti gps dari mobil Showluo yang dia duga menuju mansion Kim.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan keluar menutup pintu ruang rawat Jessica perlahan, ibunya tiba tiba di temukan pingsan di samping tempat tidurnya tadi malam. Membuat Yifan kelimpungan setelah mendengar kabar dari Baekhyun saat itu. Namun , menurut dokter keadaan Jessica sudah lebih baik dan pingsannya hanya karena kecapekan. Itu berhasil membuat Yifan merasa jauh lebih tenang, mungkin ibunya hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berlebih.

Langkah kaki Yifan terhenti, menatap tidak suka pada gadis berumur 24 tahun yang berhenti tepat di depannya dengan dengan tidak sopan. Alih alih ketakutan Yuan -gadis 24 tahun itu- justru tersenyum manis.

"Aku ikut sedih mendengar kabar tentang bibi jessica yang sakit. Tuan muda yifan, aku yuan shanshan." sapa Yuan.

"Aku tidak peduli, jadi pergilah." sarkas Yifan

Yuan masih menampilkan senyumnya, "Mungkin memang kau tidak peduli saat ini tapi aku yakin kau akan peduli dengan keberlangsungan bisnismu."

Yifan semakin menatap tidak suka pada sosok wanita sok tau yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tau banyak tuan muda wu, bahkan siapa rubah yang sebenarnya ada di balik hancurnya gudang terbesarmu di selatan ottawa."

"Brengsek, siapa kau hah?!" tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Yifan menyekik leher putih Yuan membuat wanita di depannya ini meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tau siapa aku tu-an. Lihat dan cari tau jika tidak percaya." tambah Yuan mempertahankan suaranya.

Yifan merasa percuma, melepaskan leher memerah itu dengan sedikit hempasan.

"Selama ini kau mencari cara bagaimana keluar dari ottawa untuk ke korea, tidak taukah jika kim jongdae otak dari strategi terbaik kim yang menahanmu di sini dengan gagalnya bisnismu."

Yifan terpaku, siapa gadis di depannya ini dan seluruh informasi ini begitu membuatnya menatap penuh curiga dan tidak percaya.

Yuan tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan, "Kau baru mendengar ini tuan muda? Oh, aku memberikan info cuma cuma kelihatannya."

"Kau bisa mendapatkan lebih dari ini jika mau tuan muda, aku yakin kau tau dimana mencariku." jelas Yuan lalu selangkah meninggalkan Yifan di depannya.

Namun baru satu langkah di belakangnya Yuan menyeringai, seorang pemuda dengan terburu buru menuju arahnya. Oh tepatnya menuju Yifan. Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa kabarmu tuan byun?" sapa Yuan dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan Yifan kembali di buat terdiam.

"Bagaimana keadaan chanlei? Apa dia sehat?" tanya Yuan lagi.

Tidak sadarkah bahwa kedua namja di depan dan di belakangnya sama sama menahan nafas dibuatnya, oh ini yang paling Yuan sukai. Hancurkan mereka berdua dalam sekejap.

"Aku dengar kau baru saja mengunjunginya? Apa aku benar bian baixian?"

Yifan dengan segala emosinya membalikkan badan menghadap Yuan di belakangnya juga Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun menatap penuh rasa ketakutan.

"Ah, sayang sekali ya tuan xi tidak ada disini untuk melindungimu, tapi tuan chanlei sangat pintar menyembunyikan kekasih puppynya dari keluarga wu. Senang dapat bertemu denganmu baixian. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." dengan dan tanpa beban Yuan berpamitan meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih terpaku dengan pandangan mata yang saling mengunci satu sama lain.

Beberapa orang bawahan Yifan datang di menit berikutnya, "Tangkap dia."

Dan ketakutan Baekhyun selama ini menjadi kenyataan ketika tangannya di tahan dan diseret menjauh, memanggil Yifan yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya.

Yuan tersenyum melihat interaksi 'manis' majikan dan tangan kanan kepercayaan dari balik belokan dinding rumah sakit. Selanjutnya tinggal membereskan anak buah Kim dan dia dapat membalaskan dendamnya pada Kim Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

Tembakan membabi buta di layangkan oleh orang orang dengan mantel coklat di depan mansion Kim. Membunuh empat penjaga gerbang yang memancing lebih banyak lagi bawahan Kim untuk keluar.

Showluo menatap dari dalam mobil, menunggu anak buahnya membereskan jalannya. Sementara baku hantam kembali terlihat setelah tembakan tadi. Tidak peduli memancing akan reaksi Kim di dalamnya atau tidak sebab memang itulah keinginan Showluo. Dengan membanting pintu mobilnya dan menggenggam selembar foto di tangannya Showluo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion Kim. Menghantam rahang salah satu anak buah Kim hingga tersungkur di tanah. Terus melangkah masuk menuju ruangan yang lebih dalam.

Junmyeon terkejut akan suara tembakan yang mengudara menemukan persepsi bahwasannya ini mungkin ada kaitannya dengan mobil yang mengikutinya tadi. Tangannya meraih senjata api di bawah meja dan menyembunyikannya di dalam saku mantelnya, keluar kamar melihat siapa gerangan yang sanggup mengacau mansion miliknya.

.

.

.

Sementara Jongin yang tengah satu mobil bersama Jongdae mendapati Chanyeol menelfon nomer ponsel Jongdae, yang di tanggapi tatapan heran keduanya.

"Chanyeol ah, kena-?"

 _"Hyung segera ke mansion kalian, ini gawat!"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Hyung tidak ada waktu lagi, junmyeon hyung sedang dalam bahaya!"_

Dengan berakhirnya sambungan sepihak telefon itu Jongdae meminta Jongin melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin menuju mansion Kim. Junmyeon hyungnya sedang dalam bahaya.

Sementara di seberang sana Chanyeol ikut memacu mobilnya melihat kelajutan permainannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak buah Showluo segera berpencar dan membagi 2 bagian, dimana sebagian mengamankan depan lalu sebagian lagi mengcover pergerakan majikannya, Renjun salah satunya berada di depan Showluo melindungi tuannya dari serangan yang datang dari anak buah Junmyeon.

Hingga pintu lebar yang di duga menjadi ruangan keluarga Kim terbuka memperlihatkan Junmyeon yang dilindungi oleh beberapa anak buah di depannya mengacungkan senjata pada Showluo dan anak buahnya.

Junmyeon menatap tidak percaya. Dia tau betul siapa pria di depannya itu. Zhang Showluo, pewaris utama keluarga Zhang. Penembak jitu juga seorang dengan pemikiran jenius.

"Pergilah." perintah Junmyeon mutlak.

Jisoo juga Ryu menatap tidak mengerti dengan hyung mereka, namun perlahan lahan dia dan beberapa bawahan lainnya menjauh dari Junmyeon. Begitu pula dengan Showluo menyuruh anak buahnya untuk berjaga jaga saja. Junmyeon selanjutnya menatap Showluo dan membalikkan badannya melangkah menjauh menuju ruangannya dengan Showluo mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia tau jika dia akan bertemu dengan pion keluarga Zhang cepat atau lambat.

Cklek!

Begitu pintu tertutup dari dalam Junmyeon dan Showluo saling menatap dingin dan dengan gerakan sama sama cepat dan terlatih keduanya saling menodongkan senjata di kepala masing masing.

Showluo menatap dengan tatapan membunuh menekan senjata di pelipis Junmyeon, "Katakan padaku apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku?!"

Tatapan Junmyeon melemah teringat segala kejadiannya dengan Yixing dan membuat pegangannya pada senjata di turunkan. Di depannya Zhang Showluo kakak dari Yixing dan itu pantas dia lakukan untuk melindungi adiknya. Junmyeon merasa bersalah teramat sangat.

Showluo menatap penuh ambisi untuk membunuh dan menunjukkan salah satu foto di depan wajah Junmyeon yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun.

Showluo benar benar marah dan ketika hendak menarik pelatuknya-

Cklek

Pistol semi otomatis bertengger manis di belakang kepalanya, bahkan bukan hanya satu namun dua sekaligus. Kim Jongdae dan Kim Jongin menahan pergerakan tangan Showluo untuk menghabisi Kim tertua di depannya.

"Turunkan senjatanya atau kau yang akan mati!" desis Jongdae penuh ancaman.

Showluo masih tetap memasang raut wajah penuh emosi tidak mempedulikan kedua Kim yang jelas jelas dia kalah jumlah disini. Junmyeon dengan senjatanya sudah turun lemah menggenggam di samping badannya. Jongin menatap sendu akan hal itu.

Jongdae mengeram marah. Zhang memang sangat sulit diatur dan keras kepala. Apa dia tidak dengar!

"Aku bilang letakkan senjatamu atau-"

"Kau yang letakkan senjatamu!"

Deg!

Suara itu- tidak mungkin

"Apa kau tidak dengar perintahku! Letakkan senjatamu!" teriaknya lagi.

Junmyeon melebarkan matanya, Jongin yang menatap tidak berkutik dan Jongdae yang merasa kelu lidahnya.

"H-hyung?"

Kim Minseok atau Zhang Xiumin, berdiri dengan pandangan mata menusuk di belakang Jongdae dan Jongin. Mengacungkan kedua senjata di kepala mereka tanpa gentar.

 _'Hyung. . .kenapa?'_

Sementara kedua orang di belakangnya sudah si urus oleh Minseok membuat Showluo kembali menghadap Junmyeon dan menekankan senjata di kepalanya.

"Apa kau fikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan pada yixing selama ini? Memanfaatkannya dan menyiksanya kau mau mati kim!" geram Showluo.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu hah!" tambah Showluo.

"Serahkan Yixing sepenuhnya padaku." tegas Junmyeon.

"BRENGSEK!" maki Showluo melayangkan pukulan telak pada sisi kiri wajah Junmyeon.

"BERANINYA KAU HAH!" teriak Showluo murka.

Junmyeon di tarik kerah bajunya dan kembali di hajar. Showluo menatap nyalang dan tanpa ampun menghajar lelaki Kim di bawahnya ini.

Dia fikir siapa dia hingga meminta Yixing untuknya.

Fuck

Mengangkat Junmyeon berdiri dan siap melayangkan kembali sebuah pukulan hingga membuat tubuh Junmyeon limbung ke belakang menabrak hiasan ruangan, yang kemudian Showluo kembali menodongkan senjata apinya di kepala Junmyeon.

"Dalam mimpimu, jika kau ingin memiliki yixing. Ucapkan selamat tinggal!"

Showluo siap menarik pelatuknya yang dimana kedua adik Junmyeon bahkan tidak ada yang dapat bergerak hingga-

"Hentikan!"

"Yi-xing?"

"Aku bilang hentikan!" tekannya penuh ancaman.

Senjata api itu bertengger manis di kepala Showluo. Menatap tidak percaya pada adik yang paling dia rindukan.

Yixing menatap sengit penuh dengan rasa sakit juga emosi terpancar jelas dalam raut wajahnya. Puluhan rasa sakit kembali menghantam dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _A/n:_

Hehehe

Ni hao~ saya minta maaf dan sampai jumpa di next chap /kabur.

Jangan lupa baca HeartBreaker dari D'Xp yaaah~

Aku tunggu review juga curhatan kalian tentang Junmyeon dan chap ini. Makasih banyaaakkkk love love love

Reply to your review:

-Guest

Oke sayang, buatmu mereka bersatu. Makasih semangatnya.

-Guest

Maap yah kalo nyelekit salain junmen soal itu/plak. Makasih

-Nowordsw

Yixing bakal bahagia kok walo galon ama dua duanya, terus ikutin ace ya. Makasih, karna new face kmaren bisa buat penjelasan.

-YuKillua-Kira

Hehehe moga aja jun sadar ya, amin. Luhan uda otw korea ini. Kris nya sadar tapi ngengkelnya tetep, minseok balik nih gimna?

Iya baekhyun pacarnya yeol, aku kangen loh ama reviewnya yukillua kira ^^

-yeojaakoriya23

Makasih, Yixing uda maapin kok, kalo napsu ama jun itu ga beda jauh, oke ini lanjut untukmu.

-Nurun13

Hahaha, adegan hotnya nunggu dulu ya sabar otw kok, iya siap mah masalah suhonya. Oke makasih semangatnya dan sama sama, makasih juga uda review.

-flying white unicorn

Makasih kak, untukmu kak Yixing ga mati kok hehe

-MinieZhang

Makasih makasih aku seneng kalo bisa nyampek perasaannya, Yixing uda maafin kok. Maaf kalo warnya kek nya ga bakal secepat itu selesainya sabar ya. Ini lanjut, makasih semangatnya ^*^

-RainEXO

Makasih sudah nunggu lanjutannya, moga aja ya ga ketemu hehe ya kalo ga kilaf /plak. Makasih aku bkalan usahain tetp update walau ngaret. Hehehe kai cuman diem aja d chap kemaren lupa hehe

-CandytoPuppy

Nunna sabar ya nun, minum dulu. Iya junmen sadar kok walo bentar, maaf karena tersakiti d chap kmaren iya maaf buat terharu aku bahagia lanjut kak

-angsongsaenim

Iya ini tetep pada sulay kok sayang, makasih syukur kalo ngeh banget. Makasih sudah review banyak hehe ini next untukmu

-yxingbunny

Iya makasih semangatnya sayang, err yel yel mu nak. Iya ipan emang angst aktor dsini. Maaf ya

-D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

Kau baper karena baca, sayangnya belom hehehe junmen bukannya hindar tapi malah masuk maaf ya, baek sabar kok kalo tao nunggu ya. Xiumin agak ribet. Maaf ini nextnya lama. Iya bntar lagi uas hueeee.

-lllss

Makasih semangatnya, ini lanjut untukmu. ini makin banyak kok tapi nikmati juga momnt konflik all member ya.

See you next chap

Terimakasih banyak banyak banyak

Terimakasih~~

R&R

 _Luce,_

 _With love_

 _19 Desember 2016_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ace**

Inilah Ace dan segala kekuatannya,

sebuah pilihan dari beribu banyak pilihan.

Yang mampu membuatmu berfikir dengan seribu fikiran.

Seribu pertimbangan

dengan berjuta keputusan.

Konsekuensi dari pilihan yang sudah kau pertimbangankan

Yang mampu membuat kehidupanmu di hari esok

berubah menjadi mimpi buruk atau sebaliknya

.

This is **Ace**

.

This is Sulay With Kim Family.

All member Exo

.

Pearl luce original story

D'Xp ft luce original idea

.

Please dont plagiat

-idea, story, plot, and all about my icon in my story-

.

This is my story and only be mine.

.

Kim dengan Zhang Yixing

Park dengan Kim Jongdae

Zhang dengan Kim Minseok

Wu dengan Byun Baekhyun

Romance, crime, friendship, Yaoi, typo (s)

.

.

 _this is wrong but you're mine._

 _._

 _._

.

 _"Dalam mimpimu, jika kau ingin memiliki yixing. Ucapkan selamat tinggal!"_

 _Showluo siap menarik pelatuknya yang dimana kedua adik Junmyeon bahkan tidak ada yang dapat bergerak hingga-_

 _"Hentikan!"_

 _"Yi-xing?"_

 _Senjata api itu bertengger manis di kepala Showluo. Menatap tidak percaya pada adik yang paling dia rindukan._

 _Yixing menatap sengit penuh dengan rasa sakit juga emosi terpancar jelas dalam raut wajahnya. Puluhan rasa sakit kembali menghantam dadanya._

.

.

Sungguh rasa rindu membuat dada Showluo sesak seketika, sosok adiknya yang begitu dia rindukan ada di dekatnya saat ini. Senjata api itu kiat menurun mengikuti permintaan adik manisnya. Jemari Showluo menggapai udara menjulur ingin mengecap lembutnya kulit si kecil Zhang namun Yixing lebih dahulu menggeleng lemah menolak dengan airmata yang sudah jatuh di pipinya. Showluo merasa jauh lebih sakit saat ini. Bahkan Junmyeon ikut terdiam kala itu.

Kedua lelaki disana tidak bisa menenangkan si kecil bahkan bergerak selangkahpun tidak bisa. Yixing berjalan mundur memberi jarak akan uluran tangan Showluo untuk memeluknya. Dia merasa sangat sakit mengingat semua hal akan dia juga gegenya.

Showluo menatap mahfum, Yixing juga belum meletakkan senjatanya yang masih setia mengarah padanya. Dia melukai adiknya sendiri. Tapi dia harus mengetahui dalamnya hati Yixing.

"Baik! Mungkin kau masih marah akan semua sikapku, aku mengerti." ujar Showluo.

Minseok menatap sendu, kedua Zhang belum bisa meredakan kesalahan pahaman mereka. Showluo masih tetap pada keputusannya dan Yixing belum bisa memaafkan perlakuan kakaknya.

"Tapi kau masih ingat bukan dengan cincin yang melingkar di jari manismu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yixing terdiam kaku dan Junmyeon menatap tajam pada Showluo. Showluo benar bahwa ikatan pertunangan mereka tetaplah ada meski jarak dan waktu memisahkan mereka. Yixing masih menjadi tunangan seorang Wu Yifan. Ada rasa bersalah pada Yifan dalam benaknya karena Yixing selama ini menerima seluruh perlakuan Junmyeon, dia merasa l mengkhianati kekasihnya sendiri.

"Jadi katakan padaku pilihanmu dan biarkan aku membunuh salah satu dari mereka!" putus Showluo kemudian.

Dan Yixing menurunkan senjatanya dengan tatapan menunduk terbelalak serta tangan gemetaran, Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tajam ada rasa marah akan reaksi tubuh Yixing yang menunjukkan kegoyahannya saat ini.

Sementara Showluo menatap adiknya dalam diam, dia memang harus menyandarkan kembali little lamb nya akan sebuah pilihan, karena Showluo tau akan arti tatapan Yixing dengan Junmyeon begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sementara Jongdae merasa keadaan sekitar mengalihkan perhatian Minseok, segera menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok untuk melumpuhkan senjatanya namun kelihatannya Minseok yang sekarang bukan lagi yang dia kenal dahulu. Karena dengan gerakan cepat justru tangan kanan Jongdae yang terpelintir kebelakang dengan sendi belakang lutut kakinya yang di tekan ke depan membuat Kim nomer 2 itu terduduk dengan lutut menyentuh lantai.

"Tetap pada tempat mu jongdae!" seru Minseok.

Tindakannya membuat Jongin terdiam seketika, hyungnya penyuka bakpau dulu adalah hyung kesayangannya yang akan bersembunyi jika mendengar suara pistol dan sangat lemah akan perkelahian. Namun yang baru saja ini? A-apa apaan ini? Apa ini perbuatan Zhang? Minseok dengan aura tegas tak tersentuh oleh mereka melangkah, bola matanya terpancar tidak bisa di baca. Kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja karena tarikan tangan Showluo setelah menyimpan memori wajah adiknya yang paling dia sayangi dalam benaknya.

Dan ketika suara pintu tertutup menyadarkan Jongdae bahwa dia tidak akan tinggal diam karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menarik pinggang si kecil untuk semakin berada di dekatnya, Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Junmyeon dengan pandangan mata menatap cincin putih di jemarinya kosong. Dia mengkhianati Yifan namun dia juga nyaman di samping Junmyeon.

Usapan demi suapan lembut diberikan Junmyeon kepada Yixing di kepalanya. Dia tau apa yang ada dalam fikiran Yixing, Junmyeon sebenarnya tengah menahan emosinya mati matian saat ini untuk tidak menerkam si kecil untuk membuatnya tunduk akan kepemilikannya, masih sama saat ini kala Yixing terus terdiam setelah kepergian Showluo. Namun, ini bukan salah Yixing dan justru ini tujuannya selama ini. Menghancurkan pertunangan mereka namun terbesit perasaan dimana dia benar benar takut kehilangan atas diri Yixing.

Dia benar benar tidak bisa melepaskan pemuda changsa ini, belajar dari pengalaman juga pesan Taekwoon Junmyeon harus dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan membuat Yixing tetap berada dalam genggamannya. Lalu dibawa dagu si kecil terangkat ke atas memperlihatkan bola mata yang menatapnya dalam.

"Kau butuh istirahat saat ini." ujar Junmyeon yang tidak di jawab oleh Yixing.

"Apa kau mau makan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Junmyeon namun dibalas dengan gelengan lemah.

Yixing menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Junmyeon, aroma maskulin yang menenangkan membuatnya terdiam. Junmyeon benar benar berubah untuknya dan Yixing tidak menemukan cara untuk protes kala tubuhnya di angkat di bawa pada ruangan kamar milik pimpinan Kim saat ini.

Kamar dengan aroma terapi citrus menyapa Yixing begitu tubuhnya dibaringkan di ranjang king size. Ruangan yang temaram dengan akuarium tabung berada di samping ranjang, ikan ikan kecil bergerombol berenang keatas dan kebawah juga 2 ekor kura kura hijau kecil dengan sorotan lampu berwarna biru membelah air di dalamnya. Yixing baru mengalihkan pandangannya dari akuarium itu kala beban berat bertumpu di antara tubuhnya.

"Kau mau minum?" tanya Junmyeon, Yixing masih diam terpaku.

"Junmyeon. . . gege benar. . .aku masih menjadi-"

Dingin.

Junmyeon memasukkan sepotong kecil es batu kedalam mulutnya dan mencium Yixing lembut, menyalurkan dinginnya es kedalam rongga mulut yang terbuka, dengan lilitan lidah yang saling memainkan perannya berbagi sensasi dingin. Wajah Yixing bersemu dalam gelap. Junmyeon tau akan hal itu dan melepaskan tautan mereka kala Junmyeon merasa cukup.

Yixing tidak tau kenapa tubuhnya tidak menolak perlakuan Kim di depannya meski dia sadar dia masih menjadi bagian dari pertunangan dengan Wu Yifan, sekilas terlintas nama itu dalam benaknya.

Tubuh Yixing di tarik untuk terduduk dan segelas air mineral disodorkan padanya. Yoxing tau jika keinginan Junmyeon bukan suatu hal yang dapat di bantah lalu jemari itu mengambil alih gelas kaca, meminumnya hingga tandas. Junmyeon membaringkan tubuh Yixing setelah meletakkan gelas itu di meja nakas, merengkuh erat dari balik punggung Yixing dan menyesap aroma si manis dalam.

"Berhenti memikirkan apapun, istirahatlah sekarang juga." bisik Junmyeon di samping telinga Yixing.

"Kau marah?" tanya Yixing takut.

"Tidak." guman Junmyeon.

"Tapi kau milikku, hanya milikku." tegas Junmyeon, karena sejak tadi hanya hal itu yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Ini. . . .salah junmyeon." Yixing memperingati.

"Tidak ada yang salah untuk mencintai seseorang yixing ah dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka." sahut Junmyeon pelan.

"Aku sudah menjadi tunangannya." jelas Yixing.

"Tidurlah." perintah Junmyeon mutlak.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan wajah dingin. Perasaan kecewa juga marah mendominasinya namun jauh di dalam benaknya dia memang tau bahwa semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya bukanlah orang yang dapat dia percaya sepenuhnya dan dia lupa akan hal itu juga berlaku pada Baekhyun. Bahkan lelaki puppy itu telah benar benar dia jadikan tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

"Rahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun, jangan ada pihak luar maupun keluarga yang tau!" perintah Yifan sebelum meninggalkan bawahannya di lorong rumah sakit.

Begitu sampai di mansion Yifan memasuki ruangannya berkata untuk Tao datang ke ruangannya 5 menit berikutnya. Hingga ketika dia sedang membolak balik dokumen di meja, bawahan penyuka panda itu mengetuk pintu pelan dan masuk dengan kepala menunduk. Yifan menatapnya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Tao tidak berubah semenjak hari pertamanya disini.

"Eumm, ada yang bisa ku bantu ge?" tanya Tao pelan dengan jemari meremat ujung bawah kemejanya.

Yifan tersenyum mahfum, "Tolong rapikan dokumen dokumen di atas mejaku ini sesuai lokasi pengirimnya."

"Baik ge."

Tao selanjutnya duduk di sofa depan meja kerja Yifan, sedikit banyak sebenarnya dia tidak nyaman karena Yifan sering berhenti untuk mengecek berkas di mejanya, demi memperhatikan Tao dan pekerjaannya. Tao merasa err takut bagaimana jika dia melakukan kesalahan, bagaimana jika dia menjatuhkan dokumen yang sudah tertata hingga-

Brukk

-ukh!

Yifan terkekeh pelan, bawahannya satu ini terkadang bisa membuat suasana hatinya berubah membaik. Tingkahnya yang lucu dan terkadang manja takut jika di serahi tugas berat membuatnya memiliki keinginan untuk memperhatikannya lebih.

"Pelan pelan tao er."

Dan ucapan Yifan mampu membuat Tao membeku dalam sepersekian detik kala tangan lebar itu mengusap sayang puncak kepalanya. Tao tidak tau sejak kapan bos nya yang satu ini berada di belakangnya. Ukh, seharusnya ada Baekhyun hyung yang disini dan membebaskan Tao dari suasana macam ini. Bukan apa apa, hanya saja saat ini dia cuma berdua saja dengan Yifan.

"Ge, ngomong ngomong kemana baekhyun hyung?" tanya Tao, entah mendapat keberanian darimana.

"Aku memberi tugas untuknya. Jadi mulai saat ini kau harus selalu ada disampingku mengerti!" jelas Yifan.

"Ba-baik ge." patuh Tao.

Hingga dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Yifan dan berucap pelan, "Ya, pergilah ke Korea dan habisi dia untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap tidak yakin pada layar ponselnya. Seorang bawahan menelfonnya dan memberi kabar baik dan buruk untuk hyungnya, yang seketika membuat Sehun menatap antara ingin tertawa atau menanggapinya serius. Dia putuskan untuk langsung menemui hyungnya. Yaah walau sebenarnya dia cukup jengkel karena harus berpisah sebentar dari rusa chinanya. Luhan hari ini datang dan baru beberapa menit lalu bertengkar dengan Sehun yang sebenarnya hanya pertengkaran tidak bermutu, namun harus berhenti kala mendengar telefon dari bawahannya di Kanada.

Chanyeol ketika Sehun masuk kedalam ruangannya tengah menimang nimang sebuah amplop coklat yang tidak dia ketahui isinya.

"Aku punya kabar baik dan buruk untukmu hyung." ucap Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran meja kerja menghadap Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa hitam depannya.

Chanyeol meletakkan amplopnya dan menatap Sehun penasaran, "Katakan."

"Kabar buruknya, identitas baekhyun hyung telah di bongkar dan dia di sekap oleh wu yifan." ujar Sehun mengamati perubahan mimik wajah Chanyeol.

"Nona muda yuan yang membongkarnya di depan wu yifan juga fakta akan kim jongdae dibalik kehancuran bisnisnya, jadi-"

Sehun dan segala kejahilannya menahan ucapan demi menikmati pemandangan Chanyeol yang mengertakkan gigi dan tangan yang mengepal. Tenang saja sebagai adik yang 'berbakti' dia akan memberikan informasi yang bermanfaat untuk hyungnya. Namun, kalian harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra tinggi jika berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Jadi kabar baiknya adalah kau tau siapa pengkhianatnya dibalik penangkapan baekhyun hyung."

Silahkan memukul kepala Sehun jika kalian mau, terus terang saja Chanyeol ingin melakukan lebih dari itu. Sehun mengatakan tanpa beban dan ekspresi gembira. Adik kurang ajar! Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Yuan Shanshan adalah salah satu rekan bisnisnya, bisa di bilang begitu. Chanyeol tidak tau kenapa wanita chinese itu begitu dendam dengan Jongdae hingga meminta bantuan padanya.

Namun sepertinya dia tidak sabaran hingga mengira kerja sama Chanyeol dan Jongdae disalah artikan. Well, Chanyeol tidak mau tau sebenarnya namun ketika mendengar kekasih puppy miliknya terkena imbas perbuatannya, dia berjanji akan membuat wanita itu mati di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sadar akan datangnya hari dimana identitas Baekhyun terbongkar dan memaksanya mau tidak mau untuk muncul di permukaan. Memulai peperangan berdarah yang sebenarnya. Namun, sepertinya ada yang dia lupakan.

Apa?

Sehun menyerngit-

"Hahahahahahahaha." tawa Chanyeol.

-sudah dia duga

 _'Jadi kau ingin bermain denganku? Baiklah mari kita lihat siapa yang kalah lebih dahulu.'_

Senyum iblis itu mengembang bebas. Dan bidak bidak catur di samping mejanya tergeser oleh jemari Chanyeol.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa? Maka jawabannya inilah Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya. Sehun sadar akan keberadaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya benar benar di tempatkan sebagai ace yang terasa sedikit gila mungkin, namun Chanyeol tidak akan mudah terpancing amarahnya hanya karena hal ini. Dia jenius yang berfikir dingin, Sehun akui hal itu. Karena dengan terbongkarnya Baekhyun yang menyeret serta Kim Jongdae oleh Yuan membuat Wu Yifan sepenuhnya masuk dalam lingkaran permainan Park.

Jadi mari kita lihat kemampuan Wu Yifan juga Yuan dalam hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa Yixing kala jendela samping ranjang terbuka menampilkan sedikit sinar mentari. Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapi bangunnya Yixing. Mendorong tubuh Yixing ke arah kamar mandi setelah mengatainya bau. Yixing cemberut saat itu juga lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi kasar.

Parahnya dia lupa membawa baju ganti dan keluar memakai bathrobe hitam kebesaran milik Junmyeon, yang dihadiahi kissmark di bahu juga lehernya. Yixing berusaha mendorong tubuh Junmyeon namun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan sentuhan Junmyeon yang membuatnya lemas seketika.

Makan pagi Yixing tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Junmyeon yang duduk di belakangnya memeluknya erat. Kursi ini serasa kian sempit.

"Junmyeon henti-kan, i-ini sempit!" seru Yixing risih.

"Lanjutkan saja makanmu." perintah Junmyeon yang dijawab dengusan Yixing.

"Kumohon berhenti melakukan semua ini. . Junmyeon." guman Yixing lemah.

Dan kalian tau apa yang didapat bukan bentakan ataupun tamparan Junmyeon, melainkan ciuman yang sama seperti di ruangan kerjanya kemarin. Kali ini Junmyeon menarik wajah Yixing untuk menoleh kesamping dan menyalurkan manisnya orange jus hingga mengotori leher juga kemeja putih Yixing dengan tangan Yixing yang terkunci di permukaan meja makan. Yixing tidak mampu mengelak terlebih ketika bola mata kelam itu memenjarakannya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Setelahnya sang dominan berlalu tanpa kata.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berniat pergi ke kamar Yixing namun tetahan kala pergelangan tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Jongin menjauh ke arah taman belakang. Apa mau pemuda tan ini, batin Kyungsoo sedikit dongkol.

"Yak, apa maumu kim jongin." bentak Kyungsoo tidak menyurutkan langkah Jongin membawanya.

"Bisa berhenti memperdulikannya?" sahut Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menyergit bingung.

"Kenapa? Itu hakku!" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh, seperti itu? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" sarkas Jongin.

"Aku bukan seorang ibu yang merasa kehilangan anaknya." ujar Kyungsoo tenang.

"Oh shit." umpat Jongin.

Begitu mereka sampai di pintu yang membatasi ruangan dalam mansion dengan taman belakang, Jongin segera menahan bahu kecil Kyungsoo kebelakang hingga tubuh itu terduduk paksa di meja panjang samping jendela luar.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar

"Kenapa takut?" pancing Jongin.

"Pergi." jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Tidak, cium aku terlebih dahulu." entah mendengar ini Kyungsoo harus tertawa atau marah, karena jujur Kim Jongin di depannya ini lebih cocok jadi anak kecil yang merajuk pada ibunya. Dan apa apaan perintahnya itu.

"Kau konyol kim." ungkap Kyungsoo.

"Kau sebenarnya mau jadi kekasihku tidak sih?" heran Jongin.

"Apa? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" sahut Kyungsoo cepat.

"Kyungsoo! Tidak bisakah kau peka sedikit padaku!" dongkol Jongin.

"Sungguh jongin aku bukan ibumu!" oh sungguh rasanya Jongin ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kau! Akan aku perkosa kau saat ini juga!" desis Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo reflek menjauh kebelakang yang membuatnya justru terlentang di atas meja panjang. Kyungsoo menatap horor pada Jongin yang semakin mendekat dan berniat melumat bibirnya, namun dewi keberuntungan masih berada di pihaknya.

"Ekhm" dehem Jongdae dari arah belakang taman, otomatis membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti

"Apa kau bisa bersikap lebih normal?" tanya Jongdae heran bercampur tidak habis fikir dengan polah tingkah juga fikiran Jongin.

"Hyuuung!" rengek Jongin, sungguh dia merasa Jongdae menghancurkan segalanya.

"Sungguh! kyungsoo saja takut pada sikap primitifmu jongin." selanjutnya Jongdae justru berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berdiam diri dalam kamar setelah mengganti kemejanya yang basah. Yixing terus memikirkan bagaimana menghentikan tindakan Junmyeon yang selalu membuat harinya menjadi nyaman juga resah disaat bersamaan. Yixing menelungkupkan kepalanya dengan memeluk lutut.

'Jadi katakan padaku pilihanmu dan biarkan aku membunuh salah satu dari mereka!'

Coba tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Apa kau mampu memilih salah satunya dan membiarkan yang lain mati di tangan kakakmu. Yixing tanpa sadar mengigit bibirnya kala itu. Dia sudah jelas bersalah pada Yifan namun dia juga tidak bisa untuk menjauh dari Junmyeon. Karena entah kenapa kejadian di ruang makan tadi menyakiti sebagian hati kecilnya, kala Junmyeon beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh atau bicara padanya.

Junmyeon selalu bicara dan memperhatikannya selama ini dan tadi dia merasa. . .diacuhkan. Yixing tidak suka hal itu dan apa itu berarti Junmyeon marah dengannya? Terbesit keinginan untuk minta maaf kepada pemuda Kim itu saat ini. Namun baru melangkah mendekati pintu dan membukanya Yixing mendapati Junmyeon berdiri di luar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Junmyeon dengan menatap Yixing penasaran, karena Yixing begitu terlihat terburu buru saat ini.

"Junmyeon maaf." Yixing berhambur memeluk Junmyeon dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di perpotongan lehernya.

Junmyeon tersenyum samar melihatnya, mengangkat tubuh Yixing dalam gendongan koala lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggiran ranjang dengan posisi yixing tetap memeluknya.

"Ada apa hm?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

"M-maaf jika kata kataku kasar." guman Yixing lemah.

"Kau takut aku marah?" tebak Junmyeon, yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Yixing.

Junmyeon tersenyum, ada rasa bahagia melihat pemuda chinese ini merasa takut akan emosinya, "Aku tidak marah sayang."

Junmyeon tersenyum begitu melihat Yixing mengangkat wajahnya menatap langsung bola mata kelamnya, dan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan kilat. Punggung sempit itu diberi usapan usapan kecil menenangkan dan dibawa dalam pembaringan, memeluknya erat.

"Kau milikku sayang, tidak akan aku biarkan dia membahayakan keselamatanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae menatap layar tabletnya akan denah sebuah apartemen pribadi milik Zhang yang ada berada jauh di depannya, dia memperhatikan dengan dahi berkerut kala sistem pemindai panas tubuh manusia dalam tabletnya bekerja. Dalam ruangan dengan susunan 5 lantai, bangunan modern itu cukup mampu menyakinkan orang jika itu hanya apartemen biasa. Namun siapa sangka jika mafia terkuat China ada disana.

Ada 7 hingga 8 orang di lantai dasar, lalu di lantai kedua ada sekitar 4 orang berada di ruangan tengah, lalu di lantai ketiga hingga ke lima terlihat jelas di tablet miliknya. Kamar Minseok berada di lantai ketiga yang saat ini nampak hanya ada satu orang yang diyakini Jongdae kala melihat denah ruangannya dia tebak itu adalah ruangan kamarnya. Baik, dia faham saat ini harus kemana.

Hingga ketukan di kaca jendela sampingnya membuat Jongdae harus bergegas saat ini juga.

"Kita berangkat hyung."

Minseok tengah berbaring di ranjangnya menghadap langit langit kamar. Memikirkan banyak hal yang dia lalui kemarin. Sedikit banyak mampu menginvasi pikirannya seharian ini. Helaan nafas pelan sepertinya menjadi rutinitas Minseok kali ini, dia tidak tau sudah berapa kali dia melakukannya. Mungkin opsi untuk tidur siang di tengah dinginnya bulan desember itu bagus.

'Semua akan baik baik saja, huh.'

Baru beberapa menit setelah bola matanya terkatup rapat sebuah usapan usapan pelan menganggunya. Minseok mencoba membalikkan badan ke kiri, namun usapan itu masih terasa di pipi kanannya. Lalu berbalik ke kanan yang mana usapan itu berpindah ke pipi kirinya. Minseok jengah, marah dan gusar dalam tidurnya hingga dengan dahi berkerut dalam dia membuka kedua bola matanya. Yang membuatnya menyesal detik itu juga-

Wajah kotak itu, bibir, hidung, sorot mata itu. Minseok bukan orang yang mampu menahan diri dari pancaran tatapan teduh itu. Tatapan akan sarat rindu yang menggebu, sakit, juga hal lain yang tidak terbaca terpancar jelas dari wajah Kim Jongdae yang sekarang ada di atasnya, memenjara tubuh Minseok dibawahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Bukk

Tubuh Jongdae terbanting ke samping hingga Minseoklah yang ada di atasnya menatap dengan sorot mata datar tanpa emosi. Jongdae tersenyum, banyak yang berubah dari tupai manis kesukaannya.

"Jadi ini pelajaran yang diajarkan zhang?" tanya Jongdae, namun tidak ada balasan dari atasnya.

Dan ketika bahu Jongdae hendak memberontak Minseok sudah lebih dahulu menguncinya dengan kekuatan tangannya, "Diam!"

Suara tegas Minseok membuat Jongdae tersenyum miring, "Tunjukkan apalagi yang sudah mereka ajarkan padamu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Minseok enggan menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Jongdae berusaha keras menahan emosinya.

Minseok bangkit dari atas tubuh Jongdae memjauh turun dari ranjang, "Pergilah, mereka akan segera datang."

Jongdae segera mungkin bergerak cepat sebelum Minseok dapat menjauh darinya segera ia dorong pundak yang lebih rendah darinya membentur dinding kasar tanpa peduli rintihan Minseok, Jongdae menatap penuh rasa sakitnya.

"Hentikan semua ini hyung. . . .kumohon bicaralah." mohon Jongdae menahan kedua bahu Minseok di dinding.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau datang dengan senjata di kepalaku dan pergi begitu saja, hyung . . . SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA!" seru Jongdae dengan emosi menguar.

Minseok menatap Jongdae datar, seolah orang di hadapannya tidak ada. Setahun lebih dia bersiap untuk hal ini. Dan Minseok sadar jika saat seperti ini akan datang padanya. Dia harus mengesampingkan Jongdae. Harus!

"Aku zhang xiumin, sudah selesai kepentinganmu? Pergilah." ujar Minseok menatap tepat di bola mata hitam itu.

Jongdae berhenti memenjarakan Minseok setelahnya namun masih berdiri di depannya tanpa ekspresi, "Sejak kapan?"

"Bertahun tahun aku berusaha melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu, tapi sepertinya aku benar benar kehilangan atas dirimu. Aku berharap hyungku yang paling manis akan pulang dan semua masalah selesai tapi di depanku orang yang sama dengan jati diri berbeda. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku merindukanmu. . . .sangat." telapak tangan hangat itu merambat naik dari tulang rahangnya sampai pipi.

"Aku menginginkanmu tapi aku gagal menjagamu." ungkap Jongdae.

Air mata Jongdae jatuh seiring mendekatknya jarak mereka. Rasa asin terasa jelas di belahan bibir keduanya. Hanya menempel dengan sorot mata berlawanan. Bola mata Minseok masih menatap Jongdae hingga dirasa tepat dia mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya menekan leher Jongdae dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tetap di tempatmu! Atau semuanya hancur!"

Minseok menatap sengit untuk terakhir kalinya menekan pisau semakin mengenai leher Jongdae yang tidak bergeming berjalan dua langkah kedepan yang otomatis membuat Jongdae mundur dan menendangnya pada perut hingga Jongdae menghantam pinggiran ranjang, "Keluar dari kamarku!"

Lalu beberapa anak buah datang karena telefon Minseok yang sengaja di sambungkan tadi dan menyeretnya keluar kamar Minseok, seiring dengan lolosnya tangisan pilu Minseok.

"Mian. .hiks. . .mianhae. . .dae-ie . . hiks."

.

.

.

.

Renjun menaiki tangga menuju ruangan gegenya tergesa dan ketika bertemu dengan Showluo dia segera melaporkan bahwa Kim Jongdae sudah berani menyusup ke dalam ruangan Minseok.

"Ge! Kim menyusup ke dalam ruangan tuan muda xiumin saat ini." ucapnya terengah dengan tablet di tangan kanannya.

Showluo menatap dengan dahi berkerut, "Apa yang barusan aku perintahkan padamu?"

"Eh, ge?" Renjun terkejut dengan perkataan gegenya.

"Urusi perdagangan di hunan dan qingdao saat ini renjun er!" sahut Showluo.

"Baik. . .tapi ge-"

"Software game milikmu sudah siap di kirim dari hunan." tambah Showluo memotong pertanyaan ragu didinya.

"Baik!" jawabnya tegas, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Showluo menatap ke jendela kamarnya, 'Selesaikan masalahmu xiumin er.'

.

.

.

.

.

Berdasarkan usul dari Kyungsoo siang ini mereka semua memutuskan untu makan siang bersama di luar, Jongdae ikut serta dalam mobil bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo di depan dengan alasan ingin menjaga sikap primitif seorang Kim Jongin. Melaju lebih dahulu dari mobil Junmyeon dan Yixing di belakangnya.

"Apa tidak apa pergi bersama sama seperti ini?" tanya Yixing.

Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Yixing, "Tidak, kau juga jarang keluar."

Yixing terdiam dimenit berikutnya. Memperhatikan jalan dengan diam dan tersentak kaget kala jemari sebelah kanannya digenggam oleh Junmyeon erat. Yixing menatap Junmyeon yang sekilas juga menatapnya intens lalu membiarkan tangannya bertautan selama mereka bisa.

Bangunan bernuansa natal kental menyapa bola mata Yixing begitu keluar dari mobil dengan Junmyeon berada di sampingnya memerangkap tangan si kecil dalam perlindungan tangan hangatnya. Kyungsoo pintar dalam memilih tempat duduk, mereka berada di teras luaran restoran menikmati pemandangan musim dingin. Yixing dan Junmyeon duduk semeja dan Kyungsoo berada di kursi belakang Yixing menjadi satu meja dengan Jongin juga Jongdae.

Junmyeon memesankan coklat panas terlebih dahulu untuk Yixing dan makanan mereka datang pada 5 menit berikutnya. Junmyeon menunjukkan beberapa makanan kesukaannya untuk di coba Yixing, awalnya dia ragu namun melihat Junmyeon membuat Yixing akhirnya mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan menerima suapan Junmyeon.

"Enak!" serunya takjub, Junmyeon memesankan Yixing di detik berikutnya.

Mereka makan bersama setelahnya dengan Junmyeon yang akan sering mengusap pelan sudut bibir Yixing kala makannya nampak berantakan seperti anak kecil. Yixing akan berguman maaf selanjutnya. Ketika makanan mereka sudah habis Junmyeon bertanya apa ada lagi yang yixing inginkan? Yang dijawab Yixing dengan semangat namun mengundang kerutan di dahi Junmyeon.

"Es krim berbentuk beruang putih yaa?" tanya Yixing dengan mengedipkan matamya lucu.

"Kau bisa-" ucapan sang dominan terpotong

"Junmyeon-ie. . .aku janji tidak minta es krim lagi." janji Yixing dengan kedua tangan mengatup di depan wajahnya.

Junmyeon terpaku melihat tingkah Yixing di depannya, dia tidak bisa untuk menolak keinginan si manis.

"Baik, janji ridak akan makan banyak!" perintah Junmyeon.

"Yap!" seru Yixing bersemangat.

.

.

.

Keluar dari restoran Junmyeon menatap curiga dengan Kyungsoo yang menarik Yixing hingga cukup berjarak dari mereka bertiga dan membisikkan sesuatu dan terbukti bahwa Yixing setelahnya menlangkah mendekatinya.

"Junmyeon. . .bolehkan kita berjalan jalan sebentar untuk mencari makanan yang diinginkan Kyungsoo?" ungkap Yixing.

"Kita harus segera pulang." ujar Junmyeon lembut.

"Sebentaaar saja. Boleh ya?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Baik, hanya sebentar."

Setelahnya mereka berjalan meninggalkan mobil terparkir di depan restoran dengan Kyungsoo dan Yixing berada di depan dan ketiga Kim mengikutinya di belakang. Memang di samping restoran tempat mereka makan tadi ada sebuah taman kecil yang terdapat banyak penjual kaki lima di dekatnya.

Kyungsoo menarik Yixing semangat ke arah penjual tokkebi hot dog dan membeli beberapa. Kyungsoo menawarkan satu buah gigitan pada hyung manisnya dan mendapat acungan jempol dari Yixing. Lalu menariknya ke arah hot bar, odeng juga yang lainnya. Junmyeon mengawasi mereka bersama dari dekat.

Dimana Jongin sudah siap menerima suapan dari Kyungsoo yang juga memberikan sepotong sosis goreng untuk Jongdae.

Interaksi keluarga Kim juga Yixing dari jauh tanpa di duga sudah lama di incar oleh sekelompok orang yang memantau dari jauh. Bersembunyi di balik mobil, Xi Luhan mengarahkan senjata api semi otomatis di tanganya. Luhan bersiap membidik Yixing yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari keramaian bersama dengan Junmyeon disampingnya sementara yang lain berada di belakang mereka.

"Kau harus mati zhang yixing!" desis Luhan mulai menarik pelatuk hingga-

Grep

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehun!" desis Luhan menatap tajam lelaki pucat dengan long coat hitam yang berdiri di depannya menghentikan tindakan Luhan.

"Apa kau fikir menghabisi nyawa manusia itu mudah?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan rasa sakitku! Oh, apa sekarang kau ada di pihaknya?" tanya Luhan marah.

"Lihat dirimu. Otakmu itu hanya terisi kebencian bukan mental baja untuk mengambil nyawa orang." ejek Sehun.

"Kau meragukanku hah?!" seru Luhan, tidak terima.

"Sadarlah bahwa kau hanya bermimpi menghabisi zhang yixing! Apa kau mencoba untuk menyamainya dengan hari pertama menemui musuhmu langsung?" dengus Sehun di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sehun!" bentak Luhan.

Sehun tertawa mendengar bentakan rusa china di depannya, "Rasa sakit yang penuh dalam hatimu memaksa otak kecilmu ini berfikir untuk menghilangkan objek yang membuatmu merasa sakit."

"Lalu apa kau tau betapa aku muak dengan ucapanmu saat ini." marah Luhan.

"Pemikiranmu yang bahkan tidak mampu menerima kehancuran lalu memaksamu untuk bisa membunuh. Tapi satu hal, membunuh itu tidak segampang pikiranmu rusa kecil." ungkap Sehun.

"Aku semakin membencimu." balas Luhan.

Sehun gemas sendiri jadinya melihat kearah Luhan yang masih bersikekeuh hingga mengarahkan pistol ke dada sndri.

"Membunuh harus menyiapkan mental kuat sedangkan kebencian hanya memaksa secuil keberanian untuk melakukan demi menghentikan rasa sakitnya. Kau cuma berselimut kebencian dengan sedikit keberanian, bukan keberanian seutuhnya untuk menghabisi nyawa orang lain."

Luhan sadar sepenuhnya bahwa lelaki di depannya ini kasar, namun dia tidak tau kenapa Sehun selalu dapat memahainya dengan baik seperti saat ini, saat dimana tangannya bergetar menahan senjata api itu tetap di tangannya, hingga pelukan hangat Sehun membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

"Jangan kotori tanganmu, lu."

.

.

.

"Ge? Kenapa gege tidak menghalangi luhan, xing er dalam bahaya ge." tanya Xiumin membuyarkan perhatian Showluo pada kedua objek yang berlainan di depan sana.

Ya, mereka juga ikut mengikuti Junmyeon karena informasi dari Renjun yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah sampai di Korea pagi tadi.

"Tidak perlu xiumin er, aku ingin melihat seberapa besar park menepati janjinya." balas Showluo begitu Sehun berhasil menahan Luhan.

"Kita pergi paman." perintah Showluo mengakhiri pengintaian ini.

Namun-

.

.

Dor!

Suara tembakan membuat keramaian orang orang panik luar biasa dan mulai berlarian, Jongin segera mungkin menarik Kyungsoo di belakangnya dan Jongdae mulai menajamkan penglihatannya sementara Junmyeon ikut melihat sekeliling dan melangkah kedepan Yixing hingga tanpa sadar-

Bruk!

Dan teriakan panik Kyungsoo membuat dia sadar satu hal-

"HYUNG!"

Dia-

"Yi-xing!"

-gagal.

Tubuh si kecil didekap berniat membangunkan Yixing di tengah kepanikan dan kemeja bagian dada atas berlumur darah menjadi jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

A/n:

Hai apa kabar akhir tahun kalian?

Ukh, aku belum uas. Tugasku menumpuk tapi syukurnya uda ada jalan keluar.

Oke chap ini gmna pendapat kalian, curhatlah di review dan akan aku dengarkan apapun itu.

Bagaiman HeartBreaker milik D'Xp? Aku suka bangeetttt. Rasanya itu bahagia liat Junmyeon menderita kkkk

Jadi menurut kalian siapa yang menembak Yixing?

Luhan atau Wu?

Jawab di review yaaaa

YuKillua-Kira:

Makasih sayang semangatnya, ga apa kok. Konfil bakal kian naik seiring nambahnya chao menuju ending. Tunggu terus ya, makasih semangatnya. Lagi suka nct ya? Oke mereka lebih dari gemesin menurutku. Makasih semangatnya, chap ini untukmu. Maaf.

D' eXcrusius Paripachuka:

Inilah Chanyeol dan kehebatannya sebagai raja dibalik layar, abang naga emang jadi the power of angst disini hiks mian. Okeh 3 keluarga ya? Sebenarnya 4 nambah saya satu. Ini next untukmu baby. Makasih.

RainEXO:

Iya katena saya penggemarnya berita pertelevisian kekeke, ceye emang menyebalkan. Maklum. Ini next chap untumu,makasih sudah nunggu hehe

nichi:

Aku kangen nichiiiiiiii, hehe tenang kok chan ini walo hehe atasnya aja maap. Oke aku semangat terus makasih sudah review lagi

yeojaakoriya23:

Okeg sayang sesuai janji duh, ini chap untukmuu

adindallss:

Ini kelanjutannya untukmu,makasih sudah review makasih sudah baca. Saya tunggu reviewmu lagi lohhh

angsongsaenim:

Aku berusaha keras buat banyakin sulay mont untukmu sayang hiks maap yah kalo kmaren lamaaa bnget ga munculin sulay, pertanyaan yuanmu aku jawab besok boleh? Hehehe curhatmu aku bilangin D'Xp kemarin hehehe. Aku ga jenuh untukmu okeh ini next chap buatmu aku tunggu reviewmu yak. Sipp

MinieZhang:

Jadi babyku? Suka kah sama chap ini. Abang yang baik mesti jaga adeknya udah hehe. chap untukmuuu. Makasihh

CandytoPuppy:

Eon suer aku kok mikirnya kalo oc emaknya icing macem engkau pasti iccing uda mengkeret di pojokan sumpah,

Kkkkk bercandaaaa

Ini chap untuk nunnanya junmyeon sepesial pake telor.

xingbaobei:

Xie xie baby, makasih. Ini chap untukmu sayang. Hehe aku tunggu review mu.

yxingbunny:

Sayang Junmyeon emang manis tapi napsuan ga beda ama ipan tapi ipan lebih mengkeret krna showluo. Okeh ini chap untumu. Makasih banyak hehehe

Nurun13:

Nado saranghae baby, maaf ya nunggu lama. Chapnya komplek 4 keluarga. Tunggu aja kalo begitu kapan sadarnya lay krna suho. Oke chap ini untukmu sayanng moga suka. Makasih.

geraldine Xoxo:

Hai juga baby, senang liat reviewmu, maaf pas kau review kemarin pas aku update dan pas bnget ffn sedang error jadi aku balas sekarng ga pa kan? Oke nikmati terus chap chap depan dari ace dan aku tunggu reviewmu. Makasih aku bnyakin ntar.

micopark:

Oke baby, ini next chap spesial untukmu ipan uda ama tao. Oke okeh

Oke makasih banyak,

See you next chap

Dadaaahhhh

R&R

 _Luce,_

 _With love_

 _23 Desember 2016_


	16. Chapter 16

**Ace**

Inilah Ace dan segala kekuatannya,

sebuah pilihan dari beribu banyak pilihan.

Yang mampu membuatmu berfikir dengan seribu fikiran.

Seribu pertimbangan

dengan berjuta keputusan.

Konsekuensi dari pilihan yang sudah kau pertimbangankan

Yang mampu membuat kehidupanmu di hari esok

berubah menjadi mimpi buruk atau sebaliknya

.

This is **Ace**

.

This is Sulay With Kim Family.

All member Exo

.

Pearl luce original story

D'Xp ft luce original idea

.

Please dont plagiat

-idea, story, plot, and all about my icon in my story-

.

This is my story and only be mine.

.

Kim dengan Zhang Yixing

Park dengan Kim Jongdae

Zhang dengan Kim Minseok

Wu dengan Byun Baekhyun

Romance, crime, friendship, Yaoi, typo (s)

.

.

Rated M

.

.

 _I'm sorry, so sorry baby._

 _._

.

 _._

Yifan menghentikan mobilnya di depan salah satu club di selatan kota Ottawa. Menatap wajah Tao yang menggigiti bibir bawahnya tiada henti. Membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak menggusak pucuk kepala penyuka panda pelan.

"Kita hanya akan menemui mereka dan pulang, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Yifan antara ingin tertawa atau tidak.

"Ge-ge? Apa mereka serius mengadakan transaksi disini?" heran Tao, wajahnya sudah seperti akan menangis minta dipulangkan.

Yifan tidak menjawab dan langsung keluar mobil setelahnya Tao buru buru mengekor di belakang Yifan tanpa protes. Begitu masuk suasana bising memekakan telinga menyapa keduanya yang langsung memilih di pojok meja bartender. Tao menatap sekeliling sangsi terlebih kala beberapa wanita jelas jelas mendatangi keduanya dan merayunya. Jujur Tao geli ketika jemari jemari lentik itu mengusap sensual di dadanya dan suara baritone Yifan berhasil membuat mereka pergi.

Di ujung meja bartender terdapat 2 orang gadis yang tengah menikmati tequila mereka dengan sesekali melirik ke arah Yifan juga Tao. Salah satu dari keduanya terkekeh.

"Kau fikir dengan mengirimkan wanita kau bisa menggoda salah satunya, choi?" tanya si rambut pirang memukul kepala wanita di sampingnya yang di panggil Choi keras.

"Ukh! Jangan memukulku lagi. Ini kenapa aku tidak suka di tugaskan denganmu!" bentak Choi Sulli pelan.

"Ya ya ya katakan pada oppa akan hal itu. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi asal kau tau seorang lelaki dengan kelainan seksual itu tidak akan tertarik dengan wanita ketika mereka dalam keadaan sehat dan kau cuma membuang lembaran uangku untuk menyuruh gadis gadis itu menggoda mereka." desis gadis berambut pirang itu lagi.

Oh, mereka akan menjadi patner yang sulit sepertinya.

"Bisakah aku memesan minuman lagi, aku bisa gila berada di sampingnya!" seorang bartender muda menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan mengecup punggung tangan wanita berdarah korea itu pelan.

"Apapun nona dan boleh aku bicara bahwa tatto di lenganmu itu sangat cantik." puji Jackson -bartender muda- itu.

"Terimakasih, kau bisa melihatnya sepuasmu setelah ini tuan."

Victoria -gadis pirang- itu mengenggam jemari Jackson dengan pandangan mata berkilat dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya setelah di akhiri dengan kecupan di rahang tegasnya. Jackson membalasnya dengan senyuman miring dan melumat bibir merah menggoda di depannya kasar.

"As you wish my queen."

.

.

.

Yifan memesankan minuman seraya mengecek ponselnya dan sesekali mengamati Tao yang seperti tidak bisa diam di depannya. Dia memesankan alkohol paling rendah untuk Tao sedangkan dia sendiri memesan wine merah kesukaannya. Beberapa menit kemudian pesan mereka datang dan Tao menatap dengan seksama minuman di depannya. Tapi dia percaya bahwa Yifan jauh lebih berpengalaman daripada dia akan semua jenis minuman jadi tanpa ragu dia mengecap setetes minuman di gelasnya dan emm ini terasa manis meski tenggorokannya akan tetap terasa seperti terbakar tapi di suka rasa manisnya.

Yifan hanya melirik pemuda di sampingnya dengan senyuman lalu melanjutkan minumnya. Tanpa sadar apa yang sebenarnya berada dalam minuman Tao.

.

.

.

Tao tiba tiba merasa tubuhnya memanas, setiap pergerakan badannya selalu menimbulkan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Seperti tersengat listrik, sangat geli juga menyiksa. Bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai berkedut seakan meminta diperhatikan.

Tao semakin tak dapat mengontrol tubuhnya dengan pandangannya yang mulai kabur. Dentuman musik yang begitu mendominasi di ruangan club tersebut mampu membuat Tao menggelinjang tak karuan. Dan tanpa sadar, namja bermata panda itu menggerakkan tanggannya menuju ke bawah tubuhnya dan mengelus bagian selatan yang terasa gatal. Bibirnya pun sudah habis karena sedari tadi ia kulum sendiri.

Tubuhnya menegang, efek dari elusan tangannya benar - benar membuatnya hilang akal hingga sebuah lenguhan berhasil lolos, membuat Yifan yang terfokus pada kegiatannya mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok disampingnya.

"Eungh..."

Kris menegak salivanya kasar, sungguh tao sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri dengan gerakan sensual bak penari striptis di tengah tiang lantai dansa.

Fuck!

Dengan rasa curiga teramat Yifan mengambil gelas minum Tao tadi dan mencium aromanya.

Sial, minuman ini sudah di campur oleh bubuk afrodisiak.

Dengan kilatlan tajam diapun mengepalkan tangannya dan menarik paksa kerah Jackson sang bartender muda hingga berada dalam jarak terdekatnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memasukkan serbuk sialan itu dalam minumannya, hah!" ucap Yifan geram.

"A-apa maksudmu?" balas Jackson mengelak.

Dengan penuh amarah Yifan layangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di pipi bartender tampan tersebut hingga terhuyung menabrak barisan gelas kaca di belakangnya dan dengan segera menarik Tao agar berdiri dari duduknya. Namun, bukannya menurut Tao malah semakin mendesah karena gesekan kulitnya dengan Yifan yang mengalirkan puluhan sengatan listrik pada tubuhnya.

"Ahh. .!"

Yifan yang sudah tak tega karena tao menjadi pusat perhatian, mengangkat tubuh lemas itu bridal style dan melenggang pergi keluar club dengan suara desahan yang semakin keras dari dadanya.

.

.

.

Dalam mobil Tao semakin tersiksa, ia sudah benar benar tak dapat berfikir logis. Tanpa malu terus mendesah dan mengelus bagian bagian tubuhnya yang terasa terbakar panas, bahkan karena sudah tak tahan akan siksaan Tao melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat dalam tubuhnya membuat Yifan menatap tidak percaya.

Dengan akal yang sehat yang masih tersisa walaupun pada dasarnya Yifan cukup tergoda dengan sensualitas Tao, pergelangan tangan itu menahan pergerakan melucuti bajunya sendiri dan berbisik di telinga bawahannya.

"Jaga kesadaranmu, bocah!" Yifan memperingati dengan nada rendah yang seduktif sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

Tao menggigit bibirnya dengan lenguhan kecil, tubuhnya hampir telanjang jika saja tidak dihentikan pergerakannya. Begitu sampai, tanpa menunggu lebih lama Yifan yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di baseman apartemen, langsung membawa Tao keluar dengan mengangkupkan setelan jasnya ditubuh penyuka panda agar tidak menarik perhatian.

Bruk!

Tubuh Tao terhempas di sebuah sofa hitam, dia bingung sekarang. Melihat Tao yang begitu tersiksa ia tak tega sebenarnya, namun Yifan juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menolong. Yifan melangkahkan kakinya kedapur meneguknya segelas air dingin dari lemari es guna mendinginkan fikirannya dan baru kembali untuk melihat kondisi namja panda tersebut, namun seketika pandangannya membulat.

Tao tengah bermain solo sekarang dengan badan full naked. Dapat naga itu lihat, tubuh atletis di depannya abs yang mengembang sempurna dengan kulit putih begitu mulus, dengan satu tangan di depannya tengah sibuk maju mundur sesuatu di belahan pahanya dan tangan satunya mengexplor nipplenya sendiri dengan gerakan menggoda. Bibir merahnya membengkak mengkilat, digigiti dalam gerakan yang sensual. Bahkan dari jarak ini Yifan dapat melihat hole kecil yang berdenyut denyut memanggil untuk dipuaskan.

Seketika dirinya menggeleng. Ingatannya tentang Yixing merasuki alam bawah sadarnya, membuat dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun suara suara yang ia dengar membuat tubuh Yifan bereaksi berbeda.

"Ahhh. . .hnnnn. . haaahh. . eungghh."

Adik kecilnya dibawah sana memberontak Yifan yang sedari tadi menahan diri, telah menegang maksimal meminta untuk dibebaskan. Tao masih menggigit bibirnya, badannya terus digerakkan menyentuh permukaan sofa yang halus membuat rasa sengatan dalam tubuhnya semakin menjadi.

"Aaahhhh. . haaahh. . eummm. . aaahhh."

Damn!

Yifan yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melepas kacing kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya dan melempar jauh, berjalan mendekati sosok panda itu dan langsung menarik tengkuknya seraya melumat bibir merahnya kasar.

Tao merasakan sensasi yang berbeda juga menggairahkan. Tanpa sadar kedua lengannya melingkar indah di leher Kris dan ikut membalas lumatan.

Kris semakin berani, tangannya menggerayangi perut pemuda di bawahnya hingga sampai pada bagian kecil yang tegang disana, tanpa perintah melanjutkan permainan tangan yang sempat terhenti, memijatnya cepat dengan gerakan naik turun membuat Tao melenguh keenakan.

Melihat ekspresi tao yang begitu tak terkendali membuat Yifan langsung membalik tubuh telanjang hingga tengkurap dan memposisikannya agar menungging.

Dengan segera iapun melepas gesper miliknya dan menurunkan celana, kemudian langsung menancapkan benda kebanggaannya dalam lubang berkedut milik Tao. Membuat yang lebih muda berteriak sakit dan nikmat diwaktu bersamaan.

"Aakkhhh!"

Yifan merasa bendanya yang terjepit kuat terasa sangat panas membuatnya mendesis.

"Aaassshhhh!"

Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama untuk tao mengondisikan lubangnya agar terbiasa dengan benda baru yang mengoyak tersebut, Yifan langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa ampun.

"Aakhhh. . haaahhh. . Aahhh. . Aahh. . Saa. .kiitt."

"Nikmati saja sayang. . eungghhh. . Kau sempitt." ucap Kris entah didengar Tao atau tidak.

Dan malam mereka jalani dengan gerakan konstan dan stabil menghasilkan 2 kali klimaks Tao dan sekali luapan lahar dari Yifan. Tao berakhir dengan rasa lelah teramat langsung tertidur di atas sofa dengan posisi meringkuk.

Sementara Yifan mendudukan tubuhnya dan berjalan mengambil sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh pemuda panda yang tertidur disana. Menatap wajah polos yang tertidur membuat tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan anak rambut yang basah karena keringat dari sudut mata Tao.

Tiba - tiba tubuhnya terhenyak menatap tanpa sengaja pada cicin yang melingkar di jemarinya, tangan Yifan segera di tarik dan meninggalkan tubuh polos itu begitu saja.

Yixing

Dia lupa bahwa dia sudah memiliki yixing

'apa yang sudah aku lakukan?'

Argh!

Menyesal, Yifan tidak seharusnya melepaskan hasratnya pada Tao karena dia sesang dalam pengaruh obat perangsang, seharusnya dia bisa menahan diri lagi, karena Yifan sudah menjadi milik Yixing. Namun sekelibat pandangan akan foto foto Yixing yang sudah tidur bersama dengan Junmyeon membuatnya semakin geram juga terluka hingga tanpa sadar menarik rambunya keras.

Kemudia Yifan meninggalkan Tao yang tertidur lelap di ruang tamu dengan langkah berat dan kepala berkedut pening.

'Bagaimanapun caranya akan aku bawa tubuh Yixing sekalipun harus menyeretnya menjauh dari kim junmyeon.'

Karena foto terakhir mereka yang Yifan lihat adalah Yixing dapat tersenyum bebas dengan tangan saling bertautan dengan Junmyeon disebelahnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mempersilahkan Luhan juga Sehun untuk masuk dalam ruangannya dengan senyuman lebar, "Bagaimana perjalananmu tuan muda xi?"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan masih berdiri mematung dengan kepala menunduk di samping pintu. Sementara Sehun mendekat ke arah meja kerja seperti mencari sesuatu. Ah iya, sepertinya Chanyeol melupakan sesuatu.

"Sehun, ada kiriman barang yang harus kau lihat sekarang di kamarmu, kufikir itu paket yang kau tunggu." Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang masih mengacak acak meja.

"Oh benarkah hyung, baiklah aku lihat dulu. Lu, tetaplah disini." Sehun dengan langkah buru buru meninggalkan Luhan hanya dengan Chanyeol seorang diri.

Dalam hitungan detik-

Brakk!

"Aakhh! Sa-kitt." rintih Luhan kesakitan, terbentur keras dengan leher tercekik oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri menatap dengan pandangan membunuhnya saat itu juga, tidak peduli rintihan kesakitan kekasih adiknya dia membenturkan kepala Luhan pada tembok itu lagi.

Brakk.

Tidak sampai luka dan berdarah sih tapi-

Ini cukup, memperhatikan bahwa emosi tuan muda Wu saat ini tengah meledak tidak terkendali.

"Aku bisa saja menyingkirkanmu jika aku mau! Asal kau tau, apa yang sudah kau laukan baru saja membuatku hampir mati dan menghancurkan seluruh permaianku." desis Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata menguliti Luhan dan mencekiknya kuat.

"Jika kau masih mau hidup, tetap diam dan biarkan sehun yang melakukannya, kau tau rusa kecil, otakmu itu bisa membuatku emosi dan menghabisimu saat ini juga."

Masih terbayang bagaiman laporan cctv memperlihatkan Luhan yang akan melesakkan timah panas pada tubuh Yixing si tengah tengah pengawasan Kim juga Zhang. Oh! Damn bisa hancur kehidupannya.

"Aaakhh. . ma-maaf."

Luhan berucap penuh kesakitan dan sulit membuatkan gertakan gigi Chanyeol mereda dan menjatuhkan tubuh lemah itu ke lantai keras.

"Uhukk. . Uhhuk."

Luhan berbatuk batuk hebat kala dia sudah bebas dari cekikan di lehernya dan benturan di punggungnya. Ini sakit dan juga Chanyeol sangat mengerikan kala itu.

"Jangan sekali kali kau berani membahayakan zhang yixing atau kau yang akan mati."

Setelah mengungkapkannya Chanyeol berlalu keluar begitu saja, di balik pintu berpapasan demgan Sehun yang menatap datar tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bruk!_

 _Dan teriakan panik Kyungsoo membuat dia sadar satu hal-_

 _"HYUNG!"_

 _Dia-_

 _"Yi-xing!"_

 _-gagal._

 _Tubuh si kecil didekap berniat membangunkan Yixing di tengah kepanikan dan kemeja bagian dada atas berlumur darah menjadi jawabannya._

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon tidak berucap apapun semenjak perjalanan mereka ke rumah sakit sampai saat ini mereka berempat duduk di kursi tunggu dengan kedatangan Showluo juga Minseok di menit ketiga setelah masuknya Yixing ke ruang operasi. Suasana di kursi tunggu menjadi sunyi semua bergelut dengan pemikiran masing masing.

Junmyeon masih menatap telapak tangannya yang terkena noda darah milik Yixing membuat Showluo dan Kyungsoo menatap prihatin padanya, namun ketika Kyungsoo mendekat berniat membasuh noda itu dengan tissu basah miliknya, Junmyeon tidak menolaknya dan tiba tiba bangkit dari kursi membuat semua orang menatapnya.

Jongin terdiam di kursinya beberapa detik setelah Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan mereka semua di ruang tunggu kemudian ikut bangkit dan menyusul hyung pertamanya diikuti Jongdae yang merasa tidak nyaman jika terus berada dalam suasana seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menghentikan mobil audi miliknya di depan markas Jhope dan mendobrak pintu kasar.

Brak

"Hyung?" heran Jungkook melihat keluarga Kim datang bersama.

Jhope segera turun dari ruangannya lantai dua bersama Taehyung. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada pimpinan Kim yang menguarkan aura kegelapan kuat. Jhope paham ini karena kabar penembakan Yixing yang baru saja dia dengar. Junmyeon dalam mode paling kejamnya saat ini.

"Tunjukkan padaku rekaman cctv taman itu sekarang juga!" desisnya penuh penekanan dan Jhope sudah bersiap akan hal itu.

Setidaknya dia sudah mengenal jelas bagaimana watak pimpinan Kim di depannya ini. Tapi kali ini keikutsertaan Kim Jongdae juga Kim Jongin membuat benaknya bertanya tanya, akan bertanya hal itu tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Ini cctvnya, kau bisa melihat bagian mobil box warna putih yang terparkir di depan toko bunga itu. Akan aku putarkan, perhatikan baik baik." jelas Jhope.

Jongin, Jongdae dan juga Junmyeon mendekat memperhatikan rekaman video yang terputar ketika tragedi penembakan Yixing. Keadaan sekitar yang ramai membuat kejadian saat itu benar benar bisa disamarkan dengan baik. Dan lagi situasinya benar benar buruk.

"Kepolisian seoul akan segera mencari tau akan tragedi ini, kita harus bersiap." Jungkook memperingati, membuat Junmyeon juga Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Mereka memanfaatkan mobil box untuk satu sniper di dalamnya lewat sebuah celah?" ungkap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Ini sudah direncanakan! Coba berikan padaku satu komputer kalian." minta Jongdae dan Jungkook langsung menyerahkan laptopnya fi depan meja untuk Jongdae.

Selang beberapa menit Jongdae sudah berhasil membobol cctv seluruh jalan Seoul., "Akan aku coba melacak plat nomer mereka."

"Dan ini coba lihat. Aku berhasil melacaknya." seluruh perhatian terpusat pada komputer Jongdae.

"Aku tau jalan itu, mereka menuju arah gudang paling pinggir selatan kota." jelas Jhope.

"Tunggu, perjelas gambar ini." Jongin berucap tiba tiba.

"Putar video pada 5 menit sebelum penembakan. Ada seorang pria dengan tatto berputar dari depan box dan menghilang ke belakang." berdasarkan permintaan Jongin, Jhope memperbesar gambar pria yang membenarkan hoodie hitam miliknya dan benar punggung tangannya terdapat tatto.

"Kita pergi sekarang." perintah Junmyeon mutlak.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya terbujur lemah, wajah manisnya masi sama seperti terakhir kali Showluo menatapnya dia tetap manis meski bola matanya tertutup, tapi sekarang berbeda dengan selang oksigen sebagai penopang hidupnya dan alat alat lain, membuat Showluo menatap penuh raut penyesalan kepadanya. Kondisi Yixing dinyatakan kritis setelah operasi pengambilan peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya, membuatnya benar benar hancur sebagai seorang kakak. Minseok menenangkan gegenya dengan usapan pelan yang terus dia berikan tanpa henti.

Setelah peluru di tubuh Yixing di angkat dokter mengatakan bahwa pasien kehilangan banyak darah dan mengalami fase kritis. Jika dia tidak bisa melewati fase ini maka kemungkinan besar akan mengalami koma. Showluo terduduk lemah seketika. Ini salahnya, seharusnya dia bisa menjaga si kecil Zhang dengan lebih baik.

Golongan darah Yixing adalah golongan darah langka di dunia. Semua orang mengenal golongan darah mereka hanya sebatas golongan darah A, B, AB dan O tapi tahukah bahwa mereka masih dibedakan lagi dengan sebuah rhesus positif juga negatif. Dan golongan darah Yixing adalah AB dengan rhesus negatif hanya kurang dari 1% di dunia. Sangat sedikit, fakta bahwa golongan darah Showluo tidak sama dengan si manis menyebabkan rasa sakit yang lebih mendalam, dia menyesal.

Menyesal untuk segalanya, gagal menjaga si kecil Zhang untuk kedua kalinya dan rasa menyesal kenapa mereka tidak memiliki golongan darah yang sama. Showluo dirundung rasa penyesalan besar. Terlebih saat ini rumah sakit tengah memiliki jumlah stock darah sedikit untuk golongan darah Yixing dan sedang menghubungi berbagai rumah sakit terdekat untuk mencari stock darah yang sama.

'Yixing . . kumohon bangunlah, maafkan gege sayang.'

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon keluar dari mobil jeep dengan pandangan mata membunuh. Jongin juga Jongdae keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan persenjataan yang siap. Jhope juga Taehyung akan ikut turun pengecualian untuk Jungkook akan mengawasi dari komputer di dalam mobil bersama dua orang anak buah Junmyeon.

Mereka sudah menyadap cctv dan alat pemindai panas tubuh manusia menunjukkan ini gudang dengan denah yang cukup dapat di hafal, 4 ruangan. Satu ruang depan yang cukup luas dengan satu ruang kontrol di sisi atas lalu satu penyimpangan persenjataan dan terakhir ruang kamar mandi. Junmyeon bersiap dengan Glock 18, pistol daya tembak ledak dengan 5 peluru sekali tembak.

Jongin memimpin di depan dengan Jongdae di samping kiri Junmyeon dan kedua orang yaitu Jhope dan Taehyung di belakangnya. Mereka semua -minus Junmyeon tau- setuju dengan pesan Jongin sebelum berangkat bahwa mereka akan mengcover seluruh pergerakan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon yang tidak bisa di tebak malam ini menurut Jongin adalah malam dengan pemandangan terburuk, dia tidak bisa di ajak bicara, pandangan bola mata menggelap semenjak mengetahui fakta mobil box yang mereka curigai mengarah pada gudang dengan satu fakta penting.

Mereka anak buah Wu Yifan, Junmyeon meledak dan berambisi membunuh seluruh pengacau di depannya. Ini sulit, karena mengendalikan Junmyeon yang berada dalam mode terburuknya.

Jongin melempar senyum miring begitu beberapa anak buah di luaran gudang menyambut mereka dengan tinju dan juga pukulan. Jongin melemparkan pukulan telak di sisi arah lambung setelah menghindar dan Jongdae menendang perut mereka sekali pukul, Junmyeon mematahkan leher seorang anak buah yang menghadangnya dan Jhope menusukan pisau geriginya di perut kedua orang sekaligus.

Selesai bagian depan mereka menunggu Taehyung selesai dengan bagiannya dan-

Duarr!

Duarr!

Duarr!

Tiga bagian sisi gedung meledak disaat hampir bersamaan, Taehyung tersenyum lebar-

Brakk!

Pintu lebar itu terdorong kedalam akibat tendangan dari Junmyeon dan mereka masuk kedalam gedung di sambut tatapan membunuh tak bersahabat dari anak buah Wu Yifan. Shownu dan Wonho berada di barisan paling depan dengan pandangan mata siaga. Dan sisa 4 orang di belakang yang belum terlihat bagi Jongin dan Jongdae, mungkin hanya anak buah biasa. Tapi bukan mereka yang dicari, melainkan seseorang dengan tatto di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Keh, tidak aku sangka kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Jongin menatap remeh Shownu.

Jongdae maju selangkah ke depan, "Sedikit menyesal sebenarnya bila aku boleh bilang melihat wajah kalian lagi."

Tanpa banyak bicara Junmyeon segera melempar peledak kedepan Shownu juga Wonho dan menembak cepat mereka semua,baku tembak tidak terelakkan.

Duarr

Dor

Dor

Dor

Jongin mengumpat melihat kelakuan Junmyeon yang tidak sabaran. Tanpa dia sadari Wonho datang dari samping dan memberi pukulan di perutnya, Jongin berguling ke samping.

"Shit!"

Wonho tersenyum puas, tapi Jongdae segera memukulkan balok kayu ke punggungnya hingga terdengar suara erangan penuh rasa sakit darinya.

"Aaarrkkh!"

Jhope dan Taehyung saling bekerja sama dengan melumpuhkan orang orang yang nampak menghimpit mereka. Yang ketika mereka mulai menyerang bersamaan maka Jhope akan mengangkat Taehyung di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan saling dihimpit di antara tubuh dan dada. Ini lebih pada kekuatan tangan. Yang dimana Taehyung memanfaatkan tubuh terangkatnya untuk menendang lebih dari 3 orang sekaligus.

Belum selesai Jhope akan merunduk menggoreskan pisaunya pada kaki kedua orang di depannya yang akan mengerang kesakitan dan Taehyung kembali berbalik kedepan untuk melesakkan senjata api kedap suara.

Jangan remehkan kerja sama mereka.

Dari 5 orang yang saling terlibat baku hantam Junmyeon mencari sosok lelaki dengan tatto di punggung tangan kanannya. Namun, tiba tiba sebuah kepalan tangan melayang hendak mengenai wajahnya, Junmyeon bergerak cepat menghindar dan dalam persekian detik dia melihat kepalan tangan itu nampak tatto yang tersembunyi di balik sarung tangan jaring jaringnya. Itu Kihyun.

Pandangan mata Junmyeon menggelap kala itu juga.

Got it!

Seorang yang berani menyakiti miliknya harus mati!

Junmyeon menatap tanpa ekspresi mendekat dan terus melangkah maju sementara Kihyun terus melayangkan pukulan yang selalu di dapat dihindari Junmyeon. Tapi kali ini tidak akan meleset! Kihyun melayangkan pukulan tepat pada wajah Junmyeon yang dimana cincin gerigi milik Kihyun mengenai kulit tulang pipi hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau payah kim!" seru Kihyun bangga.

"Brengsek!" itu bukanlah Junmyeon melainkan Jongin.

Jongin dan Jongdae menatap membunuh pada Kihyun dan orang orangnya. Mereka tidak akan pernah terima jika Junmyeon di lukai atau bahkan direndahkan. Jhope dan Taehyung siap akan reaksi Kim segera mematahkan leher anak buah Wu untuk membantu Junmyeon. Jongdae menendang Shownu, perkelahian mereka belum berakhir masih terus memukul dan ketika Jongdae benar benar muak.

Shownu ditahan tangannya yang akan melayangkan pukulan dan di putar berlawanan arah hingga teriakan kesakitan menggema, tapi Jongdae belum selesai. Dia menendang paha kanan Shownu dan mematahkan tulangnya.

"Aaakkhhhhhhh!"

Dor

Jongin mendengar teriakan Shownu menatap dingin pada Wonho yang memundurkan langkangnya ketakutan. Di lihatnya sekitar hanya tinggal dia juga Kihyun yang masih berkelahi dengan Junmyeon juga 2 orang bawahannya yang mulai dihabisi Jhope juga Taehyung dengan menembakkan senjata pada mulut mereka. Atau Taehyung yang memukul kepala bawahannya dengan balok kayu hingga berlumuran darah dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu girang.

Mereka kalah.

Jongin tersenyum remeh, mangsanya ketakutan. Maka tidak mau berlama lama Jongin berlari dan meloncat menendang dada Wonho hingga terjatuh.

Bruk

Tubuhnya yang terbaring di duduki dan di hadiahi pukulan beruntun di wajahnya dan pukulan keras di dada. Wonho merasa sesak seketika itu juga dan terbatuk darah. Di tengah usaha tangannya meraih raih apapun benda disampingnya, Jongin menarik kerah kemeja Wonho dan membenturkan kepalanya keras pada lantai hingga darah segar mengalir di balik kepalanya.

Jongin berdiri bergabung dengan Jongdae, Jhope juga Taehyung yang sudah membereskan mangsa mereka. Taehyung melempar balok kayunya yang penuh darah ke depan, tergeletak di samping Junmyeon yang berdiri.

Tinggal sang tersangkanya saat ini.

Junmyeon menatap balok kayu sekilas lalu kembali melayangkan pukulan kepalan tangan ke wajah Kihyun hingga terhuyung kebelakang tersungkur menabrak kursi. Kihyun tersenyum dibalik punggungnya, dan Jongin yang menatap dengan kernyitan dalam.

"Awas hyung!" teriak Jongdae.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

"Ahahahahahaha, kalian fikir aku takut kim!"

Dor

Junmyeon bersembunyi di balik meja yang terguling namun, itu bukan persembunyian yang tepat karena Kihyun terus melayangkan tembakan hingga melobangi meja. Junmyeon tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia bangkit dari persembunyian yang langsung menantang Kihyun yang bagai orang kesurupan terus melayangkan tembakan tanpa henti.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Jongin dan Jongdae mengumpat melihat nekatnya Junmyeon tanpa menunggu mereka mengcover gerakannya.

Dor

"Akh!"

"Sialan!"

Dor

"Aakhh."

Junmyeon terkena peluru di bagian lengan kanannya namun Jongin berhasil menghentikan langkah Kihyun untuk menembak lagi dengan mengenai lengan dan kakinya. Jangan remehkan Jongin. Junmyeon bangkit dari posisi terduduknya mendekati Kihyun yang terkapar kesakitan. Dia tau adik adiknya tidak akan membunuh mangsanya tanpa izin dari Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengeluarkan pistol Glock 18 dan membidik bagian bahu kanan atas Kihyun.

Dooorr

Sekali tembak 5 peluru bersarang disana. Dan tidak peduli teriakan sakit Kihyun. Junmyeon menembaknya terus menerus di tempat yang sama.

Dor

Dor

"Aaaaakkkhhhhh"

Cklek

"Bawa kemari tabungku!" desis Junmyeon pada anak buahnya yang sudah berdatangan memeriksa keamanan tuannya.

Jongin berfikir malam ini akan panjang, kabar terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum turun dari mobil jeep tadi adalah kabar Yixing yang ada dalam masa kritis.

"Jika yixing tidak sadar juga dari masa kritisnya, itu akan lebih mengerikan lagi." miris Jongin melihat Junmyeon di depannya.

Kihyun di ikat tangannya disamping kanan kiri dalam papan kayu berukuran dua kali lebar pintu dengan leher juga di lilitkan lain yang menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak berpindah. Anak buah Kim yang melakukannya sesuai perintah Junmyeon. Dan tabung berukuran besar sudah dia siapkan di samping Kihyun berdiri terisi air yang berwarna begitu biru.

Jongdae curiga mendekati tabung itu dan mencium setetesnya, menjilatnya kemudian memebelalakan mata menatap Junmyeon. Dalam hati kecil paling dalamnya dia berharap Yixing harus segera sadar. Atau monster di hadapannya yang sedang memasang senjata api tidak dapat dihentikan.

Junmyeon mulai membidik dan kembali melepaskan timah panasnya lalu berjalan mendekati Kihyun, "Kau harus membayar apa yang sudah kau lakukan."

Dor

Jleb

Setelahnya pisau menancam indah di bahu kanannya yang sudah berlubang akibat belasan peluru bersarang disana. Seharusnya mereka benar benar tidak bermain dengan klan Kim.

"Aaakkhhhhh!"

"Aaaakkhhhh!"

Jhope menatap sendu, entah kesekian kalinya Kihyun berteriak akibat tembakan atau giresan pisau milik Junmyeon. Kihyun bagaikan mandi darah saat ini baju atasnya sudah disobek dan dada hingga perut di sayati pisau juga besi panas. Tiba tiba pintu gudang yang tertutup terbuka dengan buru buru sseorang lelaki dengan kemeja putih mendekati mereka. Taekwoon menatap tidak percaya pada Junmyeon dan mendekatinya menahan tangan kanan yang akan mengoreskan pisaunya lagi.

"Cukup bodoh! Apa kau akan tetap disini dan melupakan keadaan yixing!" desisnya tanpa peduli tatapan membunuh Junmyeon.

Pandangan Junmyeon meredup melempar pisaunya dengan mudah. Kihyun sedikit bernafas lega di tengah rasa sekaratnya. Hanya sebentar karena-

"Tenggelamkan dia."

-ini belum berakhir.

Tubuh berbalut darah itu dilepas talinya dan di masukkan pada tabung berisi air garam. Hingga berwarna semerah darah memenuhi seluruh air dalam tabung dan tubuh melayang Kihyun yang kehabisan udara dalam kolam menjadi akhir penderitaannya.

Jpret

.

.

.

.

.

Bagai sebuah benang merah kehidupan, dia terbangun dari tidurnya pada pukul 2 lewat pagi hari. Dan berguman pelan dalam tertutupnya kedua bola mata indah itu.

"Jun-myeon. . ."

.

.

Kantong darah AB rhesus negatif untuk Yixing datang pada pukul 1 lewat tengah malam tadi, Showluo juga Kyungsoo belum tidur kala itu. Hanya Minseok yang di paksa beristirahat oleh Showluo karena dia kasian pada adiknya satu itu harus ikut begadang.

"Kau tidak ikut istirahat juga kim kecil." ucap Showluo menatap Kyungsoo yang tetap terjaga di kursi ruang tunggu depannya.

Kyungsoo memberenggut, "Aku kyungsoo hyung, bukan kim kecil."

Showluo tersenyum dia tau kim di depannya ini berbeda dengan yang lain. Tim dokter masih berada dalam ruangan Yixing yang sekarang sudah di pindah ke ruang vvip. Berita penembakan di tempat umum benar benar membuat kepolisian Seoul mencari saksi korban maupun tersangka akan kejadian tersebut. Showluo sudah berhasil menyelesaikannya lebih cepat.

Donghae keluar dengan tim dokter lainnya dari kamar Yixing, "Pasien sudah melalui masa kritis dan tubuhnya sudah mulai stabil mungkin beberapa jam lagi dia sudah akan sadar, kalian bisa menunggunya di dalam."

Showluo tersenyum dan merasa lega saat itu juga bersama Minseok yang sudah terbangun ikut masuk mendekati ranjang Yixing.

"Apa junmyeon belum kembali?" tanya Donghae kepada Kyungsoo yang akan masuk ke kamar Yixing.

"Belum hyung. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?"

Donghae tersenyum, "Semuanya baik baik saja,mungkin cuma junmyeon yang luka, taekwoon yang menelfonku tadi. Aku pergi dulu."

Kyungsoo sedikit lega mendengarkan berita dari Donghae. Selanjutnya Kyungsoo masuk kamar Yixing bergabung bersama dengan Showluo dan Minseok.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar kata Donghae bahwa perkembangan Yixing meningkat dengan baik. Menjelang pukul 8 pagi jemari lentik itu bergerak pelan. Minseok dan Kyungsoo tengah keluar untuk mencari sarapan bersama. Jongin dan Jongdae juga ikut sebenarnya namun Jongdae menyeret Jongin keluar lebih dahulu.

Showluo menatap penuh harap pada kedua bola mata si manis itu akan terbuka di detik berikutnya. Dan benar perlahan bola mata itu terbuka menyesuaikan bias lampu rumah sakit. Showluo tidak bisa untuk tidak bersyukur karena Yixing sudah mampu membuka matanya sekarang, dia mencium punggung tangan lemah si manis penuh kasih sebagai seorang kakak dan mempersilahkan para dokter untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

.

.

.

"Ge. . ." ucap Yixing lemah.

Showluo menduduki kursi samping ranjang Yixing, "Kau sudah sadar? Terimakasih xing er."

Yixing tersenyum lemah menampilkan dimplenya.

"Maafkan gege, gege yang membuatmu seperti ini." sesal Showluo, yang dibalas gelengan dari Yixing.

"Bukan. . .ini bukan . . salah gege." ujar Yixing mencoba memberi remasan di tangan Showluo pelan.

"Ini salah gege, maafkan gege sudah menyakiti hatimu." Showluo mengusap pelan punggung tangannya.

Selanjutnya keduanya terlarut dalam perbincangan panjang. Minseok sebenarnya sudah datang sejak menit yang lalu bersama Kyungsoo namun urung masuk dan kembali duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Hyung tidak masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Minseok menggeleng, sejenak dia memikirkan kedua Zhang di dalam membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka jadi dia yang merupakan orang lain terasa kurang baik jika ikut masuk. Dia sudah bisa akrab dengan Kyungsoo semenjak kejadian semalam yang mengharuskan kedua keluarga saling menunggu dan bersabar akan keadaan Yixing.

Dan sebuah fakta yang didapat dari Kyungsoo adalah Showluo juga Minseok sudah tau akan penembakan itu dan juga ada di tempat kejadian. Tapi yang Kyungsoo khawatirkan adalah Junmyeon yang belum juga datang.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok masuk ke dalam ruangan Yixing yang sudah dapat duduk di atas ranjang dengan senyuman manis mengembang tulus lengkap dengan dimplenya. Jongin berikutnya menemani Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di dalam sedangkan Showluo tetap berada di samping adiknya.

"Aku senang kau sudah sembuh, lukamu masih sakit?" Jongin mendekat ke ranjang Yixing dan menyerah sebuket rangkaian bunga.

Yixing tersenyum manis lalu berucap terimakasih. Yang berikutnya pelukan sayang dari sang adik doe eyes, "Hyung. . . Aku sangat bahagia dapat melihatmu tersenyum lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Pandangan Yixing mengarah pada pintu kamar rumah sakit, tidak ada kedatangan Junmyeon di hati pertamanya sadar. Dan sebuah pelukan hangat menyadarkannya. Minseok menangis sesenggukan di depannya.

"Aku merindukan gegee." ucap Yixing tulus membalas pelukan itu dengan usapan penenang.

"Hiks. . .Maafkan aku xingie. . . hiks." tangis Minseok.

"Kalian jangan merasa bersalah seperti ini, gege juga. Aku baik baik saja."

"Kau selalu bilang baik. . .hiks . .tapi . . hiks memendam semuanya sendirian. .hiks. .Aku takut kehilanganmu xingie hiks."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu ge. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." bola matanya bergulir menatap sedikit celah di pintu.

"Aku membuat gege berpisah darinya, maaf." ujarnya mendapat gelengan dari Minseok.

"Aku membuat kalian dalam masa sulit, berujar tidak baik baik saja untuk menunggu saat yang tepat. Aku tau gege akan menatap bulan di malam hari dan membisikkan tiap kata rindu pada angin malam." ungkap Yixing mengusap lembut bahu Minseok.

"Mengharuskan gege bersama showluo ge dan tidak kembali padanya, maaf gege. Jika saja aku tidak lemah gege tidak perlu melakukan ini semua." sesalnya.

"Hiks . . berhenti .hiks. . Kau tidak lemah. . aku menyayangi mu tulus yixing. . hiks kau adikku juga hiks . . aku juga sama tidak mau melepaskanmu." Minseok tidak dapat menahan laju air matanya kala melihat adik kesayangannya menunduk.

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan raut wajah terkejut, dia sudah berdiam diri lama menyaksikan pengakuan Yixing dari balik pintu kamar rumah sakit. Jadi selama ini-

Minseoknya aman

Minseoknya baik baik saja

Ini hanya untuk mengamankan Yixing dari perlakuan Kim

Dan dia justru bersama Junmyeon memperlakukan Yixing sangat-

-buruk

"Kembalilah padanya ge. Kumohon maafkan minseok ge, jongdae ya." Yixing tersenyum lembut dengan memeluk Minseok dan menatap Kim nomer dua di depan pintu.

Showluo bangga pada adiknya lalu memberi usapan pada puncak kepalanya dan beranjak keluar memberi ruang pada Jongdae juga Minseok. Dia sudah lega sekarang. Yixing sudah kembali tersenyum dan mau berbicara dengannya. Minseok juga sudah menemukan jalannya kembali.

"Hyung- apa? Apa itu benar?" tanya Jongdae tercekat.

"Hiks maaf dae-ie." Minseok mesih memeluk Yixing sambil terus menangis dan Yixing tersenyum melihat keduanya mulai bisa bicara jujur.

Dan pundak bergetar itu ditarik dalam pelukan erat akan rasa senang yang membuncah juga rindu dan lega. Jongdae memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil di puncak kepalanya. Dan mengusap lelehan air matanya. Jongdae sangat bahagia, hyung manisnya telah kembali lalu memeluknya lagi.

"Maafkan aku." kata Jongdae menatap Yixing dalam.

"Dan. . Terimakasih banyak." tambahnya lagi.

Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo di dekatnya tersenyum menikmati moment mereka kembali sungguh indah dan Kyungsoo tanpa ragu mendaratkan kepalanya bersandar di dada Jongin. Sangat indah melihat mereka bersama lagi.

"Akhirnya." desah Jongin lega.

"Berjanjilah kau juga tidak akan pergi dariku." guman Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku berjanji." janji Jongin.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Meskipun Jongin memiliki tingkah polah yang unik atau aneh tapi diam diam dia selalu mengharap bisa berada di sampingnya. Bersama Jongin.

.

.

.

Showluo menutup pintu dengan tatapan heran, Junmyeon berdiri lalu di samping pintu tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanyanya, yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari Junmyeon.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya." pandangan Showluo mengarah pada lengan Junmyeon yang di bebat perban dengan noda merah di tengahnya juga pipi yang tergores.

Dia sudah melihat rekaman dari Renjun yang berhasil membuatnya terkejut akan amarah seorang Kim.

"Terimakasih, kim." Showluo tersenyum.

' _Aku tidak pantas menerima ungkapan itu, aku hanyalah monster untuk yixing.'_

"Kau menjaganya untukku juga membalasnya." Jikapun itu adalah Showluo yang harus membunuh sniper yang telah melukai Yixing dia pasti akan sama kejamnya dengan Junmyeon.

' _Aku juga menghancurkannya selama ini.'_

"Bisakah aku percayakan adikku untukmu?" ini bukan pertanyaan namun sebuah janji kesanggupan.

' _Aku- menginginkannya lebih dari itu.'_

"Jauhkan dia dari bahaya juga wu yifan. Keselamatannya terancam bila di dekatnya." karena bagi Showluo keselamatan Yixing lebih dari apapun.

"Aku akan menjaganya. . .hyung." - _juga akan membunuh siapapun yang melukainya dan_

 _-menebus kesalahanku karena telah melukainya._

 _Maafkan aku sayang_

 _Kumohon maafkan aku_

 _Aku . . . menyesal_

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon masuk kedalam kamar inap Yixing dengan pelan takut bahwa si manis akan terbangun, sekarang pukul sepuluh malam dimana tadi Minseok bilang Yixing sudah tertidur sejak pukul sembilan. Ada rasa kecewa dia tidak bisa melihat wajah bahagianya si kecil Zhang.

"Kenapa kau baru datang?" Junmyeon berjingkat mendengar pertanyaan Yixing.

Pemuda chinese itu sekarang tengah terduduk di tengah ranjang dengan ekspresi wajah datar namun tetap terlihat lucu.

"Sudah puas melihatku dari jauh." tambahnya lagi.

"Yixing. . ." panggil Junmyeon.

Dia sadar bahwa Yixingnya saat ini tengah marah. Dia sudah ketahuan datang namun tidak mau masuk dan tidak menemui Yixing.

"Pergi!" seru Yixing cepat.

Junmyeon terkejut di tempat mendengarkan seruan Yixing, oh gawat dia membuat little lamb marah, benar benar marah.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu." sahutnya lagi.

"Maaf. . . sayang."

"Keluar."

Hanya ungkapan maaf yang bisa Junmyeon ucapkan kala itu, dia tidak mau membuat Yixing menangis ataupun marah dan membuat repot semua orang, jadi dia lebih memilih meninggalkan kamar Yixing dan berjaga diluar.

Sejujurnya, Yixing tidak benar benar mengusir Junmyeon keluar kamar rawatnya dan meninggalkannya tidur malam ini sendirian. Dia kecewa kenapa Junmyeon tidak memaksanya seperti biasa untuk bisa terus berada di dekatnya. Apa Junmyeon sudah berubah? Apa dia tidak mau bersama dengan orang lemah seperti Yixing? Segala pikiran buruk terus menghantui dan berputar putar dalam benaknya hingga dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa jauh dari Junmyeon, karena kebiasaannya tidur ditemani Junmyeon membuat saat ini dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Hiks . . hiks . . .junmyeon jahat!" isaknya pelan

"Aku membencimu . . hiks." tambahnya sambil meringkuk memeluk boneka unicorn pemberian Minseok hingga kelelahan menangis dan tertidur dengan air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Junmyeon menarik selimut Yixing sebatas dagu dan mengusap kepala si manis penuh perasaan.

Hari kedua Yixing di rumah sakit dia masih enggan menatap Junmyeon ataupun berbicara berdua dengannya dan hari ini dia difokuskan pada bekas luka tembak. Memang sudah tertutup namun belum sepenuhnya kering. Yixing sendiri terus merengek ingin pulang dan tidak mau berada di rumah sakit lagi. Bahkan Yixing rela hingga mengeluarkan aegyo untuk dapat membujuk Donghae agar bisa mengizinkannya pulang.

Junmyeon mati matian menahan amarah saat itu. Dan Yixing kembali melakukannya di hari ketiga, dia benar benar tidak tahan dengan bau obat rumah sakit.

"Xing er, katakan pada gege kau ingin pulang kemana?" tanya Showluo mengusap pelan kepala Yixing.

"Gege. . " guman Yixing takut.

"Bolehkah. . . .a-aku pulang bersama kyungsoo." terangnya menatap memohon pada Kyungsoo juga Showluo disampingnya.

"Jaga dirimu kalau begitu." jawab Showluo menatap Yixing dalam.

"Katakan pada gege jujur, kau tidak mau pulang ke apartemen gege?" bisik Showluo.

"Aku . . .aku ingin. . .pulang ke rumah junmyeon." gumannya sangat lirih.

"Baiklah. Minseok aku titip yixing juga." setidaknya dia tau apa jawaban pertanyaannya tempo hari.

Showluo mengantarkan adiknya juga seluruh keluarga Kim ke mobil yang akan membawanya pergi dari rumah sakit. Yixing sudah bisa berjalan normah hanya bahunya saja yang masih di bebat perban dan si kecil Zhang terus menempel pada adiknya juga hyungnya -Minseok- membuat kedua Kim mulai menyuarakan protes pada Junmyeon.

Sampai di rumah Yixing tidak mau bicara ataupun menatap Junmyeon dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di bantu Kyungsoo katena Minseok lebih dahulu di tarik Jongdae. Yixing seharian selalu menarik kyungsoo juga minseok ataupun berteriak kala dia ingin sesuatu atau ketika Junmyeon mendekat. Jongin dan Jongdae menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

Junmyeon tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, Yixing yang menjauh darinya membuat dia naik pitam sendiri membentak Yixing kala di ruang makan hingga si manis menangis berlari ke kamar. Junmyeon meremas rambut frustasi setelahnya dan ikut memasuki kamar Yixing di menit berikutnya.

Mengusap penuh kasih pada surai rambut Yixing yang meringkuk di atas ranjang, "Maafkan aku."

Yixing menatap tajam setelahnya, "Kau tidak ada saat aku sadar."

"Kau tidak mau masuk ke kamarku meski tau aku sudah pulih." sahutnya cepat.

"Apa saja yang ada dalam benakmu!" teriak Yixing seketika.

"Hiks . . Kau tidak ada ketika aku susah tertidur!" protesnya lagi.

"Maaf."

"Aku membencimu!"

Junmyeon memenjarakan tubuh Yixing di antara tubuhnya, tersenyum melihat wajah basah memerah di bawahnya. Di usapnya pipi basah itu pelan takun melukai dan isakan masih saja keluar dari bibir cherry milik Yixing. Hingga Junmyeon menarik dagunya lalu membawa pada ciuman lembut yang begitu memabukkan, baru di lepas kala Yixing mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Maafkan aku hmm."

Diselipkannya rambut Yixing di balik telinga dan mengulumnya pelan memberi gigitan kecil di ujung telinga juga di balik telinga membuat Yixing tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah.

"Aaahhh . . unngg"

Lengan berotot Junmyeon di pukul pelan berniat menghentikan aksi mesum sang dominan, namun bukan berhenti justru desisan akan rasa sakit yang keluar.

"Sshhh."

"Junmyeon?"

Di balik lampu temaram malam hari, Yixing panik melihat warna kain kemeja yang awalnya putih bersih menjadi ternoda oleh warna merah. A-apa yang terjadi? Dan Junmyeon juga belum mau berkata apapun.

Jemari lentik itu terulur membuka sedikit demi sedikit kancing kemeja putih Junmyeon dengan tangan gemetar. Junmyeon diam membiarkannya. Ketika sebatas perut sisi kanan kemejanya di tarik lolos memperlihatkan lenganya yang di balut perban. Yixing membulatkan bola matanya hingga menutup mulut dengan tangan.

Jemari Yixing menjalar menyentuh pelan luka di lengan Junmyeon, "I-ini kenapa?"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum angelic menarik jemari itu untuk dibawa pada kecupan kecupan pelan di tiap jemarinya, Yixing bersemu merah. Bagaiman tidak, oh lihatlah sekarang. Junmyeon dengan abs yang tercetak jelas pada perutnya dengan lengan berotot dan balutan perban tengah menggenggam jemarinya dalam kecupan lembut yang menatap bola matanya dalam perangkap pesona sang pemimpin Kim.

Yixing tanpa sadar menahan nafas, sedangkan Junmyeon tau jika si manis dibawahnya ini tengah mengaguminya terkekeh pelan. Dia sangat menggemaskan saat ini. Lalu menundukkan tubuhnya hingga sampai di telinga kanan Yixing dan mengulurkan lidah memainkan ceruk lubang telinga itu dalam jilatan.

"Umm. . .aaangghh!"

"Hanya luka kecil sayang-"

Ucapan tertunda Junmyeon menyadarkan Yixing lalu menatap pimpinan Kim itu dalam. Kedua jemarinya dia bawa pada kedua sisi rahang tegas Junmyeon dan memberikan usapan kecil disana.

Junmyeon mengecup tempat dimana dada atas Yixing yang terkena timah panas berulang kali, menyadarkan Yixing bahwa Junmyeon benar benar menyesal akan membiarkan dia terluka, sama seperti gegenya. Dan otak kecilnya berfikir bahwa mungkin saja luka itu karena Junmyeon telah menghabisi-

Tidak-

Pikiran Yixing tercekat, "Ju-junmyeon . . . Apa yang kau lakukan pada orang itu?"

Raut wajah Junmyeon berubah kontras dan Yixing semakin ketakutan karenanya namun Junmyeon menempelkan kedua dahi mereka beralig memberi kecupan lama disana.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, dia tidak akan bisa melukaimu lagi."

Penjelasan Junmyeon dapat disimpulkan bahwa Junmyeon benar benar menghabisi orang tersebut, oh ayolah ini dunia hitam dan hal itu sudah biasa terjadi, Yixing mengigit bibirnya.

"Ma. . Maafkan aku. . hiks. . .Junmyeon maaf."

Tangis Yixing pecah saat itu juga dan Junmyeon benar benar kelimpungan menenangkannya, Yixing tidak bisa diam dan terus berujar maaf tanpa henti. Yixing terus berguman dia yang membuat Junmyeon terluka juga banyak hal lainnya.

"Hei baby. . .sstt dengarkan aku."

"Aku baik baik saja ini hanya luka gores yang akan hilang beberapa hari kedepan,tapi aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan luka dalam tubuhmu ini."

Perkataan Junmyeon membuat tangis Yixing mereda namun masih sesenggukan dan terus berguman maaf. Junmyeon membawa Yixing terduduk dari tidurnya.

"Berhenti mengatakan maaf . . . Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku sayang."

Junmyeon menangkup kedua tangan Yixing dalam gengaman lembutnya dan memberinya kecupan lama disana. Yixing masih sesenggukan namun merespon dengan anggukan kepala dan Junmyeon tidak bisa untuk tidak bahagia kala Yixing melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang terbukanya untuk menghirup aroma maskulin Junmyeon juga memeluknya erat.

Yixing mendongak menatap Junmyeon dengan wajah merah dan basah, Junmyeon mengusapnya pelan dan ingatkan Junmyeon bahwa ini bukan sebuah ilusi, Yixing mengalungkan tanganya di leher guna mencium Junmyeon dalam tautan lidah panas.

Junmyeon membenarkan posisi duduk si manis hingga duduk melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Junmyeon dan saling menempelkan kedua tubuh mereka. Yixing tidak tau apa yang merasukinya, dia benar benar takut kala melihat luka Junmyeon dan membayangkan nyawa pria di depannya ini dipertaruhkan membuat hatinya sesak saat itu juga.

Dia tidak mau Junmyeon terluka atau terjadi apapun padanya, hanya gara gara Yixing. Junmyeon rela melukai tubuhnya sendiri, hingga dia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk memanggut bibir sang dominan meski rasa takut juga gemetar menyelimutinya.

"Aaangh. . .ngghh. . . ummngghh"

Yixing mendesah sensual kala Junmyeon justru mengusapkan usapan kecil pada bagian atas tubuhnya yang menonjol dari luar kemejanya terlebih kala bagian selatan mereka juga ikut bergesekan. Kepala Yixing berputar saat itu juga.

"Aanghh. . .junmyeonnh"

Namun Junmyeon kembali membaringkannya dan mencium bibir basah itu sekilas.

"Jika kau sudah sembuh aku tidak janji akan melepasmu sayang. . .kau masih sakit, jadi istirahatlah."

Ungkapan penuh pengertian itu membuat Yixing kembali menarik Junmyeon dalam pelukannya.

"Junmyeon~"

"Kau akan meninggalkan lagi malam ini?" rengek Yixing memainkan kerah baju Junmyeon dengan tatapan menunduk.

Tuhan, kumohon bantu Junmyeon mengendalikan dirinya.

Sisi monsternya benar benar ingin menerkam Yixing lalu menghajarnya dalam tautan tubuh juga desahan tanpa ampun. Sedangkan ketika bola matanya bergulir pada luka itu, Junmyeon tau jika luka itu baru saja kering yang akan sensitif pada pergerakan kasar dan tiba tiba.

Yixing sangat menggemaskan malam ini dan benar benar membuat hormonnya tidak terkendali dengan baik. Lalu dia putuskan membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukan hangat mengantarkan tidurnya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

A/n:

Hai apa kabar, aku harap keadaan kalian sehat sehat saja.

Aku hampir bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini sebelum malam pukul 9 sebenarnya, jika tidak tiba tiba terserang asam lambung mendadak.

Banyak yang ingin saya ceritakan pada kalin semua, Ace sampai di chap 16 dan saya sangat bahagia.

Oke, dulu konsep awal dan Ace yg sekarang banyak berubah di sana sini. Awalnya chenmin dan hunhan akan bersatu sebagai hadiah akan berakhirnya perang bersaudara. Begitu pula Tao yang keluar hanya di ending saja. Namun perubahan banyak saya lakukan disana sini sehingga saya fikir ini akan bagus.

Lalu

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini,

Maaf untuk Kristao, dan saya mau komentar kalian soal Junmyeon?

Saya sengaja ga sangkutin hemofilia milik Yixing, saya mau disini Yixing all out buat crimenya jadi bisa siksa abang semaunya/maapbang. Dan sebagai gantinya saya jelasin buat rhesus negatif dan positif di atas yang buat darah gol. Ab emang asli sama aja nakutinnya kek hemofilia jadi ini impas ya kkkk

.

.

viviyeer

Makasih banget sayang uda suka, chap ini untukmu. Makasihhh

RainEXO

Buat rainexo mau tanya disini yang paling sadis siapa kalo gtu, kkkk. Pesannya ke ceye aku sampekin tapi dia blom kau tobat. Oke chenmin juga sulay uda baikan dsini. Ini chap untukmu makasih~

flying white unicorn

Hehehe kak, ini chap untukmu fash biar ga penasaran, makasih~ kkkkk

nichi

Hehehe aku emng kangen ama nichi, moga aja ketemu ya cowok sebaik junmen, okwh ipan uda ama tao. Chenmin juga. Ini chap untuk nichiku sayang moga sukaaa

Geraldine Xoxo

Iya ini kisah cinta yang rumit tapi moga masih suka terus yaa. Buat kau uda aku persembahin yang hampir koma dan yang hampir rapuh, tapi rapuhnya Junmyeon itu mengarah jw monster. Makasihh ini charter untukmu sayang. Jangan kesel ama chan dia baik kok tapi ga kkkkmk

MinieZhang

Kamu shock ya, hehe uda ga apa kok yixingnya, moga suka ya chap iini buat kamuu

angsongsaening

Makasih banyak

Iya sayang ini wu,semakin Yixing nyaman maka sifat aslinya bakalan keluar. Biaar seru jaxi yixing dibuat dilema dulu. Oke makasih moga ini ngwh kayak guru bahasa indonesia mu, chap ini untukmu moga suka.

adindallss

Oke makasih sayang, aku semangat. Masalah kris uda buat tao ya dsini dan park emmm keknya ga hancur gmana dong kkkkk

yeojaakoriya23

fast updatee ini untukmu sayang

D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

Aku baca semua uneg unegmu,

biar dramatis jadi g di jawab,makasih atas reviewmu juga dirimu terwujudlah dosa kris dikenudian gmharu. Chenmin n kaisoo uda bergerak ya. Aku usaha keras buat tampilin luhan disini juga sulay. Makasih tebakannya benar ini wu. Semangat juga yaaa. Aku atit hiks/plak

CandytoPuppy

Tuh kan bener eon, ada kok yang menginginkan mu dan entah mengapa eon cocok jadi emaknya iccing, buat nunnanya kim ini update untukmu.

yxingbunny

Makasih untuk healingmu sayang, tebakanmu benar. Wu yifan pelakunya. Ini chap untukmu.

.

.

Makasih buat kalian semua, aku selalu tunggu komen curhatan kalian di review moga ga bosen ya review ace, dan HeartBreaker uda baca? Saya nangis lagiii hueee.

D'xp emang jjang buat yang melow melow.

Oke see you next chap,

R&R

 _Luce,_

 _With love_

 _25 Desember 2016._


	17. Chapter 17

**Ace**

Inilah Ace dan segala kekuatannya,

sebuah pilihan dari beribu banyak pilihan.

Yang mampu membuatmu berfikir dengan seribu fikiran.

Seribu pertimbangan

dengan berjuta keputusan.

Konsekuensi dari pilihan yang sudah kau pertimbangankan

Yang mampu membuat kehidupanmu di hari esok

berubah menjadi mimpi buruk atau sebaliknya

.

This is **Ace**

.

This is Sulay With Kim Family.

All member Exo

.

Pearl luce original story

D'Xp ft luce original idea

.

Please dont plagiat

-idea, story, plot, and all about my icon in my story-

.

This is my story and only be mine.

.

Kim dengan Zhang Yixing

Park dengan Kim Jongdae

Zhang dengan Kim Minseok

Wu dengan Byun Baekhyun

Romance, crime, friendship, Yaoi, typo (s)

.

.

 **Rated M**

 **Wran: mature content, daddykink**

 **.**

.

 _Baby Xingie?!_

 _._

.

 _._

Kyungsoo mengetuk ketukkan sepatunya di lantai bosan, sudah pukul 9 pagi tetapi hyung tertuanya belum juga kembali. Ish, sebenarnya Jongin bawa kemana hyungnya itu. Minseok menuruni tangga bersama Jongdae menatap heran pada wajah cemberut Kyungsoo di meja makan.

"Kau menunggu sesuatu?" tanya Jongdae ketika sudah duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin! Dia membawa Junmyeon hyung keluar sejak pagi dini hari dan belum kembali." geram Kyungsoo.

Minseok datang dengan secangkir kopi untuk Jongdae, "Memang ada apa kyungsoo?"

"Huh! Yixing hyung tidak mau diganti perbannya tanpa junmyeon hyung." dengus Kyungsoo.

Minseok tertawa mendengarnya, mengundang pandangan heran dari Jongdae juga Kyungsoo. Adiknya yang satu itu benar benar, "Paling dia juga tertidur lagi sekarang."

Dan benar kata Minseok, Yixing yang cemberut karena sedari tadi dia dipaksa digantikan perban di bahunya menolak. Mengatakan bahwa dia mau bertemu Junmyeon dan hanya mau Junmyeon yang menggantikannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo saja dihiraukan perkataannya. Dan sekarang pemuda changsa itu tengah kembali berlayar di alam mimpi karena terlalu lama menunggu Junmyeon.

Dan ketika Junmyeon baru menginjakkan kakinya di dalam mansion sudah mendapat pandangan menusuk dari Kyungsoo. Yang mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera ke kamar Yixing.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang tengah tertidur lagi dengan kekehan geli, sampai sampai menolak untuk mengganti perban dan tertidur lagi setelah mandi. Bahkan dia masih menggunakan bathrobe putih, Junmyeon membayangkan pasti Yixing tidur dipenuhi rasa tidak nyaman, dengan perlahan di singkapnya bathrobe dengan hati hati menunjukkan bahu putih mulus yang terbalut perban.

Junmyeon membuka simpulnya perlahan dan mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit perban itu, dengan mengangkat tangan juga sebagian tubuh Yixing untuk memudahkannya membuka perban guna mengganti dengan yang baru. Namun salahkan nafsunya yang tidak pernah bisa bertahan lama jika berhadapan dengan Yixing.

Pandangan bola mata kelam itu menyusuri lekuk leher bahu putih mulus hingga berhenti pada nipple yang memanggil untuk dimainkan. Terlebih wajah polos Yixing yang tertidur benar benar membangkitkan bagian selatan dalam tubuh Junmyeon. Dengan perlahan dihirup kulit mulus dengan hidung yang terus menyusuri leher kebawah hingga nipple Yixing yang berubah menjadi jilatan jilatan hingga hisapan kuat, tidak lupa tangan Junmyeon ikut masuk memberi perlakuan yang sama pada nipple satunya dengan memelintir dan menarik narik kuat. Yixing melengguh dalam tidurnya yang terusik hingga kelereng hitamnya perlahan membuka dan menatap Junmyeon terkejut.

"Eungghh. . .aahh. . . umng . . ju-junmyeonn!"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali menghisap nipple Yixing disertai dengan gigitan disana membuat Yixing harus menahan kuat kuat desahannya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menarik rambut bawah bagian tengkuk Junmyeon guna menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Melihat bibir menggoda Yixing yang digigiti membuat Junmyeon tidak bisa untuk berdiam dan tidak dipagut dalam hisapan kuat di kedua belah bibir cherry itu.

"Aanghh. . Ummmng."

Kedua nipplenya ditarik dan dipelintir berlawanan arah membuat Yixing tidak kuasa untuk tidak mendesah dan Junmyeon memanfaatkannya untuk menjelajahi goa hangat dalam lilitan benda tak bertulang yang saling bertarung dalam tarian panas penuh gairah, Junmyeon merasakan bahwa kemeja bagian bahunya di tarik tarik baru melepas pagutan hingga menimbulkan segaris saliva yang menghubungkan mereka.

Wajah Yixing memerah sempurna dengan pandangan sayu dan bibir atas bawahnya memerah bengkak. Pemandangan menggoda bagi Junmyeon yang semakin membuat selatan tubuhnya kian menegang. Pandangan mata keduanya seolah menjelaskan segala keinginan yang sudah dipenuhi kabut nafsu. Junmyeon tersenyum miring semakin mendekap Yixing dalam kukungannya hingga suara ketukan pelan membuat Junmyeon berhenti-

Tok tok tok

"Hyung kapan kau akan berhenti dan menggantikan perban yixing hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah bersandar di pintu kamar Yixing dengan Jongin disampingnya tersenyum mesum.

Shit!

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae datang pada pukul 10 lewat untuk melihat kabar terakhir Yixing dan memaksa Junmyeon untuk juga menujukkan lukanya meski ini mereka lakukan di ruang kerja Junmyeon guna menghindari Yixing. Dia masih ingat bagimana bola mata manis itu membengkak di pagi hari setelah semalaman menangisi luka di lengan Junmyeon.

Di dapur Yixing di temani Minseok juga Kyungsoo dan Jongdae tengah berbincang bersama. Jongin sendiri sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tentang perjudian yang akan dia ikuti dan sesekali menanyakan bagaimana pendapat Jongdae tentang hal itu.

Yixing mendengus pelan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan raut wajah bosan, Minseok yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mengusap kepalanya pelan dan kembali berbincang dengan Kyungsoo akan berbagai macam makanan. Semua orang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri terlebih sampai pukul 12 lewat Junmyeon juga belum keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Umm hyuung. . . . minseok hyuung." panggil Yixing menghentikan perbincangan Minseok dan menatap si manis.

"Ya, kau membutuhkan sesuatu yixing ah?"

"Aku bosan sekarang, jadi antarkan aku pergi hyung."

Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya namun hanya terdiam dan mengedipkan bola matanya pelan. Jongdae juga Jongin sampai menghentikan perhatian mereka dengan tablet di depannya guna menatap Yixing. Sementara Minseok beranjak pergi dari meja makan dan kembali dengan jaket warna baby blue untuk Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baru selesai hyung?" tanya Jongdae melihat Junmyeon melangkah mendekat menuju ruangan keluarga dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa tengah.

Junmyeon menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Ya, donghae memberitahu tentang transaksi obat obatan yang akan dilakukan di pelabuhan."

"Oh, bukan untuk memeriksa luka mu, hyung?" pancing Jongin yang baru datang dan duduk disamping Jongdae.

"Kecilkan suaramu jongin!" desis Junmyeon.

Jongin dan Jongdae terkekeh. Junmyeon begitu takut Yixing akan mendengar percakapan mereka dan kembali marah atau malah menangis lagi karenanya. Dan mereka -Jongin juga Jongdae- berpendapat bahwa Junmyeon berubah banyak setelah luluhnya Yixing akhir akhir ini. Walau sisi gelap tidak mau di bantah miliknya tetap ada namun Junmyeon lebih mementingkan kepentingan Yixing untuk saat ini. Walau dia tetap menggunakan caranya untuk menaklukkan Yixing.

"Kau tidak makan siang hyung?" Kyungsoo datang dengan sepiring buah yang sudah dia kupas.

"Sore! Ini sudah hampir sore." tegas Jongin.

Junmyeon tidak memgubris dan lebih mementingkan kedamaian sesaatnya dengan masih menyandarkan kepala di sofa. Dia fikir istirahat sebentar tidak apa. Namun, Junmyeon merasa ini sedikit aneh. Kenapa mansionnya lebih tenang dari biasanya. Tidak ada teriakan, rengekan atau tangisan seseorang.

"Kenapa suasana rumah begitu sepi?" ungkapnya tanpa membuka mata.

Jongin menatap Jongdae seketika dan berpura pura sibuk akan suatu hal, mengambil piring Kyungsoo dan menyuapinya dengan potongan apel, Kyungsoo menerimanya namun menyergit di saat yang sama. Sedang Jongdae kembali berkutat pada laptop di depannya. Ada yang sadar rupanya.

"Apa Yixing sudah makan siang?" kata Junmyeon, lagi.

Dan orang orang di depannya juga masih menyibukkan diri masing masing -berpura pura- untuk menyelamatkan diri dari pertanyaan sang pemimpin Kim. Junmyeon menyergit karena tidak ada yang jawab dan membuka mata, lalu menyipitkan matanya tidak percaya. Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Yixing berada.

Mungkin si manisnya sedang mengurung diri di kamar dengan memeluk boneka domba atau unicorn kesukaannya ketika tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan. Junmyeon tersenyum tanpa sadar membayangkan si kecil. Tapi, dia heran saat membuka kamar Yixing. Dia tidak ada di kamarnya ataupun dalam kamar mandinya. Junmyeon menyergit heran dan mulai turun ke ruang keluarga dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Dimana yixing?!" serunya cepat.

"Jongin?" desaknya pada Kim nomer tiga karena merasa tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kenapa aku!" heboh Jongin merasa di pojokkan, Jongdae tersenyum sinis melirik pemuda tan di sampingnya

"Katakan padaku dimana dia!" geram Junmyeon, menatap tajam.

"Junmyeon."

Oh, malaikat penolong untuk Jongin datang. Minseok memanggil dari arah tangga lantai dua dan berjalan mendekat. Mengalihkan perhatian Junmyeon.

"Hyung, dimana yixing sekarang?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Di apartemen gegenya, dia mengeluh bosan karena kau mengurung diri di ruanganmu seharian." jelas Minseok mengundang desisan Junmyeon seraya memijat pelipisnya.

"Hyung kau malaikat penolongku! Aku rela menciummu hyung!" seru Jongin dengan bola mata hampir menangis.

Dimana dia tidak sadar apa dampak perkataannya, dimana Jongdae dan Kyungsoo sama sama melayangkan tatapan menusuk pada pemuda tan itu.

"Maaf saja jongin ah, aku lebih suka di cium priaku ini."

Dan sebuah kecupan singkat Minseok layangkan untuk Jongdae sebelum dia mengamuk dongsaeng kurang ajarnya itu. Sementara Kyungsoo lebih memilih membenturkan kepala Jongin dengan piring buahnya.

Junmyeon menatap tidak percaya pada tingkah adik adiknya dan kembali memijat pelipisnya, memikirkan Yixing.

Jongin yang sudah sembuh dari sakit pukulan Kyungsoo menatap prihatin, "Hati hati ya hyung-"

Junmyeon menyergit menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Jangan jangan mereka incest? Kan mereka itu brother complex." ungkapnya seenak jidat.

Plak

"Ouch shit!"

"Akan aku cincang kau sekarang juga jongin."

Kelihatannya Junmyeon sudah dipastikan uring uringan sampai nanti malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Yixing menggeser mangkuk sup yang baru berkurang dua sendok mejauh darinya.

Showluo menyuruh para pelayan untuk merapikan seluruh peralatan makan lalu pergi. Little lambnya seharian ini hanya tiduran di ranjang lalu melempar lemparkan bantal ke dinding jika dia bosan. Showluo jadi jengah sendiri.

"Kau ini kenapa, datang dan hanya tiduran tapi tidak bisa di ajak bicara?" tanyanya heran.

"Huuuh, gege jangan bicara terus!" sahut Yixing tidak suka dan lempar boneka babi kecil di nakas ke arah kakaknya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan junmyeon?" tanya Showluo mendekati Yixing.

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukan gege saja kok." ujar Yixing menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.

Melihat tingkah Yixing, Showluo jadi terkekeh geli, "Mulai belajar berbohong yaa."

"Gee . . ukh sakitttt."

Kaki Yixing di tarik hingga hanya punggungnya yang berada di atas ranjang lalu di jatuhkan begitu saja, Showluo tertawa setelah melihat wajah cemberut Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam hari Junmyeon datang ke apartemen Showluo untuk menjemput Yixing setelah mendapat pesan bahwa Yixing sudah tertidur sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dia tau jika Yixing sedang dalam mode ngambeknya karena kejadian tadi siang.

"Dia sudah tertidur, masuklah." Showluo mengajak Junmyeon yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya untuk menuju kamar Yixing.

Dan benar saja, dalam ruangan bernuansa putih bersih Yixing tertidur meringkuk dengan memeluk sebuah bantal bermotif beruang kecil, Junmyeon tersenyum tipis menghampirinya.

"Maaf hyung, sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk hingga membuatnya marah." ungkapnya memberi usapan di atas rambut Yixing.

Showluo terkekeh pelan. Dia mampu membayangkan bagaimana polah Yixing pada Junmyeon saat mendengar ungkapan sang pemimpin Kim,

"Aku justru berdoa semoga kau bisa betah dengan sikap manjanya."

Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapinya,mengingatkan dia akan tingkah Yixing yang dapat membuatnya rindu pada sosok itu seharian, Junmyeon tidak masalah akan hal itu karena dia sangat manis. Little lambnya sangat manis, Junmyeon menatap intens Yixing lalu mulai membawanya dalam gendongan birdal style.

"Ummng . . .junmyeon." igau Yixing membuat Showluo geleng kepala mendengarnya.

"Aku pulang dulu hyung."

Dalam perjalanan pulang Junmyeon tidak bisa untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tidur Yixing, dia tidak tau. Tapi wajah polos itu seolah memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap mobil audi milik Junmyeon dalam diam. Sehun sendiri berada di sisi kemudi hanya menatap ke depan tanpa berucap namun ketika pandangan matanya menemukan Luhan menunduk membuat Sehun menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Setiap orang memiliki jalan kehidupan masing masing." Sehun berucap sambil memperhatikan Yixing yang berada dalam gendongan Junmyeon.

"Mungkin memang kau dan yixing dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, tapi kehidupan kalian tidak berhenti sampai disana."

"Dan kupikir kau bisa melihatnya sekarang lu, yixing memiliki pilihannya sendiri."

Luhan menatap menerawang jauh ke depan, Sehun benar. Dia saat ini seolah akan menghukum seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk menerima hukuman darinya. Yixing sudah bersama dengan Junmyeon dan pengintaiannya selama beberapa hari ini sudah membuktikan hasilnya.

Kesadaran Luhan kembali di tarik keluar menatap Sehun yang menyentuh permukaan pipinya dengan tatapan teduh. Lelaki bermarga Oh yang sudah sabar dengan sikap kekanakannya, dengan sikap kasarnya, dengan bentakan juga penolakannya. Sehun selalu tau bagaimana menenangkan hatinya.

Luhan tersenyum menatap intens bola mata di sampingnya, "Aku tau."

"Tapi boleh aku mengirimkan ini untuknya."

Dan tawa Sehun mengakhiri perbincangan mereka untuk segera kembali ke mansion Park atau memilih menginap di Apartemen Luhan, Sehun akan menuruti kemanapun lelaki rusa itu ingin pergi. Juga mengizinkan Luhan melakukan apapun asal tidak menyentuh properti dari Park Chanyeol.

Dan

Misinya dari sang kakak sudah selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon tau jika Yixing sebenarnya belum tertidur benar, karena kebiasaannya tidur dulu adalah ditemani oleh Junmyeon dan oh coba saja lihat gerakan tubuh gelisah di depannya ini. Mencoba bersembunyi rupanya. Junmyeon memberi intruksi pada supir pribadinya untuk keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Belum mau bangun juga ya?"

Menunggu jawaban dari Yixing yang tidak kunjung membuka mata. Junmyeon gemas sendiri mulai melesakkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher dan menghirup aroma si manis yang dia rindukan, memberi jilatan juga gigitan kecil hingga menghisapnya keras keras menimbulkan erangan Yixing dan remasan di tangannya. Salah sendiri tidak mau bangun, Junmyeon kembali memberikan hisapan hisapan lagi di leher putih mulus Yixing.

"Aannghh. . . umm. .junmyeonnhh."

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat bola mata Yixing menatap lucu dengan wajah memarahnya. Membawa tubuh Yixing bersandar pada dadanya, Junmyeon kembali memberikan kecupan kecupan lembut di sepanjang leher juga bahu Yixing. Junmyeon melepaskan sweater Yixing yang melekat di tubuhnya, membuangnya ke samping jok penumpang,

"Kenapa pergi tanpa izin dariku terlebih dahulu?"

Suara rendah Junmyeon yang berbisik di samping telinganya mengetarkan rasa tersendiri bagi tubuh Yixing. Terlebih kala Junmyeon memainkan lidahnya di belakang tengkuknya membentuk jalur basah sesukanya lalu mengecup, gigit dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Aahhh. . .nnghh. .hen-tikan. .ungh!"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk pergi huh!"

Yixing memberenggut lalu meremas lengan sang dominan yang melingkar di perutnya dan memukulnya disana, mengalihkan perhatian Junmyeon kepadanya,

"Kau sendiri juga lebih suka didalam ruanganmu seharian!"

Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Yixing, mengetatkan pelukannya dan mencium belakang telinga Yixing gemas,

"Maaf sayang, ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan donghae hyung tadi."

Yixing mencoba membuka dekapan hangat Junmyeon, "Pergi, aku mau keluar!"

Oh, ada yang masih marah sepertinya.

Junmyeon menarik dagu Yixing mempertemukan bibir mereka dan melumat bibir atas bawahnya bergantian dengan gigitan kecil, tangan Junmyeon memenjarakan kedua pergelangan tangan Yixing untuk tetap diam tidak berontak, sementara satunya lagi membuka kancing bawah kemeja Yixing, memberi usapan usapan sensual di perut rata Yixing.

"Aaahhngg. .ummhh"

Junmyeon melesakkan lidahnya menjilati langit langit rongga mulut Yixing mengajak sang pemilik untuk menari dalam tarian lidah panas hingga bunyi kecipak terdengar jelas dalam mobil. Kemeja Yixing yang sudah terbuka memudahkannya untuk tangan hangat sang dominan menjelajah mengelus lalu mengusap bagian perut hingga berhenti pada tonjolan nipple yang mulai mengeras disana, menarik keduanya memelintir hingga memberi cubitan cubitan kecil.

"Eummngh. . .ahh."

"Tidak ada yang merindukanku ya?"

"Aaghh. .jun. .myeonnghh."

Tubuh Yixing bergerak gelisah saat telinga dikulum oleh Junmyeon dan tangan besarnya masih memainkan nipplenya sesuka hati, menarik narik meremas seperti akan ada yang keluar dari sana. Yixing menarik narik rambut belakang kepala Junmyeon untuk melampiaskannya. Tangan Junmyeon berpindah semakin ke bawah untuk menyapa gundukan si manis yang sudah mulai memegang, membuka kacing celana jeans Yixing dan menurunkan zippernya.

"AAHH. . Eungghh."

Yixing mendesah keras kala tangan besar Junmyeon menyelusup masuk dan meremas kasar kejantanannya. Junmyeon tersenyum miring mendengarnya dan semakin gencar meremasnya. Tangan Junmyeon satunya berpindah mengusap pinggang kecil itu pelan dan menurunkan celana jeans Yixing dengan bantuan Yixing. Junmyeon masih ingin bermain main dengan gundukan mungil itu, berniat menggodanya dengan masih menyisakan dalaman disana.

"Uumm. . eunghh. ."

Junmyeon memberikan dua jarinya kedepan bibir Yixing yang langsung di mainkan Yixing dalam rongga mulutnya. Hisapan juga kuluman hangat lidah Yixing, mampu membuat Junmyeon berfikir bagaimana nikmatnya jika mulut itu memanjakan miliknya yang mulai tegang. Junmyeon menarik dua jari basahnya membuat si manis memberenggut kala mainannya diambil, yang selanjutnya membuatnya tersentak karena jemari basah Junmyeon menggoda nipplenya dengan jalur basah tanpa meremas seperti sebelumnya terlebih kejantanannya hanya dielusnya dari luar dengan dua jari lalu turun ke paha dan membuat pola abstrak disana menggoda kulit sensitifnya. Hanya meremas sesekali.

Yixing yang tidak tahan akan perlakuan pimpinan Kim itu padanya menarik tengkuk Junmyeon guna menciumnya dalam dan tangan satunya menarik dalaman dengan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, membebaskan kejantanannya agar dapat disentuh langsung oleh tangan besar Kim di belakangnya. Junmyeon tersenyum dibalik ciumannya ketika jemari lentik bergetar itu menuntut sebelah tangannya menyentuh si mungil yang menegang disana.

"Aaahhh. . . haahhnggh. . . ahh. . aahh"

Menuruti si kecil Zhang yang berusaha keras mengimbangi ciumannya, Junmyeon menggerakkan tangannya yang langsung disambut dengan desahan Yixing. Terkadang memelan lalu cepat dan kembali memelan lagi.

"Eeuunngggh. . .junmyeonn. . .haahh. . Ahh"

Junmyeon menggeser tubuh Yixing di atasnya agar dia dapat menyapa langsung nipple tegang dan menghisapnya kuat kuat. Yixing merasakan kenikmatan ganda semakin menekan kepala Junmyeon untuk lebih memanjakan tubuhnya, terlebih kala kocokan Junmyeon diiringi urutan dan remasan gemas pada belahan pantatnya.

"Aaahhh. . .haaahh. . ahh. .eunggh. .haaahh."

Junmyeon memberi usapan di kerutan pink dengan dua jarinya dan mempercepat kocokannya. Sementara mulutnya mengikut sertakan gigitan pada nipple Yixing.

"Aahh. .junmyeon . .ahh aku-aku. ."

Junmyeon yang tau jika Yixing akan segera klimaks mempercepat kocokannya dan pada kocokan ketiga tangan Junmyeon terasa basah oleh sari tubuh Yixing.

"HAAAAHHH"

Junmyeon membawa bibir menggoda itu dalam ciuman basah dengan tangan masi mengurut kejantanan Yixing seolah mengeluarkan sisa seluruh sari tubuhnya.

Tubuh Yixing lemas setelahnya namun dia tidak bisa untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola mata Junmyeon yang memerangkapnya dalam gelap. Dan kecupan lembut Yixing berikan sebelum dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna di perpotongan leher Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Yixing merengek tidak mau keluar dari mobil setelahnya membuat Junmyeon terkekeh melihatnya namun tetap memaksa Yixing keluar, lagipula siapa yang akan berani memergoki mereka jika masih ingin hidup besok. Yah kecuali si bebal Jongin yang menyambut mereka dengan senyuman mesum, dimana Yixing langsung melesakkan wajahnya bersembunyi di dada bidang Junmyeon dengan bola mata tertutup erat. Junmyeon menatap tajam Jongin setelahnya dan membawa Yixing naik ke kamarnya, untuk dibaringkan.

"Bersihkan dirimu sekarang juga sayang." bisik Junmyeon dengan nada rendah di telinga Yixing.

Membuat si manis tersentak dan langsung melarikan diri dengan wajah merah ke dalam kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Xie xie chenle-er~" Sulli tersenyum manis melihat datangnya Chenle dengan Ren jun yang mengantarkan makanan juga minuman untuk mereka.

"Berhenti menggoda banyak orang sulli ah!" titah Victoria jengah.

"Seharusnya kau datang lebih awal." Showluo memasuki ruang makan dengan menepuk bahu Ren jun pelan.

"Memang kenapa? Aku datang kesini untuk melihat keadaan yixing, apa dia sudah pulang dari rumah sakit" tanya Victoria heran.

"Sudah. Dia sudah membaik. Kau bisa jelaskan padaku sekarang?" desak Junmyeon.

"Tentang penembakan kemarin bisa aku simpulkan. Wu menginginkan yixing untuk langsung di bawa ke kanada, penembakan kemarin adalah rencana yifan. Kupikir dia tidak tahan melihat kedekatan Yixing dengan kim. Berencana memecah konsentrasi kim dengan pembalasan dendam pada anak buah dan penjagaan Yixing di rumah sakit." jelas Victoria.

Jika difikir memang benar, Kim dengan kemarahan menggebu akan menghancurkan anak buah Wu dan meninggalkan Yixing di rumah sakit paling tidak hanya dengan Kyungsoo dan itu terlalu lemah untuk sebuah rencana licik manipulasi.

"Astaga!" seru Showluo tidak percaya.

"Penyebaran berita penembakan mengarahkan polisi seoul untuk mengetahui apa motif penembakan, dimana korban juga pelaku yang jika ini benar benar berjalan maka kim akan berurusan dengan pemerintahan dan yixing dengan dalih korban akan di periksa polisi. Wu sudah menyusupkan orang untuk memeriksa yixing sebagai korban dan akan langsung menerbangkan dia ke kanada, melarikan yixing menjauh dari kim." tambah Victoria.

"Jika kau tidak ada dan tidak mengalihkan bukti dengan membayar orang yang mirip dengan yixing kemarin, dia pasti ada di kanada sekarang. Tapi aku bersyukur kau tanggap dengan baik, lalu apa kalian sudah bicara bersama?" tanya Victoria di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dia disini dari tadi siang." pungkas Showluo mendapat anggukan kompak dari Chenle juga Renjun.

Victoria menggeser kursi makannya mendekat, "Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Seharusnya jie kemari emm 3-hari lebih awal." sahut Renjun cepat.

"Dan jie akan tau bahwa aksi Showluo ge juga xiumin ge sangat keren!" tambah Chenle tak kalah cepat.

Showluo menggelengkan kepala sementara Sulli menatap serius keantusiasan kedua pemuda di samping Victoria.

"Wow wow kelihatannya aku ketinggalan banyak hal?" ungkap Victoria ikut tersenyum.

"Tidak banyak, hanya mencoba menekan kim." jelas Showluo.

"Sudah ku duga bahwa di korea akan banyak kejutan." pendapat Victoria.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Showluo menatap sepupunya.

"Aku bisa ada disini karena paman." jawab Victoria.

"Paman honglei memutuskan untuk menyetujuimu setelah mendengar bahwa kris wu tidak akan ke korea tanpa izin dari keluarga besar wu. Paman menyuruhku untuk mempercepat hubungan zitao disana, maaf ge aku fikir kau akan setuju." jelas Victoria.

"Aku setuju dengan hal itu, apa baba tau penembakan ini? Jika tau aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana kemarahannya." pungkas Showluo santai.

"Ya, paman pasti sangat marah dan ini, maaf itu sangat pribadi tapi aku harus melakukannya." Victoria menyerahkan selembar amplop coklatnya pada Showluo.

Showluo membuka amplop coklat dimana terdapat puluhan foto Wu Yifan dengan Tao yang bergulat panas di dalam ruangan apartemennya, "Lepaskan pengintaian terhadap zitao."

"Bukan kah ini masih terlalu dini oppa?" pendapat Sulli yang sedari tadi diam.

Showluo memasukan lagi lembaran foto itu dan memori tentang interaksi Yixing dengan Junmyeon berputar di otaknya. Showluo mengarahkan tangannya pada Renjun yang di balas dengan diberinya tablet.

Victoria menyergit dan melihat tablet yang diserahkan padanya, sebuah video berputar selama beberapa menit disambung oleh beberapa video lainnya. Sulli menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan menatap tidak percaya. Pada video pertama yang di putar tentang bagaimana seorang Kim Junmyeon membunuh anak buah Wu di gudang minggu lalu.

"Mereka. . . mengerikan." pendapat Sulli pelan.

Sedangkan, Victoria memutar video selanjutnya berisi tentang interaksi Junmyeon dan Yixing di sebuah restoran hingga taman dimana penembakan berlangsung. Victoria paham sekarang.

"Ada yang bisa kau percaya?" tanya Victoria memastikan.

"Yixing. . . Bukan orang yang gampang berlaku se-natural itu pada orang lain. Dia akan berlaku bahwa seolah dia kuat di depan orang lain dan baru menangis di depan orang terdekatnya. Aku menatapnya dari pandangan matanya berbeda dengan tatapannya pada yifan. Aku. . . Mempercayai kim." jelas Showluo menatap menerawang.

Victoria tau, jika lelaki di depan ini sangat memahami adiknya dengan baik dan akan sulit percaya dengan orang lain, sama dengan Yixing. Bagi Victoria keadaan saat ini sangat diperluhkan pemikiran yang hati hati. Tablet di tangannya di geser ke arah Sulli yang mulai melihat video tentang Kim yang lainnya.

"Ikatan batin kalian sangatlah dekat, kau dan yixing. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan tapi pikirkan baik baik pelepasan zitao." jelas Victoria.

Showluo tersenyum melihat sepupu perempuan dari keluarga ibunya yang duduk di seberangnya ini sangatlah memahaminya. Dia beruntung tumbuh besar dalam keluarganya. Sementara Sulli harus membuat orang orang di meja makan menatap aneh karena pekikan suaranya.

Oh, sepertinya itu foto dimana Yixing berada dalam gendongan Junmyeon pada hari kembalinya dia ke mansion Kim.

Cukup! Berhenti membahas apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan.

Wajah Sulli memanas melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon membawa Yixing turun dari kamarnya dengan menggendong piggyback kesukaan si manis. Bola mata Yixing masih sayu terlihat bahwa dia masi jelas jelas mengantuk terlebih Junmyeon merasa bahwa Yixing mirip dengan anak anjing saat ini. Dengan mengusap usapkan hidung juga wajahnya di tengkuk dan punggung Junmyeon, menghirup bau segar maskulin tubuh Junmyeon, Dia hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengigit hidung Yixing saat ini.

Setelah mendudukkan tubuh Yixing di sofa, yang langsung disambut Yixing dengan terlentang dan meringkuk lagi. Junmyeon berjalan kedapur untuk mengambilkan susu yang sudah disiapkan Kyungsoo tiap paginya.

"Hei. . . .ayo bangun sayang. Hari ini donghae hyung akan datang dan melepas perbanmu."

Bola mata Yixing langsung terbuka lebar dan berbinar bahagia, "Sungguh?"

"Hmm." guman Junmyeon lalu duduk di samping Yixing yang sudah terduduk bangun sambil menyerahkan segelas susu.

.

.

.

Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yixing yang tadi ketika dia datang tersenyum manis dengan dimplenya, sekarang justru meringkuk di belakang Junmyeon. Menolak untuk dia periksa.

"Junmyeoonn. ." rengek Yixing lagi.

Oh hell, Donghae memang benar datang untuk memeriksa, apakah luka di bahunya sudah benar benar tertutup rapat atau belum, tapi akan beda masalahnya jika dia harus membuka sebagian leher hingga bahunya.

Junmyeon memberinya banyak tanda semalam apa kalian ingat? Lalu bagaimana sekarang ini! Yixing meringkuk dengan wajah merah malu berat. Mana mungkin dia terang terangan membuka kemejanya dan menunjukkan tanda kepemilikan yang masih baru itu walau dengan tujuan 'melepas perban dan melihat bekas luka'.

Damn! Yixing tidak maauuuuu!

Junmyeon sendiri ikut bingung, karena dia tau apa yang sebenarnya di takutkan Yixing. Bukan 'bekas lukanya' tapi 'bekas perbuatannya'. Baiklah mari bernegosiasi dengan sang dokter keluarga Kim.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang melihatnya, kau cuma perlu memberikan intruksi saja hyung." tawar Junmyeon.

Oh, Donghae faham sekarang.

"Dasar! Ck, baiklah cukup buka perbannya dan tutupi bekas yang lain." perintah Donghae.

Maka dari itu Junmyeon membawa Yixing dalam dekapannya di sofa ruang kerja dan menutupi sebagian bekas kemerahan di sisi leher Yixing dengan syal hitam, lalu membuka perban dengan hati hati. Dengan Yixing menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Junmyeon.

Yixing berjanji akan mengigit Junmyeon setelah ini. Ukh! Dia malu berat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing terus memukuli bahu, dada juga tangan Junmyeon sebisa yang dia raih. Melampiaskan rasa malu, kesal juga marah kepada pimpinan Kim yang duduk di sebelahnya. Yixing mencebikkan bibirnya, pipi digembungkan dan pandangan mata menusuk.

"Junmyeon menyebalkan!" geram Yixing.

"Tunggu-aduh! Yixing berhenti!" seru Junmyeon menangkap tangan Yixing ysng memukul brutal.

"Aku membencimu! Huh!" sahut Yixing tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya semalam." goda Junmyeon dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Ukh- tapi?! Junmyeon menyebalkan!" teriak Yixing berlari cepat keluar ruangan setelah Junmyeon mengendurkan pegangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Victoria menatap horror pada Sulli yang terus menerus menarik keponakannya -Yixing- kemanapun dia suka. Terlebih kala putri keturunan Choi itu berucap bahwa dia menyesal tidak Victoria kenalkan pada si manis dengan dimple lucunya itu jauh jauh hari. Yixing memang dia akui lucu kala Sulli kembali memasangkan penutup kepala berbentuk hewan hewan atau memakainya bando telinga kucing, rusa dan berakhir pada telinga kelinci.

Dia terlihat makin manis juga nampak polos di saat yang bersamaan.

Tapi sungguh dia ini juga rindu dengan Yixing, akh! Victoria mendengus melihat Sulli yang masih memonopoli Yixing sendirian dan memaksa penuh tekanan untuk memanggilnya nunna. Hell, apa lagi ini.

"Hentikan ini semua sulli dan jauhkan tanganmu dari yixing!" desis Victoria jengah.

Yixing hanya menatap keduanya tidak mengerti. Sementara Sulli berdecak mendengarnya. Pergelangan tangan Yixing kembali di tarik, tapi bukan Sulli yang melakukannya, melainkan Victoria. Dia mendudukkan tubuh lelah Yixing kursi sebuah restoran bergaya China.

Mereka sedang berada di luar saat ini, mengajak Yixing berjalan jalan setelah perbannya di bahu tadi pagi di lepas. Meski harus menembus pengamanan Kim yang sulit -Junmyeon bersikeras melarang Yixing untuk keluar namun dihiraukan- akhirnya dengan bantuan Minseok dan memanfaatkan marahnya Yixing, mereka bisa keluar bertiga.

Lebih mirip manipulasi keadaan daripada meminta izin dari Kim.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku siapa di antara lelaki tadi yang menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Victoria enteng.

"Apa dia yang tadi melarangmu untuk keluar? Juga orang yang sama pemberi banyak tanda itu?" tambah Victoria melirik bercak merah di leher putih Yixing.

"Jieee~" rengek Yixing merasa wajahnya memanas hanya karena pertanyaan kakak sepupunya.

Sulli terkikik geli reflek menarik pipi Yixing dalam cubitan membuat si manis semakin cemberut dengan bibir dicebikkan kedepan. Oh, Kenapa dia baru mengenal Yixing sekarang ini. Dia sungguh manis juga menggemaskan dalam setiap tingkahnya.

"Oh, menurutku kalian sangat cocok. Bukankah dia sosok pria yang begitu perhatian?" goda Sulli.

"A-aku menyesal keluar dengan nunna! Ukh!" seru Yixing memalingkan muka.

" Oke oke! Tenang adik kecil nunnamu ini akan mengajari satu hal yang sangat bermanfaat!" sahut Sulli bangga setelah puas menertawakan Yixing.

Yixing terlihat mengedipkan bola matanya pelan dengan raut wajah serius namun terkesan polos menatap sosok kakak barunya.

Dan Victoria benar benar dibuat menyesal karena telah mengajak Sulli ikut serta dalam acaranya bertemu dengan Yixing. Mungkin setelah ini sebutan untuk keponakannya yang polos akan segera hilang.

'Hiks . . showluo gee maafkan aku' batinnya lebay, meratapi anggukan semangat Yixing.

Semoga Yixing bisa selamat dari terkaman singa lapar setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei nak, bisakah kau membantuku? Tubuh tua ku tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama dengan barang barang ini."

Victoria menatap Yixing dan memberi gestur lelaki itu untuk membantu. Yixing segera menghampiri paman tua itu untuk membantu dan meninggalkan kedua nunna nya pergi. Sulli menatap penuh tanda tanya. Lalu Victoria membungkukkan badannya sebagai bentuk hormat pada sosok pria tua yang membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Jie, kita kan tidak mengenal paman itu kenapa yixing kau suruh membantu?"

"Kita harus kembali ke apartemen Showluo ge sekarang. Yixing akan aman kok."

"Eoh?"

Yixing dibawa pada sebuah rumah mewah dengan taman luas di depan rumah modern itu. Menatap penuh tanda tanya pada paman tua yang meminta bantuan padanya untuk membawa beberapa barang belanjaan. Apa dia tidak punya seorang anak di rumah sebesar ini?

"Nah letakkan saja disana."

Yixing menuruti perintah sang paman meletakkan belanjaan di atas meja counter dapur. Tiba tiba suara langkah kaki yang menapak terburu buru datang dari arah depan.

"Tuan . . hah-hah-hah"

"Kenapa pulang tidak menelfon kami?"

"Kami berniat menjemput tuan tadi!"

"Eoh, hyung manis ini siapa?"

Sadar akan perkataan Jeno yang menatap Yixing, Doyoung - Taeyong - juga Ten mulai menatap Yixing dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Apa ini tuan muda kim?" tanya Jeno lagi, masih menatap Yixing.

Tuan Kim -paman tua yang membawa Yixing- tertawa mendengarnya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan bukan, doyoung taeyong ambilkan yixing minuman dia membantu banyak hal tadi." perintah Tuan Kim.

"Baik!" sahutnya serempak.

Bola mata Yixing berpendar bingung menatap paman yang tadi memintanya dibantu, "Apa. . aku di culik?"

Tuan Kim tidak bisa menahan tawanya kala mimik wajah polos itu menatap, "Mana mungkin aku menculik kekasih putraku sendiri."

"Omo! Anda tuan kim? Appa dari junmyeon?" tanya Yixing memastikan.

Tuan Kim tersenyum menatap Yixing, "Putraku tidak bicara apapun padamu?"

Yixing menggeleng pelan, Junmyeon memang tertutup. Tuan Kim tersenyum menanggapinya,

"Mungkin putra kedua ku masih marah pada ayahnya ini."

"Umm kedua? Siapa putra pertama ahjussi kalau begitu?"

"Minseok, dia sangat manis seperti ibunya. Setiap kali aku menatapnya aku selalu merasa bersalah."

"Aku menelantarkan mereka ketika mereka beranjak dewasa karena seorang wanita yang. . .yaah baru aku sesali saat ini."

"Junmyeon kala itu masih berumur 17 tahun membawa minseok yang menangis ke mansion dan mulai hidup mandiri mengurus kakaknya disana. Tingkahnya memang masih bocah tapi dia dewasa dan seperti pelindung untuk minseok. Dan aku baru menyesal ketika dewasa mendengar putra pertamaku di jadikan tawanan."

"Junmyeon tidak akan marah pada ahjussi lagi kok. . ."

Tuan Kim menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas mendengar perkataan Yixing. Dia pemuda yang manis juga polos.

"Semoga saja, lalu apa kau bisa menghibur hati paman tua yang kesepian ini?"

Yixing tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya dan bola matanya menyusuri tiap lekuk ruangan, langkah kakinya dia bawa pada balik ruangan di depannya dan benar ada sebuah organ piano hitam disana dengan Tuan Kim yang ikut di belakang dan mulai duduk di kursi nyamannya bersiap menerima permainan tangan Yixing.

Melodi melodi lembut itu mengalir memenuhi setiap jengkal ruangannya, bahkan Taeyong, Doyoung juga Jeno ikut serta duduk di belakang Tuan Kim untuk menikmati permainan Yixing. Lima menit berlalu dalam melodi indah Yixing membuat semua orang menarik sudut bibir mereka ke atas pada akhirnya dan itu membuat Yixing ikut tersenyum. Sementara Ten datang dengan kepala menunduk yang selanjutnya menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan bola mata tegas.

.

.

.

Junmyeon melirik Yixing yang bercanda dengan Ten dan juga Jeno sementara Taeyong dan Doyoung memperhatikan mereka bertiga dalam diam dan sesekali tersenyum.

Tuan Kim faham jika anaknya sedikit banyak terusik dengan perilaku mereka.

"Apakah appa harus menculik kekasihmu terlebih dahulu agar kau mau mengunjungi orang tua yang sudah lapuk ini?" tanya Tuan Kim.

Junmyeon menatap Appanya dan menghela nafas pelan, "Aku justru baru tau jika appa sudah sampai di korea hari ini."

"Kau pasti masih marah padaku. Aku menelantarkan putra putraku dan tidak melihat masa pertumbuhan mereka. Maafkan appamu ini junmyeon."

"Appa . . sudahlah, Aku baik baik saja begitu juga dengan minseok hyung."

Tuan Kim tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Junmyeon, "Aku bangga padamu akan pulangnya minseok."

"Bukan aku tapi yixing." Junmyeon menatap ke depan tau jika Yixing saat ini menatap ke arah punggungnya.

Tuan Kim tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka, "Kau mirip denganku dulu,"

Junmyeon tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ayahnya hanya mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku akan minta minseok hyung untuk kesini berkunjung besok, aku harus pulang."

Tuan Kim tersenyum mahfum, "Hmm, suruh jongdae untuk ikut serta ada yang mau aku rundingkan dengannya."

Junmyeon menganggukkan kepala, ingin beranjak dari kursinya sebelum perkataan ayahnya menahan.

"Junmyeon jangan terlalu kasar dan bawa dia pulang serta."

Junmyeon sadar yang dimaksud ayahnya adalah Yixing, yang saat ini sudah menunduk takut takut akan amarah Junmyeon dan tidak mampu menatap tepat pada bola mata Junmyeon. Dia teringat bahwa ketika meninggalkan rumah tadi mereka ada dalam keadaan bertengkar kecil.

"Ikut aku pulang sekarang!" tegas Junmyeon berdiri di depan Yixing yang terduduk di kursi sofa dan berlalu begitu saja.

Bahkan dalam mobil menuju perjalanan pulang ke mansion tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Yixing terus berusaha menyibukkan dirinya untuk menatap pemandangan luar dan menggigiti bibir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

Junmyeon turun dari mobil dan berlalu begitu saja membuat Yixing yang ikut turun dari mobil menyergit juga takut. Minseok datang dengan Kyungsoo yang menyeretnya ke meja makan.

"Kau darimana saja xingie?" tanya Minseok.

"Hyung! Junmyeon hyung mencarimu dari tadi, apa kau tau?" ungkap Kyungsoo

"Junmyeon mencariku?" tanya Yixing balik karena dari tadi Junmyeon hanya diam dan mengacuhkannya.

"Ish tentu saja hyung." Kyungsoo tidak habis fikir.

"Aku hanya pergi jalan jalan dengan victoria jie la-lalu ke rumah ahjushi." jelas Yixing.

"Cobalah mengikutinya masuk ke ruangan junmyeon hyung, kufikir dia marah kau pergi seharian ini hyung." saran Kyungsoo dibalas anggukan kepala dari Minseok.

"Umm . . baiklah." balas Yixing berjalan takut takut.

.

.

Cklek

.

.

"Untuk apa kemari" ujar Junmyeon dingin enggan melihat pada pelaku yang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

Yixing menatap takut takut dan melangkah ke depan perlahan. Suara Junmyeon yang terdengar begitu tegas dan dingin membuat sebagian hati kecilnya menciut,

"Umm junmyeon . . a-aku"

"Pergi ke kamarmu dan tidur sekarang juga!" perintah pimpinan Kim, mutlak.

Yixing menunduk mendengar perintah Junmyeon yang jelas sekali tidak mau dibantah. Dia salah dan dia akui itu. Pergi dengan Victoria jie yang dalam hal ini dia menentang larangan Junmyeon kala Victoria meminta datang izin membawanya pergi keluar, dimana Yixing mengiyakan saja dan pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan Junmyeon. Yixing menatap gagang pintu di depannya, apa dia harus kembali ke kamarnya? Ada rasa enggan untuk melakukannya.

Setidaknya dia harus mencoba kan? Maka dari itu Yixing berbalik dari depan pintu dan mendekati Junmyeon yang menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerja dan menutup mata. Yixing tanpa permisi duduk di pangkuan Junmyeon yang langsung menatap tajam perbuatan si kecil Zhang di depannya.

Mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Junmyeon kembali menciutkan nyalinya Yixing menunduk dalam dan berguman lirih, "Maaf. . umm . . maafkan aku."

"Berhenti bermain main yixing aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku!" desis Junmyeon mati matian menahan amarahnya.

Dia benar benar tidak suka Yixing yang membantah ataupun yang jelas jelas tidak mendengar larangannya. Dan juga, jika Yixing tidak menuruti perintahnya saat ini, Junmyeon tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan. Emosinya adalah hal buruk untuk Yixing.

"Maaf daddy. . ." guman si manis lirih dengan kepala masih menunduk.

Junmyeon kembali tersentak pelan kala mendengar suara lirih Yixing, "Daddy marah?"

Yixing mendongak menatap Junmyeon tepat pada bola mata kelam yang selalu dapat memenjarakannya.

"Baby xingie kan sudah minta maaf." Yixing menunduk lagi, Junmyeon-nya masih enggan untuk merespon dan Yixing serasa ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Junmyeon marah adalah hal yang tidak dia inginkan dan dia harus berusaha mendapat maaf darinya. Tapi Junmyeon tidak merespon sepatah kata apapun itu atau bahkan membelai pipinya yang seperti dia lakukan selama ini. Junmyeon masih diam tidak bergerak dengan bola mata tajamnya.

"Ummng . . daddy . . .maaf~"

Jemari lentik itu di kuat kuatkan tidak bergetar ketika dia mengarahkan pada rahang tegas Junmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang dominan lalu menjilat jilat lidahnya pelan pada bibir Junmyeon. Bola mata Yixing menatap pada bola mata tajam Junmyeon seolah meruntuhkan dinding emosi sang pemimpin Kim dalam setiap usapan lidahnya.

"Amngh. .dad-dyy . .ungh." desah Yixing, tanpa sadar sepenuhnya apa yang akan dia dapat dari tingkahnya.

Junmyeon dalam hatinya tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut bukan main kala si manis yang menunduk takut justru mulai memanggilnya daddy dan menjilati bibirnya sensual dengan bola mata menatap polos. Junmyeon awalnya berusaha keras menahan wajah tegasnya namun dia gagal. Junmyeon gagal menolak pesona seorang Zhang Yixing.

Oh atau dalam kasus ini dia adalah Baby Xingie.

Sehingga sang dominan segera menangkup wajah Yixing dengan kedua tanganya dan menciumnya lembut hingga tidak tahan untuk mengecap belahan bibirnya, Junmyeon melumat bibir menggoda Yixing dan melepasnya, tapi tidak dengan tatapannya yang masih mengunci Yixing hingga memberi si manis kecupan singkat lagi.

Yixing dalam batinnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum kala Junmyeon menangkup wajahnya dan menciumnya dalam ciuman lembut. Merasa Junmyeon sudah meresponnya Yixing memeluk pria di depannya ini setelah kecupan kedua datang.

"Maaf . . .baby xingie tidak akan pergi lagiii." ujarnya masih memeluk Junmyeon.

"Benar?" tegas Junmyeon dengan suara rendahnya.

"Umm! Daddy. . Ahh nggh" sahut Yixing dengan bola mata berbinar mendongak.

Dan kembali harus menerima ciuman menuntut dari Junmyeon. Yixing hanya tersenyum di tengah tengah ciumannya,bukankah ini yang dia inginkan? Mungkin lebih.

"Aahh. . .ammng. . daddyyy."

Demi apapun, tidak ada hal lain yang dapat Junmyeon lakukan kala mendengar desahan si manis yang benar benar tidak pernah dia bayangkan. Menjilat dan mengigit dimanapun yang dia bisa lakukan di leher putih Yixing.

"Daddyyy. . . .umng. . . ahh"

Junmyeon tersenyum dan terus menyambar setiap inci leher Yixing untuk dia sesap kuat dan menunjukkan tanda baru disana, membuat Yixing semakin tidak bisa menahan desahannya kala jemarinya merambat turun dari bahu mulus pada kancing kemeja biru yang dia kenakan melepaskannya dan mengusap sensual dari leher, tulang selangka yang menonjol lalu ke bahu seraya meloloskan kain dari sana dan berputar di sekitar nipplenya tanpa menyentuh tonjolan yang sudah diperkirakan mengeras.

Larut dalam ciuman yang Junmyeon mulai hingga akhirnya melepas kala melihat bibir Yixing yang membengkak karena hisapan kuatnya dan saliva yang turun ke dagu putih Yixing, menunjukkan seberapa panasnya ciuman mereka terlebih bola mata sayu itu tengah menatapnya dalam pernafasan yang tidak teratur. Junmyeon mengusap usapkan tangannya di perut rata Yixing dan mengarah pada pinggang kecil untuk meremasnya pelan.

"Apa . . .umng . .dad-ddy . .ahh! tidak mau melakukannyaa?"

Yixing kesulitan bicara kala lidah basah Junmyeon kembali mengecap tulang selangka miliknya dan menghisapnya kuat, belum lagi kala tubuhnya berjingkat kaget saat Junmyeon memelintir nipplenya, Yixing merasa kedua benda di antara selakangan mereka saling bergesekan. Ada sengatan tersendiri yang Yixing rasakan.

"Melakukan apa hmm?" guman Junmyeon dengan nada rendah membuat Yixing semakin tidak bisa untuk menahan senyum. Junmyeon nampak sangat sexy seperti ini. Dan ah, apa jemarinya yang ada di depan perut Junmyeon bergesekan dengan abs miliknya. Wajah Yixing memanas mengingat malam dimana dia melihat luka Junmyeon dan absnya yang terbuka.

"Ummm. . .melakukan ituu."

Bola mata si manis bergulir bingung, enggan menatap sang dominan yang mengintimidasi tiap detiknya.

"Daddyyyy ukh . . . baby xingie menginginkannyaa."

Yixing tidak bisa mengungkapkan perkataannya dengan benar hingga membenamkan wajah di dada bidang Junmyeon yang masih berlapis kemeja putih dengan aroma maskulin kesukaannya dan menggesekkan kedua benda yang sudah mengeras di bawah sana.

"Yixingghh!" erang Junmyeon tidak habis fikir dengan polah Yixing.

Yixing sadar jika dia benar benar memancing singa yang kelaparan tapi setiap sentuhan Junmyeon di malam malam sebelumnya yang selalu Junmyeon tahan tidak sampai permainan inti membuatnya gila sendiri.

"Ukh. . .Baby xingie daddy!" tegas Yixing dengan bibir mencebik dan pipi digembungkan. Bukti protes akan panggilan Junmyeon.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan minta daddy untuk berhenti hm." peringatan Junmyeon benar benar menahan diri atas tingkah Yixing.

"Umm! Baby akan menurut!" seru Yixing tak kalah cepat.

"Fuck!" umpat Junmyeon tidak tahan dengan pemuda chinese di depannya.

"Aaahh. . .daddnngh. .daddyy!"

Junmyeon langsung membenturkan bibirnya pada nipple mengeras Yixing dan menghisapnya keras dengan gesekan gigi. Sementara satu tangan memanjakan pinggang kecil Yixing untuk di remas, satu tangan lagi dia gunakan membuka kancing celana dan menurunkan zippernya,

"Kau sangat menggoda baby!"

Bisik Junmyeon di telinga Yixing dan mengulumnya basah. Dengan tubuh yang dia bawa dalam benturan juga gesekan kasar kedua kejantanannya serta kedua tangan meremas remas gemas butt Yixing.

"Umm daddyy. . .aanhh . . .nngghh." desah Yixing tanpa dicegah.

"Baby katakan siapa yang mengajarimu hm?" tanya Junmyeon di tengah kegiatannya menyusuri letak hole dari luaran celananya.

Yixing harus menahan nafasnya kala Junmyeon tanpa peringatan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk tiba tiba berdiri dengan lutut gemetaran dan meloloskan kedua kain fabrik hingga benda di selakangannya tidak lagi tertutupi. Junmyeon tersenyum miring mengangkat tubuh lemas itu ke meja kerjanya -setelah menggeser berbagai macam benda di atas sana- mendudukan dan langsung memainkan dengan tanganya.

"Ughh . . Ngghh . . tidak adaahhhngg. .ah!"

Wajah Yixing mendongak mengungkapkan betapa nikmatnya permainan tangan Junmyeon dengan jemari meremat kuat kuat ujung pinggiran meja. Junmyeon tersenyum langsung melahap kejantanan Yixing hingga si kecil memekik kala rongga hangat itu melingkupinya.

"AHH!"

"Amngh. . .daddyy. .aahh. .umngh."

Yixing menarik narik rambut belakang kepala Junmyeon. Dan semakin gusar kala Junmyeon mengisap bendanya kuat kuat, menggerakkan keluar masuk dengan cepat dan konstan. Yixing tidak bisa untuk tidak cepat menemui klimaksnya dengan pijatan pada twinsballnya dan meneriakkan nama daddy nya.

"Ahh. .haah . .daddyy a-aku. . Umng. . Daddyy myeonngh. . Aahhh!"

Junmyeon menelan habis seluruh cairan manis Yixing yang selanjutnya dia bagi sisanya pada sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Junmyeon.

"A. .aneh."

Dan Junmyeon tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa mendengar jawaban Yixing dengan wajah polosnya.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon yang masih berpenampilan lengkap meski dengan kemeja depan sedikit kusut dan rambut acak acakan membuat dia menahan lengan Junmyeon.

"Apa. . .daddy akan menghentikan ini disini?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Junmyeon tertegun untuk sesaat lalu membawa Yixing dalam ciuman panjang lagi, menautkan lidah mereka untuk menghisap mengabsenkan tiap lekuk rongga mulut dan melilit satu sama lain. Jemari lentik itu Junmyeon bawa menuju ujung atas kemejanya dan menyentuh kancing kemeja. Yixing yang mengerti membuka satu persatu kancing itu hingga terlepas dan mengusap usapkan tangannya pada lekukan otot perut Junmyeon.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau sentuh?"

"Apa ini milikku sekarang daddy?"

"Semua baby. .semua milikmu."

Junmyeon melepaskan sabuknya dan juga meloloskan seluruh celana juga dalamannya begitu saja menujukkan betapa gagah miliknya yang langsung disambut tatapan membola Yixing juga wajah merona. Junmyeon yang tau hal itu segera mengecupi tiap jengkal wajah Yixing. Dan menyodorkan tiga jemari tangannya.

"Ammng. . .umm. . .ungh"

Yixing memainkan jemari Junmyeon dalam mulut kecilnya dan menatap pada bola mata kelamnya untuk melihat reaksi Junmyeon yang mati matian menahan nafau yang mengebu. Dan yang di dapat adalah kecupan lama di pipinya yang bersemu.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang."

Dan jemari itu di tarik digantikan sepasang bibir dalam ciuman lembut. Tubuh Yixing Junmyeon tidurkan di atas meja dengan sebelah kaki dia angkat ke pundaknya. Mencium si manis sedangkan jemarinya dia bawa masuk ke dalam hole sempit itu.

"Eumng. .aakhhmmn. ."

Junmyeon meredam pekikan Yixing dalam ciuman akan rasa aneh yang merasuki tubuh bawahnya namun dengan gerakan Junmyeon yang perlahan dia mulai terbiasa dan merasa bahwa holenya kembali di masuki lagi. Junmyeon melebarkan hole mungil itu dengan gerakan zig zag juga menggunting dan memasukkan jari ketiganya lalu mengeluarkan dan memasukan konstan menyiapkan untuk kejantanannya, yang dimana dalam hatinya dia mengumpat keras bagaimana bisa hole kecil Yixing benar benar menggodanya meski hanya dengan jari saja.

Dirasa cukup Junmyeon mengakhiri ciumannya dan melepas ketiga jarinya, menerima tatapan kecewa yang terpancar dari bola mata Yixing. Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengecup dahi itu lama.

"Akan aku masukkan kau siap?"

"Umm! Pe-pelan pelan daddy."

"Tentu sayang."

Junmyeon mengarahkan kejantanannya menembus pintu hole mungil Yixing dengan perlahan. Baru ujungnya saja Junmyeon sudah merasa sangat nikmat namun Yixing sudah meringis kesakitan.

"Aarkhh!"

Tidak tahan melihatnya dalam sekali hentak Junmyeon melesakkan kejantanannya menembus hole ketat itu

"AAKHHH. . .hiks daddy sakiiitt hiks."

Yixing terisak pelan, tubuh bagian bawahnya benar benar seperti di belah. Milik Junmyeon terasa sangat besar hingga membuatnya sakit namun juga merasa begitu penuh di bawah sana. Junmyeon merasa Yixing begitu kesakitan mengalihkannya dengan menghisap nipple dan memainkan satunya dengan tangan yang lain.

Yixing mengusap tengkuk Junmyeon dan membawa pandangan sang dominan padanya yang menganggukkan kepala, gestur bahwa dia siap.

Sisi lain dalam tubuhnya mengeram akan betapa hole nikmat itu menjepitnya kuat. Dan atas izin Yixing, Junmyeon mulai menggerakkan pelan yang di tanggapi dengan ringisan terlebih kala Junmyeon merasa kasihan melihat Yixing di atas kerasnya meja lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk di dudukkan dengan kaki Yixing yang reflek melingkar di pinggang Junmyeon. Dibawanya tubuh manis itu ke sofa dan di tidurkan lagi.

"Aakhhmngg. . Ahh ahh. .daddy"

"AHH"

Junmyeon tersenyum, dia sudah menemukannya dan mengarahkan tusukannya lagi tepat dan cepat pada titik yang sama.

"Ahh . . uumnggh . . haahh . . aahh."

"Sssshh . . babyhh."

"Amng ngg . . ahh daddy lagii . . Ahh ngg."

Gerakan pinggul Junmyeon berpacu lebih cepat dengan kedua tangannya memberi remasan pada pinggang kecil Yixing sementara si manis mengungkapkan perasaan nikmatnya dengan mengenggam lengan Junmyeon dan meremasnya lemah, Yixing merasakan bagaimana benda dalam tubuhnya itu bergerak keluar masuk menyentuh setiap sisi dinding holenya dan menusuk tepat pasa prostatnya. Junmyeon tersenyum puas melihat remasan lemah Yixing hingga tubuhnya kembali dia condongkan untuk menciumi wajah Yixing dan melumat bibirnya sementara satu tangannya dia bawa ke kejantanan kecil yang mengacung tegak lalu mengerakkannya cepat.

"Ahh hah . . mnggh daddy . . aku- ahh. . . akuu"

Tau jika Yixing akan segera menjemput klimaksnya Junmyeon mengerakan kejantanannya juga milik Yixing dalam melodi seirama, cepat dan tepat dalam gairah menggebu.

"AAHH Daddy!"

Junmyeon memberi waktu Yixing untuk menikmati masa klimaksnya barang sebentar lalu dengan tidak sabaran kembali menusuk kuat dan cepat untuk mengejar klimaksnya sendiri.

"Baby. .aarghh . . Kau nikmat!"

"Eumng . . Daddyy ash."

"Ssshh fuck!"

Junmyeon tidak bisa untuk tidak mengumpat kala dinding Yixing kembali menjempitnya kuat. Dan tubuh si manis yang baru saja mencapai klimaks dimana sarafnya masih sensitif. Junmyeon semakin brutal kala firasat akan menuju puncak miliknya semakin dekat tidak peduli dengan tubuh terhentak hentak kasar Yixing.

"Aanghh . . aahh . . haahh"

Hingga pada tusukan ketiga Junmyeon menumpah laharnya dalam hole Yixing yang terasa hangat melingkupinya. Di tengah mengatur nafas Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang sama terengahnya dan mengusap peluh di pelipis si manis.

"Terimakasih baby."

Bola mata sayu itu mulai tertutup pelan karena kelelahan dan mulai berlabuh ke alam mimpi dalam deru nafas yang mulai teratur.

.

 _Tidurlah baby_

 _Aku akan menjagamu_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/n:

Hai apa kabar kalian yang mempersiapkan tahun baru dan perayaannya?

Aku senang dapat bawakan chap ini juga berharap banyak kalian suka. Buat pertama kalinya bikin chap ace dimana yg aku biasanya mood on sama konflik dan agak slow di moment otp ini malah sebaliknya. Pali g aku uda error ya. Kkkkkk

Thanks buat kak Shita yang uda chat berharga dalam waktu singkat penuh maknanya.

Makasih juga buat D'Xp atas semua hal nya.

Tugas proposal saya sudah mode on, mohon maaf jika updatenya kapan kapan bakalan molor uda otw uas juga skripsi. Kkkkk

.

Jadi,

Mari kita lihat review kalian:::

nichi:

Moga aja bisa ya meja rundingannya, ya moga si naga ga ngamuk duluan kekekeke, chan emang baru diem kalo di kasi baek. Oke makasih nichi, ini chap untuk mu!

adelwu:

Dear adelwu. . Andai kau tau aku tidak bisa untuk tidak senyum haru baca reviewmu. Thanks banget sayang. Ini chap aku persembahkan untukmu.

exxxoel:

Oke langsung aku kasi emm 5 disini, thanks reviewnya sayang, ini chap untukmu~

cumi-cumi:

Kekekeke mereka uda kawin lari deh.

Makasih makasih banyak, makasih juga uda baca n mau review makasih udah tunggu so ini chap untukmu~

micopark:

Oke,ini chap untukmu sayang.

MinieZhang:

Maap kalo cubit idungnya icing bayar ke junmen dulu, kekeke ini chap untukmu berharap banyak kau suka. Makasih sayangku~

viviyeer:

Waahh,makasih banyaakk hehehe dia cute emang, so chap ini untukmu sayang makasih uda review lagii hehehe

yeojaakoriya23:

Chap ini untukmu sayang,moga suka sama yang ini. Makasihh

Geraldine Xoxo:

Hehehe, iya mereka mesti damai demi kim juga zhang, aku bahas chap depan ya buat baba honglei tapi sedikit sudah ada victoria yg jelasin di chap ini. Ini masih lama kok, makasih ini chap untukmu. Makasih reviewnya

yxingbunny

Oke naenanya ini sayang, moga kau suka ya ini chap untukmu. Makasih sayang makasih banyak

angsongsaening:

Makasih banyak sayang, ini sudah dibahas sama victoria ya alasannya, junmen emang kejem dari awal dan iya jawaban showluo ada disini, moga suka sama rated m nya,makasih banyak chap ini untukmu. Makasih~ ini ngeh kan? Kkkkkkk

RainEXO:

Maaf kalo ga kuat,abis ipan lama jadi langsung cekokin gtuan aja biar cepet. Sehun akan biarin apapun yv d lakuin chanyeol selagi itu perlu kkkk, yaaah jgn mati ntar gmna nasib kim lah. Okeh mereka berdua emang sadis. Ini chapp untukmu sayang makasih banyak.

Guest:

Makasih uda suka momentnya makasih uda review sayangku, makasih uda mau baca dan amiin moga bisa sampai tamat terus aku bakalan usaha keras. Ini chap untukmu

flying white unicorn:

Makasih kak, oke penasaran di tahan ya, bkalan tau kok kkkk. Ini chap untukmu kak kkkk

adindallss:

Hehehe jadi lucu ya yixingnya, junmen emnng sadis, dia merasa bersalah jadi ga brani tapi mreka uda baikan kan? Oke moga moment mereka d chap ini kamu suka,makasih ini chap untukmu .makasih banyakk

D' eXcrusius Paripachuka:

Kris mesti kecantol ama tao dan iya chan kan baik kalo ada maunya aja -_-'

Lah kalo mereka saling bunuh itu gimna endingnya iya tinggal chanbaek ama jongdae yg bakal ada urusan dengan wu, makasih uda sukaaa okeh ini chap untukmu moga

CandytoPuppy:

Ga jadi eon, aku ga mau iccing kau culik atau junmen yang kau peluk peluk. Oh big no! Mending eon peluk guling aja ya baca chap ini. Kekekeke eonni saranghae kekekeke,Maaf ga se fast kemaren update ku. Okeh ini chap untuk nunnanya kim moga suka.

.

.

Oke,makasih semuanya

Aku sedih sih kalo _**HeartBreaker**_ bakalan tamat, ga ada temen update hiks

Ga ada yang bakalan ngisi kolom a/n ku

Hiks aku ngak bisa bayangin the last chap

Hueee

Dear **D'Xp** aku merindukanmuuuu

Okeh uda lebay nya,moga kalian suka dengan hal ini

Aku nunggu komentar kalian di kolom review,Maaf yang banyak dan terimakasih yang banyak.

See you next chap,

R&R

Dadaaaahhh

.

.

 _Luce_

 _With love,_

 _29 Desember 2016._


	18. Chapter 18- My apologies

**Ace**

Inilah Ace dan segala kekuatannya,

sebuah pilihan dari beribu banyak pilihan.

Yang mampu membuatmu berfikir dengan seribu fikiran.

Seribu pertimbangan

dengan berjuta keputusan.

Konsekuensi dari pilihan yang sudah kau pertimbangankan

Yang mampu membuat kehidupanmu di hari esok

berubah menjadi mimpi buruk atau sebaliknya

.

This is **Ace**

.

This is Sulay With Kim Family.

All member Exo

.

Pearl luce original story

D'Xp ft luce original idea

.

Please dont plagiat

-idea, story, plot, and all about my icon in my story-

.

This is my story and only be mine.

.

Kim dengan Zhang Yixing

Park dengan Kim Jongdae

Zhang dengan Kim Minseok

Wu dengan Byun Baekhyun

Romance, crime, friendship, Yaoi, typo (s)

.

.

 **Rated M**

 **Wran: mature content, daddykink**

 **.**

 **Spesial**

 **Word: 12k**

 **Karena ini panjang baca pelan pelan, semoga ga capek ya.**

 **Untuk permintaan maaf.**

 **.**

.

 _Meeting so bad_

 _._

.

 _._

 _Yuan menyerahkan beberapa lembaran kertas, "Data akan seluruh keluarga kim, mereka memiliki spesifikasi dalam pekerjaan masing masing. Meski yang paling menonjol adalah ketiga kim namun baru baru ini masalah akan zhang yixing tunanganmu diselesaikan dengan baik oleh kyungsoo. Kim junmyeon memang pemimpin dari seluruh pekerjaan mereka dan pengatur strategi yang baik, Kim jongdae memiliki keahlian dalam pengaturan lapangan disamping strategi yang sudah dia siapkan dengan junmyeon namun keahlian bela dirinya juga patut di pikirkan. Lalu kim jongin, penembak jitu dari kim juga bisa dibilang dia tangan kanan kim junmyeon jika berurusan dengan misi lapangan."_

 _"Dalam kasus yixing kemarin dimana dia bisa menghancurkan kim menjadi dua bagian yaitu kim junmyeon juga kim jongdae. Kyungsoo dan jongin membagi mereka dalam dua bagian juga, yang saling menyatukan keduanya dengan kyungsoo bertugas mendekatkan diri pada yixing untuk mendapat kepercayaannya dan meraih hatinya sementara junmyeon yang menghancurkan mentalnya dari dalam. Mereka berdua menyerang mental seseorang dan menyembuhkannya juga, kedekatan kyungsoo dimanfaatkan untuk meraih hati yixing agar dapat tunduk si bawah mereka yang diluar perkiraan justru junmyeon benar benar menyukainya. Sementara jongdae bertugas untuk menghancurkanmu karena tidak bisa menghancurkan sisi lain dari yixing."_

 _"Mereka menghancurkan kalian yang sudah di ibaratkan bagai dua sisi koin. Mereka menyekap beberapa anak buahmu untuk di paksa memberikan keterangan, menghancurkan barter kalian lalu gudang juga mobil pengirim uang yang seharusnya bisa menambah keuntungan kalian."_

 _"Dan kabar paling baru adalah mereka sudah saling berdamai dan yixing justru semakin dekat dengan junmyeon." Yuan mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyum miring. Karena dapat membakar hati seseorang._

 _"Aku tau jika tuan muda tidak bisa keluar dari kanada saat ini, namun aku bisa memberikan tuan muda jalan untuk keluar barang sesaat dari sini. . -" bibir merona itu menunjukkan seringai liciknya._

 _"Dengan bukti bukti manipulasi dari. . .kim jongdae."_

Yifan membuka kedua matanya mengingat segala percakapan mereka berdua kemarin lusa. Mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana dia menyuruh anak buahnya menembak Yixing untuk mengambil kesempatan membelah Kim menjadi dua bagian yang akan melemahkan pertahanan mereka dalam penjagaan Yixing namun siapa yang tau justru hal itu gagal dengan mudah oleh seseorang yang bahkan anak buahnya tidak tau siapa yang bisa menghalangi kepolisian seoul dalam penyelidikannya.

Saat ini dia ada dalam apartemen barunya di kota Seoul, berkeinginan untuk segera mencari Kim dan menghabisinya lalu mengambil kembali miliknya, tidak peduli dengan Zhang Showluo yang menentang hubungan mereka atau Lei baba yang sepertinya marah dengannya. Dia akan mengambil Yixing apapun keadaanya, sekalipun harus menyeret pemuda itu. Yifan akan melakukannya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk."

Seorang pelayan masuk meletakkan amplop coklat di meja kerjanya dan berlalu keluar begitu saja. Yifan menyergit melihatnya lalu membuka amplop itu yang dia sesali setelahnya. Membanting lembaran foto itu kemudian. Foto yang semakin membakar hatinya, kala melihat Yixing yang semakin dekat dengan Junmyeon. Dan keduanya. . . . . berciuman.

.

.

"Siapkan semuanya dan cari tau apa agenda kim untuk malam ini." ucap Yifan

Cklek

Tao menatap prihatin pada Yifan yang tengah meremat foto di tangan kanannya. Menghela nafas dan kembali melangkah untuk memberikan secangkir kopi hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana anak itu?"

Wu Yoochun memasuki markas kanada dengan langkah lebar tidak sabaran. Berita kepergian putranya untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Korea Selatan berhasil memaksanya meninggalkan kursi nyaman musim dingin dengan emosi memuncak. Kenapa putranya satu ini benar benar susah di atur.

"Tuan." salah satu bawahannya menghampiri Yoochun dan membungkukkan badan.

"Yoochun ah," tanpa di duga, Jessica ikut masuk dan menghampiri Yoochun dengan raut khawatir.

"Dimana kris?" tanya Yoochun pada anak buah yang membungkuk di depannya.

"Tuan muda melakukan perjalanannya ke korea selatan sekitar satu jam yang lalu." lapornya.

"Kurang ajar!" desis Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Laporan data menurun dalam sebulan, kerusakan di berbagai gedung penyimpanan juga kegagalan dalam transaksi. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?!" tambahnya marah melempar puluhan kertas ke wajah anak buahnya.

"Tuan. . I-itu. .sebenarnya karena perbuatan kim." bela anak buah Yifan dengan kepala menunduk takut.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong!" desisnya marah menatap tajam pemuda di depannya.

"Tidak tuan, tuan muda kris wu sekarang dalam perjalanannya ke korea karena terbukti ini merupakan ulah dari kim jongdae." jelas anak buahnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa bukti foto dimana anak buah Jongdae melakukan manipulasi transaksi dan penghancuran gudang.

Yoochun tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap tajam bawahan Yifan kala dia melihat hasil foto sebagai bukti mereka. Yoochun fikir ini hanya ulasan kebohongan Yifan untuk mengambil kembali Zhang Yixing yang menjadi tawanan Kim.

"Yoochun ah, setidaknya biarkan yifan pergi ke Korea untuk menyelesaikannya." Jessica yang sedari tadi diam berbicara meminta pengertian dari suaminya.

Mendengar permintaan Jessica membuat Yoochun mengalihkan tatapannya, "Aku harap dia segera kembali dengan hasil yang setimpal."

"Lalu dimana baekhyun?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Tuan baekhyun sudah. . . .sudah ditahan oleh tuan muda."

Penjelasan bawahan di depannya ini mau tidak mau membuatnya terperangah akan berita itu, "Apa?"

"Tuan baekhyun adalah kekasih Tuan chanlei yang selama ini bersembunyi dan menjadi mata mata disini."

Jessica menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan tidak percaya dengan penjelasan bawahan dan Yoochun berlalu tanpa kata meninggalkan mereka. Jessica tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan putranya saat ini. Terlebih kala orang terdekatnya justru musuh di balik selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membidik sasarannya dengan pandangan mata fokus dan aura membunuh yang kelam, sekali kau menatapnya mungkin kau akan berfikiran ulang jika ingin menyapa. Tatapan tegas tidak dapat terbantah terpancar jelas dari mimik wajahnya. Memegang senjata api seolah kau akan berperang di hari esok.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Sehun masuk dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya, duduk santai di kursi belakang Chanyeol berdiri. Menopang kedua kakinya di atas meja dan menyamankan diri. Menatap hyungnya tanpa minat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol.

"Yifan datang ke korea untuk berduel dengan kim, tapi kenapa justru kau yang seolah olah akan menghadapinya?"

Chanyeol menyerahkan senjatanya pada seorang bawahan yang menghampirinya dan mengambil handuk kecil untuknya mengusap peluh. Menatap Sehun seolah ingin menelannya hidup hidup.

"Apa ini karena baekhyun hyung?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat darahnya kian mendidih dan bersiap melampiaskannya pada apapun itu. Ucapan Sehun memang tidak salah, dia merindukan kekasih puppy miliknya. Yang selalu mengusap wajahnya untuk menarik atensinya atau yang akan menciumnya kala emosinya mulai tidak terkendali. Chanyeol benar benar ingin membawa Baekhyun lepas dari jerat Wu Yifan jika kalian ingin tau.

Sebrengsek brengseknya dia, Chanyeol tetap memikirkan tentang keadaan Baekhyun dalam setiap malamnya. Namun semuanya harus di tahan untuk kesempurnaan semua permainan ini.

Lingkaran permainan dengan pusatnya adalah dirinya dan Wu Yifan.

"Ambisiku tetaplah sama, membuatnya berlutut di depanku. Atau membunuhnya di depan mataku." ungkap Chanyeol melemparkan pisau hingga menancap tepat di lingkaran merah pada papan sasarannya.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya acuh, baginya Chanyeol memang tidak mengubah ambisinya namun dia merasa hyungnya ini sedikit banyak terbakar ambisi karena kabar kedatangan keluarga tirinya di tanah Korea.

Mungkin kehidupannya sedikit terusik.

Sehun menilai, larinya Chanyeol ke Korea bukan hanya sekedar menyembunyikan diri namun ada hal yang membuatnya yakin dengan tanah ini yang masih belum Sehun ketahui. Bisa di bilang memang Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan diri di negeri gingseng ini dan sedikit banyak marah jika disini dia harus terusik oleh keberadaan Wu Yifan, saudara tirinya. Namun dapat dia lihat ambisi membara yang berkobar dari sorot matanya.

"Kau mau menyelamatkan baekhyun hyung dahulu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan yang masuk bergabung langsung ditarik oleh Sehun, duduk di atas pangkuannya. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang si rusa lalu menyusupkan wajahnya di punggung kecil itu. Chanyeol melirik tanpa minat.

"Tidak."

Dia harus bertahan.

Dan Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun-nya adalah lelaki kecil yang kuat.

Dia harus bertahan.

Meski kakinya benar benar ingin lari menjemput si mungil.

"Jika tidak biarkan aku yang menyelamatkannya." tawar Luhan bersuara.

Luhan sudah tau akan berita Baekhyun yang sudah diketahui identitasnya oleh Yifan dan dia mendesis marah kala itu. Berniat menyelamatkan adik juga sahabat terbaiknya saat ini juga, namun berita kedatangan Yifan ke Korea cukup membuatnya diam lebih dahulu. Menunda keinginan menggebunya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat situasi yang ada.

"Tidak."

Jawaban tegas Chanyeol membuat Luhan dan Sehun menatap penuh minat dan menyergit bingung.

"Kalian tidak akan tau siapa yifan, tidak semudah itu. Yifan yang kalian kenal bukanlah yifan yang aku kenal. Tetaplah diam dan lihat apa yang dia lakukan."

Karena permainan inti akan segera dia temukan alurnya,

Dan ketika semua sudah berpusat

Dia akan tau dimana dia harus berada

.

.

Juga-

Menggerakkan pionnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Victoria menatap Showluo yang berdiri di depan jendela besar ruang kerjanya. Melewati tiap deting jam yang mengisi satu satunya suara dalam nuansa putih ini. Dia tidak tahan dan akhirnya bersuara,

"Bukankah ini cukup memberi peringatan akan konflik besar keluarga Wu?"

Showluo memutar tubuhnya menatap salah satu sepupunya, "Tuan Kim ada di korea saat ini?"

"Ya, dan yixing sudah di ajak bertemu dengannya." jelas Victoria, dimana Showluo memberinya tatapan tidak percaya.

Kenapa semuanya menjadi setiba tiba ini? Semua kemungkinan baik dan buruk berputar dalam benaknya. Showluo tau jika hari seperti ini akan segera datang namun dia selalu berharap akan ada penyelesaian yang lebih baik dari sekedar pertumpahan darah.

Victoria menatap pewaris utama Zhang di depannya ini dengan serius, "Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

"Ini akan lebih besar dari sebuah perang bersaudara." jawab Showluo.

"Apa. . . tidak ada jalan lain?" tanya Victoria berharap ada sebuah pilihan lain yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Showluo menatap sendu Victoria dan mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku tidak tau victoria, semuanya nampak sangat rumit dengan bersembunyinya chanlei yang aku yakini dia tidak akan melawan yifan seorang diri."

"Aku takut. . . ." ucap Victoria lemah.

"Aku sangat takut jika semuanya ini di tujukan pada yixing." sambung Victoria.

Yixing sebagai bagian dari kehidupan Yifan yang sudah dipastikan akan di ambil kembali oleh Wu dan tentu Kim Junmyeon tidak akan tinggal diam, dia sudah bisa membaca bagaimana perkiraan reaksi Kim saat bertemu dengannya kemarin dan dapat dibaca akan sifat posesif yang jelas jelas dia keluarkan, meski berhadapan dengan keluarga Yixing sendiri.

Terlebih Yixing merupakan bagian yang paling mudah untuk dihancurkan. Dia tidak tau bagaimana perlakuan Yifan jika bertemu dengan Yixing nantinya.

"Yifan selama ini hidup dalam kurungan emas keluarga wu dengan segala kekangan apapun itu, kau bisa membayangkan sebuah pemberontakan yang akan dilakukan orang seperti dia?"

Pertanyaan juga pandangan Victoria memang benar akan fakta bagaimana kehidupan berat seorang Wu Yifan sebagai pewaris pengganti dan pilar yang selalu berusaha dirobohkan. Selalu dalam keadaan terjepit akan sebuah paksaan keputusan dan lemah akan cinta. Showluo terdiam menanggapinya.

"Apa kita akan tetap diam?" tanya Victoria.

Apa keluarga Zhang tidak bisa menyelamatkan Yixing? Atau paling tidak menghentikan semua hal ini atau menjauhkan si kecil Zhang dari semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan mereka hadapi. Menghidarkan sang little lamb akan awan badai hitam yang ada di depannya.

"Ya, karena kita justru akan membahayakan keselamatan wilayah changsa dan baba disana jika kita bertindak lebih jauh." jawab Showluo menatap penuh ketegasan di sorot matanya.

Victoria tau jika sebuah keputusan akan membawa sebuah dampak buruk ataupun baik. Dan sebagai pewaris juga calon pemimpin kau harus tau dimana kau harus berdiri dan memilih jalanmu akan sebuah keputusan. Kau harus tau apa dampak yang akan kau terima dan apa dampak yang akan orang sekitarmu terima.

Bukan sebuah keputusan yang mudah.

Dia ada dalam keputusan yang sulit.

.

.

.

.

Cklek.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ge-" Chenle menatap takut pada Showluo sambil meremat kecil tabletnya.

"Wu yifan sudah ada di korea saat ini." lapornya takut.

Showluo menatap tidak percaya pada berita yang disampaikan didinya juga bawahannya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Semua ini berlangsung sangat tiba tiba?

Sementara Victoria terduduk lemas di sofa kecilnya dan berguman pelan,

"Yixing er. . . "

"Cari tau dimana keberadaan yifan sekarang!" seru Showluo menatap Chenle yang langsung bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

Brak!

Yifan meninju tangannya ke cermin kamar mandi di depannya, belum puas melukai tangannya sendiri dia kembali melayangkan pukulan keras ke sana hingga kaca cermin itu rusak cekungan bulat dan lelehan cairan merah dari tangannya.

Brak!

Brak!

Rasanya perih, sakit dan terbakar. Ketika serpihan kaca itu ikut menancap kulitnya. Namun, Yifan hanya menatap cairan merah pekat yang keluar dan mengaliri jemari tangannya dalam diam, membiarkan rasa sakit melingkupi tangannya sendiri dan kembali menatap pantulan cermin retak yang memantulkan dirinya seorang sendiri.

Tidak berlangsung lama, bukan lagi dia seorang yang ada di pantulan cermin itu.

Zitao melangkah perlahan mendekati Yifan, menatap nanar pada cermin yang retak dengan cekungan juga lelehan darah. Tercekat kala melihat tangan Yifan ikut terluka. Tapi Yifan hanya menatap datar tanpa ekspresi.

Tanpa berucap apapun, pergelangan tangan itu dicekal dan di tarik paksa. Membuat sang empu tangan hanya mengikuti kemana arah sang penarik, yang tidak peduli siapa orang yang dia bawa.

Tao mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa samping Yifan, menarik tangan berlumuran darah itu ke atas pangkuannya dan mulai membersihkan serpihan serpihan kaca yang menacap dengan hati hati. Lalu membasuhnya dengan air yang sudah dia beri antiseptik.

"Ssshhh. ."

Tao menatap marah, "Jika masih bisa mengeluh sakit kenapa melukai diri sendiri!"

Yifan menatap sengit setelahnya, hendak menarik tangannya namun dengan berani bawahannya ini justru semakin menekan handuk basah pada lukanya keras keras.

"Aakhh!"

Tao balas menatap penuh amarah, apa gegenya ini begitu bodoh! Setelah selesai dengan air antiseptik, Tao mengambil obat untuk dia teteskan pada tangan yang luka itu.

Dalam benaknya, saat memegang tangan lebar yang terlihat begitu kuat dan dapat melindunginya dari segala macam bahaya membuat Tao merona sendiri, tapi tangan ini juga yang menanggung segala macam pekerjaan juga tanggung jawab berat sebagai pemimpin keluarga Wu itubmembuat pandangan matanya menjadi sendu.

Dengan hati hati Tao menutup lukanya dalam balutan perban. Memastikan akan rapinya balutan yang menutup luka dan mendongak menatap Yifan yang balas menatapnya tajam. Tao hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, lihatlah dahi berkerut itu pasti sedang memikirkan banyak masalah lalu bola mata tajamnya yang akan mengintimidasi semua orang akan sebuah kekuasaannya lalu beranjak pada hidung juga bibir dan rahang tegas.

Jemari Tao terangkat menelusuri tiap lekuk rahang tegas milik pimpinan Wu, menunjukkan kewibawaan dalam memimpin dan juga. . . menutupi semua ekspresinya dari orang lain. Tao baru sadar jika wajah ini selalu nampak kuat dari luar tapi begitu menyedihkan di dalam.

Yifan hanya diam tertegun, air bening itu turun dari kelopak mata indah di depannya yang berpendar redup, jemari hangatnya mengusap rahang hingga wajahnya.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan?"

Bola mata redup milik Tao bertubrukan dengan tatapan elang milik Yifan,

"Kenapa gege menyiksa diri sendiri?"

Yifan tersenyum miris, "Tau apa kau soal hidupku?"

"Tidak ada, tapi gege tidak seharusnya terus menyimpan rasa sakit itu."

Yifan terdiam menyusuri tiap jengkal pemuda di depannya. Sementara sentuhan tangan Tao di wajahnya berubah menjadi usapan usapan lembut. Menenangkan membuat Yifan terlena dan memejamkan bola matanya mencoba tenang.

"Berhenti mengurus kehidupanku."

Namun hanya sesaat sampai benda kenyal itu menempel di depan bibirnya, hanya menempel tapi cukup untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan diri seorang Wu Yifan.

"Mencoba mengodaku, bocah?"

Tapi Tao hanya diam kala jemari jemari itu membaringkannya di sofa dan melucuti tiap pakaiannya, lalu kembali membawanya dalam ciuman yang lebih lama dan panas.

"Jika ini bisa meredakan rasa sakitmu ge."

Tatapan tajam di layangkan Yifan kala mendengar jawaban Tao, dengan kasar dia menarik seluruh kemeja Tao hingga kancingnya terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu puaskan aku malam ini, jalang!"

Apa kalian pernah memikirkan bagaimana sebuah sampul melindungi apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Atau ketika kulit buah yang mengukung kuat, mencegah apapun yang dapat melukainya. Tao merasa semakin Yifan menunjukkan sifat kasarnya adalah semakin dia berusaha terlihat kuat dan tidak lemah di depan orang lain,

Tapi bukan itu yang dia mau.

Dia menginginkan Yifan yang sesungguhnya yang tersembunyi di balik topeng kemarahannya.

Yifan yang bisa mengekspresikan apapun perasaannya dengan mudah.

"Aahhnn. . Akh!"

Yifan menggoda nipple mencuat milik Tao dengan rentetan gigi giginya dan kuluman basah, memelintir sisi satunya dengan tarikan kasar memberi sensasi sakit juga nikmat.

Tapi semakin dia melihat bola mata kelam penuh lautan rasa sakit milik Yifan semakin membuatnya merasa sesak, hingga di bawanya wajah tegas itu ke atas menyambut bibir bengkaknya dalam lumatan basah saling mengecap satu sama lain, saling mendominasi dan berkuasa sebaik mungkin. Rasa anyir dan bau besi bercampur menjadi satu dengan saliva keduanya, Yifan mengigit bibir Tao hingga robek dan berdarah lalu tersenyum melihat hasilnya.

Tao tidak melakukan protes akan tindakannya dan kembali di buat mendesah kala hisapan kuat dengan gigitan dia terima di perpotongan lehernya, bukan kissmark tapi bitemark.

"Aakhnng . .ngh."

Bukan hanya satu namun Yifan terus menambahkan bercak merah yang akan membiru dan tidak akan hilang dalam waktu yang cepat, mengukir sejauh yang dia bisa yang dia mau dimanapun tempatnya. Lalu tiba tiba berhenti dan menatap Tao yang ada di bawahnya dengan wajah memerah, nafas terengah juga bibir berdarah.

"Bangun!"

Tao tanpa protes bangun, Yifan dengan wajah datarnya duduk menyandar di sofa, mengamati setiap pergerakan sang pemuda.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, bocah."

Bola mata elang itu seperti mengunci pusat penglihatannya juga perhatiannya, melepaskan kaitan sabuk dengan fabrik celana Yifan lalu melepas ikatan kancing celana dan menarik ujung zipper dengan deretan gigi gigi putih yang mampu membuat Yifan menahan nafasnya barang sebentar. Tidak percaya dengan perlakuan yang didapatnya.

Tao menurunkan celana jeans hitam dan membebaskan benda yang sudah lama mengeras dibalik dalaman itu. Membuat bola matanya menatap antara terkejut, takjub juga takut.

Yifan mendesis pelan kala jemari jemari kecil dan dingin menyentuh bagian selatan tubuhnya dan tidak berlangsung lama dia merasa tubuhnya dilingkupi kehangatan yang membuatnya merasa nikmat dalam rongga basah nan sempit itu.

"Aahhh. . .sshh . .lebih. . bocah!"

Dia butuh lebih dari pada rongga mulut kecil yang hanya melingkupi setengah kejantanannya dan setengahnya lagi ada pada gengaman tangan tangan kecil milik Tao. Tidak sabaran Yifan menjambak helaian rambut sang pemuda lalu memaju mundurkan dalam ritme yang dapat membuatnya lebih puas dan tanpa sadar justru membuat si kecil tersedak karena menyentuh tenggorokan dalam miliknya.

"Anghhh. . .sshh. .eumnngh!"

Getaran Yifan terima akibat batuk Tao justru menimbulkan efek tersendiri, dapat dia lihat dari ekor matanya bahwa bola mata panda itu berkaca kaca karenanya. Hingga dirasa cukup Yifan menarik diri dari rongga mulut Tao dan menyuruhnya menungging setelah melucuti seluruh sisa pakaiannya.

Plak

"Aanghh. .ge."

Plak

"Akhh. . eumng. ."

"Apa mulutmu itu hanya bisa mendesah, teriakkan namaku!"

Yifan memposisikan miliknya berada di hole kecil berkedut milik Tao yang tanpa aba aba melesak jauh kedalam tanpa penetrasi.

"AAKHHH!"

Kepala Tao terasa pening seketika, tubuh depannya merosot jatuh jika tanpa pegangan Yifan di pinggulnya dia yakin akan jatuh dari atas sofa. Rasanya sangat sangat sakit ketika tubuhmu yang semula kosong tanpa apapun di dalamnya dimasuki benda sebesar itu tanpa memanasan, mengambil seluruh kesadaran juga tenaganya dan tanpa menunggu menit berganti Yifan sudah menarik kejantanannya samai ujung yang tersisa dan melesakkannya lagi.

"Akkhh. . .hiks. .ahng. .hiks. . yifan ge. .akh"

Yidan tau dan sadar jika ini melukai Tao tapi dia berusaha memulikan pendengarannya dan terus memacu kejantanannya untuk menumbuk dan melesak lebih jauh lagi. Menjelajahi seluruh dinding hangat yang menjeratnya dalam hangat juga nikmatnya pijatan.

"Hiks. . Akh. .mnghh. .akh. ."

"Aahh. .Kau tetap nikmat. .ssh. .bocah!"

Tao hanya bisa merasakan sakit yang masih tercipta dari setiap pergerakan awal Yifan, membelah lubang kecilnya dalam gerakan yang semakin lama semakin brutal, mencoba menemukan titik kecil yang dapat membuatnya merasakan nikmat.

"Aahhh. .ge . hhng."

Yifan tidak bisa untuk tidak menyeringai kala mendengar suara Tao, dia mendapatkannya dan terus memacu kejantanannya dalam gerakan yang tidak bisa di bilang lembut. Hingga kedunya saling mengejar kenikmatan yang dapat membuat dunianya memutih untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

.

Jemari kecil itu mengusap pelan helaian pirang yang tertidur di atas tubuhnya, keduanya tidak berselimut selembar kain apapun. Saling berbagi kehangatan, menjaga seseorang agar tetap terlelap dalam mimpinya. Berharap dia akan memimpikan sesuatu yang lebih indah dari kenyataan yang dia hadapi saat ini.

Berharap ketika dia terbangun maka semua beban beratnya akan hilang. Tao berdoa untuk hal itu dan kembali meneteskan air matanya dengan masih mengusap rambut Yifan yang terlelap di atasnya.

Tanpa di duga, Yifan juga mengeluarkan air matanya saat ini dalam tidurnya.

Mereka bukan hanya berbagi rasa hangat namun juga rasa sakit.

Tao menatap dalam diam ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di karpet merah, benda yang awalnya selalu berkedip warna merah pada ujung atas sebelah kanan itu tidak lagi menyala.

Pertanda keberadaan tidak lagi di lacak oleh Tuannya Zhang Showluo, dia bebas.

Tetapi,

Menatap gege nya yang sekarang tertidur dalam dekapannya ini membuat sebagian hati kecilnya menolak untuk pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja dan mengejar kebebasan yang selama ini dia inginkan.

' _Aku tidak bisa pergi darimu ge, aku ingin selalu ada di sisimu selagi aku bisa.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menatap pantulan dirinya pada sebuah cermin wastafel membuatnya menghentikan acaranya mengosok gigi, mengamati tiap sisi tubuhnya yang dapat dia lihat dari sana. Leher dan bahu penuh bercak merah seperti mengintip dari balik kerah kemeja putih kebesaran yang di pakai, umm ngomong ngomong itu punya Junmyeon. Yixing asal mengambilnya tadi.

Ukh!

Wajahnya kembali bersemu memerah mengingat kejadian semalam dan merutuki diri sendiri kenapa Yixing mau mau saja menuruti ide dari nunna barunya. Di tengah kegiatannya merutuki diri sendiri Yixing dikejutkan pada sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya dan wajah seseorang yang mampu membuat pipinya semakin merona, lagi dan lagi.

Junmyeon menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Yixing menatap ke depan cermin, tersenyum melihat si manisnya sudah merona di pagi hari.

"Kau bau."

Yixing memberenggut kesal menyipitkan bola matanya, memukul lengan Junmyeon yang melingkari pinggangnya keras lengkap dengan hentakan kakinya kesal. Junmyeon terkekeh melihatnya.

Membalikkan badan si manis dan merebut sikat gigi dari tangan Yixing untuk dia pegang dan dia gosokkan pelan pada Yixing, membantu si kecil yang sedang marah untuk menggosok gigi. Lalu menyerahkan segelas air kumur mengakhiri acara sikat gigi di pagi harinya dengan senyum di wajah Junmyeon. Yixing melakukannya dengan memberenggut.

Buk

Buk

"Junmyeon selalu bilang aku bau! Tapi kenapa tetap mendekat!" seru Yixing dengan memukul bahu Junmyeon, sementara Junmyeon justru semakin tertawa mendengarnya.

Junmyeon mengecup bibir basah Yixing kilat menenangkan si manis yang masih menggerutu hingga pipi putih mulus itu bersemu merah. Junmyeon mengusapnya pelan.

Yixing yang masih marah menyingkirkan tangan Junmyeon dari wajahnya, "Junmyeon juga bau! Aku tidak mau dekat dekat! Huh!"

Junmyeon justru tanpa di duga memerangkap tubuh kurus Yixing di antara tubuhnya dan wastafel sebagai tumpuan tangannya.

"Ngomong ngomong tubuh bau ini karena permintaanmu semalam sayang."

"Katakan padaku siapa yang mengajarimu tentang semalam?"

Wajah Yixing memucat langsung mendengar pernyataan tersebut, dia sadar apa yang di lakukannya semalam itu err cukup-nakal? Walau disisi lain dia memang menginginkannya. Tunggu! Apa kalian bisa mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya Yixing kala setiap permainan tangan juga mulut Junmyeon memanjakan tiap sendi dan titik sensitifnya dengan begitu menggairahkan tanpa masuk permainan inti.

Ukh! Apa yang baru saja Yixing fikirkan.

Kalau saja, dia tidak bertemu dengan nunna atau paling tidak untuk tidak terpengaruh perkataannya.

Ya, andai dia tidak menuruti perkataan Sulli mungkin dia tidak se malu ini.

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan melihat wajah merona Yixing dan semakin tertarik untuk menggoda si manis kala kedua telapak tangan itu menutupi wajah memerahnya. Junmyeon dalam sekali angkat mendudukan tubuh Yixing di atas wastafel menghiraukan pekikan si kecil Zhang.

"Katakan pada daddy siapa yang mengajarimu baby? Jika tidak-"

Yixing meneguk ludahnya paksa mendengar suara rendah Junmyeon yang ada di depannya.

Junmyeon menyeringai berguman rendah di dekat telinga Yixing, "Daddy akan memperkosamu sekarang juga, baby."

Bola mata Yixing terbelalak dengan wajah pucat dan semburat merah di pipinya kala menatap seringai Junmyeon, tubuhnya juga kakinya tiba tiba tidak bisa digerakkan. Apalagi ketika jemari besar itu menelusup masuk ke dalam kemejanya mengusap sensual area pinggang naik hingga punggungnya. Junmyeon sebenarnya lebih ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Yixing saat ini.

"Hiks. . Daddy! Jangan. . . baby xingie masih merasa sakit!" tanpa di duga si kecil langsung menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang dominan.

"Tapi baby xingie juga tidak mau menuruti perintah daddy kan?" tanya Junmyeon menikmati ekspresi Yixing.

"Katakan baby!" seru Junmyeon gemas, mengigit telinga Yixing.

"Ukh! Nu-nunna!" jawab Yixing semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan hukum baby. Kumohon daddy. . hiks." rengek Yixing.

"Nunna?" tanya Junmyeon heran, menarik diri dari pelukan Yixing untuk menatap pias wajah si manis yang hampir menangis.

"Uhmm, sulli nunna." guman Yixing pelan dengan wajah merah menunduk.

Astaga

Junmyeon menatap tidak percaya, apa ini oleh oleh yang harus dia terima karena mengizinkan Yixingnya yang polos keluar bersama dengan saudara perempuannya. Junmyeon tidak mengerti harus berterimakasih atau melarang mereka untuk menemui Yixing lagi.

Tapi-

Dia fikir ini tidak masalah, asal Yixing melakukan hal itu hanya padanya.

Yeah, Junmyeon dan segala sifat posesifnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon keluar kamarnya dengan Yixing yang ada dalam gendongan piggyback seperti biasanya, dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Junmyeon. Berguman sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan ketika di tanya Yixing akan menggelengkan wajahnya. Menuruni anak tangga dan mendudukkan Yixing di salah satu kursi makan.

Jongin dan Jongdae menghentikan acara minum kopi mereka melihat kedatangan Junmyeon dan Yixing bergabung dalam sarapan yang sudah cukup siang ini. Minseok menghampiri kursi si kecil Zhang dengan meletakkan se piring panekuk lapis coklat di depannya. Membuat Yixing langsung menatapnya lapar dengan binar matanya, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya dari balik meja makan dia sudah menduga idenya dan Minseok hyung dapat membuat Yixing tersenyum manis menampilkan dimplenya pagi ini.

Yixing baru akan memasukkan sesendok kue panekuk ke dalam mulutnya terhenti kala mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Hyung bagaimana malam kalian? Apa kalian tertidur dengan nyenyak?" Jongin menatap Yixing dengan alis di naik turunkan, menggoda.

Seketika wajah Yixing memerah pekat, menundukkan pandangan matanya dan memasukkan sesendok kue ke dalam mulutnya enggan menatap semua orang di ruang makan, dia malu dan tiba tiba pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam.

Apa teriakan juga desahannya terdengar hingga keluar?

Hell!

Yixing merasa ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di bawah meja saat ini juga.

Sementara Junmyeon yang berada di samping Yixing melirik kekasihnya tengah malu berat menendang kaki Jongin yang ada di seberang meja dengan keras, tidak peduli nantinya akan patah atau tidak dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Dan sebelah tangannya merambat ke punggung Yixing mengusap pelan.

"Akhh!"

Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas melihatnya, sementara Jongdae hanya mengelengkan kepala tidak paham dengan Jongin.

Sarapan pagi dilalui dengan diam, yang menurut Yixing terasa lebih baik daripada mulai berbicara dan membuatnya entah kenapa malah berlaku canggung. Begitu sarapan bersama selesai Jongdae dengan tanpa perasaan menarik kerah belakang Jongin untuk mengikutinya ke halaman belakang, menyuruh Kim nomer tiga ini untuk membantunya memgecek mobil katanya.

Minseok hanya menatap mahfum saat Jongin merengek berkata belum menyelesaikan makanannya. Sementara Kyungsoo? Dia acuh acuh saja. Malah menyerahkan segelas susu coklat untuk Yixing dengan senyum mengembang.

Yixing mengedipkan bola matanya pelan menatap orang yang tersisa di meja makan. Junmyeon sudah selesai memakan sarapannya dan di depannya sudah ada secangkir kopi dan sekarang dia tengah memusatkan perhatiannya pada tablet, mungkin membaca pergerakan data atau informasi dari Jongin yang dia minta semalam.

Minseok menatap dengan senyuman mengembang, "Lekas habiskan minumanmu xingie."

Pagi ini hyung penyuka bakpaunya itu tengah memakai hoodie warna coklat muda dengan gambar anak anjing lucu di tengah hoodie nya. Ukh, Yixing jadi teringat pada king dan segala tingkahnya.

Melirik luar mansion yang sekarang turun salju, ini pasti dingin sekali. Dia jadi berkhayal untuk dapat memeluk king di tengah turunnya salju. Membayangkannya membuat Yixing tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Minseok menyergit dibuatnya.

Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan hyung juga dongsaengnya Yixing berguman dengan cengiran kecil, "Aku merindukan king~"

Kyungsoo otomatis tertawa, dia sudah menduga jika Yixing akan teringat dengan king suatu saat nanti. Yaa, walau cukup terlambat dan lama.

Beralih menatap Junmyeon yang masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada tablet di tangan, membuat Yixing merasa di acuhkan. Mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pandangan mata disipitkan dan pipi menggembung.

"Junmyeon!"

"Hm,"

"Junmyeonie~ Ayo kita pergi menengok king!"

Junmyeon tidak merespon berarti ucapan Yixing, masih memperhatikan tabletnya dan baru meletakkan benda pipih itu di meja makan setelah dapat tarikan kecil di lengannya. Yixing melakukannya menarik perhatian Junmyeon hingga menatapnya.

"Tidak!" seru Junmyeon tegas.

Lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Yixing memberenggut lucu setelah sebelumnya dia memasang wajah cerah berharap Junmyeon akan menyetujui usulnya. Kyungsoo dan Minseok lebih memilih menjauh ke ruang dapur merencanakan tentang eksperimen kue jahe mereka. Tidak mau ikut campur urusan keduanya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh~" tanya Yixing, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan menatap Junmyeon disampingnya, dengan wajah lesu.

"Tidak, sayang." jawab Junmyeon tanpa menatap Yixing.

"Ayolaaah sebentar saja, ya yaa~" ucap Yixing sambil mengedipkan kedua bola matanya.

Junmyeon hanya menatapnya sekilas dengan senyum tipis lalu mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Yixing.

"Tidak."

"Ukh!"

"Kalau besok? Bisa?"

"Tidak."

"Besoknya lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau besok - besok - besoknya lagi?"

"Tidak yixingie."

"Huh!"

.

Sret!

.

"Apa masalahmu, kim!" seru Yixing.

Junmyeon hanya bisa menatap Yixing dengan tatapan intens, lihatlah tingkah si manis saat ini. Mendorong kaki kursi duduknya hingga bergeser menyamping memberi ruang lebih di depan Junmyeon dan mendudukkan tubuhnya begitu saja di pangkuan Junmyeon, menghadap sang dominan dengan wajah cemberut dan tangan dilipat di depan dada, atau justru tengah menantang sang dominan.

Oh, betapa Junmyeon lebih ingin membawanya kembali ke kamar jika begini tingkah Yixing.

Tapi lucu juga menggoda si kecil.

"Banyak! Dan apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk pergi melihat king!"

Yixing menatap tidak percaya pada ucapan Junmyeon, sebenarnya ada apa dengan prianya satu ini!

"Apa ada yang salah dengan permintaanku, junmyeon?" tanya Yixing menatap heran.

"Aku hanya merindukan king, kenapa kau melarangku sampai seperti itu!" tambahnya tidak terima.

Junmyeon menahan sekuat tenaga ekspresi datarnya kala mimik wajah Yixing di depannya lebih mirip ingin menangis daripada memintanya untuk di izinkan melihat king.

"Aku ragu jika yang kau temui hanya king dan-" balas Junmyeon ganti menatap Yixing tajam.

"Aku kan cuma mau bertemu king bukan dengan taekwoon hyung!" potong Yixing menjelaskan.

"Oh, jadi sekarang sudah memanggil dengan sebutan hyung ya?" balas Junmyeon cepat, menatap tidak suka.

Yixing kembali terperangah melihat tanggapan Junmyeon yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan, mengigit bibirnya menahan ekspresi marah juga kecewa melihat tatapan Junmyeon yang seperti menuduhnya tidak tidak. Dengan perasaan kesal yang memuncak Yixing bangun dari duduknya di pangkuan Junmyeon menarik lengan kiri Junmyeon yang masih melipat di dadanya dan-

.

Krauk!

.

"Aakkkhhhh. . .yixing!"

Melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan mengigit kuat kuat lengan tangan kiri Junmyeon membuat bekas deretan gigi giginya dan pergi melarikan diri ke kamarnya dengan suara pintu yang di banting keras.

Brak!

"Asshh. . Akh!"

"Kau dalam masalah hyung." Kyungsoo menyender pada samping meja nakas kecil samping Minseok.

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan membaik dengan cepat." Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"Yixing hyung ternyata punya bakat hebat dalam mengigit."

Terakhir itu suara Jongin yang mendapat pukulan di kepalanya, gerak reflek dari Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menutup matanya dengan paksa sambil merengkuh boneka unicorn pemberian Minseok dalam tidurnya, menendang boneka domba besar yang dia panggil Yangshim hingga jatuh berguling ke lantai sebagai ungkapan rasa marahnya dengan Junmyeon.

Jam di kamar menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat, Yixing mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar dan tidak keluar sama sekali semenjak kemarahannya tadi. Tidak peduli Kyungsoo atau Minseok hyungnya memintanya untuk keluar kamar dan makan siang. Dia tidak lapar! Lagipula dia masih ingin marah kepada Junmyeon.

Hingga bunyi pintu yang di buka dari luar membuatnya mengerutkan kening -dia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya dan kunci itu masih ada di atas meja nakasnya- menenggelamkan kepalanya dan seluruh tubuh di balik selimut tebal, tanpa peduli siapapun yang akan masuk dan bicara dengannya.

Junmyeon masuk dengan pandangan menyergit, kondisi kamar Yixing gelap tanpa ada lampu yang menerangi dalamnya hingga dia mencari letak saklar lampu dan menyalakan, terkejut ketika dia melihat kondisi kamar berantakan dimana boneka domba pemberiannya tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Oh, Junmyeon tau sekarang.

Melangkah perlahan mendekati si manis yang masih meringkuk di balik selimut lalu menyingkapnya hingga menimbulkan mimik wajah tidak suka dari Yixing, Junmyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tidak mau terpengaruh oleh senyuman Junmyeon, Yixing memejamkan kedua matanya dan memeluk boneka unicornnya lebih erat menutupi wajahnya.

"Hei sayang. . . .tidak mau turun dan makan malam hm?" tanya Junmyeon dengan mengusap kepala Yixing lembut.

"Kau masih marah ya?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing membuat Junmyeon berpura pura menghela nafas sedih, "Padahal aku mau mengajak baby xingie ku pergi melihat king loh-tapi. . . .kelihatannya dia tidak mau."

Perkataan Junmyeon mampu membuat Yixing langsung membuka mata dan terduduk menatap penuh harap pada sang pemimpin Kim. Junmyeon terkekeh pelan dibuatnya.

Tapi raut wajah Yixing kembali lesu dan mencebikkan bibirnya kedepan, "Aku tau kalau itu hanya sebuah kebohongan."

Junmyeon beralih mengecup pipi kiri Yixing dan menatapnya dalam, "Maaf soal yang tadi siang hm."

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, "Aku cuma mau bertemu dengan king, itu saja. Aku benar benar merindukannya."

Suara lemah Yixing membuat Junmyeon menariknya dalam dekapan hangat dan ciuman yang dia berikan berulang ulang di puncak kepalanya, "Kalau begitu mari kita bertemu dengan king."

Dan wajah berbinar Yixing mengakhiri acara marahnya pada Junmyeon dengan menelusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Junmyeon, menyamankan diri dalam aroma tubuh yang selalu dia sukai.

"Xie xie junmyeonie daddy!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat Yixing yang semangat turun dari kamarnya dengan sweater tebal berwarna biru soft dan mencium pipi Minseok hyung ketika berpapasan. Membawa jemari lentik itu dalam tautan tangan yang mengantarkannya ke jok mobil samping kemudi lalu menutup pintunya dan mulai melajukan mobil audi Junmyeon membelah jalanan malam.

"Ish, mereka pergi berkencan ya?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap kepergian hyungnya dari pintu mansion.

"Entahlah, eh?" jawab Minseok, lalu tersadar setelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta jongin untuk pergi kencan juga, hmm?" menggoda Kyungsoo bukanlah kesalahan.

"Ish, hyung hentikan!" seru Kyungsoo meninggalkan Minseok begitu saja.

.

.

.

Yixing menatap sekeliling sepanjang perjalanan, dia akui jika malam ini cuaca benar benar dingin. Mungkin minus 4 derajat celcius. Namun kemudian jemari kanannya terasa lebih hangat dan nyaman.

Tersenyum, Yixing menatap tangan besar Junmyeon yang melingkupi jemarinya menggenggam erat dengan menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Junmyeon dengan memperhatikan jalanan didepan.

"Tidak." balas Yixing dengan nada ceria.

Junmyeon menatapnya sekilas, mencari tau dibalik nada ceria itu.

"Karena sekarang sudah terasa hangat juga nyaman." tambah Yixing tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya, membuat Junmyeon menarik tangannya untuk menggusak helaian rambut lembut itu dan kembali menggenggam tangan Yixing.

"Kita mampir cafe dulu? Coklat panas atau latte?" tawar Junmyeon.

"Umm, moccacino boleh?" tanya Yixing.

"Baik, kita beli minuman hangat terlebih dahulu." setuju Junmyeon, mulai menepikan mobilnya pada salah satu cafe kesukaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai hyung,"

Junmyeon menolehkan kepalanya mencari suara yang menyapa indra pendengarannya, itu Sehun. Pemuda pucat itu sudah cukup lama dia tidak bertemu dengannya, Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapinya. Namun Sehun tidak datang sendiri ada seorang pemuda cantik dengan mata rusa yang berjalan di belakangnya. Menggeser tempat duduknya untuk mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di depannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu sehun ah." sapa Junmyeon.

Yah, mengingat dirinya dan Chanyeol sudah bisa saling berdamai atau lebih tepatnya saling bekerja sama membuat Junmyeon mau tidak mau harus menjaga sikap dengan salah satu koleganya. Menoleh ke sampingnya, Yixing duduk dengan pandangan mata terpaku lebih pada sosok di depannya.

"Hyung kenalkan ini luhan, kekasihku."

Junmyeon tersenyum mendengarnya, "Senang dapat bertemu denganmu, tuan muda xi."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa kita bisa bertemu disini." Luhan tersenyum senang.

Yixing masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan yang jelas jelas diperkenalkan Sehun sebagai kekasihnya. Apa dia tengah bermimpi? Xi Luhan orang yang sama yang terakhir kali menatapnya penuh pandangan benci, karena pengakuan sepihak Yifan kala itu sekarang ada di depannya dengan lelaki pucat yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya. Yixing tanpa sadar meremas ujung long coat Junmyeon dengan keadaan tangan gemetar dan pandangan menunduk.

Sadar apa yang di rasakan si manis, Junmyeon memilih memberi usapan pada punggung tangan itu dan meremasnya kecil, "Biar aku pesankan minum untuk kalian."

Menghiraukan tatapan merajuk Yixing yang tidak rela di tinggalkan Junmyeon tetap bangkit dari tempat duduknya di ikuti Sehun, yang katanya juga ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Junmyeon tau jika sebenarnya mereka berdua harus bicara bersama dan Sehun mendukung untuk hal itu.

Jadi-

Kelihatannya mereka berdua berkomplot.

Bola mata rusa itu menatap Yixing yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam, enggan untuk melihat atau menatap tepat pada matanya. Luhan menghela nafas pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Yixing terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Meremas tangannya sendiri di balik meja, menatap punggung Junmyeon yang berdiri agak jauh di depan mesin kasir. Apa dia benar benar mencintai pria itu?

"Sangat mengejutkan melihatmu dengannya? Bukankah terakhir aku dengar kau adalah tawanan mereka?"

Yixing kembali menunduk takut mendengarkan pertanyaan Luhan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan. Hubungannya dengan Junmyeon seperti berubah, dan Luhan benar akan hal itu.

"Bahkan junmyeon rela membunuh bawahan yifan karena penembakanmu."

"Kau beruntung."

Ungkapan tulus Luhan memaksa Yixing untuk menatap pemuda cantik yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya menatap guguran salju di luar kaca.

"Aku tidak tau. . . . Apa aku benar benar mencintainya, tetapi aku sadar aku tidak ingin jauh darinya. Aku tau aku melakukan. . . kesalahan"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yixing mengungkapkan perasaannya meski dengan tangan yang saling meremas di bawah meja dan bibir yang digigiti kecil.

"Seharusnya yifan berada disini dan mendengar pengakuanmu, seseorang yang begitu dibanggakan justru berbalik mencintai orang lain. Aku jadi tertarik untuk melihat ekspresinya."

Luhan tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya lebih lama, dengan pandangan tajam mengintimidasi Yixing yang menatapnya terbelalak. Mengingatkannya pada saat dimana dia dipermalukan karena pemuda manis di depannya ini. Yixing sendiri kembali menunduk setelahnya.

Dia memang bersalah.

"Maafkan aku. . .karena waktu itu-"

"Bukan permintaan maafmu yang aku harapkan."

Memotong permintaan maaf Yixing secara sepihak, Yixing tau dimana kedudukannya. Membiarkan suasana di sampingnya semakin terasa tidak lebih baik dari dinginnya udara luar.

"Tapi sekarang, setidaknya aku tau jika hubungan kalian hanya sebatas simpati bukan sebuah cinta murni untuk saling melindungi,"

Tidak tau, apakah kalimat ini Luhan tujukan untuk Yixing atau untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua sama.

Tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak lebih darimu xing ah. . . . Aku bahkan rela memberikan apapun. Status, kedudukan, hati juga semua yang bisa aku berikan kepada yifan dan hanya berharap dia kembali padaku."

"Tapi dia menolakku dan lebih memilih mempertahankanmu yang sekarang lebih memilih bersama dengan junmyeon. Dan baru aku sadar jika itu bukanlah sebuah cinta namun hanya ketertarikan semata."

Yixing terdiam, mencoba merasakan rasa sakit yang masih tersisa di hati pemuda rusa di depannya. Rela memberikan apapun namun di buang begitu saja, Yixing menunduk. Hati Luhan lebih dari satu kata sakit, jadi pantas jika dia menatapnya dengan pandangan benci. Luhan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk mendapatkan Yifan, terlebih mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Sedangkan Yixing seperti merebutnya begitu saja.

"Tapi tidak ada yang tau bagaimana hati seseorang bukan? Dan itu adalah pilihannya. Seharusnya . . . aku juga tidak membencimu. Maaf. . ."

Yixing tersenyum manis menampilkan dimplenya lalu mengeleng lemah, "Gege tidak salah kok. . .Aku bisa tau bagaimana perasaan gege saat itu."

Luhan tersenyum,

"Lalu aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang akan kau pertahankan? Wu bahkan sudah mengikatmu dengan cincin pertunangan turun temurun yang bisa membawamu pada kematian atau kebahagiaan."

Yixing terdiam menatap cincin putih di jari manisnya.

"Junmyeon. . . Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka tetapi aku juga tau jika aku mengkhianati yifan ge yang bisa membuatnya terluka."

Yixing sadar dia dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit,

"Aku . . .hanya merasa selalu nyaman berada di dekatnya."

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Ku fikir kalian harus sama sama tau satu sama lain. Jika-"

.

Tak

.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang berkhianat di belakang yifan."

Luhan menyerahkan dua lembar foto di depan pemuda changsha yang menatap tidak percaya padanya, menyentuh lembaran itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Yifan dengan tubuh polosnya bersama seorang pria yang lebih kecil dalam keadaan sama, foto ini di ambil di apartemen Yifan yang sangat Yixing hafali.

"Kau tidak perlu marasa sangat bersalah xing ah, hanya cukup turuti kata hatimu yang akan memilih jalan untukmu."

Yixing menatap Luhan dengan bola mata yang menyiratkan rasa sakit juga kecewa.

"Maaf jika itu menganggumu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sama terjebaknya denganku."

Yixing menunduk kembali menatap foto itu dan tersenyum paksa,

"Tidak. . .gege tidak salah."

"Melihat jika kau bukan satu satunya yang dia miliki membuat hatimu remuk dan hancur, tapi kau juga sudah ada junmyeon disampingmu saat ini."

Dan selanjutnya Junmyeon juga Sehun datang dengan dua cangkir americano dan secangkir moccacino juga caffe latte. Mereka berbicara sebentar lalu Junmyeon mengajak Yixing untuk berpamitan.

"Junmyeon. . ."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita. . . .pulang saja."

Junmyeon terkejut dengan permintaan Yixing yang sekarang tengah berdiri dengan pandangan menunduk meremat ujung sweaternya, "Baik, masuklah dulu kedalam mobil."

Setelahnya Junmyeon hanya mengikuti kemauan si kecil dan sesekali meliriknya untuk memastikan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Yixing sama sekali tidak berucap apapun hingga tersentak kecil kala telapang tangan hangat itu menggenggam tangannya sepanjang perjalanan tanpa berucap apapun Junmyeon ingin memberitau pada Yixing bahwa dia ada disini, bersama dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sambungan telepon yang Luhan letakkan di atas meja dia ambil dan dekatkan ke telinga mendengar apa yang sedang orang itu lakukan disana.

"Sudah dengar sendiri pengakuan tunanganmu? Bagaimana perasaanmu yifan?"

Luhan menempelkan ponselnya tepat setelah kepergian Junmyeon dan Yixing dari cafe tempat mereka minum kopi bersama. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lalu menarik pinggang si mungil merapat pada kusinya.

"Bukankah apa yang katakan pada yixing itu benar? Kalian saling berkhianat di belakang. Dan aku harap kau baik baik saja disana."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yifan sambungan teleponnya diputus secara langsung dengannya. Dan Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau perbuat?"

"Sangat, gumawo sehun ah."

Dan kecupan kecil dilayangkan si pemuda rusa pada pipi Sehun dengan wajah berseri. Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum Wu Yifan hancur dihadapannya.

Sementara Sehun kembali tersenyum dibuatnya. Melihat kekasihnya berambisi seperti ini justru membuat pemuda rusa itu nampak manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon selesai memarkirkan mobilnya dan memasuki mansion, melihat sekeliling yang nampak sepi. Yixing begitu sampai langsung melesat masuk begitu saja tanpa membawa secangkir moccacino pesanannya. Melangkah ke dapur untuk menaruh pesanan Yixing di lemari pendingin jika dia menginginkannya lagi nanti.

Memutuskan untuk sekedar bersantai malam ini sambil menunggu si manisnya yang mungkin akan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia belum mengucapkan selamat malam pada Junmyeon ngomong ngomong.

"Hyung!"

Namun bukan Yixing yang datang menghampirinya justru Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang datang dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada yixing hyung!" tuduh Kyungsoo begitu mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun" jawab Junmyeon bingung sendiri dengan pertanyaan adiknya.

"Bohong!" sahut Kyungsoo cepat.

"Hmm, tidak mungkin." ucap Jongin ikut menimpali.

"Apa kalian bertengkar hyung?" tanya Jongdae yang baru bergabung dan duduk di sofa seberang meja.

"Tidak." jawab Junmyeon singkat.

"Lalu kau apakan yixing hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo gemas sendiri melihat ekspresi wajah Junmyeon yang biasa tanpa beban.

"Sepulang dari cafe denganmu tadi yixing langsung masuk ke kamar minseok hyung dan belum keluar sampai sekarang." jelas Jongdae menatap Junmyeon yang mengerutkan keningnya.

Pasalnya semua orang tau jika hanya Junmyeon yang mampu membuat Yixing menjadi marah atau mengurung diri seperti kejadian tadi pagi.

Junmyeon sendiri tengah berfikir dengan apa yang disampaikan para dongsaengnya akan keadaan Yixing, setelahnya dia tau. Mungkin ini setelah kejadian pertemuan mereka dengan Xi Luhan.

Junmyeon sendiri sadar benar siapa Xi Luhan dan bagaimana kisah perjumpaan mereka sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang mungkin menyerahkan Yixing pada Minseok hyungnya bukanlah hal yang salah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung. . .Apa aku salah menyukai junmyeon?" tanya Yixing.

Dirinya tengah memeluk Minseok yang duduk bersandar pada headboard tempat tidur sambil mengusap kepalanya. Dia tadi tengah berada di kamar untuk mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih hangat saat tiba tiba Yixing datang langsung memeluknya dari belakang dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya kenapa dia pulang lebih awal.

Menatap heran dengan pertanyaan Yixing Minseok menjawab, "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"A-aku. . .bertemu dengan luhan ge." ungkap Yixing.

"Apa?" sahut Minseok tidak percaya.

Minseok menerka nerka apa yang mereka bicarakan, sangat mengkhawatirkan pertemuan mereka mengingat terakhir dia dengar adalah Luhan yang sangat marah dan benci kepada Yixing. Apa Junmyeon juga membiarkan hal ini terjadi?

Tapi pergerakan tangan Yixing membuat Minseok terdiam memperhatikannya. Yixing mengeluarkan foto Kris dan seorang pemuda dalam keadaan tanpa busana dan tubuh saling menempel tanpa penghalang, Minseok memegang selembar foto itu dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Yi-yixingie?" panggil yang lebih tua khawatir.

"Hiks hyung. . .kenapa rasanya sakit. . .hiks." ucap si kecil mengeratkan pelukannya dan terisak.

"Apa yifan ge juga . . hiks. . merasakan ini ketika tau aku bersama junmyeon . . hiks. ." tanya Yixing dalam tangisnya.

"Ssstt tenanglah."

Minseok menenangkan si manis, dia tau siapa pemuda dengan tubuh polos yang sedang bersama Yifan. Ini artinya tugas dari Showluo ge sudah benar benar dilakukan. Minseok menghela nafas ikut merasa bersalah pada si kecil namun juga tidak menyangka jika Yifan akan melakukan hal itu pada pria selain Yixing.

"Aku tidak tau jika rasanya sesakit ini hyung . . .hiks. . .hyung. . .hiks . . Apa benar jika rasa sukaku hanya didasari rasa simpati?" tanya Yixing menatap bola mata Minseok yang membalasnya dengan tatapan sedih.

Minseok tidak dapat memberinya jawaban hingga terdiam dengan mengusap menenangkan tangis Yixing,

"Jadi . . .hiks. . benar ya?" ucap Yixing pada akhirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri pada yifan juga junmyeon saat ini?" tanya Minseok setelahnya.

Yixing hanya menggeleng lemah dan semakin meringkuk bersandar pada perut Minseok dan memeluknya erat dalam sisa sisa tangisnya. Hingga tertidur tanpa sadar karena kelelahan menangis.

' _Dai bu qi, xingie.'_

.

.

.

Cklek

"Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon membuka pintu kamar hyungnya dan melangkah ke dalam dengan perlahan.

"Dia sudah tidur ya hyung?" tanya Junmyeon pelan, takut membangunkan Yixing.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba menenangkannya?" tanya Minseok menatap Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Minseok lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan Yixing dalam gendongan bridal style, "Kupikir dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Setelahnya Junmyeon pergi membawa Yixing yang tertidur dengan sisa air mata di pipinya keluar dari kamar Minseok yang menatapnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari berganti lebih cepat dari perkiraan Junmyeon, dia bangun lebih awal dan menatap di sebelahnya si kecil belum juga membuka kedua bola mata indahnya. Semalaman yang dia lakukan sebelum ikut tertidur memeluk Yixing adalah diam menatapinya dan sekarang Junmyeon kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

Sadar jika hawa dingin mulai merambati tubuhnya, Yixing bergeser mendekat pada tubuh hangat Junmyeon dan semakin meringkuk pada sang dominan. Membuat Junmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya untuk si kecil dan mencium dahinya lama.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Yixing lagi, apapun hal itu.

Yixing tersadar bahwa di sampingnya bukalah baozi hyungnya menyergit bingung, aroma tubuhnya bukan milik baozi hyungnya. Tunggu, bukankah semalam dia tertidur di kamar milik hyungnya?

Penasaran Yixing mendongak dan padangan mata pertamanya bertubrukan dengan bola mata hitam milik Junmyeon. Dia dibawa ke kamar Junmyeon semalam dan tidur berdua.

Tatapan teduh Junmyeon membuat Yixing kembali menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hei kenapa menunduk?" tanya Junmyeon dengan mengusap usap tulang pipi Yixing.

"Aku masih mengantuk junmyeon!" kilah Yixing menjauhkan tangan Junmyeon dari pipinya yang kian merona.

"Apa benar masih mengantuk hm?"

Berganti, tidak lagi memeluk Yixing melainkan mulai menciumi ceruk leher putih mulus itu. Yang berakhir memberikan kecupan kecupan lembut disertai gigitan.

"Junmyeon-ukh! Sudah. .ah!"

"Aah. . .myeon. .umm. .ah."

Junmyeon menatap intens Yixing yang juga sudah berhenti menghindari tatapannya. Dia ingin memiliki pemuda changsha di depannya ini seutuhnya.

"Kenapa semalam tertidur di kamar minseok hyung?" tanya Junmyeon dengan tatapan lembut.

"Ukh, ituu. . .umm. .tidak apa apa." jawab Yixing bingung.

Junmyeon kembali mengusap pipi Yixing tau jika Yixing belum bisa bercerita, seolah mengerti dengan tatapan Junmyeon Yixing justru mendorong tubuh Junmyeon untuk berbaring lagi dan memeluknya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku sayang, jangan pernah."

Mendengarkan perkataan Junmyeon justru membuat Yixing merasa bersalah dan semakin tidak ingin menjauh darinya. Semakin menyelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Junmyeon.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai acara sarapan pagi dari ruang makan Junmyeon membawa si kecil untuk di ajak duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, namun bukannya memperhatikan Yixing. Junmyeon justru lebih tertarik pada tablet yang baru saja di disodorkan Jongdae. Yixing tidak paham dengan apa yang di lihat Junmyeon memilih meringkuk di sofa dengan paha Junmyeon sebagai bantalan. Junmyeon tersenyum merasakan berat bertumpu pada pahanya, memainkan jemarinya di setiap helai rambut Yixing.

"Hyung? Apa kita akan menerima undangan ke kasino itu?" tanya Jongin tanpa tau situasi.

"Aku benar benar bernafsu untuk menunjukkan padanya permainan judi yang sebenarnya." tambah Jongin kelewat menggebu.

"Tuan jung sudah belasan kali memenangkan permainan yang aku rasa itu cukup licik. Kau tidak bisa percaya dengan kartu apa yang ada di tangannya karena 2 kali aku mengikuti permainannya dia selalu memegang kartu yang tidak jauh berbeda dari hari kemarin." jelas Jongin.

Mendengarkan perkataan Jongin yang lepas begitu saja membuat Jongdae menepuk dahinya keras, tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan Minseok yang cukup menampilkan kekhawatiran lewat mimik wajahnya.

Ini gawat.

"Eh? Aku salah ya?" dan Jongin baru menyadari perkataannya melihat raut wajah para hyungnya.

Mereka tengah membicarakan undangan untuk salah satu judi antar mafia yang akan di adakan nanti malam di salah satu kasino.

Sementara Kyungsoo melihat hyung manisnya tiduran di paha Junmyeon yang ikut terpaku mendengarkan perkataan Jongin langsung menerjang untuk ikut berdesakan di sofa panjang, meletakkan kepalanya di perut Yixing. Dan mengelitiki perutnya tanpa henti.

"Ahahaha kyungie geli hahaha sungguh hentikan."

Sebenarnya dia tengah mengalihkan perhatian Yixing dengan pembicaraan Jongin yang ternyata-

"Aku. . . ikuutt!" seru Yixing sambil terengah engah menjauh dari sofa.

Hell!

Junmyeon memejamkan mata sesaat mendengarkan seruan Yixing.

Dan semua orang dalam ruang keluarga menatap horror dengan jawaban Yixing yang dimana Jongin baru tau apa akibat perkataannya.

"Ups. . .hehe. . Maaf."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap ketiganya dengan raut wajah was was, Jongdae yang mengerti akan raut wajah khawatirnya menghampiri lelaki penyuka bakpau itu, menarik pinggang Minseok untuk merapat dan mengusap pipi gembulnya pelan. Jongdae tersenyum menenangkan Minseok secara tidak langsung untuk tetap berfikiran positif.

Mereka tengah berada dalam ruang kerja Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon tidak bisakah kau mencegah yixing untuk ikut? Sungguh aku takut dengan berita dari Showluo ge tadi."

Showluo baru saja memang menelfonnya untuk memperingati Minseok jika Wu Yifan saat ini sudah ada di korea dan gegenya satu itu tengah melacak keberadaannya. Dimana hal itu membuat Minseok merasa lebih dari khawatir akan acara malam ini.

Kim sudah jelas tercantum sebagai tamu undangan dan bisa saja bukan, jika Wu sudah mengetahuinya atau bahkan membayar informasi ini agar dia bisa ikut dalam pertemuan antar mafia malam ini.

"Tenanglah hyung, kami akan menjaga yixing." guman Jongdae menenangkan hyung kesayangannya dengan masih memeluk erat.

"Dae-ie bukan cuma keselamatan yixing yang aku khawatirkan tetapi kalian semua, bahkan kita semua." ujar Minseok.

"Hei tenanglah, ini akan berjalan baik baik saja. Oke?" balas Jongdae yakin, Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapinya lalu menepuk bahu Minseok dan melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Junmyeon sudah mengambil keputusannya bulat, mengikut sertakan Yixing dalam pekerjaannya malam ini. Akan sangat repot menolak atau menahan anak itu dirumah dengan Kyungsoo ataupun dengan Minseok. Walau keselamatannya akan sama saja dipertaruhkan. Junmyeon sadar akan hal itu,namun ketika si manis turun dari tangga dengan kemeja putih polosnya dengan jaket hangatnya dan celana jeans hitam membuat Junmyeon memikirkan bahwa lebih baik membawanya dan menjaga Yixing tetap di dekatnya.

Jongin datang setelah selesai dengan teleponnya bergabung dengan hyungnya dan juga Kyungsoo disana, pemuda doe eyes itu menatap Jongin lekat lekat membuatnya merasa bersalah juga tidak enak, bagaimanapun juga Yixing tidak akan ikut masuk dalam pekerjaannya malam ini jika bukan karena mulutnya tadi pagi yang asal bicara di depan semua orang. Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hingga Jongdae juga Minseok turun dari atas bersama sama.

Junmyeon mengancingkan lengan kemeja hitamnya dan berbalik menatap semua orang, "Kita berangkat."

Jongdae segera mengecup pelan bibir Minseok dengan lumatan kecil, "Hei hyung, ini pekerjaan kecil, aku dan jongin tidaklah sendiri, keamanan yixing juga semuanya pasti baik baik saja."

"Tapi ini pertemuan para mafia dae ie! Keberadaan yixing juga masih mengkhawatirkan. Aku takut ada-" ucapan Minseok terpotong begitu saja.

"Tidak akan! Kami baik baik saja dengan undangan permainan ini, oke?" ungkap Jongdae memotong perkataan Minseok dan tersenyum lembut, mengusap pipi itu lagi dan meninggalkan kecupan disana.

Kyungsoo yang menatap kekhawatiran hyungnya menghela nafas lalu beralih menatap Jongin untuk memukul kepalanya, "Jaga diri kalian baik baik! Dan cepat selesaikan permainannya!" serunya tidak bersahabat.

Jongin lebih memilih untuk tertawa memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengusap kepala doe eyes itu penuh kasih, "Ini akan berlangsung seperti biasanya, kau tidak perlu takut dengan undangannya."

Tapi Kyungsoo masihlah Kyungsoo yang dulu dengan menendang kaki Jongin yang dia rasa terlalu meremehkan, "Aakkh!"

Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan adik adiknya, dia tau kekhawatiran hyungnya akan undangan permainan malam ini. Akan sulit untuk ditolak, selain mempertaruhkan nama baik Kim juga untuk tetap berada dalam lingkaran damai seluruh koleganya di Korea.

Yixing melangkah lebih cepat dan mengekor di belakang Junmyeon. Setelahnya diikuti Jongdae dan juga Jongin memasuki mobil mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari mobil dengan Jongdae tersenyum menyeringai menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Junmyeon keluar setelahnya dengan ekspresi wajah datar membenarkan kancing jasnya. Baru setelahnya Yixing keluar dari mobil dengan seulas senyum kecil dan mulai berjalan di depan Junmyeon mengikuti langkah lebar Jongdae dan Jongin untuk memasuki kasino lebih dalam lagi.

Semua tamu undangan sudah bersiap dalam meja permainan yang sudah di siapkan sebaik mungkin dan senyaman mungkin untuk para pemain. Jongin duduk di ujung meja paling kiri sementara Jongdae duduk berjarak dua kursi dari adiknya. Seperti itulah mereka dalam melakukan permainannya, terlalu enggan untuk duduk berdekat.

Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapi semangat dongsaengnya dalam menyambut permainan mereka dan menarik pinggang Yixing untuk menuju kursi bagian pojok ruangan yang cukup bisa memantau kegiatan kedua Kim juga cukup untuk melihat situasi dari keseluruhan ruangan kasino ini.

"Junmyeon tidak ikut?" Yixing bertanya penasaran

Tersenyum melihat bola mata polos Yixing kini menatapnya menggemaskan, "Tidak,ini permainan mereka."

"Huh, kufikir akan ikut." ucap Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junmyeon, pura pura kecewa.

"Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu sayang." gemas Junmyeon mencubit pipi Yixing.

"Appo~ " eluh Yixing menatap Junmyeon sebal dengan tangan memegangi pipinya.

Junmyeon tersenyum lalu memberi usapan usapan halus di sana,

Damn! Apa Yixing sengaja menggodanya dengan tingkah dan segala ekspresi manisnya.

"Jongin dan Jongdae yang akan menyelesaikan ini dan jika kau bertanya apa aku tidak mau, aku jawab tidak." jelas Junmyeon.

Ish, jika tau jika Junmyeon hanya akan mendudukkan tubuh mereka di sofa merah ini selama permainan berlangsung tanpa melakukan apapun Yixing berfikir lebih memilih untuk tetap dirumah daripada ikut.

Intinya dia sebal dan menyesal,

Berharap dapat pengalaman permainan yang seru tapi tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya.

Astaga Xingie.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Dengan keluarnya pertanyaan dari bibir menggoda Yixing membuat Junmyeon menarik bahu kecil itu untuk bersandar di dadanya di bawah rengkuhannya,

"Hahaha, karena aku ingin menemanimu disini sayang."

Ada yang bertanya kenapa dengan tindakan posesif Junmyeon barusan?

Cobalah menatap sekitar dimana kalian akan menemukan banyak mata lelaki ataupun wanita memperhatikan setiap gerakan Yixing dengan berbagai tatapan lapar, atau kagum, atau menginginkan lebih. Junmyeon tidak suka hal itu jika kalian tanya. Terlebih, banyak yang bertanya tanya siapa gerangan yang bisa berada di dekapan sang pemimpin Kim, yang selama ini di anggap selalu menjadi seseorang yang tidak tersentuh untuk sembarang orang,meski itu kolega.

Oh hell, kalian harus tau bagaimana kriteria para Kim terdahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk dekat dengan mereka.

"Huh, aku bukan anak kecil yang akan hilang ataupun tersesat disini."

Dan dengusan dari Yixing membuat perhatian Junmyeon kembali terpusat padanya yang sekarang memainkan kancing jasnya dengan satu tangan dan bibir dicebikkan.

"Memang tidak- tapi . . banyak ahjussi hidung belang disini." bisik Junmyeon sambil mengigit ujung telinga Yixing gemas,yang mendapat tatapan membola dari Yixing dengan wajah lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari lihat pemeran lain kita disudut ruangan samping meja bar kecil yang dia duduki dimana menatap interaksi kedua lelaki yang tidak dia lewatkan satu detikpun.

Meremas gelas kaca wine yang ada di tangannya, melampiaskan rasa marahnya atas interaksi keduanya.

"Kau harus mengontrol emosimu dg baik tuan muda." bisik seorang perempuan dengan kerah baju v rendah yang menemani lelaki itu disampingnya.

"Ada bnyak orang disini," tambahnya dengan menyesap champagne miliknya pelan, masih memperhatikan interaksi Kim dengan Yixing dalam jarak yang cukup baik.

"Aku ingin menyingkirkannya secepat mungkin."

Biar saya perkenalkan kepada kalian, inilah Wu Yifan dan segala ambisinya saat menatap kedekatan Kim Junmyeon dan tunangannya.

Senyuman Yuan mengembang sempurna meletakkan gelasnya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Mari kita lihat dulu situasinya."

.

.

.

.

.

Permainan sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Jangan kira hanya mereka yang memperhatikan interaksi pimpinan Kim dan pasangan manisnya malam ini. Oh, banyak yang orang dalam kasino ini jadi jangan harap hanya orang orang milik mereka saja yang berada disini.

Seorang wanita dalam balutan dress hitam pendek di atas lutut menatap penuh benci pada seorang wanita yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya di samping Wu Yifan,

"Sialan memang nenek sihir itu." ucapnya dengan dengusan menyembunyikan earphone dengan rambutnya.

Ikut melangkah menuju arah kamar mandi milik kasino ini yang sudah di sediakan,melewati beberapa waiters yang menawarkan minuman untuknya. Juga melewati beberapa pria kepala tiga yang justru mengikuti tiap langkahnya.

Yuan masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan sebuah serbuk dari balik tubuhnya yang sudah dia sembunyikan. Pengawalan kasino saat tadi dia masuk memang sangat ketat, hanya beberapa orang dengan kartu undangan kususyang diperbolehkan masuk dan dia harus menyiasati undangannya juga barang bawaannya dalam wujud yang tidak terdeteksi.

Namun, tiba tiba-

Brakk!

.

.

"Siapa kau?!" desis Yuan pada seorang lelaki yang mendobrak pintu kamar mandinya.

"Hai manis apa kabar?" sapa lelaki dengan balutan jas juga kemeja hitam itu santai.

"Brengsek!" umpat Yuan.

"Daripada kau meminumkannya pada orang lain kenapa kau tidak mencoba minuman buatanku ini saja?" tawar lelaki itu lagi dengan segelas wine di tangan kanannya.

Menatap menyeringai pada Yuan yang terpojok di sudut bilik kamar mandi. Jangan tanya keadaan kamar mandi wanita yang sudah sepi ini. Tentu lelaki lelaki itu sudah membereskannya.

Tidak tahan pada tingkah Yuan yang terbilang lambat seorang laki laki lainnya masuk dan menarik pergelangan tangan Yuan diseret ke luar bilik dan dicengkeram kuat kuat di belakang tubuh wanita chinese ini.

"Ti-dak akh . . . lepas -hentikan! Akh-uhukk!"

Yuan memberontak sekuat tenaga merutuki kenapa tidak ada orang selain dia dan kenapa tidak ada anak buahnya yang mengikutinya tadi ke kamar mandi. Sial!

Terlebih ketika segelas wine putih di paksa untuk Yuan minum dengan menekan paksa rahangnya terbuka dan menuangkan cairan bening itu melewati kerongkongannya. Yuan yakin ini bukan minuman wine putih biasa.

"Hahahahaha." tawa lelaki itu adalah suara terakhir yang Yuan dengar dengan baik sebelum cairan yang baru saja melewati kerongkongannya itu bereaksi terhadap tubuhnya.

"Eumng. . . kepalaku. . Akh!" seru Yuan kesakitan dengan rasa pening kepalanya sebelum kemudian tumbang.

Brukk!

Salah satu dari kedua lelaki tadi memegangi tubuh lemas Yuan dan mulai menyapa seorang nona muda yang keluar dari balik dinding kamar mandi.

"Nonna?"

Choi Sulli tersenyum miring melihat kondisi tidak sadarkan diri Yuan saat ini.

"Lakukan apapun yg kalian mau. Dia tidak akan ingat apapun yang terjadi malam ini. Lagipula kufikir dia cukup seksi untuk kalian gagahi malam ini." perintah Sulli dengan senyum manis lalu beralih pergi meninggalkan suruhannya untuk melampiaskan nafsu mereka.

"Baik." balas keduanya dengan seringai setan.

Oh, ini lebih menyenangkan daripada membayar beberapa wanita di luar sana.

.

.

Cklek!

Sulli menatap seorang wanita yang bersandar di dinding luar kamar mandi, "Beres jie,"

"Lagipula, aku juga tidak rela pasangan daddy-babby ku di usik!" tambah Sulli dengan raut cerah.

"Astaga!" desis Victoria menanggapi tingkah gila rekannya.

"Ohhh, aku ingin memberi nasehat cinta lagi pada yixing!"

Sudah taukan siapa dibalik tingkah nakal si kecil Zhang.

Dan Victoria hanya bisa menatap horor Sulli sebelum dia meninggalnya begitu saja kembali ke tempat duduk nyamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Junmyeon~"

Panggilan Yixing disampingnya membuat perhatian Junmyeon yang awalnya bersitatap dengan bola mata serius Jongdae teralihkan. Dia sedang mencoba membaca situasi adik keduanya dari tempat duduknya.

"Yang disana itu apa?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Junmyeon menatap arah pandang si manis pada barang barang yang diperlihatkan di salah satu meja tidak jauh disamping meja permainan.

"Barang yang mereka pertaruhkan." jawab Junmyeon santai.

"Jinjja?" tatapan Yixing di alihkan dari barang yang tadi dia perhatikan ke wajah menawan Junmyeon disampingnya dengan pandangan mata berbinar.

"Hmm, ada yang baby inginkan?" bisik Junmyeon menjilat telinga Yixing.

"Ukhh. . ti-tidak!" seru Yixing menahan suaranya untuk tidak memancing sang dominan berbuat lebih banyak.

Tapi sepertinya terlambat, saat bola mata Junmyeon bergulir melihat kain fabrik celana Yixing yang diremat. Dan tingkah menggemaskan si manis sejak tadi membuatnya semakin bersemangat menggoda.

"Katakan pada daddy jika ada, hm?" tanya Junmyeon mengulum telinga Yixing.

"Tidak daddy~ ahh."

Yixing tau jika daddy-nya satu ini tetap akan menggodanya sampai dia benar benar puas.

Maka dari itu Yixing memeluk tubuh atletis Junmyeon dan menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri di dada bidang sang dominan dengan bibir mengerucut dan mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah lurus ke samping bahu Junmyeon,

Deg!

Dimana pandangan matanya bertubrukan dengan bola mata kelam penuh emosi milik Wu Yifan yang menatap lekat lekat apa yang dia lakukan.

"Yifan -ge. . . " guman Yixing tercekat, menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat.

Junmyeon tau bahkan sangat tau jika pemuda Kanada itu duduk di pojok sana untuk memperhatikan mereka bahkan sejak menginjakkan kakinya di kasino ini dia sudah tau dimana letak pemuda keturunan Wu itu duduk dengan rekan wanitanya. Dan sekarang Junmyeon fikir saat yang tepat untuk-

Menarik tangan Yixing yang melingkar di tubuhnya untuk memaksa si kecil duduk berhadapan langsung dengannya di atas pangkuannya. Dengan tatapan intens Junmyeon menatap bola mata Yixing yang bertanya tanya.

Di kecupnya bibir menggoda yang dari tadi selalu berceloteh lucu. Junmyeon dengan tidak memutus pandangannya menghipnotis Yixing untuk mengikuti permainannya menghisap belahan semerah cerry atas bawah dengan sensual lalu melumatnya lembut penuh perasaan membuat Yixing ikut melumat bibir Junmyeon tanpa sadar. Cukup bagi Junmyeon beralih pada leher putih mulus Yixing menyapanya dalam sentuhan hidungnya yang menjelajah sebisa dia dan memberi kecupan kecupan basah disana.

"Ukh, eumnngh . . ahh!" desah Yixing tidak tahan dengan sentuhan Junmyeon pada bagian sensitifnya.

Menyeringai Junmyeon semakin melancarkan serangannya dimana bahunya terasa seperti di remas kecil oleh si manis.

Dan Yifan justru semakin terbakar melihat kegiatan gila mereka, mengertakan gigi dengan aura membunuh yang kental dan menatap tajam keduanya.

Jongdae di sela permainan menatap ulah Junmyeon yang cukup gila dan pandangannya melirik arah pukul 2 jarum jam, faham lalu menyeringai sambil melemparkan kartunya kedepan.

Selamat menikmati permainannya, tuan muda Wu.

Junmyeon menciumi leher Yixing dan membubuhkan beberapa tanda disana lalu menarik wajah Yixing dalam tangkup kedua tangannya, kembali mencium dalam dan menghisap kuat lalu melumat, hingga Yixing mendesah memudahkan Junmyeon untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

"Anghh. . ummmhhng."

Yixing menarik diri dari Junmyeon dengan wajah memerahnya dan menyembunyikan diri di dada bidang Junmyeon, "Ukh, daddy~"

Damn!

Berawal dari permainan memanasi Wu Yifan justru sekarang Junmyeon sendiri yang benar benar bernafsu dengan si kecil.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Junmyeon dengan suara seraknya menahan nafsu mati matian.

Gelengan Yixing justru semakin membuatnya terpancing untuk meremas butt si kecil dan mendapat pekikan kecil.

"Aangh!"

"Katakan!" desis Junmyeon.

Yixing melirik takut takut dan memeluk Junmyeon takut.

"Yixing!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Junmyeon dalam nada rendah berat membuatnya semakin meringkuk takut dan berguman pelan.

"A-aku. .ukh! Melihat. . .a-ada yifan-ge."

Junmyeon merasakan tubuh gemetar Yixing langsung membawanya berdiri dan menyeretnya dengan langkah lebar ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Brakk!

.

.

Junmyeon memenjarakan tubuh si kecil di antara tubuh nya dan wastafel kamar mandi pria di belakangnya. Menatap dalam pada sosok manis dengan bibir bengkak juga tatapan sayu yang bergetar takut.

Mendengus, Junmyeon mencengkeram tulang rahang Yixing,

"Katakan padaku kau milik siapa?"

"Dad-dyy. . "

Bola mata si manis bergulir semakin takut. Takut akan kemarahan sang dominan juga takut akan hal lain dalam hati kecilnya. Faham, sekali gerak Junmyeon membalikkan tubuh Yixing menghadap depan dimana kaca kamar mandi terpasang lebar.

Meneguk ludahnya kasar saat bola mata berpendar gugup juga takut itu berbenturan dengan bola mata dingin Junmyeon.

Menarik jaket yang dipakai Yixing terlepas dari empunya dan meletakkan di samping wastafel.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Yixing tidak bisa berfokus pada pertanyaan Junmyeon yang satu tangannya melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja putihnya hingga kancing ke empat dan tangan satu lagi meremas buttnya.

"Ukh. .eumm."

Mati matian mengigit bibir menahan desahan yang lolos dari bibir cherry nya. Junmyeon justru terlihat marah lewat mimik wajahnya. Menyentak dalam sekali gerakan untuk melonggarkan paksa sabuk dan kancing celana jeans Yixing, menurunkan zippernya. Meremas kasar benda di antara selakangan si manis.

"Aahmng. .daddy. .ahh!"

Menunduk tidak kuasa menahan perlakuan Junmyeon dan melampiaskan pada pinggiran wastafel yang digenggamnya kuat hingga buku buku memutih. Junmyeon dengan satu tangan bebas memberikan usapan sensual sepanjang dada hingga bahunya seraya menggiring kemeja itu untuk menunjukkan kulit mulus yang yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

"Kau tau jika aku tidak suka hal itu baby."

Junmyeon membubuhkan tanda di leher jenjang Yixing. Gigitan dan hisapan kuat. Dengan satu tangan lain meremas remas gemas gundukan si manis yang mulai tegang di bawah sana.

"Aahng. . .daddy. .umng!"

Junmyeon menatap wajah Yixing dengan tatapan tajam. Bola mata itu masih tersirat rasa takut dan Junmyeon benar benar akan melakukannya jika Yixing tetap tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri.

"Katakan, kau milik siapa saat ini!"

"Umm . . . Ahh mi-milik eungh . . daddyy junmyeon. .anghh"

Junmyeon membebaskan milik Yixing dari belenggu kain fabrik terakhir yang mengekangnya dan memulai pijatan pijatan hingga remasan gemas. Dan Yixing meresponnya dengan baik, tangannya yang satu berada di lengan Junmyeon memberikan genggaman kuat melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang dia terima dari pijatan juga permainan tangan Junmyeon.

"Anak pintar. . .tapi baby xingie, kau tau . . daddy terlanjur marah denganmu!" bisik Junmyeon di telinga kanan Yixing sambil melirik ke arah pantulan mereka berdua di cermin.

Yixing melebarkan bola matanya saat merasakan sebuah benda melingkar erat di tubuh bagian selatannya. Menguncinya, dengan pandangan terkejut menatap wajah Junmyeon yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Itu cockring yang entah kapan Junmyeon berhasil memasangkannya. Yixing tidak berani untuk melepasnya sendiri.

"Daddy. .sshh"

Yixing mengeliat kecil kala buttnya kembali diremas remas gemas dan miliknya justru semakin di bawa dalam sensasi permainan tangan yang membuatnya mengila.

"Aahh daddy lepass. .ukh!"

Memohon pada sang dominan untuk melepaskan benda yang akan membuatnya tersiksa nantinya, lewat tatapan yang terpantulkan dari kaca. Yang sebenarnya membuat Yixing semakin bergairah karena melihat dirinya sendiri akan bagaimana kegiatan mereka berlangsung.

"Aku marah saat kau takut padanya baby, daddy tidak suka."

Junmyeon tidak menggubris keinginan si manis justru malah asik dengan lahan barunya untuk membuat banyak tanda di baju Yixing sambil tetap memanjakan si kecil di bawah sana atau bisa dibilang membawanya pada sebuah ke putus asaan.

"Mamng. . Maaf. .ahh dad! . . haaahh."

Junmyeon masih menikmati mainannya yang mencuat lucu dengan memelintir mencubiti nipple Yixing atau mengukir jejak basah dari belakang telinga si mania turun hingga ke bahu. Junmyeon terlalu suka untuk melewatkan kesempatannya.

"Buat daddy mau memaafkanmu."

Dengan gumanan rendah itu, pandangan mata Junmyeon mulai sedikit melunak saat Yixing dengan kedua tangan Yixing semakin meremas lengannya terlebih wajah manis penuh peluh itu sudah memerah pekat dengan nafas putus putus. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya merasa semakin menggila dengan permainan cepat Junmyeon yang membuatnya melambung juga membuatnya putus asa.

"Maaf daddy . . ahh . . aaasshh . . nggh"

"Daddy. . Ahh. .hhahnggh . .sampai akhh!dad."

Yixing mengigit bibirnya sendiri merasa sakit saat dia berada di puncak namun tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana bebasnya kenikmatan justru berujung membawa sakit. Dan parahnya Junmyeon tetap memainkan permainannya.

"Kumo-honnggh daddy. .ahh maaf. .ahh. .baby ukh xingie aahh . . akkan menuruttmmngh. ."

Hingga permohonan maaf juga janji Yixing membuat Junmyeon baru mengabulkan permintaannya. Melepas benda penghalang yang mengunci aliran kenikmatannya.

Tubuh si manis lemas setelahnya, membuat Junmyeon menopang tubuh kecil itu dalam sebuah dekapan posesif,

"Baby, kau milikku. Hanya milikku dan aku akan menjagamu dari siapapun yang membahayakan keselamatanmu."

"Dan aku marah saat kau justru nampak takut padanya."

Membalikkan tubuh Yixing membawa bola mata indah itu dalam ruang pandangnya. Mengusap pelan wajahnya.

"Daddy. ." panggil Yixing dengan pandangan menunduk.

"Ya sayang," jawab Junmyeon.

"Maaf. ." ucap Yixing setelahnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya takut, daddy bersama mu." bisik Junmyeon sambil mengecup dahi Yixing.

"Umng, sungguh maaf daddy." sesal Yixing.

"Hmm." guman Junmyeon sambil kembali mengancingkan juga merapikan kemeja Yixing.

"Daddy tidak marah lagi?" tanya Yixing menatap penuh harap Junmyeon.

"Tidak, tapi kita bereskan ini dan keluar dari sini."

Dan Yixing hampir lupa jika saat ini mereka sedang berada di kasino, berbagai pertanyaan memasuki kepalanya dengan membenarkan pakaiannya. Dan Junmyeon mulai menariknya keluar kamar mandi dengan terburu buru.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat keluar sudah ada Jhope, Taehyung juga Jungkook yang menuggu mereka dengan keadaan kasino yang sudah nampak berantakan dimana orang orang sedang melakukan baku hantam. Junmyeon membawa Yixing dalam rengkuhannya, menggiringnya keluar.

Dimana kedua Kim sudah ada untuk menunggu mereka.

.

.

Junmyeon tersenyum, dia sudah tau siapa yang membuat semua kerusakan ini kalau bukan dua adiknya yang kurang ajar itu.

Jongin dan Jongdae sengaja mengacaukan permainan pada meja perjudian dengan menjebak Tuan Jung dimana dia melakukan permainan licik setiap kali ikut. Memalsukan kartu dengan kemampuan permainan tangannya.

Yang Junmyeon yakini dia mengamuk saat tau dia kalah malam ini. Sementara kekacauan lain sudah dipastikan Wu ada dibaliknya.

Sementara Victoria mulai menyingkir sedikit demi sedikit setelah memastikan adik kecilnya pergi dengan selamat bersama dengan Kim. Sementara Sulli justru sibuk memekik dengan fakta yang baru saja dia saksikan.

' _Sweety daddy baby xing!'_

.

.

.

.

Sementara Yifan semakin mengumpat keras kala melihat Yixing dan Junmyeon berhasil keluar.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau akan datang kemari." ucap Luhan.

Yifan menatap tidak percaya pada sosok pemuda cantik yang ada di depannya. Saat ini Luhan berdiri tepat di depan pintu keluar kasino. Menghadang Wu Yifan untuk mengikuti Kim dan Yixing yang lebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan kasino.

Mengeram marah melihat apa yang dilakukan rusa china itu terhadapnya.

"Senang dengan apa yg kau lihat?" tanya Luhan tidak peduli dengan pandangan mata menusuk dari Yifan.

"Keh, orang yang begitu kau banggakan justru berada dalam pelukan musuhmu sendiri. Bukankah itu sangat menarik?" seringai terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

"Menyingkir, lu." Yifan memperingati.

"Tidak!" tegas Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyingkir sebelum kau hancur!" tambah Luhan membalas tatapan Yifan dengan berani.

"Jangan keras kepala!" desis Yifan.

"Peduli apa kau? Oh, ya. Kau peduli akan rasa sakitmu ya? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya asal kau tau."

Menatap Yifan dengan pandangan remeh, Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum kala melihat raut wajah emosi itu.

"Tapi, bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan yg baru? Kau tidak mau mengenalkannya padaku?!" seru Luhan, membuat Yifan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tuan, nona yuan juga tao tidak ada di dalam!" lapor seorang bawahan Yifan.

"Apa!?"

.

.

Sret!

"Ge!"

"Tao-er!"

Luhan tersenyum puas melihat Yifan yang terkejut dengan seorang pemuda yang ada di balik punggung bawahannya. Terikat tangan dibalik punggungnya dan wajah tertekan karena sebilah pisau ditekan pada lehernya.

"Wah wah wah, kau hebat yifan."

"Aku ingin sekali melukai wajah manisnya, apa kau mengizinkanku?" tanya Luhan dengan mengusap pipi Tao dengan pisau lipatnya.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Yifan marah.

Bruk!

Luhan mendorong Tao dengan tanpa perasaan ke depan yang langsung di tangkap Yifan dalam dekapannya.

"Bunuh mereka semua." perintah Luhan meninggalkan mereka untuk memulai baku tembak.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

.

.

.

"Hei sehun ah, kau punya kekasih yang sangat menarik asal kau tau."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/n:

Hai,

Bagaimana libur kalian? Atau bagaimana minggu pertama kalian di sekolah?

Maaf ya lama.

Chap ini extra panjang sebagai permintaan maaf saya.

Saya pernah bilangkan jika ujian uas saya adalah di awal tahun dan kemarin kamis baru saja selesai. Terakhir saya buat chap 17 saya bermaksud untuk melanjutkan tugas akhir semester saya lalu melanjutkan chap 18 tapi siapa yang tau jika senin kemarin saya diminta proposal dan mau lanjutin tugas juga chap 18 mood saya rusak karena kepikiran uas juga proposal terus jadi terpaksa harus rehat.

Its oke,saya coba buat konsep dan boom! Buat script tapi tidak bisa karang dialog. Memaksakan diri buat satu scene Luhan dan saya minta D'Xp untuk jadi beta reader dan ternyata setelah saya kirim saya sendiri yang malu berat. Penjelasannya kurang dan masih rusak sana sini.

Mengalah, ngikuti mood dan baru bisa kamis malam. Dimana uda di tagih sama kitti nunna dan d marahin sama D'Xp juga kkkkk.

Mau upload kemarin tapi ternyata kurang ending jadi di tahan, jam 3pagi bangun untuk nulis sampai pagi dan akhirnya bisa update hari ini.

Yang setiap kali ga bisa masuk ke cerita rasanya aku pngen jambakin ni rambut saking stressnya, and btw saya emang gila, udah asli sadar diri kalo tiap buat chap ace bawaannya gila.

Maaf sayang, maaf sekali. Berharap banyak kalian suka ini.

Saya akan tetap melanjutkan ace karena ini cinta saya,tetapi saya akan mengerjakan di waktu luang sela sela proposal.

Saya juga mau minta doanya semoga proposal juga seminar saya sukses ya~

Thanks buat reviewnya,

 _ **emanggueanaknakal - micopark - Flying White Unicorn - Minge-ni - angsongsaening - Guest - Guest - geraldine Xoxo - MinieZhang - nichi - dearssi - Guest - adindallss - RainEXO - angsongsaening - yeojaakoriya23 - Guest - Guest - yxingbunny - adelwu - D' eXcrusius Paripachuka - KittiToKitti**_

Thanks guys, karna chap juga a/n ku uda panjang aku bakal balas review kalian rombongan.

Ekhm, intinya makasih uda review aku tunggu review kalian lagi. Ga usah sungkan karena aku suka sama review kalian. Kemarin sengaja buat yg manis yg slow yang damai buat siapin hati jiwa raga buat war yg makin deket. Kristao juga uda kubahas disini dan banyak lagi. Maaf lama dan aku sayang kalian semua. Makasih.

.

.

R&R

.

.

See you next chap

Doakan saya punya banyak waktu luang.

.

.

Spesial love and thankyou for ending chapter of **HeartBreaker**! D'Xp Jjang!

.

 _Luce,_

 _With love_

 _7 Januari 2017_


	19. Chapter 19 - the first

_**ACE**_

Inilah Ace dan segala kekuatannya

Hari ini adalah penentuan bagaimana hari esok kau berada.

Bermain di atas permainanmu atau menjadi mainan dari permainan orang lain.

Menjadi boneka atau menjadi penentu sebuah kemenangan.

Merasa hancur atau justru menghancurkan.

Sebuah permainan yang membawa semua orang masuk dalam lingkaran kelam penuh darah.

Kebebasan?

Bisakah kau tunjukan padaku sebuah kebebasan?

Pilihan?

Bisakah kau tunjukkan jalan yang menjadi pilihanmu kepadaku?

This is Ace

.

.

so prepare your best game

.

.

Wu dengan Baekhyun

Kim dengan Zhang Yixing

.

.

.

Crime for mafia love and other

Romance, BxB, typo (s)

.

Rated M

.

.

D'Xp ft Luce original idea

.

Luce with Ace

D'Xp with HeartBreaker

.

.

 _ **Your choice : The first, Kyungsoo**_

.

.

 _Sret!_

 _"Ge!"_

 _"Tao-er!"_

 _Luhan tersenyum puas melihat Yifan yang terkejut dengan seorang pemuda yang ada di balik punggung bawahannya. Terikat tangan dibalik punggungnya dan wajah tertekan karena sebilah pisau ditekan pada lehernya._

 _"Wah wah wah, kau hebat yifan."_

 _"Aku ingin sekali melukai wajah manisnya, apa kau mengizinkanku?" tanya Luhan dengan mengusap pipi Tao dengan pisau lipatnya._

 _"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Yifan marah._

 _Bruk!_

 _Luhan mendorong Tao dengan tanpa perasaan ke depan yang langsung di tangkap Yifan dalam dekapannya._

 _"Bunuh mereka semua." perintah Luhan meninggalkan mereka untuk memulai baku tembak._

 _Dor_

 _Dor_

 _Dor_

 _Dor_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hei sehun ah, kau punya kekasih yang sangat menarik asal kau tau."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dor_

 _Dor_

 _Dor_

 _Yifan membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat bersamaan dengan bunyi tembakan mengudara tubuh yang lebih kecil itu tetap berada di depannya menjadikan tubuh kecil rapuhnya sebagai tameng._

 _"TAO!"_

 _"Uhhukk."_

 _Dan batuk darah itu menjadi pemandangan malam paling kelam untuknya,Tao tersenyum manis kala mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan darah. Lalu tidak sadarkan diri di detik berikutnya_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mengintip malu malu dari balik gorden putih yang terbuka sedikit, membuat salah satu dari kedua orang dalam ruangan itu terbangun. Menyesuaikan bias cahaya pagi pada retinanya lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa.

Semalaman berbating di sofa membuat punggungnya terasa sakit dan pegal semua. Pandangan mata pertamanya tertuju kepada seorang pemuda yang masih setia menutup matanya berbaring di tengah tengah ranjang king size miliknya dengan damai. Mendatangi sosok yang tertidur itu dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk pahatan Sang Kuasa dalam mengukir keindahannya pada setiap ciptaannya.

Jemari yang lebih tua itu terulur perlahan, terselip rasa ragu setiap gerakannya. Mengusap pelan serta hati hati lekukan wajah yang terasa halus. Hatinya terasa sakit dan semakin sakit membuat berimbas pada jemarinya yang bergetar dan tidak kuasa untuk tetap disana. Dialah penyebab semua ini, yang menyebapkan pemuda di depannya ini tertidur di ranjang ini.

Wu Yifan menatap Huang Zitao dengan pandangan penuh rasa menyesal.

' _Ada tiga peluru yang bersarang di punggungnya kami sudah bisa mengeluarkan semuanya tuan muda, walau ini tidak sampai mengenai darah atau organ penting tetapi pasien cukup kehilangan banyak darah.'_

"Maafkan aku."

Keadaan Tao saat ini memang dapat dikatakan bahwa dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya semalam dan semalaman juga Yifan terus berada di samping ranjang menunggunya lalu sesekali mengusap usap punggung tangan Tao mengucapkan kata maaf dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata.

Terbesit dalam benaknya untuk pergi keluar. Mencari tau dimana keberadaan Luhan dan memberinya pelajaran karena telah melukai Tao. Memikirkannya membuat Yifan tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Marah pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak mampu melindungi pemuda penyuka panda ini, entah kenapa hal itu membuat Yifan merasa hatinya kiat sesak dari detik ke detik.

Melangkah kan kakinya menjauh untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya namun terhenti, menatap wajah damai tertidur Tao dalam jarak seperti ini dan seluruh memori sebelum penembakan, bagaimana dia memperlakukan Tao dengan begitu buruk dan rendah. Diseretnya kaki itu mendekati kepala ranjang dan mengikuti kata hati merendahkan wajahnya menggapai sedekat mungkin jarak antaranya dengan wajah Tao, memberikan kecupan di dahi dan berlalu keluar ruangan sebelum dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya sendiri.

Tanpa tau jika Tao dalam tidurnya meneteskan air matanya,

 _'Gege. . .'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

Baekhyun menatap tanpa minat pada pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sosok pimpinan Wu yang dulu dia hormati, melangkah dengan pandangan mata membunuh juga aura kelam yang kuat.

Apa sesuatu sedang terjadi?

Membaca raut wajah penuh emosi milik Yifan, membuat Baekhyun merapatkan kedua kakinya. Takut, bagaimanapun juga dia dan seluruh identitasnya sudah terbongkar. Meski dengan keadaanya yang sekarang dia tidak akan mampu melarikan diri. Karena saat ini Baekhyun tengah di ikat di kursi.

"Katakan padaku dimana chanlei?!" seru Yifan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

Terperangah akan ucapan sang pemimpin Wu alih alih menjawab pertanyaannya Baekhyun justru tersenyum sinis, "Aku tidak tau."

"Omong kosong!" desis Yifan.

Seharusnya Yifan sufah tau jika bertanya pada Baekhyun adalah sia sia. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah dugaan sementara dari Yifan.

Kedatanganya ke Korea Selatan selain karena ingin mencari Kim Jongdae juga Kim Junmyeon untuk merebut tunangannya juga untuk mencari tau dimana keberadaan adik tirinya. Melihat dari kewarganegaraan yang disandang oleh Baekhyun. Hanya sebuah pemikiran semata, lagipula dia yakin jika Chanlei akan datang untuk membawa kekasihnya pergi.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya, jika kau yang selama ini sudah menjadi kepercayaan ku ternyata adalah musuhku sendiri." ujar Yifan menatap penuh rasa kecewa.

Meski tidak dapat dia tampik bagaimana rasa kecewa pada Baekhyun ini sama sakitnya kala sebagian bawahannya yang lain juga berkhianat, berpura pura patuh padanya namun sebenarnya adalah suruhan dari Wu Tiffany. Dan Baekhyun yang selalu ada di sampingnya menerima semua keluhannya juga ikut membantunya ternyata juga bagian yang sama dengan mereka.

Melihat bagaimana mimik wajah kemarahan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Yifan membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Membiarkan sang pimpinan Wu dengan segala perkataannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintanya untuk datang menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Yifan menatap tajam pada mantan bawahannya yang terdiam tanpa ucapan apapun.

Yifan berdecih setelahnya, "Suruh dia keluar. Atau aku harus lebih dahulu menyiksamu lalu mengirimkan foto untuknya?"

Baekhyun menatap Yifan tanpa ada raut takut yang tergambar dari wajahnya, "Apa kehidupanmu hanya untuk menyiksa orang lain?"

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya tidak tau kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun, lalu tunggu apa maksud pertanyaannya itu. Apa dia tidak lihat siapa yang menyiksa dan disiksa disini! Sialan!

"Lepaskan yixing hyung." ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu bilang untuk melindunginya dari apapun tapi apa kau tidak sadar kau sendiri yg membuatnya terluka?" tambah Baekhyun.

Yifan menatap tajam pada lelaki mungil di depannya, mengucapkan kata kata yang membuatnya semakin marah dan meledak, dengan tidak menunggu bergantinya menit sebuah tamparan di layangkan Yifan pada pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Plak

Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi apapun akan tamparan yang dia terima, dia sadar sepenuhnya tetapi dia sudah sampai disini maka dia tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatannya untuk bicara, "Kau tidak pernah tau bagaimana perjuangan yixing hyung."

Apa salah satu keturunan Byun di depannya ini tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada di depannya? Double shit!

Yifan tanpa pikir panjang mencekik leher si mungil hingga membuatnya meringis. Bola mata gelap milik Yifan menguarkan aura intimidasi juga kemarahan yang kuat bertubrukan dengan bola mata puppy yang mencoba untuk berani.

"Jadi kau juga bagian dari mereka?" desis Yifan.

"Lalu kau fikir apa aku tidak berusaha berjuang untuknya? Apa kau fikir usahaku tidak ada artinya! HAH!" tambahnya dengan amarah memuncak.

Seperti tidak peduli dengan eratnya cekikan dileher kecilnya Baekhyun menatap Yifan dan berucap lantang, "Kau fikir karena apa aku menawarkan diri untuk mengawasi semua keselamatan juga kehidupan yixing hyung?"

Memang benar adanya fakta akan Baekhyun yang menawarkan diri pada Yifan untuk mengawasi keselamatan Yixing selagi dia bisa, karena hal itu jugalah banyak fakta yang dia ketahui di belakang Yifan yang sengaja dia simpan seorang diri karena juga diminta oleh Yixing.

"Lari dari pembunuh bayaran, percobaan pembunuhan atau terlerpas dari mobil yang terletak bahan peledak. Yixing hyung tidak pernah bicara padamu kan?" ucap Baekhyun membuat Yifan terdiam seketika, menatap tidak percaya.

.

.

.

 _'Xing-er?'_

 _'Hehehehe ge~'_

 _'Kau? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?'_

 _'E-eumm itu. . .ti-tidak apa hehe.'_

 _'Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dahi-astaga! Kenapa lengan juga dahimu memar!'_

 _'Ummm. . .aku. .hehe terjatuh tadi.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Gege! Hiks. . .hiks. .ge.'_

 _'Sayang. . Hei ada apa? Kenapa kau berlari?'_

 _'Hiks . . Hiks. . .a-aku takut!'_

 _'Katakan ada apa?'_

 _'Hiks . . Takut. . Hiks. .'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Ge~'_

 _'Hmm?'_

 _'Bo-boleh aku menginap?'_

 _'Kenapa humm? Mereka akan mengantarkanmu pulang, mobilnya juga sudah siap.'_

 _'Tidak! . .bo-bolehkah aku disini?'_

 _'Sayang. . .aku masih akan menemui kolegaku dari jepang, aku tidak bisa menemanimu disini.'_

 _'Ti-tidak apa. .'_

 _'Kenapa hmm?'_

 _'Aku . . .aku. . .tidak berani pulang. . Eumm-i iya aku takut dimarahi showluo ge . . iya hehe.'_

 _'Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Selesaikan ini semua hyung."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Yifan melonggarkan cengkeraman tangannya pada leher Baekhyun dan selangkah kebelakang, menjauh. Menghentikan seluruh memori masa lalu dimana Yixing akan datang dengan berlari dan menerjangnya di meja kerja, apa benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun?

Yifan seperti mengumpulkan serpihan serpihan puzzle dimana Yixing akan menangis padanya mengeluh takut atau tidak berani pulang jika bukan dia yang mengantar dan juga pernah suatu ketika dia menemukan Yixing tengah berwajah pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Selama ini Yixing memang enggan itu untuk bercerita atau mengeluh soal waktu Yifan dan segala kesibukannya. Yixing bukan seseorang yang akan marah jika dia pergi untuk menemui koleganya hanya akan benar benar marah jika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

Dan Yixing tidak pernah bicara apapun padanya hanya akan mendengarkan keluh kesah Yifan dan mengusap wajahnya penuh perasaan kala Yifan sedang kalut.

"Kenapa semua orang menginginkan aku berpisah dengan yixing?" tanya Yifan.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri hyung?" sahut Baekhyun menatap Yifan.

Baekhyun tau jika ini adalah hal yang sulit dan tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan tapi dia berharap sebelum semua ini terjadi dia dapat membuat Yifan sadar akan keadaan semua orang saat ini, hal ini memang konflik dalam keluarga namun tidak menutup kemungkinan akan memancing banyak pihak luar untuk ikut serta memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Kau tau jika ini semua permainan dari para tetua wu, tapi kenapa kau tetap mengikutinya?"

Para tetua Wu memiliki perangai yang buruk, memupuk rasa sakit untuk membuat penerus mereka kuat dan tegar dalam segala kemungkinan. Dan Baekhyun sangat yakin kala Yifan membawa Yixing dalam pertemuan keluarga yang mana ada Luhan dan keluarganya kala itu. Para tetua tidak berkomentar apapun dan menunjukan reaksi seperti memberi lampu hijau pada Yifan secara tidak langsung.

Ada yang mereka rencanakan.

Itu yang di yakini Baekhyun.

"Kau hanya akan semakin membuat banyak pihak merasakan sakit hyung." seru Baekhyun kemudian.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rasa sakitku baek! Katakan! Bagaimana aku bisa lepas jika ibuku selalu menjadi bagian dari ujung rencana mereka!" desis Yifan.

Apa yang dikatakan Yifan memang ada benarnya, Jessica selalu dimanfaatkan untuk membuat Yifan tunduk dan mengikuti semua peraturan mereka.

"Katakan padaku!" bentak Yifan

Baekhyun tau jika hal ini yang akan membuat Yifan tertahan, dia sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar semua ini bisa selesai atau lepas, "Kita bisa melakukannya hyung. . . Menyelamatkan nyonya jessica terlebih dahulu-"

"Tapi aku tetap akan membawa yixing bersamaku. . " sahut Yifan cepat.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun memperingati.

Bayangan Yixing dan segala perilakunya kepada Junmyeon tiba tiba masuk dan mengusiknya kembali, dia menginginkan tunangannya untuk berada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi dan mendengar perkataan Baekhyun dia merasa ingin semakin menjauhkan Yixing dari semua orang. Membuatnya hanya ada untuknya.

"Tau apa kau soal hati dan kehidupanku?"

Setelah mengucapkannya tanpa ekspresi apapun Yifan pergi begitu saja menghiraukan segala panggilan Baekhyun.

"Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

' _Hyung. . .aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu dalam situasi yang buruk.'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Tidurlah aku akan memelukmu semalaman jika kau masih takut."_

 _Junmyeon mengetatkan pelukannya dan mengusap pelan punggung sempit itu, menenangkan juga mencoba menghentikan segala pemikiran buruk dari benak si manis._

 _Mendapatkan perlakuan semanis ini dari Junmyeon membuat Yixing mengembangkan senyum lalu berucap pelan menatap Junmyeon dengan mendongak, "Sampai pagi?"_

 _"Hmm." guman Junmyeon mengiyakan._

 _"Pagi, tidak akan meninggalkanku?"_

 _"Tidak sayang,"_

 _"Aku sayang Junmyeon~"_

 _"Aku lebih menyayangimu sayang."_

 _"Umng . . . Junmyeon?"_

 _"Ya,"_

 _"Aku rindu dengan king."_

.

.

.

.

Yixing memberengut sebal begitu sampai di meja makan, melihat semua makanan lezat tersaji di depannya memang membuat perutnya berdisko minta di isi. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya benar benar tidak bernafsu makan. Dengan menatap tajam meja makan, pipi digembungkan dan bibir mencebik kedepan.

Minseok yang baru saja duduk di seberang kursi Yixing hingga memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, sementara Kyungsoo yang baru datang dengan dua gelas susu coklat menatap keduanya tidak mengerti dengan bola mata doe eyes miliknya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo yaag langsung membuat kedua hyungnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang belum berubah.

Kyungsoo jadi takut sendiri sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti-"

"Dimana junmyeon!"

"Eoh?"

Baiklah, rengekan Yixing membuat Kyungsoo faham sekarang, Minseok yang bingung menatap Yixing yang pagi pagi sudah cemberut. Sedangkan, Yixing yang merasa tidak suka jika Junmyeon hyungnya pergi di pagi hari tanpa pamit, membuat Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang terbohongi oleh ucapan Jongdae juga Jongin untuk membawa hyung tertuanya kembali dengan cepat sebelum Yixing bangun.

Astaga!

Sementara Yixing masi saja sebal karena ucapan dan janji Junmyeon semalam dia ingkari. Sudah jelas jika dia tidak suka Junmyeon pergi tanpa berpamitan tapi kenapa pimpinan Kim itu tetap saja meninggalkannya. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan itu meremat kain celananya saking sebal hingga kusut.

"Permisi nona nona ada kiriman paket!"

Dan baritone dari arah pintu ruang makan membuat ketiganya melupakan sejenak aktivitas mereka,

Guk!

Guk!

"King!"

Yixing berlari menuju King yang meloncat turun dari gendongan Taekwoon menyambutnya dalam pelukan juga bulu lembut yang begitu Yixing rindukan.

"King. .aku metindukanmu!" ungkap Yixing memegang sisi sisi wajah King dengan dua tangan dan mata berbinar.

Minseok tersenyum tanpa sadar, sementara Kyungsoo memicing melihat -pencari kesempatan- Taekwoon yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Dasar!

Dan apa itu pangilan nona nona! Shit!

"Jadi hanya king saja yang dirindukan? Aku tidak?"

Taekwoon berjongkok di depan Yixing dan King yang sedang asik melepas rindu, pandangan mata berbinar Yixing langsung teralihkan ke wajah Taekwoon yang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Hehehe. . .aku juga rindu taekwoon hyung kok." balas Yixing polos.

"Ck! Kau akan habis jika ada junmyeon hyung! Akan aku adukan!" ancam Kyungsoo semakin menatap tajam pada lelaki dengan status dokter yang justru mengusap kepala Yixing lembut.

Damn!

Hyuuungggg! Cepat pulang! Akh!

Ditengah batin Kyungsoo yang bergejolak seperti ingin menelan Taekwoon hidup hidup lengannya ditarik kecil oleh Minseok yang terdiam melihat interaksi Yixing -King -Taekwoon.

"Setidaknya Yixing tidak mengingat keluarnya junmyeon." guman Minseok menenangkan.

Tapi, ingatlah Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo yang akan tetap menatap Taekwoon seolah dia menggantikan Junmyeon yang sedang mengawasi interaksinya atau modusnya pada Yixing.

Walau sebenarnya kedatangan Taekwoon sendiri karena telepon Junmyeon semalam yang ingin King untuk dibawa ke mansion menemui Yixing pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

Cklek!

"Kami pulang!" teriak Jongin terdengar hingga ke ruang makan.

Dimana Taekwoon langsung berdiri tersenyum menatap kebelakangnya menyambut Kim yang datang bersama dengan Donghae di belakang mereka.

Sementara Yixing yang melihat kedatangan mereka justru kembali memberenggut lalu mengajak King untuk pergi meninggalkana meja makan.

"Kau dalam masalah hyung." Jongdae menepuk pelan pundak Junmyeon dan melangkah mendekati Minseok dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Yixing lalu beralih pada adiknya yang lain. Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuhnya.

"Kelihatannya yixing marah karena aku mengajakmu keluar bersama," sadar Doghae

"Hmm. .aku melanggar janjinya." jawab Junmyeon singkat.

"Dan kami pulang terlambat." tambah Jongin meringis menerima cubitan di pomggangnya oleh Kyungsoo yang buru buru mendekat.

"Junmyeon?" panggil Donghae lagi.

"Ada apa hyung?" balas Junmyeon.

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan mengajak yixing ke busan besok? Ini akan berlangsung lebih dari satu hari." tanya Donghae

Junmyeon manatap Donghae yang berdiri disampingnya, mendengarkan lebih baik lagi perkataan samg dokter muda.

"Bukannya saat ini keadaannya masih belum bisa dibilang aman." jelas Donghae, yang memang dipikir pikir itu benar.

"Ya. . . . aku akan membawanya."

Lagipula membayangkan kemarahan Yixing ditambah dia akan ditinggalkan di mansion ini mungkin akan menjadi satu hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Junmyeon berdiam menahan sendoknya tetap berada di atas piring makan siangnya. Menatap Yixing yang mulai menggeser kursi makannya kebelakang dan meranjak meninggalkan dia makan sendiri. Mereka sedang berada di ruang kerja Junmyeon yang di sulap menjadi meja makan dengan dua kursi.

Junmyeon mendapat keluhan dari adik kecil doe eyes, Yixing enggan makan pagi tadi ketika Junmyeon pergi keluar bersama Jongdae juga Jongin dan hanya memakan keju parut yang akan Kyungsoo buat hiasan di atas cake coklatnya tadi siang. Hasilnya kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana marahnya Kyungsoo ketika melihat bahan bahan keramatnya di pakai atau dalam hal ini Yixing mengambilnya tanpa pamit.

"Kembali!"

Langkah Yixing terhenti mendengar suara Junmyeon yang terasa dingin. Dan benar saja saat tubuh si kecil berbalik, bola mata kelam itu menatapnya penuh intimidasi dan tajam. Tidak menginginkan atau bahkan memberikan ruang sedikit saja untuk sebuah bantahan. Menelan ludah kasar dengan pandangan menunduk, menghindari pandangan mata membunuh dari sang dominan.

Tidak tahan dengan langkah pelan takut takut Yixing, jemari lebar itu segera menyambar pergelangan tangan Yixing begitu berada dalam jangkauannya.

Yixing memekik pelan akibat tarikan Junmyeon yang tiba tiba hingga dia dipaksa duduk dipangkuan, berhadapan dengan sang pemimpin Kim. Yixing menelan ludahnya kasar. Mengedipkan bola matanya kala bertubrukan dengan bola mata tajam Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menghela nafas pelan, mengusap penuh kehati hatian pada permukaan kulit putih wajah Yixing, "Kau belum makan dari pagi sayang."

Menundukkan kepalanya meski Junmyeon sudah melunak terbukti dari nada suaranya yang tidak sedingin tadi, membuat Yixing justru semakin merasa takut entah mengapa.

Menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon hanya dengan gelengan lemah, sungguh dia merasa bahwa hari ini Yixing enggan untuk melakukan apapun. Termasuk makan karena dia merasa perutnya masih terasa penuh. Ugh! Ini pasti karena Kyungsoo yang sudah pasti melapor pada Junmyeon kalau dia belum makan pagi.

Junmyeon menyerngit menatap Yixing yang mencebikkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang digembungkan, astaga bagaimana dia bisa tahan lama lama marah dengan si manis ini.

Menarik atensi si manis keluar dari ruang berpikirnya Junmyeon menangkup wajah Yixing dengan kedua tangan mengarahkan untuk menatapnya dan menghadiahi kecupan kecil di hidungnya.

Bersemu merah Yixing reflek memukul kecil lengan kanan Junmyeon, mungkin si kecil menginginkan kecupan di bibir cherry nya bukan di hidung.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, jadi makan sedikit saja, hm?"

Tapi permintaan Junmyeon justru tidak digubris oleh Yixing yang malah menyamankan diri memeluk Junmyeon erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri di pundak Junmyeon.

Tidak kekurangan akal, Junmyeon mengambil sepiring kecil kue bolu rasa coklat kesukaan Yixing memotongnya dan mengigit, lalu melonggarkan pelukan si manis dan membawanya dalam suapan kue coklat.

Yixing melonggarkan pelukannya tanpa tau apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon dan sesikit membola kala Junmyeon sudah mengigit kue coklat di mulutnya dan menyodorkan itu pada Yixing. Terhipnotis dengan bola mata sang dominan hingga menyambut suapan coklat dalam balutan ciuman dalam menuntut juga tautan lidah yang tidak terelakkan.

Menjauhkan wajahnya untuk membali membawa gigitan kue coklat di mulutnya setelah memastikan Yixing sudah menelannya. Lalu kembali memaksa si manis untuk memakan kue coklatnya. Yaa, setidaknya Junmyeon juga mendapat jatah sarapan pagi dari bibir cherry kesukaannya.

Saling berbagi rasa manis yang entah kenapa semakin terasa manis dan juga candu. Wajah Yixing memerah hebat terlebih ciuman juga pertarungan lidah Junmyeon membuat kepalanya pening tiba tiba, dapat dia rasakan kala jemari jemari Junmyeon membuka kancing kemeja putih polosnya dan menurunkan pucuk pundak. Mengusap usap sensual disekitar leher, pundak juga dadanya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan pintu?"

Jongdae menatap tidak mengerti pada tingkah Jongin yang dirasa mencurigakan. Jongin dan segala tingkah primitifnya adalah hal yang dihindarinya selama ini walau sebenarnya tidak berhasil juga.

"Err. . . Tidak ada hyung, aku. . .hanya baru saja keluar dari dalam. .hehe."

Apa tadi yang dia bilang, adiknya ini memiliki tingkah absurd yang benar benar kentara. Membuat Jongdae menyergit menatanya.

Mendengus setelahnya, "Apa hyung ada di dalam? Aku ingin mendengarkan komentarnya tentang transaksi di busan besok." tanya Jongdae.

"O-oh iya junmyeon hyung ada di dalam."

Menatap heran Jongin yang cengengesan di depannya, "Sedang apa dia?"

"Ma. .kan. . Sedang makan!" seru Jongin cepat lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Jongdae membuka pintu perlahan sebelum kemudian menyuarakan panggilannya yang-

"Hyu-"

Justru membuatnya membeku.

"Oh Shit!"

Jongdae mengumpat setelah menutup pintu. Pantas saja jika beberapa pelayan yang berniat masuk membereskan peralatan makan hyungnya buru buru turun kebawah dengan wajah bersemu. Dan mau mau saja dia mempercayai Jongin untuk langsung membuka pintu yang disuguhi acara "makan" hyungnya. Saling memakan tepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau masi marah padaku?" tanya Jongin yang berjalan menyamai langkah kaki kecil Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." balas Kyungsoo singkat masih terus melanjutkan langkah kecilnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin belum yakin. Pasalnya Kyungsoo masih irit bicara padanya sampai saat ini, entahlah mungkin Jongin lupa jika Kyungsoo memang seperti itu.

"Hmm." guman Kyungsoo pelan, sambil mengosokkan kedua tangannya.

Mereka tengah berada di taman belakang mansion Kim. Dengan Jongin berada di sampingnya saat ini, melirik ke arah pemuda doe eyes guna melihat ekspresinya.

Jongin melirik sekilas dan menarik tangan kecil itu untuk didekapnya hangat, "Tanganmu dingin."

"Jika terus seperti ini kau bisa mengigil tau." gerutu Jongin yang hanya di dengarkan Kyungsoo tanpa minat, melanjutkan jalan jalan mereka di tengah guyuran salju.

Berangan angan dapat menemukan buah yang berselimut es di tengah bekunya udara, Kyungsoo tanpa peduli terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak taman belakang mansion.

"Berhenti! Kita kembali. Tidak akan ada yang kita temukan, jika kau mau buah berselimut es masukkan saja buah segar ke dalam mesin pendingin!" mendengar jawaban Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memberenggut sebal membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan lagi ke mansion.

Memang benar jika mereka sudah setengah jalan yang dimana ini lebih dari setengah jalan panjang. Benar juga kata Jongin. Mereka tidak menemukan apapun dan hanya kelelahan yang mereka dapat.

Kyungsoo berjongkok di tengah jalan membiarkan Jongin terus berjalan di depannya hingga pria tan itu sadar Kyung tidak lagi melangkah di belakangnya, berbalik dan sedikit berlari mendekati si kecil.

"Ada apa? Kau terjatuh?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Tidak." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa mengigil! Ayo cepat kembali ke mansion." ajak Jongin.

"Apa kau akan menjagaku agar tidak mengigil?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Memangnya menurutmu tidak?" dengus Jongin.

"Kalau begitu gendong aku sampai mansion!"

Shit! Anak satu ini benar benar. Jongin menatap si kecil dengan bola mata sebal.

"Ahahaha, seharusnya aku jawab tidak! Akh!" tawa Jongin lalu mengerang frustasi karena ditarik Kyungsoo. Dia berhasil membohongi Jongin yang sudah duduk berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Hehehe, ayo jalan cepat!" seru Kyungsoo bersemangat saat sudah berada di belakang tubuh Jongin seraya menepuk kedua pundak itu kuat.

"Kau fikir aku apa!" ungkap Jongin tidak terima.

"Hei, aku juga jarang meminta apapun padamu!" guman Kyungsoo seraya merapatkan pelukannya di leher Jongin saat dia sudah melangkah membuat keduanya berpandangan dalam jarak terdekatnya.

Jongin menggapai wajah disampingnya, menggesekkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Banyak yang ingin aku katakan padamu tapi aku yakin itu percuma karena kau bebal!" seru Kyungsoo tiba tiba.

Jongin tersenyum, "Katakan aku suka mendengar suaramu."

Karena dia fikir Kyungsoo seperti ini karena kejadian kasino waktu itu. Dia sudah menduganya ngomong ngomong dari keterdiaman Kyungsoo akhir akhir ini.

"Ayolah baby kyungie~" rayu Jongin.

Mendengar Jongin yang justru menganggapnya bercanda Kyungsoo sebal sendiri hingga menarik rambut sang empu di depannya sesukanya. "Akh, sakit yak!"

"Rasakan!" serunya semakin memukuli kepala Jongin.

"Yak! Hentikan ini kepalaku, oh! akh-sakit! Kyungsoo! teriak Jongin kesakitan dengan masih menggendong si kecil ke arah mansion.

.

.

Minseok tertawa pelan melihat interaksi kedua adiknya dari balkon kamarnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya pada sikat anarkis Kyungsoo namun juga merasa bahwa ini pantas pantas saja untuk Jongin. Mengingat ketika pulang dari kasino dia justru bercerita dengan semangat tanpa tau raut wajah khawatir adik doe eyesnya.

Jongdae memeluk erat tubuh kecil yang ada di pembatas balkon kamarnya dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kecil Minseok yang masih terkikik. Melihat, dia tau siapa yang membuatnya tertawa membuat Jongdae tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku selalu bisa tersenyum saat melihat para dongsaengku," sebelah tangan kiri Minseok terangkat mengusap sisi wajah Jongdae di di bahunya.

"Hmm, benarkah?" tanya Jongdae sambil memejamkan bola matanya menikmati usapan Minseok.

"Ya! Yang satu tidak mau ditinggal dan akan marah jika ditinggal barang sebentar sementara yang satu anarkis jika sedang bersama." ungkap Minseok masih menatap Jongin yang menurunkan Kyungsoo lalu menghimpit tubuh kecil itu di antara pohon dengan tubuhnya lalu menciumnya dalam.

"Lalu? Aku bagaimana?!" goda Jongdae.

"Oh, aku melupakanmu kelihatannya." Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongdae lalu memasang pose berfikir.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, biar aku ingatkan!" seru Jongdae lamgsung melesakkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher putih Minseok memberinya kecupan juga hisapan disana.

"Dae ie! Hentikan!" seru Minseok mendorong pundak Jongdae tapi gagal.

"Kau harum hyung!" balas Jongdae menatap bola mata cantik Minseok.

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar hal itu, selalu Jongdae seperti itu. Mengerti jika Minseok tidak suka alasannya Jongdae mengangkat tubuh hyung manisnya ke pembatas balkon kamar dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disana.

"Huaa!" sahut Minseok takut lalu memegang kedua lengan kekar Jongdae. Yang langsung disambut kecupan kecupan di seluruh wajahnya dan Jongdae setelahnya membawa dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing dalam tidurnya merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Membuat si manis berusaha membuka bola matanya yang masih sangat mengantuk dan menggeliat kecil untuk mencari tau siapa orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

Itu karena semalam Yixing tidur di kamar Kyungsoo, berhasil membuat Jongin memggerutu kecil. Sementara Yixing berusaha keras agar bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak -yang sebenarnya dia berguling guling kesana kemari membuat pusing Kyungsoo- tanpa pelukan dari Junmyeon, "Ummg~ "

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat si manis yang ada di gendongannya. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar Kyungsoo untuk membawa si kecil masuk ke dalam mobil. Sementara Jongin berpamitan Kyungsoo yang menciuminya banyak banyak, kemudian ada Jongdae yang terus mengecup kepala Minseok yang tidak mau melepas pelukan eratnya dengan bola mata tertutup erat. Sedikit banyak memaksa Kyungsoo dan Minseok terbangun meski tau jika keduanya tengah menahan kantuk sangat sangat saat ini.

Junmyeon terkekeh melihatnya, ini memang masih pukul 2 dini hari dan dia sengaja meminta Jongin juga Jongdae untuk berangkat sekarang, alasannya untuk menjaga agar tidak banyak pihak yang tau akan hal itu. Mengingat kondisi saat ini masih belum stabil.

"Junmyeon. ." gumanan kecil Yixing ketika mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil mengalihkan perhatian Junmyeon.

Hingga sang dominan disana tersenyum sambil memberikan kecupan kecupan di kepalanya. Yixing tersenyum dalam tidurnya menampilkan dimplenya lalu melesakkan wajahnya di dada bidang Junmyeon yang tersenyum dan menghadiahi si kecil dengan kecupan kecupan lembut di kepalanya. Yixing tersenyum senang merasakannya, terlebih dia suka dengan aroma parfum Junmyeon yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Kelihatannya dia lupa dia masih marah pada Junmyeon hingga menjauhi Junmyeon hingga tadi malam.

Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Jongdae, kali ini Kim nomer tiga yang memegang kemudi. Katanya Jongdae yang memaksa karena dia sedang mengantuk. Tapi Jongin sepertinya juga sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk memegang kemudi dini hari ini karena tadi sejak pukul tujuh malam dia sudah berakhir di ranjang kamarnya. Dimana ketika Kyungsoo masuk dan mengoyangkan tubuhnya untuk dibangunkan makan malam justru tubuh mungilnya yang di tarik dan didekap erat, baru bisa lepas setelah Yixing masuk dan menarik narik Kyungsoo untuk keluar dan tidur di kamarnya, Jongin menggerutu di saat dia merasa Kyungsoo ditarik namun hanya beberapa menit lalu kembali tertidur.

"Kita jalan sekarang, donghae hyung juga taekwoon hyung sudah berangkat sekitar 5 menit yang lalu." ucap Junmyeon, yang setelahnya Jongin mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan diikuti oleh mobil para bawahannya di belakang dan satu di depan.

Yixing mendengar suara Junmyeon dalam tidurnya yang tidak benar benar tertidur membuka matanya dengan berat dan melihat wajah Junmyeon di atasnya yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur namun baru beberapa menit dia memejamkan mata Jongin bersuara yang di iringi decakan sebal Junmyeon.

"Yixing hyung apa kau akan kembali tertidur, kita jalan jalan ke busan loh~" Jongin melirik kaca sepion tengah mobil dengan seringai jahil.

"Ck! Kamjong!" decak Junmyeon sebal.

Dan benar saja Yixing langsung menolak untuk duduk di pangkuan Junmyeon kemudian lebih memilih duduk sendiri lalu memperhatikan jalanan sekitar yang masih gelap di pagi hari menuju Busan.

Junmyeon menghela nafas melihat keantusiasan dari Little Lamb-nya, "Sayang tidurlah lagi, ini masih sangat pagi."

"Tidak mauu~" tolak Yixing menatap jalanan sepi di sampingnya.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu jika nanti sudah hampir fajar." rayu Junmyeon lagi

"Tidak junmyeon~ Aku akan kuat dan tidak masalah tidak tidur sampai pagi!" semangatnya, dimana Jongin terkikik geli di depan bersama Jongdae, sedang Junmyeon terlihat memijat pelipisnya.

"Akan aku cekik kalian jika masih tertawa!" desis Junmyeon.

Kedua Kim di depan langsung berhenti dan mencoba menahan tawanya, karena Junmyeon masih saja membujuk Yixing untuk kembali tertidur saat ini. Kenapa? Alasannya simpel agar nanti ketika pagi Junmyeon pergi melakukan transaksi dia bisa meninggalkan Yixing dengan berpamitan atau jika tidak kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana si kecil marah karena ditinggal sendirian. Terlebih Junmyeon lebih suka membawa Yixing yang tertidur karena dapat menciumi wajah itu sesukanya dan dapat memperhatikan wajah tidur Yixing yang lucu.

Yixing dan segala perilaku keras kepalanya yang memgatakan 'aku akan kuat tidak tidur sampai pagi' demi melihat indahnya jalanan dini hari yang sepi dengan banyak lampu yang menyala, saat ini dia sudah tertidur terantuk kaca jendela dengan bola mata terpejam. Junmyeon menghela nafas dibuatnya lalu membawa tubuh tertidur Yixing untuk di baringkan dengan pahanya sebagai bantal.

"Dasar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, selamat pagi princess?"

Sapaan manis Taekwoon adalah hal pertama yang Yixing lihat di pagi hari ketika dia terbangun, Yixing langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan baru menyadari jika dia sudah ada di atas ranjang empuk.

"Taekwoon hyung. . .Junmyeon dimana?"

Kebiasaan Yixing yang akan menanyakan Junmyeon setiap bangun paginya sudah di dengar oleh Taekwoon, maka pemuda dengan status dokter itu berjalan mendekati ranjang si manis demi memberinya usapan di pucuk kepala.

"Junmyeon ada klien yang harus di temui dengan donghae hyung, dia pergi sekitar satu jam yang lalu." penjelasan Taekwoon memang didengarkan dengan baik oleh Yixing namun setelahnya dia cemberut dan mendengus pelan.

"Turunlah, kita sarapan lalu aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling."

Dan perintah Taekwoon membuat Yixing menyeret langka beratnya untuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Yixing memang menuruti setiap perintah Taekwoon bilang seperti 'Jangan melangkah terlalu jauh' atau 'Cobalah untuk memakan sup-mu' tetapi dia melakukannya dengan setengah hati.

Dengan bibir mencebik kedepan, dia menyesal kenapa tidak bisa bangun lebih awal dari Junmyeon, berharap bisa menjahili sang dominan terlebih dahulu dan bertemu dengannya sebelum pergi.

"Huuh!"

Tanpa sadar Yixing mengeluh disela jalannya menuju tempat yang Taekwoon maksud. Dan teringat kembali jika Junmyeon mengacuhkan dirinya juga ketika Donghae datang ke mansion kali itu, Yixing yang memikirkannya jadi merasa bersungut sungut sendiri. Kelihatannya dia harus menjauhkan Junmyeon dari Donghae hyung nantinya!

"Tidak boleh!" serunya dengan tanpa sadar.

Setelah bertekad demikian Yixing melangkah sedikit cepat dan menghentak hentakkan langkah, itu membuat Taekwoon menyergit sediri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuan menatap dengan pandangan marah, "Akkh!"

Tidak ada satupun ingatan yang dia hafal ketika kejadian di kasino waktu itu, tidak ada satupun. Dan yang lebih parahnya setelah malam itu tubuhnya sudah tidak utuh lagi. Penuh lebam,bercak merah juga sakit di area selakangannya. Hal ini membuat Yuan makin geram dan semakin ingin tau siapa orang di balik ini semua. Membuat wanita chinese ini berfikir jika bisa terjadi kemungkinan Kim ada di balik ini semua, tapi terasa tidak mungkin karena dia sangat hati hati dalam melakukan kontak dengan orang orang dalam kasino itu.

Meremat rambut hingga kusut sebuah pesan dia terima di ponselnya.

'Pernjagaan kim diperketat, nona'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan menatap Tao dengan pandangan mata kosong, mengusap lembut helaian rambutnya. Berharap pada setiap sentuhannya dapat menyadarkan Tao dari tidurnya. Menurut perkiraan dokter seharusnya saat ini Tao sudah sadar, tekanan darahnya yang awalnya rendah sudah mulai stabil hingga kadar oksigen ke otak dapat tersalurkan dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau belum bangun juga hmm?"

Menghela nafas perlahan, hingga ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Yifan. Menatap seorang bawahan yang datang membungkukkan badannya.

"Tuan muda, pagi dini hari tadi kim dan juga tuan yixing melakukan perjalanan ke busan."

Pandangan matanya berubah tajam penuh dengan gejolak emosi. Yifan bangkit dari duduknya setelah meletakkan tangan Tao yang awalnya di genggam ke sisi tubuhnya dengan perlahan, lalu mulai beranjak pergi setelah menatap si kecil cukup lama.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Yifan menatap Yuan yang sudah ada dalam ruangan kerjanya, tengah duduk disalah satu sofa merah miliknya. Beberapa hari memang Yuan bagai menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberinya kabar. Dan sekarang wanita itu ada di ruangannya dengan raut wajah dingin.

"Tuan muda sudah tau bukan jika para kim membawa serta tunanganmu ke busan."

Yuan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Yifan penuh keseriusan. Yifan sendiri memejamkan matanya sejenak setelah mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya.

"Hmm."

Hanya gumanan rendah yang keluar dari pimpinan Wu. Sementara hal itu membuat Yuan geram sendiri.

"Siapa sebenarnya targetmu tuan muda?!" seru Yuan menahan marahnya, dia menilai jika Yifan sangat lambat dalam bertindak.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi jika bukan yixing!" balas Yifan dengan aura kelam.

Yuan tersenyum remeh, "Tapi menurutku. Kau seperti sudah merelakannya dengan kim."

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Yifan.

Bukan takut justru Yuan semakin tersenyum manis, "Kalau begitu kejar dia."

Menyergit, menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Yuan, "Kau temui kekasihmu itu, lalu biarkan aku mengurus sisanya dan milik kim jongdae."

Yifan ingin melontarkan pertanyaan tentang mengapa Yuan begitu berambisi menghancurkan Kim Jongdae namun selalu Yuan akan menjawab bahwa ini hanya urusannya hanya dendam sematanya. Yang dimana dia hanya akan membantu Yifan mendapatkan Yixing dan membiarkan dia mengurus Kim Jongdae.

"Siapkan mobilku."

.

.

.

Mari kita lihat kim, apa kalian bisa menghadapi dua benturan sekaligus.

.

.

.

"Junmyeon~"

Yixing mengintip kegiatan Junmyeon yang ada di rajang dari pintu kamar mandi. Menatap dengan bola mata lucu lalu ketika Junmyeon sudah menatapnya dengan senyuman baru si manis keluar dari sana dengan sedikit berlari dan langsung menyelusup masuk kedalam hangatnya selimut karena malam ini terasa begitu dingin.

Junmyeon terkekeh melihatnya lalu menepuk gundukan yang menyembul disana yang dia yakini adalah pucuk kepala Yixing, "Hei. .ada apa?"

"Airnya dingin~" keluh Yixing membuat Junmyeon kembali tertawa pelan.

"Kau bisa menggunakan air hangat sayang," balas Junmyeon masih mengelus gundukan pucuk kepala Yixing yang bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Yixing kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut lalu membuka selimut hanya sebatas wajahnya saja lalu bergerak mendekat memeluk pinggang Junmyeon dan bersandar di sana, "Lantainya juga dingin junmyeon~ semuanya dingin!"

"Tidak ada yang hangat selain selimut dan. . .pelukan junmyeon." suara Yixing yang kian mengecil di akhir kalimat membuat Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Yixing juga mengusap punggung kecil itu.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Hehe. .aniya!" balas Yixing tersenyum manis menatap pimpinan Kim yang kembali melihat tabletnya untuk memastikan perkerjaan besok sudah dipersiapkan peralatannya.

Sementara Yixing menyamankan diri bersandar di dada Junmyeon sambil memeluknya erat, lalu akan memperhatikan segala ekspresi wajah sang dominan dari jarak paling dekat, ketika bola mata itu melihat serius atau akan menyergit. Yixing tau itu semua dan hal itu membuat Junmyeon tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk kepala pemuda chinese, setelahnya dia letakkan tablet di meja nakas menarik si kecil untuk duduk di pangkuannya, berhadapan.

Yixing menurut saja, berpindah dari tiduran menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan Junmyeon. Menerima usapan usapan lembut di wajahnya juga di rambutnya. "Rambutmu bagian depan tidak panjang lagi."

"Umm! Nunna yang merapikannya. ." jawaban Yixing membuat Junmyeon tersenyum.

"Lalu apa baju ini juga sulli nunna yang membelikannya?" sambung Junmyeon lagi.

"Umm! A-apa jelek?" seru Yixing takut."

Junmyeon terkekeh, Yixing saat ini tengah menggunakan kemeja putih dengan perpaduan warna hitam polkadot di bagian leher dan depan bahu serta lengan. Yang menjadi perhatian adalah bagaimana kemeja ini nampak semakin lucu dengan Yixing yang memakainya serta dipadukan dengan celana pendek di atas lutut mengekspos sedikit paha bagian atas lututnya, Sulli kelihatannya sengaja untuk bagian itu.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku tadi pagi?" gumanan kecil Yixing membuat Junmyeon menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Aku mencari junmyeon seharian dan tidak menemukan kau berada dimana, padahal aku ingin bertemu sejak tadi."

"Kau masih sangat mengantuk katena terjaga semalam." Junmyeon mengusap helaian rambut Yixing.

Bola mata Yixing berpendar redup menunduk memainkan kancing kemeja hitam Junmyeon. Tidak mau bola mata itu terus menerus meredup Junmyeon melepaskan jemari lentik itu dari kemeja hitamnya lalu membaringkan tubuh Yixing di depannya, memejarakan tubuh kecil itu dalam kukungannya, memberi usapan usapan di pipi pucat itu.

"Sekarang aku sudah ada disini, apa yang mau kau lakukan sayang?" tanya Junmyeon.

Yixing tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya dengan manis merangkul leher sang dominan, "Tidak ada."

Junmyeon mencium pelan hidung itu, "Benarkah?"

"Umm, aku sudah cukup senang junmyeon disini bersamaku." balas Yixing bersemu merah.

Tidak ada balasan dari Junmyeon yang memilih diam menatap pemuda chinese itu, membuat Yixing menatap Junmyeon tidak mengerti dan hanya dibalas oleh usapan usapan lembut di rambutnya.

"Junmyeon?" panggil Yixing.

Yang hanya dibalas senyum angelic, "Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Nafas Junmyeon memburu, sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu berputar dalam benaknya. Selalu mengusik setiap harinya dimana ketika setiap dia menatap si kecil dibawahnya ini dan cincin yang masih melingkar disana membuat Junmyeon merasa belum mendapatkan Yixing secara utuh. Terlebih dengan fakta yang dia temui bahwa Yifan saat ini ada di korea.

Yixing menangkup wajah Junmyeon dengan kedua tangannya menyelami bola mata hitam itu sedalam mungkin, ada rasa sakit di sana. Yixing tau jika in menyangkut statusnya sebagai tunangan dari keluarga Wu. Dan hal ini juga yang selalu dia fikirkan setiap waktunya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." balas Yixing mengusap tulang pipi Junmyeon.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku." pinta Junmyeon menatap lembut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan junmyeon." seru Yixing.

Dan sebuah ciuman tulus yang mengantarkan kedua pemuda itu dalam sebuah keyakinan hati yang semakin dalam. Junmyeon memutus ciuman mereka untuk menatap wajah Yixing yang tersenyum manis lalu menghadiahi kecupan kecupan di seluruh wajahnya juga lehernya mengakibatkan Yixing terkikik geli dan bergerak melepaskan diri dari kukungan Junmyeon, meskipun itu percuma.

Lelah menggoda Yixing yang sudah lemas karena banyak tertawa, Junmyeon membenarkan posisi tubuh si kecil untuk tertidur bersama.

 _'Aku ingin selalu disampingmu junmyeon."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing terbangun dari tidurnya dengan menguap kecil, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi lebih dengan Junmyeon yang masih ada sampingnya, tersenyum. Yixing menciumi wajah Junmyeon berniat mengganggu lebih sang dominan. Yixing tau jika sang pemimpin Kim ini sudah terbangun. Junmyeon selalu dapat terbangun di pagi hari dan akan memperhatikan Yixing yang masih terlelap. Masih menciumi wajah damai Junmyeon, Yixing melakukannya terus hingga Junmyeon senyum dalam tidurnya dan berbalik memunggunginya, kelihatnya Junmyeon sengaja tidak mau membuka matanya, Yixing tersenyum dan terus ciumi pipi Junmyeon sambil duduk di belakang Junmyeon.

Reflek cepat, Junmyeon menarik tubuh si kecil dalam dekapannya. Yixing terkejut untuk sesaat dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Bukannya pagi ini junmyeon ada pertemuan lagi dengan donghae hyung?" tanya Yixing.

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Hmm, pukul tujuh nanti."

"Cepatlah bersiap!" balas Yixing melepaskan pelukan Junmyeon.

Bukannya terlepas pelukan itu justru berubah dengan tarikan yang membawa tubuh kecil Yixing terangkat di bahu Junmyeon, membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Huaaa! Junmyeon turunkan!" teriak Yixing yang hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman Junmyeon.

"Kau bilang aku harus bersiap hm? Jadi mari kita mandi bersama!" jawab Junmyeon.

.

.

.

"I-ini akan lama. ." guman Yixing begitu mereka sudah saling berhadapan di dalam jacuzzi.

Menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah bersemu memerah membuat Junmyeon tersenyum samar melihatnya.

"Memang apanya yang akan lama sayang? Bukannya kita hanya akan mandi?" tanya Junmyeon dengan seringai jahil.

"U-ukh!" keluh Yixing.

"Kau berfikiran tentang apa hm?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

"Eh-ti tidak kok." Yixing menjawabnya dengan gelagapan dan menghindari pandangan mata menggoda milik Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau jadi se-mesum ini sayang?" ungkap Junmyeon sengaja semakin menggoda Yixing yang bersemu merah.

"A-apa! Tidak ukh!" balas Yixing sambil memukul bahu Junmyeon.

"Benarkah?" goda Junmyeon.

"I. .iya!" seru Yixing cepat.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing dalam, "Tahan nafasmu"

Menenggelamkan tubuh Yixing ke dalam air jacuzzi, membuat Yixing langsung membola namun tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang dominan.

Bibirnya di kecup dalam bawah air. Sebuah lumatan lumatan kecil yang Yixing tau dengan sebuah tangan Junmyeon berada di tengkuk dan punggungnya memberi usapan kecil menenangkan. Hal ini sedikit banyak mengingatkan Yixing akan kejadian Junmyeon menciumnya hingga hampir kehabisan oksigen. Traumanya kembali dan mulai membuat pergerakan Yixing panik.

Junmyeon tau dari reflek tubuh Yixing yang tergerak melakukan protes dengan memukul mukul dadanya. Junmyeon juga sangat tau jika trauma Yixing tengah kembali ke dalam memorinya dan maka dari itu Junmyeon menciumnya dalam guna meniupkan udara kedalam mulut Yixing dan mendekapnya erat lalu membawa tubuh kecil itu ke atas permukaan.

Yixing merasa bahwa udara masuk dari mulutnya lewat Junmyeon membuat pegangannya di bahu Junmyeon tidak seerat tadi.

Bayangan akan Junmyeon yang pernah bertanya kepadanya 'Apakah kau akan percaya padaku?' terngiang di kepalanya hingga bola mata Yixing mulai tertutup dan membisikkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk percaya pada Junmyeon yang kemudian membawanya ke atas permukaan.

Mengusap wajahnya dengan teliti setelah melepas ciumannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Yixing. Bola mata Yixing terbuka dengan bibir terbuka terengah menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin untuk memasuki paru parunya. Antara takut akan traumanya dan mencoba untuk percaya pada Junmyeon. Hingga senyum sang dominan di depannya yang membawanya dalam usapan hangat dan ungkapan terima kasih membuat Yixing tersenyum lega sekaligus senang.

"Terima kasih sayang."

Satu yang mereka lupakan, jika keduanya tengah telanjang di dalam sana dan Yixing yang membalas pelukan erat Junmyeon dengan merapatkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar membuat kedua benda di antara selangan mereka saling bersinggungan.

Junmyeon mendesis karenanya menatap Yixing yang berkedip kedip lucu, membuatnya tidak tahan dan kembali mencium Yixing, melesakkan lidah tak bertulangnya untuk menjelajah mengajak bermain lidah Yixing dan mengabsen setiap bagian dalam sana.

"Eummng~"

Desahan tertahan Yixing membuat Junmyeon kian menggebu untuk mencium si manis. Mengusap sensual di perpotongan pinggangnya hingga meremas remas butt keduanya dengan bersemangat. Melepaskan ciuman panjangnya yang berpindah menyusuri lekukan leher Yixing dan memberinya kecupan dan hisapan basah di sana.

Jemari Yixing yang bertengger di bahu Junmyeon meremat di sana seraya memberikan banyak ruang pada lehernya untuk Junmyeon jelajahi. Yixing mengigit bibir bawahnya mendongak dengan mata terpejam kala merasa jemari Junmyeon berputar putar pada lingkaran cincin pintu masuk holenya dan masuk. Melesakkan satu jari tangannya disana sementara tangan satunya mengurut kejantanannya dengan perlahan dan kuat.

"Junmyeonnn~ uh! Kau bisa ter- aahh ter. . lambat sayangghh!"

Junmyeon tersenyum mendengarnya, mengocok benda milik Yixing yang sudah mulai menegang dibawah sana dalam sensasi gila gilaan, terlampau cepat lalu tiba tiba memelan lalau kembali lagi cepat dan tidak menyia-yiakan nipple mencuat di depannya Junmyeon mengulum serta mengigitnya, membawa dalam tarikan juga hisapan kuat. Yixing yang menerima semua perlakuan Junmyeon merasa kedua kakinya melemas dan meremat kuat rambut bawah bagian tengkuk sang dominan dan satu tangan berpegangan pada bahu Junmyeon.

Yixing menarik lengan berotot Junmyeon mengisyaratkannya untuk membawa Yixing ke pinggiran Jacuzzi yang dapat menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya disana itu membuat Junmyeon berpindah dari nipple satunya untuk mengulum telinga Yixing gemas.

"Kita lakukan dengan cepat sayang."

Setelahnya Yixing memekik kala jemari Junmyeon dibawah sana membawa jemarinya di bahu ke arah bawah dimana benda kebanggaannya mengacung tegak dan mengarahkan jemari itu mengocoknya. Wajah Yixing merona hebat dibawa Junmyeon dalam hisapan hisapan pada kedua nelah bibirnya hingga membengkak merah. Mengangkat tubuh si kecil setelah menyingkirkan tangan lentik itu dari sana. Dengan menyandarkan punggung sempit Yixing dan melingkar kedua kaki kecilnya di pinggang Junmyeon, mulai melesakkan miliknya kedalam hole mungil itu.

"Aakhh. . .myeon!"

Yixing meremas bahu Junmyeon dan memeluknya erat menyalurkan rasa sakitnya dengan mengigit baju itu semampunya dan tanpa sadar pelukannya membuat bagian selangkangannya bersinggungan dengan perut Junmyeon.

Memberi waktu barang sejenak untuk Yixing beradaptasi dan Junmyeon menatap Yixing di depannya dalam tatapan dalam. Lalu setelah Yixing mulai menganggukkan kepalanya Junmyeon mulai bergerak keluar dan melesakkan miliknya kedalam, masih dalam tempo yang pelan. Hingga Junmyeon mendesis merasa tiap otot Yixing merematnya kuat, menghisap dan seperti menelannya semakin dalam. Sensasi gila yang membuatnya sangat menyukai hola manis kekasihnya.

"Aahh. . Unmgg."

Junmyeon bergerak cepat di dalam tubuhnya,membuat pergesekan antara kejantanannya dengan perut Junmyeon kian terasa memberi sengatan listrik pada tubuhnya dan terlebih kala milik Junmyeon menyentuh benda kec dalam dirinya.

Menundukkan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu sang dominan bukanlah hal yang mampu membuatnya merasa tahan dengan kenikmatan yang Junmyeon berikan lewat tiap gesekan urat urat Junmyeon dengan dinding holenya yang kian terasa dan membuat kepalanya semakin berputar. Terlebih kala Junmyeon membawanya dalam lumatan dan pertarunga lidah keduanya.

Air dalam jacuzzi menjadi saksi bagaimana pergerakan keduanya dalam mengejar puncak kenikmatan dimana air bergerak seiring pergerakan keduanya dan pergesekan milik Yixing dengan perut six pack Junmyeon ditambah dengan tusukan tusukan membuatnya merasa bahwa puncaknya sebentar lagi.

"Aahhng. . .Junmyeon a. .aku-mngg."

Dan pada tusukan kelima Junmyeon menyusulnya dalam kenikmatan putih yang membuat kepalanya pening dan deru nafas yang memburu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap sebal pintu kamar Junmyeon. Sementara Jongdae terus berusaha menghubungi sang pemilik dengan ponsel genggamnya.

"Tidak tersambung."

Final Jongdae. Mengakhiri panggilan kesekian kalinya lalu bersandar di dinding kamar. Inilah kenapa dari dan lain hal Jongin tidak setuju dengan ide Junmyeon satu kamar dengan Yixing namun jikapun Yixing dibuat berbeda kamar dengan sang pemimpin Kim, Jongin juga tidak yakin dia akan bersedia dan buka merengek lalu marah seharian. Terlalu hafal tingkah pemuda chinese itu.

Junmyeon bukan orang yang akan melewati janji pertemuan begitu saja dan fikiran itu membuat Jongin jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu berbalik menatap hal lain selain pintu kamar Junmyeon yang bisa membuatnya berfikiran macam macam. Meski kejadian di mansion kemarin sebelum keberangkatan mereka sudah bisa dipastikan akan bagaimana prevert nya seorang pemimpin Kim.

"Aakhh!" Jongin mengerang sendiri jadinya sementara Jongdae memutar bola matanya pelan.

Mereka akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing sedang menatap indahnya liukan sungai kecil buatan dengan bola mata berbinar penasaran. Mengamati tiap sisi taman yang terbentang di depannya, dia menginginkan berada di taman tanpa seseorang yang akan mengikutinya kemanapun dia melangkah dan Junmyeon dengan berat hati mengikuti keinginan si manis. Sedikit heran juga, ini merupakan kawasan taman hotel dimana dia tidur semalam dengan Junmyeon namun tidak ada tamu satupun yang menghabiskan waktunya di taman seperti Yixing. Sebuah mobil berputar di belakang taman hotel, Yixing berfikir mungkin itu para tamu hotel lainnya yang berkunjung. Membiarkannya dan mencoba kembali menikmati damainya suasana saat ini, Yixing terusik oleh sebuah langkah kaki yang dimana ketika dia berbalik pemandangan pertamanya yang membuat dia tercekat.

Dibawah guyuran salju bulan Januari, tubuhnya bergetar namun bukan karena dingin.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Senang dengan liburanmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Kyungsoo memandang Minseok yang tengah mengaduk secangkir kopi. Berjalan mendekat pada sosok hyung manisnya yang ada di meja dapur, meninggalkan Ten juga Jeno yang memgajaknya berbicara banyak hal di depan.

Mereka sekarang sedang ada di rumah Tuan Kim, appa dari Minseok juga Junmyeon. Kyungsoo baru pertama kali kesini namun tanggapan dari Tuan Kim yang langsung memintanya memanggil appa sama seperti Minseok membuat Kyungsoo tidak lagi merasa cangggung.

"Ada apa kyungie." tanya Minseok.

"Tidak. . .aku hanya merasa ada-" Kyungsoo menahan perkataannya tidak yakin sendiri.

"Ada apa?" penasaran Minseok.

Kyungsoo menatap Minseok dalam diam, "Aku tiba tiba terfikirkan oleh mereka."

Minseok tersenyum lembut, "Semua akan baik baik saja kyungsoo ah."

"Aku harap juga begitu." balas Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah, bukannya taekwoon juga ada disana."

Kyungsoo menundukkan pandangannya, dia mungkin terlalu berlebihan memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi belakangan ini membuat dia was was dengan keberadaan Wu dan para sekutu mereka. Sementara Kim seluruhnya melakukan perjalanan tanpa Taehyung, Jhope ataupun Jungkook, yang lebih diserahi kegiatan penjagaan mansion oleh Junmyeon.

Sementara dia dan Minseok kemari karena Tuan Kim ingin bertemu dengan putra pertamanya, Kyungsoo maklum akan hal itu dan lagi seharusnya dia tenang saat ini. Appa dari Junmyeon hyung ada di korea saat ini seharusnya memang dia harus tenang.

Menghirup nafas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan membuat Minseok yang menatapnya tersenyum, "Baiklah setelah aku bicara dengan appa kita akn pulang dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk melihat keadaan di busan, oke?"

"Baik hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Senang dengan liburanmu?"

Suara baritone milik Yifan membuat Yixing berdiri dari tempatnya, menatap lelaki yang berdiri gagah beberapa langkah jauh di depannya.

Berusaha dengan kuat menjaga tubuh juga suaranya agar tidak gemetar, "Ge. . .ge."

Yifan sudah mengira reaksi tubuh Yixing akan kedatangannya hanya menatap dingin dengan senyum sinis, "Sudah puas bermesraan dengan kim?"

Bola mata Yixing melebar seketika mendengar perkataan Yifan dan menelan ludah gugup. Yifan menatapnya dalam jarak yang mampu membuat orang lain semakin terintimidasi membuat Yixing kiat melangkah mundur menjauhi aliran air dengan semakin menunduk.

"Apa yang ada di benakmu saat ini. . ." tidak ingin Yixing beranjak kian menjauh Yifan melangkah lebih dekat.

Melihat Yixing yang tidak biaa mengangkat wajahnya dan jemari jemari lentik meremat jaket tebalnya membuat Yifan kiat merasa kemarahannya mengisi tiap sudut hatinya, "Kau mengkhianati ku? Aku fikir kau benar benar mencintaiku yixing."

"Ma.. Maaf." cicit si manis dengan suara kecil, benar benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa selain ungkapan maaf.

"Beri aku alasan agar memaafkanmu." tegas Yifan, berhenti mengintimidasi jarak Yixing dengannya.

Bukan sebuah alasan atau perkataan yang dia harapkan justru Yixing kian terdiam tanpa kata dan hal itu membuat Yifan tidak tahan dengan si manis.

"KATAKAN!" bentaknya marah.

"Ma. . .-af ge. ." Yixing mengucapkannya dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tangis, mengigit bibirnya dan menatap pimpinan Wu takut takut.

Menghela nafas, Yifan bagaimanapun juga tau jika Yixing tidak akan pernah bisa di kasari. Dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam Yifan masih sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu. . ." kata Yifan dengan nada lembut. Dimana Yixing mengangkat wajahnya menatap tidak percaya padanya.

Bola mata itu sudah berkaca kaca, bibir masih digigiti dan tangan yang saling meremat gemetar, "Asalkan. . . ."

"Jika kau kembali pulang sekarang . . . bersamaku."

Ucapan sang pemimpin Wu membuat Yixing menatapnya dengan bola mata membola dimana Yifan mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyambut Yixing untuk memberikan sebelah tangannya.

Yixing menatap tangan itu lama, tangan yang dulu terasa lebar dan pernah membuatnya menyukai sensasi genggamannya. Namun, melihatnya juga membuat memori Yixing memunculkan bayangan Junmyeon. Apa dia akan bisa meninggalkan Junmyeon dan pergi bersama dengan Yifan.

Yixing kembali menundukkan wajahnya, lalu menatap Yifan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat sang pimpinan Wu menatap tajam dengan tangan kanan yang meremat udara kosong.

"Maaf. . ." guman Yixing takut.

"Yixing!" Yifan memperingati Yixing.

"Maaf ge. .ma-af. . .aku tidak bisa." lirih Yixing.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa! Apa karena ancaman kim! Aku akan-" ucapan yang lebih tua terpotong.

"Tidak!" sela Yixing

"Aku. . tidak mau berpisah. . . dengan junmyeon." jelas Yixing dengan suara kecil.

Yifan mendengar jawaban Yixing menatapnya penuh emosi membunuh, "Kau tau apa yang baru saja kau katakan!"

Yixing hanya membalas perkataan Yifan dengan menatap takut dan mengigit bibir, dia sudah memancing kemarahan terbesar Yifan yang belum pernah dia ketahui.

"Aku ingin bersama. . . junmyeon, a. .aku ingin membatalkan . .per-tunangan." sekuat tenaga Yixing mengungkapkan perkataannya yang sudah dia tahan lama.

"ZHANG YIXING!" teriak Yifan marah

Prok

Prok

Prok

"Wah wah waah, diam diam sudah bertemu ya?" Jongin datang yang pertama dan berhenti di samping kanan Yixing, menatap ke depan sosok pimpinan Wu dengan senyum miring.

Selanjutnya disusul Jongdae yang menarik bahu kiri Yixing kebelakang, membuat Yixing dibelakang kedua Kim. Dan dibelakangnya sudah ada Junmyeon yang langsung membawanya dalam dekapan penuh rasa aman, "Sayang!"

Jongdae melirik kebelakang dimana Yixing langsung meremat kain fabrik long coat milik Junmyeon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, beralih pada Yifan dimana menatap penuh kemarahan pada apa yang dilihatnya, membuat Jongdae menatap dengan pandangan remeh, "Bukankah yixing sudah bicara sendiri di depanmu, tuan muda wu?"

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya, "Apa hatimu baik baik saja? Akh! Hatiku sakit sekali!"

Berpura pura memerankan karakter seorang yang tengah memegangi hatinya dengan rasa sakit Jongin mengejek Yifan.

"Tapi yixing hyung sudah mengatakan keinginankan, jadi kenapa kau tidak mengabulkannya?" tambah Jongin.

Junmyeon memeluk erat Yixing dan memberinya elusan penuh perasaan untuk menenangkan tubuh gemetarnya.

.

.

.

Minseok mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari jalanan besar untuk berbelok menuju jalan sepi menuju mansion Kim. Kyungsoo disamping tempat duduk kemudinya terdiam menatap jalanan di depannya dan tidak berkomentar apapun tapi dapat dilihat Kyungsoo tengah menahan segala pemikiran buruknya, pemuda die eyes itu terus berfikiran bahwa ini semua jebakan dan takut akan ada hal lain yang menimpa mereka.

Minseok tau hal itu menambahi kecepatannya untuk cepat sampai dirumah dimana ada Jhope, Taehyung juga Jungkook di sana.

.

.

"Hyung? Lihat mobil ini. Dia berhenti di samping jalanan ini terus tanpa ada pergerakan dari dalam pengemudinya." Jungkook menunjukkan rekaman cctv kepada Jhope yang langsung di tanggapi kernyitan darinya. Sementara mereka tau jika Minseok dan Kyungsoo tengah menuju perjalanan ke arah mansion.

Tarhyung berpandangan dengan Jhope untuk sesaat.

.

.

"Sudah di depan, lajukan mobilmu."

"Baik nonna,"

Klik.

"Bersiaplah kim."

.

.

Sebuah mobil jeep melaju kencang dari jarak jauh berlawanan arah dengan laju mob Minseok kendarai. Dimana awalnya Kyungsoo yang merasa tenang tenang saja menyergit. Kenapa dengan mobil itu?

"Hyung, awas hati hati."

Dan Minseok mengerti menepikan mobilnya memberi ruang jalan untuk pengendara di depannya namun sesuatu terjadi. Mobil jeep yang melaju dari arah berlawanan itu tidak menepi melainkan lurus dengannya.

"Hyung! Kurangi kecepatanmu . . Mo-mibil itu tidak menepi!"

Dan memang benar, mobil jeep warna hitam itu tidak ada keinginan untuk menepi atau mengurangi kecepatannya dan Minseok mulai panik menekan klaksonnya.

Tin

Tiinnn

Tiiiiinnnnn

Bbrraakkk!

.

.

"Berhentilah, lalu coba fikirkan kekasihmu sendiri." Jongdae memperingati Yifan yang masih menatap tajam Yixing.

Junmyeon menatap ke arah pimpinan Wu itu dan melepaskan pelukan Yixing yang langsung di tahan Jongin dengan memegang bahu kecil pemuda chinese itu. Jongdae langsung mendekat di belakang Junmyeon menjaga si kecil.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengar sendiri perkataan yixing?" Junmyeon berucap dengan nada kelewat dingin menatap tajam pada pimpinan Wu di depannya.

"Diam kau!" desis Yifan marah.

"Dia milikku sekarang." sahut Junmyeon tanpa ragu.

"Turuti perkataanku yixing! Kembali sekarang juga!" teriak Yifan marah.

Cklek

Cklek

"Junmyeon!"

Yixing mulai terisak dalam perlindungan kedua Kim. Tubuhnya melemas dan meronta kian kuat melihat Junmyeon dan Yifan saling mengacungkan senjatanya masing masing tanpa gentar dengan pandangan mata menusuk. Dengan jemari siap menarik pelatuk untuk merobohkan satu sama lain. Sementara Jongin dan Jongdae tetap pada tempatnya menahan Yixing dan seluruh emosi memuncaknya.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang jika dia milikku!" desis Junmyeon mengertakkan giginya. Menatap membunuh pada Yifan yang ada di depannya hingga.

Tuk. . Tuk. .tuk

Sebuah bola warna abu abu menggelinding di antara mereka berdua. Dan bola mata Jongin melebar seketika.

"HYUNG!"

Duaarrrr!

.

.

.

Brrruuumm!

"Senang sekali ya melihat kalian berdua hancur,"

"Melihat mereka berdarah. Mereka terkena benturan hebat di bagian kepala nonna."

"Biarkan dia disini meregang nyawa atau mungkin dimakan hewan buas. Lalu bawa yang kecil itu ke mobil cepat!"

.

.

' _Jongin_ '

 **TBC**

A/n:

Hai, maaf.

Usa aku kasi clue ya di atas bahwa ini the first buat rencana 'mereka', dan tau kan 'siapa yang dibiarkan mati' juga 'siapa yang di bawa jadi tawanan'

Saya ngaret, silahkan marahi saya apapun itu. Saya terlalu terlena dengan liburan. Jadi marahlah ga apa =_=

Jadi setelah saya upload chap 18 selama lebih 5 hari membantu ibu dengan jadwal kejartayang yang padat, ga bisa nulis lalu kecapekan hanya tidur makan bangun lalu kebawa males. Ngeluh di chat sama kitti nunna juga D'Xp lalu nulis dan mau upload semalam tapi bola mata ga bisa buka dan ketiduran. Btw, proposal saya suda acc dp1 tapi dp2 ga tau kemana, saya santai dulu kalik ya sama bangunin semangat buat nulis ace lagi.

Serius semangat saya nurun karena saking malesnya jadi marah marahlah di review saya ikhlas.

 _Thans for review chap kemarin,_

 **angsongsaening**

Makasih uda baca berkali kali dan teliti liat kesalahanku dan koreksi. Maaf lama dan aku ingkar janji buat update lebih cepat dari kemarin. Moga kamu suka chap ini ya makasih.

 **MinieZhang**

Aku juga rindu kalian semua sayangku, makasih minie, kalo ipan kebakaran jenggot gmna hayo, oke makasih maaf ya ini aku buat ga daddy baby soalnya mau nunjukin dimana posisi yixing. Makasih sayang aku kangen banget sama review panjangmu hehehe. Ini chap untukmu. Maaf lama. Moga. Juga yg trbaik buat sulli. Hehe

 **micopark**

Ini chap untukmu sayang, makasih.

 **Geraldine Xoxo**

Ga apa baca telat, makasih uda sempetin baca.

Oke makasih semangatnya, makasih doa nya. Hehe lumayan ya sulaynyya maaf, oke makasih sekalli lagi. Maaf lama. Chap ini untukmu

 **Guest (kasi inisial ya sayang, aku bales kok review kalian.)**

Moga aja bisa nyadari. Oke, biar ikhlas biar sadar. Makasih uda suka. Maaf lama, ini chap untukmu sayang.

 **adindallss**

Makasih uda nunggu.

Maaf lama sayang, tao emang sama kasiannya kek ipan, ga papa sebagai kakak yg baik harus buat perubahan(?) buat adiknya. Oke makasih semngatnya doanya, ini chap untukmu. Maaff

 **emanggueanaknakal**

Makasih, iya ini bkalan kelar kok. Hehehe gitu ya, oke masalah anak bkalan saya pikirin ntar. Makasih ini chap maaf lama,

 **Guest (kasi inisial name ya sayang, biar kalian tau kalau aku bales review kalian.)**

Makasih uda ngikutin ace, makasih uda suka, makasih doanya. Oke ini chap untukmu moga suka

 **Guest (kasi inisial name ya sayang, biar ngerti kalo aku bales review kalian.)**

Kkkk berasa jadi sulli ya kek nya chap kemarin, iya namanya juga uda deket. Jun ngerti kok tapi kalo nafsunya nggak tau. Makasih. Maaf lama, chap ini untukmu.

 **dearssi**

Makasih pengertiannya sayang, pokok kalo aku rehat aku usahakan tetep buat ace, makasih doanya. Ini chap untukmu.

 **RainEXO**

Kkkkk, sekarng suka ga sama kejutan ipan, oke makasih. Ini chap untukmu. Makasihh. Maaf lama.

 **D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

Jan salpok ya beb, aku agak susah pas buat jristao tapi dipaksain akhirnya ya emang gtu. Oke itu buat kejutan ntar belakangan aja kkkk,aku tunggu ff barumu smangat!

 **nichi**

Luhan emang the best kok/plak.

Kalo ada nama nya pasti kutulis kok dear, oke makasih banget sudah review. Maaf lama, iya simpati itu krislay kalo sulay kekekeke ini mah permainan junmen yg bikin dia n icing saling kejebak dlam cinta ceileh, oke chap ini untukmu.

 **angsongsaening**

Maaf sayang kemarin kurang teliti bagian cockringnya, lain kali bakal lebih teliti lagi. Maaf lama. Maaf juga bikin kamu nunggu. Ini chap untumu semoga suka san bener bnget kalo yuan uda robek. Kekekekeke. Hwaiting oke!makasih sayang. Ga gak, ga apa kalian suruh aku fast update bagitu itu hak kalian. Aku orgnya slow kok dear oke tenang aja.

 **viviyeer**

Oke sayang ini chap suka ya sama chap ini.

 **adelwu**

Makasih sayangku semangatnya, ini chap untukmu. Makasih sekali lagi.

 **KittiToKitti**

Oke nunnaku sayang ini lanjut, makasih. Maaf lama. Ini chap untuk nunnanya kim. Kalo dsuruh biarin ga bisa ya hohoho.

 **yxingbunny**

Makasih sayang, ini semangat maaf ngaret. Yifan ga bisa berhenti ya kekkeke. Ini chap untkmu.

.

.

.

HeartBreaker by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

Ace by Pearl Luce.

.

.

R&R

See you next chap next love

.

.

Luce,

With love

17 Januari 2017


	20. Chapter 20 - the second

_**ACE**_

Inilah Ace dan segala kekuatannya

Hari ini adalah penentuan bagaimana hari esok kau berada.

Bermain di atas permainanmu atau menjadi mainan dari permainan orang lain.

Menjadi boneka atau menjadi penentu sebuah kemenangan.

Merasa hancur atau justru menghancurkan.

Sebuah permainan yang membawa semua orang masuk dalam lingkaran kelam penuh darah.

Kebebasan?

Bisakah kau tunjukan padaku sebuah kebebasan?

Pilihan?

Bisakah kau tunjukkan jalan yang menjadi pilihanmu kepadaku?

This is Ace

.

.

so prepare your best game

.

.

Wu dengan Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo

Kim dengan Zhang Yixing

.

.

.

Crime for mafia life and other

Romance, BxB, typo (s)

Don't plagiat

.

Rated M

.

.

D'Xp ft Luce original idea

.

Luce with Ace

D'Xp with HeartBreaker

.

.

 _ **Your choice : The second, i got you all.**_

.

.

 _"Dia milikku sekarang." sahut Junmyeon tanpa ragu._

 _"Turuti perkataanku yixing! Kembali sekarang juga!" teriak Yifan marah._

 _Cklek_

 _Cklek_

 _"Junmyeon!"_

 _Yixing mulai terisak dalam perlindungan kedua Kim. Tubuhnya melemas dan meronta kian kuat melihat Junmyeon dan Yifan saling mengacungkan senjatanya masing masing tanpa gentar dengan pandangan mata menusuk. Dengan jemari siap menarik pelatuk untuk merobohkan satu sama lain. Sementara Jongin dan Jongdae tetap pada tempatnya menahan Yixing dan seluruh emosi memuncaknya._

 _"Bukankah sudah aku bilang jika dia milikku!" desis Junmyeon mengertakkan giginya. Menatap membunuh pada Yifan yang ada di depannya hingga._

 _Tuk. . Tuk. .tuk_

 _Sebuah bola warna abu abu menggelinding di antara mereka berdua. Dan bola mata Jongin melebar seketika._

 _"HYUNG!"_

 _Duaarrrr!_

.

.

.

Cklek

Cklek

Cklek

Ten, Doyoung juga Taeyong sudah siap mengacungkan senjata mereka kepada arah dimana Yifan tadi berdiri. Namun setelah kabut asap itu menghilang pria chinese itu sudah tidak ada di tempat, hingga suara deru mobil yang di pacu menjauh dari mereka menyadarkan bahwa pimpinan Wu itu telah melarikan diri.

Brruummm

"Kalian tidak apa?" tanya Donghae mendekat. Keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah berhasil mengagalkan baku tembak antara kedua pimpinan klan terkuat.

"Uhhuk! Bisakah hyung tidak memakai ledakan?" ungkap Jongin sebal.

Donghae tau jika ia akan terkena amukan Kim hanya menghela nafas pelan, dibandingkan dengan kejadian tadi yang hampir saja membuat semua nyawa melayang. Sementara Jongdae menatap sengit kedepan, tidak menyangka jika Wu Yifan akan segera melarikan diri begitu anak buah Kim mengepung mereka.

Yixing begitu terlepas dari cengkeraman kedua Kim segera berlari melepaskan diri untuk menerjang Junmyeon dengan rasa takut yang berkecamuk. Memeluk erat sang dominan dalam rasa takut yang menyelimuti hatinya, kuat.

"Hiks. . Junmyeon. .jangan lakukan itu lagi." isak Yixing dengan wajah dibenamkan di bahu Junmyeon yang juga balas memeluknya erat.

Ten, Doyoung juga Taeyong segera membungkukkan badan begitu bersitatap dengan Jongin dan Jongdae. Mengatakan bahwa mereka datang atas perintah Tuan Kim untuk membawa mereka pulang kembali seluruhnya dan segera meninggalkan Busan, meskipun acara transaksi belum sepenuhnya selesai. Beralasan akan keadaan sekarang yang mulai memanas, juga karena ada suatu hal yang membuat ketiga anak muda itu tidak mampu menjelaskan. Hingga, Donghae mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Kita harus segera pulang, aku harus menyusul taekwoon ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ayo cepat!"

"Tunggu-" tahan Junmyeon yang masih mempertahankan dekapannya di tubuh Yixing.

"Kenapa taekwoon pulang tanpa berpamitan denganku? Dan kalian-. . .dimana jeno!" seru Junmyeon dengan tatapan menyelidiki, serius.

"E. .i. .itu," Doyoung tergagap melihat tatapan serius sang pemimpin Kim.

"Maaf hyung, tadi tuan besar meminta langsung taekwoon hyung segera meninggalkan busan dengan jeno." Ten maju menjelaskan.

Junmyeon tidak bisa untuk percaya begitu saja dengan penjelasan pada anak buah appa-nya. Namun dia tau siapa dan bagaimana appa-nya bertindak. Maka dari itu dengan masih mendekap dan menenangkan si manis. Junmyeon menatap Jongin dan memberinya intruksi lewat gerakan tubuh untuk segera pergi dari sini, mengikuti rencana anak buah appa-nya.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Jongin dan Jongdae satu mobil dengan Ten dan Doyoung. Sementara di mobil kedua ada Junmyeon dengan Yixing di bangku belakang kemudi, di depannya ada Taeyong juga Donghae. Satu hal yang menjadi perhatian Junmyeon sedari tadi dimana Donghae nampak sangat gelisah teramat sangat. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi Junmyeon berharap jika bukan hal yang buruk yang menimpa mereka.

Sementara Yixing yang berada disampingnya terus memeluknya erat tanpa mau melepaskan sedikit saja. Bagaimanapun kejadian saling mengarahkan senjata kedua pimpinan Kim dan Wu tadi sangat membuat Yixing takut.

Sementara di rumah sakit, Jhope juga Taehyung tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding lorong rumah sakit menatap lampu merah ruang operasi dalam perasaan berkecamuk. Sementara Jungkook sedang berada di balik ujung lorong berbicara dengan Tuan Kim.

Ketika kejadian kecelakaan akibat tabrakan tadi, Jungkook langsung memekik dengan bola mata menatap tidak percaya pada layar monitor yang dia lihat. Sementara, Taehyung dan Jhope segera berlari ke arah mobil mereka untuk menuju lokasi. Hanya berjarak 5-10 menit namun sebuah fakta kembali menghantam mereka berdua dimana sebuah mobil sedan putih tengah berada di samping mobil Minseok dan beberapa orang berbadan kekar tengah memindahkan tubuh kecil -yang mereka yakini Kyungsoo- kedalam mobil.

Taehyung tanpa pikir panjang segera membidikkan senjata laras panjangnya ke arah mereka dari jarak jauh.

Dor

Dor

Dor

"Sialan!" umpat Yuan.

"Cepat bawa dia masuk dan kita pergi dari sini!" teriak Yuan segera memasuki sedan putihnya di ikuti sopir pribadinya. Dengan senyum miring melajukan mobilnya dengan Kyungsoo tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di jok penumpang.

Bruummmm

Dan mobil sedan putih itu melaju cepat meninggalkan tempat kejadian kecelakaan. Jhope memukul setir mobil dengan penuh emosi begitu mereka menepi, terus terang mereka tidak punya pilihan banyak dalam hal ini. Jhope maupun Taehyung dihadapkan pada Minseok dengan darah keluar dari kepalanya atau mengejar mobil Yuan dengan Kyungsoo di dalamnya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Jhope.

Berawal dari sana, mereka membawa Minseok cepat menuju rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan medis dan selanjutnya Taehyung pulang kembali untuk membawa Jungkook ikut serta. Tuan Kim datang pada menit ke lima setelah masuknya Minseok ke ruang operasi dan Jungkook langsung menjelaskan situasinya.

"Panggil cha hakyeon untuk kemari secepatnya! Dan awasi segala aktivitas rumah sakit ini."

Begitu perintah dari Tuan Kim di keluarkan beberapa anak buah langsung pergi mengundurkan diri dan melaksanakan perintah. Cha Hakyeon merupakan bagian dari salah satu dokter terbaik rumah sakit Seoul yang juga dokter kebanggan Kim selain Donghae dan Taekwoon.

Tidak berlangsung lama Showluo datang dengan Victoria dibelakangnya menghampiri Tuan Kim dan membungkukkan badannya hotmat. Kejadian yang cukup membuat Taehyung dan Jhope saling berpandangan dari jauh, mengetahui bahwa pewaris pertama Zhang ada dan kenal baik dengan Tuan Kim. Mereka terlibat percakapan yang cukup panjang dan Jungkook mendekat ke Taehyung untuk sebuah pelukan penenang.

Semua orang sedang dalam pikiran berkecamuk menunggu hasil operasi yang dilakukan tim medis di dalam sana. Showluo terkejut dengan berita yang disampaikan Chenle akan kecelakaan yang di alami didi penyuka bakpaunya dengan raut wajah marah datang ke rumah sakit setelah melacak keberadaannya. Dan bersumpah akan mencari tau siapa dalang dibalik semua ini, untuk segera memberinya imbalan yang setimpal.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menatap curiga saat mobil yang membawanya terparkir di halaman rumah sakit. Namun tetap masuk mengikuti Donghae ke dalam tanpa bertanya apapun, di ikuti Jongdae yang bahkan juga tidak bersuara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Jongin tidak tahan, namun tidak ada yang menyahuti pertanyaannya.

Salah satu ruangan vip menjadi tempat mereka semua berhenti. Donghae membukakan pintu kamar itu dari luar dan memberi gestur mereka semua untuk masuk. Ten juga Taeyong tampak yang paling menunduk dalam di luar kamar rumah sakit. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka semua ketika di dalam ruangan terdapat Tuan Kim yang sedang duduk di dekat ranjang dengan seseorang yang terbaring lemah disana.

"Hyung!"

Jongdae menjadi orang pertama yang langsung berlari menuju ranjang dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, Minseoknya dengan perban di kepala dalam keadaan belum sadarkan diri.

Hakyeon membungkuk hormat pada Tuan Kim yang sudah berdiri di dekat ranjang, "Saat ini tuan muda Minseok sedang butuh banyak istirahat, hasil foto rontgen menjelaskan tidak ada keretakan berlebih di tempurung kepalanya. Ini gegar otak ringan tapi perlu penanganan lebih lanjut setelahnya."

"Tidak perlu terlalu khawatir karena tidak ada benturan hebat saat kecelakaan itu terjadi namun akan dilakukan pemeriksaan lagi setelahnya. Dan. . .tuan kim bisa kita bicara diruangan lain." pinta Hakyeon yang langsung di tanggapi dengan tatapan menyelidiki dari ketiga kim.

Sementara kepergian Tuan Kim membuat semua orang terpusat padanya, Showluo menatap penuh perhatian pada Yixing yang berdiri kaku di belakang tubuh Junmyeon dan hanya menatap kosong pada Minseok.

Didekatinya si kecil Zhang untuk di dekap dalam pelukan hangat, menenangkan. Sementara Taekwoon dan Donghae yang sudah berpakaian dokter memandang ke arah Junmyeon dan Jongdae membaca ekspresi keduanya.

Jongdae memegang tangan kecil Minseok yang lemah tanpa tenaga dan memberinya kecupan pelan di punggung tangannya. Ada perasaan kecewa juga menyesal yang menghimpit dadanya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin.

"Bukankah kyungsoo juga ikut bersama dengan minseok hyung?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Dan benar Jongdae juga Junmyeon menatap sekeliling tanpa adanya kehadiran si kecil keluarga Kim. Junmyeon menjadi orang pertama yang menatap wajah Jhope lalu bergulir ke arah Taekwoon yang hanya menunduk dan menggeleng pelan. Sepersekian detik raut wajah pimpinan Kim itu berubah mengeras menahan amarah.

Jongdae menatap ke arah wajah Minseok yang masih terpejam kedua bola matanya, ingatan akan penjelasan sekilas Hakyeon akan kecelakaan yang artinya jika Minseok mengalami kecelakaan maka Kyungsoo juga pasti mengalami hal yang serupa. Astaga!

Jadi karena hal ini mereka dibawa kesini tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

Ini gawat karena-

"Katakan dimana kyungsoo!" desis Jongin menahan teriakan emosi yang meledak dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau!bukankah aku bilang untuk menjaga mereka semua ketika aku tidak ada!" tanpa menunggu lama Jongin menarik kerah kemeja abu abu milik Jhope dalam sekali gerak.

"Jongin! Hentikan!"

Bertindak cepat sebelum kemungkinan buruk terjadi dalam ruangan rawat Minseok, Jongdae menyeret paksa adiknya untuk dibawa keluar, yang dimana Jhope juga ikut diseret keluar bersamanya. Bagaimanapun dia harus bisa memikirkan semua hal meski dalam keadaan paling tidak baik sekalipun.

Sementara Junmyeon menatap penuh atensi pada semua orang yang tau lebih dahulu akan keadaan ini, penuh intimidasi hingga membuat Taekwoon dan Donghae ikut merasa bersalah akan hal ini.

"Jelaskan padaku! CEPAT!" bentak Junmyeon.

Jungkook menunduk dengan takut dan mulai melangkah kedepan namun tangan Taehyung terulur untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Melangkah kedepan untuk berhadapan dengan pimpinan Kim yang ada dalam keadaan terburuknya.

"Minseok hyung dan Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Tuan kim saat kami memantaunya dari cctv. Pengawalan dilakukan oleh beberapa orang orang bawahan kita namun ada mobil jeep yang melaju kencang dan menabrak dengan sengaja, ketika kami sampai di lokasi sudah ada mobil putih dan seorang wanita yang membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu meninggalkan Minseok hyung begitu saja."

"Saat diteliti beberapa mobil yang mengawal sudah di lumpuhkan tanpa kami sadari, kami minta maaf . . .hyung."

"Siapa wanita itu?!"

"Yuan. . .yuan shanshan."

.

.

.

"Hyung!" marah Jongin.

"Hentikan! Ini rumah sakit apa kau tidak tau!" tegas Jongdae.

"Dan apa kau akan bisa tenang jika Kyungsoo tidak ada! Setelah mereka tidak ada yang mau bicara padaku!"

Bagaiman perasaan saat orang yang begitu kau sayangi tidak ada dan semua orang enggan untuk berbicara soal kebenarannya?

Jongin marah dan benar benar marah kala pemuda doe eyes kesayangannya berada dalam situasi yang sulit namun semua orang disini terdiam seperti enggan untuk peduli.

"Maaf. . .tapi kyungsoo dibawa oleh yuan! Dia adalah patner dari wu yifan."

Suara Jhope yang memecah keheningan di lorong saat itu membuat Jongdae maupun Jongin terbelalak tidak percaya pada apa yang dijelaskan oleh rekan kepercayaan mereka. Sementara Jhope juga sudah cukup untuk menahan informasi ini karena dirasa di dalam sana Junmyeon juga sudah meledak setelah teriakkan barusan.

"BRENGSEK!"

Sekali tarik Jongin membawa tubuh Jhope ke dinding dan membenturkannya keras. Wajah mengeras dan penuh emosi membunuh.

"Kau!" mencengkeram leher Jhope lalu menghempaskannya dan pergi.

"Jongin!"

Teriakan Jongdae bertepatan saat dimana Junmyeon keluar dari kamar rawat Minseok dan melihat kearah dua adiknya yang tengah bersitegang lalu kepergian Jongin membuatnya ikut terbelalak akan tindakan spontan adiknya. Mengejar pemuda tan hingga pada parkir basement vip.

.

.

.

"Berhenti di sana!" peringatan mutlak Junmyeon membuat Jongin terdiam dan berbalik di depan mobilnya.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam seperti ini hyung!" desis Jongin menatap tajam pada Junmyeon.

"Kita akan membawa Kyungsoo kembali tapi tidak dengan emosimu yang seperti itu." jelas Junmyeon menatap serius ke arah Jongin yang meremas tangannya.

"Hyung! Ini tentang kyungsoo!" sahut Jongin cepat.

Merasa kecewa dengan keputusan Junmyeon yang dianggap terlalu membuang banyak waktu mereka dan membuat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan bahaya saat ini.

"KAU TIDAK TAU APA YANG AKU RASAKAN!"

Berteriak marah, berharap menyandarkan Junmyeon pada keputusan yang dia buat. Ini menyangkut nyawa manusia.

"BAGIAN MANA YANG TIDAK BISA AKU RASAKAN! DIA JUGA ADIKKU JIKA KAU MASIH INGAT!" balas Junmyeon, meluapkan amarahnya yang sudah dia tahan baik baik di dalam tadi.

"LALU KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA!" seru Jongin menatap meminta penjelasan pada Jongdae juga Junmyeon di depannya.

"Yaaa. . . aku tau, untuk mempertahankan yixing hyung!" suara Jongin melunak setelahnya namun justru membuat Junmyeon menatap tajam karena ucapannya.

"Jangan bawa bawa yixing!" Junmyeon memperingati Jongin.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu akan keputusanmu, sekarang kau tau apa yang kau perbuat hyung! Lihat apa yang kau hasilkan karena telah membawa kim dalam permainan park dan wu!" tuduh Jongin.

"KIM JONGIN!" teriak Junmyeon marah bersiap melayangkan pukulan jika masih belum bisa membuatnya diam.

"Lihat apa yang dialami keluarga mu!"

Buukkk!

Jongin terbelalak akan apa yang dia dapat bersiap membalas pukulan yamg dilayangkan untuknya namun dalam sekali gerak tubuhnya sudah mendapat tendangan lutut di perutnya.

Bukan!

Bukan Junmyeon yang melakukannya, tapi Taekwoon.

"Apa kau tidak lihat jika minseok masi belum sadar hah!"

Taekwoon terus terang langsung mengikuti Junmyeon yang berlari menuju basement yang dia yakini ketiga Kim saat ini dalam emosi yang tidak stabil, terutama Kim Jongin. Dan juga tidak habis pikir pada pemuda tan satu ini.

"Kau juga tau apa yang kita hadapi dan ini bukan yang pertama kali kita hadapi!" tambah Taekwoon mengatur nafasnya untuk tetap tenang.

Tidak mau terpancing emosi dan mencoba mengatur keadaan saat ini, "Tenangkan dirimu lalu hancurkan wu yifan dengan kemampuanmu bukan membuang buang tenaga seperti ini."

Dapat dilihat pandangan mata Jongin jauh lebih menusuk dari sebelumnya, sebenarnya itu juga membuat Taekwoon merasa aura membunuh Jongin menguat.

Kesempatan bagus.

"Kau sebut dirimu salah satu bagian terbaik kim lalu kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan pada wu, hah!" membakar emosi seorang Kim Jongin untuk menahannya, juga membuatnya sadar.

Terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan dan kata kata sang dokter muda. Jongin meremas kedua tangannya.

"Susun rencananya sementara aku dan donghae hyung menyembuhkan minseok." permintaan Taekwoon sebelum menarik Jongin untuk ikut berdiri.

Junmyeon terdiam melihat Taekwoon dan Jongin di depannya lalu menghela nafas dengan keadaan saat ini. Namun perkataan Taekwoon memang ada benarnya ini bagian dari salah satu permainan Wu. Junmyeon tidak akan membiarkan hal ini memecahkan mereka dan terbawa arus permainan yang mengarah pada Yixing. Mengalihakan tatapannya ke arah samping di antara beberapa mobil yang terparkir Junmyeon menatap tidak percaya pada sosok rapuh yang berdiri disana.

Yixing dengan tatapan menahan tangis dan pergi berlari begitu saja. Junmyeon spontan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri saat ini dan berlari mengejar si manis yang diyakini mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Jongin tadi.

Gawat!

Sementara Yixing yang berusaha berlari dan menghindari Junmyeon merasa percuma saja saat lengan kirinya ditarik dan dibawa pada sisi sisi antara mobil yang terparkir di sana, menghimpitnya. Memaksa di kecil mengikuti kemauannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang berusaha menghindarinya dan terus menunduk. Dibawanya dagu Yixing untuk menatapnya. Dan terkejut kala lelehan air mata yang dia dapati.

"Hiks hiks junmyeon. . Ma. .maaf . .i-ini karena aku." sesal Yixing.

Junmyeon menghela nafas, tau jika Yixing sudah mendengar dia dan Jongin bicara. Bila diurut memang ini semua berujung pada Yixing namun Junmyeon sudah bersiap akan hal ini sejak awal. Merebut Yixing dari Wu Yifan. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan kekasihnya satu ini tetap berada di sampingnya.

Katakan dia egois, namun dia sudah masuk kedalamnya dan akan mempertahankan Yixing.

Termasuk menjemput Kyungsoo yang berarti dia akan berhadapan langsung dengan pimpinan Wu.

"Tidak! Berhenti berfikir apa yang Jongin katakan, dia sedang emosi tadi."

Ungkap Junmyeon dengan memberikan usapan lembut pada pipi putih yang mulai basah oleh lelehan air mata. Emosi Junmyeon menguar begitu saja saat berhadapan dengan Yixing. Bukan kemarahan namun dia justru semakin ingin Yixing tau jika dia ada disini dan mempertahankannya.

"Hiks tapi jongin benar. .hiks. ."

Bagi Yixing semua yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar, meski dia tidak tau apa tujuan Park dan berkaitan dengan apa permainannya dengan Wu namun dia saar jika menentang Wu Yifan sama dengan membahayakan banyak orang disampingmu.

"Aku. . . yang membuat kalian seperti ini ha. .harusnya aku-" ucapan yang lebih kecil tertahan oleh jemari Junmyeon.

"Tidak sayang, jangan katakan apapun lagi." cegah Junmyeon enggan mendengar permintaan maaf ataupun penyesalan apapun dari Yixing.

"Hiks hiks terkadang hiks aku berfikir untuk tidak terlahir seperti ini hiks."

Dan inilah hal yang paling dipendam oleh si kecil Zhang semasa pertumbuhannya selama ini. Merasa lelah dengan keadaan yang selalu seperti ini. Tidak mengizinkan dia untuk merasakan bagaimana sebuah kehidupan untuk orang normal lainnya.

"Sayang?" Junmyeon berucap pelan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan intens.

"Aku ingin. . Hiks seperti mereka, bermain sesuka hati atau dapat berjalan jalan di jalanan yang sepi tanpa khawatir apapun hiks." gumam Yixing disela tangisnya.

Junmyeon paham sekarang, "Hai sayang jangan menyesali kehidupanmu seperti ini."

"Tapi . .hiks jika seperti itu aku yakin aku tidak akan menjadi alasan sakit orang lain Junmyeon hiks." pendapat Yixing.

Junmyeon membawa Yixing dalam dekapan dan menenangkan si manis dengan usapan di punggungnya, "Dengarkan aku, jika kau terlahir bukan sebagai salah satu keluarga zhang dan bukan Yixing yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, aku juga tidak tau akan menjadi seperti apa dan akan bisa bertemu denganmu atau tidak."

"Hiks hiks tapi minseok hyung. ." bantah Yixing.

"Jangan menyesali hal yang sudah terjadi sayang, kita akan temukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Kita pasti bisa membawa kyungsoo kembali dan donghae hyung juga taekwoon akan segera mencari cara menyembuhkan kembali minseok hyung." ucap Junmyeon, memberi kecupan lembut di pucuk kepalanya.

"Dimana kekasihku yang selalu tersenyum manis ini, hmm?"

Sejujurnya Junmyeon lebih mengutuk Wu Yifan saat ini, dia tau bagaimana riwayat mereka berdua dalam menjalani status sebagai sepasang kekasih dan sampai pertunangannya. Berdampak buruk bagi Yixing yang juga mendapat banyak tekanan dari pihak Wu yang berseberangan dengan Yifan.

"Jika kau terus menangis minseok hyung juga akan terus bersedih juga sayang?" Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan memberi gestur untuk Yixing berhenti menangis.

"Maaf junmyeon hiks hiks aku. .hiks aku merepotkanmu." menyesal telah membuat Junmyeon justru sibuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau terlalu banyak minta maaf sayang. .sudahlah, kita bisa melewati ini semua oke?" seru Junmyeon.

Lagipula masih ada Jungkook yang belum dia tanyai dimana persembunyian mereka. Dan Junmyeon benar benar akan menghancurkan mereka tanpa sisa setelah ini. Pasti.

Dengan suara masih tersenggal Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya yang basah, "I- iya . .aku tidak akan menangis lagi hiks."

Junmyeon memeluk Yixing kembali dan berucap pelan, "Aku menyayangimu sangat, itu yang harus kau tau."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah menumui yixing yang seperti ini." ucap Victoria menatap Junmyeon dan Yixing dari kejauhan.

"Mengeluh dan merengek penuh pada seseorang." tambah Victoria lalu melirik ke sampingnya.

"Hmm. . . aku tau kau sedang mengejek ku." balas Showluo santai.

"Eish bukan, bukan soal kedekatanmu dengan yixing." sahut Victoria.

Mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan ruangan rawat Minseok untuk mengejar kepergian Yixing yang diyakini menemui Kim yang sudah keluar lebih dahulu. Takut jika akan terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Aku bercanda."

Walau dalam hatinya ada rasa dimana dia merasa sudah tidak berarti lagi bagi adiknya namun Showluo langsung menepis hal itu terlebih kala melihat Yixing sudah bisa dibuat tersenyum oleh Junmyeon.

"Dulu kufikir akan sulit bagi yixing menemukan seseorang yg dapat mengerti akan dirinya tapi sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi." ungkap Showluo menatap interaksi keduanya.

"Hmm, ketika bersama yifan, yixing memang dekat namun dia masih belum sepenuhnya terbuka berbeda dengan junmyeon." Victoria membenarkan.

"Ada satu hal yang berbeda dari junmyeon dengan yifan, aku tidak bisa jelaskan apa itu meski mereka berdua sama sama menjebak little lamb ku tapi mereka berdua berbeda." Showluo masih mengingatnya.

"Tu-tunggu kau menyadarinya?" kaget Victoria menatap penasaran pada Showluo.

"Aku tau permainan junmyeon untuk dapat mengambil yixing dari yifan. Berawal dari pembalasan dendam tetapi lebih tertarik untuk menghancurkan keduanya dengan sebuah ikatan." memang awalnya Showluo todak percaya akan semuanya namun semakin kesini dia tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Victoria menghela nafas, "Kelihatannya aku mempercayai ucapanmu waktu itu, yifan dan yixing. . . .hanya terikat garis rasa simpati dan kepemilikan juga obsesi untuk saling menguatkan satu sama lain."

Membenarkan ucapan pewaris utama Zhang atas hubungan adiknya dengan Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuan menatap seorang pemuda yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan senyum mengembang. Lalu ekor matanya melirik pintu ruangan yang terbuka, berbalik guna menyapa sang empu yang sudah dia tunggu tunggu kedatangannya.

"Sudah bertemu?" tanya Yuan santai.

Yifan hanya menatap wanita chinese itu sekilas lalu melangkah lebih jauh masuk ke dalam kamar dengan nuansa putih gading. Menatap pada pemuda yang terbaring di depannya.

"Bagus bukan tangkapanku?" ungkap Yuan melirik penuh minat pada lelaki kebangsaan Kanada di sampingnya.

"Do Kyungsoo?" tebak Yifan tidak mengerti.

"Ya, bagian terlemah dari kim!" seru Yuan tersenyum remeh.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya dibawa pada jendela lebar di samping kamar, menatap hempasan ombak yang membingkai suasana saat ini.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membawanya dengan baik baik maka buat dia menyesali pilihannya, lalu kau akan menemuinya berlutut dibawahmu."

Yifan menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo yang terdapat beberapa perban di lengan, pergelangan tangannya, juga dahinya. Tidak tau apa yang sudah wanita itu lakukan untuk mendapatkannya.

"Kim dan seluruh anggota keluarganya benar jika memiliki kemampuan disetiap bidang masing masing, namun dari segi pertahanan personal hanya ada 2 yang terlemah. Pertama do Kyungsoo atau kim Kyungsoo dan yang kedua adalah kim minseok, meski minseok sekarang jauh lebih kuat serta terdapat peningkatan sebelum dia di tahan oleh zhang namun statusnya itulah yang justru membuatnya kuat. Zhang showluo ada di balik nama kim minseok sebagai pelindung dan aku enggan untuk memperkeruh suasanamu, jadi aku putuskan untuk membawa adik kecil junmyeon sebagai tawanan." jelas Yuan.

Jadi, Zhang Showluo ada dibalik perlindungan untuk Minseok? Dia masih ingat pemuda yang ada di samping Showluo setiap kali dia berkunjung ke mansion milik Zhang namun tidak menyangka jika dia juga bagian dari Kim. Tertarik, bagaimana Zhang ada untuk pelindung musuhnya sendiri. Segala kemungkinan berputar di kepalanya dan semakin geram dengan kenyataan Yixing yang kembali terngiang di benaknya kala lebih memilih Kim dibanding dirinya.

"Kedatangan tuan besar kim ke korea tentu sudah kau dengar, jadi sebelum dia memperketat pengawasan untuk anak anak mereka dan mempersulit aku membawa anak angkatnya lebih dahulu kemari."

Bila dipikir pikir rencana Yuan bagus juga membuatnya memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk menjatuhkan Kim dan merebut kembali apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya, tunangannya.

"Lagipula bukankah ini menarik? Kau memiliki byun baekhyun untuk adik tirimu dan di tambah do kyungsoo untuk kim." goda Yuan begitu kentara dari nada suaranya.

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuan yang masih menatap jendela dengan memunggunginya lalu berbalik begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya, menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan.

Tersenyum setelahnya, yuan membalikkan badannya menatap pada pintu yang tertutup, "Kau masih terlalu lemah untuk melawan mereka tuan muda."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang menatap Tao yang sedang tertidur pulas. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya saat menatap wajah Tao yang sudah tidak sepucat kemarin. Kabar baik bahwa Tao sudah siuman kemarin membuat hatinya menghangat, meski saat Tao pertama kali membuka bola mata dia tidak ada disisinya saat itu, namun melihat penyuka panda ini telah siuman sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Telapak tangan Yifan terulur mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Tao dengan gerakan hati hati, takut membangunkan empunya namun kelihatannya percuma saja saat bola mata yang semula tertutup itu terbuka perlahan dan berpendar senang.

"Ge. ."

Suara lemah Tao menyadarkan Yifan, "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Tao hanya membalas dengan gelengan pelan dan tersenyum manis, "Gege darimana saja?"

Yifan tetap mengelus lembut kepala Tao tanpa berminat menjawab pertanyaannya, terlalu sibuk memikirkan banyak hal dalam benaknya. Tao dapat melihat dengan jelas hal itu ketika bola mata Yifan tidak merespon perkataan dan menatap kosong, membuatnya menghela nafas.

"Bagian tubuhmu sebelah mana yang masih sakit?" tanya Yifan kemudian.

"Aku masih belum bisa bangun dan duduk dengan baik, punggungku masih sangat sakit." jawab Tao, menimbulkan wajah bersalah Yifan di menit berikutnya.

"Maaf. ." ucap Yifan pelan.

"Eh?"

Tao tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya untuk dapat meraih wajah tegas Yifan, membuat Yifan menatapnya tidak mengerti dan membiarkan telapak tangan kecil itu menggapai wajahnya.

"Ini bukan salah gege. . .jadi berhenti merasa bersalah."

Tao tersenyum manis dan mengusap usap tulah pipi Yifan, tapi kerutan di dahi Yifan akan rasa bersalah masih ada hingga sebelah tangan Yifan ikut mengenggam jemari Tao yang bergerak di wajahnya dan merematnya pelan. Tidak mengerti dengan yang Yifan lakukan Tao terdiam sejenak dalam tatapan dalam seorang pemimpin Wu, dengan jantung berdetak lebih cepat yang selanjutnya tanpa di duga Yifan merendahkan tubuhnya menggapai bibir yang sudah lama dia rindukan.

Hanya mengikuti naluri dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung"

Sehun masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya dan menyapa Chanyeol yang tengah menatap bidak bidak caturnya dalam diam. Tidak tertarik bahkan untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang kian kusut karena diacuhkan.

Berdecak pelan lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi kerja menatap kedepan dimana Chanyeol dengan kekasih caturnya, "Kau sudah dengar? Kim diserang dengan dua jebakan sekaligus."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum miring menanggapinya, memperhatikan kelanjutan berita dari adiknya.

"Yuan membuat minseok dan kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan dan membawa Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan tawanan. Semantara wu yifan menemui yixing dan berhadapan langsung dengan kim junmyeon." tambah Sehun, yang tersenyum melihat kernyitan di wajah Chanyeol.

Ada yang merasa kecolongan sepertinya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali terbuka dan menatap bidak caturnya guna menggeser satu pion putih keluar dari papan catur dan menggantikannya dengan bidak pion hitam. Mengeram rendah menatap tajam pada papan caturnya.

Shit!

Sehun menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol dan memanggilnya, "Hyung?"

"Kitu tunggu!" desis Chanyeol.

Terdiam tidak mengerti, Sehun membiarkan Chanyeol berdiri menuju botol botol wine koleksinya yang tertata rapi, siap menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ini belum selesai sehun ah, rencana yifan tidak berhenti sampai disini." tambah Chanyeol mengambil salah satu botol inglenook wine tahun 1941 dan menuangkannya ke gelas.

"Lalu apa kau akan diam hyung?"

Sehun sengaja bertanya akan rencana Chanyeol tau jika hyung kesayangannya ini yengah merasa di dahului dan Chanyeol tidak suka dengan hal itu. Terbukti dimana pandangan Chanyeol menajam serius dengan aura kelam.

"Ya, karena kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat." balas Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya kearah lampu ruangan.

"Saat dimana. . .kartu as milikku mulai memakai kekuatannya."

Sekarang Sehun tau apa yang harus dia lakukan maka dari itu dia meninggalkan ruangannya setelah tau apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

Prang!

Chanyeol melempar gelasnya ke dinding kamar, "Walau aku tidak suka ketika kau mulai merusak mereka dihadapanku! Tapi sepertinya aku harus diam."

Dan pandangan matanya bergulir ke arah bidak bidak catur yang tinggal beberapa di atas meja.

"Aku menunggumu untuk memulainya . . queen!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae membuka pintu kamar rawat Minseok dengan terburu buru, bola matanya menelisik pada ruangan luas itu dimana Minseok tersenyum manis menyambutnya.

"Hyung! Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit? Sebelah mana, katakan." tanya Jongdae tidak sabaran.

Tuan Kim yang melihat hal itu hanya menggeleng pelan maklum, juga merasa senang karena putra pertamanya sudah siuman saat ini. Hakyeon dan Donghae berdiri disamping kiri ranjang Minseok memastikan tidak ada keluhan lain dari si sulung Kim dan selanjutnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dae ie, aku merindukanmu!" Minseok mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan Jongdae langsung menyambutnya dalam pelukan juga elusan penuh kasih sayang serta berucap maaf.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungi kyungsoo."

Menunduk dalam karena mengingat hal itu, dimana adik kecilnya doe eyes harus menjadi tawanan.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun, kau harus banyak istirahat sekarang." Tuan Kim memperingati, yang di tanggapi anggukan kepala dari Jongdae.

"Appa benar kau harus sembuh dahulu hyung." Jongdae mengusap lembut lengan Minseok.

"Aku hanya merasa pusing." sahut Minseok.

"Justru karena hal itu, kau harus banyak istirahat dan tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun sekarang ini, hyung." Junmyeon masuk dengan Yixing bergandengan tangan.

"Hyung!" Yixing berlari menerjang tubuh lemah Minseok untuk memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di tubuh kecil Minseok. Membuat Jongdae mengalah untuk memberikan tempat untuk mereka berdua.

Minseok terkekeh pelan, mengusap kecil pucuk kepala Yixing.

"Apa hyung baik baik saja? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Yixing dengan raut khawatir.

"Hanya lecet dan aku baik baik saja." jawab Minseok.

Selanjutnya datang Showluo dan Victoria yang tersenyum senang sambil membawakan bunga dan buah buahan untuk Minseok. Jhope meminta maaf karena kejadian kemarin namun Minseok kembali menggeleng dan justru mengatakan bahwa kalian harus menghancurkan mereka sebagai gantinya yang di sahutin Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan semangat menggebu. Jongin manjadi yang terakhir masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan Taekwoon disampingnya. Dan pandangan mata Minseok meredup melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku jongin ah." sesal Minseok

"Tidak hyung, ini bukan salahmu." balas Jongin.

"Kita pasti bisa lepaskan kyungsoo, yang penting sekarang kesembuhanmu hyung." tambahnya.

Dan jawaban Jongin membuat Taekwoon tersenyum senang dan memberinya pukulan bangga di bahunya.

Junmyeon tersenyum mendengarnya, Jongin sudah mampu mengatur emosinya dengan baik lalu pandangannya bergulir pada Yixing yang ada di sampingnya dimana justru menundukkan kepalanya. Junmyeon tersenyum mahfum, lalu meremas kecil genggaman tangannya disana. Hingga sebuah senyum kecil terpancar dari wajah Yixing.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung~"

"Maaf. . .Maafkan aku." guman Yixing dengan membenamkan wajahnya di ranjang Minseok dengan kedua tangan menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Hei kenapa bicara begitu, aku sudah bilang bukan ini bukan salahmu yixing er." balas Minseok mengusap pelan tangan Yixing.

Jawaban dari Minseok justru membuat Yixing semakin enggan untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan tetap membenamkannya di ranjang. Membuat Minseok yang sudah terlalu hafal demgan perangai Yixing menghela nafas pelan.

"Ayolah, jangan pasang wajah begitu yixing er, aku akan sembuh secepatnya! Oke!" tekad Minseok setelahnya.

"Eumm!"

Dan benar saja Yixing langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis menampilkan dimplenya.

Junmyeon datang dan menggusak kepala Yixing sambil tersenyum, "Berhenti mengajak bicara minseok hyung, kalian berdua harus istirahat sekarang!"

Yixing melirik sebal pada Junmyeon yang berdiri disampingnya, "Ini bahkan masih siang junmyeon~"

Oh, Apa Junmyeon tidak lihat jika dia masih berbicara dengan hyungnya.

Ini sudah hari ketiga dimana Minseok dirawat, selama dua hari kemarin semua orang ada di rumah sakit dan Junmyeon serta Yixing selalu menjadi pihak yang diusir untuk pulang setiap malamnya, membuat Yixing mengeram sebal setiap harinya karena gagal menemani hyungnya.

Tidak berlangsung lama sebenarnya karena jika sudah sampai dirumah Yixing akan menempel pada Junmyeon dan baru bisa tertidur ketika dia dipeluk erat olehnya dan juga king yang tertidur dibawah ranjang mereka.

Junmyeon baru akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yixing kala benar benar dipastikan bahwa Yixing sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. Dan mulai menyelesaikan berbagai tugas dan meneruskan melacak Kyungsoo dimalam harinya.

Lalu, ketika pagi Yixing akan memaksa Junmyeon bangun cepat untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Sama seperti tadi pagi.

"Justru karena hal itu! Hyung istirahatlah, jongdae akan datang nanti sore dia masih pulang ke rumah sebentar." Junmyeon menyarankan Minseok untuk istirahat lagi.

Yixing sepenuhnya memberenggut sebal, menatap Junmyeon dengan pipi digembungkan dan bibir yang terkuncir kedepan saat tangannya di tarik ke sofa panjang disebelah kiri pintu. Minseok yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Yixing namun Junmyeon justru acuh acuh saja. Mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu sering menerima hal ini dari Yixing.

"Kau juga harus tidur!" kata Junmyeon begitu dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan Yixing disampingnya.

"Tidak mau!" seru Yixing cepat.

"Apa tetap tidak mau jika nanti malam kita akan melihat beberapa kembang api dan berbelanja makanan?" tanya Junmyeon, menggoda si kecil.

"Janji." balas Yixing.

"Janji!" sahut Junmyeon.

"Yeay!"

Dan Junmyeon tersenyum mendekap tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing terbangun dari sofa melihat bagaimana Junmyeon tidak lagi menemaninya dan Minseok masih terlelap, mungkin karena sebagian obat obatan yang juga berperan di dalamnya. Beranjak keluar tanpa membuat suara.

"Apa kau melihat dimana junmyeon dimana?"

tanya Yixing begitu keluar kamar dan berjalan kesekitar lorong rumah sakit.

"Tuan muda junmyeon pulang beberapa menit yang lalu tuan." jawab seorang lelaki yang merupakan bawahan.

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya kepadaku! Ukh!" tidak percaya bahwa Yixing kembali di bohongi oleh Junmyeon.

Karena setiap kali Junmyeon bepergian dari rumah sakit Yixing selalu akan mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin pulang menemui junmyeon." ucap Yixing seketika.

Membungkuk hormat menanggapi keinginan tuan mudanya, "Baik tuan. Mari ikut saya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berlari tergesa gesa menghadap Jhope, "Hyung gawat!"

"Tiga orang bawahan kita disekap di laboratorium dengan jas mereka yang dilucuti." tambahnya.

"Sialan!" umpat Jhope.

Showluo yang mendengar hal itu langsung bertanya pada Victoria yang baru terlihat di belokan lorong rumah sakit, "Victoria, dimana yixing?"

"Apa? Dia tadi terakhir kulihat ada di lorong!" jawab Victoria spontan. Karena memang tadi dia bertemu sebentar dengan Yixing yang pamit akan pulang sebentar menemui Junmyeon.

"Sialan! Chenle lihat seluruh cctv rumah sakit sekarang juga!" perintah Showluo pada Chenle yang ada disampingnya.

"Baik ge!" balas Chenle langsung membuka laptop miliknya dan mulai menyadap keseluruhan cctv.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mari masuk tuan!"

Yixing masuk dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi belakang menatap ke depan dimana biasanha paman shim akan selalu menyapanya, "Paman shim?"

"Maaf tuan, saya chang kyun menggantikan posisi dari shim ahjussi." jelas pemuda dengan senyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat."

Tanpa kecurigaan apapun Yixing memerintahkan untuk segera melajukan mobil keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Junmyeon melangkah dengan terburu menuju kamar milik Minseok setelah Jungkook memberitahunya tadi,

"Sialan! Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk! Kalian bertiga tetap disini dan jaga Minseok hyung." perintah Junmyeon yang langsung ditanggapi anggukan dari Jungkook, Taehyung dan Jhope.

"Kami akan menyebar ke basement hyung!" Ten menyarankan dengan Doyoung, Jeno dan Taeyong dibelakangnya yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon? Darimana kau?" Showluo datang dan langsung bertanya kepada Junmyeon.

"Aku dari atap hyung, bersama dengan jongdae dan jongin tadi." jawab Junmyeon.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Showluo lagi.

"Tidak!" seru Junmyeon cepat.

"Brengsek!" umpat Showluo.

"Mereka membawa yixing!" tambahnya.

"Apa?!" kaget Junmyeon.

"Yixing pamit padaku untuk menyusulmu ke rumah, dia bilang bahwa kau pulang." ucap Victoria setelahnya dan berhasil membuat Junmyeon mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Hyung, Yixing terlihat di basement lima menit yang lalu!" ucap Chenle cepat.

"Sialan!" umpat Junmyeon segera berlari ke arah basement mengejar anak buah appanya yang sudah lebih dahulu kesana.

Ten juga Doyoung segera bergerak menyebar menelisik tiap mobil yang terparkir disana begitu juga dengan Taeyong dan Jeno. Junmyeon yang sampai berikutnya segera berlari melihat setiap mobil lalu menyambungkan teleponnya dengan seseorang, "Hadang seluruh mobil yang keluar dari rumah sakit cepat!"

Sementara di ruangan Minseok Jhope mendatangi Jungkook yang sudah berada di depan layarnya.

"Kookie ya!"

"Ne hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan berdiri di tengah jalanan sepi dengan kedua tangan di masukkan kedalam saku celananya dan wajah tidak bersahabat di depan mobil sedan hitam miliknya. Menunggu seseorang dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

Ckiitt

"A-ada apa?" tanya Yixing kaget karena mereka bahkan belum sampai di mansion Kim namun sudah berhenti tiba tiba.

Melihat kedepan apakah ada kecelakaan atau apapun namun justru hal itu membuat Yixing membeku ditempatnya.

Chang kyun tersenyum, "Mari keluar tuan dan menemui tuan muda yifan."

"Ti -tidak. . Kalian!"

Terlambat untuk mengucapkan tidak dan terlambat untuk menghindar dari situasi ini. Yixing ditarik dan dibawa keluar paksa oleh dua orang di sisi kanan kirinya. Dihadapkan langsung pada sang pemimpin Wu yang sudah menunggunya didepan.

Tersenyum melihat mimik wajah Yixing yang menatapnya tidak percaya, "Bagaimana? Terkejut?"

"Ge?" bahkan Yixing hanya mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak akan melepaskanmu bukan!" desis Yifan menatap tajam.

"Le-lepas!" seru Yixing ketakutan dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan orang orang bawahan Wu.

"Percuma kau berusaha, kau tidak akan pernah lepas dari ku!" Yifan melangkah mendekat.

"Dimana kyungsoo?" tanya Yixing setelah sadar dia adalah bagian terpenting dari rencana tunangannya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya juga ternyata?" Yifan menatap meremehkan.

"Ge! Le-lepaskan kyungsoo!" ucap Yixing menatap memohon pada Yifan.

"Lalu apa maumu!" pancing Yifan.

"A-aku akan ikut denganmu ge."

Yixing terpaksa mengucapkannya dan ini juga karena dia tidak mau ada orang orang di sekitarnya terluka akibat dia, jadi jika ini bisa melepaskan adik manisnya maka Yixing akan melakukannya meski di sisi lain dia berat melakukannya.

"Keh, terlambat! Aku tibak butuh penawaranmu!" jawab Yifan, membuat Yixing menatap tidak percaya padanya.

"Gege?" tanya Yixing menyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Kenapa? kau menyesal lalu berharap Junmyeon ada disini?" Dan bola mata Yifan menggelap seiring tatapan lemah dari si kecil Zhang. Membuatnya mencengkeram tulang rahang Yixing dan memaksanya mendongak menatap tepat pada bola matanya

"Kau fikir setelah kau meninggalkanku lalu kau berharap aku diam begitu saja hah!" desis Yifan menatap marah, menulikan pendengarannya akan rintihan sakit Yixing karena dia cengkeram begitu kuat.

"Aku kecewa padamu yixing ah!"

Sret

"Akhh!"

Setelah mengucapkannya Yifan dalam sekali gerakan menyayatkan pisaunya ke lengan kanan Yixing hingga mengucur darah dari sana.

"Bawa dia ke mobil!"

Setelahnya pandangan mata Yixing menggelap seiring kakinya yang terasa semakin lemas tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi.

 **TBC**

A/n:

Hai, Apa kabar hari ini? Kalian pergi kemana?

Oke untuk chap ini, ada pertanyaan untuk kalian para readers maupun siders.

' _ **Menurut kalian, siapa itu queen?'**_

Kalian selalu bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang saya buat di chapter sebelumnya. Jadi tolong jawablah ini di kolom review.

Big thanks untuk nunna kesayanganku yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk pengetahuan juga chating berharganya, spesial thanks untuk Kitti nunna. Mian karena menunggu ini chap.

Dan saya lagi senengnya karena konfirmasi go fighting season 3 oleh didi lamb. Can't wait.

Update chap depan saya ga bisa janjikan hari karena pas hari rabu depan saya ada jadwal bimbingan dengan dp 2 jadi eumm kasi saya waktu 4 hari ato kalo ga ya lebih hehehe miaannnn~

Chap depan saya bakalan bahas rencana bangak pihak dan mungkin juga buka kedok baekhyun so tunggu update dari saya.

Makasih review chap kemarin~

micopark

Ini lanjutan untukmu sayangku, emang tu dua org lagi ngeselin.

KittiToKitti

Maaf nunna maaf maaff hehehe, makasih untuk nunna, oke apa ipan masi baik sekarang ini kekeke,saya males lagi kekeke, kalo sekarang yixing lagi menderita ya hohoho moga nunna sukaa

nichi

Waah kalo sama nichi saya sama siapa dong hehehe, oke mungkin merek bakalan di meja bundar tapi ga tau juga ya liat chap depan oke! Sama sama, moga suka

viviyeer

Makasih uda suka moga suka lagi, dan ini chap untukmu hehehe

Geraldine XOXO

Waah love u to~

Hehehe, oke! Maaf soal tbc kemarin karen memang aku mau intinya chap kemarin di sana. Dan makasih makasih banyak aku akan semangat hehehe moga suka ini chap untuk gerldine xoxo~

yxingbunny

Hai sayangku jan labil cepet pilih sebelum masa kadaluarsanya abis kekekeke ini chap untukmu.

MinieZhang

Okeh, makasih. Ini chap update cepat untukmu, kyungsoo aku jelasin besok ya dan bener tapi bukan jaminan lagi yixingnya hohoho, aku semangat. Ini chap untukmu makasih.

D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

Fighting juga untukmu dear, berharap kau cepet acc judul dan bab 1, aku dapet dpl yang menguasai judul skripsiku shingga yaah saya diteliti semaksimal mungkin, berharap setelag ini kita bisa ketemu bareng. Oke, jgn benci tiang kesayangan saya btw dan maaf buat drimu geregetan kemarin kekeke. Moga kau suka chapn ini maaf ga bisa chatingan sesering dulu dan moga pas kungfu yoga keluar februari depan kita bisa nonton. Lalu banyak banget yang mau aku sampein ke kamu intinya semangat semangat ini akhir penantian kita 4 tahun okeh fighting!

RainEXO

Hai sayangku aku juga kangen kalian loh, aku hapal rain ini pasti kalo lagi login ffn pake akun kalo ga oasti pake guest dengan nama. Maaf lama update, makasih uda nunggu makasih uda suka sama ace, silahkan emosi sama yuan selagi dia idup yak kekekeke, moga suka chap ini krna ini chap untuk rain exo~

adindallss

Jan mati dulu blom kelar warnya sayang, oke yg kangen park ini aku munculin. Makasih uda review dan ini chap untu adindallss makasih

emanggueanaknakal

Makasih, makasih makasih. Oke ini lanjutan untukmu maaf lama,dan oke ini bakalan lanjutkok soal endingnya ga tau hehehe

angsongsaening

Makasih buat doanya sayangku berkat kamu ini chap lebih cepat,makasih makasih makasih. Dan oke itu ga jadi mati ya oke chap ini untukmu moga suka maaf lama. Oke maaf makasih jugaaaa

dearssi

Makasih egen bebih oke ga da death char sayangku, makasih uda review dan okeh moga suka chap ini krna ini untukmu.

Guest

Makasih uda suka chap kemarin, Maaf soal tbc segaja soalnya heheh. Ini chap untukmu makasih makasih makasih.

.

.

Oh ya ada kabar baik,ekhm ace ini sudah otw ending dan mungkin dua chap depan lagi sudah berakhir. Hehe

See you next chap guys

Review please~

HeartBreaker by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

Ace by Pearl Luce.

.

.

 _Luce,_

 _With love_

 _22 Januari 2017_


	21. Chapter 21

**ACE**

Ketika kau merasa bahwa yang kau miliki merupakan kelemahan terbesar musuhmu,

Kau salah,

Semua orang tau bahwa aku hanya kelemahannya yang coba disembunyikan dari semua tekanan tapi mereka tidak pernah tau kenapa aku ada dalam posisi ini.

Bukan karena kedudukanmu

Tapi itu adalah keinginanku,

Aku berikan kau kesempatan dan akan membuatmu berdamai dengannya,

Namun kau lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan keputusanmu,

Menemuinya dalam peperangan.

Maka, Wu Yifan bersiaplah menerima kedatangannya karena perintah dariku.

King, mulailah memainkan peranmu,

dan buat dia menyesal.

This is Ace

.

.

.

.

Wu dengan

Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo dan Zhang Yixing

.

.

.

Crime for mafia life and other

Romance, BxB, typo (s)

Don't plagiat

.

Rated M

.

.

D'Xp ft Luce original idea

.

Luce with Ace

D'Xp with HeartBreaker

.

.

 _ **Queen**_

.

.

.

"Huwwaaaaaaaaa. . ."

Tangisan memekakkan telinga mengundang semua atensi orang yang ada di sekitarnya, melihat dan menaruh perhatian penuh pada sosok mungil berbalut baju tebal musim dingin yang terduduk jatuh di atas aspal. Membuatnya seperti gulungan kepompong yang berlindung dari udara dingin menusuk tulang.

Plakk

Bukan, perhatian yang di dapat justru pukulan di sisi pipi kirinya. Membuat bola mata berair itu kian berkaca kaca memproduksi lebih banyak lagi air mata kala rasa panas menjalar disana.

"Anak menyusahkan! Apa bisamu hanya menangis hah!"

Yang lebih tua berteriak tanpa peduli jika anak kecil di depannya tengah menahan sakit di lutut karena terpeleset di aspal licin jalanan kota Shanghai. Di tariknya pergelangan lemah itu dengan kasar memaksa berdiri meski si kecil merintih kesakitan.

"Cepat bangun! Kenapa kau lebih mirip ayahmu! Menyusahkan!"

"Ibu jahat!"

Setelah berseru tantang karena terus di bentak kaki kaki kecil itu berlari semampu yang dia bisa, tanpa tau kemana arah yang dia tuju. Hingga bibir kecil itu kembali terisak,mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di tanah basah.

"Hiks . .hiks. .i-bu . hiks. .jahat."

"Kau kenapa?"

Bola mata basah milik si kecil berpendar mendongak menatap pada obyek yang tengah berjongkok di depannya dengan sebuah kue hangat di kedua tangannya. Bola mata sayu menatap penasaran dan bibir cherry mengunyah makanannya lucu.

"Hiks . . .hiks. .pergi!"

Bola mata coklat itu berkedip kedip menatapnya tidak mengerti pada sosok kecil puppy yang kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lutut. Tersenyum kecil menampilkan dimplenya sosok kecil itu membagi kue yang masih mengepul hangat di tangannya menjadi dua bagian menyebarkan bau enak mengusik penciuman di kecil.

"Ini. ."

Mendongak, berbinar kecil menatap makanan yang ada di hadapannya, seolah lupa dengan tangisan detik yang lalu keduanya larut untuk mulai menikmati kue hangat dengan lelehan saus coklat. Hingga tangan salah satunya bergerak nakal mengusapkan setitik coklat di pipi si kecil yang langsung memasang wajah cemberut lucu.

"Hehehe kau lucu!"

"Huh!"

"Aku zhang yixing, siapa namamu?"

.

.

.

"Ba-baekhyun. ."

"Baiklah! Mari mulai berteman!"

.

.

.

"Baekkie . . .umng maaf."

"Eoh, kenapa hyung minta maaf?"

"Kita. . .tidak bisa bertemu lagi. . .maaf."

"Itu. . .artinya baekkie akan sendiri lagi?"

". . ."

". . ."

"Maaf. . .baba mengatakan bahwa aku tidak lagi menginap di tempat nainai mulai besok."

". . ."

"Ma-"

"Tidak apa hyung! Jika kita bisa bertemu lagi kita pasti akan bertemu! Aku tidak apa."

"Baekkie?"

"Hyung! Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Umn! Aku juga yakin!"

"Umn!"

Setelahnya kedua anak kecil manis itu saling mengaitkan kedua jari kelingkingnya dalam tautan kecil. Dan mulai tertawa kecil kembali melakukan berbagai macam permainan yang dapat membuat keduanya tertawa bahagia. Meskipun mereka bermain tidak jauh dari pengawasan orang orang berbaju hitam namun kedua anak kecil itu tetap saja mudah terlarut dalam permainannya.

.

.

.

.

Brakk

"Yakk, park chanyeol apa ini caramu menjaga kekasihmu hah!" teriak Baekhyun begitu menemukan Chanyeol dalam kamarnya.

Sementara, Chanyeol menatap penuh keterkejutan Baekhyun justru menatap dengan bola mata memicing. Amarah jelas tercetak dari mimik wajah si puppy, bagaimana dia harus menerima ide gila kekasihnya yang jelas jelas akan berdampak buruk baginya.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun berniat menjelaskan maksud, "Baek-"

"Apa hah! Mau menyembunyikanku menjadi anak buah kakak tirimu?!" seru Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nyalang.

"Aku muak denganmu yeol! Jika kau tidak lagi bisa mempertahankanku kenapa tidak bilang saja, hah!" tambah Baekhyun, menangkis tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Baek. . .kumohon tenanglah. .dengarkan dulu." mohon Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku dengarkan sialan! Kau lelaki paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui -hiks kau- kenapa begitu tega padaku hiks." tangisan Baekhyun tidak dapat dia tahan lagi, jika mengerti seperti ini dia lebih baik mundur sejak dahulu.

Mendengar perkataan kekasihnya membuat Chanyeol panik seketika berusaha menggapai tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya, "Sayang tenanglah. . ."

"Jangan sentuh aku sialan! Jika kau masih tetap memintaku berada di mansion ibumu aku lebih baik pulang dan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." hindar Baekhyun menjauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

"Aku memintamu disana bukan tanpa alasan sayang, sungguh dengarkan aku." jelas Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau! Kau tidak peduli padaku lagi, kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku lagi." marah Baekhyun.

"Maaf baek. . .Aku memang tidak peduli apapun lagi setelah mereka mengusirku karena yang aku pedulikan cuma dirimu baek. Kau satu satunya yang aku miliki sekarang. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa menjaga kekasihku dari ancaman mereka dan menyembunyikan kekasihku dari jangkauan mereka, sementara aku berusaha membalas perbuatannya." Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengusap air matanya.

Masih dengan sesenggukan bola mata si mungil menatap keyakinan yang ada dalam sorot mata kekasihnya, "Jadi. . hiks . .kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tentu tidak sayang, kau justru aman disana. Mereka belum pernah melihatmu bersamaku dengn begitu kau akan mudah disana. Mereka akan menganggapmu sebagai sekutu dan dapat memantau ku dari sini. kita masih bisa bertemu secara diam diam, meski tidak sesering ini." Dibawanya tubuh kecil itu mendekat mengusap lelehan air mata dan memberikan kecupan kecil di kedua kelopak mata indah itu untuk berhenti menangis.

"Hiks. .Aku fikir kau akan membuangku hiks dan tidak peduli padaku seperti ibu dulu hiks. .Aku takut yeol . .Aku takut." Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh di depannya dan menumpahkan segala rasa takut yang bersarang dalam benaknya.

"Ssttt . . .aku tidak mungkin membuang kekasihku ini. Jadi hentikan segala fikiran negatifmu, karena ini hanya sementara sampai aku mampu membalas mereka sepenuhnya, mengerti!" diberikannya usapan usapan penenang dlpada punggung kecil itu.

"Cepat jemput aku kalau begitu!" sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Tentu! Itu sudah pasti. Akan aku singkirkan mereka dan segala penguat kedudukan dari wu. Dan aku akan menjemputmu sayang."

Rencana Chanyeol benar benar berjalan, memasukkan Baekhyun dalam lingkungan Wu sedikit demi sedikit dengan perlahan. Tiffany tau akan hal itu langsung mengiyakan kala seorang bawahan membawa Baekhyun sebagai calon anak buah Wu. Dia kenal wajah cantik pemuda Byun itu dan diam diam mengawasi setiap pergerakannya.

Dan siapa sangka jika masuknya Baekhyun justru membuat Yifan salut dengan pola kerjanya dan menjadikan tangan kanannya karena tingkahnya yang supel dan setiap pekerjaan yang selesai dengan hasil sempurna. Awalnya, Tiffany menyergit tidak suka, namun saat tau jika interaksi mereka sangat baik untuk rencana anaknya dia membiarkan hal itu berlanjut.

"Byun," panggil Yifan.

"Ya hyung?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap pimpinananya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan kepadamu." ujar Yifan menatap ke arah pintu masuk.

"Eoh?"

"Xing er, kemarilah."

.

.

Dan hari itu adalah dimana Baekhyun merasa amat sangat menyesal. Menemukan hyung kecilnya yang sangat dia rindukan ada bersama target permainan dari kekasihnya.

'Akan aku hancurkan yifan dan segala wujud pendukungnya serta semua orang terdekatnya.'

"Baek, apa kau tau bahwa Yixing dan aku sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu?"

"Yixing hyung?"

"Kau. . .bagaimana eh-"

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Dia hyung kecilku dulu, aku merindukanmu hyung."

"Baekkie. . .aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu disini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Teriakan Baekhyun begitu memasuki ruangannya membuat kegiatan Chanyeol seketika terhenti. Menatap penuh atensi pada sosok mungil yang ada di depannya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

"Kau bilang jika aku menolak untuk masuk kedalam permainanmu maka kau akan menggunakan orang lain untuk menggantikan posisiku?" tanya Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi baek, aku akan-"

"TIDAK!"

Chanyeol menatap penuh kernyitan tidak mengerti dengan sikap kekasihnya sendiri. Meninggalkan meja kerjanya Chanyeol melangkah meraih wajah Baekhyun namun si puppy sudah melangkah mundur lebih dahulu.

"Baek, katakan ada apa dengamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya!" seru Baekhyun cepat.

"Aku sudah memiliki orang yang tepat untuk memata matai mereka juga mengawasi tunangan dari yifan dan kedudukanmu akan aman disana." jelas Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya yeol, kumohon!" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah memohon.

"Katakan ada apa denganmu?!" sahut Chanyeol menatap intens pada pemuda di depannya.

"Yixing hyung."

"Jangan sakiti yixing hyung. . ."

"Apa?"

"Jangan gunakan yixing hyung untuk menghancurkan wu yifan!"

Mendengar perkataan dari kekasihnya untuk tidak menggunakan Zhang Yixing sebagai alat untuk melemahkan musuhnya membuat Chanyeol menyergit tidak setuju, "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena. . . .yixing hyung adalah hyung kecilku yang selalu aku ceritakan padamu dulu. Kumohon . . .hiks. .yeol."

Mengabaikan penjelasan dari si mungil Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Park chanyeol!" cegah Baekhyun.

"Aku harus melukainya untuk melemahkan wu yifan." balas Chanyeol.

"Maaf baek-" tambahnya lagi.

Baekhyun menunduk, tau jika ini sia sia. Namun dia yakin jika ini bukan satu satunya cara, "Lakukan dengan cara lain. . ."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah yang kau inginkan adalah hancurnya penyongkong kekuatan wu yifan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghancurkan ikatan penguat mereka?"

Maka yang akan Baekhyun ambil adalah menghancurkannya dari sisi lain. Bukan wujud keberadaan seseorang tapi ikatannya. Karena ikatan mereka yang menguatkan keduanya, dan lagi. Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin setuju dengan status hubungan dari keduanya.

"Hancurkan pernikahan mereka dan keluarkan yixing hyung dari sana."

Karena dengan terpisahnya kedua keluarga besar maka kedudukan Wu Yifan sebagai pewaris akan hancur, jauhkan keduanya dan pisahkan mereka.

"Korea selatan."

"Kenapa disana?

"Karena keluarga yixing hyung ingin memperluas jaringannya hingga seoul."

"Jadi seoul?"

"Aku tau siapa yang akan mau membantumu yeol,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh sehun,"

.

.

Dan sekarang ketika semua permainan sudah hampir menuju akhir perjalanannya. Chanyeol termenung menunggu kelanjutan dari satu pion terpentingnya.

Queen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bilang lepas!"

"Lepas!"

Yifan memerintahkan kedua anak buahnya untuk tetap menyeret Yixing meskipun dia memberontak sekuat tenaga. Hingga sampai pada pintu kayu yang ada di ujung ruangannya.

"Bawa dia kemari," perintah Yifan lagi,memasuki ruangan dengan menyeret yixing di belakangnya.

Menatap pada penghuni ruangan yang sedang dusuk terikat di tengah ruangan kosong ini,Yifan menatap Baekhyun yang mulai menarik wajahnya menatap kedatangannya.

"Kau bilang aku tdak bisa mendapatkannya bukan?" tanya Yifan melihat bola mata Baekhyun terbelalak menatap lelaki di belakangnya.

"Baek- baekhyun?" Yixing terdiam sejenak menatap sama tidak percayanya pada Baekhyun yang terikat kuat di kursi.

"Yixing hyung!" Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yifan dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Sialan! Urusanmu dengannya bukan dengan yixing hyung!" umpat Baekhyun tidak terima dengan Yixing yang sudah ada di depannya dengan kedua tangan di cekal erat dua orang bawahan Wu.

"Hahahahahahaha."

Yifan tertawa puas beralih menatap Yixing yang masih terbelalak terkejut, "Kau tau xing er? Adik kecilmu ini siapa?"

Yixing tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Yifan dan hanya menatap tidak mengerti.

"Kekasih dari wu chanlei"

Terkejut, akan sebuah fakta yang tidak pernah dia fikirkan. Yixing tau sekali siapa Chanlei yang selalu dibicarakan banyak orang meskipun dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan tidak menyangka bahwa Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini dia sayangi, adik kecilnya dulu adalah kekasih dari Wu Chanlei, adik tiri Wu Yifan yang berusaha keras untuk merebut kekuasaannya.

"Jangan gunakan yixing hyung dalam masalahmu wu yifan!" desis Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah berani padaku?" tanya Yifan.

"Akhh!"

Bukan, itu bukan suara Baekhyun yang keluar melainkan Yixing. Dimana Baekhyun menatap dengan bola mata membola, "WU YIFAN!"

Menatap tidak kalah nyalangnya Yifan mengeratkan cekikan di leher putih Yixing hingga membuatnya merintih semakin kesakitan, "Dan kau bilang aku tidak boleh melampiaskannya pada kalian setelah kalian berdua mengkhianatiku, hah!"

"LEPASKAN YIXING HYUNG!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Suruh dia keluar kalau begitu!" perintah Yifan.

"KAU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU JIKA MELUKAINYA!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Kita pergi."

"HYUNG! TIDAK, LEPASKAN! SIALAN KAU WU YIFAN. JANGAN BAWA HYUNGKU! BRENGSEK, LEPASKAN AKU!"

Namun, Yifan justru kembali keluar dan menutup ruangannya setelah menyentak tangannya dari leher Yixing yang sudah memerah.

.

.

.

Yuan memasuki ruangan Baekhyun setelah kepergian Yifan dengan tatapan senang, melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang cukup membuatnya terhibur. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya setelah tau siapa yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan yang terus melekat di benakku sejak aku melihatmu pertama kalinya." ujar Yuan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Baekhyun menatap tanpa minat dan Yuan justru tertawa senang, "Apa chanlei terlalu takut dengan kakak tirinya sampai memasangkan mu dalam tubuh musuhnya sendiri?"

"Tutup mulutmu, nenek sihir." umpat Baekhyun menatap tak kalah nyalang pada wanita di depannya.

Yuan kembali tertawa, "Apa susahnya untuk menyatakan kalah dan menyerah?"

Setelahnya Yuan justru menatap sengit pada Baekhyun dan menarik rambut bagian belakangnya dalam sekali hentakan membuatnya mendongak. Namun bukannya sebuah jawaban yang dia dapat tapi tatapan membunuh dengan aura yang kelam begitu dingin yang tidak pernah Baekhyun tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Membuat Yuan memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang dengan bola mata terbelalak kaget.

"Kau fikir aku takut dengan gertakan yang kau berikan?" menyentak marah, Yuan melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Siksa dia dan buat dia mengaku dimana chanlei berada!" desis Yuan menatap Baekhyun nyalang, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya dengan dua orang anak buah yang mulai menghajarnya.

'Akan aku buat kau menyesal, byun.'

.

.

.

Dug!

"Akhh!"

Yifan menatap tajam pada Yixing yang masih kekeh dengan pilihannya. Apa susahnya untuk mengatakan iya atas pilihan yang di tawarkannya. Meringis akan rasa sesak frustasi menghadapi tunangannya yang amat keras kepala ini.

"Katakan. Cukup katakan kau akan kembali seperti semula xing!"

Namun Yixing tetaplah menolak dengan gelengan lemah, menunduk tidak bisa menatap Yifan yang ada di atasnya, memenjarakannya dengan kedua tangan dan kaki di ikat di atas ranjang. Membuat Yifan mendongak menatap langit langit kamar dan menghela nafas lelah lalu menatap kebawah lagi dan meninju wajah Yixing hingga keluar darah dari salah satu lubang hidung Yixing.

Di dongakkan wajah penuh luka lebam itu menatap kelereng hitam Yifan dalam lautan amarah dan kecewa, "Apa yang sudah dilakukan si brengsek kim itu padamu?"

"Sampai tidak ada lagi tempat untukku?"

Yixing tidak berucap sepatah katapun, menatap dengan pandangan lemah. Ini terhitung sudah hari ketiga. Dan Yifan seperti belum puas untuk menyiksanya.

"Aarrghh. . .geh. .aakh!"

Leher putih itu di cengkeramannya kuat hingga menutup saluran pernafasan si kecil membuatnya memberontak dalam keadaannya saat ini. Yifan menatap dengan gertakan gigi dengan penuh nafsu memhabisi keras kepala seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Gah!"

"Uhhuk . .ukh."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa kembali padaku hah!"

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Aku menginginkanmu yixing er. . ."

Hancur sudah pertahanan seorang Wu Yifan, amarahnya juga rasa sakit, frustasi dan kecewa meleburkan segala ketegarannya. Menunduk dan melepaskan segala emosinya menunjukkan kehancurannya di depan Yixing.

Tercekat, akan rasa dingin dari tetesan air mata di atasnya, Yixing mendongak menatap tidak percaya pada Yifan yang menangis di atasnya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang karena seolah nama Kim Junmyeon sudah terpatri di dalam sana.

"Maaf. . ." gumanan kecil itu keluar dari bibir cherry.

Tersentak kecil kala tangan besar Yifan mengusap hati hati permukaan pipinya, "Apa karena aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu?"

Yixing menatap sendu pada sosok yang sejak tadi menduduki pinggangnya, menggeleng pelan. Yang sebenarnya Yixing juga tidak tau kenapa di amat mempertahankan keputusannya untuk tidak kembali kepada tunangannya.

"Apa karena honglei baba juga showluo ge yang melarangmu?"

Dan lagi pertanyaan Yifan di balas gelengan lemah olehnya. Meskipun Yifan tau jika hubungannya dengan keluarga Zhang tidak pernah bisa membaik dalam proporsi apapun.

"Aku tau kau begitu di jaga oleh keluargamu, yang bahkan jika di andaikan aku menyentuhmu seujung rambutpun tidak mereka bolehkan."

Bergelung dalam kesunyian Yifan sebenarnya menyayangkan atas hasil perbuatan dimana luka lebam menghiasi pelipis, tulang pipi, juga ujung bibir Yixing. Terdiam menatap bibir cherry Yixing sebuah memori merusak emosinya menatap tajam untuk sepersekian detik.

"Tapi aku tidak tau kenapa justru Showluo ge membiarkan kim dapat menyentuhmu sesukanya!"

Foto foto akan kedekatan Kim juga Yixing yang tertangkap kamera mengingatkan Yifan akan rasa sakit dan kecewa dalam benaknya.

"Kau tidak mau mengelak? Jadi semua itu benar?"

Dan jawaban yang di berikan Yixing dengan gestur tubuhnya yang memalingkan muka enggan bersitatap dengan Yifan membuat emosi pimpinan Wu itu memuncak. Jemari jemari dingin itu merambat naik ke dada Yixing membuka tiap kancing kemeja yang melekat padanya, mengabaikan tatapan panik juga pekikan Yixing yang berkata tidak ataupun jangan. Bola mata kelam itu kosong menatap pada obyek yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya yixing er."

Yixing menatap takut dengan tubuh gemetar terlebih ketika celana yang tengah melekat di tubuhnya ikut dibuka dan tanpa perasaan Yifan menyobeknya dengan sebilah pisau yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"TIDAK! GE, HENTIKAN!"

Namun teriakan Yixing di anggap angin lalu untuk Yifan dan setelah kain fabrik terakhir yang melekat di melindungi tubuh bagian bawahnya hilang, Yifan mengarahkan ujung pisaunya menekan leher putih Yixing.

"Ku fikir, pertunangan kita masih berlaku xing er. Bukankah aku lebih legal akan kepemilikan tubuhmu."

Yifan tersenyum puas kala menatap wajah pucat pasi Yixing dan tubuh yang mulai gemetar, ketika dia hanya menyisakan kemeja yang tidak sepenuhnya menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Laci nakas samping ranjang ditariknya nemampakkan benda benda laknat yang membuat Yixing memberontak, menarik narik sekuat tenaga tangannya yang terikat di kepala ranjang, tanpa peduli rasa perih di pergelangannya yang bergesekan langsung dengan tali hingga memerah.

Sementara Yifan menikmati saat dimana Yixing melakukan usaha sia sianya, kembali ke ranjang dengan sebuah vibrator di tangannya.

"Kumihon ge, hiks . . Jangan ge. .hiks."

Yixing merengek ketakutan saat jemari lebar Yifan bermain main dengan benda itu, dia tau bahkan sangat tau akan hal itu berlanjut kemana namun dia masih tidak menyangka bahwa Yifan gege-nya akan berbuat sampai seperti ini.

"AARRGGH!"

Dan teriakan Yixing menandakan permainan dari Wu Yifan telah dimulai.

"Nikmati permainanku sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung keluar dari ruangan kerja Junmyeon dengan langkah kaki berat dan mimik wajah sendu. Jhope yang menunggu di ruang tengah dengan Jungkook menatap kedatangan dengan wajah sama sendunya.

Setelah hilangnya Yixing saat itu semua berubah 180 derajat, Junmyeon yang bahkan tidak bisa bersuara sedikitpun, Jongin yang semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan dan Minseok yang terus menerus meminta untuk pulang di setiap waktu terapinya. Bahkan Taekwoon yang selalu bisa meredakan keadaan menjadi diam tidak berkutik.

Hingga saat ini Junmyeon bahkan juga terus berkutat dalam ruangannya. Mengurung diri dengan segala dokumen dan jaringan untuk dapat menemukan little lamb. Semua orang sadar jika pergerakan Wu saat ini tidak main main dan bahkan ketika kemarin Taehyung dan Jungkook berkunjung melihat Minseok di rumah sakit, mereka melihat Showluo yang mengantarkan Victoria untuk berpamitan dengan Minseok untuk kembali ke China.

Cukup menunjukkan bahwa Zhang Showluo menganggap hal ini sangat serius hingga menyuruh saudara kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Dan justru itu semakin memancing kepanikan banyak pihak, bahkan Jungkook yang akan terus berkutat di depan komputernya sepanjang malam. Membuat Taehyung ikut mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya.

Brakk

Junmyeon keluar dari ruangannya dengan setelan jas berbalut long coat panjang berwarna hitam. Mengabaikan panggilan Jhope maupun Taehyung. Dan setelahnya memacu mobil dengan kecepatan penuh keluar dari mansion. Jhope segera menyambar kunci mobil untuk mengikuti kemana gerangan pimpinan Kim itu pergi.

.

.

.

Sebuah mansion dengan gaya artistik eropa menjadi tempat berhentinya mobil audi Junmyeon membuat Jhope hanya mampu mengamati dari luar mansion.

Berdiam diri dalam mobil mengawasi. Sementara Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil dan masuk setelah sebelumnya nampak seorang pelayan menyambutnya.

Setelah bergulat dengan banyak hal Junmyeon sadar bahwa ada satu orang yang dapat dia datangi untuk mempertanyakan dimana keberadaan Yixing.

Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki dengan balutan kemeja biru laut itu tengah bersandar di kursi sofanya ketika Junmyeon masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya. Sehun tidak ada disana, hanya ada Chanyeol dan bidak bidak catur yang berdiri beberapa. Namun satu hal yang membuat Junmyeon tersenyum menyeringai kala melihat keadaan ruangan kerja Chanyeol nampak hampir sama dengannya, berantakan.

Jelas terlihat beberapa gelas kaca yang terbanting di dekat meja kerja. Lalu lampu meja yang sudah hancur di lantai. Ternyata tidak jauh beda.

Mungkin ini juga alasan Sehun tidak ada disini, melarikan diri dari kemarahan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tap

Tap

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan ruanganmu, park!" komentar Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lebih dalam ruangan kerja Chanyeol.

Bukan sebuah kemarahan atau ucapan dingin seorang Park Chanyeol namun tawa lepas menanggapi perkataan Junmyeon.

"Hahahahahahahaha, apakah kau sedang bertanya pada dirimu sendiri hyung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum menyebalkan.

Shit!

Senjata makan tuan, huh!

Junmyeon mendengus mendengar hasil dari pertanyaannya, berniat mengejek namun ternyata dia salah mengira.

"Aku sama hancurnya sepertimu hyung. . .oh ayolah." ungkap Chanyeol tanpa mau menutupi kebenarannya.

Junmyeon berdecih, "Jika kau merasa hancur kenapa masih berdiam diri disini?"

"Duduklah hyung lalu kita nikmati segelas wine merahku? Berminat?" tawar Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan mata menggoda.

"Enyah kau!" desis Junmyeon.

"Hahahahaha." tawa Chanyeol melihat ekspresi wajah Junmyeon.

"Kau butuh pelampiasan hyung? Aku tau amarahmu jauh berkali kali lipat dariku."

Ungkapan Chanyeol menyadarkan Junmyeon untuk beberapa detik bahwa dia terlalu terbawa suasana, meskipun keadaannya saat ini benar benar mudah sekali terpancing emosi. Menghela nafas untuk mempertahankan emosinya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Chanyeol terdiam menatap gelas kaca di depannya yang sudah terisi dengan wine merah kesukaannya lalu tanpa berkata apapun melemparkannya ke arah barisan botol wine dalam jejeran etalase hingga pecah dan hancur.

Well, siapa yang bilang membutuhkan pelampiasan?

"Ini permainannya,"

Junmyeon terdiam memerhatikan emosi yang terpancar jelas dari raut wajah seorang Park, "Dia menyekap kekasihku juga banyak orang lainnya lalu menghilangkan jejak di korea seolah dia sudah tidak ada disini."

Jadi, seorang Park Chanyeol juga sudah kecolongan?

Oh, ini hal yang mengejutkan untuk Junmyeon ketahui, tapi raut wajah kelam itu berubah cepat menatap Junmyeon dengan senyum mengembang tanpa rasa emosi yang tadi berkobar.

"Kita beri kesempatan untuk mereka hyung lagipula masih banyak yang perlu kita pikirkan."

"Aku tau kau kemari karena menagih ucapanku di hari itu-"

"Dan hyung. . .kau bisa pegang ucapanku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akan aku hancurkan pernikahan mereka dan juga wu yifan."

Junmyeon tidak tau kenap dia mau percaya dengan lelaki yang dia anggap gila di depannya ini. Lihat tingkahnya.

Namun satu hal yang Junmyeon yakini, Park Chanyeol tidak akan diam saja dan selalu ada yang dapat membawanya pada target permainannya seperti dahulu ketika dia memerangkap Kim dan Zhang dalam sebuah pertemuan.

.

.

.

"Apa hari ini aku boleh pulang?"

Hakyeon menatap lelah pada Minseok yang menanyakan padanya hal yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Showluo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah ranjang Minseok yang baru saja beristirahat dari terapinta beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Apa yang begitu kau harapkan setelah sampai di rumah?"

Pertanyaan Showluo yang terkesan menantang Minseon membuat Kim tertua itu menunduk, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Apa kau masih belum tau juga jika semua orang yang ada disini berusaha membuatmu untuk kembali pulih?" tanya Showluo lagi.

Dan Jongdae menghela nafas melihatnya.

Puk

Tangan Showluo menepuk pundak Kim tertua yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri. Meskipun keberadaan Yixing saat ini benar benar membuatnya marah juga panik namun dia tidak pernah lupa pada adiknya yang satu ini. Lagipula dia sudah meminta Victoria kembali ke Changsa menemui Baba untuk menyampaikan informasi ini. Dan lagi dia masih menunggu kabar dari Chenle juga Renjun.

"Kau harus sembuh dulu xiuminie."

Dan panggilan kecil dari pewaris utama Zhang membuat Minseok menatap dengan bola mata berkaca kaca.

"Aku menyesal . . . Kemarin Kyungsoo dan sekarang yixing hiks . . .hyung. . .maaf."

Jongdae membawa kekasihnya dalam pelukan penenang, tau akan apa yang dia tahan selama ini. Semua orang sekarang memang sedang dalam masa terendah mereka. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh semua orang dalam ruangan itu seorang pemuda tengah menutup pintu kamar inap Minseok dengan pelan.

Menyisakan satu amarah yang semakin mendalam.

Wu melakukan banyak kesalahan dengan melukai semua orang, berawal dari Minseok, Kyungsoo hingga Yixing.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah keluar rumah sakit menuju basement tempat dia memarkirkan mobilnya. Dan Tuan Kim tau akan hal itu. Melirik Taekwoon yang ada di belakangnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Penjelasan yang kau ucapkan tadi sudah keseluruhannya?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Sudah tuan, ini bukan hal yang serius jadi tuan muda sudah dipastikan kesembuhannya namun harus ada yang selalu didekatnya setiap saat." balas Taekwoon.

"Lalu jika aku menugaskanmu untuk menjaganya apa kau siap?" tanya Tuan Kim lagi.

"Saya bersedia tuan, kapanpun itu."

"Siapkan perlengkapanmu. Kalian akan berangkat besok."

Ayah mana tidak akan turun tangan ketika melihat anak anaknya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Karena hal ini juga Tuan Kim kembali dari California untuk menemui anaknya. Karena dia tau jika keberadaan semua keluarga akan memanas dalam konflik Wu.

Bersiaplah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar keras kepala!" desis seoarang anak buah hendak kembali melayangkan balok kayu pada kaki Baekhyun.

"Cukup! Kita hanya ditugaskan untuk menyiksanya bukan membuatnya lumpuh." seorang salah satu dari mereka menahannya.

"Kita tinggalkan dia dulu."

Dan setelahnya suara pintu tertutup akan kepergian anak buah Wu membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh dengan lebam dan darah di pelipis, sudut bibi robek.

Baekhyun menatap pintu dengan pandangan bola mata yang seolah dapat membunuh siapapun yang bersitatap dengannya, "Kau akan mati besok, Yuan!"

"Aku berjanji bahwa kau akan mati di tanganku."

Kedua tangan terikat itu bergerak gerak kecil dibalik tubuhnya, menggeserkan kulit yang memerah karena tali ikatan tangan tanpa peduli akan rasa sakitnya. Hingga sebuah gelang yang terselip di antara ikatan ikatan itu dapat terlepas.

Tangan kiri Baekhyun semakin gencar menggerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri sebisa dia membuat longgar ikatannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap di tempat dan menariknya berlawanan arah tanpa peduli pergelangan itu berubah menjadi pedih merah dan berdarah. Jemari lentiknya berhasil meraih gelang besi dengan sebuah pisau kecil bergerigi sebagai hiasannya yang hanya sepanjang 5 cm lalu tanpa menunggu lama menyelipkan sebuah jemari kedalam lingkaran gelang itu dan menariknya hingga lepas.

Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai, seolah dengan putusnya gelang miliknya dia bisa bebas dari sini meski pergelangannya sebelah kiri tengah meneteskan darah dan rasa pedih teramat.

Namun yang memang bisa membuatnya keluar dari sini meski dia tidak tau apa pisau geriginya yang tidak terlalu tajam mampu memutuskan ikatan ini. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya tersenyum semakin lembar adalah-

"Park chanyeol, cepat kemari dan bunuh mereka semua." desis Baekhyun.

"Lakukan dengan caramu, karena aku-"

.

.

.

.

"Tidak akan menahanmu lagi, untuk membunuhnya."

Dan gps yang terpasang dalam gelang milik Baekhyun mulai mengaktifkan keberadaannya. Hingga tersambung kedalam komputer seseorang yang sudah bersiap menunggu perintahnya.

Park Chanyeol menatap gps yang menyala dengan senyuman mengembang, "Akhirnya kau menyerah dengan caramu sayang, tapi tidak apa karena keinginanmu sekarang ini adalah perintah untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menghentikan langkah kakinya keluar dari basement rumah sakit, berdecak pelan kala Jhope benar benar masih setia membuntutinya.

"Ck, keluarlah sebelum aku melempar kepalamu dengan sepatuku jhope!"

Tertawa pelan dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Jhope keluar dari balik mobil audi Junmyeon. Membuat Junmyeon menghela nafas dibuatnya.

"Kufikir hyung tidak mau bicara atau menegurku lagi." ucap Jhope menyamai langkah Junmyeon di sampingnya.

"Maaf jika itu menggangumu." balas Junmyeon pelan.

Jhope menghentikan langkahnya seketika, mendengar pimpinan Kim meminta maaf karena hal kecil membuatnya terdiam mencerna yang baru saja terjadi, ini hal yang langka.

"Apa kau akan diam seperti patung disana?" tanya Junmyeon jengah dengan sikap Jhope.

"E-eh, tunggu hyung."

.

.

.

.

"Kau datang,"

Junmyeon memasuki ruangan Minseok dengan Jhope di belakangnya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang hyung?"

"Sudah baik junmyeon dan kurasa tubuhku sudah benar benar normal sekarang." jawab Minseok dengan memberenggut.

"Dia merasa menjadi orang yang tidak normal beberapa hari yang lalu sepertinya." goda Taekwoon yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan Minseok. Mengundang kekehan pelan dari Junmyeon.

Melihat hyung tertua sudah menunjukkan keadaan yang membaik membuat Junmyeon merasa sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan sebenarnya sedikit menyesal karena selama tiga hari dia tidak sering sering berada di rumah sakit karena sibuk melacak keberadaan Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

Namun sekarang semua sudah lebih membaik dan mungkin ini juga saatnya untuk memulai menentukan langkah mereka.

Cklek

Junmyeon menutup pintu kamar inap Minseok pelan, menatap kesamping kursi tunggu luar ruangan dimana Showluo duduk disana, menghela nafas Junmyeon berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping pewaris utama Zhang yang masih sibuk dengan teleponnya.

"Baiklah renjun coba kirimkan orang untuk memastikan keberadaan mereka sebelum kita kesana."

Klik.

"Hyung." panggil Junmyeon duduk mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dengan kedua siku menunpu di pahanya.

"Maaf. . .aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu selama tiga hari karena kejadian itu. . .aku merasa-"

"Aku juga ada disini bersamamu junmyeon,"

"Aku tau, tapi hyung aku merasa gagal akan janjiku padamu untuk menjaganya."

Showluo tersenyum mahfum, "Kau memang sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjaganya. Jadi aku hanya tinggal menunggumu untuk mengambilnya kembali."

"Meskipun ini adalah pertunangan dua keluarga namun aku pribadi tidak penah menyetujuinya, aku yakin kau tau alasanku." tambah Showluo.

"Hyung. . .masih percaya padaku?" tanya Junmyeon tidak percaya.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat protektif terhadap Yixing, tapi harus aku akui jika. . .kau harapanku junmyeon dan mungkin kau orang pertama yang aku percaya untuk dekat dengan adikku."

Junmyeon tau jika dia sudah masuk terlalu dalam dan tidak bisa kembali ke tempatnya semula. Maka dia akan melanjutkannya meski di depan dia harus berhadapan dengan ikatan suci yang sudah melingkar di jemari tunangan Wu.

Setidaknya, lebih baik dibanding sumpah dan janji suci di depan pastur gereja.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui, junmyeon kau berminat mengantarku?"

.

.

Junmyeon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan pikiran terpusat oleh perkataan Chanyeol yang menelponnya tadi, dan Showluo nampak menyetujui hal itu. Membawa kedua pimpinan muda itu bersiap akan apa yang akan sebentar lagi mereka temui di mansion Kim. Karena hal itu mobil audi di pacu Junmyeon untuk segera sampai di mansion mereka.

Renjun dan Chenle sudah berdiri menunggu kedatangan mobil Junmyeon yang membawa Showluo ikut serta dan tidak menunggu lama mobilnya sudah memasuki kawasan mansion Kim.

Junmyeon dan Showluo keluar lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Yang ketika mereka memasuki ruang keluarga sudah disambut oleh Jhope, Taehyung, Jungkook. Chanyeol dan Jongdae ada disana sedang membahas sesuatu yang nampaknya serius lalu Jongin mulai turun dari kamarnya dengan raut tegas.

Renjun dan Chenle mengekor di belakang Junmyeon dan Showluo lalu menyerahkan sebuah tablet untuk pewaris utama Zhang, yang langsung di perhatikan dengan serius oleh Showluo.

"Katakan padaku sekarang." perintah Junmyeon menarik atensi Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

Jungkook membalikkan layar laptopnya menghadap Junmyeon yang duduk di seberang meja, "Ini beberapa foto keberadaan Wu dan anak buahnya sehari yang lalu."

"Boseong?" tanya Junmyeon, menyergit melihat denah yang di tunjukkan Jungkook.

Sementara Chanyeol menyeringai melihat kerja Jungkook. Lumayan juga. Sementara Showluo hanya memperhatikan dalam diam dan dia sadar sepenuhnya akan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol.

Dasar.

Sementara Chenle dan Renjun saling berpandangan, mereka berdua membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook namun tidak mengerti dengan reaksi pandangan dari Showluo.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu,"

Ucapan Chanyeol mengundang kernyitan mendalam pada Jhope dan Taehyung juga Chenle dan Renjun. Well, wajar karena mereka tau bagaimana mereka memperoleh data itu dan melihat bagaimana sulitnya. Sementara Jomgdae dan Junmyeon terdiam memperhatikan Chanyeol berbicara.

"Jeju!" balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Bagaiman kau bisa yakin?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Aku kenal siapa yang kita hadapi."

Jongin yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggiran sofa bersuara, "Mereka ingin memecah kita,"

"Membuat kita berfikir bahwa itu benar namun itu hanya sebuah jebakan." tambah Jongin.

"Jongin-" Jongdae hendak bertanya namun ditahan.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya. . ." sela Jongin dengan tatapan mata menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Junmyeon.

Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kertas foto hitam putih yang dibaliknya sudah bertuliskan 'boseong' dan foto itu adalah dimana terlihat sebuah tangan penuh dengan darah.

Junmyeon mengepalkan tangannya kuat, namun Jongin kembali berucap dengan raut emosi tenang, "Aku tau kau lebih mengerti dan faham tentang saudara tirimu, jadi katakan!"

Chanyeol menyeringai melihatnya, "Boseong adalah tempat dimana kalian akan menemukan Kyungsoo disana, aku tidak tau siapa yang akan ada disana namun dapat dipastikan jika yifan menunggu kedatangan orang yang paling dia tunggu."

Jongin berdecih, "Itu sudah pasti kau . . . .dan junmyeon hyung."

"Aku yang akan menyelamatkan kyungsoo sendiri." putus Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu." tegas Junmyeon.

"Aku akan tetap berangkat-" sahut Jongin terpotong.

"Biarkan aku ikut," sela Jungkook.

"Foto itu sudah seperti undangan untuk kita, dapat dipastikan jika memang yifan menginginkan kita untuk kesana." ucap Jongdae.

"Tapi dengan jeju- Aku yakin jika byun baekhyun yang kau maksudkan disitu." tambah Jongdae.

Double Shit!

Jongdae menyeringai saat tau wajah keruh Chanyeol saat ini. Jongdae tebak jika Chanyeol mendapat informasi itu dari gps yang dia pasang untuk kekasih mungilnya. Karena kemungkinan dia memiliki mata mata saat ini sangat nihil, karena Jongdae tau setelah tertangkapnya Baekhyun. Wu menjaga ketat siapa dan darimana latar belakang anak buahnya.

Oh, seseorang tolong katakan pada Chanyeol untuk mengingatkan bahwa Kim nomer dua memiliki segala macam informasi dan pemikiran jeniusnya.

Dan sebuah fakta yang tidak diketahui Chanyeol adalah, selama dia menjadikan Jongdae kartu as miliknya dia juga harus merelakan Jongdae mengetahui segala kisah masa kelamnya. Sambil menyelam minum air, mungkin itu cocok.

Showluo tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Memang benar jika baekhyun ada disana, namun wu yifan juga tidak akan jauh jauh dari zhang yixing."

Sekarang ganti Chanyeol yang tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi wajah Showluo dan Junmyeon yang berubah sepersekian detik.

Kena kau!

"Mereka memilih pulau kecil jeju untuk persembunyian, mengatur dan mengawasi siapa saja yang masuk kedalam teritori mereka."

Tak

Dan foto foto aktifitas anak buah Yifan tertangkap kamera ada disana. Dan juga Yuan,wanita itu terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk pada salah satu rumah.

"Jhope, kalian bertiga ikutlah dengan Jongin."

Perintah Junmyeon membuat mereka bertiga dan Jongin menatap ke arah Junmyeon, "Jangan konyol hyung, lalu siapa yang akan bersamamu?"

Junmyeon tersenyum mendengar Jongin berucap reflek dengan pandangan khawatirnya, "Aku akan pergi dengan Chanyeol."

Jongin berdecih melihat kebiasaan hyungnya. Sementara Jongdae terkekeh menepuk pundak Jongin. Meskipun semarah apapun namun si kecil Kim akan tetap mengkhawatirkan hyungnya.

"Setidaknya aku tau jika adikku akan kalian selamatkan. Aku akan dibelakangmu Junmyeon." tegas Showluo.

"Kami juga akan ikut denganmu hyung."

Dan seluruh pandangan mata tertuju pada sosok Ten, Taeyong, Doyoung juga Jeno yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruangan.

"Ayo bersiap!"

Dan Junmyeon tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah anak didik appanya. Beralih menatap Jongdae, "Jaga Minseok hyung, jongdae."

"Tentu hyung."

Karena perjalanannya kali ini mungkin akan berlangsung lama dan panjang. Mengingat Wu cukup pandai memilih lokasi yang bisa di tempuh lebih dari berjam jam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan masih terdiam di sofa depan ranjang dimana Yixing di ikat, menyaksikan tubuh polos tanpa benang itu menggeliat dan bergerak menggoda karena tumbukan dari vibrator yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh polos itu sudah basah berlelehkan sperma yang sudah kesekian kalinya keluar.

Bangkit mendekati ranjang, Yifan mengambil sebilah pisau yang ada di atas meja nakas dan memotong tali yang terbentang di kaki ranjang namun tidak melepas ikatan di kedua kaki kecil Yixing. Menatap dengan wajah mengeras lalu kembali memotong tali yang terbentang untuk mengikat kedua tangan Yixing dan mengikatnya menjadi satu hingga kedua pergelangan tangan itu justru semakin tidak memiliki ruang untuk bergerak.

"Bangun!"

Tanpa peduli rasa perih yang dirasakan Yixing,pergelangan tangan yang sudah terikat menjadi satu itu di tarik paksa untuk membuatnya duduk meski saat ini dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan sekitar karena vibrator dalam lubangnya senantiasa menumbuk tanpa ampun dan dapat dia yakini bahwa itu akan menimbulkan luka lecet yang parah. Yifan melipat kedua kaki Yixing memaksanya terduduk di pangkuannya, menghadapnya.

"Aahh. .aakhh!"

"Panggil namaku dan memohonlah untukku xingie. . "

"Ti. .akkh tidak, kau. .akkhh bukan . .yifan aakhh!"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala!"

Dan tanpa perasaan Yifan melesakkan giginya pada leher putih Yixing mengigitnya, mengoyaknya dengan gigi gigi putihnya hinga rasa asin terkecap di lidahnya. Belum puas dengan satu karya buatannya Yifan mengingit lagi sisi leher yang lain meninggalkan banyak luka disana.

"Hiks. . .aaakkhh. . .hiks. .junmyeon. .hiks."

Sret

"Aakkhh!"

Yifan menatap marah pada Yixing yang jelas jelas memanggil nama Junmyeon di hadapannya hingga dia menjambak rambut belakangnya hingga membuat Yixing mendongak sakit, "Kenapa justru nama si brengsek itu yang kau sebut hah!"

"Kau bukan. . .wu yifan. .yang aku kenal! AKHH!"

Yifan menarik kedua ikatan tangan Yixing ke atas lalu membenturkan tubuh kecil itu pada headboard dengan keras hingga menimbulkan debuman dan rintihan Yixing.

"Cukup panggil dan memohonlah padaku maka semua akan baik baik saja xing er!"

"Ti-aahh. .dak!"

Bukk

Sebuah pukulan telak dilayangkan Yifan hingga membuat Yixing terpelanting di atas ranjang, "Kau tau, aku lebih berminat menghajarmu daripada melakukan ini yixing."

Mencabut vibrator yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya, bukannya merasa lega Yixing justru merasa lemas seketika dan menurut saja saat lengannya di tarik hingga berhadapan dengan Yifan kembali.

Menancapkan kukunya untuk mencekik leher Yixing kembali, "Kau tau jika kemarahanku adalah hal yang buruk untukmu yixing."

"Kembali padaku sekarang juga!"

"Tid-aakhh tidakk! Kembalikan ukh . . aku pada jun-"

Bukk!

Prang!

Tubuh lemahnya kembali menerima pukulan di sisi wajah hingga terlempar ke pinggir ranjang dan tersungkur ke lantai setelah menjatuhkan gelas kaca.

Yixing terisak kecil, tubuh sakit, perih dan sobek bagian bawah tubuhnya dan sekarang lengan juga jemarinya harus ikut terkena tancapan serpihan kecil gelas kaca.

"Junmyeon. . .hiks. . .hiks."

Yifan kembali menyeret Yixing untuk bangkit dan melemparkannya ke atas ranjang, "Apa. kau benar benar berharap pada Junmyeon?"

"Dia tidak akan kemari, dia akan lebih menyelamatkan adik kecilnya dibanding denganmu."

"K-kau apakan . .kyungsoo?"

"Membuatnya sekarat. Lalu mungkin dia akan memilih untuk menyelamatkannya daripada kemari dan-"

Yixing menatap Yifan marah dan melayangkan pukulan pukulan lemah pada dada bidang lelaki Wu di depannya itu,

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Diam!"

"Kau bukan wu yifan yang ku kenal! Hiks! Pergi! Hiks aku membencimu!"

"Junmyeon akan kemari hiks junmyeon hiks. ."

Yifan membuka sisa baju yang melekat di tubuhnya lalu menatap Yixing tajam. Kemarahannya memuncak dan dia benar benar marah pada Yixing, Tidak peduli akan melukai si kecil lebih dalam lagi dalam sekali hentak membalikkan tubuhnya hingga terngkurap di atas ranjang, menekuk kedua lututnya dan melesakkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak.

"AAKKH!"

Memacunya tanpa peduli hole itu telah lecet dan hanya mengejar kepuasan sendiri. Menulikan segala pendengarannya akan pekikan, rintihan sakit dan teriakan pilu Yixing. Tidak peduli akan penolakan bahkan panggilan si kecil yang terus memanggil nama Junmyeon.

.

.

.

"Kau bukan wu yifan. . .bukan wu yifan. . .bukan wu yifan. . .bukan wu yifan. . ."

Yixing terus berguman di tengah ambang ketidak sadarannya. Setelahnya bola mata si kecil terpejam karena kelelahan dan pingsan. Yifan mendekap erat tubuh kecil itu melepaskan satu persatu tali ikatan di tangannya dan kaki Yixing. Lalu membaringkan tubuh lemah dalam perlindungan selimut yang menutupinya.

"Kembalilah padaku dan kita akan hidup bahagia sayang."

Tanpa tau jika kegiatannya telah disaksikan sepasang mata dari tadi, berdiri di ujung pintu. Meremat kemejanya di bagian dada dengan mata memanas dan tubuh lemas.

"Hiks. . .gege. . .hiks."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Tap

Tap

Tap

Baekhyun menatap tajam pada pemuda yang melangkah mendekat padanya, "Jika kau kemari atas perintah wu yifan, jangan harap kau mendapat jawaban yang kau inginkan dariku."

Seokjin -pemuda tadi- duduk bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun dengan wajah frustasi dan memohon.

Bruk

"Aku akan mengabdi untukmu hyung. . . ."

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya.

"Tapi kumohon. . . .selamatkan yixing hyung."

"Brengsek! Apa yang dilakukan oleh orang keparat itu!"

Seokjin terdiam dengan pandangan masih menunduk. Tidak mampu menjelaskan lebih detail lagi bagaimana teriakan Yixing terus menggema dari ruang kamar utama.

Menggeleng lemah, Seokjin menatap Baekhyun sekali lagi, "Aku yakin jika baekhyun hyung dapat memanggil chanlei untuk kemari, jadi hyung kumohon kabulkan permintaanku. Dan aku akan membantu hyung untuk keluar dari sini."

Memejamkan kedua bola matanya sebentar. Baekhyun kembali membukanya dan menatap tajam pada Seokjin.

"Dibanding dengan itu, lepaskan ikatanku dan bawa aku pada seseorang yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Cepat!" perintah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks. . .hiks. ."

Tao masih mengusap kasar lelehan air matanya di atas ranjang dengan pandangan menunduk. Hatinya sakit kala melihat Yifan bersama dengan Yixing meskipun dia melakukannya karena kemarahan namun Tao tetap tidak bisa terima akan hal itu. Bagaimana dia dengan segal pengorbanannya selama ini terasa sia sia kala melihat mereka bersama dan ucapan Yifan akan masa depan mereka.

Cklek.

"Menyesali perbuatanmu?"

Ucapan dari seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya membuat Tao tersentak kecil dan terbelalak takut kala tau jika Baekhyun ada disana dapat berjalan bebas ke arahnya.

"Huang zitao, budak tahanan dari zhang showluo yang dibebaskan dengan satu syarat menjauhkan wu yifan dari zhang yixing bagaimanapun caranya, telah gagal menjalankan tugasnya dan sekarang tengah menangis saat melihat keduanya bersatu."

Penjelasan panjang Baekhyun membuat Tao semakin terbelalak dan berdiri menjauhi ranjang. Tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun yang selama ini lucu dan bersahabat tanpa menaruh kecurigaan kepadanya justru mengetahui asal usulnya dengan sangat jelas.

Brakk

Baekhyun sekali gerak mencengkeram leher Tao dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke lemari pakaian dibelakangnya lalu mendesis rendah penuh dengan amarah, "Kenapa kau biarkan mereka berdua bersama? Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir jika gege kesayanganmu itu akan berbalik dan meninggalkanmu?"

"DAN KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJALANKAN PERINTAH ZHANG DENGAN BAIK, HAH!"

Setelahnya, tubuh Tao di benturkan sekali lagi dan melepas cengkeramannya hingga tubuh Tao terperosot tanpa tenaga kebawah.

"Jauhkan mereka sebelum aku membuat kalian menyesal."

Setelahnya, Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa peduli punggung kecil itu terluka lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika tuan berkenan saya bersedia untuk menemani Jongdae hyung dan Minseok hyung dalam perjalanannya ke kanada."

Dan Tuan Kim menatap baik baik manik hitam pemuda tinggi di depannya. Mencari kesungguhan dalam senyum menawannya juga kejujuran di dalamnya. Meski, beliau tidak punya banyak pilihan untuk menolaknya.

Sang pemuda tersenyum, selain karena dia tau banyak apa yang Tuan Kim inginkan dia juga memiliki kunci untuk mempermudah langkah mereka.

 **TBC**

A/n:

Jujur dan maaf,

Jujur. Ini sungguh sulit untuk saya pribadi, karena setiap rated m baik action maupun mature content membuat saya cukup membutuhkan waktu dan mood yang sangat mendukung.

Maaf. Saya banyak tertekan oleh banyak hal dan chap ini bagi saya sangat penting, maaf ini membuat pikiran saya tidak bisa fokus total untuk menyelesaikan cepat. Maaf karena ini harus saya lakukan untuk sebuah totalitas.

Maaf untuk D'Xp yang saya tinggalin gitu aja chatingnya juga maaf buat Kitti nunna yang pm nya ga saya buka apalagi balas. Saya ada di pedalaman dan bermasalah sinyal.

 **See you again guys, thanks. Nextnya, kemungkinan jika terlalu panjang dari ideal penjelasan yang saya rasa, saya akan buat menjadi 2 part. Tunggu saya di hari senin.**

 **Selangkah menuju ending,**

 **Next chap:**

 **chapter 22 : The day.**

 **Thanks buat, Name D'Xp & Aakjendol karena uda bisa nebak, **

**Queen & King utu ga beda jauh ya kukukuku. **

**So, guys coba tebak yang di bawah ini.**

 **Dialog terakhir itu milik siapa?**

 **Thanks guys buat kemaren maaf ga bisa balas satu satu untuk chap ini:**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **viviyeer**

 **micopark**

 **MinieZhang**

 **RainEXO**

 **Geraldine XOXO**

 **Aakjendol**

 **Minge-ni**

 **Name D' Xp**

 **ChennyChen**

 **D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

 **adindallss**

 **angsongsaening**

 **KittiToKitti**

Review please~

HeartBreaker by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

Ace by Pearl Luce.

.

.

 _Luce,_

 _With love_

 _30 Januari 2017_


	22. Chapter 22

**ACE**

Inilah hari yang di tunggu, memulai permainan terbaik kalian dalam setiap langkah hati hatinya.

Usaha dan kerjasama tanpa mengenal siapa asal mula kalian masing masing,

Kepercayaan menjadi hal utama yang dipertanyakan,

Rasa kecewa dan frustasi adalah hal yang berpendar disetiap dada,

Egois dan keinginan memiliki tanpa mau mengalah,

Hingga akhirnya saling bertemu,

Ketiga raja yang sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan segala kemungkinan terburuknya.

This is Ace,

Dimana pilihanmu sekarang?

Inilah permainan terakhir dari lingkaran berdarah keluarga Wu,

Persiapan dirimu untuk pilihan terburuk dan ambil apa yang telah menjadi milikmu,

Cinta- tahta- atau kepercayaan.

Wu dengan

Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo dan Zhang Yixing

.

.

.

Crime for mafia life and other

Romance, BxB, typo (s)

Don't plagiat

.

Rated M

.

.

D'Xp ft Luce original idea

.

Luce with Ace

D'Xp with HeartBreaker

.

.

 _ **The day**_

.

.

"Appa akan mengizinkanmu untuk pergi ikut menyelamatkan yixing-"

Perkataan Tuan Kim membuat Minseok menatap tidak percaya dan juga senang di waktu yang bersamaan. Bagaimana dia mampu bertahan untuk memaksa dirinya diam disini dengan hanya beristirahat di setiap waktunya, sedangkan kedua adik manisnya tengah berjuang untuk bertahan diluar sana.

Minseok mengangguk dan raut wajah tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Appanya, "Tapi apa kau akan benar benar menurut setelahnya akan beristirahat lebih banyak lagi dan tidak merengek ketika melakukan check up?"

"Aku berjanji!" sahut Minseok cepat.

Taekwoon masuk dengan kedua tangan di masukkan kedalam saku jas putihnya, "Jadikan keinginanmu untuk membuat energi positif untuk sembuh."

"Tentu! Aku akan melakukan, sungguh appa aku ingin menemui yixing dan Kyungsoo untuk melihat keadaan mereka berdua." ujar Minseok mengebu gebu.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah sekarang?"

"Eh! Sungguh!"

.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap Jongdae seolah mencari kesungguhan di wajah kekasihnya yang saat ini berjalan di sampingnya, menghela nafas menetralkan degup jantungnya. Tidak percaya jika Appanya yang selalu melarang dirinya untuk melakukan apapun dan akan sangat protektif terhadap dirinya, justru mengizinkannya untuk pergi bersama dengan Jongdae.

Dengan mengeratkan mantelnya, menolak angin yang berhembus dingin membekukan tulang. Melangkah di antara Jongdae di sampingnya dan Taekwoon yang ada di belakangnya mengawasi, mereka berada di tengah keramaian keberangkatan bandara incheon. Hingga langkah mereka terhenti, seorang pemuda tinggi menampilkan senyum menawannya dengan melepas kaca mata hitam yang membingkai wajah tampannya,

"Senang atas kesembuhanmu hyung, izinkan aku menjadi guide kalian selama di tanah kanada."

Dan Minseok menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ini tidak mungkin!?

Seorang, Park Sehun?

Guide? Hell! Apa yang mereka sembunyikan darinya!

Minseok tau jika ini adalah izin Appanya, lalu- akh! Kenapa ada Sehun disini! Sialan!

Bagaimana bisa Tuan Kim mampu memberikan izin untuk seorang Sehun untuk mengikuti mereka ke Kanada, walaupun Minseok tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan perjalanan ke Kanada. Tapi dia tau siapa ayahnya, yang akan melakukan apapun dengan sangat hati hati dan matang. Tidak bisa dekat dengan seseorang yang baru dia kenal sekalipun sudah dalam jangka waktu lebih dari satu tahun. Tuan Kim bukan orang yang mudah untuk di dekati jadi setiap kegiatannya akan beliau lakukan hanya dengan dan atas kerja dan kesanggupan para kolega dan tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

Jongdae yang mengerti kepanikan dan rasa ingin tau yang besar pada dirinya memberi sebuah remasan kecil di tangan kecil itu, "Kita pergi sekarang, sehun."

Dan Sehun tersenyum menanggapinya lalu memakai kaca matanya lagi dan mulai berjalan lebih dahulu. Berbaur dengan orang orang yang lalu lalang untuk memulai perjalanan mereka. Jongdae menggenggam jemari Minseok erat dengan pandangan terus mengarah ke depan, tidak membiarkan Minseok menjauh darinya barang sedikitpun. Taekwoon menyelesaikan teleponnya cepat ketika mereka memasuki pemeriksaan perlengkapan melirik kebelakang dimana tiga orang pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang kontras ikut mengantri di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, kim junmyeon, jongdae juga tiga orang lainnya ada di bandara incheon pagi ini."

Yifan mematikan teleponnya setelah mendengarkan informasi dari bawahannya akan pergerakan Kim. Menatap pada sosok rapuh yang terpejam berselimut hingga batas lehernya. Berbalik menuju pintu keluar dan menguncinya dari luar.

Sedikit menatap penuh kernyitan di dahinya, kala seorang bawahan menunduk untuk menghadapnya, "Tuan tao. . . .maaf tuan muda sa-"

Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan perkataan dari bawahannya Yifan berlari melewati lorong rumahnya dan menuruni tangga guna sampai kedalam kamar Tao, yang sempat dia lupakan sejenak kedatangan Yixing kemarin. Dengan tidak sabaran Yifan membuka pintu kasar.

Brak

"TAO-ER!"

"Ge. .ge. . ."

Tao tengah terduduk di tengah ranjang dengan wajah menahan sakit dan langsung memeluk Yifan erat kala sang pemimpin Wu duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya, terisak pilu di dada Yifan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Wajah Yifan mengeras, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Yang hanya di balas oleh gelengan lemah dari Tao dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Yifan. Dalam benak Tao tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan antara sakit karena tubuhnya terasa remuk lagi atau sakit karena bayangan Yifan ketika bersama dengan Yixing berputar dalam benaknya.

"Ssttt. . .katakan sesuatu tao er, bagian mana yang sakit?" Yifan berusaha melonggarkan pelukan dari si kecil namun di balas gelengan dengan reflek mengetatkan pelukannya ke tubuh Yifan.

"Ge. . Hiks. .ge. .hiks. . .jangan tinggalkan aku. .jangan. .hiks." isak Tao.

Yifan merasa hatinya nyilu dan teriris benda tajam tak kasat mata, hingga jemari lebar itu berkesempatan mengusap usap bahu kecil Tao di dekapannya, "Aku tidak akan pergi tao er, aku disini bersamamu."

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya lalu setelahnya jika yang Yifan kira dengan hanya sebuah usapan di bahu juga kata kata penenang mampu membuat Tao terdiam maka dia salah. Tao justru semakin manangis keras hingga tersedu sedu.

"Tao er-hentikan!"

Yifan melonggarkan pelukan si kecil paksa memegang kedua bahu si kecil yang bergerak naik turun dengan wajah memerah dan basah karena air mata. Yifan menatap sedih, "Katakan padaku ada apa? Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Siapa dia, katakan tao er!"

Tao hanya menggeleng lemah dengan masih menangis dan belum berhenti. Yifan menghela nafas sedih karenanya lalu membawa Tao kembali dalam dekapannya memberinya usapan penenang yang hanya bisa dia lakukan, mengecup penuh perasaan pada pucuk kepala Tao yang berharap dapat membuatnya tenang.

Berselang beberapa menit kemudian Yifan masih tetap memeluk tubuh bergetar akan tangis dalam dekapannya meski sekarang sudah tidak seperti tadi, tangisan Tao sudah berhenti dan hanya menyisakan sesenggukan sesekali, melepaskan diri dari dekapan Yifan membuat Tao reflek mengusap kasar wajahnya yang merah nan basah.

Melihat hal itu, Yifan mengambil kedua tangan Tao. Menyingkirkannya dan menggantikan dengan jemarinya mengusap perlahan lelehan air mata si kecil, menangkup wajah penyuka panda itu dengan dua tangan dan membuatnya mendongak. Menatap lekat lekat wajah manis yang seharusnya bisa memancarkan kegembiraan. Yifan mengharapkan hal itu dalam lubuk hati paling dalamnya hingga membuatnya sedikit sedih disini kala wajah yang selalu membuatnya diam diam tersenyum justru basah oleh air mata. Mempersempit jarak keduanya hingga Yifan mulai menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya mengecap perlahan manisnya bibir si kecil. Mencoba meredam sesenggukan yang masih sanggup terdengar.

Tao memejamkan kedua bola matanya yang panas kelamaan menangis untuk menerima sapuan bibir Yifan, sekelibat bayangan Yifan dengan Yixing justru hingga dalam memorinya hingga ketika Yifan mengambil inisiatif untuk melepas ciuman mereka Tao dengan cepat mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang pemimpin Wu dan beralih duduk diatas pangkuannya dengan mulai melumat bibir Yifan terlampau buru buru dan panas.

Sekejap tindakan Tao membuat Yifan terperanjat namun setelahnya mulai mengikuti alur permainan yang sudah Tao ciptakan hingga kecipak dan pertarungan lidah untuk saling melilit membuatnya mulai membaringkan tubuh kecil dalam pangkuannya ke atas pembaringan dengan hati hati sekali. Lalu melanjutkan menghisap lidah Tao hingga membuat sang empu mengerang dalam ciumannya.

Sadar akan perbuatannya, Yifan mengakhiri lumatan mereka melihat wajah Tao yang sudah tidak basah oleh air mata namun justru semakin memerah pekat, membuat Yifan tersenyum. Merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi pemandangannya lalu merebahkan dirinya disamping Tao dan memeluknya hangat dengan hati hati.

"Sekarang istirahat lah. . ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Bola mata puppy itu berpendar menelusuri setiap jengkal ruangan bernuasa dominan putih yang nampak sepi. Setapak demi setapak dia langkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang satu satunya dalam ruangan itu, dimana Yixing tengah terbaring di sana.

Baekhyun menatap penuh banyak emosi yang berkecamuk kala melihat sudut bibir hyung kecilnya terluka dan nampak mengering juga tulang pipi sebelah kanan yang nampak lebam. Menarik turun secara perlahan selimut hangat yang menutupi sebatas leher putih Yixing, Baekhyun kembali dibuat tidak percaya akan luka luka di leher hingga bahu putih Yixing yang mulai membiru. Jemari Baekhyun yang menggenggam ujung selimut itu bergetar ketika dia semakin menarik ujung kain fabrik itu kebawah dan-cukup!

Setetes air mata menuruni pipinya, memalingkan wajah setelah kembali menyelimuti Yixing. Menatap kembali tubuh lemah rapuh yang berbaring itu dengan bola mata memanas, "Hyung. . . .kumohon bertahanlah."

Lalu bertekad akan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk dapat menyelamatkan hyung satu satunya untuk keluar dari neraka ini, "Tunggu aku sebentar lagi hyung. . . .dan akan aku buat dia menyesal karenamu."

Setelahnya tubuh mungil itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Yixing dan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

Cklek

Tanpa tau jika sosok yang dia kira tertidur sebenarnya sudah menyadari kehadirannya, yang sekarang kembali meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruangan lain guna menemukan Yuan atau paling tidak bertemu dengan Wu Yifan, mengambil kesempatan lain untuk membunuh kedua patner dan pimpinan Wu yang saat ini ada di atap yang sama dengannya. Emosi Baekhyun terbakar sepenuhnya tau akan fakta bahwa Yixing hyung kecilnya telah dibuat terluka. Namun belum sampai dia pada anak tangga yang ada di ujung lorong. Baekhyun sudah ketahuan oleh seorang anak buah yang langsung berteriak bahwa tahanan mereka telah lepas.

"Mau kemana kau!"

"Shit!"

Mengumpat karena ketahuan Baekhyun mulai melayangkan pukulan pada sisi kiri wajah anak buah Yifan namun berhasil dihindari. Namun belum selesai pria itu menghindari pukulan Baekhyun sudah melayangkan kaki kirinya yang tepat mengenai wajah salah satu anak buah Yifan hingga tersungkur.

Tidak begitu lama beberapa orang mulai datang dan membuat Baekhyun semakin kerepotan hingga memutuskan untuk melarikan diri daripada kehabisan tenaga menghadapi anak buah Yifan yang semakin berdatangan.

"Kejar dia!"

Setelah perintah pengejaran pun tak terelakkan membuat keributan semakin banyak dan semakin mempersulit diri Baekhyun sendiri. Oh tau begini dia akan memilih kabur atau mengendap endap menikam jantung Yifan di malam nanti. Tapi siapa yang akan tahan jika tau hyung kesayangannya sudah lebam sana sini dan mengalami hal hal buruk yang tanpa bisa dia cegah. Oh Shit! Wu Yifan dan segala sifat brengseknya akan segera Baekhyun lenyapkan. Segera!

"Berhenti kau!"

Terpojok oleh seseorang pemuda di depannya dan dua orang lagi di belakang Baekhyun. Tanpa peduli apapun menarik sebuah vas bunga yang menjadi hiasan meja di sisi lorong itu dan melemparkan kepada pemuda di depannya. Mengecoh dengan gerakan cepat melayangkan kakinya untuk memukul area leher hingga merobohkan pemuda di depannya. Tidak sampai disitu, kedua orang di belakang Baekhyun mulai melayangkan pukulan kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun yang langsung di hindari dan menarik salah satu tangan disana lalu memberikan pukulan telak pada wajah dan perut hingga mendorong tubuhnya. Lalu berlari lagi untuk menghindari serangan anak buah Wu laninya yang juga mulai berdatangan.

Seokjin yang mendengar keributan itu tau bahwa ini pastilah Baekhyun yang sudah mulai ketahuan untuk melarikan diri dan benar saja, di ujung lorong ruangan paling belakang mansion besar ini Seokjin mulai menunggu Baekhyun yang sudah terdengar dari larinya akan menuju ujung lorong ini.

Hingga benar saja, di sana Baekhyun berlari dari belokan dan sesekali menengok kebelakang. Menatap apa yang menghadap di ujung lorong terakhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum melayangkan pukulan langsung yang di hindari Seokjin lalu ganti menghindar pukulan Seokjin yang akan di layangkan ke arah perutnya memgambil kesempatan yang ada Baekhyun menarik lengan Seokjin dan memelintirnya kebelakang.

Berucap pelan, "Jaga dia selama aku pergi dan bersiaplah untuk rencana terakhirku seokjin ah."

Selanjutnya menendang tubuh Seokjin hingga tersungkur kedepan menyentuh lantai.

Tersenyum samar Baekhyun kembali berlari setelah di genggamannya sudah ada sebuah kunci dan juga senjata api yang dia rampas dari Seokjin atau lebih tepatnya yang sudah disediakan Seokjin yang sekarang tengah tersenyum dibalik wajahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Dimana dia! Seokjin ah, katakan kemana larinya baekhyun tadi?!"

Beberapa anak buah mulai berdatangan dan membantu Seokjin berdiri dengan kesakitan. Ngomong ngomong tendangan Baekhyun lumayan keras juga di punggungnya. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan bawahan yang menanyakan arah Baekhyun pergi.

Menunjukkan lorong yang berlawanan dengan fakta yang sebenarnya, "Kearah lorong menuju sisi kiri mansion hyung . . . Uhhuk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaahh. . ."

Minseok menghela nafas panjang begitu mereka telah sampai di bandara Macdonald-Cartier, Ottawa Kanada. Lalu kembali mengikuti langkah Sehun dan Jongdae yang lebih dulu di depannya. Sedikit menyergit ketika mereka berdua berhenti kala seorang pemuda berdiri di depan mereka dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Apa kabar hyung, senang akhirnya melihatmu disini."

Itu Johnny, dengan senyum mengembang yang mulai memeluk hangat Jongdae di depannya. Taehyun juga Mark yang tersenyum lebar mulai menghampiri Jongdae. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat reuni singkat hyung dan dongsaeng di depannya, tidak menyangka bahwa kebenaran Kim memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi di Kanada bukan sekedar rumor belaka.

Oh, kumohon ingatkan Sehun tentang siapa orang yang mengacau semua transaksi Wu selama ini diluar rencana Jongdae bersama dengan Park.

Kim Jongdae bukan hanya semata mata pengatur strategi terbaik Kim asal kau tau.

"Hyung. . . .kau serius untuk memulai hal ini dengan markas besar wu?" tanya Mark.

"Kau tau apa jawabanku mark." balas Jongdae.

Johnny tersenyum, "Aku sudah siapkan semuanya hyung."

"Well, boleh aku menyela?" ungkap Sehun selangkah kedepan memulai percakapan.

Minseok dan Taekwoon terdiam melihat apa yang hendak Sehun bicarakan. Sesungguhnya kedua orang ini masih sama sama sangsi akan kehadiran Park Sehun dalam misi mereka kali ini. Hingga lebih memilih diam untuk tau apa tindakan adik dari Park Chanyeol ini.

Jongdae menyergit sementara Johnny mulai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan curiga dan keingintauan yang besar.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi keluarga chanyeol hyung juga, mungkin barang sebentar?" sambung Sehun dengan santai.

Tidak peduli akan raut wajah kaget dan tidak percaya Taekwoon dan Minseok. Sementara, Jongdae langsung menyahuti dengan wajah tegas saat itu juga, "Sehun!"

"Percayalah padaku hyung. . . .seperti rasa percayamu pada kami sebelum sebelumnya." Sehun menyeringai melihat Jongdae memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dan. . . .aku memiliki ini, cukup untuk mempermudah perjalanan kalian. Aku akan menyusulmu hyung."

Setelahnya sebuah kartu yang tidak diketahui apa manfaat juga penjelasannya diselipkan begitu saja oleh Sehun, di saku jas milik Jongdae lalu melenggang pergi setelah menghentikan taksi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan menatap wajah damai Tao yang tertidur dalam dekapannya, mengusap pelan pipi kiri si kecil lalu mulai melepas perlahan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Menyamankan tidur Tao dan menyelimutinya dengan perhatian. Menghela nafas mengingat Tao yang enggan untuk menjelaskan kenapa dia menangis begitu histeris tadi. Yifan meninggalkan kamar Tao setelah memberinya kecupan penuh sayang di dahi,menutup pintu dengan perlahan dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun dikurung, namun ada yang aneh ketika melewati beberapa lorong dikejutkan dengan beberapa barang dan vas bunga hancur di lantai berantakan. Mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun, Yifan dikejutkan oleh dua orang anak buahnya yang tertunduk lesu penuh ketakutan.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Yifan langsung.

Tidak ada sahutan setelah pertanyaannya membuat Yifan mulai terpancing emosi, "Katakan dimana dia!"

"Maaf tuan. . .kami . .telah kehilangan tuan baekhyun." jelas seorang bawahan.

"Brengsek! Anak itu benar benar!" umpat Yifan.

"Temukan dia apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan dia lolos dan berhasil keluar dari pulau ini."

Setelah memberi perintah kepada bawahannya Yidan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan terburu buru.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengumpat sepanjang perjalanannya melarikan diri dari mansion Wu, karena anak buah Yifan terus saja mengejarnya meskipun dia sudah sangat berhati hati dalam memanjat pagar pembatas belakang mansion yang terbuat dari batu bata. Oh Shit, ini bukan hal yang mudah asal kau tau dan dengan dikejar orang orang yang begitu bernafsu denganmu bukanlah pilihan yang mudah.

Terlepas dari pendaratan yang membuat bahunya sakit karena terguling di tanah , Baekhyun kembali bangun dan tanpa peduli apapun lagi terus berlari mebelah hutan pinus di depannya, dia harus terus berlari tanpa kenal lelah untuk dapat keluar dari sini.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat bagaimana perahu boat mereka membelah lautan, sudah dapat di duga bahwa keberadaan Yifan di Jeju untuk mendapatkan akses informasi mengatur setiap kedatangan dan kepergian orang orang yang ada dalam pulau. Sadarkah kalian siapakah yang paling di jaga?

Ya, dan mereka menjaga bagian terpenting mereka untuk tetap di lingkaran rotasinya. Chanyeol mengarahkan Renjun dan Chenle akan arah gps yang ada di ponselnya untuk dilacak lebih detail oleh kedua anak didik Zhang. Tidak butuh waktu lama Renjun sudah dapat menyabotase seluruh akses pelabuhan di pulau jeju. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan kala kedua bocah didikan Zhang ini sama ahlinya dengan orang orang di luar sana. Sementara pendaratan mereka akan mereka lakukan 30 menit lagi.

Penyeberangan ke pulau jeju sebagian besar dilalui dari jalur udara dan hanya 6% yang dilakukan dengan jalur laut, maka dari itu mengambil kesempatan pada persentase terkecil untuk memudahkannya dalam menyamar, Chanyeol menyarankan untuk menggunakan boat.

Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya untuk pertama kalinya, menatap pelabuhan yang mereka datangi dan menatap setiap pasang mata yang ada di sana hingga pandangannya tertuju pada pria dengan baju bermotif garis garis hitam berdiri dengan santai bersandar pada salah satu papan penunjuk arah.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu mengarahkan dagunya untuk ikut serta. Junmyeon beranjak mengikutinya dengan Renjun dan Chenle serta Jeno, Taeyong, Ten dan Doyoung di sekeliling mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain. Ke delapannya dibawa menuju sebuah rumah dekat pelabuhan yang di yakini milik salah satu penduduk. Membuka pintu gerbangnya dan mengikuti pria tadi lebih masuk kedalam rumah minimalis itu.

"Ikuti jalanan utama untuk menyamarkan kedatanganmu dan berhati hatilah."

Setelah mengatakannya sebuah kunci mobil terlempar ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar, lalu satu kunci mobil lagi di berikan pada Ten yang langsung sigap menangkap.

Brumm

Brruummm

"Gumawo hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

Brruummm

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi dengan Jhope yang duduk disamping kemudinya dan Taehyung serta Jungkook dibelakang kemudi yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing.

Menghiraukan padatnya jalanan yang ramai sore hari, tanpa peduli akan terlacak oleh cctv jalanan yang sudah mereka pastikan tidak akan menangkap gambar mereka. Oh, Jungkook sudah menyadapnya untuk hal yang satu itu.

"Sudah dapat dipastikan mereka memang benar menggunakan gudang besar barat gedung olahraga lama itu hyung." jelas Jungkook.

"Kau yakin akan hal itu kookie ya?" tanya Jhope.

"Ya!" jawab Jungkook pasti.

"Bagus." sahut Jongin.

"Aku sudah selesai!" seru Taehyung selanjutnya, Jhope hanya tersenyum melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Kita akan sampai saat menjelang malam," jelas Jhope yang memainkan handsfree di tangannya.

.

.

.

Benar akan perkiraan Jhope akan kedatangan mereka yang dipastikan menjelang malam. Mobil jeep mereka berhenti tidak jauh dari gedung lama yang di jadikan tempat menyekap Kyungsoo yang langsung dilacak dengan Jungkook sementara ketiga yang lainnya mempersiapkan peralatan mereka masing masing dengan senyum iblis mengembang di sudut bibir masing masing.

Sementara, Jungkook melacak dengan menggunakan alat pemindai panas manusia untuk melihat berapa banyak orang yang berjaga didalam, Taehyung mulai menerbangkan drone kameranya dengan sangat hati hati ke sisi kiri gedung sambil melihatnya dengan monitor.

"Jongin hyung. . . .hanya ada delapan orang disana." jelas Jungkook sangsi.

"Apa?" balas Jongin.

Jhope terdiam beberapa menit kemudian, mengeluarkan senjata pelacak bom aktif yang langsung dia bawa keluar dari mobil jeep hati hati. Dan dengan bola mata terkejut menatap tidak percaya pada temuannya.

"Mereka memasang bom aktif daya ledak tinggi dengan alat atur jarak jauh. Dan. . . Itu tersebar di bagian gedung!"

Double Shit!

Jongin mengebrak setir kemudi mobil melampiaskan kemarahannya, sialan kau Wu!

"Kita hancurkan bersih mereka malam ini, tidak peduli berapa peledak mereka! Jungkook retas pengatur peledak mereka!" desis Jongin.

"Baik hyung!"

Setelahnya Jungkook bersiap untuk menyadap keseluruhan peledak mereka, sementara Jongin dan Jhope sudah mulai keluar mobil dan melihat lihat apa masih ada orang lain lagi selain kedelapan orang bawahan Wu yang ada dalam gedung tersebut. Taehyung memastikan bahwa hanya ada mereka saja setelah berkeliling dengan drone kameranya dan kemudian meyerahkan handgun .50 C untuk Jongin dan Uzi SMG untuk Jhope.

"Aku berfikir ketika menggunakan senjata ini akan merasa berada di lapangan perang." Jhope menatap senapan sub mesin ringan miliknya.

Jungkook keluar dari mobilnya setelah siap memasang rompi anti peluru miliknya dengan smartphone yang sudah ada di kantong bajunya. Semua sudah siap dengan senjata masing masing dan mulai mengaktifkan handsfree masing masing.

"Kita hanya berempat, semuanya cover pergerakan jongin hyung dan saling berjaga karena kita tidak akan menyebar jauh kecuali kau taehyung! Dan kookie kau patnerku sekarang." intruksi Jhope, membuat Jungkook mengangguk cepat.

Sementara Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya kedepan sebagai bentuk protes, "Aku ingin protes soal ungkapan patner itu!"

Yang dimana Jongin langsung menyeret anak itu pergi sebelum di amuk oleh Jhope karena sikap kekanakannya.

Jongin dan Taehyung melangkah mendekati gedung dengan mengendap endap bersiap dengan handgun mereka, saat terlihat dari samping gedung bahwa di depan ada 2 orang berjaga berkeliling. Membuat Taehyung mengambil inisiatif melemparkan batu ke arah pukul 11 untuk memancing perhatian mereka.

Dan benar saja, keduanya saling berpandangan denga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka akhirnya berjalan mendekat pada obyek lemparan batu Taehyung. Sementara satunya lagi berjaga di tempat dan mengecek ke arah berlawanan.

Jungkook membidikkan handgun dengan peredam suara miliknya pada sosok anak buah Wu yang berada di ujung berlawanan yang langsung tergeletak di tanah. Nice!

Sementara sosok satunya yang baru saja selesai mengecek keanehan batu yang di lempari Taehyung tadi tersadar dan baru akan mendatangi temannya sudah kembali tergeletak di atas tanah. Jungkook sepertinya dalam mode terbaiknya.

Baiklah kurang 6 orang lagi. Jongin dan Taehyung menjadi yang pertama keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik gedung dan melangkah bebas ke arah pintu masuk gedung. Dan katakan mereka berdua gila atau yang lainnya, dimana di depan pintu kayu gedung itu keduanya justru saling tersenyum dan mengetuk pintunya dari luar.

Hell! Jhope salah memasangkan partner atau apa ini?!

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tok

Changkyun atau yang biasa di sapa I.m menjadi yang pertama menyergit tidak biasa dengan pandangan menyelidik meminta satu anak bawahan mereka melangkah menuju pintu kayu mereka dan membukanya.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Jongin tersenyum remeh melihat seseorang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Taehyung langsung merangkul akrab pada pria yang membuka pintu untuk mereka dan berseru akrab sambil mengajaknya melangkah masuk.

Changkyun dan Jooheon membelalakkan bola mata mereka saat tau siapa yang datang dan langsung bersiaga.

"Wow wow wow. . .take its slow guys." sapa Taehyung sambil menepuk bahu pria yang ada di rangkulan mereka.

"Aku datang kemari untuk bernegosiasi, kenapa kalian sereflek itu ha?" tanya Jongin meremehkan.

"Mungkin yang kau maksud dia kan?" tanya seseorang pria yang datang dengan menyeret sebuah kursi dimana seorang pemuda terikat dengan mulut di bekap. Dan pandangan Jongin tidak mampu untuk tidak menajam menguarkan aura membunuh yang kuat. Hyungwoon -pria yang datang tadi- tertawa bebas melihat bagaiman caranya mampu membuat Kim terbaik disana membeku siap meledak kapanpun itu.

"Serahkan dia!" desis Jongin.

"Apa penawaranmu bung?" tanya Jooheon ikut serta.

"Nyawa kalian. . . .aku ampuni!" desis Jongin masih menatap kelam pada mereka.

Jooheon dan Hyungwoon tertawa keras. Melihat jawaban Jongin yang baginya hanya gertakan semata. Hingga akhirnya-

Brukk

Seorang yang ada di sampingnya telah ambuk begitu saja dengan punggung berdarah. Changkyun membelalak dan langsung berbalik dimana Jungkook sudah ada disana melayangkan pukulan telak pada sisi tulang pipi wajahnya.

"Oh shit!"

Dan Jooheon sudah ada disana untuk berganti melayangkan pukulan pada Jungkook, namun belum seinci tubuh kecil itu terkena pukulan telak tubuh Jooheon sudah terpelanting kebelakang karena pukulan di perut oleh Jhope.

Melihat kedua temannya sudah terjatuh karena pukulan telak membuat ke emoat lainnya menyerang Jongin dan Taehyung yang sudah ada dalam jarak jangkauan mereka dan menyeret kembali Kyungsoo kesamping mengamankan -itu Hyungwoon- yang tidak ambil pusing untuk menekan sesuatu di balik punggung kursi tempat Kyungsoo duduk.

"Nikmati sisa waktumu, little boy."

Dan Kyungsoo berteriak dengan mulut tersumpal dalam kepanikan.

Jongin melayangkan tendangannya pada Jooheon yang akan bangkit hingga kembali tersungkur jatuh ke tanah dan memberinya pukulan bertubi tubi ke wajahnya dengan penuh nafsu tanpa sadar seorang pria dengan balok kayu akan melayangkan pukulan ke kepalanya.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Taehyung yang tidak tahan dengan situasi guna menyelamatkan Jongin menembakkan pada pria di belakang Jongin hingga tumbang. Namun tidak sadar jika itu memancing tembakan lainnya.

Dor

Dor

Dor

"Ow. . .mian!" seru Taehyung sadar jika ganti diri nya dan teman temannya yang di jadikan obyek bidikan bawahan Wu.

Bersembunyi di balik apapun barang yang ada tersimpan di gudang itu dan saling membidik satu sama lain.

Jungkook ditarik berlindung oleh Jhope yang sadar benar apa akibat situsasi yang di timbulkan Taehyung dan segala sifat yang melekat dalam tubuhnya. Oh, inilah kenapa dia membawa Jungkook dalam lindungannya karena tau jika kecerobohan Taehyung itu hal yang pasti. Sementara Jongin mulai mengeluarkan handgun miliknya dan membidik mereka.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

"Aakhh!"

Nice!

Seseorang tumbang dengan cepat kala Jongin tepat membidiknya bagian perut sisi bagian organ vitalnya. Dan Taehyung juga ikut membidikkan handgunnya untuk membongkar persembunyian yang lainnya.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Itu tembakan Jhope yang memporakporandakan kayu meja tempat mereka bersembunyi dengan senapan laras panjangnya. Hell, sisa berapa mereka saat ini, dimana dua orang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya, hingga Jooheon kembali dihadapkan pada Jongin yang sudah entah darimana ada di belakangnya dan menendang punggungnya hingga tersungkur. Berniat membalas dengan mengacungkan senjata apinya yang justru di tendang begitu saja oleh Jongin. Hingga terpelanting ke arah kanan tubuhnya membuat tubuh Jooheon bergetar begitu saja dan tanpa belas kasian Jongin menginjakkan kakinya pada perut Jooheon tanpa belas kasian.

"Aaakhhhh!"

Dor

Bukk!

Jongin membidikkan senjatanya mengenai kepala Jooheon tanpa mau buang waktu dan melirik ke sisi lain dimana Kyungsoo di bawa tadi. Jhope dan Jungkook keluar dari persembunyiannya mengcover pergerakan Jongin dengan menembak siapapun yang berani mendekati Kim nomer tiga itu. Sementara Taehyung masih sibuk melayangkan pukulan pukulan pada dua orang yang memukulnya sekaligus, menangkis pukulan dari arah kirinya dan mengunci tangan itu laku melayangkan sikut tangannya untuk dia pukulkan ke sisi wajah yang ada di balik tubuhnya dan menendang seorang yang ada di depannya. Belum cukup Taehyung membanting tubuh pria yang ada di baliknya ke depan ikut tersungkur di samping pria yang tadi dia tendang.

"Hah hah hah . . Kalian membuatku lelah."

Dor

Dor

"Nah! Tau beginikan bisa hemat tenaga." monolog Taehyung setelah menembak mati keduanya. Sementara sisanya hanya Hyungwoon dan Changkyun yang membidikkan kedua senjatanya ketakutan terpojokkan oleh Jungkook dan Jhope.

Jongin sendiri langsung berlari ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis dan melepas lakban yang menutup mulutnya.

"PERGIIII!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua yang ada di gedung tersebut dan Hyungwoon yang pertama tersenyum sadis. "Kalian akan mati disini!"

Dor

"Uhhuk!"

Itu Jongin yang langsung tanpa menunggu lama membidik perut Hyungwoon meski tidak berada di depannya. Dengan wajahnya yang sudah siap meledak. Membuat Taehyung dan Jhope mengambil inisiatif menghabisi sisa kedua orang yag ada disana sementara menarik Jungkook menyingkir. Changkyun disamping Hyungwoon yang terduduk roboh bergetar ketakutan.

Jongin yang tau teriakan Kyungsoo hanya menatap tajam tanpa suara dimana Jungkook langsung datang dengan tangan langsung menahan pergerakan tangan Jongin yang berniat menatik asal dengan kasar tali mengikat tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar takut.

"Itu bom hyung!"

Dan Jongin membeku kala itu juga, Kyungsoo semakin bergetar takut dengan bola mata berair, dibalik punggungnya terpasang bom waktu yang sudah berjalan sejak beberapa menit tadi, kala mereka semua tengah sibuk berhadapan.

Jungkook langsung berjongkok di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo guna menjinakkan bom itu. Jongin sendiri langsung melepas talinya pelan pelan selama tidak menggangu kegiatan Jungkook dan mengusap wajah basah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin. . .hiks. . .hiks. . .pergi. . .hiks. ."

Jongin mengelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah memancarkan raut wajah sakit dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Tubuh masih dengan darah mengering di wajahnya dan tampak sangat tertekan dan berantakan. Jhope yang tau akan keberadaan situasi menjadi buruk segera memojokkan Changkyun lagi dengan handgun menempel di kepalanya.

"Katakan bagaimana cara menjinakkan bom itu." paksa Jhope.

Tau jika Jungkook kesulitan dari raut wajahnya. Changkyun justru tertawa kecil, "Percuma karena waktu kalian hanya 5 menit lagi dan itu akan tetap meledak meskipun kalian matikan."

"Dan . . . . Kalian semua a-akhkan mati disini." tambah Hyungwoon yang masih tersadar meski di ambang batas nyawanya.

"Baiklah." balas Jhope membalik paksa tubuh Changkyun lalu mengikatnya dengan tali yang sudah si ulurkan Taehyung.

"Ngomong ngomong kau yang menculik yixing hyung kan?"

Dor

Dor

Dor

"Setidaknya luka itu mampu membuatmu terdiam disini." jelas Jhope setelah melesakkan timah panasnya pada kaki dan perut Changkyun.

Dan membiarkan mereka berdua di ambang batas kesadarannya, sementara Jhope membiarkan Taehyung datang dengan sebuah bom yang sudah dia ambil dari sisi ujung gedung yang tertutup beberapa kayu, sengaja disembunyikan.

"Peluklah ini untuk membuat kalian tenang." ucapnya menyelipkan bom itu dalam pangkuan paha berdarah Changkyun yang membelalak tak percaya dengan senyum manis Taehyung.

Kyungsoo masih terisak dalam bahu basah Jongin yang memeluk kepalanya dengan raut wajah frustasi dan ketika Jhope mendekat dengan Taehyung yang berlari mendekat dibelakangnya, Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Lalu Taehyung langsung duduk berganti disamping Jungkook dan menatap baik baik kabel warna warni itu dan dengan sigap mengambil guntinya.

"Lepaskan talinya di beberapa dengan membelahnya hyung." intruksi Taehyung yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Jhope juga Jungkook melepaskan tali pada kaki Kyungsoo dan tubuh Kyungsoo pelan.

"Jangan lepas yang tengah hyung!" perintah Taehyung yang dimana Jhope langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pergi. . .hiks. .kalian akan. . .hiks. . mati . .hiks . .jongin!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Jika hal itu terjadi maka aku akan ikut mati bersamamu kyungie. . ." Dan Jongin menempelkan kedua dahi mereka berdua mengecup singkat pipi basah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. . .atau mungkin aku akan terkapar karena junmyeon hyung dan jongdae hyung yang akan membunuhku juga."

"Berhenti. .hiks. . .melakukan. . .hiks. .pengakuan cintamu hiks hiks bodoh!"

Bukannya terdiam Kyungsoo justru semakin terisak. Sementara Taehyung mengkode Jhope dan Jungkook yang langsung menatap ponsel Jungkook dan berlari menyebar mencari dua buah lagi di sudut gedung tua tersebut. Membawanya ketengah gedung bersama yang dilepas Taehyung.

"Bom ini akan meledak meskipun aku sudah melepaskan salah satu kabelnya dan akan memancing bom yang lain jadi sekarang, LARI!"

Dan Taehyung meletakkan bom itu terakhir berlari menyusul Jongin yang sudah menggendong Kyungsoo dengan Jhope dan Jungkook yang berlari di baliknya, hingga belum sampai ke limanya sampai di pintu depan-

Duaaarr

Duaaarr

Duaaarrr

Duaaaaarrr

Tubuh kelimanya terlempar karena kuatnya ledakan dimana Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo kuat kuat dan melindunginya dengan punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Klik.

"Tuan. . . .tahanan sudah berhasil diselamatkan dan hanya ada kim jongin yang hadir disana."

Telefon yang diterima oleh Yifan dari ruang kerjanya membuat wajah pimpinan Wu itu mengeras, "Lacak mereka dari jalur laut saat ini juga!"

.

.

.

"Sialan!" umpat Junmyeon saat itu juga kala beberapa mobil mulai mengekori nya dibelakang.

"Kita berhasil di lacak mereka hyung. . ." balas Renjun ketakutan, menatap layar monitornya yang sudah tidak bisa dia gunakan dengan baik.

"Matikan komputermu, hapus semuanya cepat!" seru Chanyeol cepat, yang dimana Renjun langsung melaksanakannya dengan baik.

"Ten, kau dengar aku?" tanya Junmyeon dari handsfree yang baru saja dia pasang.

Klik

"Ya hyung, aku disini."

"Ini rencana kita. . ."

.

.

.

"Kita buat mereka terpojok di ujung jalan, kalian berpencar!" seru seorang bawahan Wu yang mulai mengkode teman temannya yang ada di belakangnya dengan 2 buah mobil.

Brruumm

Bruuummm

"Shit! Mereka berpencar." ucap Jeno melirik kebelakang mobil mereka.

"Sekarang, Ten!" seru Junmyeon dari handsfree.

"Baik hyung!" balas Ten yang langsung melajukan mobilnya menyalip mobil Junmyeon dan melaju lebih dahulu.

Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon yang ada disamping kemudinya dengan senyum miring yang dibalas Junmyeon dengan senyum tipis lalu berucap pada Chenle, "Chenle ah, bisa kau ambil alih kemudinya?"

"E-eh apa?" tanya Chenle tidak percaya.

"Cukup atur kearah tempat tujuan kita sementara aku menyiapkan senjataku." Jawab Chanyeol, yang langsung mengambil alih program kemudi otomatis.

Bersiap melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang terpasang di tubuhnya Junmyeon dan juga Chanyeol mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela untuk mulai membidik mobil yang ada di belakangan mereka.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

Renjun melirik pada Chenle yang masih sibuk dengan aplikasinya dan kemudian mengambil inisiatif sendiri, untuk mengambil dua bola bola bundar yang dia simpan di tas nya.

"Akan aku bantu hyung." ujar Renjun ringan hingga-

Duarr

Duaarr

Junmyeon seketika terdiam, sementara Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada Renjun yang tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih. . .renjun ya." ucap Junmyeon tulus.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat akibat dari anak buah Zhang itu, bukan hanya di belakangnya yang dimana kedua mobil jeep itu sudah terbalik atau mungkin terbakar dan meledak Chanyeol tidak peduli, asalkan mereka tidak diikuti lagi dan efek yang juga di timbulkan dari anak didik Zhang juga ikut terasa di sini. Di mobil ini, Junmyeon terdiam menatap samping, teringat akan semua kebiasaan Yixing, teringat bagaimana si manis dulu ketika pertama bertemu sudah sangat terampil dengan bola bola ledakan yang dia mainkan di tangannya.

 _'Hai kim, sudah dengar ceritaku dari jhope?'_

 _'Dan kau pasti kim junmyeon, ah! Aku suka senyummu!"_

 _'Hitung hitung perkenalan dan kita impas'_

Oh, bukankah dulu si kecil itu benar benar nampak manis dari luar. Mana ada seorang mafia yang berniat menemui musuhnya dengan senyuman manis dan nada kelewat ceria.

Mengingat semua memorinya dengan Yixing membuat dada Junmyeon sesak entah karena hal apa, maka mulai memejamkan mata kala sejenak untuk menetralkan emosinya.

"Hyung kami sudah selesaikan satu mobil lagi yang mengikuti kami, sekarang apa kita akan bertemu hyung?" tanya Ten melalui handsfree.

"Kita bertemu di tempat tujuan kita, ten." jawab Junmyeon.

"Baik hyung."

Klik

"Apa kabarmu kim?"

Deg

"Terkejut mendengar suaraku?"

Junmyeon dan Chanyeol bagai tersengat listrik saat itu juga mendengarkan suara Ten yang tadi tersambung dengan apik di handsfree mereka sekarang berganti dengan suara Yifan, yang tanpa permisi menyadap ponsel Junmyeon yang tiba tiba berbunyi dan menerima panggilan.

"Aku ucapkan selamat datang di jeju, oh apa aku salah? Seharusnya kau yang menyambutku di negerimu tapi ini justru sebaliknya?"

Chanyeol mengertakkan gigi giginya hingga gemeletuk mendengarkan suara yang selama ini menjadi pengganggu dalam hidupnya mengudara dengab santainya. Sementara Junmyeon tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan emosinya kuat kuat agar tidak membanting ponsel di tangannya ini dengan keras ke jalanan aspal. Sementara Chenle dan Renjun dibuat meneguk ludah kasar saat itu juga.

"Wu yifan!"

"Senang mendengar suaramu dan . . . .kurasa ingatanmu sangat baik."

"Apa maumu brengsek!"

Junmyeon tidak bisa bertahan lama lagi untuk tidak memaki lelaki di seberang sana yang dapat di dengar suara tawanya. Persetan dengan segala penyadapan atau apapun itu dia benar benar ingin menghabisi lelaki satu itu. Tanpa peduli jika saat ini dia sudah diketahuo keberadaannya dari persembunyiannya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai kim, kufikir kau datang kesini juga karena ingin bertemu denganku, benar?"

"Jika kau memang berani untuk bertemu denganku sendirian . . .datang dan temui aku di gedung tua yang sudah aku kirimkan titik koordinasinya ke ponselmu."

Klik

Setelah mengatakan pesan untuk bertemu Yifan tanpa mau tau jawaban Junmyeon mematikan panggilan tanpa izinnya sepihak dan jelas jelas itu membuat Junmyeon mengumpat setelahnya, "Brengsek aku akan membunuhmu saat ini juga!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lawan aku. . . satu lawan satu."

Junmyeon melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam gedung tua dimana mereka mengadakan perjanjian seperti yang di inginkan Yifan padanya tadi. Dengan memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana Junmyeon mendekati Yifan yang ada disana dengan 4 orang anak buah tanpa takut dan menatap penuh ketegasan.

"Keh, Aku tidak tertarik." balas Yifan.

Karena memang bukan ini tujuannya, dia berharap dapat melumpuhkan Junmyeon dan tidak menggangu keinginannya ataupun mengacaukan rencana miliknya akan sebuah pernikahan esok dengan Yixing.

Kalian terkejut?

Namun, jika difikir bukankah sebuah pertunangan tidak akan lengkap tanpa sebuah pernikahan?

Yifan tersenyum penuh kemenangan tanpa sadar, dia tinggal selangkah lagi lebih depan dan Yixing akan sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Atau mungkin bisa dikatakan Zhang menjadi miliknya, penguatnya, yang akan mempertahankannya di atas tahta kepemilikan Wu.

Tanpa takut akan kehadiran Chanlei ataupun Byun yang menjadi kekasih dari adik tirinya. Tanpa peduli akan bagaimana para Tetua akan memperlakukannya.

Ya, Wu Yifan dengan kepemilikan sah seorang Zhang Yixing akan semakin memiliki banyak akses. Dia harus mendapatkan Yixing apapun keadaannya dan caranya.

"Kita buat perjanjiannya. . ." tawar Junmyeon dengan pandangan mata tajam.

Sebuah cara terakhir yang pada akhirnya harus dia gunakan. Melihat bagaimana wajah ambisi dari Wu Yifan yang dia lihat di depannya. Tau dengan baik kemana arah permainan yang akan di mainkan pemimpin Wu itu.

Katakan padaku apa yang ada dalam pemikiran kalian akan keadaan sekarang, dimana kedua pimpinan tertinggi klan Wu dan Kim berhadapan satu lawan satu, jika bukan untuk saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tidak akan ada orang yang meninggalkan ruangan atau gedung tua ini tanpa ada yang kalah salah satunya.

Dan Junmyeon memilih cara itu, untuk menghindari rencana serta ambisi Wu Yifan yang lainnya.

Tidak!

Tidak tidak. . .kalian salah jika menganggap Junmyeon takut berhadapan satu lawan satu. Coba lihatlah dari sisi Junmyeon dan segala kemungkinannya. Pilihannya adalah menghancurkan Wu Yifan dan kau harus tau letak koordinasi tempatnya dengat tepat, sementara Jeju bukan sebuah pulau kecil yang akan habis kau jelajahi dengan perjalanan sebanyak 5 langkah. Sedangkan Wu Yifan menggunakan sistem terbaiknya untuk menolak koordinasi sistem pelacak miliknya sekalipun gps milik Chanyeol menujukkan lokasinya.

Pilihan kedua, pertemuan kedua pemimpin. Menyanggupi kemauan Yifan untuk hal itu. Dan satu hal. Ingatkan aku soal bagaimana ambisinya Yifan mendapatkan Yixing tempo hari. Begitu bersih hingga mengelabuhi 3 pemimpin dalam satu situasi bersama.

Kalian bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Junmyeon untuk saat ini pastinya.

Karena itu sebuah penawaran satu lawan satu akan menjadi hal yang paling aman disini. Jadi, Kim hadapilah apa yang sudah kau tekatkan.

"Jika aku menang . . ." Junmyeon menatap penuh atensi pada Yifan yang berada di anak tangga ketika di atasnya, mulai melangkah turun dengan sorot mata tak kalah tajam.

Tanpa kompromi ataupun penolakan, sama sama mengeluarkan aura kepemimpinan yang tidak dapat dibantah, " Maka serahkan yixing padaku. . ."

Yifan reflek menggertakan giginya melihat Junmyeon benar benar berambisi dengan tunangannya, "Tapi jika kau yang menang . . . maka aku akan berhenti untuk meperjuangkannya. ."

Deg

Dan Yifan tersenyum penuh kemenangan disini, kala mendengar suara dari Junmyeon. Jadi inikah penawaran terbaik dari Kim di depannya. Maka dari itu Yifan mengerakkan jemarinya memberi gestur pada bawahannya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Yang hanya di mengerti oleh mereka

"Junmyeon. . . ."

Dan suara kecil dari arah pukul 2 membuat ekspresi wajah berbeda dari kedua pimpinan disana, Zhang Yixing berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar dan di pegangi erat oleh dua orang lelaki bertubuh gempal. Dapat terlihat lebam lebam di sisi wajahnya. Junmyeon menatap penuh keterkejutan yang tidak luput dari perhatian Wu Yifan di sana justru tengah tersenyum.

Tau jika ini adalah salah satu permainan dari Wu membuat Junmyeon kembali menatap penuh ambisi membunuh yang kuat kepada Yifan. Sementara Yixing terisak kecil menyadari apa yang ada di hadapannya dan kenyataan akan perkataan Junmyeon pada pemimpin Wu di sana.

Junmyeon tersenyum dengan bola mata tegas menatap Yifan kembali tidak lagi memperdulikan bagaimana Yixing yang menatap tidak jauh darinya tengah menatap dengan manik basah oleh air mata.

"Juga. . .pergilah dari korea."

"Aku setuju." Yifan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana dan mulai menuruni tiga anak tangga. Mengitruksikan pada bawahannya untuk kembali menyeret Yixing pergi tanpa peduli apapun yang terjadi dan dilakukan pemuda changsha itu.

"Kufikir terlalu menyakitkan jika yixing menyaksikan kekalahanmu, kim." Yifan menyeringai di depan Junmyeon.

Tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Selanjutnya, Junmyeon melayangkan pukulan penuh pada Yifan, yang dengan sigap di hindari dengan memundurkan langkahnya, lalu kembali sebuah pukulan telak dilayangkan Junmyeon yang sayangnya hanya berjarak satu centi hampir menyentuh wajah Yifan. Melihat usaha Junmyeon membuat Yifan tersenyum senang. Menatap penuh sorot mematian keduanya saling berusaha untuk melayangkan pukulan telak. Hingga Junmyeon dapat menendang dada Yifan dengan kaki kanannya, membuat sang pimpinan Wu terdorong kebelakang.

"Keh!"

Tidak terima dengan tendangan Junmyeon, Yifan melayangkan pukulan hingga mengenai tulang rahang Junmyeon. Keduanya terlibat baku hantam hingga sama sama terduduk dengan kedua tangan menyangga tubuh kedepan dan luka di wajah yang sama banyaknya. Yifan berdiri dengan tertatih mengusap kasar darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya lalu kembali medekati Junmyeon dan melayangkan pukulan ke sisi kanan wajahnya namun dapat dihindari dan melayangkan siku lengannya untuk mengantam wajah Yifan kembali. Balas dendam, Yifan menjegal kaki Junmyeon hingga tersungkur kebelakang dan menduduki tubuhnya melayangkan pukulan pukulan di wajahnya Dan baru bangkit ketika Junmyeon melemah.

"Ahahahaha. . .apa aku bilang kim! Kau kalah disini."

"Jadi bersiaplah untuk menjauh dari Yixing. . . .sekarang juga."

Dug

"Aakhhh!"

"Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Setelah menendang perut Junmyeon,Yifan melenggang pergi begitu saja dan memasuki mobilnya yang kemudian membawanya pergi.

Junmyeon sendiri masih terengah di dalam gedung dengan menatap langit langit dengan tatapan kosong.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sebuah tangan lebar terulur di depannya, membuat pandangan Junmyeon teralihkan menatap pemuda yang datang setelah kepergian saudaranya. Menerima uluran tangan itu Junmyeon bangit dengan sisa tenaga dan-

Bugg

"Kita impas dengan itu park!"

Junmyeon seketika melayangkan pukulan telak ke arah wajah Chanyeol yang berdarah dengan tersenyum senang menerimanya tanpa protes. Menerima kemarahan pimpinan Kim yang saat ini sedang membuka bajunya dengan tenang dan bertelanjang dada keluar gedung begitu saja menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"Cih, kemenangan palsu, jika bukan karena kita tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya maka aku tidak sudi berpura pura seperti ini." umpat Junmyeon sementara Chanyeol mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Renjun terpaksa harus terdiam bahkan ketika Chenle mulai mengeluh bosan karena tidak dapat mengoperasikan komputer milik mereka yang sudah diketahui oleh musuh, berdiam diri di tengah hutan pinus tidak jauh dari mobil yang mereka sembunyikan dengan rerumputan dan dedaunan agar cukup mengecoh lawan. Jika saja sistem yang mereka pakai bukanlah sistem biasa yang dapat di retas pastilah mereka masih bisa melacak keberadaan gege lamb kesayangannya.

Bukk

Chenle tiba tiba tersentak kaget kala mendengar bunyi seperti sesuatu yang jatuh keras dari arah pukul 1 dari tempatnya duduk saat ini dan langsung melirik Renjun yang ternyata juga sudah ada Taeyong dan Ten disana. Ke empatnya mengendap endap secara perlahan mendekati asal suara dengan senjata api yang sudah siap di tangan masing masing.

Ten yang paling depan melangkah perlahan tanpa membuat suara lalu mengarahkan tangannya kebelakang untuk menyuruh Taeyong mengambil sisi sebelahnya untuk menyergap musuh yang tidak dia ketahui siapa.

Taeyong menurut mengambil langkah memutar ke arah pohon besar di depannya dan mengacungkan senjata pada obyek yang menyembul berupa kain hitam namun dia salah.

Cklek

"Anak kecil, siapa yang menyuruhmu bermain senjata disini?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum miring kala bisa membodohi Taeyong dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke atah kepala Taeyong sendiri.

Cklek

"Letakkan senjatamu!" seru Ten beserta Renjun dan Chenle, yang hanya di tanggapi senyum miring oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Letakkan senjatamu!"

Junmyeon dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan kala mendengar suara Ten yang menggema di hutan pinus lalu tanpa berfikiran apapun juga menarik senjata mereka dan menuju arah suara.

"Apa yang terjadi!" seru Junmyeon begitu ada di hadapan anak buahnya.

"Baekhyun. . . ."

"Yeol?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau yang bernama kim junmyeon?" tanya Baekhyun melepaskan paksa pelukan Chanyeol yang masih enggan melepasnya.

Junmyeon terdiam memasang wajah datar. Sementara, Baekhyun menatap dengan bola mata tegas dan menantang. Ada banyak emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam sorot mata puppy itu.

"Aku harap kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan dengan ini."

Tanpa berucap banyak lagi, Baekhyun menyerahkan selembar kartu undangan dengan warna merah dan garis emas di atasnya. Kedua nama disana sudah cukup mewakili alasannya dan tangan yang mengepak kuat kuat siap melayangkan pukulan pada siapapun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku senang ketika kau sudah mulai menurut lagi seperti ini." ucap Yifan dengan jemari yang menyusuri permukaan wajah Yixing.

Tidak berkata apapun bahkan sekedar menolak Yixing hanya terdiam menatap kosong ke arah lain dan memalingkan wajahnya menghindari sentuhan Yifan yang dia anggap menjijikkan. Dia kecewa dan juga hancur karena hal yang dulu pernah dia percayai justru berbalik dan melukainya. Yixing tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Aku tau kau butuh terbiasa lagi denganku xingie. . .aku tidak memasalahkan hal itu."

Yifan masih setia menyusuri wajah Yixing yang ada di depannya, tanpa peduli apapun raut emosi yang terpancar dari wajah si manis. Menyayangkan atas permukaan pipi kiri Yixing yang sedikit lebam disana, mengusapnya perlahan meskipun di tolak oleh Yixing dengan gerakan menghindarnya.

"Jika saja kau menurut sejak kemarin aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya," senyum Yifan, mendapat tatapan yang justru sebaliknya dari Yixing.

Tubuh kecil itu kembali bergetar dengan bola mata yang tidak lagi fokus pada satu titik yang di lihat dan itu semakin terasa kala Yifan kembali menyapukan jemarinya di leher, turun kebahu hingga ketangan Yixing yang saat ini tengah duduk di tengah ranjang. Menghindari sebisa mungkin sapuan panas tangan itu hingga Yifan kembali mencengkeram kuat rahang Yixing membuatnya mendongak dan menatap dalam. Yixing yang masih ketakutan akan memori kejadian kemarin tidak dipedulikan oleh Yifan.

"Ini semua akan berakhir xingie. . .akan berakhir. . .dan kita akan hidup bahagia."

Semakin ketakutan hingga tanpa sadar bola mata Yixing sudah berkaca kaca dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Ssttt. . .jangan menangis."

"Akan aku buat status hubungan kita semakin jelas dan aku buktikan bahwa ucapanku benar."

Yixing ingin mengeluarkan suaranya yang sekarang tersangkut di tenggorokan tidak bisa untuk keluar dan mendadak kelu dengan segala rencana Wu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kita akan menikah. . ."

"Besok. . ."

Dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar ketakutan. Yang di abaikan begitu saja oleh Yifan tengah tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tidak peduli mereka tidak merestui hubungan kita sekalipun itu babamu tapi aku akan buktikan bahwa aku mampu untuk membahagiakanmu."

'Baba. . .'

'Showluo ge. . .'

'Minseok hyung. . .'

Yifan bangkit setelah mengecup pelan dahi Yixing dan menutup pintu kamarnya setelah mengucapkan pernyataan kecilnya, "Dan aku yakin kau akan tampil menawan besok, yixing er!"

.

.

.

"Hiks. . .junmyeon. . .hiks. . .kumohon. . .hiks. . .aku . .sudah tidak kuat. . .hiks. . .junmyeon. .hiks. ."

Tubuh kecil itu meringkuk, meremas apaun yang ada dalam jangkauannya, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat bersarang dalam dadanya. Terisak kian kuat hingga membuat Seokjin yang di tugaskan menjaga di luar menunduk dalam tidak mampu mendengar lagi tangisan Yixing. Berharap Baekhyun segera mungkin kembali untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara Tao terpaku di meja kerja Yifan dengan kartu undangan berwarna merah emas di atas meja. Tidak mampu mengatakan apapun dengan nama kedua mempelai yang tercetak disana hingga-

Cklek

"Tao?"

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja dan sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda penyuka panda itu berdiri dengan mencengkeram pinggiran meja, apa dia sakit?

Berjalan lebih cepat dan berdiri di samping Tao memegang kedua bahunya, "Kau baik baik sa-"

Ucapan Yifan terhenti kala netranya bertubrukan dengan kartu undangan yang ada di tangan Tao. Terdiam dan tau apa yang ada di fikiran Tao saat ini.

"Ge. .ge. . .serius. . .dengan. . .hal ini?" tanya Tao berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya memutar tubuhnya berbalik menghadap ke arah Yifan, menatap bola matanya.

Yifan terdiam, menurunkan tangannya di bahu Tao dan mengalihkan pandangannya berubah tegas tapi tidak mampu menatap manik mata Tao.

"Ya, aku. . .akan menikah dengan yixing besok."

.

.

Brukk

Tubuh kecil Tao rubuh detik itu juga tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang memenuhi punggungnya, Yifan yang tau akan hal itu langsung panik dan memegang lengan yang lebih kecil itu baik baik, "Tao er kau. . .baik baik saja?"

"Ge. . ."

"Bisakah kau hentikan semua ini. . ." tanya Tao dengan air mata mengalir.

Yifan mengarahkan jemarinya mengusap lelehan air mata itu dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ge. . . .apa. . .aku tidak berarti untukmu. . .hiks."

isak Tao yang tertunduk menatap lantai yang mulai basah saat itu juga.

"Aku. . .mencintaimu. . .ge . .hiks."

Bagaikan sebuah patung Yifan terdiam membeku mendengarkan pengakuan itu, tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya meski dia sebenarnya dalam lubuk hati paling dalam ada rasa lega yang menguar disana.

"Hiks. . .hentikan . .ge. . .kumohon."

"Maaf. .tao er."

Dan hanya ucapan maaf yang bisa Yifan katakan saat ini lalu membiarkan Tao menangis semakin keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lonceng gereja berbunyi mengalunkan melodi kebahagiaan dalam setiap dentingannya, tamu undangan hadir dan mulai menapaki lantai gereja Seopjikoji yang biasanya selalu tertutup sekarang dibuka untuk menjadi saksi untuk pernikahan dua orang dalam mengikat janji dan sumpahnya seumur hidup.

Yifan sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan balutan tuxedo hitam bergaris putih. Menunggu pasangannya untuk masuk kedalam untuk memulai upacara pemberkatan mereka. Dan tanpa menunggu lama Yixing sudah ada di ujung pintu dengan tuxedo putih yang membuatnya menawan dan manis sekaligus, luka lebamnya sudah dapat disembunyikan dengan baik oleh penata make up yang sebelumnya memekik keras kala tau bahwa calon pengantinya penuh dengan banyak luka lebam.

Bola mata itu berpendar gugup juga takut bukan sebuah ketakutan akan selimut rasa senang namun takut jika dia akan benar benar harus melakukan hal ini. Tanpa terasa bola mata itu kembali memanas. Di ujung sana Yifan siap menunggunya dengan senyum menawan.

 _'Sayang katakan apa kau percaya padaku?'_

 _'Ukh! Junmyeon~ berhenti menggelitik sekarang juga ah!'_

 _'Hei jawab pertanyaanku kalau begitu manis.'_

 _'Umm . . . .jawaban yang seperti apa yang daddy mauu~'_

 _'Oh, hentikan membuatku semakin hard sayang, jawab pertanyaanku cepat.'_

 _'Hehehe tidak mau~'_

 _'Yixing!'_

 _'Hehehehe. . .aku percaya pada junmyeon.'_

 _'Sungguh?'_

 _'Umm! Tapi apa junmyeon akan selalu ada untukku?'_

 _'Tentu'_

.

.

.

.

Tapi sekarang tidak. . .

.

.

Junmyeon tidak ada disini untuknya, tidak ada untuk membawanya lari lagi. . .setelah kemarin perjanjian yang dia dengar dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

Junmyeon. . .

.

.

.

Sudah pergi. . .

.

.

.

'Maafkan aku sayang. . .'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The end.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bercanda kok,**

.

.

.

 **masi TBC**.

A/n:

Ada yang sudah terjebak? Kekekeke,

Maaf, untuk pertama kemarin selasa-kamis jadwal padat seharian penuh dan terpaksa ga bisa nulis sepatah kata apapun. Lalu jumat-sabtu saya kena flu dan demam yang parahnya maaf saya kambuh. Demamnya sembuh saat itu juga dan minggu berniat liburan dikit buat liat movienya Yixing ge tapi ternyata justru badan ga enak lagi esoknya yang malah maagnya makin parah.

Jadi karena sakit yang ga kunjung sembuh juga akhirnya ga bisa namatin sampai senin dan ngebut akhirnya baru selesai sekarang maaf semuanya.

Maaf juga karena harus buat icing menikah hohoho. Silahkan amuk saya ikhlas kok kekekeke, jiwa saya sedang jahat jahatnya. . .

Tunggu saya di hari minggu,

 _ **Thanks banyak buat yang uda ngisi kolom review kemarin moga ga bosen bosen tiap chapnya nulis ungkapan n perasaan kalian disana.**_

luhansehun249

Thanks sayang, mian buat bang ipan makin jahat. Lagi pengen juga buat bang ipan makin keren dan junmen keliatan uda nyerah deh ekekekekeke, next chap ini maaf karena lama. Dan moga suka. Makasih.

yxingbunny

Kekekeke, sehun baby bunny. Duh kau sebutin semua yang tinggi bang junmen jadi agak sensi loh kekekeke.

yxingbunny

Ga apa baby, moga kau suka ama chap ini dan maaf lama. Makasih sayang.

ChennyChen

Terimakasih buat semangatnya sayang. Maaf lama ga sesuai dengan jadwal. Nyelametin atau nyerah aku ga tau ama suho. Kekekeke. Moga suka ini dan makasih.

Viukookie

Halo apa kabar, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Thanks uda suka sama ace juga reviewnya. Ga apa ngebut baca dulu, ace emang panjang aku maklum kok. Moga suka dengan chap satu ini,maaf kalo lama dan jangan bosen bosen review. Makasih makasih banyam sekali lagi. Dan thanks buat hangulnya. Love u to baby.

nichi

Makasih banyak sudah mau mampir sayang, ga apa telat ato apapun makasih banyak juga semangatnya. Maaf lama. Moga makin ending makin suka. Iya sekarang emang bang ipan lagi suka sukanya ama kedua org ntu. Kekekeke.

Nyan99

Nice kak sehun, makasih susah komen. Junma bakalan semangat kok, makasih banyak kau sudah mampir dan review.

viviyeer

Hehehe, mian ya sayang bikin icing disiksa. Maaf. Moga suka ama chap ini. Makasih banyak.

Wah waahh, thanks aszry nice banget. Itu emang Sehun, hahaha dua pion yang saya sembunyikan, sebenarnya maunya ga d tamatin tapi bingung mau si isi apa setelah perangnya selesai. Makasih uda review sayang. Moga suka sama chap ini. Maaf lama.

RainEXO

Sayang, kalaupun kau mau protes oke oke aja ga apa, silahkan hehehe aku lagi mejiwai sisi jahatku jadi bikin seperti ini maaf sayang ga sesuai janji jadi tambah lama. Iya itu sehun. Aku tetep bakal lanjutin kok maaf sayang moga suka sama ini.

geraldine XOXO

Amin makasih doanya sayang, well triak di cafe ga pada di liatin org kan kekekeke, bapernya ama siapa hayooo. Maaf buat bagian itu karna biar totalitas juga jadi hehehe. Moga suka ama chap ini makasih.

adindallss

Makasih semangatnya sayang, maklumin bang ipannya ya hehehe. Moga suka ini, nahan bentar ya maaf, dan makasih reviewnya.

MinieZhang

Kkekekeke keknya minie mau deh di masukin timnya suho buat bakar bang ipan kek ubi bakar,hohoho semangatmu membara ya sayang? Iya nice banget itu sehun. Aihhh makasih sayangku minie moga suka ama chap ini, maaf lama.

Guest09

Aku mau nyapa kakak sejak chap kemarin tapi ga sempat jadi sekarang, hai kak apa kabarnya, lama ga liat kakak. Dan well kakak pasti bisa tebak tentang konsep permainanku. Ace bakalan kalah sama joker dan well aku juga belum bilang itu karena mau aku sipin di ending so kak nantikan endingku ya. Makasih uda mampir dan bener soal tuan kim juga sehunnya. Saya belum bahas satu kunci ace dari pihak sehun. Makasih untuk doa kesehatannya dan untuk yuan saya siapkan akhir permainannya. Makasih semangat juga doanya dan moga kakak suka sama chap ini. Maaf lama.

micopark

Maaf lama sayang. Maaf juga mesti buat icing d perkosa. Maaf juga buat chap ini. Tahan bentar lagi ya,moga suka sama chap ini. Sekali lagi makasih dan maaf.

KittiToKitti

Buat nunnaku yang terkasih, aku mintaa maaf bangeeeettttttt maaf maaf maaf nunna, nunna kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi seperti permintaan Baekhyun kumohon nunna ga marah sama chap ini, ini belum berakhir dan saya akn persiapkan buat permainan terakhir. Maaf nunna maaf kumohon nunna tahan bentar lagi. Maaf dan makasih nunna.

angsongsaening

Hai sayang, maaf buat kamu ga nyaman sama chap ini dan kemarin yang maaf karena ini adalah perang yang paling ditunggu dan maaf buat kamu ga kuat baca, mohon bersabar ini ujian mungkin itu cocok. Dan well makasih semangat kamu yang slalu ada kek biasanya maaf lama maaf banget moga suka sama ini. Dan maaf sekali lagi juga makasih.

Minge-ni

Makasih sayaangg, oke kyumsoo ga apa kok. Maaf lama maaf buat ipan nyebelin disini dan maaf buat chap ini moga suka sama chap ini. Maaf sekali lagi juga makasih.

D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

Right baby, nice banget buat jawabannu kali ini itu sehun. Maaf bikin ipan kejam dan maaf buat baekki yang justru ngatur kek gini. Bang ipan ga mau tobat btw jadi maaf lagi krna nistai abangmu moga suka ama chap ini makasih. Dan selamat untuk ff **if you do milikmu, welcome back D'Xp.**

.

.

.

Review please~

HeartBreaker by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

Ace by Pearl Luce.

.

.

 _Luce,_

 _With love_

 _7 Februari 2017_


	23. Chapter 23 - the last

**A/n:**

 **Hana dul set!**

 **Hello guys ini luce, Dan ini adalah a/n ku terakhir untuk Ace kali ini. Guys, chap ini berakhir, dan aku ingin mengucapkan banyak banyak terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah Fav - Foll - Review dari kalian suma dan Siders maupun Redears kesayangan, baik yang dari chap 1 sampai chap terakhir kali ini maupun yang baru baca. Aku juga mau minta maaf yang banyak karena uda telat atau ga sesuai janji dan buat kalian nunggu lama. Well, tolong katakan apapun unek unek kalian di review soal chap ini. Dan maaf jika aku ada salah salah kata.**

 **So, selamat nikmati the last game from Ace. Pelan pelan karena banyak yang aku jelaskan di sini. Bye!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ace**

This is Ace

Ini adalah perjuangan terakhirku untuk mendapatkanmu.

Memilikimu seutuhnya dan tidak ada yang mengganggu adalah keinginanku.

Tapi semua hanyalah kelabu,

Ketika ketiga raja mulai mengeluarkan kemampuan dan senjata terbaiknya, semua menjadi semakin rumit.

Saat rasa sakit dan frustasi memenuhi dadaku, maka saat itu juga aku bersumpah bahwa kau juga harus merasakannya.

Tidak adil dan egois aku tidak peduli, mati pun aku sanggup asal aku mendapatkanmu.

Memilikimu

Tapi sekali lagi semua hanya kelabu,

.

.

.

Crime for mafia life and other

Romance, BxB, typo (s)

 **Don't plagiat about all i**

.

Rated M

.

.

D'Xp ft Luce original idea

.

Luce with Ace

D'Xp with HeartBreaker

.

.

 **The final battle : Ring of death or happiness**

.

.

Taekwoon menatap ponselnya lalu berdecak sebal dan amarah menjadi satu,

"Sialan!"

"Orang orangku sudah berhasil ditemukan oleh wu."

Jongdae menatap tidak percaya kepada Taekwoon setelahnya Minseok menyela dengan nada merajuk bibir mencebik kelewat sebal pada dua pria yang tengah berbicara disebelahnya ini, "Sebenarnya ada apa. . .aku tidak mengerti."

Jongdae hanya terkekeh kecil, "Bukan apa apa hyung."

Jemari lebar Jongdae mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Minseok yang langsung ditepis oleh empunya, menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatap tidak terima dengan jawaban Jongdae. Oh, siapa yang lebih tua sebenarnya disini.

Kenapa justru hanya Minseok yang di abaikan!

Taekwoon yang paham apa dampak dari perkataan Jongdae menghela nafas.

"Baiklah cukup, aku akan jelaskan. Aku menyuruh orang orangku untuk mengikuti kita di bandara seolah mereka adalah junmyeon dan juga jongin. Bermaksud mengelabuhi anak buah Wu yang berjaga di bandara incheon. Namun sepertinya para anak buah wu tau gelagat mereka dan menangkapnya." jelas Taekwoon.

"Apa . . .i-itu artinya jongin dan junmyeon dalam bahaya?" tanya Minseok dengan nada khawatir.

Jongdae tersenyum, "Sejak kapan kehidupan kita tidak jauh jauh dari kata bahaya hyungie, tenanglah. . .karena itu kita ada di ottawa saat ini."

"Hm, tenanglah. . .kita akan bantu junmyeon dengan hal ini." sambung Taekwoon.

Minseok akhirnya terdiam sejenak menatap kedua prianya saat ini yang pasti sudah tau dan faham benar akan apa yang mereka lakukan, sementara jalanan kota ottawa sudah mulai padat ketika hari menginjak sore hari.

Selanjutnya, senyum miring dari Jongdae mengembang sempurna. Perjalanan mereka tidak akan sia sia karena hal ini akan membuat Yifan mampu bertekuk lutut setelahnya. Menggeser layar ponselnya untuk mendial nomer telepon Sehun,

Klik

"Sehun aku menunggu kelanjutan perkataanmu tadi."

.

.

.

"Tunggu aku kalau begitu. . .hyung."

.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Ge!"

Braakkk

"Siapkan perjalananku sekarang juga!"

Victoria membungkukkan badannya lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Honglei dan Wangxun yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah menghela nafas berat.

"Harus aku apakan mereka!?" tanya Honglei menatap rekan kerja sekaligus keluarganya, Wangxun tidak mengerti.

"Mereka sudah berani membawa yixing tanpa izinku dan baru saja aku mendapat ucapan selamat dari beberapa kolega yang justru mengetahui bahwa putra kecilku menikah." jelas Honglei.

"SEMENTARA AKU BABANYA SENDIRI TIDAK TAU APAPUN!" Honglei meledak saat itu juga, membuat Wangxun tidak bisa untuk tidak menelan ludah kasar.

"Ge tenanglah. . ."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA AKU TAU KONDISI YIXING SEPERTI ORANG SEKARAT SAAT INI WANGXUN!"

"Se-sekarat?"

Takk

Wangxun terbelalak dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar, menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Puluhan foto foto Yixing tersebar di atas meja kaca menampakkan luka di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya, dengan ekspresi kosong juga area mata yang membengkak basah. Melihat hal ini tidak salah jika Zhang Honglei sebagai baba-nya meledak penuh amarah saat ini. Dan dia sendiri sebagai paman yang menemani pertumbuhan keponakan kecilnya merasa hal yang sama -kemarahan- akan keadaan Yixing saat ini.

"Aku tidak peduli kemarahan wu atau apapun juga." desis Honglei membalikkan tubuhnya menatap ke arah lain, menjauhi meja kaca.

"Blokir perdagangan mereka di changsa, shanghai dan seluruh china!" perintah Honglei kemudian.

"A-apa?" ucap Wangxun tidak percaya.

Baginya perdagangan keseluruhan Wu di China jika dalam urusan pemblokiran adalah hal yang cukup beresiko besar baik dalam lapangan ataupun secara pertemuan. Dan ini terlalu-

"CEPAT!" bentak Honglei.

"Ba-baik ge!"

"Dan kirimkan surat kepada Wu untuk menghentikan putranya dan juga putuskan semua kerjasama kita."

Baiklah, sepertinya Wangxun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk melihat banyak hal yang harus dia tangani sendiri dengan bersih.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di balik dinding pemisah dengan ruangan kerja Honglei, Victoria tengah menyambungkan teleponnya pada pemuda di seberang line sana dengan senyum mengembang.

"Gumawo untuk semua foto yang kau kirim, aku tau kau tidak akan mengingkari apa tujuan utamamu disana, sekali lagi gumawo."

Klik

Teleponnya dia tutup secara sepihak tanpa menunggu persetujuan pemuda di ujung sana lalu mengalihkan nama dari sekian kontak yang ada di teleponnya untuk menghubungi saudara laki lakinya.

"Paman honglei akan datang ke korea, akan aku buatkan perjalanan langsung menuju pulau jeju dan bertemu denganmu disana besok pagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menapakkan kakinya di pintu masuk markas besar Wu dengan melepas kaca mata yang membingkai bola mata sayu menawannya. Melanjutkan langkahnya setelah sebelumnya di hadang oleh beberapa. bawahan yang mempertanyakan identitasnya, jangan panggil dia sebagai Park Sehun jika tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah sekecil itu.

Dering ponselnya yang sempat membuatnya terganggu dilihat, dengan senyum mengembang menggeser tombol dial berwarna hijau lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Merindukan keluargamu hyung?"

Nada suara Sehun berpendar penuh nada menggoda membuat seorang yang seberang line sana mengutuknya tanpa bersuara. Hanya berbunyi decakan rendah yang menimbulkan tawa Sehun.

"Ck, dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, enggan bertanya lebih lama dengan Sehun yang tengah ada dalam mode menyebalkannya.

Sehun kembali tertawa mendengarnya, "Melihat kesiapan dari singgasanamu, kau mau penyambutan yang seperti apa hyung katakan?"

"Enyah kau, oh sehun!" umpat Chanyeol seketika.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung!" puas dengan tanggapan terbaik milik Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku serius akan melihat kesiapan singgasanamu hyung. . ." nada bicara Sehun berubah serius.

Menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangan kebelakang dengan bola mata tajam mengarah kedepan, melewati lorong dengan artistik barat yang kental, masuk lebih dalam tanpa ada yang mampu menahannya.

"Katakan, apa kau akan menghentikanku untuk menemuinya, saat ini?" ungkap Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum miring dari seberang sana yang jelas jelas tidak diketahui atau terlihat oleh Sehun, "Kekuasaanku bahkan tidak sebesar kekuasaanmu akan hal itu, pangeran oh."

Menarik seulas senyuman tipis terbingkai di wajah menawannya, Sehun lalu berbelok mengambil sisi kiri dari kedua lorong yang memisah di depannya seolah dia mengenal dengan baik lorong lorong markas Wu.

"Artinya kau tidak keberatan dengan hal ini? Terlebih, bukannya dia juga berjasa untukmu?" goda Sehun.

"Cih, aku menyesal memiliki darahnya dalam tubuhku, terlebih saat tau itu darah yang sama denganmu." decih Chanyeol.

Sehun terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya, "Kau tau jika aku justru bangga memiliki darahnya untuk sebuah alasan besar ini, yang mulia."

"Terserah kau!"

"Hyung."

"Bukan hanya kita yang bergerak saat ini." tambah Sehun, nada bicara yang berubah serius.

"Aku tau-. . . aku sudah memprediksinya. . .jadi selesaikan disana dengan cepat dan datang sebelum pagi menjelang." dapat Sehun bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang begitu percaya diri saat ini.

"Atau kau tidak akan tau pertunjukan terakhirnya." tambahnya dengan seringai, memperingati Sehun.

Bersamaan dengan berhentinya suara dari Sehun, jemari pucat itu mulai menarik kenop pintu di depannya dimana dia berhenti di ujung lorong sebuah ruangan dan membukanya. Memperlihatkan pasangan tuan rumah, dimana salah satu dari mereka menatapnya dengan raut wajah terkejut.

Cklek

.

.

Inilah akhir dari kebenaran yang kau sembunyikan, tuan dan nyonya.

Atau

Mari kita sedikit bermain disini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tersenyum menawan ketika melihat ekspresi berbeda dari kedua orang yang pertama kali Sehun lihat setelah membuka pintu ruangan kerja sang pimpinan Wu. Tuan dan Nyonya besar Wu ada di meja kerja bersama sama. Dimana Yoochun menatapnya dengan raut wajah tegas siap meledak sedangkan Tiffany menatapnya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Harus Sehun akui bahwa menatap mereka seperti ini adalah hal yang amat menarik untuknya.

"Apa kabar tuan dan nyonya besar wu." sapa Sehun tanpa beban dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Siapa kau beraninya masuk ke dalam ruanganku!" desis Yoochun.

Sehun tersenyum menanggapinya, "Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya kalau begitu."

Dan bola mata Tiffany benar benar membola mendengar perkataan yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

"Tuan wu yoochun, aku adalah park Sehun hanya sebuah informan yang mungkin bisa sedikit membantumu." ujar Sehun santai dengan menatap raut wajah tidak percaya oleh kedua orang di depannya.

"Pembohong! Keluar kau dari sini!" seru Tiffany cepat.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar ucapan itu, namun berakhir dengan mulut mereka yang tersumpal karena fakta yang aku katakan ada benarnya." balas Sehun.

"Dan aku sangat yakin kau akan menyesal tidak mendengarnya, tuan wu- yoochun!" Sehun menekankan ucapnya di akhir kalimat dengan menatap Yoochun menyeringai.

"Sayang, akan aku panggilkan orang orang kita untuk menyeret lelaki ini keluar!" sahut Tiffany tidak mau tinggal diam, melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar, terlalu takut pada apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Namun baru jemari Tiffany hendak membuka kenop pintu, suara Sehun kembali menginstruksikan dia untuk berhenti.

"Nyonya. . . .kau tidak taukan bahwa putra kalian, wu chanlei ada di jeju saat ini untuk menghabisi hyung tirinya, wu yifan!" ucap Sehun melirik Tiffany yang terdiam kaku di depan pintu.

Brakk

"KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA SEBENARNYA KAU PARK SEHUN!" bentak Yoochun setelah menggebrak mejanya.

"Apa identitasku belum cukup memberimu rasa percaya tuan wu." jawab Sehun dengan bola mata melirik Tiffany yang bergetar dengan pegangan pintu.

Sehun menatap kembali ke arah Yoochun yang siap meledak dengan tatapan menusuk, "Well, itu artinya kalian tidak mengerti seperti apa keadaan saat ini?"

"Kau! Bersama dengan chanlei selama ini?" tanya Yoochun dengan tatapan tidak percaya menemukan fakta lain yang baru saja dia ketahui.

"Ya dan mungkin juga berusaha menjadi kepercayaannya, dalam jangka waktu yang lama setelah kau membuangnya. Dan mungkin ini hari yang kau tunggu dengan semua tetua kepercayaanmu bukan? Tuan besar wu yoochun." balas Sehun dengan senyum miring.

"Chanlei ge atau yang biasa aku panggil chanyeol hyung ada di jeju untuk membunuh putra pertamamu. Wu yifan, ada di sana untuk melaksanakan pernikahan, dimana bagiku dia seperti melemparkan dirinya sendiri kedalam kandang singa." ungkap Sehun melangkahkan kakinya setapak lebih maju kedepan dengan kedua tangan yang dia simpan di dalam saku celana.

"Apa maksudmu? Yifan menikah?" itu suara Tiffany yang Sehun yakini tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah marah.

"Ya, melangsungkan pernikahan tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu pada keluarga zhang setelah bahkan dia sudah membuat zhang yixing mengalami penembakan dan penyiksaan."

"Kalian baru mau mendengarkanku setelah aku beritau fakta ini? Dan ini tujuanmu bukan tuan wu? Mungkin setelah ini kedua putramu akan saling membunuh dengan memanfaatkan keadaan dan jangan lupakan kim dan zhang ada disana."

Merasa tertohok dengan segala perkataan Sehun, baik Yoochun maupun Tiffany tidak ada yang mampu bersuara terlebih mereka seperti kalah telak dari segi informasi yang Sehun berikan. Maupun keberadaan Wu yang membuat mereka berada sebagai dasar alasan dari semua kejadian ini.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa ini cara wu dalam mengasah para pewarisnya."

"Kau! Apa yang kau mau!" desis Yoochun.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti membutuhkan sumbangan dana saat ini?" tawa Sehun kemudian.

"Menyambut kematian kedua pewarismu hanya itu mungkin." ujar Sehun santai, menikmati tiap perubahannya ekspresi wajah pemimpin Wu di depannya.

"Atau. . ." ada jeda disana.

.

.

Sehun menyeringai bersiap melihat reaksi terbesar pemimpin klan terbesar di depannya, " Mungkin kau juga akan kehilangan banyak hal dari zhang dan yang lainnya."

"BRENGSEK!"

Dan barang barang yang ada di meja depan Yoochun terlempar menyentuh lantai dengan dramatis.

Prang

Tidak gentar akan kemarahan Wu Yoochun, Sehun hanya memamerkan senyumnya dengan pandangan angkuh menatap Yoochun seolah menantangnya dalam permainannya. Tapi lihatlah terlebih dahulu apa yang kau miliki sebelum melawan Sehun.

Wu tidak memiliki apapun, kedua pewaris mereka bahkan bukan lagi pion yang mampu di gerakkan dalam hal ini.

Yoochun terengah engah nafasnya menatap ke sekeliling membawa pemikirannya kedalam realisasi yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Sehun lalu berdecih pelan dan mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "Kau tentu bisa membayangkan situasinya tuan wu."

Sialan!

Sehun dan segala kalimat memojokkan miliknya.

"Silahkan nikmati waktu bersantaimu kalau begitu."

Dan seringai Sehun kian melebar melihat ke arah Tiffany yang meremas tangannya di dinding bersandar dan menatap tajam pada Sehun maupun Yoochun dengan bola mata memanas.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi tuan wu dan. . . . nyonya." ucap Sehun dengan nada mengejek melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Yoochun dengan sejuta kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Brengsek kau, park sehun!" umpat Chanyeol dalam sekejab.

"Dongsaeng kurang ajar, adik biadab! Bisa bisanya dia mengatakan kematianku!"

"Vampir sialan! Mayat hidup tidak tau sopan santun!"

"Lelaki kurang pigmen! Ku bunuh kau jika sampai disini!

Sumpah serapah satu dengan yang lainnya terus bersautan dari Chanyeol yang masih mendengarkan sambungan line yang sengaja belum dia matikan untuk mendengarkan situasi Sehun disana tapi setelahnya dia menyesal. Saat dengan santai Sehun mengungkapkan 'Kematian kedua pewarismu'.

Rasanya ingin Chanyeol sobek sobek mulut tipis seksi yang sebenarnya sama brengseknya dengan sikap dan polah tingkahnya. Menyesali, juga mengakui bahwa dia masih satu hubungan dengan lelaki itu.

Sementara di ujung line sana Sehun tengah tertawa lepas dengan langkah kakinya yang ringan dia bawa keluar dari markas Wu lalu menasuki mobil BMW hitam yang sudah terparkir rapi di halaman depan yang membawanya melaju membelah dinginnya jalanan malam kota Ottawa.

"Aku segera kesana hyung, tunggu aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae menutup ponselnya setelah panggilannya sudah di putus secara sepihak. Mengarahkan dagunya ke depan dimana mobil mereka sudah terparkir dengan rapi di basement gedung apartemen salah satu kota Ottawa. Taekwoon yang tau akan hal itu langsung mulai membuka pintu mobilnya dengan membenarkan kancing jas miliknya.

Yang dimana tindakannya memancing hal serupa pada Taehyun, Johnny juga Mark untuk ikut keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati Jongdae yang keluar dengan membantu Minseok memegangi bahunya dengan kedua tangan lalu membawanya dalam genggaman tangan yang kuat. Enggan untuk melepasnya, dimana hal itu juga tidak di tolak oleh Minseok.

"Kita masuk sekarang." perintah Jongdae yang langsung di angguki oleh kelimanya. Johnny berada di depan dengan langkah santai memberikan ponselnya ke arah Mark yang ada di belakangnya, dengan Jongdae yang berada di dekat Minseok dan Taekwoon serta Taehyun di dekat dan belakang mereka, menjaga Minseok.

Mereka memasuki lift yang akan membawa ke enamnya naik menuju lantai yang mereka tuju dimana Mark yang masuk lebih dahulu langsung menujukkan layar ponselnya ke arah cctv lift yang langsung buram salurannya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka membuat mereka harus keluar dan menuju ruangan yang berada 3 pintu dari ujung lift. Menyadari ada penjagaan membuat Mark maju kedepan bersama Johnny dan Taehyun yang sudah bersiap. Sementara Jongdae yang langsung menyembunyikan Minseok di balik punggungnya bersama dengan Teakwoon di sampingnya.

"Siapa kalian?"

Bugh

Mark tanpa menunggu lama langsung meleyangkan pukulan kuat di perut salah satu penjaga atau anak buah Wu. Membuat salah satu dari ke enam penjaga disana tersungkur jatuh di atas lantai marmer. Menyeringai senang Taehyun melangkah lebih depan dan memberi gerak tubuh menantang dengan jari yang di gerakkan seolah memanggil mereka untuk berduel bersama.

Marah karena mereka kedatangan tamu berupa anak anak pengacau, mereka berlima langsung mulai melayangkan pukulan pukulan, dimana Taehyun langsung membungkukkan badannya menghindar dan ganti menendang perutnya dengan lutut keras membuat anak buah Wu terjatuh memegangi perut mereka.

Johnny tidak ingin ketinggalan melayangkan pukulan telah ke rahang salah seorang dari merek hingga membuat mulut mereka berdarah dan melayangkan banyak pukulan lainnya.

Bangkit dengan tertatih memegangi perut, anak buah Wu tau jika Minseok adalah bagian lemah mereka karena sejak tadi di lindungi oleh Jongdae dan Taekwoon, dengan saling berkoordinasi dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sesama mereka menyerang sama sama melayangkan tinju penuh yang langsung di hindari Jongdae dan Taekwoon. Namun yang membuat mereka kecolongan karena di saat itu juga seorang anak buah Wu melayangkan balok kayu yang tidak tau dari mana asalnya menuju arah punggung Minseok.

Mengeram marah, Taekwoon langsung menendang musuh di depannya dan menuju arah Minseok lalu menancapkan jarum suntiknya pada paha anak buah Wu yang mengangkat balok kayu tinggi tinggi.

Tidak bisa berkutik dan malah berteriak kesakitan dan langsung terduduk.

Membuat teman teman mereka yang lainnya meneguk ludah kasar, melihat Taekwoon menyeringai kala tau obatnya sudah dan perlahan memundurkan langkahnya, dimana Mark dan Taehyun mulai menurunkan kepalan tangan mereka yang hendak memukul musuhnya dengan tangan satunya yang mencengkeram kerah lehernya.

"Kita masuk sekarang, johnny jaga mereka semua." pesan Jongdae, sebelum kakinya memasuki pintu apartement di depannya yang mana dia teringat dengan kartu yang Sehun berikan.

Mengeluarkan kartu tersebut yang merupakan kunci dari pintu di depannya dimana otomatis terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Cklek

Dan wanita di dalam ruangan itu mulai memundurkan langkahnya menjauh dari pintu dengan wajah ketakutan yang kuat terpancar dari mimik ekspresinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae tersenyum sinis melihatnya, di depannya Wu Jessica menatap penuh rasa takut dengan tangan berpegangan gemetar di ujung meja makan. Jongdae fikir ini akan mudah. Sedangkan Minseok menatap dari balik tubuh Jongdae dengan bola mata datar.

"A-apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Jessica dengan tatapan waspada.

Taekwoon tersenyum maju selangkah lebih depan dari Minseok, "Kami hanya membutuhkan kerjasama darimu, nyonya."

Menatap balik Jongdae dengan tatapan tidak mengerti Jessica kembali dibuat bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Putramu saat ini sedang dalam masalah besar, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari emosi yang memenuhi pemikirannya," jelas Jongdae menatap serius pada wanita satu satunya dialam ruangan ini.

"Yifan. . ." guman Jessica tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal ini dari orang lain.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan putramu sebelum kematian menjemputnya."

"Dan kami membutuhkanmu untuk menghentikannya sebelum terlambat."

Tubuhnya merosot terduduk di atas dinginnya lantai apartemen miliknya. Sorot mata sang ibu meredup penuh rasa sakit, membiarkan bukiran air matanya menuruni wajah ayu nya membuat Minseok menjauh dari bslik punggung Jongdae melangkah mendekat, melepas jeratan tangan Jongdae yang melindunginya lalu berjongkok di depan Jessica dan menatap penuh rasa prihatin. Menyelipkan sapu tangan lembut untuk mengusap lelehan air mata yang terjun bebas dari wajah ibu muda di depannya.

Membuat Jessica tertegun bersama dengan Jongdae yang menatap sama terkejut juga.

"Ikutlah dengan kami nyonya. . .Dan aku pastikan keselamatanmu."

Ucapan lembut Minseok seolah sebuah mantra sihir yang mempengaruhi saraf berfikir Jessica hingga dengan cepat menyetujui perkataan Minseok dan menatap Jongdae serius dan berucap, "Antarkan aku pada putraku, kumohon."

Taekwoon dan Jongdae tersenyum samar, tanpa diminta untuk kedua kalinya membuat keduanya langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan membawa Jessica berdiri dengan bantuan Minseok dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar apartemennya.

Cklek.

Dan Sehun sudah ada di sana, di luar apartemen dengan senyum menawan menatap mereka berempat.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, saat ini kami dalam perjalanan kembali ke korea dan akan langsung mendarat di jeju seperti keinginan tuan."

"Bagus, taekwoon ah."

"Sehun juga telah melakukan apa yang telah dia janjikan kepada tuan di malam itu dengan baik."

"Hmm. Jaga diri kalian baik baik kalau begitu taekwoon."

"Baik tuan!"

Setelahnya sambungan telepon Taekwoon terputus dan kembali melirik ke belakang dimana Jongdae membantu Minseok keluar dari mobil serta Sehun dan Jessica yang ikut serta dalam kepulangan mereka setelah ini.

.

.

.

Tuan Kim nampak menikmati secangkir teh herbal yang tersaji di depannya, menghirup asap kecil yang mengepul dari cangkir yang menjadi wadahnya. Tidak sendirian, Tuan Kim duduk dengan ditemani seorang.

"Senang dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan tuan besar kim. Aku benar benar tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya."

"Berhenti merendahkan diri seperti itu tuan oh, bukankah kita sama saja berumurnya."

Dia Oh Yunho yang saat ini menikmati sore mereka dengan teh hangat dan saling berbincang bersama di depan kolan ikan. Juga tertawa lepas setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Brruummmm

.

.

.

Mobil Donghae berhenti di samping gudang yang berkobar membara dengan api melahap keseluruhan gudang. Melihat hal itu membuat Donghae dan beberapa anak buah Kim yang dia bawa langsung berlarian ke luar munuju depan gedung.

Menatap dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama Donghae melihat gedung terbakar karena ulah para Kim. Mengusap kasar wajahnya, Donghae memerintahkan anak buahnya mencari dan berkeliling ke samping samping gedung, menemukan para Kim.

Dia datang atas perintah dari Tuan Kim yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo sebagai tahanan Wu, sehingga meminta Donghae untuk menyusul guna menanggulangi berbagai hal yang tidak di inginkan.

"Baik tuan."

Donghae dibuat tidak habis fikir dengan keadaan yang dia hadapi saat ini. Menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan wajah frustasi yang melekat. Mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gedung yang ada di sampingnya.

Dimana mereka?

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi seluruh sisi sisi gedung sudah kami periksa dan tidak ada siapapun disini."

Laporan yang Donghae dengar barusan membuat tatapan matanya menyipit dan dahi berkerut tidak percaya, "Kau yakin?"

Dan selanjutnya raut wajah tidak percayanya berubah menjadi panik.

"Sialan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Keberadaan Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jhope, Taehyung juga Jungkook tidak terlihat di sini dan bahkan gps yang mereka lacak memang benar adanya disini namun dimana mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di headboard ranjang dengan bola mata memanas yang kemudian dia kembali terisak.

"Ma-maafkan aku hiks ge, ma maaf hiks. . .aku harus melakukan ini. . .hiks."

"Aku tidak bisa melepasmu ge . . .hiks."

Di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang, sebuah nama id line dari wilayah Changsha mengirimkannya ucapan terimakasih dengan tulus.

Dan itu adalah Victoria salah satu bagian dari keluarga Zhang. Dimana Tao dengan sengaja memberikan puluhan foto Yixing dan rencana pernikahan mereka besok.

Tao tidak tau hal apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk memisahkan Yifan dan ambisinya menikahi Yixing, sehingga pilihan keluarga Zhang adalah pilihan terakhir.

Meski setelah ini kedudukannya sama saja dengan Byun Baekhyun,

Pengkhianat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menatap Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah mengotak atik komputer milik Chenle dengan wajah serius. Sementara, kekasih yoda nya saat ini masih sibuk mengumpat dan memaki orang di seberang line sana. Entah, Junmyeon terlalu malas untuk meladeni Chanyeol ataupun menanggapinya. Dia dan rasa marah membuatnya terbakar emosi dengan cepat dan lebih memilih diam.

Setelah mengetikkan serangkaian kata ke dalam layar monitor hingga membuat Baekhyun akhirnya dapat menghela nafas sedikit lebih lega.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Belum, ini masih setengah jalan. . .tapi akan segera selesai." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan punggung yang coba dia sandarkan di batang pohon di belakangnya.

Junmyeon tidak menjawab atau berekspresi apapun, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain di sekeliling mereka yang mulai menggelap.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana cara masuk kesana?"

Baekhyun menatap serius pada ucapan Junmyeon dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku tau kau akan mengatakan hal ini dan memaksaku menjelaskannya sekalipun aku tidak mau."

Dapat dilihat dengan jelas Junmyeon menatap Baekhyun tidak suka dengan sejuta emosi.

"Dan kim, aku tidak setuju dengan hal itu jika ini adalah rencanamu menyelamatkan yixing hyung."

Kenapa?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Chanyeol mendekat dengan tangan sudah ada di kedua saku celananya. "Penjagaan mereka sangat ketat dan kita akan menyerang mereka besok ketika pernikahan di mulai."

"Aku tau kau akan protes dengan hal ini hyung. Tapi, kita akan sia sia jika menyelinap malam ini juga, kita akan tunggu timming yang pas dalam hal ini."

Dimana memang perkataan Chanyeol adalah hal yang benar dan Baekhyun yang tau selanjutnya menimpali, "Yang sekali lagi aku ingatkan, jika besok adalah hal yang paling inti dan juga paling rawan. Aku menduga banyak pihak yang akan menyelinap besok untuk tujuan yang sama yaitu menggagalkan pernikahan wu jadi dengan terpisahnya penjagaan di rumah, gereja dan pelabuhan akan memudahkan kita untuk masuk meskipun harus tetap mengoyak penjagaan wu dari luar gereja."

Dan Junmyeon mendengus marah mendengar hal itu. Menyimpulkan bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa masuk dengan hanya mengandalkan beberapa orang anak buahnya.

Oh shit! Wu dan segala kemampuannya adalah hal yang buruk.

Drrrrtttt

Dering ponsel Junmyeon membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap penuh tanda tanya besar kepada Junmyeon, yang langsung mengangkatnya meskipun dia tidak mengetahui siapa pemilik id tersebut.

"Hai junmyeon, apa kita bisa bertemu? Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku berikan padamu."

Baekhyun tau siapa gerangan pemilik suara itu, karena hanya dengan mendengarkannya saja dia bisa tau bahwa angin kemenangan akan berpihak kepadanya. Junmyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya lalu berucap pelan sebelum sambungan line mereka terputus dengan senyum iblis yang mengembang sempurna.

Bukankah ini akan sangat sempurna dengan rencana mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lonceng gereja berbunyi mengalunkan melodi kebahagiaan dalam setiap dentingannya, tamu undangan hadir dan mulai menapaki lantai gereja Seopjikoji yang biasanya selalu tertutup sekarang dibuka untuk menjadi saksi untuk pernikahan dua orang dalam mengikat janji dan sumpahnya seumur hidup._

 _Yifan sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan balutan tuxedo hitam bergaris putih. Menunggu pasangannya untuk masuk kedalam untuk memulai upacara pemberkatan mereka. Dan tanpa menunggu lama Yixing sudah ada di ujung pintu dengan tuxedo putih yang membuatnya menawan dan manis sekaligus, luka lebamnya sudah dapat disembunyikan dengan baik oleh penata make up yang sebelumnya memekik keras kala tau bahwa calon pengantinya penuh dengan banyak luka lebam._

 _Bola mata itu berpendar gugup juga takut bukan sebuah ketakutan akan selimut rasa senang namun takut jika dia akan benar benar harus melakukan hal ini. Tanpa terasa bola mata itu kembali memanas. Di ujung sana Yifan siap menunggunya dengan senyum menawan._

 _'Sayang katakan apa kau percaya padaku?'_

 _'Ukh! Junmyeon~ berhenti menggelitik sekarang juga ah!'_

 _'Hei jawab pertanyaanku kalau begitu manis.'_

 _'Umm . . . .jawaban yang seperti apa yang daddy mauu~'_

 _'Oh, hentikan membuatku semakin hard sayang, jawab pertanyaanku cepat.'_

 _'Hehehe tidak mau~'_

 _'Yixing!'_

 _'Hehehehe. . .aku percaya pada junmyeon.'_

 _'Sungguh?'_

 _'Umm! Tapi apa junmyeon akan selalu ada untukku?'_

 _'Tentu'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi sekarang tidak. . ._

 _._

 _._

 _Junmyeon tidak ada disini untuknya, tidak ada untuk membawanya lari lagi. . .setelah kemarin perjanjian yang dia dengar dengan mata kepalanya sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _Junmyeon. . ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah pergi. . ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Maafkan aku sayang_. . .'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya dengan pandangan mata kosong, jiwanya menjerit tanpa mampu berbuat apapun. Seolah ini adalah detik kematian yang akan segera dia lalui. Kakinya ingin berbalik, berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari sini namun Yixing tau jika ini percuma, semua akan percuma karena diluar sana sudah dipastikan bukanlah tidak mungkin Yifan membiarkan gereja ini tanpa penjagaan ketat.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Suara baritone menggema dalam ruangan luas dalam gereja. Para tamu undangan bahkan semua orang dalam ruangan ini mengutuk keras siapa gerangan yang dengan santainya bersuara tanpa bisa di cegah.

Hell, apa dia tidak tau jika sekarang sedang ada upacara suci.

Sementara, Yixing sudah berdiri membeku dengan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia kenal dengan baik suara siapa itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Cup!

Sang pemuda yang baru saja datang tersenyum angelic dan tanpa beban sebelah tangannya terselip rapi di pinggang kecil Yixing dengan bibir mengecup pelan pipi kiri Yixing, meletakkan satu tangannya memegang pipi Yixing sebelah kanan untuk di bawa menghadap ke arah matanya yang menatap penuh kelembutan, mengunci pandangan bergetar Yixing pada dalamnya bola mata hitam.

Belum cukup, pemuda itu menubrukkan bibir pucat Yixing dengan kedua belah bibirnya, tanpa peduli mereka ada di tengah tamu undangan, pendeta gereja, ataupun Yifan yang berdiri di ujung sana dengan tangan terkepal erat erat. Junmyeon tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, merapatkan pinggang si manis dan melumat bibir Yixing atas bawah dengan sedikit tarikan kecil dan juga hisapan. Melepasnya dan melihat hasil karya dimana kedua bibir cherry Yixing jauh lebih memerah dari warna pucat yang membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kim!" desis Yifan penuh bahaya.

"Izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu tuan wu."

Seringai terpampang jelas di wajah Junmyeon yang tetap pada posisinya merengkuh pinggang kecil Yixing menatap seluruh tamu undangan yang duduk dan juga Yifan, "Aku. . .kim junmyeon, aku datang kesini untuk menghadiri pernikahan kekasihku."

Senyum juga mengembang sempurna dari salah seorang pemuda cantik yang ikut duduk di sisi tempat duduk. "Bisa dibilang aku sangat mencintainya sebagai kekasihku, meski baginya aku adalah seorang selingkuhan dari tunangannya."

Bola mata Yixing menatap Junmyeon disampingnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya bercampur dengan segala rasa takut, juga tidak habis pikir dengan polah pikir pimpinan Kim yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara para tamu undangan dibuat memekik pelan dan mulai berbisik satu sama lain akan sikap Junmyeon dan juga fakta di balik pernikahan hari ini.

Junmyeon semakin menyeringai senang, menatap manik Yixing begitu lembut dan berucap santai, "Kau tampak sangat menawan saat ini sayang. . . ."

"Namun kufikir lelaki yang berdiri disana tidak cocok denganmu."

Bisa di pastikan Yifan benar benar ingin membunuh Junmyeon saat ini juga. Kemudian menatap Yixing dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Cukup!" desis Yifan jengah.

"Lanjutkan apa yang kau lakukan zhang yixing!" tambah Yifan dengan bola mata tajam.

Mengerti akan pandangan mata Yifan membuat Junmyeon mengusap pinggang Yixing lembut, "Ya, aku datang kesini untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu, melihat pilihanmu, maka lanjutkan perjalananmu yang tertunda sayang."

Junmyeon menyingkir dari sisi Yixing lalu duduk di tempat duduk di samping tubuh Yixing yang kosong, menopang satu kakinya di atas kaki satunya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Yixing masih dengan tatapan lembut.

A-apa ini?

Yixing menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia dengar tentang perkataan Junmyeon yang datang melihatnya menikah dengan Yifan. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Junmyeon?

Apa Junmyeonnya sudah benar benar pergi?

Apa orang yang baru saja mengecup pipinya dan melumat bibir pucatnya tanpa tau malu beberapa menit yang lalu itu hanya ilusi?

Apa yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang' tadi bukan suatu hal yang nyata?

Pandangan mata itu, Yixing yakin jika yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut itu memang benar adanya. Junmyeon nya disana dengan tatapan lembut melihat pilihannya.

Ya, pilihannya.

Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Junmyeon adalah apa yang dia lihat sekarang akan pilihan Yixing.

Hei, Wu Yifan?

Apa kau tau apa pilihan dari Zhang Yixing?

Dia tau,

Yifan sangat tau apa yang ada dalam pilihan si manis yang saat ini menatapnya dengan sorot mata takut yang entah mengapa membuatnya semakin terjatuh semakin dalam pada pesona si kecil. Untuk menguasainya, untuk mendominasinya semakin kuat. Dia suka ketika Yixing berubah menjadi penurut dan tanpa bantahan.

Terlebih kala kaki kecil itu kembali membawa satu langkah demi selangkah ke depan menuju ke arahnya yang sudah menunggu di sini untuk pengucapan sumpah sehidup semati.

Tersenyum menawan dan semakin lebar menjadi seringai melihat langkah kecil Yixing dan melirik ke arah Junmyeon yang memasang wajah kerasnya dari sisi tempat duduk. Lihatlah Kim, bahwasannya Wu bukanlah bagian yang dapat kau kalahkan dengan mudah meskipun sikapmu yang lembut kepada Yixing, namun buka bola matamu dan lihat apa yang ada dalam pilihan si manis.

Tidak sia sia pikir Yifan dalam memaksa si kecil semalam, dimana Yifan tengah berhadapan dengan Yixing di atas ranjang sebelum meninggalkan Yixing untuk tidur karena sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau setuju ataupun menolak dengan pernikahan yang akan kita laksanakan besok pagi."

"Namun hanya satu hal yang perlu kau ingat!"

"Besok, akan menjadi hari yang selalu kau ingat dalam memorimu dengan seluruh rasa takutmu."

"Ketika kau masih mengharapkan junmyeon datang dan menyelamatkanmu aku tidak bermasalah, aku yakin bahwa dia juga akan ada di sana besok."

"Tapi ingatlah dalam memorimu bahwa esok akan menjadi sebuah pernikahan yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan dimana esok akan menjadi pernikahan berdarah, dimana entah aku yang akan mati disana atau justru junmyeon yang mati disana tapi aku pastikan salah satu di antara kita yang akan mati!"

"Kau sudah membuatku merasakan rasa sakit maka kau juga harus tau akan hal itu yixing er!"

"Jadi pikirkan kembali apa yang akan kau perbuat dengan baik baik besok!"

.

.

.

.

Mengingat percakapan itu membuat Yifan merasa semakin berada di atas angin dan percaya bahwa semua ini akan baik baik saja, dengan satu kali tatapan seorang dengan seringai bawahannya Yifan mengarahkan dagunya untuk memberi isyarat menjaga Junmyeon ataupun sekalian menyeretnya enyah dari gereja ini.

Tapi, tidak mengapa.

Biarkan Kim tau dan sadar benar bagaimana rasanya sakit karena telah dibuang.

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatnya mengganjal dalam benak Yifan saat seorang anak buahnya saat ini tidak berpindah ataupun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan justru asik menatap sekeliling tanpa beban dan ketika tau jika dia sedang di perhatian oleh tatapan dari pimpinan Wu, sang anak buah tersenyum dan Yifan bersumpah bahwa dia melihat hal itu, melihat senyum lebar yang berubah menjadi seringai.

Damn!

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Yifan dan sosok anak buah yang saat ini dengan santainya merubah topi yang di kenakannya, melepasnya dan menatap Yifan berani tanpa peduli sopan santun. Sosok muda yang tersenyum lebar.

Dia tengah si jebak!

Menatap tajam seluruh isi ruangan yang sekarang memperhatikan Yixing yang berjalan menghampirinya hingga berhenti di depannya. Yifan menatap tajam pada mata bergetar si kecil, melupakan sejenak bahwa kenyataan dia sedang dalam sebuah perangkap jebakan seseorang.

Junmyeon sendiri tetap duduk santai di bangkunya dengan ekspresi yang sekarang berubah datar dan menatap penuh atensi pada Yixing yang berdiri di depan Yifan untuk meneruskan acara pernikahan mereka.

Menguatkan hati dan tekat akan sebuah pilihan.

Yixing menatap Yifan meskipun tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan selimut rasa takut yang membungkus hangat hati kecilnya. Namun, Yixing harus menentukan pilihannya seperti perkataan Junmyeon, menghargai keputusan yang dimana Junmyeon sudah ada disini untuk melihatnya, melihat pilihannya.

Tangan kanan Yifan terulur dengan jemari terbuka untuk menyambut tangan kiri Yixing untuk memulai mengucap janji di hadapan pendeta.

Menatap bola mata Yifan dengan sejuta emosi dan pertanyaan yang melekat di kepalanya Yixing mengulurkan tangan kirinya

Menyentuh ujung jemari kanan Yifan dan mendorongnya tergulung dan menutup, meremas dengan tangannya yang berada di atas genggaman tangan Yifan.

.

.

"Maafkan aku. . . .yifan ge. . .aku memilih junmyeon."

.

.

"Aku mencintainya."

Tubuh kecil itu bergetar hebat kala menyebutkan nama Junmyeon dimana si empu pemilik nama masih terduduk di kursinya menatap dengan seringai mengembang.

 _'Aku memang tidak akan mengejarnya kembali-'_

 _'Tapi, wu lihat dan dengarkan bagaimana sebenarnya dia sudah menjadi milikku, sekalipun kau merebutnya kembali.'_

 _'Tanpa harus aku yang membawanya berlari denganku-'_

 _'Yixing sendirilah yang akan kembali padaku.'_

Maka Wu, lihat dan dengarkan

Bagaimana Kim dan kekuatannya mempermainkanmu.

Yifan kalah, benar benar kalah ketika semua tamu undangan mendengar sendiri suara Yixing yang berpendar mengisi seluruh ruangan gereja dengan jawaban mengagetkannya. Membuat Yifan menatap penuh kemarahan pada si kecil di depannya yang membalas dengan tatapan rasa takut, kemudian Yifan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Junmyeon di bangkunya yang menyeringai.

Kau kalah dalam permainan yang kau buat sendiri, Wu.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakk

Baekhyun menendang pintu masuk dengan kaki kanannya, serampangan. Memasuki rumah hunian Wu yang digunakan untuk menyekapnya kemarin, menapaki lantai dengan sebuah tongkat kayu di tangan kanannya dengan di ikuti seorang pemuda di belakangnya yang ikut menatap sekeliling.

"Sialan!"

Beberapa anak buah berjumlah 4 orang langsung berlari ke arahnya hendak melayangkan pukulan ke arah Baekhyun.

Enggan bermain main Baekhyun langsung menendang arah dada mereka dengan sepatu tebal miliknya hingga membuat mereka terjatuh ke belakang. Dan seorang maju ke depan dengan kepalan tangan yang langsung di cekal oleh pemuda di belakang Baekhyun, itu Seokjin memelintir kepalan tangan itu hingga menimbulkan jeritan sakit.

"Aakkhhh!"

Tersenyum miring Baekhyun langsung memukulkan tongkat kayunya hingga menimbulkan suara keras ke arah punggung bawahan Wu yang di cekal Seokjin.

Bugh!

Belum selesai seorang lagi datang dengan kepalan tangan kuat mengenai rahang Baekhyun yang langsung membalasnya dengan menarik kerah leher bawahan itu dan mendorongnya ke arah meja kursi membuatnya terjatuh mengenai meja di arah perutnya.

Hanya pengganggu, melanjutkan langkahnya setelah Seokjin merampas sesuatau barang dari saku celana salah satu anak buah Wu yang terkapar.

Menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumah hunian seorang lagi turun dengan tergesa dan menyerang Baekhyun yang langsung memukulkan tongkatnya ke perutnya hingga membuat tubuh itu hilang keseimbangan dan tergelundung kebawah menuruni anak tangga hingga membuat kepalanya terbentur kaki meja nakas di depan anak tangga sebelah kiri pojok.

Keramaian yang Baekhyun dan Seokjin timbulkan di lantai dasar. Mau tidak mau membuat penghuni lantai atas melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan itu Yuan, yang keluar dari kamarnya hendak mengumpat dan mengamuk pada siapapun yang ada sebagai tersangka membuat keributan dan ketika bola matanya berbenturan dengan bola mata Baekhyun yang menatap dengan seringai membuat Yuan memundurkan langkahnya kembali ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Penyusup!" desis Yuan penuh kemarahan, berusaha keras menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak ketakutan akan kedatangan Baekhyun dan Seokjin -dimana Yuan menatap tidak percaya pada mantan anak buahnya itu- ke dalam rumah Wu.

"Jadi inikah sesama manusia yang hanya mampu berkhianat?" seru Yuan dengan nada jijik.

"Brengsek! Kemari dan biar aku merobek mulut sialan mu itu!" seru Baekhyun tanpa mampu menahan emosinya langsung berlari menuju Yuan yang bersandar di depan pintunya.

Kaget dengan pergerakan Baekhyun dan emosinya yang meledak, Yuan dengan gerakan cepat memutar kenop pintu kamarnya yang ada di balik tubuhnya dan membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan ketakutan.

Brakk!

"Sial!" umpat Yuan di balik pintu kamarnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya di sana dan mendongak dengan nafas terenggah.

"JALANG KELUAR KAU HAH!" teriakan marah Baekhyun terdengar dari dalam kamar bernuansa peach milik Yuan.

Brakk

Brakk

Brakk

"KELUAR KAU SIALAN!"

Mendengar kemarahan dan teriakan Baekhyun juga pukulan pukulan kayu dengan pintu kamarnya membuat Yuan memundurkan langkahnya menatap pintu dan semakin menjauhkan langkah nya.

Berlari menuju nakas samping tempat tidurnya lalu membuka laci kecil dan mengobrak abrik isi di dalamnya.

"Tidak ada. . .sial dimana aku menaruhnya!" seru Yuan mulai panik.

Berlari menuju laci meja riasnya dan membuka lalu kembali mengobrak abrik isinya, mengeluarkan semua isinya dari dalam sana. Dan kembali tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Duakkk

Duakk

Pukulan pukulan dari arah pintu semakin membuat Yuan panik lalu mencari lagi di laci bawah lemari pakaiannya. Sebelum bunyi dobrakan kuat mengenai pintunya hingga terbuka.

Brraakkk!

Baekhyun masuk dengan senyum mengembang penuh aura kematian.

"Kau takut hah!" ucap Baekhyun terengah sedikit dengan langkah kaki mendekati Yuan yang masih mematung di depan lemari pakaian.

Tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun segera mengayunkan tongkatnya kehadapan Yuan dalam sekali ayunan.

Prangg

Lemari kaca itu pecah perantakan, beruntung Yuan dengan seluruh gerakan reflek melindungnya langsung menunduk dan menghindari Baekhyun, menjauhkan kakinya ke arah lain mendekati ranjang. Sampai bola matanya menatap benda yang dia cari.

Pandangan Yuan membuat Baekhyun yang berniat memukulnya lagi ikut mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Handgun tergeletak manis di ujung kepala ranjang putih, disana. Disanalah kunci yang akan membawanya keluar dengan selamat dari amukan Baekhyun.

Yuan dengan gerakan cepat langsung berlarin ke arah ranjang dimana Baekhyun juga reflek mengejar dan-

Bugg

"Akh!"

Pukulan Baekhyun berhasil mengenai punggung Yuan yang langsung tersungkur ke tengah ranjang dengan kaki masih menyentuh lantai.

Lagi!

Bugg

Yuan langsung menghindari pukulan Baekhyun berikutnya dengan berguling dan-

Dugh!

"Akhgg brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun.

Yuan membalikkan badannya menghindari pukulan Baekhyun tadi digunakan setelahnya menendang dada Baekhyun dengan sepatu hells yang digunakannya.

Lalu menggunakan waktunya untuk merangkak ke ujung kepala ranjang seberang sana dan mengambil handgun miliknya, Baekhyun yang masih merasa kesakitan memegangi dadanya dan mengumpati wanita di depannya lalu tak berganti detik, bola mata Baekhyun membola kala Yuan sudah dengan handgun miliknya mengarahkan ke arah Baekhyun.

Dor

Baekhyun reflek menghindari tembakan jarak dekat dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam bawah rajang. Ruang kecil yang cukup untuknya berlindung namun juga membutuhkan usaha lebih, kala Yuan dengan amatiran menembakkan senjatanya ke arah bawah ranjang dimanapun yang dia mau.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

Sementara Seokjin yang sudah beres di luar segera melesat jauh ke dalam kamar Yuan kala mendengar suara tembakan yang mengudara. Seingatnya tadi Baekhyun tidak mengantongi senjata api dan dia cukup terkejut kala Yuan berdiri di atas ranjang dan menembaki bawah ranjang dengan brutal.

Yuan tau jika ada seseorang yang masuk langsung mengarahkan handgun miliknya kepada Seokjin yang otomatis mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Diam disana!" bentak Yuan, seraya mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun.

Sampai kemudian-

Duakk

"Aakhh!"

Yuan tersungkur kedepan dengan kepala yang lebih dahulu menyapa dinginnya lantai, setelah Baekhyun yang melihat kesempatan untuk keluar dari lorong bawah tempat tidur lalu memukulkan tongkat kayunya pada perpotongan lutut bagian belakang kaki Yuan hingga terjatuh ke wajah ranjang.

Dugh!

Melihat Yuan yang terjatuh membuat Seokjin tersenyum tipis dan sigap menendang handgun yang ada di tangan wanita chinese itu.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan melihat Yuan sudah tumbang saat ini, menghampirinya lalu berjongkok di depannya.

"Aku sebenarnya orang yang cukup kebal dengan segala cacian mulut berbisamu."

.

.

"Namun satu hal yang membuatku begitu berambisi untuk melakukan semua ini."

.

.

"Jika mulutmu dan segala rencanamu tidak kau katakan pada Yifan untuk menyakiti yixing hyungku, mungkin kau akan selamat dari semua yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini."

Baekhyun tau benar siapa dalang yang sebenarnya diam diam menyetir segala macam perilaku dan keputusan seorang wu yifan. Ya, kalian benar. Yuan Shanshan adalah satu satunya orang yang mampu membawa Yifan terbang ke Korea, satu satunya orang yang menyarankan untuk bertemu dengan Yixing di Busan dan yang mengatur kecelakaan keluarga Kim lalu satu satunya orang yang menyarankan Yifan dengan bantuan anak buahnya untuk menculik Yixing.

Dan yang paling Baekhyun sesalkan adalah Yuan dengan dan tanpa perasaan memerintahkan bawahannya untuk melucuti baju Yixing di depan Yifan untuk menggoda sang pemimpin Wu untuk lebih berani melakukan tindakan pelecehan kepada Yixing hyung nya.

Jadi, apa kalian setuju dengan keinginan Byun yang ada di depan kita ini?

Baekhyun menarik dengan kuat rambut Yuan bagian belakang dan menyeretnya keluar kamar. Dengan Seokjin yang juga menatapnya datar. Seokjin tau dan benar benar menangis kala Yuan dapat merobohkan pagar pembatas yang selama ini Yifan bangun untuk tetap di posisinya menjaga si kecil, dengan tidak menyentuhnya dan itu membuat Seokjin benar benar merasa terpukul kala Yifan berubah dan melecehkan tubuh si kecil dengan dan tanap perasaan, sehingga dia tidak akan menghentikan Baekhyun untuk hal ini.

Menyeret Yuan keluat kamar dan berjalan dengan memegangi rambut belakang kepalanya yang sakit hingga Baekhyun yang risih dengan teriakan Yuan mendorong tubuh wanita itu hingga menabrak sisi kanan tembok dan terjatuh tersungkur ke atas meja nakas kecil berisi vas bunga.

"Aakhh! Le-lepas! Kalian a-akan aku buat menyesal jika tidak melepasku! Akhh!"

Brukk

"Bangun!" Baekhyun setelah mendorong Yuan langsung menarik lagi rambut pendek itu untuk bangun berdiri kembali.

"Akkhh!"

Hanya bisa berteriak memekik, Yuan memegangi tambutnya yang terasa sakit dan putus semua dengan kaki melangkah menuju tangga ke arah lantai bawah dengan Baekhyun di belakangnya, tanpa perasaan justru menggunakan tenaganya mendorong punggung wanita kecil di depannya ini yang otomatis dengan keadaan dia berdiri di ujung tangga langsung hilang keseimbangan dan berguling terjatuh dari atas.

Dugh

Dugh

Melihat Yuan yang berguling guling dari atas Baekhyun malah menarik sebuah guci besar yang tingginya setengah pahanya dan mengulingkannya ikut serta di tangga hingga pecah dan mengenai Yuan serpihannya.

Dugh

Dugh

Brukk

Prang

Belum puas melihat tulang hidung, pelipis, tulang pipi dan wajah memar dan berdarah. Baekhyun yang telah menuruni tangga lalu kembali menyeret lengan Yuan dan mendorong tubuh itu membentur meja nakas dan tembok. Lalu kembali menarik lengan kecil itu untuk dia tendang lagi pinggangnya. Dan kembali lagi Baekhyun seret untuk mendorong keras tubuh itu ke meja ruang tamu dan mengenai perut Yuan.

Wanita itu hanya bisa bernafas putus putus tanpa sanggup berucap apapun, memegangi meja ruang tamu dimana dia terakhir di dorong oleh Baekhyun dengan rasa sakit menghinggapi seluruh tubuhnya. Menatap takut takut pada Baekhyun yang kembali berjalan ke hadapannya, Yuan menggeleng pelan sampai rasa sakit kembali menyapa kaki dan pahanya.

Baekhyun memukulkan balok kayunya ke arah paha dan tempurung tulang tututnya keras dalam sekali pukulan.

"AAAAKKKKHHHHHHHHHHH!"

teriakan pilu dari wanita satu satunya menjadi penanda bahwa Baekhyun telah melukainya dengan sangat keras.

Air mata secara dan tanpa menunggu lama mengalir di wajah Yuan dengan isakan isakan kecil, kakinya terasa tidak bisa merasakan apapun dan terasa dingin seketika.

"Kau tau rasa sakitnya sekarang?"

"Maka dari itu, jangan sekali kali kau mecoba menyakiti yixing hyungku."

"Dan lagi, kau memiliki dendam dengan kim jongdae bukan? Keh! Sampah sepertimu jangan pernah bermimpi dapat melukai kami."

Baekhyun menyeringai lebar lebar setelahnya dan mengambil handgun dari saku jas miliknya lalu mengarahkan ujungnya pada Yuan yang menatap pucat tanpa bisa berbicara apapun.

Dor

"Kuharap kau mati membusuk disini!"

Menembak bagian perut Yuan yang berada dalam posisi terduduk bersandarkan kaki meja. Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah hunian Wu yang penuh dengan mayat. Untuk memacu mobilnya yang sudah ada seseorang di dalamnya menunggu.

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang di kendarai pemimpin Zhang tengah melaju dengan cepat membelah jalanan sepi Jeju si belakangnya mereka ada Victoria dengan Sulli yang mengambil alih kemudi, dalam mobil bukan hanya Zhang Honglei saja namun juga ada Zhang Showluo sang pewaris utama, namun keduanya tidak berucap sepatah kata apapun membiarkan keadaan se senyap ini di dalam mobil. Pikiran mereka hanya berpusat pada satu buah nama.

Zhang Yixing

.

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain mobil yang di kendarai Sehun tengah akan sampai di gereja sebentar lagi. Dengan Jongdae dan Minseok juga Taekwoon di mobil belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintainya."

Satu buah kata yang memiliki arti di dalamnya. Suara pengakuan Yixing di depan Yifan membuat semua orang dalam tidak bisa untuk tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya dan langsung berbisik bisik satu sama lain.

Melihat kemantapan dari pilihan Yixing yang ada di sana. Sekali lagi dia tau dan dia ingat benar apa yang akan jadi konsekuensinya.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau pilih yixing er?" tanya Yifan mati matian menahan amarahnya.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan lurus menatap bola mata hitam milik Yifan, menekan rasa takut yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Dia yakin bahwa apa yang dipilihnya adalah apa yang akan menentukan sikap dari Junmyeon. Dia sadar bahwa saat ini Junmyeon tengah membiarkannya untuk menentukan pilihannya dengan tidak memaksanya untuk ikut di atas paksaan orang lain.

Dan Yixing sadar benar akan hal itu.

Selain hal itu ada satu hal yang dia ingat dalam memori orak kecilnya. Kala Seokjin membatunya bangun pagi tadi, dalam dinginnya udara pagi dan ucapan kecilnya saat itu masih tertancap di memorinya.

"Hyung. . . . .percayalah padaku dan dengarkan baik baik. Kim pasti akan datang untuk menjemputmu dari sini. Maka ingatlah pesan baek hyung untuk menunggu kedatangan mereka. Saat ini kedudukanmu adalah sebuah kartu as milik dari yifan ge. . .tapi hyung kedudukan itu bisa kita lepas dan menjadi semakin kuat. Yaitu joker!"

"Kau adalah hal yang paling di inginkan oleh ketiga raja, Kim dan chanlei bergabung dengan adanya baek hyung di pihak kita. Dan yifan hyung juga tentu menginginkanmu. Maka hyung ini adalah rencananya dan jalankan, maka semua kartu akan terbuka!"

.

.

Semua kartu akan terbuka,

Ya. Semuanya.

Benar kenyataan bahwa Wu dan Kim merupakan bagian dari semua ini yang sama sama menginginkan Yixing sebagai miliknya terlebih dengan bergabungnya Baekhyun yang mewakili Wu Chanlei yang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya dalam menetukan pilihan. Dengan hal itu Yixing bukan lagi sebuah kartu as yang hanya akan memenangkan dari satu sisi.

Dia akan mempengaruhi keseluruhan permainan ini. Yixing akan menentukan akhir dari semua permainan ini.

Maka dari itu, kepala Yixing menggeleng pelan, "Maafkan aku . . . . ge, aku. . . .tidak bisa menikah bersamamu."

Dan raut wajah kelam milik Yifan langsung menatap tajam bola mata Yixing.

Yixing masih berusaha. Meski tubuhnya mengatakan sebaliknya namun dia berusaha memberi remasan kecil di tangan Yifan.

"Ge. . .komohon hentikan ini. . .dan maafkan aku."

Seorang pemuda cantik bangun dari bangkunya membuat seluruh atensi para tamu undangan melihatnya dengan tatapan memicing. Senyumnya membuat semakin terlihat cantik. Hingga langkahnya dia bawa untuk menuju Yifan.

"Sejak awal pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah sah."

Satu kalimat menohok yang cukup membuat seluruh orang tercengang. Dan Yifan tidak menyangka bahwa ada seorang lagi yang tidak dia harapkan keberadaannya saat ini di sini.

Xi Luhan, menatapnya dengan tatapan menyeringai.

Melangkah perlahan mendekatinya dengan senyum mengembang, "Kalian berdua menikah tanpa persetujuan dari kedua keluarga. Bahkan aku tidak mendengar zhang mengizinkan mantan menantu mereka menikahi putra kesayangannya. Terlebih dia sudah menolak dan justru di paksa menikah disini."

"Jadi kufikir, kau tidak bisa memaksanya kembali tuan wu."

Krieettt

Dan pandangan Yifan kembali harus di buat terbelalak dengan hadirnya Tao yang ada di ujung pintu gereja, melangkah perlahan mendekati mereka hingga di sisi belakang Luhan yang memberi jalan.

"Kumohon . . . .hentikan ge. .hiks. . .aku mencintaimu ge. . .hiks."

Wajah Tao sudah mulai basah oleh air mata yang tidak kuat dia bendung. Tao begitu takut akan semuanya, akan hal hal yang kemungkinan menimpa gege nya hingga dia dengan segala kekuatan mencoba menghentikan Yifan yang menatapnya sendu hingga kemudian dia melihat seseorang di balik punggung Tao yang menodongkan senjata apinya ke arah kepala Tao.

Di tempat duduknya Junmyeon tersenyum menanggapi semua kejadian ini, tidak seperti para tamu undangan yag dibuat bingung dengan segala kejadian disini.

Inilah Kim Junmyeon dan segala kekuatannya mempengaruhi Wu Yifan.

Lihatlah dengan jelas siapa yang sudah mampu mendapatkan hati kecil Yixing.

Dan Junmyeon benar benar mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, inilah permainannya.

Brengsek!

Yifan mengertakkan gigi giginya, emosinya sudah naik hingga ubun ubun.

"Ge. . .kau tau siapa yang seharusnya ada di possisiku saat ini ge. . .kumohon-"

Srett!

"Akh!"

Yixing dalam sekali tarik di putar tubuhnya menghadap ke depan dan sebuah handgun terpasang rapi di lehernya.

Kurang ajar!

Junmyeon langsung bangkit dari duduknya juga Luhan yang dibuat tidak percaya dan Baekhyun yang semakin menekankan pistolnya ke kepala Tao.

Cklek-klek

Jeno, Doyoung juga Taeyong dan Ten sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya menodongkan pistol mereka ke arah Yifan yang menyeringai kecil melihatnya. Jadi ini alur permainan Kim yang sudah dia rencanakan ada di gerejanya.

Seluruh tamu undangan memekik dan mulai berlarian dari tempat duduknya hingga memudahkan Yifan untuk mengecoh Kim.

"Akh."

Yifan semakin menekan pistol di leher Yixing dan menyeretnya untuk mundur mengikutinya ke arah pintu keluar yang terletak di samping gereja. Bersama dengan para tamu undangan yang berlarian keluar.

"Ge. . .akh! Hentikan." ucap Yixing.

"Diam!" bentak Yifan

"Kau apa yang pernah aku katakan sebuah pernikahan berdarah untukmu xing er, maka nikmatilah. . .sebentar lagi."

Dengan mengatakan hal itu Yifan menyeret paksa tubuh lemah Yixing dan membawanya pada mobil hitam di samping gereja dan melajukannya cepat meninggalkan gereja.

"Brengsek!" umpat Junmyeon mengejar Yixing yang sudah masuk lebih dahulu dan pergi dengan cepat bersama Yifan.

.

.

Ckiit

"Butuh tumpangan hyung."

.

.

.

Luhan langsung berlari keluar gereja setelah menatap tajam pada Yifan yang terlihat memanfaatkan situasi untuk kabur

"Sialan!" umpat Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kekasihmu itu begitu keras kepala, hah!" desis Baekhyun yang langsung menyeret Tao untuk mengikutinya keluar dari gereja.

Ckkittt

"Naik!" seru Luhan begitu dia sudah ada dalam kemudi mobilnya yang langsung membuka kaca mobilnya dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam bersama dengan Tao.

Well, kalian tentu menanyakan bagaimana Luhan bisa ada di dalam gereja dan duduk sebagai tamu undangan. Benar adanya bahwa Xi Luhan disana untuk menjadi tamu undangan karena dia mendapatkan kartu undangan pernikahan mereka berdua, sehingga berniat mencari persekongkolan Luhan menghubungi Junmyeon untuk ikut bergabung bersama menghadiri pernikahan saat ini.

Dan benar saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun memekik senang karena bisa menyusup kedalam lebih baik lagi.

Ckkiitt

Mobil Sehun berhenti tiba tiba di samping Junmyeon yang baru saja berlari dari dalam gereja dan langsung di manfaatkan oleh ketua Kim agar dapat mengejar Yixing yang sudah berjarak puluhan mill darinya.

Brruummmmm

"Sialan kau wu!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kala Junmyeon tidak henti hentinya mengumpat di dalam mobil dan langsung membukakan dashboard guna menunjukkan beberapa senjata yang dia bawa.

Junmyeon tersenyum menatap Sehun dan langsung mengambil salah satu handgun. Sementara Sehun kembali menambahi kecepatan guna menyamai juga mendekati mobil Yifan di depan sana.

Yifan menggenggam tangan Yixing erat erat tanpa peduli bahwa pergelangan tangan kecil itu sudah memerah dan menimbulkan rasa perih pada Yixing, sambil mengemudikan mobil dengan serampangan.

"Yifan ge. . .hiks. . .hentikan ge. . .hiks."

"Diam!"

"Apa ini keinginanmu ha? Katakan apa ini keinginanmu?! Mengacaukan pernikahanmu sendiri di hadapan banyak orang dan membuatku semakin merasa sakit! APA AKU TIDAK ADA ARTINYA LAGI UNTUKMU YIXING!"

Yixing semakin menangis hebat kala mendengar suara teriakan Yifan, tubuhnya gemetar takut terlebih kala Yifan menghindari tembakan tembakan peluru yang di tujukan pada mobil mereka.

Dor

Dor

Dor

"Brengsek!" umpat Yifan mulai membanting setir kemudi ke arah kiri menuju jalan ke arah pelabuhan terdekat.

"Hyung. . .mereka menuju pelabuhan?!" seru Sehun melihat mobil Yifan berbelok.

"Sialan!" desis Junmyeon yang langsung memasangkan handsfree miliknya yang tersambung dengan milik Renjun dan Chenle.

"Renjun! Mereka menuju arah pelabuhan!" ucap Junmyeon dengan pandangan kembali fokus ke arah mobil di depannya.

"Baik hyung! Kami siap!" seru Renjun dari handsfree.

.

.

.

Yifan menyeringai melihat di depan sana sudah mulai masuk di pelabuhan dan kemudian memacu mobilnya untuk cepat sampai di sana. Yixing menatapnya dengan pandangan takut yang amat sangat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik narik pergelangan tangannya kuat kuat. Dimana Yifan langsung menyentakkan kuat dan menimbulkan goresan kuku tangan dengan kulit Yixing yang sudah lecet.

"Aakhh!"

Mobil sedan hitam milik Yifan berbelok, bukan sebuah kapal boat yang dituju melainkan sesuatu yang sudah terparkir rapi di halaman parkir samping pelabuhan.

Helikopter, sudah disiapkan disana untuk hal ini. Yixing menatap dengan pandangan mata tidak percaya.

Ckitt

"Kau fikir aku tidak memiliki rencana untuk membawamu pergi sejauh mungkin dari junmyeon."

Dor

Dor

Disana Renjun dan Chenle sudah membidik Yifan dengan senjata masing masing. Yixing menatap terkejut pada adik adik kecilnya yang menunjukkan wajah serius untuk menghadang Yifan kedalam helikopternya.

'Gege. . .kau. . .disini.'

Rasanya Yixing ingin menangis saat ini juga kala tau jika ada Renjun dan Chenle maka tidak jauh dari sini Showluo ada untuk menyelamatkannya. Tanpa terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dengan senyum kecil penuh rasa lelah, Yifan tau akan bagaimana wajah Yixing yang sangat tersiksa saat ini hingga air matanya yang turun tapi dia tidak bisa jauh lagi bahkan melepaskan Yixing lagi.

Tercekat kala Renjun dan Chenle sudah ada disana namun selanjutnya dia menyeringai lalu keluar dari mobil dan mengunci Yixing di dalam sana.

Renjun terbelalak kala tau apa yang Yifan lakukan lalu mulai berlari dan menyerang pimpinan Wu tersebut dengan kepalan tangan kuat yang sayangnya hanya di hindari Yifan dan kemudian menendangnya kebelakang setelah memelintirnya. Chenle maju yang langsung di banting oleh Yifan kearah Renjun hingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh bersama.

Ketika Yifan aka berbalik untuk menuju mobil dan mengambil Yixing kembali dia kembali di hadang oleh Sehun yang sudah duduk di atas kap depan mobil dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu buru tuan wu? Kau takut kalah?" tanya Sehun dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Yifan sudah bersiap akan menghajar mulut kurang ajar Sehun sebelum bunyi di belakangnya mengusik untuk kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Renjun dan Chenle lagi.

Kedua anak didikan Zhang itu terbangun bersama dan pimpinan Kim ada di sana melepas jas yang mengunci tubuh tegapnya, menyingsingkan langan kemeja putihnya. Yifan berdecih melihat hal itu. Berfikir dia bisa berlari untuk membawa kabur Yixing namun masih ada saja pengganggu yang berdatangan.

Yifan langsung melonggarkan kerah lehernya lebar dan melayangkan kepalan tinju ke wajah Junmyeon yang di hindari dan dengan kurang ajar Junmyeon melemparkan jas miliknya ke wajah Yifan menutupi ruang getaknya lalu menendang dada pimpinan Wu itu hingga tersungkur kebelangan.

Menatap marah pada sosok di depannya, Yifan bangun dan siap menghajar Junmyeon dengan kepalan tinju yang terus menerus dia layangkan dari kanan kiri dan kembali dari sisi kanan lagi namun Junmyeon dengan gerak cepatnya dapat menghindari pukulan telak itu. Hingga Yifan dengan ke akuratannya melayangkan tinju yang hanya berjarak satu dua centi pada wajahnya yang kemudian dia kunci tangan itu dan menyikut wajah Yifan hingga mengenai hidungnya.

Yifan mundur kebelakang dengan tangan mengusap darah dari hidungnya. Lalu belum mau mengalah kembali berlari maju dan menedang Junmyeon mengenai perutnya dan membuat Junmyeon terjatuh.

Bangkit, Junmyeon menghindari pukulan Yifan ke wajahnya dan ganti menendang kaki Yifan bagian tulang keringnya sebelah kanan lalu melayangkan pukulan pada perut Yifan dengan lututnya.

Yifan terdorong ke belakang yang langsung di tarik bahunya dan kembali dihadiahi pukulan telak di perutnya. Dan terakhir Junmyeon menyiku punggung Yifan keras dengan siku kiri nya. Membuat Yifan terjatuh dari di landasan yang mereka pijak.

Sehun terdiam di atas kap mobil hanya bertugas menjaga Yixing agar tetap berada di dalam pengamanannya yang kemudian mobil Bmw hitam datang berhenti di samping mobil Yifan, Luhan Juga Baekhyun dan Tao datang yang langsung menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun melepaskan Tao begitu saja saat tau Yixing terkunci di dalam.

"Hyung! Bertahanlah." ucap Baekhyun dari luar kaca mobil dan mengambil benda apapun yang dapat dia gunakan mengeluarkan Yixing dari sana.

Tak begitu lama, mobil yang membawa Minseok juga Jongdae dan Taekwoon datang. Minseok yang sadar dengan keadaan langsung mencari Yixing dan menemukan adik kecilnya di dalam mobil lekas mendekati pintu kemudi dan mengeluarkan sebuah kawat kecil guna dia bentuk dan di masukkan kedalam lubang kunci. Baekhyun yang tau itu dalam hatinya bersukur sangat hingga bunyi 'klik' menjadi pertanda pintu mobil telah dapat dibuka.

Minseok langsung membuka pintu dan menarik Yixing yang sudah sesenggukan di dalam mobil keluar dan memeluk si kecil dengan begitu erat dan Yixing balik memeluk Minseok dan sebelah tangannya menarik Baekhyun yang sudah berkaca kaca dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks. . .hiks . .Aku fikir aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi hiks. . .hiks." tangisan pilu si kecil membuat mereka sadar dan mengutuk Wu Yifan dengan baik baik salam benaknya.

Sementara, Junmyeon yang tau Yixing sudah keluar dari dalam mobil dan ada di pelukan Minseok juga Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, sedikit lengah hingga tanpa kemampuan menghindari pukulan Yifan datang mengenai sisi tulang pipinya hingga membuat dia tersungkur dan wajah mengenai lantai hingga tergores.

Junmyeon meludah darah, kemudian bangkit menatap Yifan dengan pandangan mata kelam. Teringat wajah menangis Yixing barusan membuat hatinya terbakar emosi dengan kuat. Lalu bangun dan berjalan ke arah Yifan Junmyeon menghindari pukulan telak Yifan dan ganti menendang tulang kering lelaki Kanada itu. Junmyeon melakukan putaran tubuhnya dan menghantam wajah Yifan dengan kakinya.

Tersungkur, Yifan kembali bangun dan menatap Junmyeon yang tidak bersuara apapun dengan wajah datarnya menyingsingkan kemeja putihnya dan langsung melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Yifan yang terpelanting kebelakang. Di paksa bangun dengan tubuh membungkuk merasa sakit di wajahnya Junmyeon menarik bahu itu lalu mengarahkan lututnya ke atas menendang dengan kuat ke arah perut.

Belum cukup, Junmyeon kembali melayangkan pukulan ke arah perut Yifan dengan kepalan kuat kuat.

Yifan menemukan sebilah balok kayu yang ada di dekatnya segera mengambil dan mengayunkannya pada Junmyeon, namun Junmyeon dengan gerak cepatnya menghindari ayunan balok kayu Yifan dan malah menendang dada pimpinan Wu itu hingga tersungkur kembali, memanfaatkan tangan Yifan yang tergeletak Junmyeon menendang tangan itu hingga membuat balok kayu berputar putar menjauh membentur pada sepatu seseorang yang diam berdiri di sana.

Wu Chanlei atau Park Chanyeol

Berdiri di sana dengan raut marahnya, lalu belum selesai dia menatap adiknya Wu Chanlei, Yifan sudah di tarik kerah bajunya dan menerima pukulan telak di tulang pipinya. Membuatnya terdorong kebelakang dan lagi Junmyeon melayangkan pukulan telak itu lagi hingga terus dan terus tanpa ampun dan jeda.

Chanyeol menatap tidak habis fikir dengan Yifan berfikir untuk keluar dari sini dengan sebuah helikopter. Yifan bangun dan langsung memusatkan perhatian pada Junmyeon tanpa peduli Chanyeol yang juga ada di sana.

Persetan dengan adik tirinya, dia ingin membunuh Junmyeon saat ini juga. Maka dari itu Yifan menendang dada Junmyeon hingga pimpinan Kim itu terdorong ke belakang, tapi Junmyeon tidak diam hingga kembali bangun dan harus menerima pukulan di perutnya oleh Yifan.

"Hiks. . .gege. . .hentikan. . .ku mohon." isak Tao tidak bisa menahan tangisnya kembali.

Lihatlah kedua pimpinan Wu dan Kim disana yang sama sama penuh luka lebam dan darah. Mereka saling baku hantam seolah bisa membunuh satu sama lain, memang itu sebenarnya keinginan mereka namun keduanya sudah saling berselimut emosi yang kuat.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya terdiam, iya dia memang terdiam melihat bagaimana Junmyeon menghabisi Wu Yifan. Teringat pada pesan Junmyeon pada saat keberangkatan mereka menuju geraja tadi.

'Aku tidak merasa kau manfaatkan dalam hal ini meskipun aku tau kau mengambil keuntungan disini namun-'

'Wu chanlei, perlu kau tau bahwa aku benar benar ingin membunuh saudara tirimu.'

'Aku tau hyung, aku juga minta maaf jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman.'

'Keh, jangan sok baik. Kau menjijikkan dengan hal itu.'

'Hahahahahaha.'

'Aku ingin membunuhnya, jadi biarkan ini menjadi pertarunganku dengan yifan. .'

Mendengus kasar melihat Yifan yang sebenarnya sudah kalah dari Junmyeon yang sekarang menduduki tubuhnya yang terlentang dan menarik Yifan untuk menghadap pada Tao yang menangis karenanya.

Membiarkan Yifan menatap kosong ke arah Tao, Junmyeon menyingkir dan segera melihat keadaan Yixing saat ini.

Yifan terbangun duduk dengan bertumpu lutut tertatih, "Aku. . . Tidak pernah menyangka jika kalian dalam satu kubu yang sama."

Dor

Tembakan mengudara membuat Yifan tersenyum menang melihat pimpinan Kim itu terduduk dengan lengan sebelah kirinya bagian belakang terkena timah panas. Anak buah Wu datang berbondong bondong mengepung semua orang yang ada disana.

"BAJINGAN!"

"Jangan bergerak!" seru bawahan Yifan mengacungkan senjata ke arah Jongdae yang meledak kala tau di kepung.

"Keh, akhirnya kau kena juga kim." Yifan berdecih sambil berdiri di bantu bawahannya.

Sementara, Chanyeol masih terdiam tidak berkutik. Melihat sampai seberapa kemampuan Yifan menyelesaikan semua ini.

Merasa mengacuhkan seseorang Yifan berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Selama ini kau bersiap untuk hal ini?"

"Brengsek kau chanlei!"

"Siapa yang lebih brengsek disini selain kau, menyiksa dua orang sekaligus dan tidak mengindahkan perkataan mereka. Kau yang harusnya berhenti sebelum semua ini terlambat."

Luhan yang mendengarkan hal itu bangkit dengan pandangan menunduk dan tangan terkepal tanpa peduli dengan senjata api yang mengancam keselamatannya. Chanyeol yang yau hal itu menyelipkan tangannya di kedua saku. Menunggu sang rusa cantik mulai memainkan perannya.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua permainanmu yifan!" seru Luhan menatap tajam.

"Kita sudah berakhir hanya itu yang aku tau jadi jangan ikut campur atau-" ucap Yifan terpotong.

"Atau kau yang harus menurut padaku!" desis Luhan mengarahkan ponselnya yang sedang menyambungkan telepon dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Yifaan.. . . . ."

Suara lembut mengalun dan Yifan tau siapa pemilik suara itu, maka dengan bola mata memanas menatap Luhan di depannya.

"SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA!"

Luhan tersenyum manis menanggapinya, "Kalau begitu hentikan semua ini dan biarkan yixing bersama dengan junmyeon."

Disana Junmyeon menatap Yifan dengan terenggah dan melepaskan dasi yang masih melilit lehernya, membuka kancing kerah leher juga satu kacing di bawahnya.

Sementara Jongdae tersenyum melihat hasil tangkapannya berguna dan semakin menarik di tangan Xi Luhan yang sudah bersedia untuk menyembunyikan wajah Jessica dari pertempuran ini. Mereka tau jika Jessica di bawa kemari akan membuat semuanya semakin rumit dan hey! Kim dan Park juga membutuhkan waktu untuk menghajar dan menundukkan Wu yang keras kepala satu ini.

"Pembohong!" desis Yifan, lalu mengarahkan balok kayu yang ada di tangan bawahannya kepada tangan Luhan yang memegang ponsel hingga ponsel itu terlempar jauh dan tangan Luhan langsung berdarah seketika.

Sialan!

Belum selesai Yifan kembali melayangkan balok kayu kepada Junmyeon yang kemudian-

Dor!

"ENYAH KAU DARI SINI!"

Teriakan Chanyeol membuat semua orang menatap tidak percaya pada Yifan yang sudah terduduk dengan paha terkena timah panas.

Well, jangan bermain main dengan pion sekaligus patner dari Park. Karena selain keselamatan mereka adalah hal yang akan di pegang olehnya juga karena Chanyeol sudah bosan dengan sikap Yifan.

"Hentikan. . .kumohon jangan pukuli putraku!" teriakan dari Jessica yang sudah berada tak jauh dari mereka di bawah cekalan anak buah Xi, membuat Yifan mau tidak mau terbelalak.

Tapi Chanyeol masih belum mau berhenti. Menarik kerah baju Yifan dan memukulnya tepat di sudut bibir hingga mengucur darah dari sana. Menduduki tubuh itu dan melayangkan pukulan pukulan lainnya hingga Yifan lemas.

Para anak buah Wu? Mereka sudah tidak bisa berkutik apapun kala Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Mark, Taeyong, Taehyun, Ten, Doyoung dan Johnny membekuk mereka dengan cepat dan tiba tiba dari arah belakang, langsung menedang tangan yang memegang senjata api hingga terlempar dan menghabisi mereka dengan pukulan di pelipis hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Tembakan dari Chanyeol tadi adalah start untuk semua orang saling menyerang dengan baku hantam dimana Jongdae dan Taekwoon langsung mengikut orang orang di sampingnya dan menedang mereka membenturkan ke sisi pintu mobil untuk melindungi Minseok, Yixing juga Baekhyun.

Sementara Sehun langsung menarik Luhan dan menendang orang orang yang ada di dekat mereka dan melayangkan sebilah pisau kecil menusuk dada salah satu bawahan disana.

Semua bawahan Wu sudah terbaring di tanah landasan dengan tidak berdaya, begitu pula Chanyeol yang sudah bangkit dari tubuh Yifan yang sudah nampak tidak berkutik setelah.

Dor

Timah panas bersarang di perutnya membuat Tao terbelalak dan langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"GEGEEE!"

Junmyeon sendiri langsung mendekati Yixing guna menariknya dalam dekapan penuh rasa khawatir. Dan mengusap kepalanya sayang. Yixing kembali menangis kala itu.

"Aakhh, kau fikir dengan mendapatkannya kau bisa memilikinya setelah ini?"

"Dia akan mati bersama denganku. . .uhhukk!"

"Cincin yang kau pakai adalah cincin kematian turun temurun dari keluarga wu. . .ukh! Kau tidak sadar hal itu bukan?"

Yixing menatap Yifan dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan mengangkat jemarinya dimana cincin milik wu bersemat disana.

Cincin turun temurun pembawa bahagia dan juga luka akan sebuah kematian. Cincin yang hanya akan bisa di lepas oleh jemari yang sudah menyematkannya disana. Cincin dengan kemampuan mengunci cara melepas tersembunyi meskipun dengan hanya memutarnya. Namun bukan sembarang putaran karena salah salah membuat si pemakai akan terkena racun yang sudah tersimpan apik di balik lingkarang itu.

Melihat kenyataan itu membuat Yixing gemetaran dan menatap ketakutan saat itu juga. Apa seperti ini rasa sakit dan takut di tengah pernikahan yang harus dia hadapi.

Dor!

"Aku muak dengamu!" seru Chanyeol yang langsung menembak lengan kanan Yifan.

"JANGAN GEGEEE!"

"YIFAN!"

"Hiks . . .hiks. . .hiks. ."

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah yixing hyung lakukan padamu hingga kau begitu ingin membuatnya mati!" seru Chanyeol menyingkir dari sana.

Sementara Yixing sudah meringkuk dengan Minseok sebagai sandarannya dan Junmyeon tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Chanyeol mendekat lalu dengan berjongkok di depan Yixing menarik jemari dimana cincin itu terselip hendak memutarnya sebelum.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan!"

Junmyeon mencekal jemari Chanyeol yang hendak menyentuh cincin itu.

"Aku tau hyung. . ."

Memutarnya ke arah kanan lalu kiri dan kembali ke kanan satu putaran jam penuh,

Klik

"Maaf. . .hyung."

Jemari itu bebas,

Membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa benar yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah anak sah pernikahan pertama dari keluarga Wu, sudah kembali.

Dor

Brukk

"JUNMYEON!"

"HYUNG!"

.

.

.

Kebahagian hanya akan berlangsung sejenak seperti angin yang mengalir lalu menghilang. Ini adalah perjuangan kalian dalam sebuah permainan lingkaran berdarah sebuah konflik keluarga.

Yifan memang tidak mampu membawa Yixing dalam pelukannya dan miliknya, namun bukan berarti Junmyeon juga akan mendapatkannya.

Rasa sakitnya harus dia balaskan,

Sebuah ikatan itu bukan hanya akan berbagi kesenangan namun juga pedihnya rasa sakit

Dan Yifan telah mampu menunjukkan pada Yixing bagaimana sebuah arti pernikahan berdarah yanga ada di depannya.

.

.

.

Kau tidak bisa memenangkan permainanmu sendiri,

.

.

Sekalipun semua pion terbaikmu telah keluar.

.

.

Dan bidak bidak catur itu yang semula kosong dan terisi akan kembali kosong seperti sedia kala.

.

.

Saling tidak mampu untuk memiliki dan saling berbagi rasa sakit, pada akhirnya mereka kalah dalam permainannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Bertahanlah kumohon!"

"Jun. . .myeon. . .hiks. . .maaf. . ."

"Kita. . im. .pas. .kim!"

.

.

.

Sebuah joker memang paling diminati dari seluruhnya dan merupakan bagian yang mampu mengalahkan keseluruhan kartu as,

.

.

.

Namun tahukah kau jika kelemahan joker juga mampu menjadi kunci akan kemenangan musuhmu.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku karena kita harus bertemu dengan cara seperti ini. . ."

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mampu menjagamu . . .dan ada disisimu."

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu."

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menjadi penyebab kalian semua terluka."

.

.

.

"Aku. . .mencintaimu. . ."

.

.

.

"Maaf. . ."

.

.

.

.

GAME OVER

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

This is last chapter from Ace

Review please~


	24. Chapter 24 - End

ACE

Q: Bagaimana dengan Kaisoo?

Q: Junmyeon mati atau tidak? Kenapa dua duanya yang kena sekarang?

Q: Apa yang buat Chanyeol marah dan benci dengan Yifan?

Q: Bagaimana dengan akhir dari Park dan Wu?

Q: Bahkan, Zhang Showluo juga Zhang Honglei belum datang kan?

Q: Apa ini benar benar berakhir?

Q: Bagaimana dengan Yixing?

.

.

.

.

.

Hana dul set

Hai sayang, apa kabar?

Aku datang untuk membawa sebuah kisah untuk kalian, apa kalian mau sekedar duduk dan mendengarkan ceritaku atau keluh kesahku?

Aku menuangkan segenap rasa suka, cinta dan seluruh pemikiran dalam benakku. Dan aku merubah banyak bagian dan berusaha dengan keras membuat kalian bisa menyukai cerita ACE ini.

Sekarang aku datang untuk meminta maaf kepada kalian selaku pembaca kesayanganku yang tidak pernah aku sangka akan sampai di chapter 20 lebih seperti ini.

Aku ingin membuat kalian menikmati kisah mereka sebagai tokoh tokoh yang hanya aku pinjam sesaat, sejak awal mula semua permainan berasal hingga berujung pada tertemuan peperangan ketiga raja, goal pertamaku kemarin adalah ketika terbongkarnya satu persatu status tokoh dalam summaryku. Mulai terungkapnya Kim Jongdae sebagai Kim yang berkhianat, Park Chanyeol sebagai Raja dibalik layar membuat pertemuan antara kedua Main cast dan para cast yang menjadi Kartu As di masing masing klan, hingga pertemuan mereka semua di chapter kemarin.

Aku begitu suka dan sangat bahagia ketika melihat kalian mau marah juga sedih dan berteriak tidak terima di kolom review yang selalu aku pantau tiap saat, sisi jahatku bilang bahwa aku merasa sangat bahagia melihat kalian marah termasuk D'Xp yang langsung chat dan mengamuk, lalu sisi baikku bilang bahwa mungkin aku keterlaluan jadi maafkan aku.

Tapi ini aku dengan berat hati mengatakan bahwa kemarin adalah Chapter terakhirnya, aku berharap kalian mau membaca dengan perlahan kisah mereka di bawah ini yang sudah aku tulis untuk kalian sebagai permintaan maafku dan. . . .

Aku harap kalian membaca dengan perlahan karena hal itu akan membawa kalian pada jembatan dari kejutanku selanjutnya

No! Jangan terburu buru, aku ingin kalian benar benar menikmati perlahan setiap permainan yang aku bawa. . ,ini bukanlah sekuel ataupun epilog. Ini hanyalah bagian dari ending chapter kemarin yang sengaja aku potong.

Baiklah, sekarang tarik nafas lalu buang perlahan. Baca dengan pelan pelan.

Lalu

Tentukan kata kuncinya dan kalian akan tau jembatan ini akan berujung dimana . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

So,

.

.

.

This is **ACE**

.

.

Original story

By Pearl Luce

Romance, Crime, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, BxB, R&R, DLDR, Typo (s)

Rated : M

End Chapter

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah yixing hyung lakukan padamu hingga kau begitu ingin membuatnya mati!" seru Chanyeol menyingkir dari sana._

 _Sementara Yixing sudah meringkuk dengan Minseok sebagai sandarannya dan Junmyeon tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Chanyeol mendekat lalu dengan berjongkok di depan Yixing menarik jemari dimana cincin itu terselip hendak memutarnya sebelum._

 _"Apa yang mau kau lakukan!"_

 _Junmyeon mencekal jemari Chanyeol yang hendak menyentuh cincin itu._

 _"Aku tau hyung. . ."_

 _Memutarnya ke arah kanan lalu kiri dan kembali ke kanan satu putaran jam penuh,_

 _Klik_

 _"Maaf. . .hyung."_

 _Jemari itu bebas,_

 _Membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa benar yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah anak sah pernikahan pertama dari keluarga Wu, sudah kembali._

 _Dor_

 _Brukk_

 _"JUNMYEON!"_

 _"HYUNG!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ckiiit

Ckiiitttt

Brak

Dua buah mobil sedan putih berhenti tiba tiba di belakang mobil Yifan, dengan terburu buru keluar ke lokasi setelah mendengar suara tembakan dari sana.

Tubuh Junmyeon roboh, dengan perut mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat yang langsung di sangga oleh Taekwoon, mendudukkan tubuh pimpinan Kim itu. Sulli dan Victoria yang baru saja datang menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, lalu pandangannya di bawa ke arah timah panas itu berasal.

Seorang pemuda yang merupakan bawahan dari Wu Yifan dengan sisa kesadaran dan tenaga terlihat masih membidik Junmyeon dengan lengan dan wajah penuh darah.

Mengeram marah Jongdae dengan sekali gerak melesatkan dua timah peluru langsung menembus kepalanya dan terkapar.

Dor

Dor

"Junmyeon. . .bertahanlah!" seru Taekwoon langsung merobek kain fabrik yang melekat sebagai kemejanya untuk menahan laju cairan pekat merah yang terus mengalir, Junmyeon sendiri meringis merasakan sakit di perutnya dengan memunggungi Yixing, enggan memperlihatkan kelemahannya di depan si kecil yang sekarang sudah gemetar lebih hebat daripada tadi.

Yixing tidak bisa tidak menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan shock ketika tubuh yang selalu melindunginya itu terkena timah panas di depan matanya dan ini berarti perkataan Yifan benar benar terwujud, yaitu sebuah pernikahan berdarah. Tatapan mata itu menjadi semakin kosong dengan lirihnya suara yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya memanggil sang dominan.

"Jun. .myeon. . ."

Hingga pelukan hangat lagi erat datang kepadanya, menghalangi tatapan matanya.

Showluo langsung merampas tubuh rapuh Yixing dalam dekapan Minseok. Memeluk erat penuh rasa takut dan rasa bertanya tanya. Yixing tidak merespon.

Sama sekali tidak bergerak atau membalas pelukan gege nya. Membuat Minseok merasa ikut cemas melihat, begitu pula Showluo yang langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua bola mata Yixing yang sudah memancarkan netra kosong tanpa bisa terbaca.

Kecemasan Showluo bertambah berkali kali lipat setelah sadar jika Yixing lebih dari terguncang saat ini.

Apalagi ketika mobil Donghae datang dan Taekwoon memintanya untuk membantu membawa tubuh Junmyeon ke dalam mobil.

"Aku sudah berusaha menahan darahnya yang keluar tetapi kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit terdekat sebelum junmyeon kehabisan darah." aku Taekwoon mendapat anggukan Dongdae lalu menggotong tubuh Junmyeon yang berada di antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Yixing panik, seluruh ketakutan berpusat pada otak kecilnya dengan segala usaha berteriak mencegah Junmyeon dibawa pergi dan Showluo otomatis langsung menahan tubuh kecilnya untuk tetap di tempat, Minseok hanya bisa menangis melihat Yixing benar benar terpukul dengan keadaan yang menimpa Junmyeon terlebih penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh Yifan benar benar membekas dengan baik padanya saat ini.

"Tidak!. . .jangan . .kumohon . .jangan bawa junmyeon pergi!"

"Tidak! Jangan bawa junmyeon. . .jangan. . Jangan!"

Honglei ada di sana melihatnya, menatap netra kosong milik Yixing yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan keadaannya saat ini lalu beralih pada Jessica yang sudah melepas paksa cekalan pada tangannya hingga dapat berlari merengkuh tubuh penuh darah dari Wu Yifan, bersama dengan Tao.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Yifan, putra kedua dari pewaris Wu ada disana dengan tatapan tajam pada kakak pertamanya, Wu Chanlei. Dan Honglei sangat hafal wajah itu.

Melangkah setapak maju kedepan, menatap raut parau Yixing dan Minseok yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa kalian puas dengan hasil semua ini?" tanya Honglei tidak mendapat jawaban dari semua orang namun mendapat keseluruhan atensi mereka.

"Aku bicara sebagai pimpinan dari keluarga zhang dan kufikir kalian sudah bisa berfikir sama dewasanya untuk memegang sebuah kepemimpinan."

Bola mata Showluo terpejam untuk sesaat merasakan sakit yang tidak nampak menusuk setiap sendi sendi tulangnya dimana disaat itu juga tubuh Yixing ikut lemas seketika tanpa daya.

Yang mereka takutkan terjadi.

"Setelah semua ini terjadi kalian puas dengan hasilnya? Aku harap jawabannya adalah iya." bola mata Honglei menatap tajam kedua pewaris Wu yang menunduk.

"Semoga ini menjadi terakhir kalinya kita bertemu, termasuk dengan yixing."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Honglei memerintahkan Victoria untuk membawa Yixing ke dalam mobilnya.

"Xingie. . .ayo kita pulang."

Pulang? Seperti apa tempat pulang bagi Yixing? Apa akan ada penembakan lagi? Apa akan ada penyiksaan lagi untuknya? Apa dia akan bisa bertemu Junmyeon?

Dia ingin Junmyeon. . .dia ingin meminta maaf pada lelaki Kim itu.

Setetes air mata menuruni wajah Yixing yang masih terdiam di tempat tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Hingga Victoria bersama dengan Showluo menarik lengannya untuk membawa tubuh kecil itu bangun.

Yixing memberontak, menolak, menarik sekuat tenaga tubuhnya agar terlepas dari paksaan kedua gege dan jie nya. Meronta sekuat tenaga dengan meneriakkan nama Junmyeon.

"Aku ingin junmyeon. . .tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

Tapi, Victoria terpaksa bertindak. Membungkus pernafasannya dengan selembar kain yang sudah dia beri obat bius di dalamnya. Lalu, meminta sua orang membaringkan tubuh Yixing dalam mobil dan melaju meninggalkan tempat kejadian bersama dengan Baba Honglei.

Minseok menangis, tau jika yang dimaksudkan pulang pamannya adalah kembali ke Changsha, China dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kemari.

Memanggil gege nya, mencari kebenaran atau hanya sebuah janji, "Ge. . ."

'Tolong katakan tidak,' Minseok terasa ingin berteriak dan mengatakan hal itu, namun suaranya seperti habis dan hanya menatap penuh harap pada Showluo yang membalasnya dengan gelengan lemah dengan sorot mata yang paling dia takutkan, sorot mata hancur.

Sama hancurnya dengan dia, karena satu bagian keluarganya hancur.

Minseok menangis parau melihat gelengan lemah milik Showluo, pewaris utama Zhang itu di tunggu oleh Sulli yang masih setia di samping mobilnya.

Tanpa ucapan apapun Showluo pergi di ikuti Sulli yang memegang kemudi meninggalkan Minseok yang di dekati Jongdae dengan dekapan erat, menenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan!"

Cha Hakyeon berlari menuju tempat Tuan Kim berdiri di dekat kolam ikan koi di belakang taman seorang diri. Baru saja Hakyeon selesai mengantarkan Tuan Oh undur diri lebih dahulu hingga depan pintu gerbang.

Tuan Kim hanya menatap Hakyeon dengan tatapan tenangnya seperti biasa, membuat Hakyeon menelan ludah gugup tanpa sadar.

"Tuan muda junmyeon tertembak di jeju dan saat ini dilarikan ke rumah sakit." lapor Hakyeon.

Ada perubahan raut mimik wajah pada Tuan Kim yang hanya berlaku tidak lebih dari satu menit. Lalu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menatap ikan ikan koi yang berenang sesuka hati.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menyiapkan rumah sakit untuk menangani luka junmyeon jika sampai di seoul setelah penanganan pertamanya."

Perintah dari Tuan Kim membuat Hakyeon menatap sedikit bingung untuk sesaat. Menunggu apakah ada yang hendak di katakan kembali kepadanya. Namun, nihil.

"Tuan. . .ini . .merupa-" ucapan Hakyeon terpotong begitu saja.

"Hakyeon." panggil Tuan Kim.

"I-iya. . .tuan." jawab Hakyeon.

"Kau hanya perlu mengirimkan pesawat kita bukan?" balas Tuan Kim.

"I-iya. . .tapi tuan-" gugup Hakyeon.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu." tambah Tuan Kim lagi.

Hakyeon menelan ludah kasar, sifat tenang Tuan Kim membuatnya sedikit merasa bingung kenapa Tuan Kim seperti biasa saja saat pewaris utama dan peminpin utama mereka jatuh terluka. Hingga panggilan dan Tuan Kim membuat Hakyeon berharap-

"Hakyeon?"

"Iya tuan. . ."

"Jangan lupa untuk mempersiapkannya terbang ke china setelah ini, secepatnya."

Harapannya musnah, berharap akan ada bantuan lebih untuk menghukum wu atau yang lainnya bukan hal seperti ini yang ingin di dengar oleh Hakyeon. Namun, dia harus tetap meninggalkan ruangan itu dan mulai menyiapkan menjemput Junmyeon dan mulai merawat putra kedua dari Tuan Kim itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luka Yifan sudah di perban hingga tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah banyak yang membuat tubuhnya sepucat mayat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Belum lagi lebam lebam tubuhnya. Membuat dia harus terbaring di rumah sakit setelah pemeriksaan keadaannya berjam jam yang lalu.

Lampu ruangan inap miliknya sudah meredup, Tao dan Jessica juga ikut di rawat walau hanya sekedar pemeriksaan keadaan dan diminta untuk tidak istirahat di sofa atau di kamar yang sama dengan Yifan.

Seluruh dokter dan perawat sudah meninggalkan ruangan Yifan, terlebih ketika jam menunjukkan pukul lewat tengah malam.

Tap

Tap

Tap

". . . . . ."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Atau justru kau ingin membunuhku?"

Pertanyaan Yifan mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa di cegah, dia tau dan sangat tau siapa orang yang masuk pada kamar inapnya di tengah malam seperti ini tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Dari balik masker wajah yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, satu satunya orang yang ada di ruangan ini selain Yifan menatap penuh kemarahan, kecewa, terluka dan benci.

Park Chanyeol ada di sana menatap masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, hingga dia memilih melangkah kedepan lebih dekat dengan ranjang Yifan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan dikepalkan kuat kuat dikedua sisi tubuhnya, menahan segenap emosi yang membuncah dalam otaknya.

Yifan tidak memberikan tanggapan dan respon berarti lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

Hingga hal itu membuat Chanyeol terpancing emosinya dan menarik kerah kemeja rumah sakit yang dikenakan pimpinan Wu itu dalam sekali tarikan dan mendekatkam wajahnya dengan raut emosi Chanyeol.

"Jawab aku!" desis Chanyeol.

"Jawaban seperti apa yang kau mau?" balas Yifan.

Bugh

Chanyeol membanting punggung Yifan kembali menyentuh ranjang di bawahnya.

"Aku mempercayaimu sebagaimana seorang adik kepada hyung mereka," Chanyeol menatap Yifan tajam.

"Tapi kelihatannya justru aku yang paling bodoh di sini, benar bukan?" tambah Chanyeol.

Masa kecil kedua pewaris Wu adalah masa kecil yang bahagia seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, Yifan kecil selalu mendahulukan Chanyeol setiap kali kesempatan yang ada, baik saat mereka medapatkan sebuah kue panas yang baru keluar dari oven -hasil dari mengendap endap- ataupun ketika sebuah permainan yang harus mereka bagi.

Chanyeol begitu suka membuntuti Yifan kemanapun dia pergi, bahkan pagi hari Chanyeol kecil sudah duduk dengan baju rapi dan rambut setengah basah habis mandi menunggu dengan berputar putar di kamar Yifan kecil yang masih terlelap. Jessica akan memperingati Chanyeol karena takut anak kecil itu terjatuh atau tersandung karpet bermain mereka, namun Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol yang kita kenal tidak bisa diam dan selalu aktif melakukan apapun.

Membuat istri kedua dari Wu Yoochun itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menjaga Chanyeol kecil yang masih berlari dengan mainan pesawat mereka dan membangunkan Yifan untuk segera bangun dan menemani adik kecilnya bermain. Meskipun setiap kali Yifan bangun dia akan mendengar pekikan Chanyeol tapi dia tetap akan menuruti permintaan adiknya.

Tiffany bukannya tidak tau akan hal itu, dia sangat tau dan sangat tidak suka dengan hal itu. Selalu berusaha membuat Chanyeol diam di kamarnya atau membelikan anak itu segala macam mainan juga hal lain yang dapat membuatnya diam, namun nihil. Chanyeol kecil hanya akan bertahan beberapa menit di kamar Tiffany dan kembali melesat menemui Yifan dengan banyak mainan baru di kedua tangannya.

Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, para Tetua semakin gencar menentukan pilihan dan didikan yang cocok untuk pewaris mereka. Membuat Chanyeol dan Yifan sedikit banyak terkurangi waktu bermain dan lebih di fokuskan pada kegiatan pembelajaran yang Tetua berikan. Mereka akan sama sama melarikan diri dari kejaran para anak buah yang di perintah menjaga mereka dan menghabiskan waktu di bukit belakang mansion Wu untuk saling tertidur atau hanya bermain dan berbagi cerita bersama.

Semua nampak baik baik saja, keduanya tumbuh dan berkembang dam keluarga yang sebenarnya tidak baik baik saja. Kedua putra kecil Wu saling menguasai apa yang mereka terima dari pembelajaran yang selama ini mereka dapat.

Hingga hal itu membuat Tetua mulai mengambil inisiatif berbicara dengan ketiga orang tua, menetapkan calon pewaris sah mereka.

Semua pandangan mengarah pada Wu Yifan, jelas saja Tiffany memberontak saat itu pula dan semua perdebatan terjadi selama malam itu. Menimbulkan sebuah keputusan untuk saling menguji kedua pewaris muda mereka dengan melakukan sebuah permainan dengan cara para Tetua.

Jessica bersuara, mengatakan ketidak setujuannya untuk hal itu, karena dia beranggapan bahwa akan merusak keduanya melalui hal itu dan juga akan semakin menyakiti Chanyeol, namun Tiffany dan segala kemarahannya yang menumpuk mengatakan bahkan hanya sebuah panggilan yang di ucapkan oleh Jessica dia tidak ingin mendengarnya dan mengiyakan permainan yang akan di lakukan oleh para Tetua tanpa fikir panjang.

Tanpa mereka tau seorang dari salah satu pewaris mereka masih terjaga di tengah malam perdebatan dan memaksa otaknya untuk turut mencerna semua hal yang didengar.

Sampai ketika keduanya sudah beranjak dewasa, hal yang di perdebatan malam itu benar benar terjadi. Keduanya di uji sendiri oleh para Tetua yang dimana Yoochun sama sekali tidak ketahui akan hal itu. Sebuah kesalahan besar terjadi.

Chanyeol dengan hati seputih salju ternoda oleh semua pendapat yang merendahkannya, menjatuhkannya di depan Yifan dan membandingkan keduanya dengan perbandingan sangat jauh dan kalah telak.

Umurnya masih menginjak 17 tahun dengan segenap jiwa muda penuh rasa sakit yang tiba tiba seperti pintu yang selama ini tidak pernah kau masuki terbuka begitu saja dan menunjukkan apapun yang tidak kau ketahui selama ini.

Inilah Wu dan segala kemampuannya dalam membuat pewaris mereka kuat.

Dengan menaburkan rasa sakit dan perselisihan satu sama lain, mencari pemenang dalam peperangan dingin kedua anak muda di hadapannya untuk mencari yang paling kuat diantaranya dan membuang yang lemah.

Kalian tau pasti apa akhirnya?

Sebuah penentuan dari ujian yang diberikan, sebuah penawaran yang diberikan kepada seorang kakak yang dalam lubuk hatinya selalu mengagungkan adik kecilnya.

Yifan diminta memilih, dia menginginkan ibunya dan tetap tinggal disini atau keluar dengan syarat bahwa Chanyeol harus menjadi penerus Wu yang diharuskan menghadapi dunia luar penuh rasa kejam tanpa belas kasihan.

Dilemma besar datang menghantamnya, dia Wu Yifan pernah mengalami bagaimana hidup di luar dengan berat dan sulitnya dunia bahkan untuk sekedar sebuah makanan sehari hari. Tapi dengan Chanyeol yang ada disini dan menghadapi para Tetua yang berdebat di malam itu dengan segala paksaan dan cara memojokkan mereka, Yifan tidak bisa.

Ya, Yifan lah yang mengetahui perdebatan malam itu. Yifan kecil adalah seorang anak yang pintar menganalisis seseorang dengan baik. Dia tau bagaimana Tetua memainkan peran kedua istri Wu Yoochun untuk memanipulasi kemauan mereka dan membakar hati Tiffany yang terlanjur luka.

Memanfaatkan keadaan asli keluarga Yoochun untuk melancarkan keinginannya, mengatur klan ini sesuka mereka. Memilih pewaris yang mudah mereka arahkan dan mudah mereka perintah.

Seorang pemimpin yang hanya dijadikan boneka dan kepemimpinan yang sebenarnya ada di tangan para Tetua sendiri.

Yifan tau, yang mereka incar adalah Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol terlalu polos untuk ukuran seperti ini dan dia tau jika dengan Chanyeol dan Tiffany di belakang anak itu, maka para Tetua dapat mudah mengendalikan Wu dan seluruh kekuasaannya.

Dengan pemikiran di benak kecilnya Yifan mengambil satu langkah di depan Chanyeol dan mengiyakan penyerahan tanggung jawab menjadi pewaris Wu meski dia tau jika namanya hanyalah pengganti sementara yang terang terangan para Tetua katakan, sementara Chanyeol terpuruk dengan keadaannya saat itu yang dia rasa dia terlalu lemah, hingga mempercayai bahwa dirinya sudah dikhianati hyungnya sendiri mulai hari itu.

Tapi, Yifan membiarkan semua kesalah pahaman ini dan alasan apa yang dia jadikan pegangan selama ini. Tidak ada yang tau selain dia dan Jessica. Menunggu hari dimana adik kecilnya yang ceria akan datang untuk menghancurkannya atau bahkan membunuhnya.

Dan saat itu telah tiba dengan hadirnya Chanyeol saat ini, di hadapannya. Bola mata itu sudah berbeda dari terakhirnya Yifan menatap Chanyeol. Sekarang, dia bisa merasakan bahwa adiknya akan mampu mengatur Wu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidak seperti dia.

"Katakan apa keinginanmu?" tanya Yifan setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Kau menghindari pertanyaanku? Katakan apa yang membuatmu melakukan semua ini!" desis Chanyeol.

Yifan hanya terkekeh pelan, "Tidak ada yang lain. . . . bukankah aku juga pantas untuk menjadi pewaris wu?"

Good! Kau membuat suasana semakin membaik Wu Yifan.

Chanyeol dalam sekali gerakan cepat melayangkan pukulan ke arah tulah rahang Yifan.

Bugh!

"Brengsek! Enyah kau dari hadapanku!"

"Keluar dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali!"

"Sekarang aku mengampunimu tapi suatu saat jika kau kembali datang padaku!"

"Ku pastikan, kau akan menjemput ajalmu dengan cepat!"

Puas dengan apa yang diperbuat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan kamar Yifan dengan wajah mengeras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Hiks . . .hiks. . .hiks!"

Jessica mengusap penuh perasaan setiap inci wajah putranya dengan air mata berlinang menuruni wajah ayu nya.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini, ibu akan pergi bersamamu."

Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum miris, mengenggam erat erat jemari ibunya, "Biarkan aku saja. . .eomma tetap-"

"Tidak! Ibu akan menjagamu, ibu akan merawatmu." Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku baik baik saja. . ." balas Yifan.

Jessica semakin terisak, putranya selalu tampil kuat dan memendam segalanya sendirian. Dia tidak akan menurutinya lagi, dia akan pergi menemaninya bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Kita akan berangkat besok."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae merengkuh Minseok dengan tubuh bersandar pada dinding lorong rumah sakit. Tubuh yang lebih tua bergetar karena sedari tadi tangisannya belum juga reda.

Tentu saja menangis kala melihat bagaimana adiknya di tembak di depan mata.

"Tenanglah hyung. . .junmyeon hyung adalah orang yang kuat." ucap Jongdae mencoba menenangkan.

"Hiks. . .hiks. . .bagaimana dengan yixing. . .bagaimana jika junmyeon nanti menanyakan yixing, dae-ie." tangis Minseok.

"Sstt. . .junmyeon hyung pasti bisa mengerti, akan aku jelaskan padanya nanti." dengan itu jemari Jongdae kembali memberi usapan lembut di punggung yang lebih tua.

Taekwoon sendiri ada disana dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada dan pandangan kebawah, menatap lantai yang tidak berubah dengan raut wajah terlihat berfikir keras.

Cklek

Dokter Lee membuka maskernya lalu menatap ketiga orang yang menunggu disana, Taekwoon langsung mendekat.

"Hyung. . .kau? Apa hyung keluarga dari pasien di dalam?" sapa Dokter Lee.

"Iya, bagaimana keadaannya?" balas Taekwoon tidak sabar.

"Kami sudah berhasil mengangkat pelurunya, bersyukur karena tidak mengenai organ vital, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu keadaannya lebih stabil lagi."

Minseok bernafas lega untuk sesaat lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu di ikuti dengan Jongdae yang kembali memeluknya erat.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja hyung. . .percayalah padaku."

Jongdae tau jika hyung manisnya saat ini sedang dalam keadaan tegang karena kali pertama tau Junmyeon tertembak, walaupun tidak bisa dia pungkiri dia juga ikut khawatir dengan hal ini.

Minseok menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Jongdae yang dihadiahi kecupan kecupan lembut di pucuk kepalanya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Jongdae. . ."

Semua orang yang ada disana ikut menoleh melihat kedatangan Donghae dengan raut wajah khawatirnya. Menyerngit melihat rekan satu tim medisnya terlihat kusut Taekwoon angkat suara, "Kau dari mana?"

Mengatur nafasnya satu satu Donghae mengumpulkan keberanian, "Aku. . .tidak bisa menemukan dimana jongin dan kyungsoo berada."

Deg

Kyungsoo dan Jongin?

Minseok menegakkan tubuhnya kembali menatap Jongdae yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Sementara Jongdae dan Taekwoon melebarkan mata mendengar informasi dari Donghae selaku orang yang dikirim Tuan Kim untuk menjemput kedua adiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi. . ." itu suara Taekwoon.

Sementara, Jongdae menatap kedepan tidak percaya dengan sebelah tangan mengusap wajahnya lalu memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat.

Mencoba mendinginkan pemikirannya.

Dan tangan kecil Minseok merambat naik ke atas permukaan tangannya dengan meremas pelan.

"Apa aku harus meminta jeno, ten juga yang lainnya untuk ikut mencari? Tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian semua tanpa penjagaan mereka disini." usul Donghae, meminta persetujuan Kim disana.

"Atau aku harus-" ucapan yang lebih tua terpotong.

"Hyung! Cukup!" sahut Jongdae pelan.

Pergelangan tangan Minseok ditarik, melepaskan diri dari si kecil yang menatapnya takut. Jongdae berlutut di depannya dengan satu tangan mengenggam pergelangan Minseok tadi.

"Hyung. . .kumohon percayalah padaku."

Minseok tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jongdae katakan dan dia tidak faham apapun saat ini. Tetapi hati kecilnya tertarik untuk percaya kala melihat kesungguhan terpancar dari wajah Jongdae.

Dengan hal itu Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun masih dengan raut wajah bingung.

Melihat Minseok menganggukkan kepala membuat Jongdae tersenyum lalu menatap Taekwoon dan juga Donghae yang menunggu jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Hentikan pencarian mereka!" seru Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa?"

"Apa yang kau katakan!?"

"Dae ie?"

.

.

.

.

Ketiganya menatap Jongdae tidak mengerti dan terkejut dengan apa yang keluar sebagai perintah darinya.

Namun, wajah Jongdae tetap tidak bergeming dan masih menatap Minseok dengan wajah serius.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan mereka tersesat ataupun hal hal lain yang terjadi lebih buruk lagi."

Ya, apa kau akan tega melihat adikmu hilang dan belum kembali.

Jongdae? Apa kau tega?

Mungkin kalian berfikir sama seperti mereka bertiga yang tidak tau apa yang ada dalam benak Jongdae.

Tidak! Tidak! Bukan hal itu.

Justru lebih daripada hal itu, Jongdae saat ini hanya teringat akan semua percakapannya dengan Appa angkatnya, Tuan Kim.

.

.

.

Saat dimana dia dipanggil untuk datang menghadap beberapa hari setelah berita kecelakaan Minseok.

Cklek

Tubuhnya di bawa lebih masuk ke dalam taman kecil di luar rumah, jalan setapak dengan unsur bebatuan menata dengan rapi menuju sebuah gazebo di atas luasnya kolam ikan koi.

Tuan Kim sudah ada disana duduk dengan baju santainya dan menyeduh teh herbal kesukaannya. Tersenyum menyejukkan ketika netranya menemukan Jongdae di ujung sana berdiri penuh keraguan.

"Apa kau tidak berminat menemani acara minum tehku, jongdae ya?" tanya Tuan Kim meletakkan cangkir keramiknya.

Terpanggil, Jongdae melangkah mendekat dan begitu sampai di sana tubuhnya dia dudukkan di hadapan Tuan Kim yang menuangkan cairan seduhan teh kedalam cangkir kosongnya.

"Bagimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. . .appa."

"Kau masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu untukku?"

"Tidak. . .bukan begitu appa, sungguh."

Tuan Kim tertawa pelan melihat bagaimana reaksi salah satu adik Junmyeon yang selalu dia banggakan.

"Appa, boleh aku tau kenapa aku diminta kemari?"

"Aku benar benar tidak bisa berbasa basi denganmu ya?" tanya Tuan Kim dengan sorot mata menggoda.

Jongdae hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung dan tidak nyaman berikutnya. Namun, Tuan Kim nampak tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Kau tentu sudah tau apa yang akan kalian hadapi setelah ini. . ." tanya Tuan Kim, membuat Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya reflek.

"Apa junmyeon sudah kau peringati akan hal ini sejak awal?" tambah Tuan Kim.

Jongdae menghela nafas mendengarnya, "Jongin sudah melakukannya appa. Tapi, junmyeon hyung tidak mau berhenti."

Tuan Kim membawa cangkir tehnya untuk di teguk pelan, menikmati setiap kecapan indra perasanya.

"Artinya kau sudah siap jika akan kehilangan jongin setelah ini?"

Hell!

Apa maksud dari semua percakapan ini.

Kehilangan Jongin?

Itu tidak mungkin.

Jongdae terdiam dengan tatapan serius, mencermati setiap perkataan Tuan Kim dan juga kejadian yang tengah mereka alami saat ini.

Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum tipis melihat salah satu putranya terdiam, "Jongin adalah pihak pertama yang sadar . . .benar?"

Jongdae hanya mengangguk kaku mendengarnya.

"Artinya dia juga merupakan orang pertama yang menyesal dan juga kecewa? Dia sudah memprediksi semua hal ini di luar perasaan suka ataupun rasa kepemilikan yang kuat seperti junmyeon."

"Jadi, pertanyaanku benar bukan? Apa kau siap kehilangan jongin untuk yang pertama kalinya?"

Deg!

Rasa khawatir yang berujung kecewa, Jongdae sadar sekarang bahwa adik tan nya saat ini tengah berada dalam emosi terkuatnya dan sudah di pastikan akan marah karena tidak ada yang mendengarnya saat kemarin.

Jadi, tidak salah jika dia yang akan mengamuk pertama kalinya sebelum dia sendiri atau orang lain kepada Junmyeon.

Tapi, kenapa harus kehilangan? Kim Jongin adalah adiknya yang dia kenal dengan baik, dia sosok adik yang selalu mendambakan sebuah keluarga yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan Jongin sudah pernah melakukan itu untuknya ketika dia bertengkar dengan Junmyeon.

Jadi, tidak mungkin bukan jika Jongin akan pergi darinya?

"Kita tidak tau bukan bagaimana kekuatan seorang wu yifan?"

"Tidak semua kekuatan seseorang akan diperlihatkan secara keseluruhan di awal, meskipun aku tau kau sudah memulainya selama ini dan selalu berhasil."

"Appa. . ." panggil Jongdae.

"Kau sadar?" balas Tuan Kim masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Jongdae menunduk, menatap meja kayu berukir bunga di depannya dalam diam, dia tau dimana ujungnya semua ini. Dia sadar sekarang.

Appa nya, baru saja membuatnya sadar satu hal. Jika, Wu dan keberadaannya di sini bukan hanya untuk Zhang Yixing dan Kim Junmyeon. Tapi, untuk keseluruhan Kim.

Kim Jongin sekalipun akan ikut ditarik dalam permainan ini, karena keberadaan Kyungsoo sebagai tawanan dan lagi Jongin sudah memprediksi semua hal ini sejak awal.

Dan, dia sendiri. Kim Jongdae, seseorang yang memulai permainan Kim dengan Wu diluar keberadaan Yixing. Kalian teringat dengan Jongdae yang selalu mempermainkan Wu dan segala bentuk transaksinya selama ini di Kanada?

Maka itulah jawabannya.

Dia harus mengakhirinya, dengan hal itu Jongdae mengangkat wajahnya menatap sosok orang tua yang sekarang menjadi Appa nya, "Kalau begitu . . . izinkan aku untuk mengakhiri ini semua appa."

Dan Tuan Kim menatap bangga pada pemuda di depannya ini.

"Bersiaplah untuk akhir permainan park dan juga wu, serta. . . .akibat dari permainan ini jongdae ya."

Sekali lagi, Jongdae dibuat terdiam mendengarnya.

"Setiap perbuatan memiliki sebab juga akibat, jongdae ya. Kau tau hal itu juga berlaku di dalam permainan ini."

Sebab dan akibat dari lingkaran permainan Wu dan juga Park.

"Bukan hanya pelakunya. . . .tapi seluruhnya."

.

.

.

"Kau harus bersiap untuk semua itu. . . ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang, Jongdae tau apa maksud perkataan Tuan Kim saat itu.

Taekwoon masih terdiam menunggu jawaban dari perkataannya. Menunggu kesungguhan yang di katakan oleh Jongdae.

"Kita hentikan pencarian jongin." ucap Jongdae sekali lagi.

"Kau serius?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Ya, hyung. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, dalam gudang yang terbakar itu siapa yang terjebak di dalamnya?" tanya Jongdae menatap Donghae menunggu penjelasan.

"Dari penyelidikanku sementara mereka adalah anak buah wu keseluruhannya." jawab Donghae.

"Artinya jongin, kyungsoo, jhope juga taehyung dan jungkook tidak di sana?" tanya Jongdae memastikan.

"Tidak, mereka tidak ada. Karena itu aku bermaksud mencari mereka." tegas Donghae.

"Tidak perlu." sahut Jongdae cepat.

"Dae ie?" panggil Minseok, meremas kecil tangan Jongdae yang masih mengenggamnya.

"Hyung. . .Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Jongdae meminta kepastian dari Minseok di hadapannya.

Bola mata Minseok melihat setiap cahaya dalam netra Jongdae yang terpancar di depannya, "Aku tidak mengerti denganmu saat ini. . . .tapi aku akan percaya padamu."

"Aku berjanji. . .Kita akan segera keluar dari semua hal ini." janji Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pearl Luce

With original story

ACE

Season 2

Bromance, Crime, Hurt/comfort, Mafia live

BxB, Typo (s), mature content (M).

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Junmyeon, aku tidak bisa membawamu padanya. . . ."

"Hyung. . ."

"Keadaaannya memburuk setelah kejadian itu, bahkan dia hanya bisa menangis dan terus menyalahkan diri sendiri karena kau dan juga yifan."

"Hyung. . . . ."

.

.

.

.

.

Beri aku kesempatan untuk mengobati lukamu,

Merubah rasa sakitmu

Hanya satu kesempatan yang aku butuhkan

Tidak lebih,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tau. . ."

"Selamanya jawabanmu tidak akan berubah, kembalilah."

"Apa kau lupa bagaimana kau membuat keluargamu sendiri yang terpecah untuk kembali utuh?"

"Ini berbeda. . .aku begitu takut untuk kehilangan dia kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maafkan aku sayang,

Meskipun bagai burung dalam sangkar dimana hal itu membuatmu tidak bebas bergerak tetapi ini semua aku lakukan untukmu,

Aku ingin melindungimu dan membuatmu bahagia.

Aku tidak bisa kehilangan kau kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dae ie. . .hiks. . .kenapa seperti ini . .hiks . ."

"Sshh. . .tenanglah hyung, kita akan kembali bersama. Aku berjanji akan segera membawa kita semua keluar dari rasa sakit ini."

"Aku ingin bertemu kyungsoo . . .aku . .aku juga merindukan jongin hiks . . .hiks. .dae-ie."

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini giliranku,

Setelah dulu kau yang berjuang untuk mengembalikan kita semua dalam lingkaran keluarga

Maka sekarang tunggu permainanku

Kita buat yang kelabu semakin nampak jelas, Kim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kecewa padamu."

"Membiarkanmu berada di korea tapi kau biarkan adikmu seperti ini?"

"Apa kau berniat memperburuk trauma masa kecilnya?"

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU ZHANG SHOWLUO!"

"Kau yang paling berambisi memisahkan wu yifan dengan yixing tapi kenapa kau biarkan semua ini terjadi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Lalu apa ini caramu untuk memulai hidup baru ge!"

"Aku tidak butuh nasehatmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Merebut apa yang menjadi kekuasaannya juga miliknya, rasa sakit dan janji bersama. Sebuah pengakuan yang belum sempat terucap. Kehancuran Kim untuk kedua kalinya. Semua berjuang, bukan hanya Junmyeon ataupun Yixing. Dan balas dendam yang belum terlaksana akan menjadi warna dalam kehidupan mereka. This is ACE, season 2.

.

.

.

Coming soon!

.

.

Mohon kritik dan saran untuk perbaikan season 2.

Terimakasih sudah suka dengan Just One Night? Dan maaf jika terlalu rated M sekali,

Menjawab keinginan kalian seperti yang sudah saya tulis di bio,

Saya akan lanjutkan sequelnya dan segera comeback dengan ff Moment dan mengkonsep ACE season 2.

Juga

Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian yang sudah membaca ACE dari chap 1-24 ini.

Saya tunggu di kolom review, so review please~


	25. Chapter 25 - Thank you

_**Hello**_

Terimakasih banyak untuk mengingatkan Ace Season 2.

Saya juga berterimakasih untuk all review dan saran kalian di chap terakhir,

saya masukkan beberapa saran kalian dan itu sangat membantu so tunggu kelanjutannya.

Dan maaf untuk masalah Yixing sentriknya karena ini alur ceritanya membawa banyak keluarga jadi aku usahakan untuk memperkecil teks di luar pemain utama, tapi akan tetap aku kasih untuk yang berhubungan langsung dengan cast utama.

Season 2 saya janjikan untuk fokus lebih besar pada Yixing-Junmyeon-Yifan. Yang utama dari segi Yixing.

 _ **So, buat yang belum tau. Silangkan ke profil saya di my stories sudah saya siapkan Ace Season 2 untuk kalian.**_

 _ **Happy Reading, guys.**_

 _ **Love u all.**_


End file.
